Francis and Snivy's Adventure
by FrancisTheUnconsciousHero
Summary: Francis and Kristen start their pokemon journey in Los Angeles. Francis picks Snivy, and Kristen picks Tepig, but what happens when Oshawatt doesen't get picked by Francis. This story contains real life names,places, and sports. Loves between Luna X Francis. This is now a 3 way crossover. NO MORE OC'S NEEDED! Warnings: Blood, Fainting, Weapons, Romance
1. The Adventure Starts

Welcome to my newest story titled "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". In this story Francis, and his friends are going for the pokemon league as a team. The team name is the same team name as in "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". The team name is Team Angeles. In today's first chapter, Francis and Kristen pick their first pokemon in the LA region (In this story, we use the United States as a region). Oshawatt tries hard to get picked, but….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key notes

Italics: Pokemon Speech

()= Pokemon Speech translation

(Downtown Los Angeles- Day 1 of Francis's journey with Kristen)

It was a nice day in Los Angeles. Warm, and a sunny 70 degree day. Two friends, Kristen, and Francis, are having fun with each other. They are excited about starting a pokemon journey together. Francis and Kristen are now dressing up, and getting ready for their adventure.

Francis is wearing a blue T-shirt with a soccer ball design that had the word "Chelsea" on the bottom. The word Chelsea refers to his favorite soccer team in London. Francis is also wearing blue shorts with the exact same design this his shirt had. His shoes , and socks were also blue.

Kristen is wearing an orange shirt with a Tepig design. Her shorts are also orange. Her socks, and her shoes are green.

(1PM)

The duo of friends are now at the Pokemon Lab in Los Angeles getting their pokemon for their journey. Kristen and Francis are excited to start.

"I can't wait" The friends said

(Pokemon Lab in Los Angeles)

Three pokemon are now at their post ready to be picked. Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawatt are talking to each other, while Professor Samantha was talking with Francis and Kristen.

"Hello Prof. Samantha. This is Francis" Francis said on the phone

"Hello, Francis. I bet you are ready to start an adventure of your own" Prof. Samantha said

"Yes. I also have a friend who wants to join me" Francis said

"That's cool with me as long as you know that blue is the color (This is actually a song based on the Chelsea football (soccer) club in London))" Prof. Samantha said

"Oh yes" Francis said

"I will see you soon" Prof Samantha said

The three starter pokemon are talking to each other about who will get picked.

"Im going to be picked by the girl" Tepig said

"I shall be picked by the boy" Oshawatt said

"Really Oshawatt?" Snivy asked

"Why?" Oshawatt asked

"It is because you are cool, but you need to train more" Snivy said

"I see, but do I still have a chance at getting picked?" Oshawatt asked

"Yes, but it is not much at this point. I still have to say that you are way stronger than you look" Snivy said

"Why thank you" Oshawatt said

"I agree with Snivy" Tepig said

"I think I won't be picked this time around" Snivy said

"Why?" Oshawatt asked

"It is because of my appearance. Snakes are not supposed to have legs, and arms" Snivy said

"Dude, no matter how you look, you have the same chance of 33 percent to be picked" Tepig said

"I guess you are right" Snivy said

(2PM)

Francis and Kristen have arrived at the pokemon Lab in Downtown LA to pick their starter pokemon. Prof. Samantha introduced the pokemon

"Welcome Francis. I see you brought your friend" Prof. Samantha said

"Yes. Her name is Kristen. She wants to start her journey with me" Francis said

"That's cool" Prof. Samantha said as she tossed the first poke-ball in the air

"I am proud to introduce to you both, the beautiful, Snivy!" Prof. Samantha said as a Snivy got out from his poke-ball

"_Snivy, snive (Hello to you both)" _Snivy said

"Wow that pokemon is cool, and beautiful" Francis said to Kristen

"I agree" Kristen said

"Here is the energetic one. He his the fire type, Tepig!" Prof. Samantha said as she tossed a poke-ball in the air

"_Tepig, Tepi( Hello you two. Nice to see you)" Tepig said_

"Whoa! That's hot!" Kristen said in a good way

"He's cool too" Francis said

"Last but not the least, he is the water one. He is Oshawatt!" Prof. Samantha said as she tossed the last poke-ball in the air

"_Osha Oshawatt osha (Hello to you. Please pick me as your pokemon)" Oshawatt said_

"This is your adventure starting in a few minutes, or hours if you want to wait until the next day. It is time to chose your pokemon with your Poke Pad which I am about to give you two now" Prof. Samantha said as he handed Francis and Kristen a Poke- Pad. The Poke-Pad looked like an I phone, except with a poke-ball design.

"Ladies first" Francis said as Kristen made her choice.

Kristen picks Tepig on her pad, but does not give Tepig a nickname. Kristen writes her name to symbolize that she is now a pokemon trainer. She puts the captain of the team to Francis.

"Your turn cousin" Kristen said

Francis has to make a tough choice between Snivy, and Oshawatt. Snivy has his head down knowing that he wont get picked for the 20th time in a row. What Snivy didn't know is that Francis has made his final decision. He gives a nickname as Czech (Chelsea's Goal keeper) to the pokemon he has chosen. Francis also puts his name to symbolize that he a official pokemon trainer. Prof. Samantha announces to the two pokemon who Francis has chosen.

"Ok you two. This is it. One of you is going to have a grand adventure with Kristen and Francis, and Francis will train one of you. This is a huge day' Prof. Samantha said

Oshawatt and Snivy are waiting for the announcement. Oshawatt secretly gets a attack ready in the case of Snivy being picked. Prof. Samantha is going to announce the winner.

"The lucky pokemon to get chosen by Francis is…Snivy!" Prof. Samantha yelled as Snivy got surprised

"_Snive? (Really, me?)" Snivy asked_

"_Oshawatt! OSHA! Watt! Osha Osha( Why Snivy! That's not cool! Your going down boy!)" Oshawatt yelled as he got ready to attack both Francis and Snivy._

Prof. Samantha was busygetting Francis and Kristen a poke-ball for their pokemon, when Oshawatt started attacking Snivy and Francis. Snivy ties to defend his trainer, but Oshawatt speeds toward Francis while using Bite (Oshawatt's 3rd move). He bites Francis's arm. Francis tries to yell, but Oshawatt covers his mouth. Kristen tries helping Francis out, but Oshawatt attacks her. Prof. Samantha tries to get to Francis on time, but with Oshawatt's speed, Oshawatt attacks Francis with pound on the head. Francis tries to stay conscious until Prof. Samantha takes Francis to the hospital, but Francis fell unconscious only 3 seconds latter. Snivy gets really mad.

"_Snivy! Snive! (Oshawatt! You made a trainer faint! You are so going down tonight!)"Snivy said_

Prof. Samantha and Kristen carry Francis and Snivy to the hospital. Kristen now notices why Oshawatt was so mad. Prof Samantha returns Czech(Snivy's nickname) to Francis's poke-ball. Oshawatt exits the lab to follow the unconscious Francis, and the worried Snivy.

Chapter 2 is tomorrow!


	2. New Rivalry Begins: Cheh VS Oshawatt

Welcome to chapter 2 of the story. In this chapter, a rivalry forms as Snivy starts to be mean to Oshawatt for what happened to Francis. Prof. Samantha tries to control Oshawatt, but Oshawatt has other ideas. Here we go and without further delay…

Cheh the Snivy: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

Key Notes:

Italics + ()- Pokemon speech and translations

New Character enters

OC Alert- OC's start to appear on next Monday's chapter 3 (Don't worry. I did not forget about my fans)

Last lines before the bell:

"Your turn cousin" Kristen said

Francis has to make a tough choice between Snivy, and Oshawatt. Snivy has his head down knowing that he wont get picked for the 20th time in a row. What Snivy didn't know is that Francis has made his final decision. He gives a nickname as Czech (Chelsea's Goal keeper) to the pokemon he has chosen. Francis also puts his name to symbolize that he a official pokemon trainer. Prof. Samantha announces to the two pokemon who Francis has chosen.

"Ok you two. This is it. One of you is going to have a grand adventure with Kristen and Francis, and Francis will train one of you. This is a huge day' Prof. Samantha said

Oshawatt and Snivy are waiting for the announcement. Oshawatt secretly gets a attack ready in the case of Snivy being picked. Prof. Samantha is going to announce the winner.

"The lucky pokemon to get chosen by Francis is…Snivy!" Prof. Samantha yelled as Snivy got surprised

"_Snive? (Really, me?)" Snivy asked_

"_Oshawatt! OSHA! Watt! Osha Osha( Why Snivy! That's not cool! Your going down boy!)" Oshawatt yelled as he got ready to attack both Francis and Snivy._

Prof. Samantha was busygetting Francis and Kristen a poke-ball for their pokemon, when Oshawatt started attacking Snivy and Francis. Snivy ties to defend his trainer, but Oshawatt speeds toward Francis while using Bite (Oshawatt's 3rd move). He bites Francis's arm. Francis tries to yell, but Oshawatt covers his mouth. Kristen tries helping Francis out, but Oshawatt attacks her. Prof. Samantha tries to get to Francis on time, but with Oshawatt's speed, Oshawatt attacks Francis with pound on the head. Francis tries to stay conscious until Prof. Samantha takes Francis to the hospital, but Francis fell unconscious only 3 seconds latter. Snivy gets really mad.

"_Snivy! Snive! (Oshawatt! You made a trainer faint! You are so going down tonight!)"Snivy said_

Prof. Samantha and Kristen carry Francis and Snivy to the hospital. Kristen now notices why Oshawatt was so mad. Prof Samantha returns Czech(Snivy's nickname) to Francis's poke-ball. Oshawatt exits the lab to follow the unconscious Francis, and the worried Snivy.

(Current Situation and Location - Downtown LA Pokemon Lab- 15 minutes after Francis fainted due to Oshawatt's attack)

(Pokemon Lab)

Oshawatt is now thinking to himself of how to force Francis to drop Snivy, and pick Oshawatt up to go on his journey.

"_Osha Osha watt wat Osha Oshawatt( I know what I'm going to do. I will paint myself blue to represent Chelsea F.C (football club). Then he shall pick me)" Oshawatt said_

Oshawatt then exits the lab to follow the unconscious Francis, the angered Snivy, and the rest of the team Angeles.

(I-234 North to Los Angeles Medical center)

Prof. Samantha is now driving Francis to the hospital, after Francis fainted from Oshawatt's attack. Prof. Samantha tries to think of a reason of why Oshawatt would attack Francis. She tells her reason to Kristen.

"Kristen, I think Oshawatt attacked Francis all because of Francis picking Snivy despite Francis's costume" Prof. Samantha said

"I have to agree, because Francis is wearing blue to represent Chelsea F.C, and Oshawatt is also blue" Kristen said

"Ok" Prof Samantha said

"Cool" Kristen said

"What does Chelsea F.C mean? Prof. Samantha asked

"It is a soccer team from London. Francis loves soccer" Kristen said

"I bet he does" Prof. Samantha said

(Los Angeles Medical Center- Human hospital Area)

Prof. Samantha has pulled into the parking lot of the medical center. Prof. Samantha carries the unconscious Francis, while Kristen follows. What they don't know is that Oshawatt is just 3 minutes away from spotting them. The duo heads inside the medical center to check in. The nurses see that Francis is unconscious and decide to put him on a hospital bed. The nurses talk with Kristen and Prof. Samantha.

"Hello Prof. Samantha" Jenifer the nurse said

"Hello to you" Prof. Samantha said

" I see that a boy is unconscious from your group" Nurse Jenifer said

"Yes, and that happens to be rookie trainer Francis. He was attacked by the starter pokemon Oshawatt when Francis did not choose him" Kristen said

"I see. That has to be tough to start a journey with a trainer unconscious" Nurse Jenifer said

The duo see that the nurse is done with the evaluation of Francis. The evaluation was better than Kristen's prediction.

**Kristen's Predictions**

**Francis injures: **

**Legs**

**Arm (left)**

**How long will Francis be unconscious for : 3 days**

"I have some news on Francis. Francis's right arm is injured and is expected to be unconscious for only 23 hours" Nurse Jenifer said

"Wow" Kristen said

The duo suddenly hear a mad and angered Oshawatt

"_OSHA OSH OSHA WATT WATT WAT OSHA OSHAWATT! (I shall get what I want from Francis! He shall pay for not picking me! I shall make Snivy and Francis faint for 30 days, 54 minutes, and 39 seconds! No one will stop me!" Oshawatt said as he entered the medical center._

Cheh hears Oshawatt from his poke ball. Cheh poke- ball rolls on to Francis's right leg, and pops open. Cheh wants to fight Oshawatt badly. Oshawatt attempts to attack Francis while he is unconscious (This sounds like what Gengar would do in my other story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". In that story, Francis turns into a Snivy). Oshawatt attempts to bite Francis's leg, but another pokemon steps in with his paws up (as if he is about to take a charge in basketball). The unknown pokemon gets attacked and faints. Cheh takes advantage to tell Prof. Samantha about what happened.

"_Snivy Snive Sni Sni Snivy Snive (Oshawatt is trying to attack Francis again, but a pokemon stepped in to take the attack" Cheh said_

Prof. Jenifer goes to Francis's bed to see the drama. A orange pokemon with two tails, and two fins was found unconscious on Francis's left leg. Prof. Samantha also spots a name tag on the pokemons neck. It happens to be Francis the Buizel (from my story titled "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". It looks like Francis the human trainer has a lot of buddies here.

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: I did not think that you saw some of the characters from my other story coming in to the story.

Here is what is coming next Monday to Friday:

Chapters 3 to7 of this story

Chapters 64 to 71 of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon the Mystery of Francis"

Enjoy the summer everyone!


	3. Match Day 1: Cheh VS Oshawatt!

Welcome to the surprise chapter 3 of this story. In this chapter, we have a big rivalry that has big things in store for this story. This chapter will be the last one before I go to the real Las Vegas for three days. Chapter 4 is on Monday. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

Key Notes:

Italics + ()- Pokemon Speech and translation

New Character enters

FNTG (Fainting chances) for Francis is at 0 percent, while Cheh is at 39 percent, and Francis the Buizel is at 100 percent

OC Alert- OC appear in Chapter 4

No update alert- I will not be in town for 3 days, therefore there will be updates until Monday.

Facebook Games- Read my profile under the story section for more info

Last lines before the bell:

(Los Angeles Medical Center- Human hospital Area)

Prof. Samantha has pulled into the parking lot of the medical center. Prof. Samantha carries the unconscious Francis, while Kristen follows. What they don't know is that Oshawatt is just 3 minutes away from spotting them. The duo heads inside the medical center to check in. The nurses see that Francis is unconscious and decide to put him on a hospital bed. The nurses talk with Kristen and Prof. Samantha.

"Hello Prof. Samantha" Jenifer the nurse said

"Hello to you" Prof. Samantha said

" I see that a boy is unconscious from your group" Nurse Jenifer said

"Yes, and that happens to be rookie trainer Francis. He was attacked by the starter pokemon Oshawatt when Francis did not choose him" Kristen said

"I see. That has to be tough to start a journey with a trainer unconscious" Nurse Jenifer said

The duo see that the nurse is done with the evaluation of Francis. The evaluation was better than Kristen's prediction.

**Kristen's Predictions**

**Francis injures:**

**Legs**

**Arm (left)**

**How long will Francis be unconscious for : 3 days**

"I have some news on Francis. Francis's right arm is injured and is expected to be unconscious for only 23 hours" Nurse Jenifer said

"Wow" Kristen said

The duo suddenly hear a mad and angered Oshawatt

"_OSHA OSH OSHA WATT WATT WAT OSHA OSHAWATT! (I shall get what I want from Francis! He shall pay for not picking me! I shall make Snivy and Francis faint for 30 days, 54 minutes, and 39 seconds! No one will stop me!" Oshawatt said as he entered the medical center._

Cheh hears Oshawatt from his poke ball. Cheh poke- ball rolls on to Francis's right leg, and pops open. Cheh wants to fight Oshawatt badly. Oshawatt attempts to attack Francis while he is unconscious (This sounds like what Gengar would do in my other story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". In that story, Francis turns into a Snivy). Oshawatt attempts to bite Francis's leg, but another pokemon steps in with his paws up (as if he is about to take a charge in basketball). The unknown pokemon gets attacked and faints. Cheh takes advantage to tell Prof. Samantha about what happened.

"_Snivy Snive Sni Sni Snivy Snive (Oshawatt is trying to attack Francis again, but a pokemon stepped in to take the attack" Cheh said_

Prof. Jenifer goes to Francis's bed to see the drama. A orange pokemon with two tails, and two fins was found unconscious on Francis's left leg. Prof. Samantha also spots a name tag on the pokemons neck. It happens to be Francis the Buizel (from my story titled "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". It looks like Francis the human trainer has a lot of buddies here.

(Current Situation & Location- Outside the Medical center, 20 minutes after Francis the Buizel fainted while protecting Francis the trainer)

Cheh and Oshawatt are now fighting outside (in a verbal manner). Cheh does not like Oshawatt.

"_Snivy! Snive! Sni! (I don't like you Oshawatt!)" Cheh said_

"_Osha OSHA! OSHAWATT WATT WATT! OSHAWATT! (You better get ready! Without your "Chelsea F.C" trainer, you are so defenseless! Now I shall destroy you!)" Oshawatt yelled_

"_Snivy Snivy! (I got a friend!)" Cheh yelled _

"_Osha? Oshawatt! (Oh really? Where is this friend of yours)" Oshawatt said as another Snivy came in_

"_Snivy! Snive!(Say hello to the referee of all of the battles. She is from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". She is Kat the Snivy)" Cheh said_

"_Snivy! (You are so going down Oshawatt!)" Kat yelled_

"_Snive! (Oh yes!)" Cheh said_

"_Snive Snivy Snive Snive Snive Sni Snivy. Snive Snivy Snivy Snive Snive. Snive Snive Snivy Sni Sni. Snivy (This is a one on one battle. In this battle, players have 500 life points to play with. There is also the fouling rules from basketball, so that means if you attack a player from behind, you get slapped with a technical foul. Now, if you faint in an offside scene, then the attack will be off (not counted)and the player that fainted will revived with the life point value he lost on the play)" Kat said as she raise the offside flag to begin the battle_

**Battle Mode**

**Match day 1- Cheh VS. Oshawatt**

**Match type: Rivalry**

**Fixture: Outside the Medical Center in Downtown LA**

**Series Record Cheh VS Oshawatt: 0-0**

**Match day-(A term used for soccer to signal how many games played. For example, if Team Angeles from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" played 13 games, then the next match will be called "Match day 14)**

**Match Type (Friendly)- This is a match type where even if a team loses or wins, the team will not lose or get league points. This is used in soccer matches. In this story, it will be used for battles**

**Match Type (Rivalry)- This match type makes money. Rivalry matches are very emotional, because there will be a lot of fights during the battle. These matches are for league points, and if a team wins, double money awarded.**

**Match Type (League)- This are matches that a team should win because it is for the League title. The team in first place, wins the title, and qualifies for a tournament called "Champions League". Teams who place 2****nd**** through 4****th**** also qualify for "Champions League". If a team places 18****th**** through 20****th****, they are in the regulation zone. **

**Regulation Zone- This is a term in soccer where if teams are in the bottom four must win to avoid regulation. Regulation means that the teams will be demoted to the lower league. For example, if a team places 19****th**** in the Barclays Premiere League", they are relegated to "N Power Championship League". There is good news if you are in the top 3 of the lower league, and that is called Promotion.**

**Promotion- A term in soccer where if teams place in the top three, they go to the higher league.**

**Home- Away, Away- Home- In soccer, the home team is on the left of the score board, and the away team is on the right. This is unlike the other sports like basketball, baseball, etc.**

(Battle Format- Oshawatt VS Cheh- Match day 1)

"_Snive Snivy (Cheh gets the first move)" Kat said_

**Pokemon Level and Exp to level up (Hero characters only)**

Cheh: Level; 5 Exp to level up: 60 points

**Rewards up for grabs**

Exp: 50 points

**Items**

2 Potions

**Story**

"Francis in Trouble" chapter (Monday)

**Current scores**

Cheh: 500 LP

Oshawatt: 500 LP

Possession: Cheh

Cheh uses Tackle

Check runs at full force toward Oshawatt. Cheh hits Oshawatt and deals 20 LP damage

Cheh: 500 LP (First strike, takes the lead)

Oshawatt: 480 LP

Oshawatt uses Water Gun

Oshawatt opens his mouth to shoot out water, but Cheh dodges the move, and counters with Tackle, and deals 50 LP damage.

Cheh: 500 LP (70 to 0 point run, 1 counter)

Oshawatt: 430 LP

Cheh uses Leaf Blade

Cheh uses his vines to jump. He extends his tail like a blade, and he strikes Oshawatt, and deals 40 LP damage.

Cheh: 500LP (110 to 0 point run)

Oshawatt: 390 LP

Oshawatt uses an unknown move

Oshawatt transforms into metal, and moves toward Cheh. Cheh moves out of the way, and uses tackle. Cheh deals 5 LP damage, but Cheh sustained recoil of 410 LP damage. Kat calls the move offside on Oshawatt.

"_Snivy Snive. Snive Snive Snivy Sni Snivy! (We have an offside on Oshawatt. That attack will not count)" Kat said_

Cheh is struggling to get up from the recoil damage

Cheh: 490 LP (Recoil of 480 damage canceled due to offside, 110 to 10 point run)

Oshawatt: 399 LP (1 offside)

**Offside- A term in soccer where if a player is past the last defender, the player will be called offside, and will turn the ball over. In this story, it will be used when a pokemon attacks the opponent from behind, using an unknown move, or if a pokemon interrupts the battle. For example:**

**From "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis":**

The duo continued to battle each other, and dodging each other's moves, so much that Kavi is starting to regain his memory of Francis back. The battle was about to get a huge game changer that starts up a rivalry that starts up again.

(Back to the battle)

Kavi and Francis are down to 2 HP each, and both of their FAS started alarming. Since both players are technically teammates, there is no way to help each other, that was about to change…

Kavi uses Leaf Blade

Kavi runs toward Francis and jumps and extends his blade, but just as he was about to hit Francis, a purple shadow attacks Francis knocking him unconscious. Kavi, instead of finishing the attack, goes and help Francis to the bench and tells Joey what happened during that exchange.

"Joey, please do not make the call that I won this battle. It's not fair that someone attacked Francis unconscious instead of me doing that." Kavi said to Joey

"Yes Kavi, I understand" Joey said

Suyapa, who was watching the battle, noticed and shouted "GENGAR" to make the purple shadow reveal itself to be Gengar. She knew that this rivalry is about to start again. Joey also knew something was not right; he makes the call of who won this battle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please. Francis is unconscious and is unable to battle; however, since Gengar has interrupted the battle by attack Francis, this battle is declared No Contest!' Joey said out loud.

The team helps Francis, while wondering why Gengar attacked him. The team has a long adventure on their hands.

**During this episode of events, the offside rule was not introduced, but since Gengar interrupted the battle, then it is offside. Attack damage can also be canceled, unless it is a life draining move.**

Score update

Cheh: 490 LP (Recoil of 480 damage canceled due to offside, 110 to 10 point run)

Oshawatt: 399 LP (1 offside)

Cheh uses Leaf Blade

Check runs toward Oshawatt, and jumps up. He extends his tail like a blade, but Oshawatt uses the move he used earlier to block it. Oshawatt also uses Metal Water Gun to attack Cheh. Cheh was defenseless. Cheh was about to get hit, until an Orange pokemon (Francis the Buizel) stepped in to take it. Francis the Buizel revived 5 minutes ago, and fainted again 5 seconds later. Oshawatt is called for charging.

"_Snive Snive Snivy Sni (We have a charging foul on Oshawatt. That is his first foul. Francis the Buizel gets the save of the day, which today is brought to you by Gamers Sky News 2 HD)" Kat said_

**Charging foul- A foul used in basketball when a offensive player runs into the defensive player full force. The defensive player must have his hands (paws) up and their feet set on the floor to draw the charge. If the defensive player moves, then it is a blocking foul**

**Gamers Sky Sports 2 HD- This is the fictional version of London's "Sky Sports 2 HD". Sky Sports 2 HD provides sports to watch in London like Cricket, Boxing, and US Sports, but they are also known for Rugby, and Soccer. In this story, Gamers Sky Sports 2 HD is the place for battles, basketball, and others. The basketball version is in my other story titled "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis **

Oshawatt was mad that he got the charging foul, and wanted to get revenge he wanted. Oshawatt calls a time-out.

"_Osha (Time-out)" Oshawatt said_

"_Snive (Time out granted)" Kat said_

Kat has fallen for the trap of Oshawatt when Oshawatt doesn't come back within 20 seconds. Oshawatt is now inside the medical center (Oshawatt teleported when Cheh or Kat wasn't looking). Oshawatt goes straight to Francis's room, where Francis is still unconscious. Francis looks defenseless, but when Oshawatt tries to bite Francis's left leg, a Snivy blocked the attack (As if she is goalie for a soccer team to save a goal from going in). The Snivy has a name tag saying that she is Yuneri the Snivy from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". Yuneri saves Francis but pain. Yuneri uses leaf blade to help Cheh defeat Oshawatt.

Cheh: 490 LP (1 assist from Yuneri Nava, 1 counter)

Oshawatt 0LP

"_Snive Snive Snive Snivy (Oshawatt is unconscious, and is unable to battle. That means Cheh wins the match, and leads the Cheh VS Oshawatt series 1 to 0)" Kat said_

**Updated Pokemon Stats**

**Cheh the Snivy**

Level: 5

Exp left to level up: 10

Items to give to Francis: 2 potions.

**Francis the Buizel**

Level: 5

Exp to level up: 60 points

**Highlight plays**

Saving Check from the attack, and taking the charge

**Yuneri the Snivy**

Level: 5

Exp to next level: 60

**Highlight plays**

Saved Francis from being injured, assisted Cheh to defeat Oshawatt.

FrancisTheUncosciousSnivy101: The next chapters are next Monday to Friday.


	4. Gengar Returns, and Gengar's Curse

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Welcome to the surprise Chapter 4 of the story. Here we go, and without further delay..

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes:

This is now a crossover story!

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and translations

**FNTGC (Fainting chances): The following pokemon/person have a chance of fainting in this chapter:**

Francis the human trainer- 100 percent

Francis the Buizel- 90 percent

Cheh the Snivy- 100 percent

Yuneri the Snivy- 100 percent

New Character appears (Cross Over character Character)

OC Alert!- 1 OC appears in this chapter! Which one? Find out here

Francis's pokemon rival appears

FRA-ENG- French words translated to English

Last lines before the bell:

Score update

Cheh: 490 LP (Recoil of 480 damage canceled due to offside, 110 to 10 point run)

Oshawatt: 399 LP (1 offside)

Cheh uses Leaf Blade

Check runs toward Oshawatt, and jumps up. He extends his tail like a blade, but Oshawatt uses the move he used earlier to block it. Oshawatt also uses Metal Water Gun to attack Cheh. Cheh was defenseless. Cheh was about to get hit, until an Orange pokemon (Francis the Buizel) stepped in to take it. Francis the Buizel revived 5 minutes ago, and fainted again 5 seconds later. Oshawatt is called for charging.

"_Snive Snive Snivy Sni (We have a charging foul on Oshawatt. That is his first foul. Francis the Buizel gets the save of the day, which today is brought to you by Gamers Sky News 2 HD)" Kat said_

Oshawatt was mad that he got the charging foul, and wanted to get revenge he wanted. Oshawatt calls a time-out.

"_Osha (Time-out)" Oshawatt said_

"_Snive (Time out granted)" Kat said_

Kat has fallen for the trap of Oshawatt when Oshawatt doesn't come back within 20 seconds. Oshawatt is now inside the medical center (Oshawatt teleported when Cheh or Kat wasn't looking). Oshawatt goes straight to Francis's room, where Francis is still unconscious. Francis looks defenseless, but when Oshawatt tries to bite Francis's left leg, a Snivy blocked the attack (As if she is goalie for a soccer team to save a goal from going in). The Snivy has a name tag saying that she is Yuneri the Snivy from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". Yuneri saves Francis but pain. Yuneri uses leaf blade to help Cheh defeat Oshawatt.

Cheh: 490 LP (1 assist from Yuneri Nava, 1 counter)

Oshawatt 0LP

"_Snive Snive Snive Snivy (Oshawatt is unconscious, and is unable to battle. That means Cheh wins the match, and leads the Cheh VS Oshawatt series 1 to 0)" Kat said_

(Current situation, and Location- Inside the medical center, 4 minutes after Yuneri the Snivy saves Francis from being injured a second time)

Yuneri the Snivy has just saved Francis from being injured by Oshawatt. Oshawatt revived, but is now getting angry.

"_Osha! Oshawatt! Osha Oshawa Osha Oshawatt Watt! Osha! Osh!( Why are you trying to save the boy, you girl? You know he did not pick me! You made me faint and helped that Snivy win! You shall pay for that!" Oshawatt yelled_

"_Snive Sni Snive Snivy Snive Sni Snivy Snive! Snive! (Just because he did not pick you, does not mean you have to injure him for it! He does not deserve this!)" Yuneri the Snivy yelled_

"_Osha Osha Watt Wat Osha Oshawat Oshawat Oshawatt! Osha- Watt Osha (You may have saved Francis once, but it won't happen again! Now, you have fallen for my trap! Now you can say avior (Goodbye in French) to your precious Francis)" Oshawatt said_

Oshawatt goes around Yuneri to target Francis the trainer. Oshawatt attempts to bite Francis' s left leg again, but Yuneri steps to the spot, and takes the attack to protect Francis. Yuneri gets 20 EXP for saving Francis twice in a row. Oshawatt then calls on a pokemon that is all too familiar to Francis, it was Gengar….

(Outside the medical center)

There was a tall boy who was with Dark Brown hair, blue eyes that are slightly tanned. You can tell that this character is a "Miami Heat" basketball fan, because he is wearing a Miami Heat T- Shirt, that had number 3, and the player by the name of Dyane Wade printed on the back. He is also wearing Jeans, and white shoes. The name of this character is Jason Ervek, or Jason for short.

"**Miami Heat"- The Miami Heat are one of the teams in the NBA (National Basketball Association. They are part of the Eastern conference. They have a trio known as the "Big Three". The big 3 consists of Labron James, Chris Bosh, and of course Dyane Wade. This year, the Miami Heat have won the NBA Finals after defeating the Oklahoma City Thunder in game 5. They won the series 4 to 1. Congrats to the heat. They earned the title for their hard work.**

Jason is now wondering what is going on inside the medical center. He goes inside to take a peek, and spots a angered Oshawatt. Jason tries to calm the situation down, but now Oshawatt wants to injure Francis. Gengar is just outside the medical center, ready to attack Francis as a human (In my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis", Gengar attacks Francis as a Snivy).

(Inside the Medical Center)

Oshawatt is now laughing evilly as he just made Yuneri faint on Francis's left leg. Oshawatt tries again to bite Francis's left leg, but an unknown force field blocked the attack. That force field was caused by a new pokemon, Francis's new friend. She is from a certain card type animaie. She is Luna. Luna creates a force field by playing a force field card. Luna has protected Francis, but it doesn't last long as Gengar enters the medical center. Gengar makes a cloud of purple Haze to appear. The haze travels to Francis's room. Francis revives in time to try to save his pokemon.

"Cheh, use Magical Leaf please" Francis said

Cheh spawns leaves upward, and aims it toward the haze, but the haze moved past the leaves and is headed for Francis. Francis is now defenseless, as he now faces a chance to be unconscious for 5 extra days. Cheh tries again to protect Francis, but Oshawatt attacks Cheh, and now Gengar is "wide open for three" as he attempts to curse Francis. Gengar spawns a yellow cloud of burning dust. The cloud spreads toward Francis's friends. Luna, and Jason were unaffected, but Cheh, Yuneri, and Francis the Buizel were.

The burning yellow dust cloud enters Yuneri's body. Her life is being drained out of her. She tries to fight the pain, but with each cough, she grows weaker, until she faints.

Cheh suffered the exact same pain that Yuneri did, but Cheh fought back to at least attack Gengar, but Cheh ended up fainting, but earns 5 EXP for effort.

Francis the Buizel suffered the same fate as Yuneri did, but he somehow remains conscious enough.

Kat was not present inside the Medical center at the time.

Luna and Jason did not get affected thanks to Luna's force field card.

Francis the human trainer was now in a lot of danger. Francis the Buizel tries to run and tell the nurse what is happening, but it was too late as the yellow burning dust cloud entered Francis's body. Francis suffered just like Yuneri, and his teammates did, but way more. Francis had only revived 5 minutes ago. As the burning yellow dust cloud spreads through out Francis's body, Francis gets weaker as he faints 100 percent faster than the rest of his teammates. Gengar and Oshawatt laughed as Gengar cursed a human trainer,

"_Genga Gen Gengar (You deserved it, human!") Gengar said_

"_Osha! Osha! OSHA! (You shall never see your Snivy again!)" Oshawatt yelled as he grabbed Cheh, Yuneri, and Francis the Buizel away from Francis's side…_

Jason, and Luna try to help, but a force field by Gengar means that Luna, Jason, and Francis alone, while Francis is unconscious.

(Outside the medical center)

Kat the Snivy was still outside waiting for Cheh and Oshawatt. She goes inside, but she is too late..

**Updated Pokemon and player stats**

**Bag Items**

Potions X 2

Poke dollars: 800

**Luna (Yu-GI-OH 5D'S Character Crossover)**

Player rank: Rookie Trainer/ Protector

Pts to next rank: 300

Highlight play:

Used Force field card to protect teammates

**Cheh the Snivy**

Level: 5

Exp left to level up: 5

Items to give to Francis: 2 potions.

**Francis the Buizel**

Level: 5

Exp to level up: 60 points

**Highlight plays**

**Yuneri the Snivy**

Level: 5

Exp to next level: 40

**Highlight plays**

Saved Francis from being injured twice

FrancisTheUncosciousSnivy101: The next chapters are tomorrow to Friday.


	5. Match Day 2: Oshawatt VS Tepig

Welcome to chapter 5 of this story. In this chapter, Kristen gets the news that Francis the trainer is cursed, and she wants Tepig to fight Oshawatt. What Kristen does not know, is that Oshawatt has a partner, and Oshawatt's partner happens to be the one who cursed Francis, and it's Gengar. There will be a hero pokemon in this too. This is now "Match Day 2". Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

Key Notes:

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and Translation

**Fainting Chances**

Kristen: 5 percent

Tepig: 45 percent

Oshawatt/ Gengar: 4 percent

Luna: 46 percent

OC ALERT- A new OC appears in the next chapter

(Last Lines before the bell)

(Inside the Medical Center)

Oshawatt is now laughing evilly as he just made Yuneri faint on Francis's left leg. Oshawatt tries again to bite Francis's left leg, but an unknown force field blocked the attack. That force field was caused by a new pokemon, Francis's new friend. She is from a certain card type animaie. She is Luna. Luna creates a force field by playing a force field card. Luna has protected Francis, but it doesn't last long as Gengar enters the medical center. Gengar makes a cloud of purple Haze to appear. The haze travels to Francis's room. Francis revives in time to try to save his pokemon.

"Cheh, use Magical Leaf please" Francis said

Cheh spawns leaves upward, and aims it toward the haze, but the haze moved past the leaves and is headed for Francis. Francis is now defenseless, as he now faces a chance to be unconscious for 5 extra days. Cheh tries again to protect Francis, but Oshawatt attacks Cheh, and now Gengar is "wide open for three" as he attempts to curse Francis. Gengar spawns a yellow cloud of burning dust. The cloud spreads toward Francis's friends. Luna, and Jason were unaffected, but Cheh, Yuneri, and Francis the Buizel were.

The burning yellow dust cloud enters Yuneri's body. Her life is being drained out of her. She tries to fight the pain, but with each cough, she grows weaker, until she faints.

Cheh suffered the exact same pain that Yuneri did, but Cheh fought back to at least attack Gengar, but Cheh ended up fainting, but earns 5 EXP for effort.

Francis the Buizel suffered the same fate as Yuneri did, but he somehow remains conscious enough.

Kat was not present inside the Medical center at the time.

Luna and Jason did not get affected thanks to Luna's force field card.

Francis the human trainer was now in a lot of danger. Francis the Buizel tries to run and tell the nurse what is happening, but it was too late as the yellow burning dust cloud entered Francis's body. Francis suffered just like Yuneri, and his teammates did, but way more. Francis had only revived 5 minutes ago. As the burning yellow dust cloud spreads through out Francis's body, Francis gets weaker as he faints 100 percent faster than the rest of his teammates. Gengar and Oshawatt laughed as Gengar cursed a human trainer,

"_Genga Gen Gengar (You deserved it, human!") Gengar said_

"_Osha! Osha! OSHA! (You shall never see your Snivy again!)" Oshawatt yelled as he grabbed Cheh, Yuneri, and Francis the Buizel away from Francis's side…_

Jason, and Luna try to help, but a force field by Gengar means that Luna, Jason, and Francis alone, while Francis is unconscious.

(Outside the medical center)

Kat the Snivy was still outside waiting for Cheh and Oshawatt. She goes inside, but she is too late..

(Current Situation and Location- Inside the Medical center, 12 minutes after Francis and the team got cursed by Gengar)

Luna and Jason are now trying to get at least 4 nurses to revive Francis. The nurses rush over to Francis's room to try to revive him. While that was going on, Kat the Snivy comes inside the medical center. Kat asks the nurse questions.

"Good morning. Have you seen Oshawatt, Francis, or Yuneri?" Kat asked

"Yes, but Oshawatt left the medical center. They are in Francis's room." The nurse answered

"Is it Ok if I can visit Francis?" Kat asked

"I'm sorry to say that we will have to close his room to visitors at this time" the nurse answered

"What happened?" Kat asked

" You see, Francis and his team was knocked unconscious 20 minutes ago. What is more is that, Gengar cursed Francis to be unconscious for another 5 days. There is also the Oshawatt poke napping Francis's pokemon. A lot of things happen to Francis that are not good. We can call it a turnover" The nurse said

(Outside the Medical center)

Kristen and Prof. Samantha are outside the medical center wondering what is going on inside. Prof. Samantha gets a text message on her cell phone from Luna.

"Prof. Samantha, Francis is unconscious right now. Please come!" Luna's message read.

Prof. Samantha and Kristen head inside, but Kristen was stopped when she saw Oshawatt carrying a cage with pokemon inside. Inside the cage Kristen saw two Snivys, and a Buizel. Kristen saw that the Buizel was conscious, and is worried. Kristen also notices a name tag on the Buizel. Kristen finds out that the Buizel is named Francis. Francis the Buizel tells Kristen something.

" _Bui Buizel Zel Bui Zel Zel Bui! (Kristen! You need to help us! Oshawatt and Gengar cursed Francis to faint for 5 days!)" Francis the Buizel said_

Kristen now wants to battle Oshawatt, and Gengar. Kat the Snivy comes out. Oshawatt turns to Kat the Snivy with an angry face.

"_Osha Osha Oshawatt Osha Watt Wat Watt Osha Osha Osha! (You are such a bad referee. You allowed Cheh to win when Yuneri attacked me. Trust Me! I will injure Francis as part of my revenge! Oh, and by the way, that Luna girl should be cursed to be unconscious for 100 days, 59 minutes, and 34 seconds for protecting Francis! I will even injure her to make sure that Francis can't be protected!" Oshawatt yelled._

"_Snive! (Whatever! This is "match day 2")" Kat yelled as she took her post_

"_Osha" (Let's do this)" Oshawatt said_

Kristen wants to make sure that Oshawatt can't get a paw or a bite on Francis, and Luna. Kristen sends out Tepig.

"_Tepi Tepig! (Oshawatt! Since you made Francis faint, you faint too!)" Tepig said_

"_Snive Snivy Sni Sn Snivy Snivy Ivy Snivy Sni Snive Snivy Sni Snivy (This battle is a one on one rivalry match, In this battle cards are introduced. There are red and yellow cards in this one. Each pokemon starts with 500 Life points, and the battle is over if one pokemon is unconscious, if a pokemon interrupts the battle, or if a pokemon gets a red card)" Kat said as the battle is about to begin_

**Match Day 2- Tepig VS Oshawatt (Day 1)**

**Match Type: Rivalry**

**Series Record (Tepig VS Oshawatt): 0 to 0**

**Records for individual Pokemon:**

**Tepig: 0 wins, and 0 losses (First Match)**

**Oshawatt: 0 wins, and 1 loss (Lost to Cheh in chapter 3 by an assist by Yuneri the Snivy)**

**Fixture: Outside the Medical center**

**Yellow Card- A term in soccer, where if a player tackles a offensive player with aggression, the player could get a yellow card. A yellow card is considered as a warning to the player. A second yellow is turned into a red card. In this story, if a pokemon attacks with aggression, it's a yellow card**

**Red Card- A term in soccer, where if a player attacks a offensive player with total aggression, the player will for sure get a straight red card. The player would be suspended for 3 games, and would be fined. In this story, If a pokemon attacks another pokemon, or trainer with aggression, the pokemon will be straight red carded. The player might be lucky to get away with it by getting a yellow card (depends on the referee's mood).**

**Rewards for today's match**

EXP: 60

Rank points (Kristen only): 40

Next chapter: "Francis injured" tomorrow

New Pokemon card for Luna: Chickorita

(Battle Mode)

Tepig: 500 LP

Oshawatt: 500 LP

Possession: Tepig

Tepig uses Tackle

Tepig runs full force at Oshawatt. Oshawatt gets hit, and Tepig deals 40 LP damage.

Tepig: 500 LP (First strike)

Oshawatt: 460 LP

Oshawatt uses Water Gun

Oshawatt shoots out a water gun from his mouth, but Tepig dodges, and counters with Tackle. Oshawatt gets hit, and Tepig deals 40 LP damage.

Tepig: 500 LP (1st double 40 LP damage, 80 to 0 point run)

Oshawatt: 420 LP

Tepig uses Ember

Tepig spawns fire embers toward Oshawatt, and is on target. Oshawatt dodges the move, but Tepig used Ember as a screen, and used tackle to deal 40 LP damage

Tepig: 500 LP (120 to 0 point run)

Oshawatt: 380 LP

Oshawatt uses an unknown move

Oshawatt dares Tepig to use Tackle

Tepig used Tackle

Tepig runs at full speed toward Oshawatt, but as soon as Tepig hits Oshawatt, Oshawatt snaps his fingers…

(Same Area- Battle Mode off)

Oshawatt has just snapped his fingers to signal that he wants Gengar to attack Kristen. Kristen has no idea that Gengar has appeared behind her ready to attack. Kat the Snivy shows Oshawatt a red card, but Oshawatt doesn't care as long as he attacks a innocent pokemon trainer. Kristen knows that she is no longer safe in the area. Tepig also knows that Kristen is not safe around Oshawatt or Gengar. Gengar uses Curse.

Gengar forms a needle and injects himself with it. As he attacks himself, a needle forms behind Kristen. The needle is heading for Kristen's left leg. Tepig spots the needle, and used Tackle to get it out of the way. The needle hits Oshawatt. The needle sucks the life out of Oshawatt. Oshawatt faints and Tepig gets a win.

"_Snive Snive! Sni Snive (Oshawatt is unconscious, and is unable to battle. The winner is Tepig, and leads the Tepig VS Oshawatt Series 1 to 0)" Kat said_

**Updated Pokemon and Trainer stats**

**Kristen ( trainer- female)**

Rank points: 40

Rank points needed to go up a rank: 460

**Tepig (Kristen's pokemon)**

Level: 5

EXP: 60

EXP needed to level up: 0

(Congrats! Tepig has leveled up to level 6)

Tepig's attack rises by 2 points

Tepig's defense rises by 3 points

All other stats rise by 2 points

**Luna**

Collects "Chickorita" card to summon out during battles

**Updated bag items**

Potions (2)

Poke dollars: 900

Next chapter is tomorrow!

Don't forget to check out "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis", which will be updated at 3PM Pacific time.


	6. Match Day 3 Preview: Gengar VS Luna

Welcome to chapter 6 of this story. In this chapter, Francis, and Luna are in trouble, as Oshawatt wants to curse Luna, and wants to double Francis's curse. Luna gets her chance to defend herself, and Francis in today's "Match Day". Gengar however, has different plans for this battle. We also have a OC appearing in this chapter. Here we go, and without further delay..

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key notes:

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and Translations

NEW OC- We have a new oc character

**Fainting Chances**

Luna: 94.5 percent

Luna's Chickorita: 5.5 percent

New Character from me- Francis the Lucario (Teammate)

(Last Lines before the bell)

(Outside the Medical center)

Kristen and Prof. Samantha are outside the medical center wondering what is going on inside. Prof. Samantha gets a text message on her cell phone from Luna.

"Prof. Samantha, Francis is unconscious right now. Please come!" Luna's message read.

Prof. Samantha and Kristen head inside, but Kristen was stopped when she saw Oshawatt carrying a cage with pokemon inside. Inside the cage Kristen saw two Snivys, and a Buizel. Kristen saw that the Buizel was conscious, and is worried. Kristen also notices a name tag on the Buizel. Kristen finds out that the Buizel is named Francis. Francis the Buizel tells Kristen something.

" _Bui Buizel Zel Bui Zel Zel Bui! (Kristen! You need to help us! Oshawatt and Gengar cursed Francis to faint for 5 days!)" Francis the Buizel said_

Kristen now wants to battle Oshawatt, and Gengar. Kat the Snivy comes out. Oshawatt turns to Kat the Snivy with an angry face.

"_Osha Osha Oshawatt Osha Watt Wat Watt Osha Osha Osha! (You are such a bad referee. You allowed Cheh to win when Yuneri attacked me. Trust Me! I will injure Francis as part of my revenge! Oh, and by the way, that Luna girl should be cursed to be unconscious for 100 days, 59 minutes, and 34 seconds for protecting Francis! I will even injure her to make sure that Francis can't be protected!" Oshawatt yelled._

"_Snive! (Whatever! This is "match day 2")" Kat yelled as she took her post_

"_Osha" (Let's do this)" Oshawatt said_

Kristen wants to make sure that Oshawatt can't get a paw or a bite on Francis, and Luna. Kristen sends out Tepig.

"_Tepi Tepig! (Oshawatt! Since you made Francis faint, you faint too!)" Tepig said_

"_Snive Snivy Sni Sn Snivy Snivy Ivy Snivy Sni Snive Snivy Sni Snivy (This battle is a one on one rivalry match, In this battle cards are introduced. There are red and yellow cards in this one. Each pokemon starts with 500 Life points, and the battle is over if one pokemon is unconscious, if a pokemon interrupts the battle, or if a pokemon gets a red card)" Kat said as the battle is about to begin_

**Match Day 2- Tepig VS Oshawatt (Day 1)**

**Match Type: Rivalry**

**Series Record (Tepig VS Oshawatt): 0 to 0**

**Records for individual Pokemon:**

**Tepig: 0 wins, and 0 losses (First Match)**

**Oshawatt: 0 wins, and 1 loss (Lost to Cheh in chapter 3 by an assist by Yuneri the Snivy)**

**Fixture: Outside the Medical center**

(Battle Mode)

Tepig: 500 LP

Oshawatt: 500 LP

Possession: Tepig

Tepig uses Tackle

Tepig runs full force at Oshawatt. Oshawatt gets hit, and Tepig deals 40 LP damage.

Tepig: 500 LP (First strike)

Oshawatt: 460 LP

Oshawatt uses Water Gun

Oshawatt shoots out a water gun from his mouth, but Tepig dodges, and counters with Tackle. Oshawatt gets hit, and Tepig deals 40 LP damage.

Tepig: 500 LP (1st double 40 LP damage, 80 to 0 point run)

Oshawatt: 420 LP

Tepig uses Ember

Tepig spawns fire embers toward Oshawatt, and is on target. Oshawatt dodges the move, but Tepig used Ember as a screen, and used tackle to deal 40 LP damage

Tepig: 500 LP (120 to 0 point run)

Oshawatt: 380 LP

Oshawatt uses an unknown move

Oshawatt dares Tepig to use Tackle

Tepig used Tackle

Tepig runs at full speed toward Oshawatt, but as soon as Tepig hits Oshawatt, Oshawatt snaps his fingers…

(Same Area- Battle Mode off)

Oshawatt has just snapped his fingers to signal that he wants Gengar to attack Kristen. Kristen has no idea that Gengar has appeared behind her ready to attack. Kat the Snivy shows Oshawatt a red card, but Oshawatt doesn't care as long as he attacks a innocent pokemon trainer. Kristen knows that she is no longer safe in the area. Tepig also knows that Kristen is not safe around Oshawatt or Gengar. Gengar uses Curse.

Gengar forms a needle and injects himself with it. As he attacks himself, a needle forms behind Kristen. The needle is heading for Kristen's left leg. Tepig spots the needle, and used Tackle to get it out of the way. The needle hits Oshawatt. The needle sucks the life out of Oshawatt. Oshawatt faints and Tepig gets a win.

"_Snive Snive! Sni Snive (Oshawatt is unconscious, and is unable to battle. The winner is Tepig, and leads the Tepig VS Oshawatt Series 1 to 0)" Kat said_

(Current Situation and Location- LA Medical Center- 5 minutes after Kristen won the battle against Oshawatt (Tepig tackling the needle to attack Oshawatt))

Kristen is now relieved that Tepig saved her after Gengar attempted to curse Kristen. Gengar gets "hot", and now wants to curse Kristen, and Luna. Gengar hides in the shadows to attempts to find Luna.

(Inside the Medical center)

Luna and Jason are now trying to revive Francis from Gengar's curse, and so far, nothing is working. Luna and Jason are talking to each other.

"I hope he will be ok" Jason said to Luna

"Me too, and Francis and Kristen barley started their adventure. To start a journey where one trainer is unconscious is like missing a header in a soccer game. I can't believe that a pokemon would do this to a human trainer. Francis is so innocent" Luna said

"I agree with you Luna" Jason said

After talking about Francis's hopeful recovery, Jason and Luna talks about how Luna will summon her pokemon.

"Luna, how will you summon your pokemon?" Jason asked Luna

"Well I have a Pokemon Duel Disk" Luna said as she took out a duel disk that she uses (Like in YU-GI-OH 5D's).

Luna's duel disk has the 6 card slots to summon up to 6 pokemon at a time. She has a pink duel disk. She currently has a Chickorita card, 5 attack power up cards, 5 defense power up cards, 5 speed cards, and 2 force field cards.

"Wow, that's cool" Jason said

"I hope I can help you and Kristen protect Francis" Luna said

"Im sure you can help out" Jason said

(Outside the Medical Center)

A girl trainer is outside the medical center. The girl is getting exited to start a pokemon journey with Francis. She goes inside to find Prof. Samantha in the medical center. The girl was surprised.

**The girl happens to be Serenity Bell (Hazelblossom**'s**OC). She is 15 years old, and wears an orange shirt, red pants, and black shoes. She has a Purrloin, and a **Herdier

Serenity talks to Prof. Samantha.

"Hello Prof. Samantha" Serenity said

"Hello to you. You must be a new pokemon trainer" Prof. Samantha said

"Yes. I plan to travel with Chelsea F.C fan, Francis" Serenity said

"That's great, but Francis is still unconscious at this time, and his room is closed to visitors until further notice" Prof. Samantha said

"I bet he got the undeserved curse of Gengar" Serenity said

"That is correct. Francis totally didn't deserve this" Prof. Samantha said

(Luna and Jason's Location)

Luna and Jason are now outside the medical center. They spot the pokemon that cursed Francis to be unconscious for 5 days, Gengar. Luna wants Gengar to be defeated at his own game, a pokemon battle.

"Gengar! I see you!" Luna yelled to get Gengar's attention

"_Genga Gen Gengar? Gen Gen Gar Gengar! ( So you are Luna huh? Good to meet you, and now to make sure you don't protect Francis, Im going to injure you!)" Gengar yelled as he stepped to his battle spot_

"I shall battle you to protect Francis" Luna said

"_Gengar Gen Gengar! Gen Genga Gengar Gar! Gen Gengar Gen! Gengar! Gen Gengar! (Francis deserves to be cursed for not picking Oshawatt! You are so not good protecting Francis! I shall curse you too! This time, you shall not escape! Luna, you are about to get the battle of a life time. If you lose here, I shall curse you to have your memories erased! (Does this situation sound familiar? It does. It comes from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis", where Darktwo ends up erasing Francis the Snivy's memories). There is also another curse! If you lose, I will erase Francis's memories of you on the spot!)" Gengar yelled making Luna scared_

"I must win this battle" Luna said to herself

"_Gengar Gen Gen Gengar Gengar!( There is also another factor here as well. All battle damage is real, meaning that if you take LP damage, then I will suck the life out of you)" Gengar said _

Luna was beginning to get scared. She needed help badly. She has to fight Gengar and win!

The battle starts: Tomorrow


	7. Match Day 3: Luna is in Trouble

Welcome to chapter 7 of the story, in this chapter, Luna must battle Gengar. This battle is not easy. This will be a two part battle. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes:

This is a two part chapter. The next part will be tomorrow morning.

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and translations

**Fainting Chances:**

Luna: 60 percent (You will find out why tomorrow)

Chickorita: 40 percent

(Last Lines before the bell)

(Outside the Medical Center)

A girl trainer is outside the medical center. The girl is getting exited to start a pokemon journey with Francis. She goes inside to find Prof. Samantha in the medical center. The girl was surprised.

**The girl happens to be Serenity Bell (Hazelblossom**'s**OC). She is 15 years old, and wears an orange shirt, red pants, and black shoes. She has a Purrloin, and a**Herdier

Serenity talks to Prof. Samantha.

"Hello Prof. Samantha" Serenity said

"Hello to you. You must be a new pokemon trainer" Prof. Samantha said

"Yes. I plan to travel with Chelsea F.C fan, Francis" Serenity said

"That's great, but Francis is still unconscious at this time, and his room is closed to visitors until further notice" Prof. Samantha said

"I bet he got the undeserved curse of Gengar" Serenity said

"That is correct. Francis totally didn't deserve this" Prof. Samantha said

(Luna and Jason's Location)

Luna and Jason are now outside the medical center. They spot the pokemon that cursed Francis to be unconscious for 5 days, Gengar. Luna wants Gengar to be defeated at his own game, a pokemon battle.

"Gengar! I see you!" Luna yelled to get Gengar's attention

"_Genga Gen Gengar? Gen Gen Gar Gengar! ( So you are Luna huh? Good to meet you, and now to make sure you don't protect Francis, Im going to injure you!)" Gengar yelled as he stepped to his battle spot_

"I shall battle you to protect Francis" Luna said

**"**_**Gengar Gen Gengar! Gen Genga Gengar Gar! Gen Gengar Gen! Gengar! Gen Gengar! (Francis deserves to be cursed for not picking Oshawatt! You are so not good protecting Francis! I shall curse you too! This time, you shall not escape! Luna, you are about to get the battle of a life time. If you lose here, I shall curse you to have your memories erased! (Does this situation sound familiar? It does. It comes from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis", where Darktwo ends up erasing Francis the Snivy's memories). There is also another curse! If you lose, I will erase Francis's memories of you on the spot!)" Gengar yelled making Luna scared**_

"I must win this battle" Luna said to herself

"_Gengar Gen Gen Gengar Gengar!( There is also another factor here as well. All battle damage is real, meaning that if you take LP damage, then I will suck the life out of you)" Gengar said_

Luna was beginning to get scared. She needed help badly. She has to fight Gengar and win!

(Current Situation & Location- Outside the Medical Center, battle is about to begin)

Luna and Gengar are about to battle each other for something big.

(Battle Mode Time)

**Match Day 3- Luna VS Gengar (Luna has Chickorita)**

**Match Type: Rivalry **

**Match Stipulations:**

**If Luna Loses in this one**

Francis the human trainer loses his memories of Luna

Luna loses **all **of her memories

**If Luna wins this one**

Rewards to be determined in tomorrow's chapter

**Battle Rules**

The only differences with this battle, and the ones before is that if Chickorita takes damage, then Luna's life points get sucked out of her, and her life points go straight to Gengar. There are also no cards (Yellow and Red) in this one. This will take two chapters. Gengar has way more life points than Luna.

(HERE WE GO!)

Luna/Chickorita: 10,000 LP

Gengar: 60,000 LP

Possession: Luna + Chickorita

Luna takes out her pokemon duel disk, and gets ready to battle Gengar

"I start by summoning Chickorita to my field!" Luna yelled as she puts her Chickorita card on one of the slots available.

Chickorita appears as if she was released from a poke-ball.

"Chickorita is your pokemon. She is at level 5. She has 400 attack points, and 600 points of defense" The voice on Luna's duel disk said.

" I will also command Chickorita to attack you. Chickorita, attack with Razor Leaf!" Luna yelled

Chickorita spawns leaves, green of color, and send them straight toward Gengar. Gengar gets hit. Chickorita deals 400 LP damage

Gengar: 59,600 LP

Luna/Chickorita: 10,000 LP

"_Gengar! Gen Gen! (You are so lucky! Next move, no more!)" Gengar yelled_

Gengar uses Shadow Ball.

Gengar forms a ball with his paws and aims it toward Luna. Chickorita jumps and counters with what appears to be Leaf Blade. The ball is sent back, and Gengar takes 500 LP damage

"Good job Chickorita. You learned Leaf Blade" Luna said to Chickorita

Gengar: 59,100 LP

Luna/Chickorita: 10,000 LP (900 point run)

"_Gen Gengar Gen Gengar Gen Gengar Gar Gen! (Luna, you are mine now. I will have your memories erased now!)" Gengar yelled_

"Give it a break Gengar, this battle only started" Luna said

" _Gen Gengar Gen Gar Gen! (Wait until my next move! Then you will see why I rule. I shall erase all your memories, and have Francis forget about you!)" Gengar yelled_

"I think I will put down a attack card. Attack card special allows me to double my Chickorita's Attack points" Luna said as she puts the Attack Special card on the slot.

Chickorita felt stronger as her attack points went to 800 attack points.

"Chickorita, attack with Leaf Blade!" Luna yelled

Chickorita runs toward Gengar. As Chickorita came close, Gengar disappeared into the shadows.

Luna is now in danger as Gengar disappears in the shadows. Luna knows that she has to hope that Gengar doesn't come from behind her. However, her fears are correct, when she felt a lot of pain on her leg, and when she felt weaker.

"_Gengar Gen Gen! (I told you! I will curse ya! HAHAHAHA!)" Gengar laughed as he watched Luna suffer_

Gengar: 64,100 LP

Luna/Chickorita: 5,000 LP

Luna is starting to breathe harder. Her right leg was injured on the attack. She also noticed that Gengar should be called offside.

"Gengar! You cheated! That attack is offside!" Luna yelled

"_Gengar! (Whatever!)" Gengar yelled_

Luna tries to get a referee outside, but Gengar attacked her on her right leg. The attack sends Luna falling on the ground. Jason notices Luna outside, barley conscious. Jason knows that Luna needs help, to beat Gengar, and to help save her memories.

"Luna! Are you ok?" Jason yelled his question

"Im…ok. I just….need…help. Gengar….is…cheating!" Luna yelled through her weakening voice

"I shall help you" Jason said

Gengar was watching. He was now ready to attack the injured right leg of Luna. Gengar attacks with Shadow Ball

Gengar's Shadow Ball is headed for Luna's right leg. It was for sure to hit, until a Buizel Snivy appeared to block the attack. Luna happens to be saved by a now revived, and freed Cheh the Snivy….

Gengar: 68,600 LP

Luna/Chickorita: 500 LP

The battle continues tomorrow

**Pokemontrainer101: Please submit a pokemon to help Luna battle Gengar. I still thank you for reading**


	8. Luna Bailed Out! Luna is Unconscious!

Welcome to chapter 8 of this story. In today's chapter, this battle with Luna and Gengar continues. There is blood in this chapter for the first time. I won't spoil anything in the introduction, so without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes:

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech, and translations

**Fainting chances**

Luna: 70 percent (Up 10 percent from yesterday)

Chickorita: 30 percent (Down 10 percent from yesterday)

No new characters appear in this chapter

**Bleeding chances (Blood chances)**

Luna: 90 percent

Other characters: 10 percent

(Last Lines before the bell)

"_Gengar! Gen Gen! (You are so lucky! Next move, no more!)" Gengar yelled_

Gengar uses Shadow Ball.

Gengar forms a ball with his paws and aims it toward Luna. Chickorita jumps and counters with what appears to be Leaf Blade. The ball is sent back, and Gengar takes 500 LP damage

"Good job Chickorita. You learned Leaf Blade" Luna said to Chickorita

Gengar: 59,100 LP

Luna/Chickorita: 10,000 LP (900 point run)

"_Gen Gengar Gen Gengar Gen Gengar Gar Gen! (Luna, you are mine now. I will have your memories erased now!)" Gengar yelled_

"Give it a break Gengar, this battle only started" Luna said

" _Gen Gengar Gen Gar Gen! (Wait until my next move! Then you will see why I rule. I shall erase all your memories, and have Francis forget about you!)" Gengar yelled_

"I think I will put down a attack card. Attack card special allows me to double my Chickorita's Attack points" Luna said as she puts the Attack Special card on the slot.

Chickorita felt stronger as her attack points went to 800 attack points.

"Chickorita, attack with Leaf Blade!" Luna yelled

Chickorita runs toward Gengar. As Chickorita came close, Gengar disappeared into the shadows.

Luna is now in danger as Gengar disappears in the shadows. Luna knows that she has to hope that Gengar doesn't come from behind her. However, her fears are correct, when she felt a lot of pain on her leg, and when she felt weaker.

"_Gengar Gen Gen! (I told you! I will curse ya! HAHAHAHA!)" Gengar laughed as he watched Luna suffer_

Gengar: 64,100 LP

Luna/Chickorita: 5,000 LP

Luna is starting to breathe harder. Her right leg was injured on the attack. She also noticed that Gengar should be called offside.

"Gengar! You cheated! That attack is offside!" Luna yelled

"_Gengar! (Whatever!)" Gengar yelled_

Luna tries to get a referee outside, but Gengar attacked her on her right leg. The attack sends Luna falling on the ground. Jason notices Luna outside, barley conscious. Jason knows that Luna needs help, to beat Gengar, and to help save her memories.

"Luna! Are you ok?" Jason yelled his question

"Im…ok. I just….need…help. Gengar….is…cheating!" Luna yelled through her weakening voice

"I shall help you" Jason said

Gengar was watching. He was now ready to attack the injured right leg of Luna. Gengar attacks with Shadow Ball

Gengar's Shadow Ball is headed for Luna's right leg. It was for sure to hit, until a Snivy appeared to block the attack. Luna happens to be saved by a now revived and freed Cheh the Snivy….

Gengar: 68,600 LP

Luna/Chickorita: 500 LP

(Current Situation & Location- Outside the medical center, 9 minutes into the battle- Luna VS Gengar)

Jason is trying to help Luna by getting Kat the Snivy to come out. Kat comes out to find Luna injured on her right leg. Kat knows who could have done this, it was Gengar. Kat goes to her referee spot.

"_Snive Sni Sni Snivy Sni Ivy Sni (Gengar, you are so going down. Luna is a innocent girl, so don't harm her please)" Kat said_

"_Gen Gengar Gar Gen Gen Gengar Gen Gar Gengar Gen Gengar! Gen Gar (Whatever! As long as Luna is conscious enough to battle, she stands in my way to curse Francis! She needs to be cursed right now! I have a agenda! That agenda is to curse Francis, and Luna! Oshawatt want this done! Lets get back to this battle so I can curse Luna, and Francis right now!)" Gengar yelled _

"_Sni Sni Sni Snivy( You injured her on her right leg!)" Kat said_

"_Gar" (Whatever!)" Gengar yelled_

"_Sni Snivy Sni! (You injured a innocent girl! She and Francis don't deserve this!)" Kat yelled_

"_Gen Gar (HA HA)" Gengar laughed_

As Kat and Gengar were arguing, Luna walks back to her battle spot. She can barely stand up, due to her injured right leg. She still wants to fight for Francis, and herself. Her Chickorita is angry at Gengar for what he did to Luna. Kat recaps the battle.

"_Sni Sni Snivy Sni Sni Snivy Snivy Sni (Let's remind the folks at home, who are watching the battle on Gamers Sky Sports 5 HD of what the score is, and the stipulations)" Kat said as a graphic of a score board came up on every television screen._

Graphic on television screens

**Match Day 3- Luna VS Gengar (Luna has Chickorita)**

**Match Type: Rivalry**

**Match Stipulations:**

**If Luna Loses in this one**

Francis the human trainer loses his memories of Luna

Luna loses **all**of her memories

**If Luna wins this one** (Rewards)

Exp: 100

**Items **

2 revives

1 potion

Luna gets a Pikachu card, and 5 defense upgrade cards

**Story**

Chapter 9- Team Angeles heads to Long Beach, CA for Pokemon Gym battle number 1

**Optional**

Cliffhanger series (I will explain at the start of tomorrows chapter)

(**Current Score board)**

Gengar: 68,600 LP (9,500 point run)

Luna/Chickorita: 500 LP (In danger of losing)

Possession: Luna

Luna draws a attack upgrade card on her turn. Luna plays the attack upgrade card.

"I start this turn by playing my attack upgrade card. Chickorita's attack points goes up from 800 to 900 points" Luna said as she puts the card on the upgrades portion of her duel disk.

Chickorita felt stronger as she got really angry at Gengar.

"I think my Chickorita is still angry at you Gengar for injuring my right leg. I think its pay back time. Chickorita, attack Gengar with Leaf Blade!" Luna yelled

Chickorita runs forward toward Gengar with amazing speed, and strikes Gengar. Luna was hoping to deal 900 Life point damage, but what happened next, made her happy.

Gengar: 59,600 LP

Luna: 500 LP (9,000 point run)

"Wow Chickorita. You used you special ability of Overgrow. Your attack increases when you are in danger of fainting" Luna said

"_Gen Gengar Gen Gen Gar (You got a lucky break! I will finish you Luna!)" Gengar yelled _

Gengar used Shadow ball

Gengar forms a ball with his paws, and aimed it toward Luna. Chickorita jumped and used Leaf Blade to block the attack. The counter attack gave Gengar 500 Life point damage

Gengar: 59,100 LP

Luna: 500 LP (9,500 point run)

Possession: Luna

Luna draws a speed card

"I start this turn with a attack card placement. I put my attack card on my upgrade deck. I raise my Chickorita's attack points from 900 to 1,200" Luna said

Chickorita felt stronger as her attack points went to 1,200 points. Chickorita's defense also went up somehow. Chickorita's defense went from 500 to 1,000.

"Attack Gengar with Leaf Blade!" Luna yelled

Chickorita runs forward toward Gengar. Chickorita jumps up and fired a beam of light from her leaf. Luna is surprised that Chickorita learned solar beam. Chickorita's Solar Beam attack deals a huge total of 6,000 life point damage.

Gengar: 53,100 LP

Luna: 500 LP (15,000 point run)

Luna is on a big roll. She already got a 15,000 point run under her belt. She might even make this a historic comeback. If she can get 10,000 more points on the run, she will make the comeback happen. Francis the Snivy from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" made a comeback with only 1LP remaining. That battle was against Darktwo.

"_Gen Gengar Gen Gar Gen Gengar! Gen Gen! Gar Gen Gar Gengar! (You should be cursed Luna! You don't deserve to be with Francis as a friend. Francis did not chose Oshawatt as his pokemon! I will make sure you will be unconscious for a long time!)" Gengar yelled_

Luna is getting scared. She wants to end Gengar fast.

Gengar uses a unknown move  
Gengar copies himself to make 9 copies of himself (this is not Double Team). Each Gengar copy now has red eyes. Each Gengar stares at Luna's eyes. Luna can't resist the stare. Chickorita resists the stare, but as each Gengar stares at Luna, her life points slowly drop.

Gengar: 53,599 LP

Luna: 1 LP

Luna almost falls unconscious after the attack but the help of Kat, Luna was bailed out by the offside rule.

"_Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Sni Ivy Sni Snivy (We have an offside on Gengar. The damage that Luna sustained drops to 499)" Kat said_

Luna is on her knees breathing hard. She is barley conscious, and about to lose, but she got bailed out by the offside. Luna stands up to try to continue the battle. Gengar hides in the shadows hoping to injure Luna more.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar fires a shadow ball from out of nowhere. The attack strikes Luna on her already injured right leg. Luna feels the pain on her right leg. Kat calls off the match, due to the fact that Gengar is cheating.

"_Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Snivy (Due to the fact the a competitor is cheating, the winner of this battle is Luna. She leads the Luna VS Gengar series 1 to 0)" Kat said_

"_Gen Gengar Gen Gen Gengar Gar Gen Gengar! (How did she win? I totally had the advantage! She will be cursed to have her memories erased! Francis should also forget about Luna!)" Gengar said as he got ready to use Shadow Ball on Luna's right leg_

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar's Shadow Ball is heading toward Luna's right leg. Chickorita tries to block the attack, but the ball was way too fast. Cheh also tries to block, but the ball is still fast. Jason tries to help, but as he grabbed Luna in a way to protect her, the Shadow Ball attack strikes Luna's right leg. Luna falls unconscious (but still wins because of Gengar's cheating), but it what Jason sees that Luna needs a doctor.

"We need a nurse right now!" Jason yelled

"Ok coming!" Nurse Jenifer yelled as she came over

Prof. Samantha sees that Luna is unconscious, and is bleeding on her right leg.

"We need a medical bed!" Nurse Jenifer said

"Francis is still unconscious. He has the last one" Nurse Jenny said

"We have one on the other side. Duhhh!" Nurse Jenifer said

"Ok" nurse Jenny said as she placed Luna on the medical bed

"Gengar is cheating!" Kristen yelled

"Oui Madame Kristen (Yes Ms. Kristen)" Prof. Samantha said

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: I did not think you saw that last line coming in French..


	9. Francis Faints! Here we go Again!

Welcome to chapter 9 of this story, in this chapter, Francis the human trainer revives, and the team heads to Long Beach. When Francis gets the news that Gengar injured Luna, he wants to battle Gengar. Gengar makes a easy battle, but what happens when Gengar uses the move that he used in the last chapter against Francis? Find out here. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Francis TheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes:

Italics +()= Pokemon Speech and Translations

(Here is a hint: Last night's chapter was titled "Luna Bailed Out! Luna is Unconscious!", and this morning's full chapter title is "Francis Fainted! Here we go again!")

**Fainting Chances**

Francis (Trainer): Automatic 100 percent

**Others**

Francis the Lucario appears as a new character

This is Match Day 4: Francis and Team VS Gengar

New Location- Long Beach, CA

(Last Lines before the bell)

(**Current Score board)**

Gengar: 68,600 LP (9,500 point run)

Luna/Chickorita: 500 LP (In danger of losing)

Possession: Luna

Luna draws a attack upgrade card on her turn. Luna plays the attack upgrade card.

"I start this turn by playing my attack upgrade card. Chickorita's attack points goes up from 800 to 900 points" Luna said as she puts the card on the upgrades portion of her duel disk.

Chickorita felt stronger as she got really angry at Gengar.

"I think my Chickorita is still angry at you Gengar for injuring my right leg. I think its pay back time. Chickorita, attack Gengar with Leaf Blade!" Luna yelled

Chickorita runs forward toward Gengar with amazing speed, and strikes Gengar. Luna was hoping to deal 900 Life point damage, but what happened next, made her happy.

Gengar: 59,600 LP

Luna: 500 LP (9,000 point run)

"Wow Chickorita. You used you special ability of Overgrow. Your attack increases when you are in danger of fainting" Luna said

"_Gen Gengar Gen Gen Gar (You got a lucky break! I will finish you Luna!)" Gengar yelled_

Gengar used Shadow ball

Gengar forms a ball with his paws, and aimed it toward Luna. Chickorita jumped and used Leaf Blade to block the attack. The counter attack gave Gengar 500 Life point damage

Gengar: 59,100 LP

Luna: 500 LP (9,500 point run)

Possession: Luna

Luna draws a speed card

"I start this turn with a attack card placement. I put my attack card on my upgrade deck. I raise my Chickorita's attack points from 900 to 1,200" Luna said

Chickorita felt stronger as her attack points went to 1,200 points. Chickorita's defense also went up somehow. Chickorita's defense went from 500 to 1,000.

"Attack Gengar with Leaf Blade!" Luna yelled

Chickorita runs forward toward Gengar. Chickorita jumps up and fired a beam of light from her leaf. Luna is surprised that Chickorita learned solar beam. Chickorita's Solar Beam attack deals a huge total of 6,000 life point damage.

Gengar: 53,100 LP

Luna: 500 LP (15,000 point run)

Luna is on a big roll. She already got a 15,000 point run under her belt. She might even make this a historic comeback. If she can get 10,000 more points on the run, she will make the comeback happen. Francis the Snivy from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" made a comeback with only 1LP remaining. That battle was against Darktwo.

"_Gen Gengar Gen Gar Gen Gengar! Gen Gen! Gar Gen Gar Gengar! (You should be cursed Luna! You don't deserve to be with Francis as a friend. Francis did not chose Oshawatt as his pokemon! I will make sure you will be unconscious for a long time!)" Gengar yelled_

Luna is getting scared. She wants to end Gengar fast.

Gengar uses a unknown move

Gengar copies himself to make 9 copies of himself (this is NOT Double Team). Each Gengar copy now has red eyes. Each Gengar stares at Luna's eyes. Luna can't resist the stare. Chickorita resists the stare, but as each Gengar stares at Luna, her life points slowly drop.

Gengar: 53,599 LP

Luna: 1 LP

Luna almost falls unconscious after the attack but the help of Kat, Luna was bailed out by the offside rule.

"_Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Sni Ivy Sni Snivy (We have an offside on Gengar. The damage that Luna sustained drops to 499)" Kat said_

Luna is on her knees breathing hard. She is barley conscious, and about to lose, but she got bailed out by the offside. Luna stands up to try to continue the battle. Gengar hides in the shadows hoping to injure Luna more.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar fires a shadow ball from out of nowhere. The attack strikes Luna on her already injured right leg. Luna feels the pain on her right leg. Kat calls off the match, due to the fact that Gengar is cheating.

"_Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Snivy (Due to the fact the a competitor is cheating, the winner of this battle is Luna. She leads the Luna VS Gengar series 1 to 0)" Kat said_

"_Gen Gengar Gen Gen Gengar Gar Gen Gengar! (How did she win? I totally had the advantage! She will be cursed to have her memories erased! Francis should also forget about Luna!)" Gengar said as he got ready to use Shadow Ball on Luna's right leg_

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar's Shadow Ball is heading toward Luna's right leg. Chickorita tries to block the attack, but the ball was way too fast. Cheh also tries to block, but the ball is still fast. Jason tries to help, but as he grabbed Luna in a way to protect her, the Shadow Ball attack strikes Luna's right leg. Luna falls unconscious (but still wins because of Gengar's cheating), but it what Jason sees that Luna needs a doctor.

"We need a nurse right now!" Jason yelled

"Ok coming!" Nurse Jenifer yelled as she came over

Prof. Samantha sees that Luna is unconscious, and is bleeding on her right leg.

"We need a medical bed!" Nurse Jenifer said

"Francis is still unconscious. He has the last one" Nurse Jenny said

"We have one on the other side. Duhhh!" Nurse Jenifer said

"Ok" nurse Jenny said as she placed Luna on the medical bed

"Gengar is cheating!" Kristen yelled

"Oui Madame Kristen (Yes Ms. Kristen)" Prof. Samantha said

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Before we begin, let me explain what a cliffhanger series is

**Cliffhanger Series- A cliffhanger series is like a playoff game. In this series, the objective to yell the cliffhanger line at the end first. This is a best of 7, and the winner can be supporter of the year, or win other prizes. This does not go against their records for battles. For the first series, its just 1 yell (this is just a warm up for latter on)**

**Cliffhanger Series 1: Luna VS Kristen**

**Stating Chapter: Chapter 9**

**Ending Chapter: Chapter 9**

**Prizes: None (Warm up only)**

**Cliffhanger line: "Francis No!..."**

(Current Situation and Location- Medical Center- 15 minutes after Luna fell unconscious)

The doctors and nurses are now treating Luna's injured right leg after Luna battled Gengar. Luna is still unconscious at this time. The nurses see the "Gamers Sky Sports 5 HD" truck, and decide to do a press conference about Francis and Luna's recovery efforts.

(Gamers Sky Sports 5 HD newsroom)

"We have breaking news out of Los Angeles. Gamer Sky Sports 5 HD has just learned that 2 pokemon trainers are unconscious and are in the hospital. The trainers names have been released, and they are rookie trainer Francis, and duel pokemon trainer, Luna. How were they unconscious? We have Nurse Jenifer at the scene hosting a live press conference. Lets listen in to the news conference." The news reporter said

(Outside the medical center- Press Conference Area)

"Good Morning everyone" Nurse Jenifer began.

"As you all know, Francis, and Luna are still unconscious at time in the medical center behind me. I see that all of you want to know how they ended up here. Francis ended up being unconscious, after he was attacked by the starter pokemon Oshawatt on the first day of his adventure. Oshawatt attacked because Francis did not pick him as a starter. Ever since day 1, he has been unconscious. The good news is that he should be able to revive today. The curse of Gengar (from Francis) is broken (for now). Luna, on the other hand, fell unconscious yesterday because Gengar attacked her on her right leg. At this time, anything can happen with Luna. One thing is for sure, Luna will survive this attack, but Gengar plans to curse Francis and Luna for his pleasure. We need to arrest Gengar before something bad happens to more innocent people, and pokemon. Luna should be back to wearing her white shorts, pink shirt, white socks, pink shoes, and a nice hairstyle within 2 days. When Francis revives, its off to Long Beach for fun, and a gym battle" Nurse Jenifer said to the media

"So there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the reasons why Francis and Luna are unconscious. As you found out, Francis should revive soon." The news reporter said as the weather segment started

(Medical Center)

Francis has just revived early from the curse of Gengar. His pokemon were very happy to see hm. Cheh was also happy, but needed to tell Francis about Luna.

"_Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Sni (Francis. I am happy to see you conscious. Luna is the opposite right now. She was injured on her right leg by Gengar.)" Cheh said_

"Thank you for telling me Cheh" Francis said

A medical bus arrived at the medical center to take everyone to Long Beach for Francis and Kristen's first gym challenge. The bus included medical devices to accommodate Luna. Everyone headed to board the medical bus.

(I-710 freeway to Long Beach- Time to Long Beach: 14 minutes)

The team is now heading to Long Beach to watch Francis team up with Kristen for their first badge. The team also watches Luna's health every 10 minutes. Luna is still unconscious at this point, but in her heart, she knows that Francis is hoping for her to revive soon. The bus is now at the Waterfront Gym at Long Beach. The team takes Luna to the medical center to monitor her, while Francis and Kristen get ready for their Gym badge challenge.

(Long Beach- Waterfront Gym)

Francis and Kristen are at the Waterfront Gym ready to challenge it. What they don't know is that Gengar is following Francis's every move. Francis and Kristen are heading inside, when they were stopped by a Lucario who was flying toward Francis. Francis catches the Lucario (The Lucario was unconscious). Francis knows that this Lucario needed to be at the medical center. Gengar is just moments away from knocking Francis unconscious. Francis and Kristen run toward the medical center. What they see, is what is about to happen to Francis. Kristen sees Gengar attacking Luna while she is unconscious. The doctors tries to get Gengar off of her, but Gengar continues to attack Luna while she is still unconscious. Gengar then sets his sights on Francis. Cheh tries hard to get in front of Gengar, but Gengar jumps over Cheh, and attacks Francis with Shadow Ball. The shadow ball attack was so fast, that Kristen can't protect Francis with her Tepig. Kristen tries to protect Francis by going in front of him, but the Shadow Ball curves around, and strikes Francis on his back. Francis falls down in only a matter of 6 seconds. Gengar then strikes Francis with a Shadow Ball on the head. Francis gets hit, and falls unconscious in just the 55th minute (Actually, Francis fainted 5 seconds later. I just put 55th minute because I was watching the UEFA UERO 2012 Tournament). Kristen gets worried….


	10. A Dangerous Plot Coming against Francis?

Welcome to the next chapter for this story. In today's late chapter, Is Gengar up to something more than attacking Francis and Luna while they are unconscious? This chapter might give the clues. We also have the Lucario that was unconscious last chapter, reviving in this one, and the Lucario has the same name as a trainer in this story. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything, well maybe just the plot…

Key Notes

**Reoccurring **

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and translations

Fainting chances

Cheh the Snivy: 10 percent

Revival chances

Francis: 10 percent

Luna: 2 percent

Gamers Sky Sports 3 HD news team entering: 100 percent

(Last Lines before the bell)

(Medical Center)

Francis has just revived early from the curse of Gengar. His pokemon were very happy to see hm. Cheh was also happy, but needed to tell Francis about Luna.

"_Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Sni Snivy Sni (Francis. I am happy to see you conscious. Luna is the opposite right now. She was injured on her right leg by Gengar.)" Cheh said_

"Thank you for telling me Cheh" Francis said

A medical bus arrived at the medical center to take everyone to Long Beach for Francis and Kristen's first gym challenge. The bus included medical devices to accommodate Luna. Everyone headed to board the medical bus.

(I-710 freeway to Long Beach- Time to Long Beach: 14 minutes)

The team is now heading to Long Beach to watch Francis team up with Kristen for their first badge. The team also watches Luna's health every 10 minutes. Luna is still unconscious at this point, but in her heart, she knows that Francis is hoping for her to revive soon. The bus is now at the Waterfront Gym at Long Beach. The team takes Luna to the medical center to monitor her, while Francis and Kristen get ready for their Gym badge challenge.

(Long Beach- Waterfront Gym)

Francis and Kristen are at the Waterfront Gym ready to challenge it. What they don't know is that Gengar is following Francis's every move. Francis and Kristen are heading inside, when they were stopped by a Lucario who was flying toward Francis. Francis catches the Lucario (The Lucario was unconscious). Francis knows that this Lucario needed to be at the medical center. Gengar is just moments away from knocking Francis unconscious. Francis and Kristen run toward the medical center. What they see, is what is about to happen to Francis. Kristen sees Gengar attacking Luna while she is unconscious. The doctors tries to get Gengar off of her, but Gengar continues to attack Luna while she is still unconscious. Gengar then sets his sights on Francis. Cheh tries hard to get in front of Gengar, but Gengar jumps over Cheh, and attacks Francis with Shadow Ball. The shadow ball attack was so fast, that Kristen can't protect Francis with her Tepig. Kristen tries to protect Francis by going in front of him, but the Shadow Ball curves around, and strikes Francis on his back. Francis falls down in only a matter of 6 seconds. Gengar then strikes Francis with a Shadow Ball on the head. Francis gets hit, and falls unconscious in just the 55th minute (Actually, Francis fainted 5 seconds later. I just put 55th minute because I was watching the **UEFA UERO 2012** Tournament). Kristen gets worried….

**UEFA EURO 2012- This is a soccer tournament that is held in Europe every 4 years. In this tournament, 16 countries in Europe compete for the cup. They start with the group stage, where 4 countries square off with each other three times. The top 2 go to the knockout stage. There is no " Goal Difference" score line in this tournament (explanation coming soon). After the group stage, it becomes a normal tournament. This year in the final, its Spain VS Italy. The final is on Sunday on ESPN at 11:30 AM.**

(Current Situation and Location- Outside the Waterfront Gym in Long Beach, CA- 90 seconds after Francis fainted)

Kristen is now worried about Francis, after he was attacked by Gengar. Gengar still has his eyes on Francis (this is not like in **Dragon Quest 9). **Gengar dashes toward the unconscious Francis, and tries attacking him again. Kristen tries to block the attack, but Gengar goes around her, and uses Shadow Punch on Francis's right leg (this is like what Gengar did to Luna, a few chapters ago). Kristen lets out her Tepig to try to block, but Gengar attacks Kristen. Kristen falls to the floor. Gengar uses Shadow Punch, and hits Francis on the right leg. Kristen runs toward the medical center to alert nurse Jenifer.

**Dragon Quest 9 reference (**Gengar still has his eyes on Francis)- **In the RPG game Dragon Quest 9 for the DS, if your character attacks, and a monster from the game gets mad, the monster/enemy has eyes for only that character, meaning that the enemy will attack the character until the character dies (In the Dragon Quest series, there is no "unconscious" status, instead, they use the "dead" status).**

(Long Beach Medical Center)

Kristen runs in and finds nurse Jenifer and alerts her about what happened to Francis.

"We need a nurse at the Waterfront Gym!" Kristen yelled

"What's wrong?" Nurse Jenifer asked

"Francis just got attacked by Gengar, fell unconscious, and his right leg is injured!" Kristen yelled

"We need medical assistance at the Waterfront Gym now!" Nurse Jenifer yelled to get the other nurses attention

"Dispatching nurses to Waterfront Gym now!" Nurse Jenny said as she pressed some keys on a key board

(In front of the Waterfront Gym)

A PA system activated outside the Waterfront Gym

"Attention all citizens. The Waterfront Gym site is now closed to visitors due to a medical emergency! Please evacuate the area now! This is not a drill!" The male announcer said

Gengar did not care about the warning as he continued attacking Francis while he is unconscious. The Pokemon Police Department are entering the area trying to see what's wrong. Gengar disappears before the police can capture him. The police can't believe their eyes.

"This trainer is bleeding on his right leg! I can't believe this!" A police officer by the name of Jack yelled

"Well, we need to get him to the medical center now!" A female police officer by the name of Jackie yelled

The Pokemon Medical Department arrives on the scene to take Francis to the medical center nearby. While that was going on, the Gamers Sky Sports 5 HD News Team arrived to report on the story. Luna revived in time to see what Gengar did to her best friend Francis…

"We start with Breaking News out of Long Beach, CA where Francis fell unconscious…AGAIN!. This is the second or third time this week he has fallen unconscious, due to a pokemon attack. Let's go live to the scene where we find our Frank the Chimchar reporting" Oliver the Emolga said

"That's correct Oliver, and right behind me is well he fell unconscious. Im standing at the entrance to the Waterfront Gym, and only the media are allowed in this area. He fell unconscious because a pokemon by the name of Gengar attacked him. From what I was told, Gengar not only attacked Francis, but his also attacked Luna, who happens to be a Duel pokemon trainer. She barley revived this hour, and now has to deal with the unconsciousness of her friend. Another thing I was told is that this started a few days ago, after Gengar got notified by Oshawatt that he wasn't chosen as Francis's starter pokemon. Then that started to escalate into a rivalry with Francis, his pokemon, and friends. Gengar wasn't captured, because he escaped from the police. There is also a note dropped by Gengar, and it says the following, and I quote "If Francis messes with Oshawatt again, he will be punished". It also points to a plot with the lake trio of Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. In the letter it says, and I quote " If Francis attacks me (Gengar) again, I can make sure he wont remember his friends, have any emotions, and will drained of willpower". Gengar must be caught soon. There is a 20,000 poke dollar reward being offered for any information regarding Gengar's location. Reporting live from the Waterfront Gym in Long Beach, Frank the Chimchar for Gamers Sky Sports 5 HD" Frank concluded

(Medical center)

Luna has just heard what Gengar is planning to do with Francis. Luna is not happy….

Next chapter is sometime next week.


	11. Luna is Cursed by Gengar!

Welcome to the surprise chapter of this week. In today's chapter, Luna reacts to the words of Gengar by issuing a battle challenge. Even if Luna's right leg is injured, she wants to make sure Gengar knows that Francis has friends to back him up. This is the chapter where Luna, and Gengar yell each other. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes:

This is a surprise chapter, meaning that sometime next week, I will update my profile for the upcoming chapters

I will not be in town starting Monday.

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and translations

**Fainting Chances**

Luna: Medium (54 percent)

Chickorita: Low (10 percent)

Other characters: 36 percent

**Revival Chances**

Francis: 0 percent

(Last Lines before the bell)

(In front of the Waterfront Gym)

A PA system activated outside the Waterfront Gym

"Attention all citizens. The Waterfront Gym site is now closed to visitors due to a medical emergency! Please evacuate the area now! This is not a drill!" The male announcer said

Gengar did not care about the warning as he continued attacking Francis while he is unconscious. The Pokemon Police Department are entering the area trying to see what's wrong. Gengar disappears before the police can capture him. The police can't believe their eyes.

"This trainer is bleeding on his right leg! I can't believe this!" A police officer by the name of Jack yelled

"Well, we need to get him to the medical center now!" A female police officer by the name of Jackie yelled

The Pokemon Medical Department arrives on the scene to take Francis to the medical center nearby. While that was going on, the Gamers Sky Sports 5 HD News Team arrived to report on the story. Luna revived in time to see what Gengar did to her best friend Francis…

"We start with Breaking News out of Long Beach, CA where Francis fell unconscious…AGAIN!. This is the second or third time this week he has fallen unconscious, due to a pokemon attack. Let's go live to the scene where we find our Frank the Chimchar reporting" Oliver the Emolga said

"That's correct Oliver, and right behind me is well he fell unconscious. Im standing at the entrance to the Waterfront Gym, and only the media are allowed in this area. He fell unconscious because a pokemon by the name of Gengar attacked him. From what I was told, Gengar not only attacked Francis, but his also attacked Luna, who happens to be a Duel pokemon trainer. She barley revived this hour, and now has to deal with the unconsciousness of her friend. Another thing I was told is that this started a few days ago, after Gengar got notified by Oshawatt that he wasn't chosen as Francis's starter pokemon. Then that started to escalate into a rivalry with Francis, his pokemon, and friends. Gengar wasn't captured, because he escaped from the police. There is also a note dropped by Gengar, and it says the following, and I quote "If Francis messes with Oshawatt again, he will be punished". It also points to a plot with the lake trio of Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. In the letter it says, and I quote " If Francis attacks me (Gengar) again, I can make sure he won't remember his friends, have any emotions, and will drained of willpower". Gengar must be caught soon. There is a 20,000 poke dollar reward being offered for any information regarding Gengar's location. Reporting live from the Waterfront Gym in Long Beach, Frank the Chimchar for Gamers Sky Sports 5 HD" Frank concluded

(Medical center)

Luna has just heard what Gengar is planning to do with Francis. Luna is not happy….

(Current Situation and Location- Long Beach Medical Center, 4 minutes after Francis the trainer fell unconscious, and Luna heard the Gamers Sky Sports 5 HD report)

Luna is still trying to take in what she heard in the report. She could not believe that Gengar wants Francis to have his memories erased, have him drained of emotion, and drained of willpower. She wants to fight Gengar, but almost forgot about her injured right leg. She asks the doctors for clearance to battle Gengar.

"Nurse Jenifer, can I battle Gengar?" Luna asks

"I know you want to have Francis for what happened, but with your injured right leg, maybe not a good idea." Nurse Jenifer said

"Gengar must be brought down before anything bad happens" Luna said

"I agree. I have decided to change my mind. Go for it Luna. I just have one request. If Gengar attacks your right leg again, just press this button, and we shall send the medical team to help you out" Nurse Jenifer said as she gave Luna a necklace with a "**life alert**" button to it.

"Thank you" Luna said

"No problem. Just give Gengar the beating of his life!" Nurse Jenifer yelled

"Oh yes I will" Luna said

**Life Alert- This is a medical service given to residents who need help. It works when someone falls down, but can't get back up. The system is activated when the fallen person presses the button. The workers in the medical office will rush to get help for the injured or fallen person right away. It can also help protect residents from fire, and other life treating problems.**

The nurses wheel Luna out to the waiting area. The nurses carry Luna off from the medical bed, and take her to the restroom to have her dress up.

Luna wears white shorts, pink shoes, white socks, white shirt, a red tie, and of course, to remind her of Francis, a blue headband with the word "Chelsea" printed on it.

"**No matter what Gengar throws at me next, I must keep Francis safe, even if I have to put myself on the line to do so" **Luna said to herself

"**No matter what Gengar throws at me next, I must keep Francis safe, even if I have to put myself on the line to do so" (Maplestory reference)- This is a Maplestory Legends reference. In the actual Maplestory video, the female character says these lines (with the exceptions of the names here, and the fact that I re-worded the saying) to remind herself that she keeps the maple word safe. **

**Maplestory- Maplestory is a downloadable computer game made by "Nexon", and "Wizet". This is MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game), meaning that lots of people are playing this game at the same time. The game has a create yourself feature where you can pick out you own starting weapon, shirt, boots, etc. The game also has a class system, where you can have your character become a warrior, mage, thief, and many more (I might do a class system for this story). The game is rated T, but this is a very fun game. There are many other features as well. I barely scratched the surface. Look for more Maplestory references soon.**

(Outside the Medical Center in Long Beach)

Luna is walking outside the medical center after reviving. She is walking slow, due to her still injured right leg. She notices a purple shadow approach her. She knows it's Gengar. Luna takes out her pokemon duel disk, and summons Chickorita out. Her Chickorita knows that Luna is not safe. Her Chickorita attacks the shadow. The shadow revealed to be Gengar. Gengar attacks Chicorita. Chickorita dodges the move. Luna speaks up.

"Gengar! You injured one of my best friends! You should be punished! Once Im done with you, I want you out!" Luna yelled to get Gengar's attention.

"_Gengar Gen Gen Gengar Gar Gen Gengar! (Excuse me! You should still be unconscious little girl! Francis earned what I did to him for not picking Oshawatt! You should have your memories of Francis erased now!)" Gengar yelled_

"He did not earn what you did! Francis and I are innocent, and we don't deserve this pain of yours! How dare you try to injure an innocent pokemon trainer, and you trying to say that if he touches you, he will have his memories erased, his emotions drained, and his willpower destroyed completely! That is a evil act on your part! I don't even deserve to have my memories erased!" Luna yelled

"_Gen Gar (Whatever!)" Gengar yelled_

"Whatever! Gengar, if Francis revives, he will defeat you, and I will stand by his side! How do you feel now?" Luna asked

"_Gengar! (You are lucky!)" Gengar yelled_

"Lucky you say? I am not! Me and Francis have been friends for more than 3 years! I did not find a lucky friend, I found a great friend, my friend you, Gengar, knocked unconscious! You should be ashamed of what you have done! Chickorita even knows what Im talking about! Also, you injured my right leg, but I still managed to hang on, and I got support from Francis. He even kissed me to support my revival! (Romantic part coming soon). Now, you knocked him unconscious, for what? Not picking Oshawatt as a starter? That is a lame reason for this situation! If he wants to pick Oshawatt, he will! He chose the handsome Snivy. I recommend you to leave me and Francis alone!" Luna yelled at Gengar

Gengar keeps yelling at Luna

"_Gengar gen Gengar Gar Ga Gar Gengar (Leave him alone? Sure, but not without his memories being erased!)" Gengar yelled_

"I said that Francis does not deserve this pain from you!" Luna yelled

Gengar disappears into the shadows

"I better run" Luna said to her self

As Luna was running, Gengar appeared behind her, and used the move Curse.

Gengar spawns a needle on himself, and behind Luna's arm. Gengar's first needle hits himself (1st effect). The second needle was sent toward Luna's right arm. Luna never saw it coming. She felt a something pierce her right arm. Luna suddenly stopped running, and felt pain through out her body. She tries to ignore the pain, but she got weaker. Fifteen seconds later, she faints on the floor, but before she did, she pressed her life alert button. Gengar runs from the scene to escape.

(Medical Center in Long Beach)

The doctors were treating Francis's injures, when the doctors, and nurses get a life alert call.

"Life Alert medical assistance needed in front of the Waterfront Gym!" The Life Alert announcer said

"Copy that!" A nurse said

The nurses head straight to the scene to notice that Luna is unconscious, and has a needle coming from her right arm.

"It's Luna! Get her to the bed now!" Nurse Jenifer yelled

"Take off the needle please!" Nurse Jenny yelled

"Gengar's fault!" Nurse Jack yelled

FrancistheUnconsciousSnivy101: What will happen to Luna and Francis next, when Jason tries to battle Gengar? Find out when I return from West Covina, CA next week.


	12. Francis Saves Luna in a Big Way

Welcome to chapter 12 of this story. In today's chapter, Francis revives in time to save Luna from a potential coma attack (Francis will be unconscious for an **"X" **number of days). We also have breaking news on the Los Angeles Lakers. Usually, I would start a chapter with "Here we go, and without further delay…..", but today, we start with bad news. Please read this request from an author by the name of Galaxina-the-Seedrian:

**This is something urgent!**

A few days ago, **iheartphinabella05** was **reported**. She needs help dearly, as she was threatened to be banned. Please, she needs help. **I'm scared for her**.

**Iheartphinabella05 didn't do anything wrong**. She's a good friend, and a good author. I've known her for a while now, and I know she wouldn't do anything to break the rules. Please, we've got to do something before something terrible happens to her! I'm begging you!

**Paste and post this on your stories! Make sure she isn't banned!**

…I feel for her, even if I did not read her stories. Please save her, just like what Francis the trainer is about to do when Luna is in trouble in today's chapter.

By the way: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

(Last Lines before the Bell)

Luna is walking outside the medical center after reviving. She is walking slow, due to her still injured right leg. She notices a purple shadow approach her. She knows it's Gengar. Luna takes out her pokemon duel disk, and summons Chickorita out. Her Chickorita knows that Luna is not safe. Her Chickorita attacks the shadow. The shadow revealed to be Gengar. Gengar attacks Chicorita. Chickorita dodges the move. Luna speaks up.

"Gengar! You injured one of my best friends! You should be punished! Once Im done with you, I want you out!" Luna yelled to get Gengar's attention.

"_Gengar Gen Gen Gengar Gar Gen Gengar! (Excuse me! You should still be unconscious little girl! Francis earned what I did to him for not picking Oshawatt! You should have your memories of Francis erased now!)" Gengar yelled_

"He did not earn what you did! Francis and I are innocent, and we don't deserve this pain of yours! How dare you try to injure an innocent pokemon trainer, and you trying to say that if he touches you, he will have his memories erased, his emotions drained, and his willpower destroyed completely! That is a evil act on your part! I don't even deserve to have my memories erased!" Luna yelled

"_Gen Gar (Whatever!)" Gengar yelled_

"Whatever! Gengar, if Francis revives, he will defeat you, and I will stand by his side! How do you feel now?" Luna asked

"_Gengar! (You are lucky!)" Gengar yelled_

"Lucky you say? I am not! Me and Francis have been friends for more than 3 years! I did not find a lucky friend, I found a great friend, my friend you, Gengar, knocked unconscious! You should be ashamed of what you have done! Chickorita even knows what Im talking about! Also, you injured my right leg, but I still managed to hang on, and I got support from Francis. He even kissed me to support my revival! (Romantic part coming soon). Now, you knocked him unconscious, for what? Not picking Oshawatt as a starter? That is a lame reason for this situation! If he wants to pick Oshawatt, he will! He chose the handsome Snivy. I recommend you to leave me and Francis alone!" Luna yelled at Gengar

Gengar keeps yelling at Luna

"_Gengar gen Gengar Gar Ga Gar Gengar (Leave him alone? Sure, but not without his memories being erased!)" Gengar yelled_

"I said that Francis does not deserve this pain from you!" Luna yelled

Gengar disappears into the shadows

"I better run" Luna said to her self

As Luna was running, Gengar appeared behind her, and used the move Curse.

Gengar spawns a needle on himself, and behind Luna's arm. Gengar's first needle hits himself. The second needle was sent toward Luna's right arm. Luna never saw it coming. She felt a something pierce her right arm. Luna suddenly stopped running, and felt pain throughout her body. She tries to ignore the pain, but she got weaker. Fifteen seconds later, she faints on the floor, but before she did, she pressed her life alert button. Gengar runs from the scene to escape.

(Medical Center in Long Beach)

The doctors were treating Francis's injures, when the doctors, and nurses get a life alert call.

"Life Alert medical assistance needed in front of the Waterfront Gym!" The Life Alert announcer said

"Copy that!" A nurse said

The nurses head straight to the scene to notice that Luna is unconscious, and has a needle coming from her right arm.

"It's Luna! Get her to the bed now!" Nurse Jenifer yelled

"Take off the needle please!" Nurse Jenny yelled

"Gengar's fault!" Nurse Jack yelled

(Current Situation & Location- Medical Center in Long Beach, and 2 minutes after Luna fainted due to Gengar's curse)

The doctors are now taking Luna straight to the medical center after she was found unconscious. The doctors take Luna to a room for treatment.

"Take out the needle from her arm!" Nurse Jack said

"Got it off sir" Nurse Jenifer said

"She's bleeding on her arm! Let's get to the room fast!" Nurse Jenny yelled

"Ok" Nurse Jack said

"What about Francis sir?" Nurse Jennifer asked

"Nurse Jen can take care of him" Nurse Jack said

"Ok" Nurse Jenifer said

As the nurses are taking Luna to the treatment room, the Gamers Sky Sports 3 News team has arrived outside the medical center to report on Luna, and Francis being unconscious for a while.

(Outside the medical center)

Television Point of view- This is how viewers will watch the news.

"Welcome to Gamers Sky Sports News 3 HD. Today we cover the greatest achievements of our own reporter, Frank the Chimchar. We also have breaking news on the Los Angeles Lakers of the real Los Angeles, CA (later in the chapter)" Oliver the Emolga said as the "Breaking News" transition appeared on the television

"We start with breaking news of a different type. Gamers Sky News has just learned that Luna, who is a Duel pokemon duelist, has just fainted due to Gengar using the move curse. Also, Francis is still unconscious in the medical center. We go to our number one reporter, Frank the Chimchar for more information" Oliver the Emolga said as the "Long Beach" transition appears on the screen

"Thank you Oliver. Im right outside the Long Beach Medical center, where Luna and Francis are being treated for their injuries. Luna fell unconscious after Gengar used the move Curse on her. Curse is a move that can deliver a lot of pain to the victim, and it isn't fun. There is also another factor. The pain to the victim is just part 1. The curse is part 2. From what I am told, Gengar may have just cursed Luna to faint for a day, but Luna will have no memories of Francis. These are just rumors for now. We all hope that it won't happen. As far as Francis is concerned, Francis is expected to revive this afternoon at around 14:30 (which is about 5:30PM ET in the US/ **2:30PM WESTERN**). That is the only good news we have for you all. Live from the medical center in Long Beach, Frank the Chimchar for Gamers Sky News 3 HD" Frank the Chimchar concluded.

(inside the Medical center)

The doctors are currently treating to Luna's injuries. The doctors have evaluated Luna's recovery, and the doctors expect her to revive tomorrow.

(Francis's room)

Cheh the Snivy is near Francis's left leg, still looking for Oshawatt. Cheh suddenly see's nurse Jen.

"Hello guys" nurse Jen said to Francis's pokemon

"_Snivy Sni (Hello Nurse Jen)" Cheh the Snivy said_

"_Bui Buizel (Hello mam)" Francis the Buizel said_

"_Sni Snivy (Hello Nurse Jen)" Yuneri the Snivy said_

"Im glad to see you guys. I am going to need you guys to step out of the room, so that I can monitor Francis" Nurse Jen said as Francis's pokemon stepped out of the room.

Nurse Jen is now monitoring Francis, when she came across an encouraging sign that Francis is to revive today:

**Nurse Jen's Evaluation of Francis the trainer**

Blood Loss: 0 percent

Condition: Stable, still unconscious (Upgraded from Serious, still unconscious)

Chance of revival: 98% at 2:30 PM

(Still inside the medical center)

Nurse Jen gets happy when she finds out that Francis will revive soon. Nurse Jen tells everyone that Francis will revive at any time.

(Room 403- Luna's room)

The doctors in Luna's room are monitoring her blood loss, her condition, and her temperature. Luna's condition looks promising for revival the next day.

**Luna's condition as of this time**

Blood Loss: 15 percent

Temp: 89 degrees

Condition: serious, and still unconscious

(Same room)

The doctors have determined that Luna will revive the next day

(2:30 PM)

The nurses in Francis's room witnessed Francis reviving on the bed. Francis revives in his room.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You are in the medical center in Long Beach. Gengar knocked you unconscious" Nurse Jen said

"I see. How is Luna?" Francis asked

"She is also unconscious" Nurse Jen said

(The Next day)

Luna is moments away from revival. She revives at 2 AM in the morning.

(9AM)

Luna is now awake and alert as she goes and visits Francis in Francis's room.

"Hello my friend" Luna said

"Good Morning Luna" Francis said

"How do you feel?" Luna asked

"I feel great to see you" Francis said

"Me too…" Luna said as she got cut off when she got teleported outside the medical center

"Luna!" Francis yelled

(Outside the Medical center)

Luna was teleported outside the Medical center. She saw the pokemon that knocked her, and Francis unconscious, it was Gengar.

"Gengar! What you want now?" Luna asked

"_Gen Gar Gen Gar (I want you away from Francis!)" Gengar yelled_

"How dare you say that!" Luna yelled

Luna summons her Chickorita to defend herself

Gengar uses an unknown move

Gengar jumps up, and makes 10 copies of himself. Each Gengar copy holds Luna down in place. Luna tries to escape, but the Gengar copies use bite on Luna. Luna tries to yell for help, but Gengar (the real one) covers Luna's mouth. Luna's Chickorita tries to help, but the real Gengar knocks Chickorita unconscious. All of the Gengars uses Shadow Ball.

The Shadow Balls of all the Gengars combine to make a super massive Shadow Ball. Luna is still weakened by the bites from the Gengars copies. Luna braces for a big impact, but she never took it. It is who is unconscious on the floor that took the impact. She notice that a certain "Chelsea F.C" fan is not in his medical bed. She also noticed that she was saved by this certain someone.

Kristen headed outside to find Francis unconscious. Luna and Kristen gets ready to yell the two cliffhanger words.

"FRANCIS NOOO!.." Luna yelled first

**Cliffhanger series (Luna VS Kristen)**

**Luna wins series 1 to 0**

**Late Breaking News: If you are following the Los Angeles Lakers, you might see someone new next season. He is Steve Nash, who is from the Phoenix Suns. The deal happens to be approved. **

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Here is the schedule for next week**

1) Chapters 13 to 18 of this story

2) Chapters 66 to 71 of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"

3) Your Voice, Next Plot game begins


	13. Luna Confesses Her Love to Francis!

Welcome to a special chapter 13 of this story. In today's chapter, is love on the way between Luna and Francis? This comes on the heels of the last chapter, when Francis saves Luna. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key notes:

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and translations

Romance Chance: Is Luna about to confess her love to Francis, after Francis saves her?

The notes in this chapter (Luna's and Francis's) were posted on their medical beds by Francis the Lucario. Francis the Lucario will officially appear on Monday's chapter. Their notes were written 4 seconds before they fell unconscious.

**(Last Lines before the bell)**

(2:30 PM)

The nurses in Francis's room witnessed Francis reviving on the bed. Francis revives in his room.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You are in the medical center in Long Beach. Gengar knocked you unconscious" Nurse Jen said

"I see. How is Luna?" Francis asked

"She is also unconscious" Nurse Jen said

(The Next day)

Luna is moments away from revival. She revives at 2 AM in the morning.

(9AM)

Luna is now awake and alert as she goes and visits Francis in Francis's room.

"Hello my friend" Luna said

"Good Morning Luna" Francis said

"How do you feel?" Luna asked

"I feel great to see you" Francis said

"Me too…" Luna said as she got cut off when she got teleported outside the medical center

"Luna!" Francis yelled

(Outside the Medical center)

Luna was teleported outside the Medical center. She saw the pokemon that knocked her, and Francis unconscious, it was Gengar.

"Gengar! What you want now?" Luna asked

"_Gen Gar Gen Gar (I want you away from Francis!)" Gengar yelled_

"How dare you say that statement!" Luna yelled

Luna summons her Chickorita to defend herself

Gengar uses an unknown move that changes everything.

Gengar jumps up, and makes 10 copies of himself. Each Gengar copy holds Luna down in place. Luna tries to escape, but the Gengar copies use bite on Luna. Luna tries to yell for help, but Gengar (the real one) covers Luna's mouth. Luna's Chickorita tries to help, but the real Gengar knocks Chickorita unconscious. All of the Gengar's uses Shadow Ball.

The Shadow Balls of all the Gengar's combine to make a super massive Shadow Ball. Luna is still weakened by the bites from the Gengar's copies. Luna braces for a big impact, but she never took it. It is who is unconscious on the floor that took the impact. She noticed that a certain "Chelsea F.C" fan is not in his medical bed. She also noticed that she was saved by this certain someone.

Kristen headed outside to find Francis unconscious. Luna and Kristen gets ready to yell the two cliffhanger words.

"FRANCIS NOOO!.." Luna yelled first

**(Current Situation and Location- Outside the Long Beach Medical Center, and 40 seconds after Francis the trainer saved Luna from fainting!)**

Luna has just witnessed a certain somebody saving her life. She goes straight to the spot of the unconscious Francis, and tries to revive him in 50 seconds. Luna almost kisses Francis by mistake. She could not revive Francis. She calls for a medical team to treat to Francis's unconsciousness. Luna calls for the medical team on her radio.

"This is Luna! I need help outside the medical center!" Luna yelled into the radio

Luna was waiting for a response, but it never came. Gengar is laughing.

"_GENGARRR! Gen Gar Gar Gen Gar Gen (HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should never see Francis again! He will never remember you!)" Gengar yells_

"Im watching you!" Luna yelled

"_Gen Gengar Gar Gen Gengar! (Im happy to see you suffer what Francis over here is about to suffer)" Gengar yelled as he summoned a needle near Francis's left leg_

The needle is approaching Francis's left leg. Luna runs over to block the needle with her hand. Luna gets a chance to laugh at Gengar.

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like someone missed!" Luna laughed

As Luna was laughing, she gets weaker from the curse effect. Gengar takes advantage by attacking Luna on her right leg. Luna tries to move out of the way, but with Gengar's curse on Luna in effect, Luna's speed drops. Luna gets hit on her leg. She felt a lot of pain on her leg. She tries to remain conscious, but faints moments latter. It is what she says before she faints, that might be a huge turning point.

"I….love….you" Luna said before she fainted from Gengar's attack

(12:09 PM)

Gengar is still laughing at his favorite victim, Francis.

"_Gen Gar Gengar Gen Gar Gen Gar (Looks like I get to erase someone's memories this afternoon_ )" Gengar said as he comes closer to Francis.

Gengar closes in on Francis, and summons out a Uxie clone. Gengar was about to have Uxie open his eyes, when the Uxie decided to turn toward Gengar. Gengar swats Uxie away. Uxie opens his eyes, while Gengar closes his eyes. Uxie is trying to help Francis and Luna by erasing Gengar's memories.

(3 PM)

Francis and Luna are now inside the medical center being treated for their injures. The nurses are worried about Francis, because he took a heavy attack to save Luna.

"Someone watch Francis's condition please!" Nurse Jenifer yelled

"I will" Kristen said

"Me too. I am worried about my newest friend" Serenity said

"Me three. Francis never deserved to faint like this. I am glad he saved Luna" Jason said

"Go to his room you three" Nurse Jenifer said

Kristen, Jason, and Serenity go to Francis's room to monitor him.

(Francis's room)

Jason and Kristen arrived first inside Francis's room. They still found him unconscious. Kristen also finds a little note lying on Francis's left leg. Kristen read the three words that made her happy.

"I love you" the note read

Kristen was happy to find out that Luna wanted to do romance with Francis. Kristen hopes that Francis will revive soon.

(Luna's room)

The doctors and nurses are now treating to Luna's injures. The nurses were monitoring her condition, when they spot a note. The nurses in Luna's room are happy.

"I love you too Luna!" the note read

The nurses noticed that this note was signed by Francis. Gengar was watching outside.

"_GENGAR! GEN Gar Gen (Love! How dare they! I will destroy Luna, then I will make sure Francis has no memories of Luna!)" Gengar yelled_

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101:**

**Next week, I will start the game I call "Your Vote, Next Plot. Here are the rules to the game, and anyone can join.**

**1) Read the statement given, then vote for the choice by PM**

**2) The first round will have 8 choices, the second round will have 4, and the final round will have 2.**

**3) The choice(s) with the most votes will go on to the next round**

**4) The plot for the chapter will be determined on Friday.**

**From tonight until August 15, the plot selected during the "Your Vote, Next Plot" game, will be featured on the chapter on Friday.**

**After August 15****th****, we will do the chapters on Friday, and you have all week to vote.**

**PM Me with this to play**

**Subject: "Your Vote, Next Plot" game**

**Message:**

**1) To vote: I would like to vote for choice_,_,_, and blank**

**2) To join: I would like to play. I am interested**

**I will also accept votes as reviews. Good night and enjoy the weekend!**


	14. New Rivals Appear and More Chaos

Welcome to chapter 14 of this story. In today's chapter, we have a new character (if you read from a couple chapters ago, you might get a clue on who it is). We also two new rivals appearing in this chapter. There will Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

**Key Notes**

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and English translation

New Characters appear here- Francis the Lucario (teammate), Serperior, and Ninetales (Rivals)

**Fainting Chances**

Luna: 100 percent

**Match Day Chances**

Francis VS Allen (Allen is the Gym leader at the Waterfront Gym): 0 percent

**Revival Chances**

Francis: 1 percent

Luna: 99 percent

**Game Previews**

Its that time of year again where we gamers are ready to see what games we are buying. Today, I help you preview FIFA 13. Look for my version of the preview sometime in this chapter.

**Game Reviews**

Is this game worth your money? Find out when I review the game NBA 2K12.

**Sport References**

None in this chapter

**(Last lines before the bell)**

As Luna was laughing, she gets weaker from the curse effect. Gengar takes advantage by attacking Luna on her right leg. Luna tries to move out of the way, but with Gengar's curse on Luna in effect, Luna's speed drops. Luna gets hit on her leg. She felt a lot of pain on her leg. She tries to remain conscious, but faints moments latter. It is what she says before she faints, that might be a huge turning point.

"I….love….you" Luna said before she fainted from Gengar's attack

(12:09 PM)

Gengar is still laughing at his favorite victim, Francis.

"_Gen Gar Gengar Gen Gar Gen Gar (Looks like I get to erase someone's memories this afternoon_ )" Gengar said as he comes closer to Francis.

Gengar closes in on Francis, and summons out a Uxie clone. Gengar was about to have Uxie open his eyes, when the Uxie decided to turn toward Gengar. Gengar swats Uxie away. Uxie opens his eyes, while Gengar closes his eyes. Uxie is trying to help Francis and Luna by erasing Gengar's memories.

(3 PM)

Francis and Luna are now inside the medical center being treated for their injures. The nurses are worried about Francis, because he took a heavy attack to save Luna.

"Someone watch Francis's condition please!" Nurse Jenifer yelled

"I will" Kristen said

"Me too. I am worried about my newest friend" Serenity said

"Me three. Francis never deserved to faint like this. I am glad he saved Luna" Jason said

"Go to his room you three" Nurse Jenifer said

Kristen, Jason, and Serenity go to Francis's room to monitor him.

(Francis's room)

Jason and Kristen arrived first inside Francis's room. They still found him unconscious. Kristen also finds a little note lying on Francis's left leg. Kristen read the three words that made her happy.

"I love you" the note read

Kristen was happy to find out that Luna wanted to do romance with Francis. Kristen hopes that Francis will revive soon.

(Luna's room)

The doctors and nurses are now treating to Luna's injures. The nurses were monitoring her condition, when they spot a note. The nurses in Luna's room are happy.

"I love you too Luna!" the note read

The nurses noticed that this note was signed by Francis. Gengar was watching outside.

"_GENGAR! GEN Gar Gen (Love! How dare they! I will destroy Luna, then I will make sure Francis has no memories of Luna!)" Gengar yelled_

**(Current Location, and situation- Long Beach Medical Center, and 1 hour and 50 minutes after Francis and Luna fainted)**

The nurses in Francis's room are now monitoring Francis's condition. The nurses find out that Francis will not revive today, based on the report they have written:

**Francis's condition**

Blood Loss: 54 percent

Temp: 98 degrees

Condition: serious

How long will Francis be unconscious for?: TBD

(Francis's room)

The nurses are trying to stop the bleeding on Francis's left leg. Francis blood loss is at 54 percent, according to the nurses. The nurses know that Francis was brave enough to save Luna from the exact pain that he felt.

(Luna's room)

The nurses in Luna's room are monitoring Luna's condition. After they have done a report, they find that Luna will revive at 9 PM tonight. They also want Luna to know that Francis saved her life in a big way. The nurses write a note, and slip the note under Luna's pillow.

**Luna's condition**

Blood loss: 0 percent

Temp: 81 degrees

Condition: Stable, still unconscious

How long will Luna be unconscious for: 8 hours and 2 minutes (according to the nurses)

(Luna's room)

The nurses are continuing to monitor Luna's condition

(Outside the medical center)

Kristen was trying to figure out how Francis fainted while saving Luna. She concluded that Francis took Gengar's attack to save her. She got that prediction right when she asked Nurse Jenifer.

"Hello Nurse Jenifer" Kristen said

"Why hello Kristen" Nurse Jenifer said

"Is Francis unconscious because he saved Luna?" Kristen asked

"That is a yes. He saved Luna, but how he did, well, I would say that he sensed that Luna was in danger. You see, Francis was talking with Luna, when all of a sudden, Luna was teleported outside by Gengar. Luna was about to take a big Shadow Ball attack, when Francis runs to take the attack. Luna was still attacked by Gengar. I heard the words "I love you" from Luna, before she fainted from the pain on her right leg" Nurse Jenifer said

"I guess Francis is very noble" Kristen said

"I would say so" Nurse Jenifer said

"He is a very good friend to have" Kristen said

"I agree" Nurse Jenifer said

(Inside the Medical center)

A Lucario was running for his life as a Serperior, and a Ninetales was running after him. The Lucario runs toward Francis's room. The Lucario sensed that Francis is unconscious. The Lucario used a Aura Sphere attack on the Ninetales. The Ninetales felt the pain, and Lucario runs inside Francis's room, and locks the door. The nurses inside Francis's room allow the Lucario inside. The nurses found out that the Lucario is level 7, and has a name tag. The name tag read "Francis the Lucario". The nurses are very happy. The Lucario also goes beside Francis's bed.

(8: 50 PM)

The nurses are monitoring Luna's condition when they find out that Luna is stirring (reviving). Luna is finally conscious to speak to the nurses.

"Where am I?" Luna asks

"You are in the medical center. You see, you fell unconscious 8 hours ago. There is someone who saved you, and I believe that you know who it is" Nurse Jack said

"Is it Francis?" Luna asks

"Yes it is. He saved you from being unconscious for 5 days. Francis is expected by the nurses to revive in 4 days. I also received this note, and you can see it" Nurse Jack said as he handed Luna the note.

Luna read the note:

"I love you too!, signed by Francis"

Luna was happy to hear that Francis loves her. Luna loves Francis back for him saving her. She also saw a copy of "FIFA 13" on the floor. She questions it because FIFA 13 won't come out until the fall.

**We will take a break to preview "FIFA 13". We shall be back, and I don't own anything!**

FIFA 13 is a game made by EA SPORTS, and is one of the best sports games ever. The game is already getting reservations at game stores. This year, they have new game play features like mobile play, where you get to play on your phones. The cover this year has one of the best players to play the game, and his name is Messi, more specifically, Lionel Messi, He is one of the best to play, and he score more than 50 goals last season in "LA Liga" (Spanish League). FIFA 13 will be out this fall.

**We are now back to "Francis and Snivy's Adventure" on Gamers Sky 4. Our game review is coming up later in this chapter.**

(Luna's room)

The nurses in Luna's room are now allowing Luna to change back to her normal clothes. Luna goes straight to the restroom to change, and she said a line that is all too familiar to her. It was the line that sounded like she wanted to protect the one she loved, Francis the trainer.

"No matter what Gengar throws at me next, I must keep Francis safe, even if I have to put myself on the line to do so" Luna said to herself

Luna then added to her line, a addition that shows that Luna truly loves Francis.

"If Gengar makes Francis faint, I shall get my revenge by destroying Gengar" Luna added

Gengar was just outside, listening to Luna's words. He wanted to curse Luna, and have Francis's memories of Luna erased right away.

Gengar is now at the restroom door, and is waiting for Luna to come out. Luna comes out 1 minute later, only to get attacked by Luna. As Luna felt the pain of a Shadow Ball attack by Gengar, Gengar disappears into the shadows to escape. Luna is on the ground, holding on to her right leg. Luna remains conscious, and gets to nurse Jack. Nurse Jack see's Luna hopping over to him, and Nurse Jack carry's Luna to the examination room. After the evaluation, Luna has a right leg injury, and Luna is bleeding. Luna tries to stay conscious, but because of blood loss, Luna falls unconscious, and Nurse Jack puts Luna on a medical bed. A Ninetales and a Serperior are watching Luna suffer.

"_Nine Nine Tales Nine (You shall be cursed human girl!)" The Ninetales yelled_

"_Ser Serperior Serp Serper (Once we are done with you human girl, your boyfriend, Francis is next!)" Serperior yelled_

The doctors in Luna's room are monitoring Luna's blood loss. They notice that Luna lost a lot of blood from her injured right leg. The doctors list Luna in Critical condition due to her blood loss.

(The next day)

Francis the Lucario saw that Francis the trainer is still unconscious. Francis the Lucario decides to go out from Francis's room. That was when a new rivalry started.

(Outside Francis's room)

Francis the Lucario sees Serperior, and Ninetales laughing at Luna's condition. Francis the Lucario knows that he has to stop the laughing. He heads to the two pokemon to stop them, but Serperior, and Ninetales noticed him coming. Ninetales used Flamethrower, but Francis the Lucario dodges the move. Francis the Lucario used an Aura Sphere attack, and he hits Ninetales. Ninetales fights back with a Bite move, and the move is headed for a spot that is all too familiar, Francis the Lucario's right leg (similar to what happened to Luna when she was attacked). Francis the Lucario felt the exact same pain that Luna felt. The nurses go straight to Francis the Lucario. The nurses rush him to the medical bed…..

**Is NBA 2k12 worth your money? Here is my review. I don't own anything!**

NBA 2K12 is a NBA simulator game made by 2K SPORTS, and 2K China. NBA 2K12 is a great game to play. The graphics are great, and the game is fun, just watch for the turnovers. My player mode got an upgrade. My player is a mode where you make your own NBA player, and go through the rookie challenge, to make it to the NBA. You need to do well to succeed here in the NBA. The game play feels great.

My score: 9.8 out of 10

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: The next chapter is tomorrow moning.**


	15. Match Day 4: Tepig VS Gengar Part 1

Welcome to chapter 15 of this story. In today's chapter, we have a "match day". Today's battle is Kristen's Tepig V.S Gengar. This battle is not an easy one. There will be a lot of offside, fouls, and more. While the battle is going on, Francis the Lucario is getting treated for his right leg injury. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes:

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and Translation

Francis the trainer revives in 4 chapters

**Fainting Chances**

Tepig: 10 percent

Gengar: 10 percent

Kristen: 80 percent

**Revival Chances**

Luna: 100 percent

Francis and Francis the Lucario: 0 percent

**Today's match day**

Match Day 4

Fixture: Near the Waterfront Gym in Long Beach

Match Type: Total Rivalry

**(Last Lines Before the bell)**

(Luna's room)

The nurses in Luna's room are now allowing Luna to change back to her normal clothes. Luna goes straight to the restroom to change, and she said a line that is all too familiar to her. It was the line that sounded like she wanted to protect the one she loved, Francis the trainer.

"No matter what Gengar throws at me next, I must keep Francis safe, even if I have to put myself on the line to do so" Luna said to herself

Luna then added to her line, a addition that shows that Luna truly loves Francis.

"If Gengar makes Francis faint, I shall get my revenge by destroying Gengar" Luna added

Gengar was just outside, listening to Luna's words. He wanted to curse Luna, and have Francis's memories of Luna erased right away.

Gengar is now at the restroom door, and is waiting for Luna to come out. Luna comes out 1 minute later, only to get attacked by Luna. As Luna felt the pain of a Shadow Ball attack by Gengar, Gengar disappears into the shadows to escape. Luna is on the ground, holding on to her right leg. Luna remains conscious, and gets to nurse Jack. Nurse Jack see's Luna hopping over to him, and Nurse Jack carry's Luna to the examination room. After the evaluation, Luna has a right leg injury, and Luna is bleeding. Luna tries to stay conscious, but because of blood loss, Luna falls unconscious, and Nurse Jack puts Luna on a medical bed. A Ninetales and a Serperior are watching Luna suffer.

"_Nine Nine Tales Nine (You shall be cursed human girl!)" The Ninetales yelled_

"_Ser Serperior Serp Serper (Once we are done with you human girl, your boyfriend, Francis is next!)" Serperior yelled_

The doctors in Luna's room are monitoring Luna's blood loss. They notice that Luna lost a lot of blood from her injured right leg. The doctors list Luna in Critical condition due to her blood loss.

(The next day)

Francis the Lucario saw that Francis the trainer is still unconscious. Francis the Lucario decides to go out from Francis's room. That was when a new rivalry started.

(Outside Francis's room)

Francis the Lucario sees Serperior, and Ninetales laughing at Luna's condition. Francis the Lucario knows that he has to stop the laughing. He heads to the two pokemon to stop them, but Serperior, and Ninetales noticed him coming. Ninetales used Flamethrower, but Francis the Lucario dodges the move. Francis the Lucario used an Aura Sphere attack, and he hits Ninetales. Ninetales fights back with a Bite move, and the move is headed for a spot that is all too familiar, Francis the Lucario's right leg (similar to what happened to Luna when she was attacked). Francis the Lucario felt the exact same pain that Luna felt. The nurses go straight to Francis the Lucario. The nurses rush him to the medical bed…..

**(Current Situation and Location- Long Beach Medical center, 54 seconds after Francis the Lucario fainted)**

The Nurses have opened another room to monitor Francis the Lucario. The nurses also close Francis the Lucario's room to any visitors until further notice. The nurses put on the "No visitors allowed" sign on Francis the Lucario's room. Kristen goes outside the medical center to get some air.

(Outside the medical center)

Kristen heads outside the medical center to get some air. She still is worried about Francis and Luna. She has no idea that two new rivals appeared. She walks to the team car to take a nap. That's when everything turned, as a shadow was outside the medical center. The shadow slowly heads to Kristen's location. Kristen hears a noise from the outside of the car. She gets out from the car. Kristen releases her Tepig in case of an attack. The shadow reveals itself to be Gengar. Gengar starts attacking Tepig. Tepig moves out of the way. Kristen then runs from the scene, and plans to battle Gengar. Gengar has some words for the challenger.

"_Gen Gar Gen Gar Gen Gengar (You want to challenge me? You got one, but if you are a friend of the "Chelsea F.C" fan, I shall put you unconscious)" Gengar said_

Kristen knows that these words of Gengar are not kind ones. Kat the Snivy who was outside, decided to referee this battle. The battle stated with Kristen. Kristen see's the reason why Francis and Luna fainted, it was Gengar.

**(Battle Mode on Match Day 4)**

"**Welcome to you all, who are watching Match day 4 on Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD. Here is the tale of the tape" Oliver the Emolga said as this graphic showed up on the screen.**

Match Day 4

Fixture: Near the Waterfront Gym in Long Beach (Outside the Medical Center)

Match Type: Total Rivalry

**Rewards:**

EXP: 90

2 revives

4 potions

2,000 poke dollars

40 trainer points

1 class ( I will explain in the beginning of the next chapter later today)

**Story:**

"Leo Enters with a Big Bang" Chapter this afternoon

**Records of Combatants**

Tepig VS Gengar- No previous matches against each other

Tepig's record against other opponents: 1 to 0 (Last Win: VS. Oshawatt by Offside)

Gengar's record against other opponent: 0 to 4 (Last win: None to report)

(Battle Mode)

Tepig: 600 LP

Gengar: 600 LP

Possession: Tepig/ Kristen

Tepig uses Ember

Tepig releases a ton on embers from his mouth and strikes Gengar. He deals 50 LP damage

Tepig: 600 LP (First lead of the battle, 50 to 0 point run)

Gengar: 550 LP

Gengar uses Tackle

Gengar runs forward and tackles Tepig. Tepig takes a low 10 LP damage

Tepig: 590 (Still holds a lead, 50 to 10 point run)

Gengar: 550 LP

Tepig uses Ember

Tepig spawns embers from his mouth, but a flame from Tepig's mouth came out and struck Gengar. Kristen finds out that Tepig has learned Flamethrower a little bit early. She is still happy. Tepig's new move deals 70 LP damage, extending the lead

Tepig: 590 LP (120 to 10 point run, largest lead of the battle, learned Flamethrower)

Gengar: 480 LP

Gengar uses Tackle

Gengar goes toward Tepig, but instead of finishing the move, Gengar teleports behind Kristen. Kristen looks for Gengar. Kristen tells Tepig to jump behind her. Gengar strikes Tepig with a new move by the name of Shadow Punch. Gengar deals 40 LP damage.

Tepig: 550 LP (Still has lead, 120 to 50 point run)

Gengar: 480 LP

Tepig uses Flamethrower

Tepig spawns a flame from his mouth, and strikes Gengar, but Gengar disappears, and teleports behind Kristen. Kristen has no idea that she is about to be attacked in the same spot that made Luna and Francis faint, Kristen's right leg. Tepig tries to go behind Kristen to save her, but Gengar used Shadow Punch on Kristen's right leg. Kristen felt a lot of pain. Kat calls offside.

"_Sni Snivy Sni (We have an offside on…)" Kat said before Gengar attacked her._

Kat gets attacked by Gengar. Gengar uses Life Drain on Kat. Gengar is sucking the life out of Kat the Snivy. Kristen notices that Kat dropped a yellow card from her pocket. Kristen picks up the yellow card, and shows it to Gengar. That makes Gengar's first yellow card of this battle. This battle is far from over. Gengar stops attacking Kat when Kristen shows him a yellow card. Kat struggles to get up from the attack. Kat completes the call.

"_Sni…Snivy…Sni…Snivy (We …have..an…offside…on Gegar….)" Kat said before she fainted from Gengar's attack._

Kristen and Tepig get mad at Gengar.

**Next chapter: After the feud between Gengar and Kat, can Kristen and Tepig win. There will be a new character by the name of Leo, who happens to be Luna's brother. When he finds out that Francis and Luna are unconscious, he joins Kristin for a unforgettable battle. Join the characters at these chapter times:**

**Eastern: 6PM**

**Central: 5PM**

**Mountain: 4PM**

**Los Angeles/ Pacific: 3PM**

**UK/ London: 11 AM (Thursday Morning)**


	16. MD4: Gengar Inflicts his Worse!

Welcome to chapter 16 of this story. In today's chapter, Leo from YUGIOH 5D's shows up, and finds out that Luna and Francis are unconscious. He joins Kristen to battle Gengar. Which pokemon does Leo have? The readers decide, not me. To vote, just PM me with a pokemon, and most votes means Leo's pokemon in this battle. Let's play the Chapter 16 game, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

**Key Notes:**

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and Translations

Leo appears as a spectator in this chapter, but will battle in tomorrow's chapter.

**Blood chances**

Francis the trainer: 100 percent

**Fainting Chances**

Kristen: 40 percent

Gengar: 10 percent

Tepig: 0 percent

Others: 50 percent

**Revival Chances**

Francis: 20 percent

Luna: 2 percent

Francis the Lucario: 78 percent

**Match Day under way**

Tepig VS Gengar

Leader: Tepig

**Odds of winning**

Tepig: 70 percent

Gengar: 30 percent

**(Last Lines before the Bell)**

**(Battle Mode on Match Day 4)**

"**Welcome to you all, who are watching Match day 4 on Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD. Here is the tale of the tape" Oliver the Emolga said as this graphic showed up on the screen.**

Match Day 4

Fixture: Near the Waterfront Gym in Long Beach (Outside the Medical Center)

Match Type: Total Rivalry

**Rewards:**

EXP: 90

2 revives

4 potions

2,000 poke dollars

40 trainer points

1 class ( I will explain in the beginning of the next chapter later today)

**Story:**

"Leo Enters with a Big Bang" Chapter this afternoon

**Records of Combatants**

Tepig VS Gengar- No previous matches against each other

Tepig's record against other opponents: 1 to 0 (Last Win: VS. Oshawatt by Offside)

Gengar's record against other opponent: 0 to 4 (Last win: None to report)

(Battle Mode)

Tepig: 600 LP

Gengar: 600 LP

Possession: Tepig/ Kristen

Tepig uses Ember

Tepig releases a ton on embers from his mouth and strikes Gengar. He deals 50 LP damage

Tepig: 600 LP (First lead of the battle, 50 to 0 point run)

Gengar: 550 LP

Gengar uses Tackle

Gengar runs forward and tackles Tepig. Tepig takes a low 10 LP damage

Tepig: 590 (Still holds a lead, 50 to 10 point run)

Gengar: 550 LP

Tepig uses Ember

Tepig spawns embers from his mouth, but a flame from Tepig's mouth came out and struck Gengar. Kristen finds out that Tepig has learned Flamethrower a little bit early. She is still happy. Tepig's new move deals 70 LP damage, extending the lead

Tepig: 590 LP (120 to 10 point run, largest lead of the battle, learned Flamethrower)

Gengar: 480 LP

Gengar uses Tackle

Gengar goes toward Tepig, but instead of finishing the move, Gengar teleports behind Kristen. Kristen looks for Gengar. Kristen tells Tepig to jump behind her. Gengar strikes Tepig with a new move by the name of Shadow Punch. Gengar deals 40 LP damage.

Tepig: 550 LP (Still has lead, 120 to 50 point run)

Gengar: 480 LP

Tepig uses Flamethrower

Tepig spawns a flame from his mouth, and strikes Gengar, but Gengar disappears, and teleports behind Kristen. Kristen has no idea that she is about to be attacked in the same spot that made Luna and Francis faint, Kristen's right leg. Tepig tries to go behind Kristen to save her, but Gengar used Shadow Punch on Kristen's right leg. Kristen felt a lot of pain. Kat calls offside.

"_Sni Snivy Sni (We have an offside on…)" Kat said before Gengar attacked her._

Kat gets attacked by Gengar. Gengar uses Life Drain on Kat. Gengar is sucking the life out of Kat the Snivy. Kristen notices that Kat dropped a yellow card from her pocket. Kristen picks up the yellow card, and shows it to Gengar. That makes Gengar's first yellow card of this battle. This battle is far from over. Gengar stops attacking Kat when Kristen shows him a yellow card. Kat struggles to get up from the attack. Kat completes the call.

"_Sni…Snivy…Sni…Snivy (We …have..an…offside…on Gegar….)" Kat said before she fainted from Gengar's attack._

Kristen and Tepig get mad at Gengar.

(**Current Situation and Location- Outside the Medical center, and 5 minutes after the battle was going on)**

Kristen has just witnessed an attack on Kat the Snivy by Gengar. Kristen looks angry. She wants to defeat Gengar badly before he hurts another person. She does not know that Gengar wants to do his worse on a certain Chelsea FC Fan.

(Battle Mode time)

"Lets remind the folks at home who are watching this battle on Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD on the score so far" Oliver the Emolga said as the following graphic appeared on the television screen

Tepig: 550 LP (Still has lead, 120 to 50 point run)

Gengar: 480 LP (1 yellow card)

Possession: Tepig

(Battle continues)

Tepig uses Flamethrower

Tepig spawns a flame from his mouth and strikes Gengar. Tepig deals 50 LP damage

Tepig: 550 LP (Lead holder, 170 to 0 point run)

Gengar: 430 LP

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a ball with his paws, and tries to be like LA Laker, Kobe Bryant, by throwing the ball as if he is shooting a three pointer in basketball, but Gengar is off target, and Kristen gets to laugh.

"AIR BALL!" Kristen yelled while laughing

As Gengar hears Kristen laughing, he pulls out a remote control, and he presses a red button.

**(There is now a Level 3 blood warning in effect for the next part of the chapter. If you do not want to see this portion, skip to when there is a "Blood Warning Cleared" section later in this chapter)**

(Inside the medical center- Francis's room)

The nurses are working to help Francis recover, when they hear a emergency buzzer sound, alarming them that an intruder was inside the medical center. The nurse head to the main area to try to stop the intruder. What they don't know is that the intruder is Gengar, and is about to make Francis unconscious longer that a 3 day period.

Gengar has broken in without detection, thanks to him disappearing in the shadows. What Gengar is about to do, is something bad as missing a goal scoring opportunity. He has a hammer. Gengar takes off the medical tools that were used to help Francis recover. The nurses never hear what is happening to Francis, due to the fact that Gengar has installed a sound proof item in the room. Gengar now attacks Francis while Francis is still unconscious. Gengar attacks with Shadow Ball on Francis's right leg. While Francis can't feel the pain, Kristen is watching from the window, making sure she cant be detected. Kristen watches as Francis is being injured.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball on Francis's left leg, and Gengar is on target. Gengar can see that Francis's legs are bleeding, and Gengar is enjoying it. Gengar hopes to do the same to another unconscious person, who happens to be Luna. Gengar is not done, as he used his hammer to attack Francis's arm. Gengar is happy to see Francis suffer the attack. Francis right arm is bleeding. Gengar then uses Psychic to control Francis's body. Gengar throws Francis at the wall, left arm first. Francis left arm is bleeding. Gengar then uses his hammer to strike Francis in the head, but a boy in Chelsea shorts, over his white one, with a white shirt, blocked the potentially bad attack. This boy has just saved Francis from further harm. The boy kicks Gengar, and made him faint in one hit, and made Tepig win.

Tepig: 550 (A win thanks to Leo's heroic assist)

Gengar: 0

"_Sni Sni Snivy Sni (Tepig wins!)" the now revived Kat the Snivy yelled_

Tepig VS Gengar (Tepig Leads series 1 to 0)

The boy who saved Francis happens to be Leo. Leo heads to find his sister, who happens to be unconscious. Leo gets worried, and he hopes what happened to Francis, doesn't happen to Luna. Leo see's Serenity Bell ready to yell the two cliffhanger words. Leo yelled the words late…

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Serenity Bell yelled first

"Hey! You are supposed to wait for me to get ready to yell that. Oh well, it looks like I lost today" Leo said


	17. Luna is Injured by Gengar!

Welcome to chapter 17 of this story. In today's chapter, we have Leo trying to comfort Luna, when Luna is unconscious. The nurses who were treating Francis are returning to find a big problem. The problem is … Francis is unconscious, but the worse of that is that Francis is bleeding everywhere.

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes of the day

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and Translations

Sport references are ahead

**Fainting Chances**

Leo: 1 percent

Luna: 99 percent

**Revival Chances**

Luna: 99.9 percent

Francis: 0.01 percent

**There are no battles today- in terms of pokemon are concerned**

**(Last lines before the bell)**

(Inside the medical center- Francis's room)

The nurses are working to help Francis recover, when they hear a emergency buzzer sound, alarming them that an intruder was inside the medical center. The nurse head to the main area to try to stop the intruder. What they don't know is that the intruder is Gengar, and is about to make Francis unconscious longer that a 3 day period.

Gengar has broken in without detection, thanks to him disappearing in the shadows. What Gengar is about to do, is something bad as missing a goal scoring opportunity. He has a hammer. Gengar takes off the medical tools that were used to help Francis recover. The nurses never hear what is happening to Francis, due to the fact that Gengar has installed a sound proof item in the room. Gengar now attacks Francis while Francis is still unconscious. Gengar attacks with Shadow Ball on Francis's right leg. While Francis can't feel the pain, Kristen is watching from the window, making sure she cant be detected. Kristen watches as Francis is being injured.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball on Francis's left leg, and Gengar is on target. Gengar can see that Francis's legs are bleeding, and Gengar is enjoying it. Gengar hopes to do the same to another unconscious person, who happens to be Luna. Gengar is not done, as he used his hammer to attack Francis's arm. Gengar is happy to see Francis suffer the attack. Francis right arm is bleeding. Gengar then uses Psychic to control Francis's body. Gengar throws Francis at the wall, left arm first. Francis left arm is bleeding. Gengar then uses his hammer to strike Francis in the head, but a boy in Chelsea shorts, over his white one, with a white shirt, blocked the potentially bad attack. This boy has just saved Francis from further harm. The boy kicks Gengar, and made him faint in one hit, and made Tepig win.

Tepig: 550 (A win thanks to Leo's heroic assist)

Gengar: 0

"_Sni Sni Snivy Sni (Tepig wins!)" the now revived Kat the Snivy yelled_

Tepig VS Gengar (Tepig Leads series 1 to 0)

The boy who saved Francis happens to be Leo. Leo heads to find his sister, who happens to be unconscious. Leo gets worried, and he hopes what happened to Francis, doesn't happen to Luna. Leo see's Serenity Bell ready to yell the two cliffhanger words. Leo yelled the words late…

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Serenity Bell yelled first

**(Current Situation & Location- Medical center in Long Beach, and 92 seconds after Leo saved Francis from a hammer attack)**

The nurses are in the middle of the emergency happening. When the all clear bell sounded, all the nurses reported back to their stations to treat their patients. The nurses who were treated Luna, finds out that Luna is unharmed. The Nurses, who were treating Francis, were horrified at what happened to Francis. Nurse Jenifer calls for more nurses to help on her radio.

" We need help in room 008 (I chose number 8 because my favorite Chelsea player, Frank Lampard, is wearing number 8)" Nurse Jenifer yelled into her radio

"Nurses, your attention please; we need additional nurses in room 008! Please report now!" A PA announcer yelled.

The nurses ran toward Francis's room to find out that Francis is bleeding from his legs, and arms. The nurse rush Francis straight to the Emergency room in the third floor

(Luna's room)

Leo is now in Luna's room hoping that Luna will revive soon. Luna has been unconscious for a while now. Leo talks to the doctors to see if Luna will revive soon.

"Hello Nurse Jack. Do you think Luna, my sister, will revive today?" Leo asked

"Hi Leo, yes Luna will revive today, but Francis will not revive today" Nurse Jack said

"Who is Francis?" Leo asked

"He is a rookie pokemon trainer. He started his pokemon journey with a Snivy, which is the grass starter pokemon. When he chose Snivy, Oshawatt, the water starter, attacked Francis, and Francis fainted. Ever since day one, Francis is still being attacked by pokemon, because he did not choose Oshawatt. Gengar, who happens to be Francis's pokemon rival, attacked Francis yesterday, and Francis's injures are way worse today, thanks to the bleeding. If you did not save him from the hammer attack, he could have been in a coma, and faces memory loss" Nurse Jack said in a British accent

"I see. I want to join this team on a adventure" Leo said

"I see. You are energetic, but with Francis unconscious, I'm afraid you are going to have to wait until Francis is conscious, since he is the captain" Nurse Jack said

"What is the team name?" Leo asked

"The team name is team Angeles, due to the fact that Francis lives in Los Angeles" Nurse Jack said

"That makes sense" Leo said

As they were talking, Luna opens her eyes, ending her unconscious days, for now.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"Luna, you are ok. I'm glad you are ok" Nurse Jack said

"How is Francis doing?" Luna asked

"Well, have Leo over here tell you" Nurse Jack said

"Leo. You are here" Luna said

"Hello sister" Leo said

"Well, please tell me about Francis's condition" Luna said

"Well, as you know already, he is unconscious, but when I first came here, I wanted to start a journey with you, and Francis. I went to look for Prof. Samantha in the Los Angeles Area, but I didn't find her. I went to Long Beach to find a lot of Gamers Sky Sports News media trucks everywhere. I knew something was going on. That's when I went here to the medical center. Prof. Samantha was inside. I asked her if there was a trainer by the name of Francis. She said yes, and that fact that Francis is unconscious. I knew something bad was going down. I made a hearing device to make sure I can hear anything wrong. I heard sounds of a wall, explosions, and crashes from a room. I ran in, and a pokemon was about to hit Francis's head with a hammer, but I stopped it by using my hand. I might be hit, but at least I saved him. I almost fainted because of how much blood I saw, because of Francis's injuries" Leo concluded his speech.

"Wow Leo, you know a lot" Luna said

"I hope he's ok soon, so that I can join you guys on a journey" Leo said

"Me too" Luna said

As they were talking , an alarm sounded.

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ALERT! PLEASE GO INTO DEFENSE MODE!" A PA announcer yelled

All the nurses locked the doors, and windows, and made a army of solders surrounding the medical center. What they don't know is that Gengar is inside the center, hiding in the Shadows. The nurses call off the alert, not knowing that Luna is about to be attacked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the alert is now lifted" The PA announcer said

Gengar hopes the nurses walk away from Luna's room, so that he can hurt Luna. The nurses take their lunch break. Gengar is now wide open to attack Luna. Gengar heads to Luna's room, making sure that Luna can't see him.

(Luna's room)

**Blood Warning level 5 in effect**

Luna and Leo are now talking to each other. Leo goes out to get something to eat. Luna does not know that what happened to Francis is about to happen to her. Gengar hides in the shadows, and installs a noise reflector in Luna's room. Gengar approaches Luna from behind her back. Luna never see's Gengar coming. Gengar attacks Luna on her back with Shadow Ball. Luna tries to yell for help, but her voice is reflected off Gengar's voice reflector. Luna falls to the floor, while Gengar somehow holds on to Luna's legs. Luna tries to break free, but Gengar ties Luna's legs to the window. Luna is in danger. Luna tries to break free, but Gengar uses Shadow ball to attack Luna on her legs, and send her out from the window. Luna took the attack, and the window shattered behind her, Luna falls out from the window. She landed hitting her head and legs hard on the Long Beach concrete. She is bleeding badly, and Leo dosent know what has happened to his sister.

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Tomorrow is Friday, and that means double chapter Friday (If the weather permits in Los Angeles)**

**Rain chances in LA tomorrow: 20 percent**

**T- Storm( Thunderstorm) chances: 20 percent**


	18. Jason Issues a Match Day Against Gengar

I welcome you to chapter 18 of this chapter. In today's chapter, Leo finds out that Luna is injured, but Luna is still conscious, even after she takes a heavy attack. Leo also notices that Luna is bleeding badly on her legs, and her head. Leo hopes that Luna won't develop memory loss (Gengar's plan). Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes of the day

.This is a surprise chapter! With this said, anything can happen

. Chapter 19 will be on Wednesday, unless otherwise stated. Please read my profile for updates on the story, and any news that may develop.

. Your OC's are coming back, and we have a new one on Chapter 19

**Fainting Chances**

Francis the Lucario: 0 percent

Kristen: 10 percent

Leo: 90 percent (After shock of how much Luna and Francis are bleeding)

**Revival chances**

Luna/Francis: 0 Percent

**(Last Lines before the bell)**

(Luna's room)

Leo is now in Luna's room hoping that Luna will revive soon. Luna has been unconscious for a while now. Leo talks to the doctors to see if Luna will revive soon.

"Hello Nurse Jack. Do you think Luna, my sister, will revive today?" Leo asked

"Hi Leo, yes Luna will revive today, but Francis will not revive today" Nurse Jack said

"Who is Francis?" Leo asked

"He is a rookie pokemon trainer. He started his pokemon journey with a Snivy, which is the grass starter pokemon. When he chose Snivy, Oshawatt, the water starter, attacked Francis, and Francis fainted. Ever since day one, Francis is still being attacked by pokemon, because he did not choose Oshawatt. Gengar, who happens to be Francis's pokemon rival, attacked Francis yesterday, and Francis's injures are way worse today, thanks to the bleeding. If you did not save him from the hammer attack, he could have been in a coma, and faces memory loss" Nurse Jack said in a British accent

"I see. I want to join this team on a adventure" Leo said

"I see. You are energetic, but with Francis unconscious, I'm afraid you are going to have to wait until Francis is conscious, since he is the captain" Nurse Jack said

"What is the team name?" Leo asked

"The team name is team Angeles, due to the fact that Francis lives in Los Angeles" Nurse Jack said

"That makes sense" Leo said

As they were talking, Luna opens her eyes, ending her unconscious days, for now.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"Luna, you are ok. I'm glad you are ok" Nurse Jack said

"How is Francis doing?" Luna asked

"Well, have Leo over here tell you" Nurse Jack said

"Leo. You are here" Luna said

"Hello sister" Leo said

"Well, please tell me about Francis's condition" Luna said

"Well, as you know already, he is unconscious, but when I first came here, I wanted to start a journey with you, and Francis. I went to look for Prof. Samantha in the Los Angeles Area, but I didn't find her. I went to Long Beach to find a lot of Gamers Sky Sports News media trucks everywhere. I knew something was going on. That's when I went here to the medical center. Prof. Samantha was inside. I asked her if there was a trainer by the name of Francis. She said yes, and that fact that Francis is unconscious. I knew something bad was going down. I made a hearing device to make sure I can hear anything wrong. I heard sounds of a wall, explosions, and crashes from a room. I ran in, and a pokemon was about to hit Francis's head with a hammer, but I stopped it by using my hand. I might be hit, but at least I saved him. I almost fainted because of how much blood I saw, because of Francis's injuries" Leo concluded his speech.

"Wow Leo, you know a lot" Luna said

"I hope he's ok soon, so that I can join you guys on a journey" Leo said

"Me too" Luna said

As they were talking , an alarm sounded.

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ALERT! PLEASE GO INTO DEFENSE MODE!" A PA announcer yelled

All the nurses locked the doors, and windows, and made a army of solders surrounding the medical center. What they don't know is that Gengar is inside the center, hiding in the Shadows. The nurses call off the alert, not knowing that Luna is about to be attacked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the alert is now lifted" The PA announcer said

Gengar hopes the nurses walk away from Luna's room, so that he can hurt Luna. The nurses take their lunch break. Gengar is now wide open to attack Luna. Gengar heads to Luna's room, making sure that Luna can't see him.

(Luna's room)

**Blood Warning level 5 in effect**

Luna and Leo are now talking to each other. Leo goes out to get something to eat. Luna does not know that what happened to Francis is about to happen to her. Gengar hides in the shadows, and installs a noise reflector in Luna's room. Gengar approaches Luna from behind her back. Luna never see's Gengar coming. Gengar attacks Luna on her back with Shadow Ball. Luna tries to yell for help, but her voice is reflected off Gengar's voice reflector. Luna falls to the floor, while Gengar somehow holds on to Luna's legs. Luna tries to break free, but Gengar ties Luna's legs to the window. Luna is in danger. Luna tries to break free, but Gengar uses Shadow ball to attack Luna on her legs, and send her out from the window. Luna took the attack, and the window shattered behind her, Luna falls out from the window. She landed hitting her head and legs hard on the Long Beach concrete. She is bleeding badly, and Leo dosent know what has happened to his sister.

**(Current Situation and Location- Medical Center in Long Beach, and 2 minutes after Luna was hurt by Gengar)**

Leo is back from his little snack break. He goes into Luna's room to find out that she is not there. When he notices that she's not there, Leo knows that something is not right. He finds shattered window glass, but it is what he finds on the floor, that triggers a red light in his mind. He spots blood on the floor, and he knows that Luna is in danger. Leo looks out the window, and finds Luna on the concrete holding on to her legs in pain. Leo is happy that Luna is conscious enough. Leo asks Luna who her attacker was. The answer that Luna gives, is an answer all too familiar.

"Gengar" Luna responded weakly

Leo saw a lot of blood from Luna on the concrete. Leo felt sick to his stomach. Leo tries to stay out of shock, but every second Leo see's Luna bleeding, leads him toward fainting from his shock. Ten minutes later, Leo fainted from his shock. The nurse hear Leo weakly

Leo saw a lot of blood from Luna on the concrete. Leo felt sick to his stomach. Leo tries to stay out of shock, but every second Leo see's Luna bleeding, leads him toward fainting from his shock. Ten minutes later, Leo fainted from his shock. The nurse hear Leo's arm smash against the front window, and the nurses ran outside to find Leo unconscious. The nurses also take Luna inside for medical treatment.

(Inside the medical center)

The nurses take Leo and Luna inside the medical center to treat for their injuries. Jason, and Serenity cant believe that the sister-brother combo, are in the medical beds. Jason, and Serenity also knows that Francis is still unconscious. What will happen to the three victims of Gengar's attack? They have to wait until the next morning, since the medical center in Long Beach is closing to visitors in 5 minutes.

"We have to wait until tomorrow, because they are closing in 5 minutes" Jason said

"I hope they will be ok" Serenity said

"Me too" Jason said

(7 AM the next day)

Jason and Serenity wake up to see if Francis, Luna, and Leo will be ok. What they get from the nurses, is semi good news in terms of Luna's , and Leo's condition.

"How is Luna and Leo doing?" Serenity asked

"Leo just fainted because of shock. He should revive in the next 10 minutes. Luna's injures thankfully, is not severe, however, her blood loss is almost like Francis. Francis's blood loss is at 78 percent, and Luna's blood loss is at 77 percent. What is the difference here is that Francis is totally injured, and is now in a coma (Francis is unconscious for more than a 10 day period). The weather for this evening isn't looking good. We have **monsoonal moisture** in the LA area tonight, making a chance that Francis's injures get worse than it is" Nurse Jenifer said

"What is monsoonal moisture?" Jason asks

"Let the author explain" Serenity said

**Monsoonal Moisture- This is a term in the "weather game" (A term that ****KCAL 9's Kaj Goldberg**** uses to describe it) where moisture from Mexico, or Baja California surges into southern California. This is thanks to a "****High Pressure" system**** that is parked over the four corner states of Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, and Nevada. Since a high pressure system rotates in a clockwise direction, any moisture that is near the system will move into the LA Mountain and desert areas. Monsoonal Moisture is usually in California during the summer months. Thunder storms are possible with this, and of course, dry lightning. Dry lightning is a thunder storm without rain. Dry lightning is dangerous, especially when a "Red Flag Warning" or a "Fire Watch" is in effect. These spark off fires.**

**KCAL 9- This is a news station in my hometown of Los Angeles. **

**Kaj Goldberg- Kaj is a meteorologist who works for the news station KCAL 9 in Los Angeles. He also does his weather reporting on CBS 2, which is also another news program in Los Angeles.**

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: I will explain what a "Red Flag Warning" , and a "Fire Watch" means in chapter 19 on Wednesday. Now back to the medical center in Long Beach**

(Long Beach Medical Center)

Serenity and Jason want to protect Luna, Francis, and Leo from anymore harm. Jason sees the Gamers Sky 1 News team approaching him.

"Hey Jason, Do you have anything to say to Gengar, after Luna was injured by him?" Frank the Chimchar asked Jason

"If Gengar injures Francis, Luna, and Leo further, I shall issue a Match Day, and I shall defeat you Gengar for injuring my friends. I have a duel pokemon trainer background, and I shall defeat you . I shall even have your memories erased!" Jason yelled


	19. Match Day 5: Blaze VS Gengar

Welcome to chapter 19 of this story. In this chapter, Jason battles Gengar to try to defeat Gengar. We also have Leo worried about Francis, and Luna. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

**Key Notes of the day**

This is a surprise chapter, because I was supposed to update this Wednesday.

Italics + ()= Pokemon Speech and Translations

**Fainting Chances**

No characters have a fainting chance this chapter (This match day is a 2 chapter event)

**Revival chances**

Luna: 80 percent (Next chapter)

Francis: In a coma (0 percent)

Francis the Lucario: 20 percent

**Match day results of MD 4**

Kristen V.S Gengar

Kristen wins battle, and leads series 1-0

EXP: 90

EXP to level up: 410

Items earned:

2 revives

4 potions

2,000 poke dollars

1 **class**

**Today's Match Day:**

Jason V.S Gengar

. Jason issued Gengar a challenge in the last chapter

**(Last Lines before the bell)**

(Inside the medical center)

The nurses take Leo and Luna inside the medical center to treat for their injuries. Jason, and Serenity cant believe that the sister-brother combo, are in the medical beds. Jason, and Serenity also knows that Francis is still unconscious. What will happen to the three victims of Gengar's attack? They have to wait until the next morning, since the medical center in Long Beach is closing to visitors in 5 minutes.

"We have to wait until tomorrow, because they are closing in 5 minutes" Jason said

"I hope they will be ok" Serenity said

"Me too" Jason said

(7 AM the next day)

Jason and Serenity wake up to see if Francis, Luna, and Leo will be ok. What they get from the nurses, is semi good news in terms of Luna's , and Leo's condition.

"How is Luna and Leo doing?" Serenity asked

"Leo just fainted because of shock. He should revive in the next 10 minutes. Luna's injures thankfully, is not severe, however, her blood loss is almost like Francis. Francis's blood loss is at 78 percent, and Luna's blood loss is at 77 percent. What is the difference here is that Francis is totally injured, and is now in a coma (Francis is unconscious for more than a 10 day period). The weather for this evening isn't looking good. We have **monsoonal moisture** in the LA area tonight, making a chance that Francis's injures get worse than it is" Nurse Jenifer said

(Long Beach Medical Center)

Serenity and Jason want to protect Luna, Francis, and Leo from anymore harm. Jason sees the Gamers Sky 1 News team approaching him.

"Hey Jason, Do you have anything to say to Gengar, after Luna was injured by him?" Frank the Chimchar asked Jason

"If Gengar injures Francis, Luna, and Leo further, I shall issue a Match Day, and I shall defeat you Gengar for injuring my friends. I have a duel pokemon trainer background, and I shall defeat you . I shall even have your memories erased!" Jason yelled

**Class- This is a battle style you want to be. The classes I have include "Heroic", "Warrior", "Spellcaster", and more to come. I will give the description in my profile tomorrow.**

**Red Flag Warning- This is issued by the National Weather Service (NWS), when the weather is hot, and is right for fires to erupt. This is also a danger with dry lightning.**

**Fire Watch- Another alert that could be issued by the NWS when temperatures are hot and there is little moisture in the air. This is fuel for the fires.**

**(Current Situation & Location- Outside the Medical Center in Long Beach, and 30 seconds after Jason issued a challenged match day against Gengar)**

Jason was now outside the Long Beach Medical Center finishing his news conference. He issues a challenge toward Gengar. Gengar hears Jason's challenge, and shows up. Jason gets ready to battle, but Gengar has some words for Jason.

"_Gengar Gen Gar Gen Gar Gengar Gen (Once Im done with you, I shall erase your memories of Luna, and Francis)" Gengar said_

Jason was scared to lose this battle. Kat see's a battle about to start, and rushes to her spot. Gengar wants to make Kat faint for making Kristen and Tepig winning the lat match day.

"_Gen Gar Gen Gengar Gar (I see you Kat)" Gengar said_

The media trucks of Gamers Sky Sports 3 are on scene to cover the 1st part of the battle.

**Match Day Number 5**

Combatants: Jason (Blaze the Charmander) VS Gengar

Notes:

Jason is now a Duel Pokemon Trainer (Just like Luna)

Gengar is on a losing streak

**Rewards**

Poke Dollars: 2,000

Reviver seed X 3

Potions X 4

**(Battle Mode Begins Now)**

Blaze the Charmander: 500 LP

Gengar: 500 LP

Possession: Blaze the Charmander

Blaze uses Flamethrower

Blaze spawns a flame from his mouth, and aims at Gengar. Gengar takes the attack, and 50 LP damage

Blaze: 500 LP

Gengar: 450 LP

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar spawns a ball from his paws, and aims it toward Blaze. Blaze dodges the move, and Gengar gets 0 points on this possession.

Blaze: 500 LP (1 dodge)

Gengar: 450 LP

Blaze uses Ember

Blaze spawns multiple embers from his mouth, and the embers strikes Gengar. Gengar takes 40 LP.

Blaze: 500 LP (90 to 0 point run)

Gengar: 410 LP

Gengar uses Shadow Claw

Gengar runs toward Blaze, and spawns claws from his paws, He misses the move because Blaze moves out of the way. Blaze counters with Ember, and deals 40 LP damage

Blaze: 500 LP (130 to 0 point run, 1 counter, 1 dodge)

Gengar: 370 LP

**(Leo's location)**

Leo is now inside the medical center. He goes near Luna's bed. He hopes Luna will revive soon. Francis's room is closed to any visitors, because Francis's injures are severe. Francis is expected to remain unconscious for 29 more days, or more.


	20. MD5: Jason VS Gengar, Update on Francis

Welcome to chapter 20 of this story. In this chapter, the battle continues with Jason, and Gengar. We also have Luna reviving, which ends her days of being unconscious (for now). I will have a good song based on the Chelsea FC in London. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

**Key Notes of the day:**

.We have character classes starting tomorrow's chapter. At the end of this chapter, I will put the choices of classes you can choose from.

. This coming Sunday to Tuesday, I will be in Las Vegas. I will not be able to update, but if you have questions about the story, or if you want to PM me and chat, don't hesitate to PM me at any time. I will bring my I phone to answer your questions, and chat with you.

Spoiler for a future chapter segment- I will give you a sneak peak of a future chapter in this story. Today, I picked chapter 24. I chose number 24 because of my favorite L.A Lakers player, Kobe Bryant. I also chose number 24 because 24 divided by 2 equals the number of doughnuts you get in a dozen (12).

**. Spoiler for a future chapter: "Francis Faints by Poison" (Chapter 24): Here is a bit on Chapter 24**

In Chapter 24, Gengar has a plot to try to make Francis unconscious longer than 28 days. Gengar is going to try to poison Francis, and he does. What happens after that? Find out this Saturday Night. Don't miss it!

**Fainting Chances**

Luna: 0 percent (for the first time)

Francis: 0 percent (he is already unconscious)

Gengar: 100 percent (Finally!)

**Revival Chances**

Luna: 100 percent

Francis: 0 percent

**Match Day 5 is ongoing**

Jason leads Gengar

**Oliver the Emolga: Welcome back to Match Day 5 "Jason VS Gengar". Last night, it was all about a challenge that Jason issued. Gengar took the challenge, and is regretting it. If you missed it, here is what happened last night on Match Day 5 here on Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD.**

**Frank the Chimchar: Jason was determined to defeat Gengar after Gengar injured Luna, and rookie trainer, Francis. Jason can't let Gengar come close to the two unconscious victims. Jason starts with an early lead and he is on a big run. He scored the first 90 plus points in day 1 of this battle. Gengar only scored 1 time, and if any times at all, Gengar only scored 10 points or so. Jason hopes that Gengar learns his lesson on that if you mess with the innocent victims, it will come back to you. For now, back to the battle with our commentators, Jackie the Pichu, and Katie the Servine (These two characters are from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis".**

**Current Score board**

Blaze: 500 LP (130 to 0 point run, 1 counter, 1 dodge)

Gengar: 370 LP

Jackie the Pichu: Welcome to day 2 of Match Day 5, "Jason VS Gengar". I am Jackie the Pichu, and my partner is Katie the Servine. We are live outside the Long Beach Medical Center.

Katie the Servine: As you all know, Jason wants revenge for what happened to Francis, and Luna. Francis and Luna are the two victims of Gengar's attacks. Jason wants to make sure that Gengar doesn't hurt anyone else.

Jackie: That is correct. Gengar already caused a lot of harm to two innocent trainers, and we do not need another. Here we go, and without further delay, let's start the battle!

Katie: The first possession goes to the one who is currently losing in the leader board, and that would be Gengar.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a ball with his paws, and aims it toward Blaze, but blaze decides to block the ball with Flamethrower. The flamethrower move hits the ball, and Gengar. Gengar takes 50 LP damage.

Blaze: 500 LP (180 to 0 point run, 2 counters, and 1 move evaded)

Gengar: 320 LP

Jackie: That was a nice reaction by Blaze the Charmander. He blocks the move with Flamethrower, and Gengar pays the price there. Blaze gets a block on that possession as well as a counter.

Blaze: 500 LP (180 to 0 point run, 2 counters, 1 move evaded, and 1 block)

Gengar: 320 LP

Blaze uses Ember

Blaze spawns embers from his mouth, and each ember strikes Gengar. Gengar takes 40 more LP damage

Blaze: 500 LP (220 to 0 point run, 2 counters, 1 block, and 1 move evaded)

Gengar: 280 LP

Katie the Servine: That was a good move for Blaze. He chose to continue the attack, after a block.

Jackie: We will take a break. As for now, let's see Leo inside the medical center.

(Inside the medical center)

Leo is now inside the medical center hoping that Luna will revive soon. His prayers are answered when he hears a voice that was familiar; it was Luna's beautiful voice.

"Where am I?" Luna asks

"Sister! You are ok! I taught you would be unconscious for a long time!" Leo yelled

"Please give Luna space. She needs to still be monitored" Nurse Jack said

"Why? She is conscious now. Why does she still need to be monitored?" Leo asks

"You see, Luna is conscious now, but she is not out of the unconscious zone just yet. If she tries to stand up to hug you, her balance is off, meaning that she will fall down. What is more is that if she falls unconscious again, she will be unconscious longer because her blood loss, and blood pressure is dangerously low. Low blood pressure means that the persons chances of falling unconscious jumps way up. That is why she must be monitored" Nurse Jack said

"I see. Luna is conscious, but what about Francis? Is he in the same situation?" Leo asks

"Francis is in a different type of unconsciousness. He is in a coma (not to be confused with comma). A coma, by medical terms, means that Francis is unconscious, but the difference is that in a coma, Francis is unconscious for more than a 5 day period. A coma is also known as "Deep unconsciousness" because a person will not revive from a coma in a day or two. In Francis's case, we discovered that he has lost 87 percent of blood, and his blood pressure is down to the dangerous level. I have concluded that Francis will be unconscious for 29 more days. There is more bad news. I looked at his injures, and I have concluded that his legs are severely broken, and we doctors have to use stitches on both of Francis's legs to put them back together. That will take an additional 10 days to do. The only way to put stitches on his legs while he doesn't feel the pain is for us to knock Francis unconscious. Leo, I know what you are thinking, "Doctors are not suppose to hurt people". Here is what is different. We have a magical mask that will knock Francis unconscious, without Gengar hurting him. That is the condition on Francis as of today" Nurse Jack concluded his speech.

"I see. You should earn a double bonus on your pay check for taking care of my friend, and sister. Francis and Luna are innocent, and they don't deserve this pain from Gengar" Leo said

"I wish, but I only receive the smallest amount, which is 1,000 poke dollars per month" Nurse Jack said

(Back to the battle outside)

Scoreboard:

Blaze: 500 LP (220 to 0 point run, 2 counters, 1 block, and 1 move evaded)

Gengar: 280 LP

Katie: We are back to the battle. This is the last turn before the next chapter.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar makes a shadow ball from his paws, but he misses, thanks to a great block with a flamethrower move by Blaze. Thanks to the block, and the flamethrower move, Gengar takes 70 LP damage.

Blaze: 500 LP (290 to 0 point run, 2 counters, 2 blocks, and a move evaded)

Gengar: 210 LP

Jackie the Pichu: That's all for tonight, but before we go, we have a song based on Chelsea, the soccer team from London. Enjoy the song, and have a good night,

**Chelsea F.C- Blue is the Color- By: A website and Chelsea players and supporters**

Blue is the color, football is the game  
We're all together and winning is our aim  
So cheer us on through the sun and rain  
Because Chelsea, Chelsea is our name.

Here at the Bridge, whether rain or fine  
We can shine all the time  
Home or away, come and see us play  
You're welcome any day

Blue is the color, football is the game  
We're all together and winning is our aim  
So cheer us on through the sun and rain  
Because Chelsea, Chelsea is our name

Come to the Shed and we'll welcome you  
Wear your blue and see us through  
Sing loud and clear until the game is done  
Sing Chelsea everyone

Blue is the color, football is the game  
We're all together and winning is our aim  
So cheer us on through the sun and rain  
Because Chelsea, Chelsea is our name.

Blue is the color, football is the game  
We're all together and winning is our aim  
So cheer us on through the sun and rain  
Because Chelsea, Chelsea is our name.

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Next chapter: Match Day 5 comes to an end, but Gengar is now looking to harm Luna and Francis with poison. What does this mean? Find out starting tomorrow.


	21. A Poisonous Plot Coming!

Welcome to chapter 21 of this story. In this chapter, the battle between Jason and Gengar is coming to an end. We also have two new characters, a trainer, and a pokemon. Gengar also has a plot to poison either Luna or Francis. There is also good news. Francis's unconscious days have dropped from 28 to 14, thanks to the doctors reevaluation, however, do not let this low number fool you, and that's because Gengar has a plot to have Francis unconscious for 50 days. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Key Notes of this chapter:

No pokemon speech this chapter (Except for the commentators)

Gengar attempts to poison Francis, or Luna

**Fainting Chances**

Gengar: 100 percent

**Revival chances**

Francis the trainer: 0 percent

**Match Day 5 continues**

Match day 5: "Jason Vs Gengar"  
Match Leader: Jason/ Blaze the Charmander

Match type: Rivalry

**Oliver the Emolga: Welcome back to Match Day 5, "Jason VS Gengar". Last night was filled with blocks, and flames. Blaze the Charmander is rolling in this battle. If you missed the battle, here is Katie and Jackie to fill you in. Ladies, take it away.**

**Katie the Servine: That's correct Oliver. Last night, Blaze the Charmander took this battle by storm. He landed at least two blocks last night, and did some amazing counters. Blaze and Jason want to make sure that Gengar won't harm anymore innocent pokemon trainers. He has already injured Francis and Luna. The battle continues here on Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD after the break.**

**(Inside the medical center in Long Beach- 10 minutes after the battle took a break)**

The battle with Jason and Gengar is about to continue. Katie and Jack pick up the battle from the last possession.

**(Last Scoreboard before the end of the last chapter)**

Blaze: 500 LP (290 to 0 point run, 2 counters, 2 blocks, and a move evaded)

Gengar: 210 LP

Possession: Blaze the Charmander

Blaze uses Ember

Blaze spawns embers from his mouth and each ember strikes Gengar. Gengar takes 40 LP damage.

Blaze: 500 LP (330 to 0 point run, 2 counters, 2 blocks, and a move evaded)

Gengar: 170 LP

Katie the Servine: That was a good move by Blaze. Blaze used ember to make sure that Gengar feels the pain that he inflicted on Francis and Luna.

Gengar uses Life Drain

Gengar spawns a needle from his paws. He aims the needle toward Blaze, hoping to suck some life out him, but instead, Blaze used flamethrower to block the move, and attack Gengar. Blaze's flamethrower attack deals 50 LP to Gengar.

Blaze: 500 LP (380 to 0 point run, 3 counters, 3 blocks, and a move evaded)

Gengar: 120 LP

Jackie the Pikachu: That was a great block by Blaze. Gengar had no chance to land that move of his. It looks like Jason will win this battle.

(Inside the medical center- Luna's room)

Leo and Luna are inside their medical room waiting for news on Francis the trainer. Leo hopes that Francis will only be unconscious for 19 more days, while Luna guesses that Francis will be unconscious for 14 more days. Luna sees the nurses coming in and with a reevaluation report. What Luna does not know, is that she is correct on the money.

"Good morning you two" Nurse Jack said

"Good Morning" Luna and Leo said

"I see you want to know about your friend, Francis. Well, I have good news for you" Nurse Jack said

"What is the good news?" Luna asks

"The good news is that we evaluated Francis's blood loss, blood pressure, and temp to conclude that Francis will be unconscious for 14 more days. That is way better than the nurses expected. There is no bad news, but just protect Francis, just like he did to get to his current situation" Nurse Jack said

"I shall protect Francis!" Luna and Leo yelled

"That's the spirit" Nurse Jack said

(Battle site)

Score Update

Blaze: 500 LP

Gengar: 0 LP

Katie the Servine: The battle is now over! Jason has won the battle!

Katie then see's a purple glow from an unconscious Gengar. She decides to commentate on the events. What is about to happen to her, might happen to Francis and Luna.

Katie the Servine: We have a little purple glow from Gengar. I wonder what is going on. It looks like a needle is coming out from the glow, and I believe that we need to get outa (A term for "out of") here!

As Katie and Jackie ran to the Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD truck, a needle his Katie on her back. Jackie never notices that Katie got hit, until she got back outside to find Katie unconscious, and there was a needle injecting poison into Katie's body. Jackie knows that the situation is bad.

Katie, Nooooo!..." Jackie yelled

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Is something bad looming? Find out tomorrow!


	22. The First Incident: Francis the Buizel

Welcome to chapter 22 of this story. In today's chapter, Jackie the Pichu finds out that Katie is poisoned, thanks to Gengar's "final act". We also find out that poisoning Katie was just part of Gengar's plan to poison Luna or Francis. Who will replace Katie in her commentary spot? The answer is coming up…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

Key Notes of this chapter

No pokemon speech this time (Except for Jackie the Pichu)

Voters decide: I will put a poll on who you want Gengar to poison. The choices are Francis or Luna. Be careful when voting as each choice leads to a totally different plot.

**Good news chances**

Francis the trainer: 0 percent

Leo: 100 percent (Leo revives this chapter)

**New Characters appear**

Opal- OC from Galaxina-the-Seedrian

Zoggy- OC from Galaxina-the-Seedrian

(We go live to Jackie the Pichu to tell us what happened last night)

Jackie the Pichu: Welcome back to Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD. Last night was a crazy battle. Blaze won the battle with his first ace (An ace is when a battle is won without losing any life points). It is what happened after the battle that made it crazy. My commentary partner, Katie the Servine, got poisoned after a needle injected poison into her body. I just hope she is ok. For now, reporting live from outside the medical center in Long Beach, Jackie the Pichu for Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD.

**Current Chapter**

**(Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD Studio)**

Oliver the Emolga: Thank you Jackie. We are now moving on to other news now. Yesterday, Luna, the Duel pokemon duelist, has revived in the Long Beach Medical center. She is not going to be released because she needs to pass some tests. We will have more on that here on Gamers Sky Sports HD 1 in our "Evening Report" at 5 PM. Francis the trainer is still unconscious in the medical center, but just announced; he is expected to stay unconscious for only 13 more days. These stories, plus weather, traffic, and more in tonight's "Evening Report" at 5. See you then.

**(Medical center- Long Beach)**

Luna has just heard what happened on the battle field. She now knows that Gengar can poison pokemon, and people. She wants to protect Francis. Luna forgot that she needed to stay in the hospital, meaning that Francis is wide open for Gengar to attack him. Luna hopes that Gengar will not come inside the medical center. Francis the Buizel is now watching "Gamers News" (This is the fictional version of London's "Sky News")

**(Gamers News Studio)**

"This is Gamers News at 4, with Rick the Pikachu, and Suyapa the Sunflowera. Luna (this is a different Luna. There is a character that will turn into a pokemon, but it is not Luna.) the Chancey with weather, and Jack the Mew with traffic" The announcer said

Rick the Pikachu: Welcome to a big hour of Gamers News. Im Rick the Pikachu.

Suyapa the Sunflowera: Im Suyapa the Sunflowera.

Rick: We start with breaking news. Gamers News has just learned about what happened to our sister news station, Gamers Sky Sports News. We learned that Katie the Servine is poisoned, and is now unconscious outside the Long Beach Medical Center. As soon as Ben the Snivy gets on the scene, we will give you more information.

Suyapa: In other news this afternoon, Leo, who is now a Duel Pokemon duelist has revived from his shock. His shock came when he found Luna, his sister, bleeding outside the medical center in Long Beach. Luna was attacked by Gengar and after the attack, Luna fainted moments later. Today, Luna is conscious now, and she is happy to be conscious.

Rick: Francis the rookie trainer out of Los Angeles is still in a coma at this time. He is the one who saved Luna from Gengar's attack a few days ago. Luna is lucky to have a hero like Francis. If Luna got hit from the attack, Luna would have been in Francis's situation. Thank Arceus for heroes like Francis.

Suyapa: We have breaking news just in to the newsroom, and this goes for everyone. Katie, from Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD, is seriously poisoned from a needle from Gengar. She got poisoned after the battle with Gengar and Jason. Gengar spawns a needle before he faints, and he aims it toward the nearest pokemon, or person. Katie's poison is severe enough to take her off the commentary spot for a while. Her replacement is a surprise. Katie's replacement is Francis's pokemon, Yuneri the Snivy. Yuneri talked to Katie days before on her phone, and said this…

**(Interview- Katie and Yuneri)**

"Hello, Im Yuneri. I am Francis's pokemon" Yuneri said

"Hello. What may I help you with?" Katie said

" I was wondering if that if you can't do your commentary spot due to being sick, can I take over?" Yuneri asked

"Sure Yuneri. How is Francis the trainer?" Katie asked

"He is in a bad coma at this time. He saved Luna from a major attack. He is expected to be unconscious for 30 days (Remember: This interview is just after Francis fell into a coma)" Yuneri said

"Oh my. At least he is a hero" Katie said

**(Gamers Sky News Studio)**

Rick: This is just in to the Gamers Sky News Room. We have just received a note written by a now conscious Gengar, and I must warn all the viewers, this note is a threat against Francis and/or Luna (I put and/or because you vote on who gets poisoned. By the way, there is no choice for "none of the above"). The note reads, and I quote, "I will get my revenge on one of you two, and I shall poison you. Once I poison you, I will drain the life out of you, and lock you away..(I do not want to spoil it until the next chapter tomorrow). That is what the note says. Please be on the lookout for Gengar.

**(Medical Center in Long Beach)**

Francis the Buizel has just watched in the news, and tries to warn the rest of the group, but he gets hit with a familiar object (a needle), and something is being injected into his body (poison). He then does what Katie did just moments earlier (falls unconscious). With that said, Luna and Kristen gets ready to say the two cliffhanger words that are familiar to them.

"Francis, No!.." Luna yelled first

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101:

In chapter 19, I introduced character classes. Here is the infor you need to know:

1) You can have your pokemon characters choose one of these clases.

2) PM me to choose a class

3)If you choose a class, your character will advance to the next level, without a battle (applies only when you choose one)

4) Characters can have up to 2 classes

5) Please read the descriptions carefully because, certain classes have certain move restrictions.

6) Based on the descriptions, pick 4 attacks (add the attacks to the PM message)

Have fun

Here are the classes you can choose from:

****Warrior- These characters can have long and short range attacks. They love to protect teammates.

Spell caster- These characters love to lower opponents stats (Defense, attack, etc). They also love to raise teammates stats.

Heroic- These characters play hero. If a teammate is about to faint, these characters take the attack for them (Just like Francis did to save Luna). This class goes for human and pokemon characters.

Risk Takers- This class has characters who love to take risks in battle. These guys love to come from behind (Their life points are a 1 LP) to try to win. They also like to use moves like Explosion, or healing wish (Warning: Certain moves will hurt teammates if you choose this class)

Saving the Hero- This character will do anything to save Francis in this class. This character will be able to take the attack if Francis is about to faint. Luna is not the only one who can save Francis. (Warning: The first one to select this class will get it)

There are more to come

Here is a trick class:

Making Francis faint class- This is obvious. The goal here is to make Francis faint, and you win.

How to select a class:

PM me with this

Subject: Class selection for "Francis and Snivy's Adventure"; Character Name: (Your character)

Message: I would like to be a (Make a selection from the choices above).

Attacks: Select 4 attacks (Read descriptions carefully)

PM me with this (Only if you chose "Making Francis faint" class):

Subject: Same subject as with picking a hero class

Message: My character would love to make Francis faint because...(Please remember that selecting this class will indeed change the story's plot and a little bit sad).

My role: I must read your reason on why you selected this class. If your reason is not good enough, then your character is a hero again.

****Enjoy!

**Second Announcement: After Francis the Buizel got poisoned, who is next? I will tell you that it is Francis or Luna. The good news is that you (the readers) get to vote, but the bad news is that the plot will change in a big way. Voting is 1 day only**

**Third announcement: I made a forum based on this story. Don't forget to join.**


	23. Luna Saved by the Bell

Welcome to chapter 23 of this story. In today's chapter, Gengar is about to poison either Francis or Luna. We also have good news about Francis the trainer. The doctors have reevaluated him, and decide to decrease his unconscious days by 7 (From 13 to 6). Leo also gets to see his sister again, and Luna says two words that make this a romantic story (Hint: Luna kisses Francis while Francis is still unconscious). Here we go, and without further delay…

Gamers Sky News Team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

Key Notes of the chapter:

Italics + ()= Pokemon speech and translation

There is a cliffhanger!

There is romance in today's chapter

Opal and Zoggy make their first appearance

**Fainting Chances (Based on last night's voting only)**

Francis the trainer: 50

Luna: 50

**Revival Chances**

Francis: 0 percent (still in a coma for 13 more days, or is it 13?)

**(Let's go live to Jackie the Pichu for what happened last night)**

Jackie the Pichu: Last night, Gengar issued a threat against Francis or Luna. The threat was that the victim will be poisoned, and will be locked up somewhere. That location is to be determined. All I know is that Gengar is up to no good, and I hope he does not poison Francis, and that is because Francis has gone through enough. Francis is still unconscious, but no longer in a coma. The magic number for a person to be unconscious, and in a coma, is 10 or more. There is also the second victim of the poison effect of Gengar. Francis the Buizel, who is Francis's pokemon, is the second victim of this attack. He fell unconscious last night, but is expected to revive next week. So now, the question is, Luna or Francis? Who is about to be poisoned? The fans have voted, and lets see….

**(30 seconds after Francis the Buizel fainted from the poison effect)**

Kristen is just coming back from her dinner break, when she go t a cell phone call from Francis's cell phone. She answered the call, and she found out that Luna was on the line.

"Hello?" Kristen asked

"Hi. This is Luna. Are you Kristen?" Luna asked

"Yes. I see you are using your cell phone" Kristen said

"Im using Francis's cell phone at this time. He is still unconscious, and his Buizel is unconscious, and we need you!" Luna yelled

"Im coming!" Kristen yelled

**(Medical Center Area- 2****nd**** floor- Francis's room)**

Kristen arrives at Francis's room to see Luna worried. Kristen saw a note in Luna's hand.

"Is that a note?" Kristen asked

"Yes it is, but please read it. Gengar is up to no good" Luna said

Kristen reads the note, and finds fear written over it. She wants to help to protect Francis and Luna. Kristen decides to use her Tepig to increase security. As she releases her Tepig to join her, a camera is spying on the trio of Francis, Luna, and Kristen.

**(Outside the medical center)**

Gengar, Ninetales, and Serperior are now using a hidden camera to spy on Francis, Luna, and Kristen. Gengar is eyeing his next victim very carefully. He wants to target the one who is still unconscious, not the one who is conscious.

**(Francis's room)**

Luna and Kristen now know that something does not feel right. That taught was true when the alarm sounded.

"Emergency Alarm on! Please proceed to a safe location! This is a emergency situation! An intruder has entered the medical center! Please report to a safe area! Report to your patients room!" The announcer said

Leo hears this announcement and heads into Francis's room to see Luna.

**(30 seconds later- same location)**

Leo is talking to Luna about the note. Leo is scared for what is happen to Francis or Luna. Leo's fears are about to come true, when the window broke.

"What was that?" Luna asked

"_Gen Gar Gen (That is the sound of one of your friends about to be taken away)" Gengar said as he cracked the window)_

"_Nine Nine!" (That's right humans!)" Ninetales yelled_

"_Serperior Serp Ser Serp Seperior (Time to choke somebody!)" Serperior yelled as he went inside the medical center_

Nurse Jen tries to lure the trio of pokemon away, but Serperior decides to wrap his tail body around Leo. Leo struggles to break free. Nurse Jen decides to bring out her Oshawatt (this is not the Oshawatt that harmed Francis. Her Oshawatt has a green body, instead of blue. Her Oshawatt is also nice). Nurse Jen's Oshawatt uses Water Gun to try to let Serperior let go of Leo. Leo gets out fine, and thanks Oshawatt. Kristen notices that Nurse Jen's Oshawatt is different.

"Is that the Oshawatt that hurt Francis?" Kristen asked

"This is not that one, you see, this is my special Oshawatt. His body color is green, instead of blue" Nurse Jen said.

" I see…." Kristen said before Serperior wrapped his body around her.

Kristen is trying to break free from the attack, but as soon as Kristen got free, Gengar injected a poison needle into Kristen's right arm. Kristen faints on contact.

"Kristen Noo!..." Luna yelled

Luna runs toward Francis's pocket to grab Cheh's poke ball. Luna releases Cheh from his poke ball. Cheh knows that Luna is friendly. Cheh attacks Gengar. Gengar took very light damage. Gengar then heads outside.

"Wow! That was fast!" Luna yelled

Her statement then became false when she suddenly fainted. Leo gets worried about what is going on. He tries to use the alarm system, but he suddenly faints for an unknown reason. Luna and Francis are now in trouble (Nurse Jen went outside to try to get police). Luna then spots two needles heading toward Francis. Luna them remembers what Francis did to save her. Luna moves in front of Francis, and she took the needle attack. She tries to ignore the pain, but as the poison is injected into her body, Luna's pain becomes unbearable. She used the last of her energy to kiss Francis before fainting beside Francis. Gengar tries to snag Luna away from Francis, but the bell sounded for time to return from lunch break. The bell just saves Luna from being taken away, and locked up on Catalina Island (This is the island that can be accessed by boat from Long Beach). Nurse Jen see's what she feared most. There was also a girl with an Evevee. She was a girl that looked worried when she went with Nurse Jen inside Francis's room. Her name was Opal, and her Evevee has a nickname of Zoggy (More on them next week).

"Luna!" Nurse Jen yelled

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: The bell for the nurses to return from the lunch break has saved Luna. Francis is now expected to remain unconscious for 6 more days. Next week, Gengar snags the unconscious Francis and takes him away to Catalina Island. Luna's second job kicks in, and she becomes a part time heroine. Get ready for Luna to save her boyfriend, Francis, when I return next week from Las Vegas. Will Luna and Francis's friends, and pokemon do it? Will Alex, the Waterfront Gym Leader, join them? Will Luna kiss Francis again? That's all next week.

Announcement two: I will be out of town until Tuesday. If you want to chat with me, or ask me questions about this story, please do not hesitate to PM me. I also made a forum titled "Francis and Snivy's Adventure".


	24. Luna to Francis's Rescue Day 1

Welcome to chapter 24 of this story. In this chapter, Francis the trainer gets taken away to Catalina Island by Gengar. Luna wants to save Francis, and decides to play heroine. Leo and the rest of Francis's friends go alone with Luna to save the hero of this story. Here we go, and without further delay…

Gamers Sky Sports Team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

Key Notes of this chapter:

Chapter 25 will be next week

No pokemon speech (Except for Jackie the Pichu from Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD, and Gamers Sky News)

No fainting chances this chapter

Zoggy decided to be a warrior pokemon (Read my profile for more information on character classes)

**(Let's go live to Jackie the Pichu to tell us what happened last night)**

Jackie the Pichu: Welcome back to "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". Last night was a big turning point. Gengar has a plot to poison either Francis or Luna. Gengar chose Francis, but as soon as Gengar had a chance to poison Francis, Luna steps into the line of fire to save Francis. Luna is now poisoned, and is unconscious, but in just a few minutes, Luna revives to find Francis missing….

**(Inside the medical center in Long Beach)**

Nurse Jen and Opal has just witnessed Luna fall unconscious, after getting poisoned by Gengar. All of a sudden, the lights went off. Gengar took advantage by taking out the unconscious Francis from his medical bed. The lights turned on, and Luna revived. She also notices that her hero, Francis, is missing.

"Where am I, and where is…..FRANCIS IS MISSING!" Luna yelled to get Opal's attention

"No way!" Opal yelled

Nurse Jen issues a missing patient alert.

"Attention all residents, a missing patient alert is in effect. Please look out for a boy named Francis. He is still unconscious, and needs medical treatment. If you see him, contact the medical center, and bring him with you" The announcer said

As soon as the announcement is finished, Francis the Lucario (the Lucario that fell unconscious during chapter 14), alerts Luna, and the team to tune in to Gamers Sky News. The team turns on the television.

**(Gamers Sky News)**

"This is Gamers Sky News in High Definition with live breaking news" The announcer said

Suyapa the Sunflowera: Welcome to Gamers Sky News at 4. I am Suyapa the Pikachu and my partner is Rick the Xatu. We begin with breaking news out of Long Beach Medical center, where a missing patient alert is in effect.

Rick the Xatu: That is correct. A missing patient alert is out for Francis the trainer. He was last seen in the medical center being treated for his unconsciousness. At this time, Francis is still unconscious. All we know as of now is that Gengar is responsible for this. He has taken Francis out from the medical center. We also learned that Gengar is heading to a boat with the unconscious Francis. If you see Gengar and Francis, please give the police a call. Do not try to apprehend Gengar, because he will attack those who try to save Francis. Once we get more information, we will pass it along to you all. Now it is time for the weather forecast with our weather reporter, Luna the Chancey….

**(Medical Center in Long Beach)**

Luna gets scared when Gengar was the one who has taken Francis. Luna organizes a team to go with her, and who will make a base (This is where our rewards will be kept).

**(Downtown Long Beach- 10 minutes from the Medical center)**

Luna and the rest of the team head into downtown Long Beach to find a place for a base. They find a two floor building with an elevator. Luna decides to buy the property by calling the number.

"Hello" Luna said

"Hi. Welcome to Gamers Housing Bank. How may I help you today?" The male banker asked

"Hi, My name is Luna. I am from the Los Angeles area. I am wondering if I can buy this house located in downtown Long Beach?" Luna asked

"Sure you can. If you are related to the rookie trainer Francis, you can have it for free. If you are not related to him, it will be 1,000 poke dollars" The male banker said

"I am Francis's girlfriend, and he is my hero" Luna replied

"You can have it for free then. Please save Francis from Gengar's pain" The male banker said

"I will. I promise" Luna said

"Thank you, and enjoy your house" The male banker said before he hang up.

Luna and the team enters the house to find 2 computers, 2 storage chests, 10 soccer jerseys, and all the things you need for a home. Luna puts the rewards from the Match Days inside the storage chests. Luna then tells the team that she will decide on the teams next week on "Francis and Snivy's Adventure".


	25. Saving Francis Saga, Selecting Teams

Welcome to chapter 25 of this story. In tonight's special late edition, Luna is on her way to rescue Francis. Gengar has a plot to kill Francis. Today, it's the team picking (Luna will pick 1 team to go with her, and 1 team to be at the base. Who will win at the end, Luna or Gengar, the top right corner, or the crossbar, hero or villain? Find out in these chapters!

No key notes for some of these chapters!

**Team Angeles: FrancisTheUncosnciousSnivy101 does not own anything**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been a while since I got to say this:**

**(The Last Lines before the bell!)**

Rick the Xatu: That is correct. A missing patient alert is out for Francis the trainer. He was last seen in the medical center being treated for his unconsciousness. At this time, Francis is still unconscious. All we know as of now is that Gengar is responsible for this. He has taken Francis out from the medical center. We also learned that Gengar is heading to a boat with the unconscious Francis. If you see Gengar and Francis, please give the police a call. Do not try to apprehend Gengar, because he will attack those who try to save Francis. Once we get more information, we will pass it along to you all. Now it is time for the weather forecast with our weather reporter, Luna the Chancey….

**(Medical Center in Long Beach)**

Luna gets scared when Gengar was the one who has taken Francis. Luna organizes a team to go with her, and who will make a base (This is where our rewards will be kept).

**(Downtown Long Beach- 10 minutes from the Medical center)**

Luna and the rest of the team head into downtown Long Beach to find a place for a base. They find a two floor building with an elevator. Luna decides to buy the property by calling the number.

"Hello" Luna said

"Hi. Welcome to Gamers Housing Bank. How may I help you today?" The male banker asked

"Hi, My name is Luna. I am from the Los Angeles area. I am wondering if I can buy this house located in downtown Long Beach?" Luna asked

"Sure you can. If you are related to the rookie trainer Francis, you can have it for free. If you are not related to him, it will be 1,000 poke dollars" The male banker said

"I am Francis's girlfriend, and he is my hero" Luna replied

"You can have it for free then. Please save Francis from Gengar's pain" The male banker said

"I will. I promise" Luna said

"Thank you, and enjoy your house" The male banker said before he hang up.

Luna and the team enters the house to find 2 computers, 2 storage chests, 10 soccer jerseys, and all the things you need for a home. Luna puts the rewards from the Match Days inside the storage chests.

**(Current Situation)**

Luna and Francis's friends are now inside the base that Luna has purchased for free, thanks to the fact that Francis is Luna's boyfriend. Luna checks out the house/base. She finds 3 bedrooms, 2 master bathrooms, 2 family rooms, 2 kitchens, 7 computers, and other areas. Everyone heads inside to see the house. Jason likes to see the computers.

Everyone heads to the computers (including their pokemon) to register for the "Saving Francis" saga. Luna decides to be the heroine as she logs into the computer. When she logs in however, she finds a note icon. She double clicks the note icon to find a note by an unknown person. She knows its Gengar indicating the fact that he had Francis.

"HAHAHA! I see you have logged onto the computers. Once you are done reading this, Francis will be ucconsious (Gengar is using this spelling error to throw Luna off. Gengar wants Luna to believe that Francis is being held in the University of Kentucky, instead of Luna believing that Francis is unconscious, and in Catalina Island)" The note read

Luna knows that Gengar is trying to throw her off with the spelling error. Luna believes that Gengar is on Catalina Island, with the unconscious Francis (Good move). Luna assembles 2 teams.

"Ok folks. Who wants to join me in Catalina Island, and who wants to stay here to monitor the base, and give us items, and transfers (and more)? Remember, this is NOT a vacation to Catalina Island. This is a mission to save my boyfriend, Francis.

"I want to come!" Kristen yelled

"Ok. I see why" Luna said

"Girl power!" Leo yelled

"You should come with me Leo. You're my brother, and you saved Francis once already" Luna said

"Ok" Leo said

"Should I take Cheh, Francis the Lucario, and Yuneri the Snivy?" Luna asked

"Im sure that Francis won't mind" Jason said

"Ok" Luna said

Luna goes to the computer to transfer the three pokemon from Francis to her (for the moment).

Here are Luna's teammates:

**Pokemon:**

Cheh the Snivy

Francis the Lucario

Yuneri the Snivy

**Trainers**

Luna

Leo

Kristen

**At the base**

Serenity Bell

Tepig- Kristen's pokemon

Jason

The rest of Francis's pokemon

Everyone else

"Once again, this is NOT a vacation! This is to save the one who saved me" Luna said


	26. LAX to Catalina Island, Day 3 of Saga

Welcome to chapter 26 of the story. In this chapter, Luna and her field team head toward Catalina Island to try to save does not know that Gengar is planning a dangerous plot against her, and Francis. Luna must save Francis before it's too late. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

**Due to internet connection, there is no "Last Lines before the bell"**

**(Current Situation- After Luna selected the teams)**

Luna has just selected the teams to go with her to Catalina Island. She reminds everyone that this is not a vacation.

"Remember everyone this is NOT a vacation to Catalina Island. This is to save the one who saved me once and the one who I love" Luna said to the team

"I understand" Leo said

"Let's save Francis!" Kristen yelled

"Lets watch GAMERS SKY News" Leo said

"No" Luna said

"Fine" Leo said

Luna calls for a limo heading to LAX (Los Angeles International Airport)

"Hello?" Luna asked on the telephone

"Hello. This is the LAX Limo Service, or the LAXLS for short. This is where you can get a limo from your location to LAX. How may I help you today?" The female operator asked

"Hi. My name is Luna, and Im heading to Catalina Island using LAX" Luna said

"Ok, wait, did you just say Luna?" The female operator asked

"Yes I am Luna. The Luna that has a boyfriend" Luna said

"Is your boyfriend by the name of Francis the human trainer?" The operator asked

"Yes, but that is why Im going to Catalina Island. You see, Francis is still unconscious, and Gengar took him away from the Long Beach Medical Center. I have a feeling that Francis is still unconscious, and is now in danger" Luna said

"Wow. I will send you a limo right away. Good luck saving Francis, and I want to see him conscious, and not unconscious" The operator said.

"Thank you" Luna said

(2 minutes Later)

The limo that Luna requested has arrived. She also noticed that this limo has a special design. The design was wishing Luna good luck in saving Francis. It also has the design of a banner that said "Defeat Gengar's evil ways". It also had the normal "Going to LAX "logo. Luna and the team heads inside to ride to LAX.

**(Inside the Limo- I-5 South)**

Luna, Leo, and the team are now inside the limo heading toward LAX. Their driver happens to be Alex, the Waterfront Gym Leader in Long Beach. The team talks to each other.

"Hello" Luna said

"Hi Luna" Alex said

"Wow, how do you know my name?" Luna asked

"I know your name because I happen to know Francis the trainer. You see, I am his friend, but I am also the Waterfront Gym leader" Alex said

"Cool. I see" Luna said

"What happened to Francis?" Alex asked

"You see. Francis fell into a coma, thanks to the fact that he saved me from being attacked by Gengar. He was expected to stay unconscious for a max of 30 days, but the doctors said that his condition improved, so the doctors said that he will only be unconscious for 5 more days. Gengar then takes Francis away from the medical center in Long Beach, while Francis is unconscious. They are now on Catalina Island. I hope Francis is ok. He saved me once, and now I am about to do what he did to me" Luna said

"I see now. Well ladies and gentlemen, I just recently got approved for vacation, and starting tomorrow, no work for a while" Alex said

"Where are you going to go Alex?" Kristen asked

"This is not a vacation. Im planning to help you rescue Francis" Alex said

"No way!" Kristen yelled

"Yes way!" Alex yelled

"Welcome to team Angeles Alex" Luna said

"Thank you guys" Alex said

**(Inside the Limo- I-405 South toward LAX/ toward HWY 1: Pacific Coast Highway)**

The team is now moments away from going to Catalina team has arrived at the airport. They enter the airport to see a banner. The banner said "Take down Gengar". There was another that read " Team Angeles for the win! Gengar must lose". There was one more that read "Francis and Luna don't deserve this pain from Gengar". Luna and the team now knowthat the city of Los Angeles is behind them, but this is also a national event as well.

**(New Orleans, Louisiana)**

Everyone in New Orleans Louisiana is watching the events on Team Angeles. They cheer Luna and the team to save Francis.

"Let the stars and the moon shine on this team" A fan said

"Luna and Francis rule!" Another fan yelled

"Go team Go!" A third fan cheered

**(Miami, Florida)**

Miami residents are watching the events unfold from Los Angeles.

"We want to have Gengar out. Go Luna Go!" A fan cheered

"Francis and Luna may be Lakers fans, but we have to respect Francis for saving Luna. Luna, good luck" Another fan said

**(Los Angeles, CA- Hometown of Luna and Francis)**

The hometown crowd are now watching Luna and the team board the plane to Catalina Island. The fans cheer on the team.

"Go for the save Luna!" A fan yelled

"Francis saved you once, you can do it Luna! Go team Go!" Another fan yelled

"We will be behind you all the way!" A third fan yelled

"GO TEAM GO!" Everyone yelled

**(LAX)**

Luna and the team hears all the cheers heading their way. They know that everyone is behind her and the team. Luna is about to become part-time heroine. She may be poisoned by Gengar, but she will go all the way.


	27. Day 4 of Saga, Luna Falls Unconscious!

Welcome to chapter 27 of this story. In this chapter, Luna and the team gets to checkpoint number 1 (There are 5 checkpoints before trying to save Francis). Luna also tries to ignore her pain from needle from Gengar from days ago, but the pain gets unbearable. Leo tries to revive Luna later in this chapter. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

(**Last lines before the bell)**

**(Inside the Limo- I-405 South toward LAX/ toward HWY 1: Pacific Coast Highway)**

The team is now moments away from going to Catalina team has arrived at the airport. They enter the airport to see a banner. The banner said "Take down Gengar". There was another that read " Team Angeles for the win! Gengar must lose". There was one more that read "Francis and Luna don't deserve this pain from Gengar". Luna and the team now knowthat the city of Los Angeles is behind them, but this is also a national event as well.

**(New Orleans, Louisiana)**

Everyone in New Orleans Louisiana is watching the events on Team Angeles. They cheer Luna and the team to save Francis.

"Let the stars and the moon shine on this team" A fan said

"Luna and Francis rule!" Another fan yelled

"Go team Go!" A third fan cheered

**(Miami, Florida)**

Miami residents are watching the events unfold from Los Angeles.

"We want to have Gengar out. Go Luna Go!" A fan cheered

"Francis and Luna may be Lakers fans, but we have to respect Francis for saving Luna. Luna, good luck" Another fan said

**(Los Angeles, CA- Hometown of Luna and Francis)**

The hometown crowd are now watching Luna and the team board the plane to Catalina Island. The fans cheer on the team.

"Go for the save Luna!" A fan yelled

"Francis saved you once, you can do it Luna! Go team Go!" Another fan yelled

"We will be behind you all the way!" A third fan yelled

"GO TEAM GO!" Everyone yelled

**(LAX)**

Luna and the team hears all the cheers heading their way. They know that everyone is behind her and the team. Luna is about to become part-time heroine. She may be poisoned by Gengar, but she will go all the way.

**(Current situation and Location- On the plane from Los Angeles, CA to Catalina Island, CA, and 30 seconds after Luna and her field team boarded the plane, and 2 hours from landing)**

Luna, Leo, Kristen, and the three pokemon have just boarded the plane from Los Angeles, CA to Catalina Island, CA (In this story, Catalina Island will be accessed by boat and plane). The team is thinking about what Gengar has done to the team, and what he is about to do to Francis the trainer.

"Gengar has done a lot of harm to us" Luna said

"I agree, and Francis took the worst of it" Leo said

"I agree. He did end up being unconscious, but he took the attack to save me" Luna said

"That's true. He is your hero, but what about me sister?" Leo asked

"I give you credit for saving him. You did save him from a hammer attack" Luna said

" I think Francis saved Luna from the biggest attack. If Francis did not save Luna, Luna could have been in a coma just like Francis is in now" Waterfront gym leader Alex said

" I have to say that Francis is my hero" Luna said

"I bet Gengar is trying to get away with his act of evil" Gym leader Alex said

"Me too. May I ask you something Alex?" Luna asked

"Yes you may Luna" Gym leader Alex said

"Are there pokemon that erase memories, drain emotions, and willpower?" Luna asked

"That is our number 1 on our faq (Frequently asked questions) board. The answer to that is yes. The pokemon that do this are known as the lake trio. The lake trio consists of Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. These pokemon only do those things when someone hurts them. For example, if someone does touch Mesprit, then Mesprit drains the person's emotions. Azelf will drain the person's willpower if harmed, and Uxie will erase memories if a person looks into the eyes. Luna, why did you ask the question?" Gym leader Alex asked

"I asked this because Gengar issued a letter threat that stated that if Francis, or I try to touch him, then our memories will be erased, emotions, and willpower will be drained. Is Gengar speaking the truth?" Luna asked

"No, he is not. He is not speaking the truth because to summon the three, you need an object called a rain chain. The red chain will activate and summon them. From there, the three legendaries can be your friends or your end" Gym leader Alex said

"I see now" Leo said

The team, and the passengers hear the captain speaking, and wishing them a good luck.

" This is your captain speaking. Welcome to American Airlines flight number 1023. We are going from here in Los Angeles, CA to Catalina Island, CA. We also have a team doing a mission in Catalina Island. If you recently watched the news, a friend of theirs is in trouble, and this team is on their way to rescue their friend. This friend of theirs happens to be rookie trainer Francis. If you want to get the full story, please see the information desk, and look for the GAMERS SKY News logo. Let's hope for the best for team Angeles. We are taking off now, and we will be there in 2 hours. Enjoy the flight" the captain said

The passengers looked toward Luna's direction, and wished them good luck, and the passengers hope that Luna and the team ends Gengar's reign of pain.

**(Catalina Island Airport- Landing (2 hours later))**

The team is now landing at the airport. They head to the taxi to get to a hotel. They went to the Catalina hotel to stay. When they got to their room however, they spot a note on their table. Luna reads the note, and finds their first clue.

**(Room 12 of Catalina Island hotel- Luna reading the note)**

"I see you are now at the hotel. Guess what, your boyfriend is no longer there. If you want to see your boyfriend again, I suggest you to feel the power of this letter. Once you are done reading this, my plan is in effect" the note read

As Luna is reading this note, Luna suddenly feels pain from her stomach. She is still poisoned from Gengar's attack. Luna holds on to her stomach in pain, but the pain gets worse as a purple glow emits from the letter. The purple glow emits a poisonous gas. This gas did not effect Leo, Kristen, and the team, but the gas effected Luna. The gas enters Luna's body, and Luna's pain triples. Luna tries hard to stay conscious, but with the tripled pain, Luna falls unconscious only 2.1 seconds later. This is about to be a long adventure.

"LUNA!" Leo yelled trying to run to her.

Leo runs over to Luna, while trying not to fall down. He tries to revive Luna using the CPR routine, but Leo was scared of accidently kissing her. He does the smart thing by calling 911.

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?" The operator asked

"My friend Luna is unconscious by poison gas. Please come!" Leo yelled

"Ok, I am sending help to you by Catalina Island Police" The operator said

"Thank you" Leo said

"No problem and thank you for doing the right thing" The operator said

Leo still tries to revive Luna…. and of course, he is scared to accidently kiss Luna (these two will kiss later on).

**(Chapter ending notes)**

**With Luna unconscious, will Leo help out by taking over, or will Luna revive on time. Will Leo and Luna kiss the next day? Is there a dangerous plot on the way? Find out staring in tomorrow's chapter.**


	28. Day 5: Leo falls Unconscious, New Clue!

Welcome to chapter 28 of this story. In this chapter, the police, and paramedics take Luna to the hospital to treat her injures. Leo takes over for the meantime, but a surprise attack from Gengar, might send Leo into unconsciousness. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

**(To shorten the chapter today, there will be no "last lines before the bell")**

**(Current situation and Location- Catalina Hotel in Catalina Island, and 30 seconds after Luna fell unconscious)**

Leo is now trying to revive Luna. Leo knows that Luna is unconscious. The police have arrived to assist Luna for her injures. The police and paramedics bring Luna to the Medical center in Catalina Island, which is 1.6 miles west from the hotel. Leo and the team go with them hoping for the best for Luna.

**(Catalina Island Medical Center)**

Leo, and the team arrive at the medical center to see if Luna will be ok. The doctors help Luna by evaluating her injures. 10 minutes later, the doctors come back with good and bad news.

"I have good news for you all" Doctor Evans said

"Is Luna going to be ok?" Leo asked

"She will be ok, and that is the good news. The bad news is that Luna's poison is going to be hard to cure, due to the fact that it was caused by poison from a different source. The other thing is that Luna will be conscious in about 10 minutes, but if Luna is in a battle, the poison will weaken her down, to the point where she might faint on the spot" Doctor Evans said

"I see. Thank you for the report" Leo said

Leo is happy to hear that Luna will revive, but is so upset that Luna might faint during battles. He knows that Gengar just got away with another one. Leo hopes that Francis's location will be revealed soon. His wish comes true in the form of his favorite news source, GAMERS SKY News.

**(GAMERS SKY News Studio)**

"This is GAMERS SKY News in high definition, with live breaking news" the announcer said as the "Breaking News" transition went on the screen

Suyapa the Sunflowera: Welcome to GAMERS SKY News at 4. I am Suyapa the Sunflowera.

Rick the Xatu: I am Rick the Xatu.

Suyapa: We have breaking news out of Catalina Island. GAMERS SKY News has just learned that Gengar is in a cave with the unconscious Francis the trainer. If you all recall, Francis the trainer was still unconscious in the Long Beach Medical center, when he was taken by Gengar to Catalina Island. We also understand that Leo, Luna, Jason, and three pokemon are on Catalina Island to save Francis. I also just got word that Luna is now unconscious, after a weird letter emitted poison gas. Luna is expected to revive very soon, but the gas is still inside Luna's body. With that said, Luna could faint during Match Days, or as well call it, battles. Once we get more information, we will pass it along to you all.

**(Catalina Medical Center)**

Luna has just revived from her unconsciousness. She looks for Leo, and finds him with a drawing of a cave. Luna then looks at the drawing. She finds a person, and a drawing of Gengar.

"Is Francis trapped in a cave?" Luna asked

"That is what the news just announced" Leo said

"We must hurry!" Luna yelled

"You must now that you might faint again" Nurse Evans said

"Why?" Luna asks

"The poison in your body is caused by a different source. This poison will make you faint in a battle if you play too long" Nurse Evans said

"Ok" Luna said

"Do not let that poison slow you down from saving the one you love" Nurse Evans said

"I will save Francis, no matter what!" Luna cheered

**(Outside the medical center)**

Luna and the team head out to find the cave. Leo is following behind. All of a sudden, fog entered the area. Leo could no longer see Luna. What Luna does not know is that Leo is about to fall unconscious to Gengar. As Leo tries to find Luna, Leo feels pain on his arm, and he falls down. Gengar puts a paw over Leo's mouth making sure that no one can hear Leo. Gengar drags Leo to the bushes and starts attacking him while covering Leo's mouth. Luna has no idea that Leo has fallen unconscious until the fog behind them clears up. Luna spots a Riolu card (Leo's pokemon). Luna goes to the spot to find Leo unconscious, and is badly injured.

"LEO!" Luna yelled

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: With Leo unconscious, what happens next? Will Luna revive Leo, or will Leo revive by himself? Will Kristen or Jason be Gengar's next victim? Find out next week!


	29. Day 6: Checkpoint 1, New Threat!

Welcome to chapter 29 of this story. In this chapter, we have Gengar on the lying trail. He lies to the media to try to hide Francis's status. He lies about himself, and everything. This is the chapter that will change everything. There is also a YUGIOH 5D's reference with episode 141 of the series. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

**(Last lines before the bell)**

Suyapa: We have breaking news out of Catalina Island. GAMERS SKY News has just learned that Gengar is in a cave with the unconscious Francis the trainer. If you all recall, Francis the trainer was still unconscious in the Long Beach Medical center, when he was taken by Gengar to Catalina Island. We also understand that Leo, Luna, Jason, and three pokemon are on Catalina Island to save Francis. I also just got word that Luna is now unconscious, after a weird letter emitted poison gas. Luna is expected to revive very soon, but the gas is still inside Luna's body. With that said, Luna could faint during Match Days, or as well call it, battles. Once we get more information, we will pass it along to you all.

**(Catalina Medical Center)**

Luna has just revived from her unconsciousness. She looks for Leo, and finds him with a drawing of a cave. Luna then looks at the drawing. She finds a person, and a drawing of Gengar.

"Is Francis trapped in a cave?" Luna asked

"That is what the news just announced" Leo said

"We must hurry!" Luna yelled

"You must now that you might faint again" Nurse Evans said

"Why?" Luna asks

"The poison in your body is caused by a different source. This poison will make you faint in a battle if you play too long" Nurse Evans said

"Ok" Luna said

"Do not let that poison slow you down from saving the one you love" Nurse Evans said

"I will save Francis, no matter what!" Luna cheered

**(Outside the medical center)**

Luna and the team head out to find the cave. Leo is following behind. All of a sudden, fog entered the area. Leo could no longer see Luna. What Luna does not know is that Leo is about to fall unconscious to Gengar. As Leo tries to find Luna, Leo feels pain on his arm, and he falls down. Gengar puts a paw over Leo's mouth making sure that no one can hear Leo. Gengar drags Leo to the bushes and starts attacking him while covering Leo's mouth. Luna has no idea that Leo has fallen unconscious until the fog behind them clears up. Luna spots a Riolu card (Leo's pokemon). Luna goes to the spot to find Leo unconscious, and is badly injured.

**(Current Location, and Situation- 1.2 miles from the Catalina Medical center, and 30 seconds after Leo falls unconscious)**

Luna is now trying to revive Leo after Leo fell unconscious. Luna has no idea that Gengar has struck again, until she finds a note near Leo's left leg. Luna takes and reads the note. She finds the note is very fearsome.

"I have your boyfriend in a cave here on the island. You better get here now, or else… he shall be my next opponent in real life poke monsters" the note read

Luna now knows that this note is from Gengar. She wants the team to hurry before something bad happens to Francis. She tells the team that if Gengar duels Francis in a poke monster game, Francis is already at a big disadvantage. She also tells the team that all battle damage is real in this game. The team is in serious trouble.

**(Gengar's cave on Catalina Island)**

Gengar is inside a cave on Catalina Island. He has held Francis the trainer** captive **inside a capsule filled with water. Gengar knows that he has Francis, his favorite victim. Gengar wants to challenge Francis to a **poke monster duel **when Francis revives. Gengar doesn't want to just hurt Francis, he wants to kill Francis.

"I shall do my very worst on Francis, once he revives" Gengar said

**(GAMERS SKY News Studio)**

"This is GAMERS SKY News at 4 in high definition with live breaking news" the announcer said

Team Angeles is now using their Poke pads to watch the news.

Rick the Xatu: Welcome to GAMERS SKY News at 4. I am Rick the Xatu.

Suyapa the Sunflowera: I am Suyapa the Sunflowera.

Rick: We have breaking news out of Catalina Island. GAMERS SKY News has just learned that Francis the trainer is being held captive in a cave in the east side of the island. We also learned that Gengar is issuing a match day of a dangerous type. It is called a poke monster duel. Suyapa the Sunflowera will explain what that is, since she had experience.

Suyapa: A **poke monster duel **is a match day that will change everything. The game is played like a normal match day, but, the damage is real. For example, If Luna takes 10 life point damage, then she does not feel anything, but if she takes 1,000 life point damage, she will feel the pain on her body. For a animie example, take episode 141 of YUGIOH 5D's. Luna's life points dropped from 1,800 all the way down to just 200 life points. During that episode, she almost fell unconscious, and Leo had to take over. These are two examples of poke monster duels (In the animie example, its normal YUGIOH cards).

Rick: That is correct Suyapa. Team Angeles must make it to the cave before the challenge gets underway, because once the challenge is underway, no one can enter, or drop out. There is also another thing here. If Francis losses (pending on remaining chapters of saga), the worst thing will happen to team Angeles, and we can't tell you what it is, because it's pretty nasty. Team Angeles, from all of us here on GAMERS SKY News, please save Francis!

**(Location- Luna's team Location- 80.9 miles away from the cave, 1.0 mile from 1sr checkpoint)**

The team has just spotted their first checkpoint of their journey. The first checkpoint is a pokemon center. The pokemon have not been used yet, but they will get action during part 2. The team has now arrived at the checkpoint. They see that everyone wants Francis saved.

**Stats as of now (Checkpoint one of five)**

Luna: Fell unconscious once (Poisonous gas from letter)

Leo: Fell unconscious once (Gengar's sneak attack)

Jason: First action tomorrow

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: The first checkpoint has been reached. What happens next? Find out starting tomorrow.

Announcement: Double chapters starting Thursday. If you join my forum, you can play the RP forum I will make on Thursday. Sign ups are underway now.


	30. Day 7:Finding the Caves and Francis Pt1

Welcome to chapter 30 of this story. In this chapter, Luna's team gets ready to advance to the second checkpoint. The team will have more match days in this portion of this story. Today, they head to a information center for information on the caves on Catalina Island. When they arrive at the information center, they get news that Gengar is on the move again. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUncosnciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

**(Last lines before the bell)**

**(GAMERS SKY News Studio)**

"This is GAMERS SKY News at 4 in high definition with live breaking news" the announcer said

Team Angeles is now using their Poke pads to watch the news.

Rick the Xatu: Welcome to GAMERS SKY News at 4. I am Rick the Xatu.

Suyapa the Sunflowera: I am Suyapa the Sunflowera.

Rick: We have breaking news out of Catalina Island. GAMERS SKY News has just learned that Francis the trainer is being held captive in a cave in the east side of the island. We also learned that Gengar is issuing a match day of a dangerous type. It is called a poke monster duel. Suyapa the Sunflowera will explain what that is, since she had experience.

Suyapa: A **poke monster duel**is a match day that will change everything. The game is played like a normal match day, but, the damage is real. For example, If Luna takes 10 life point damage, then she does not feel anything, but if she takes 1,000 life point damage, she will feel the pain on her body. For a animie example, take episode 141 of YUGIOH 5D's. Luna's life points dropped from 1,800 all the way down to just 200 life points. During that episode, she almost fell unconscious, and Leo had to take over. These are two examples of poke monster duels (In the animie example, its normal YUGIOH cards).

Rick: That is correct Suyapa. Team Angeles must make it to the cave before the challenge gets underway, because once the challenge is underway, no one can enter, or drop out. There is also another thing here. If Francis losses (pending on remaining chapters of saga), the worst thing will happen to team Angeles, and we can't tell you what it is, because it's pretty nasty. Team Angeles, from all of us here on GAMERS SKY News, please save Francis!

**(Location- Luna's team Location- 1.0 mile from 1****st**** checkpoint)**

The team has just spotted their first checkpoint of their journey. The first checkpoint is a pokemon center. The pokemon have not been used yet, but they will get action during part 2. The team has now arrived at the checkpoint. They see that everyone wants Francis saved.

**(Location- Checkpoint 1- Catalina Island Pokemon center)**

The team has arrived at their first checkpoint. Luna talks to the transfer team back home. Luna heads to the computer to talk to Jason, and Serenity Bell.

**(Los Angeles, CA- Team Base)**

The phone rings at the base, and Jason answers the phone.

"Hello?" Jason asked

"Hi Jason. It's me, Luna" Luna said

"Hi Luna. How is it going so far?" Jason asked'

"So far, all we know that Francis is in real danger. Gengar has just made a challenge to duel Francis in a poke monster duel, and all the damage from life points is real" Luna said

"Wow. Do you want to talk to the manager of the transfers?" Jason asked

"Yes I do" Luna said

Jason called Opal down to talk to Luna.

"Hello, this is Opal" Opal said

"Hi Opal. How are you?" Luna asked

"It's been hard. I heard about what happened to Francis, and this new poke monster duel threat. While I want Francis to revive now, Gengar is going to send Francis back into unconsciousness. As long as you save him, we shall be good" Opal said

"Can we transfer things now?" Luna asked

"Yes, Im setting it up now. What do you need at this point?" Opal asked

"I just need 500 poke dollars" Luna said

"Sure" Opal said as she took out 500 poke dollars from the treasure chest and placed it on the transfer center.

"Your 500 poke dollars is ready. All you need to do is head to the transfer center in the pokemon center and collect it there" Opal said

"Thank you very much" Luna said

"No problem. Would you like anything else?" Opal asked

"No thank you" Luna said

"Ok. All we ask is for you and the team to save Francis" Opal said as she logged off

**(Checkpoint 1- Catalina Island pokemon center)**

Leo was lying down on the bed when Luna woke him up.

"Wake up" Luna said

"Whoa! You scared me!" Leo yelled

"Sorry Leo. I know you want to sleep, but you know that Francis is in danger" Luna said

"Yes I do. Let's save Francis" Leo said

"Lets find the information center for the cave areas" Luna said

"Good idea" Alex said

The team heads to the map found on the wall on the pokemon center. They found that the information center is just 1.3 miles from the pokemon center. The team heads out to get to the information center. The pokemon center workers wish the team good luck on saving Francis.

**(Outside the pokemon center- 1.3 miles from the information center)**

The team is now heading toward the eastern side of the island. They are looking for the information center. The team then hears a vibration in their pockets. It was their poke-pads alerting them that they have a GAMERS SKY News alert. The team watches the news for updates.

**(GAMERS SKY News Studio)**

"This is GAMERS SKY News at 11 AM in high definition with live breaking news" the announcer said

Rick the Xatu: Welcome to GAMERS SKY News at 11 in the morning. Im Rick the Xatu

Suyapa the Sunflowera: I am Suyapa the Sunflowera

Rick: We start with breaking news. Gengar has just gone out from the cave where Francis the trainer is being held captive. Gengar is running toward a hidden base on the island. GAMERS SKY News has just learned that the hidden base is somewhere on the ocean waters. The other thing is that the base is not shown on the map. All we know is that team Angeles is the only team that could see things that others don't see. We hope they find it.

**(Luna's team location- 0.3 miles from the information center)**

The team is now almost at the information center for the caves. They spot the arrow for the information center. The team goes inside to ask for information on the caves. They find out that there are 10 caves. The team knows that 1 of them is holding Francis captive. The team must save Francis before Gengar does something bad to him.

FrancistheUnconsciousSnivy101: There are 10 caves on Catalina Island. Can the team find the cave that Francis is being held captive on the first try? Find out starting tomorrow.

Announcement: The Role play forum starts on Thursday.


	31. Day 8: Gengar Makes a Deadly Challenge?

Welcome to chapter 31 of this story. In this chapter, Luna and her team is going to try to find the cave where Francis is being held captive in one shot. If Luna's team can find Francis in one shot, this will be a world record for saving someone in the cave. Gengar wants Luna's team to give up. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

**Fainting Chances**

Luna: 80 percent

Leo: 20 percent

**(Last lines before the bell)**

**(Outside the pokemon center- 0.1 miles from the information center)**

The team is now heading toward the eastern side of the island. They are looking for the information center. The team then hears a vibration in their pockets. It was their poke-pads alerting them that they have a GAMERS SKY News alert. The team watches the news for updates.

**(GAMERS SKY News Studio)**

"This is GAMERS SKY News at 11 AM in high definition with live breaking news" the announcer said

Rick the Xatu: Welcome to GAMERS SKY News at 11 in the morning. Im Rick the Xatu

Suyapa the Sunflowera: I am Suyapa the Sunflowera

Rick: We start with breaking news. Gengar has just gone out from the cave where Francis the trainer is being held captive. Gengar is running toward a hidden base on the island. GAMERS SKY News has just learned that the hidden base is somewhere on the ocean waters. The other thing is that the base is not shown on the map. All we know is that team Angeles is the only team that could see things that others don't see. We hope they find it.

**(Luna's team location- 0.3 miles from the information center)**

The team is now almost at the information center for the caves. They spot the arrow for the information center. The team goes inside to ask for information on the caves. They find out that there are 10 caves. The team knows that 1 of them is holding Francis captive. The team must save Francis before Gengar does something bad to him.

**(Current Location and Situation- On the field in Catalina Island, and moments after the GAMERS SKY News report)**

Luna and the team has just listened to the GAMERS SKY News report. They know that Francis is no longer safer. They also know that Gengar has a secret base somewhere on the ocean waters. Luna checks the map for the locations of the caves. She finds that 2 of them are close to them, 4 of them are somewhere in the middle of the island and 4 of them are far from them. Luna came up with a clue to help the team find Francis on one shot.

"If a person is in trouble (Francis the trainer in this case), the one who captured the person would make the person captive in the farthest area" Luna said.

"Wow, you know a lot" Leo said

"Well, ok I guess" Luna said

Luna and the team head east 80.5 miles to get to the farthest cave. Luna has no idea that in about 4 miles, she will be unconscious, thanks to the one who made Francis unconscious, Gengar.

**(1 mile walked)**

Luna and the team has reached the first mile marker. They know they must save Francis before Gengar hurts him badly. Luna takes out 6 water bottles for the team. She then gives the team the water bottles. The team drinks the water for 30 seconds, and then they move on to mile number two

**(2 miles walked)**

The team has reached the second mile on their journey. After the team drinks water, the team receives an alert from their base in Long Beach. Luna calls Jason on the phone to see what is going on.

"Hello Jason" Luna said

"Luna! You must hurry. I just got a report from the Catalina Island Police Department that Gengar is planning to attack you! Gengar is also a dangerous pokemon criminal, with a substantial criminal record! What is even more dangerous is that Gengar can now send you straight into unconsciousness, because he only wants to target you! You must get to at least the 7 mile marker before it's too late!" Jason yelled

"Thank you for the information. I will tell the team" Luna said

"Ok. Good luck saving Francis! I want you to save him!" Jason yelled

**(4 miles walked)**

The team has walked 4 miles. The team spots something in the distance. They see a purple glow with long arms. This happens to be Gengar, transformed. Gengar knows that his target is in sight. Luna is about to fall unconscious again. Gengar uses his long arms to try to grab Luna, and he does.

**(Luna's location)**

Luna has just been grabbed by Gengar's long arms. Luna tries to break the hold, but each arm is used to constrict her breathing and movement. Leo brings out his Riolu to try to help, but Gengar sensed help, and Gengar used his 8 other long arms to attack Leo's Riolu. Leo's Riolu fainted on just the first hit. Leo wants to protect his sister, but each second that passes, means that Luna is closer to falling unconscious. Luna uses her hand to try to slap Gengar's arm away, but Gengar's arm squeezes Luna even harder. Leo uses Cheh to try to save Luna again. Cheh uses Leaf Blade, and he gets one of Gengar's arm off of Luna, but the second arm on Luna, squeezes her, and Luna tries to stay conscious. Gengar releases his arms from Luna. Luna can barely stand up, after her breath is constricted for a long time. Leo see's Luna falling unconscious in the act. Leo catches her, and says the words that makes him want to yell at Gengar.

"LUNA NOOOO!..." Leo yelled

Gengar is approaching Leo, and Gengar is happy to see his new victim on the floor unconscious. Alex knows that Gengar is about to take Luna to a cave, so Alex decides to throw himself as a roadblock in front of Luna. Leo then yells at Gengar for revenge.

"How dare you harm my sister! You should pay for that! You harmed this team for way too long! You already put Francis unconscious for almost 30 days! I think it is your turn to feel the exact same pain that Francis felt! This time, I will stand beside my sister, and all my friends to duel you, and if you lose, we get Francis back" Leo said to Gengar

"Ok. I accept, but if you all lose, I will kill Francis the next day!" Gengar yelled

"What? You cannot kill somebody, and besides, Francis is innocent!" Leo yelled

"No he is not! He kissed Luna!" Gengar yelled

"Kissing is not a bad thing. Luna and Francis love each other, after Francis saved Luna from your attack!" Leo yelled

"He is not supposed to save Luna! My plan is to make sure that Francis has no memories of Luna, and to kill Luna. That all changed when Francis saved Luna. Now my plan is to reverse it, meaning that Luna will have no memories of Francis, and to kill Francis!" Gengar yelled

"You are so going down!" Leo yelled

"What if I said that if Francis loses, he and Luna die? What do you think now?" Gengar asked

"How dare you! Luna and Francis are my best friends, and they don't deserve that!" Leo yelled

"You have 10 seconds for an answer. Yes or No?" Gengar asked

Leo was now looking at the possibility of Luna and Francis both being killed by Gengar.

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Will Leo accept this challenge? Find out later today at 7PM Eastern/ 4PM Pacific.**

**Announcement: The Role Play forum starts at 12 PM this afternoon. Please join.**


	32. Day 9: Leo Accepts the Challenge!

Welcome to chapter 32 of this story. In today's chapter, Leo makes his decision on whether to accept Gengar's challenge. Leo must think about this challenge, and that is because, if Luna and Francis lose this one, they will be killed by Gengar. Leo also wants to fight Gengar. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything.

**(Last lines before the bell)**

Luna has just been grabbed by Gengar's long arms. Luna tries to break the hold, but each arm is used to constrict her breathing and movement. Leo brings out his Riolu to try to help, but Gengar sensed help, and Gengar used his 8 other long arms to attack Leo's Riolu. Leo's Riolu fainted on just the first hit. Leo wants to protect his sister, but each second that passes, means that Luna is closer to falling unconscious. Luna uses her hand to try to slap Gengar's arm away, but Gengar's arm squeezes Luna even harder. Leo uses Cheh to try to save Luna again. Cheh uses Leaf Blade, and he gets one of Gengar's arm off of Luna, but the second arm on Luna, squeezes her, and Luna tries to stay conscious. Gengar releases his arms from Luna. Luna can barely stand up, after her breath is constricted for a long time. Leo see's Luna falling unconscious in the act. Leo catches her, and says the words that makes him want to yell at Gengar.

"LUNA NOOOO!..." Leo yelled

Gengar is approaching Leo, and Gengar is happy to see his new victim on the floor unconscious. Alex knows that Gengar is about to take Luna to a cave, so Alex decides to throw himself as a roadblock in front of Luna. Leo then yells at Gengar for revenge.

"How dare you harm my sister! You should pay for that! You harmed this team for way too long! You already put Francis unconscious for almost 30 days! I think it is your turn to feel the exact same pain that Francis felt! This time, I will stand beside my sister, and all my friends to duel you, and if you lose, we get Francis back" Leo said to Gengar

"Ok. I accept, but if you all lose, I will kill Francis the next day!" Gengar yelled

"What? You cannot kill somebody, and besides, Francis is innocent!" Leo yelled

"No he is not! He kissed Luna!" Gengar yelled

"Kissing is not a bad thing. Luna and Francis love each other, after Francis saved Luna from your attack!" Leo yelled

"He is not supposed to save Luna! My plan is to make sure that Francis has no memories of Luna, and to kill Luna. That all changed when Francis saved Luna. Now my plan is to reverse it, meaning that Luna will have no memories of Francis, and to kill Francis!" Gengar yelled

"You are so going down!" Leo yelled

"What if I said that if Francis loses, he and Luna die? What do you think now?" Gengar asked

"How dare you! Luna and Francis are my best friends, and they don't deserve that!" Leo yelled

"You have 10 seconds for an answer. Yes or No?" Gengar asked

Leo was now looking at the possibility of Luna and Francis both being killed by Gengar.

**(Current Situation and Location- 76 miles from the cave, and 10 minutes after Luna fainted)**

Gengar has just issued a challenge against team Angeles. He issued this challenge to Leo. Leo and Gengar are still arguing in a verbal fashion.

"Luna and Francis do not deserve this pain from you!" Leo yelled at Gengar

"Yes they do, and that is because of not picking Oshawatt!" Gengar yelled

"Gengar, just because Francis did not pick Oshawatt, does not mean you should attack us! You already put Francis in a coma! We had enough!" Leo yelled

"Quiet!" Gengar yelled

"Francis and Luna are two innocent pokemon trainers!" Leo yelled

"If you say one more word, I will kill Luna on the spot!" Gengar yelled

Leo was beginning to get scared of Gengar. Gengar has his eyes on a unconscious Luna, and Gengar wants to kill Luna. Gengar then suddenly attacks the unconscious Luna with Shadow Ball. Leo see's the attack coming, and just like what Francis did to save Luna, Leo steps in to take the attack. Leo feels the pain, and falls down. Alex helps Leo get back up. Alex see's that Leo is trying to play hero.

"Leo, I am glad you are standing up for the team, especially for Francis and Luna" Alex said

"Thank you very much" Leo said

As this was going on, Luna revives and see's that Gengar is there.

"Where am I?" Luna asked while still reviving

"We are 4 miles outside the information center. You fell unconscious after Gengar attacked you, but now something bad is looming" Alex said

"What is looming?" Luna asked

"Gengar has just challenged Leo, but the thing is that if you and Francis lose against Gengar, you both will be killed" Alex said

"No way, We are too innocent to be like that" Luna said

"Leo is fighting for both of you, but he has to accept the challenge" Alex said

"I hope that Leo knows what he is doing" Luna said

"If he says no, then you and Francis get killed on the spot" Alex said

"Leo, please say yes!" Luna yelled

Gengar is getting excited to hear if Leo will say yes to the challenge. Leo must say yes to save Francis.

"On behalf of team Angeles, we accept this challenge of yours" Leo said

"Excellent" Gengar said

"There is a condition however, I won't do this alone" Leo said

Luna was wondering what Leo means

"I want to make sure that you face us like a champion, therefore, you may not cheat, attack Luna's leg from behind, or attack Francis. In that case, I say a 3 on 1 match" Leo said

Luna loves the idea. Luna agrees to this

"I love your idea Leo" Luna said

"I accept, with another condition" Gengar said

"What is it? Is the battle damage real?" Leo asked

"Well, that is one of them, but the second condition applies to Francis and Luna only. If they lose life points, they lose memories of each other" Gengar said

Leo is now attempting to withdraw the decision to accept the challenge, but if he withdraws, Luna and Francis die on the spot.

"Leo, I know that if I and Francis lose life points, we lose memories, but we must accept" Luna said

"Gengar, we accept" Leo said

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1: With Leo accepting, this is now a match day known as poke monster duel, but unlike the last 5, this one Team Angeles must win. Next week, GAMERS SKY Sports will return to help the viewers understand, and next week the battle begins.

Announcement: We will continue our forum this afternoon.


	33. Day 10: Battle Day 1, Team Angeles Run

Welcome to chapter 33 of this story. In this chapter, Francis revives to help Luna, and Leo duel Gengar. This is day one of the battle. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything

**(To make the battle longer, there will be no last lines before the bell)**

**(Location and situation- Catalina Island, and 30 seconds after Leo accepted Gengar's challenge)**

Leo and Luna are now waiting for Gengar to release Francis from captivity. Gengar presses a red button, and a capsule appears and has Francis inside. This time, Gengar is surprised to see Francis conscious inside. Luna and her team are happy to see Francis conscious. Gengar has no choice but to release Francis while he is conscious. Francis finally can take a break from being unconscious (trust me ladies and gentlemen this break will only last until after this battle).

Luna helps Francis out from the capsule. Gengar gets his spot on the battle field. That can only mean that this poke monster duel is about to start. Francis the Lucario will be the referee, and the GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 HD truck arrives, this only means that everyone around the world will watch this battle. The commentators are Jackie the Pichu, and the replacement for Katie the Servine, Yuneri the Snivy (Katie the Servine is still unconscious in the hospital in Long Beach, after she took a needle attack from Gengar, and got poisoned. Read the early chapters to see what happened).

**(Battle side- GAMERS SKY Sports 1 HD area)**

Yuneri: Welcome to the GAMERS SKY Sports 1 HD coverage of Match Day 6 "Francis, Luna, and Leo VS Gengar". Im am Yuneri the Snivy, also known as Francis's pokemon.

Jackie: I am Jackie the Pichu. In case you don't know, Katie the Servine was injured by Gengar, and Yuneri the Snivy decided to help me out on commentary. Yuneri, Francis finally revives today, after being unconscious for a long time. Are you excited?

Yuneri: Yes I am, in fact, I want these three to defeat Gengar.

Jackie: Me too, but I hear there is a bad thing that will happen if the three lose tonight. That is that Luna and Francis will be killed.

Yuneri: Win this team Angeles!

Jackie: If Luna and Francis lose Life points, they lose memories of each other. We must win. We are live in 1 minute.

**(1 minute later)**

Jackie: Welcome back to Match day 6 of this battle. We are live on Catalina Island. This battle has a lot of stuff, so we will head straight to the battle.

**(Battle mode- Leo, Luna, and Francis VS Gengar)**

_**Match Day 6: Luna, Leo, and Francis VS Gengar**_

**Match Stipulations**_:_

1) If Luna or Francis lose life points, then they lose memories of each other (does not include Leo in this)

2) If the team losses, then Luna and Francis die on the spot

**Life points:**

Luna: 10,000

Leo: 10,000

Francis: 10,000

Gengar: 50,000

**Pokemon HP**

Cheh the Snivy : 500 LP

Riolu: 500 LP

Chickorita: 500 LP

**Possession: Luna (Ladies first rule)**

Everyone summons their pokemon for battle. Luna goes first.

Luna has her duel disk ready.

"I summon out my best friend, Chickorita!" Luna yelled as she puts her Chickorita card on her duel disk.

Chickorita appears on the field and stares at Gengar.

"I will equip my Chickorita with a attack upgrade card!" Luna yelled as she applies the card to Chickorita.

Chickorita's attack points jump to 700.

"It's first strike time! Chickorita, use Razor Leaf on Gengar!" Luna yelled as her Chickorita attacked

Luna: 10,000 LP (Team Angeles: 700 to 0 point run)

Gengar: 49,300 LP

**Possession: Leo**

Leo summons out his Riolu, and Riolu has 300 attack points. Leo decides to use a attack card, and his Riolu's attack points jump to 500. Leo tells Riolu to attack with Force Palm.

"Riolu, attack with Force Palm!" Leo yelled as Riolu attacked

Leo has no idea that this attack is a critical hit. Riolu deals 1,000 LP damage to Gengar.

Leo: 10,000 (Team Angeles: 1,700 to 0 point run)

Gengar: 48, 300 LP

**(GAMERS SKY Sports area)**

Jackie: Team Angeles is now on a 1,700 to 0 point run, but the possession is now with the one who wants his revenge on Gengar. The possession goes to Francis, and Cheh.

Yuneri: This is where team Angeles puts their hope on. Francis is the leader of this team. Here we go

**(Battle field- Possession: Francis)**

Francis is staring at Gengar. He wants to defeat Gengar now. He uses Cheh the Snivy with 500 attack points. He uses an attack card to raise Cheh's attack to 700. He then uses a critical chance card to raise the chances of a critical hit. He then tells Cheh to attack Gengar.

"Cheh, this is your chance to take Gengar on! Attack with Leaf Storm!" Francis yelled as Cheh uses Leaf Storm. Francis has no idea that this hit is a major critical hit, allowing the team to a 4,000 to 0 run.

Francis: 10,000 LP (Team Angeles: 4,000 to 0 point run, current scoring leader: Francis)

Gengar: 46,000 LP (Lost 2,300 LP on this possession)

Gengar uses Shadow ball to attack Cheh.

Cheh see's the attack coming, and he dodges the move.

FrancistheunconsciousSnivy10 1: Team Angeles is on a 4,000 to 0 point run. What will happen? Find out Monday Morning.

Announcement: Our forum begins at 5PM tonight


	34. Gengar is Done For!

Welcome to chapter 34 of the story. In today's chapter, Gengar tries to erase Francis's memories, without touching Francis's life points. He plans to use the power of Uxie, but he is about to find out that this Uxie is a "Chelsea F.C "fan. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**(Last lines before the bell)**

Luna: 10,000 LP (Team Angeles: 700 to 0 point run)

Gengar: 49,300 LP

**Possession: Leo**

Leo summons out his Riolu, and Riolu has 300 attack points. Leo decides to use a attack card, and his Riolu's attack points jump to 500. Leo tells Riolu to attack with Force Palm.

"Riolu, attack with Force Palm!" Leo yelled as Riolu attacked

Leo has no idea that this attack is a critical hit. Riolu deals 1,000 LP damage to Gengar.

Leo: 10,000 (Team Angeles: 1,700 to 0 point run)

Gengar: 48, 300 LP

**(GAMERS SKY Sports area)**

Jackie: Team Angeles is now on a 1,700 to 0 point run, but the possession is now with the one who wants his revenge on Gengar. The possession goes to Francis, and Cheh.

Yuneri: This is where team Angeles puts their hope on. Francis is the leader of this team. Here we go

**(Battle field- Possession: Francis)**

Francis is staring at Gengar. He wants to defeat Gengar now. He uses Cheh the Snivy with 500 attack points. He uses an attack card to raise Cheh's attack to 700. He then uses a critical chance card to raise the chances of a critical hit. He then tells Cheh to attack Gengar.

"Cheh, this is your chance to take Gengar on! Attack with Leaf Storm!" Francis yelled as Cheh uses Leaf Storm. Francis has no idea that this hit is a major critical hit, allowing the team to a 4,000 to 0 run.

Francis: 10,000 LP (Team Angeles: 4,000 to 0 point run, current scoring leader: Francis)

Gengar: 46,000 LP (Lost 2,300 LP on this possession)

Gengar uses Shadow ball to attack Cheh.

Cheh see's the attack coming, and he dodges the move.

**(Current situation- Match Day 6 of "Leo, Luna, and Francis VS Gengar". Luna has possession)**

Scoreboard

**Team Angeles (Combined): 30,000 LP**

**Gengar: 46,000 LP**

Scoring leaders

**Team Angeles (Francis/ Cheh the Snivy): 2,300 damage delivered**

**Possession: Luna for Team Angeles**

**(Luna's possession)**

Luna is ready to have her turn at Gengar, and she can't wait.

"My turn!' Luna yelled as she drew a speed card.

"I will start by putting a speed card on my Chickorita!" Luna yelled as she placed a speed card on the upgrade zone.

Luna's Chickorita felt like attacking Gengar as fast as she can.

"Chickorita, use Vine Whip!" Luna yelled as her Chickorita ran and attacked Gengar. Luna's Chickorita attacks Gengar, and deals 400 Life point damage.

Luna: 10,000 LP (Team Angeles run: 4,400 to 0)

Gengar: 45,600 LP

**(Leo's possession)**

Leo is ready to make his move with his Riolu. Riolu wants to make sure that Gengar does not harm anyone else.

"I shall start my turn off with the draw, and then I use my attack card!" Leo yelled as he placed an attack card on Riolu. Rilolu's attack points jump to 900.

"Riolu, attack with your Aura Sphere!" Leo yelled as he watched his Riolu attack Gengar. Riolu deals 900 life point damage

Leo: 10,000 LP (Team Angeles run: 5,300 to 0)

Gengar: 44, 700

**(GAMERS SKY Sports area)**

Jackie the Pichu: Welcome back to Match Day 6. This match features Luna, Leo, and Francis VS Gengar. I am Jackie the Pichu, and my commentary partner is Yuneri the Snivy.

Yuneri the Snivy: Yes, and I am Yuneri the Snivy. We are live on Catalina Island on day 2 of this battle. We just watched Leo make his move, and now, it is Francis's turn, and Francis is key to this battle.

Jackie: That is correct. If Luna and Francis lose life points, then they lose memories of each other, but if the team loses, then Gengar will kill Luna and Francis on the spot.

Yuneri: I hope that does not happen.

Jackie: Francis is now ready to take his turn, and we are now back to the battlefield.

**(Francis's possession)**

Francis is ready to take his turn. He uses an attack card to raise Cheh's attack points to 900. Cheh is ready to attack.

"Attack using Leaf Blade!" Francis yelled as Cheh attacks Gengar. As Cheh was about to hit Gengar, Gengar disappears.

**(GAMERS SKY SPORTS area)**

Jackie: Gengar has just disappeared from the battle site. That should be a foul, but Francis the Lucario did not call it.

Yuneri: Francis the Lucario looks for Gengar, but can't find him. I hope that he won't faint.

Jackie: I hope he won't but….LOOK OUT!

As Yuneri said this, Gengar appears behind Francis the Lucario, and attacks him. Francis the Lucario faints on secondary impact (Secondary impact is the impact on the ground, while primary impact means that Francis the Lucario fainted as soon as he got hit). Yuneri runs over to grab the offside flag, and puts it up to signal an offside.

"We have an offside on Gengar for attacking a referee. That also signals a yellow card for Gengar" Yuneri said as she went back to her commentary area.

As Yuneri heads to her commentary area, a Uxie appears.

The Uxie appears behind Gengar, and is watching Gengar's every move. Uxie heard about what Gengar did to Francis the trainer, and his friends, and wants Gengar's memories erased, but the Uxie wants Francis the trainer to forget about Gengar, and the rest of his enemies. Luna sees the Uxie approach, and gets scared that her memories are about to be erased, until this Uxie said something that changed her mind.

"Hello team Angeles" The Uxie said

"Hello" Team Angeles said

"I see that Gengar is causing harm on all of you" Uxie said

"Yes" The team said

"I am the one who erases memories from people, but today I get to erase Gengar's whole memory" Uxie said

Gengar is hearing this, and decides to attack Francis in a effort to erase Francis's whole memory, but the attack is DENIED by Uxie. Uxie is ready to erase all of Gengar's memories now. Uxie floats over to Gengar. Gengar disappears just before Uxie opens his eyes. Gengar appears behind Francis and grabs on to him. Francis tries to break the hold, but Gengar is now trying to force Francis to look into Uxie's eyes. Uxie knows that Francis is in danger. Uxie decides to help.

"Francis, try throwing Gengar over me" Uxie said inside Francis's mind

"Ok" Francis said

Gengar has no idea that Francis is connected to Uxie. Francis throws Gengar over like doing a lob pass in basketball. Gengar lands right in front of Uxie with Uxie's eyes open. Team Angeles celebrates their first victory by having Gengar's memories erased completely.

Uxie starts his spell of memory erasing. Gengar can no longer resist the stare as his memories are being erased.

"You have done terrible things to the nicest team in the world. You have harmed a Chelsea F.C fan for far too long. You must be punished by having all your memories erased, and you will never remember anything again once I lock all your memories away. I shall even seal you away in a place where you will never escape from. I will make sure that no one remembers you" Uxie said as Gengar faints for the first time with his memories erased.

Uxie then carries Gengar to a cave using Psychic. Gengar is placed on the floor. Uxie then seals the cave with the rocks that cannot be destroyed. Gengar will revive with no memories at all. Uxie now tells team Angeles that he must erase all the pain they received from Gengar by erasing the team's memories of Gengar.

"I know that you guys are afraid that Im about to erase your memories, but I will only erase memories of Gengar from you all. This also means that Gengar has lost control of Oshawatt, and Oshawatt will return to a nice pokemon again (I will explain this part of the deal tomorrow). Do you deserve this pain? I don't think so" Uxie said as the team got set to have their memories of Gengar erased.

**(GAMERS SKY Sports team)**

Yuneri and Jackie were happy that Gengar will no longer cause pain to team Angeles. They wanted Gengar out of their minds. The duo went over to join team Angeles.

**(Battle field)**

Everyone is ready to have their memories of Gengar erased. Uxie opens his eyes. The team's memories of Gengar are being erased. As soon as the team's memories of Gengar are erased, they all fall unconscious and Uxie uses a Team Base scroll to teleport everyone back to the team base in Long Beach, California.

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1: Finally, Gengar is done for, but Serperior is the next opponent, but before that, we have Gym battle 1 with Francis and Alex. Will team Angeles win their first badge, find out tomorrow.**

**Announcement: We will have our forum early this afternoon.**


	35. GYM 1: Francis VS Alex, Fainting Alert!

Welcome to chapter 35 of this story. In today's chapter, Francis will have a shot to get team Angeles first gym badge of the adventure. If you all recall, Alex is the gym leader in Long Beach. The gym is called the Waterfront Gym. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**WARNING: Cliffhanger ahead!**

**(Last Lines before the bell)**

**(GAMERS SKY SPORTS area)**

Jackie: Gengar has just disappeared from the battle site. That should be a foul, but Francis the Lucario did not call it.

Yuneri: Francis the Lucario looks for Gengar, but can't find him. I hope that he won't faint.

Jackie: I hope he won't but….LOOK OUT!

As Yuneri said this, Gengar appears behind Francis the Lucario, and attacks him. Francis the Lucario faints on secondary impact (Secondary impact is the impact on the ground, while primary impact means that Francis the Lucario fainted as soon as he got hit). Yuneri runs over to grab the offside flag, and puts it up to signal an offside.

"We have an offside on Gengar for attacking a referee. That also signals a yellow card for Gengar" Yuneri said as she went back to her commentary area.

As Yuneri heads to her commentary area, a Uxie appears.

The Uxie appears behind Gengar, and is watching Gengar's every move. Uxie heard about what Gengar did to Francis the trainer, and his friends, and wants Gengar's memories erased, but the Uxie wants Francis the trainer to forget about Gengar, and the rest of his enemies. Luna sees the Uxie approach, and gets scared that her memories are about to be erased, until this Uxie said something that changed her mind.

"Hello team Angeles" The Uxie said

"Hello" Team Angeles said

"I see that Gengar is causing harm on all of you" Uxie said

"Yes" The team said

"I am the one who erases memories from people, but today I get to erase Gengar's whole memory" Uxie said

Gengar is hearing this, and decides to attack Francis in a effort to erase Francis's whole memory, but the attack is DENIED by Uxie. Uxie is ready to erase all of Gengar's memories now. Uxie floats over to Gengar. Gengar disappears just before Uxie opens his eyes. Gengar appears behind Francis and grabs on to him. Francis tries to break the hold, but Gengar is now trying to force Francis to look into Uxie's eyes. Uxie knows that Francis is in danger. Uxie decides to help.

"Francis, try throwing Gengar over me" Uxie said inside Francis's mind

"Ok" Francis said

Gengar has no idea that Francis is connected to Uxie. Francis throws Gengar over like doing a lob pass in basketball. Gengar lands right in front of Uxie with Uxie's eyes open. Team Angeles celebrates their first victory by having Gengar's memories erased completely.

Uxie starts his spell of memory erasing. Gengar can no longer resist the stare as his memories are being erased.

"You have done terrible things to the nicest team in the world. You have harmed a Chelsea F.C fan for far too long. You must be punished by having all your memories erased, and you will never remember anything again once I lock all your memories away. I shall even seal you away in a place where you will never escape from. I will make sure that no one remembers you" Uxie said as Gengar faints for the first time with his memories erased.

Uxie then carries Gengar to a cave using Psychic. Gengar is placed on the floor. Uxie then seals the cave with the rocks that cannot be destroyed. Gengar will revive with no memories at all. Uxie now tells team Angeles that he must erase all the pain they received from Gengar by erasing the team's memories of Gengar.

"I know that you guys are afraid that Im about to erase your memories, but I will only erase memories of Gengar from you all. This also means that Gengar has lost control of Oshawatt, and Oshawatt will return to a nice pokemon again (I will explain this part of the deal tomorrow). Do you deserve this pain? I don't think so" Uxie said as the team got set to have their memories of Gengar erased.

**(GAMERS SKY Sports team)**

Yuneri and Jackie were happy that Gengar will no longer cause pain to team Angeles. They wanted Gengar out of their minds. The duo went over to join team Angeles.

**(Battle field)**

Everyone is ready to have their memories of Gengar erased. Uxie opens his eyes. The team's memories of Gengar are being erased. As soon as the team's memories of Gengar are erased, they all fall unconscious and Uxie uses a Team Base scroll to teleport everyone back to the team base in Long Beach, California.

**(Team Base in Downtown Long Beach- Current Location)**

The team from Catalina Island which had Luna, Leo, Alex, three pokemon, and Francis, have teleported back. Uxie wishes the team good luck and leaves. The team is still unconscious after Uxie erased their memories of Gengar, but at least Gengar is off from their minds. The team revived 2 minutes later.

"Where are we?" The team asked

"Welcome back Francis and company!" Jason yelled

"We're home!" The team said

The team finds themselves at the team base in Long Beach. Everyone is inside the base is happy.

"Gengar has been defeated!" Jason yelled

"Oh yes!" Francis yelled

The team then hears Alex speak up about a gym challenge for the team.

"I have a challenge for this team" Alex said

"What is the challenge?" Luna asked

"After hearing that Francis saved you Luna, I was wondering if this team wants to do a Gym Battle against me" Alex said

"Sure" Luna said

"I think that since Francis saved you, I think Francis should challenge me for this one" Alex said

"That's fine. He deserves it" Luna said

"Yes he does" Alex said

**(The next day)**

Everyone has woken up from their sleep to start the day. As soon as they are finished dressing up, they head to the Waterfront Gym to get ready to watch Francis the trainer battle Gym Leader Alex for the Waterfront badge. Alex comes out to greet everyone, including the GAMERS SKY Sports News team.

"Hello to you all. I welcome you to the Waterfront gym in Long Beach, CA. As you all know, I have been outside of town for a while, but that is because my challenger today was in serious trouble on Catalina Island. He is also a hero on team Angeles for saving his now girlfriend, Luna from a attack that put him in a coma for almost 30 days" Alex said as the nearby crowd stands up.

The crowd is standing up because they know that the challenger is a favorite from the Los Angeles area.

"At this time, please welcome the challenger. He is a hero from Los Angeles. He is Francis the "heroic" trainer!" Alex yelled as Francis runs to the field and the crowd gives a standing ovation.

The nearby crowd gives Francis a standing ovation as he enters the battlefield. Alex and Francis meet in the middle to wish each other luck, and a great battle. The two trainers even talked to each other.

" Francis, you know from the bottom of your heart that you had the courage to save Luna from an attack. I really appreciate those who save those who are in trouble. While we may be battling each other now, we are always friends until the end" Alex said

"Thank you Mr. Alex. This is my first gym battle ever, and the first battle since being unconscious for a while" Francis said

"I understand. I have a plan after this battle" Alex said

"What is it?" Francis asked

"You see, I always wanted to hear about a hero saving their friends, and I always wanted to have an adventure with the hero. I have decided that weather I win or lose, I want to travel with team Angeles" Alex said

"What about your gym?" Francis asked

"I have someone to take my job" Alex said

"We accept more company, so you may come along" Francis said

"Thank you" Alex said

"Shall we get started?" Francis asked

"Of course" Alex said

The two competitors are taking their spots. The referee states the rules.

"Welcome all to the Waterfront gym. We are honored to have you watch the battle between Gym leader Alex, and Los Angeles Native, Francis. This match also marks the last match for Alex the gym leader. We will miss him. As far as the rules for this one is concerned, the rules are simple. This will be a 1 on 1, with no subs allowed. The offside rule is on, and the fouls are on. The card rule is also on. This battle is over if a pokemon is unconscious, and is unable to battle, or if a pokemon gets two yellow cards, or a straight red card. I wish the both of you good luck, and we would all like to say thank you to Alex for an incredible run" The referee said as the crowd applauded Alex for his Gym Leader service.

"Thank you all" Alex said

"Alex, are you ready for a great battle?" Francis asked

"Of course I am. I want you to do your best" Alex said

"Let's do this" Francis said

**Match Day 7:**

Gym Leader Alex VS Francis the trainer

**Fixture**

Waterfront Gym

**Rules **

Offside: ON

Fouls: ON

Cards: ON

**Rewards for a win**

Waterfront Badge

4,000 poke dollars

Alex joins team Angeles

**(Battle Mode)**

Francis brings out Cheh the Snivy, while Alex brings out a Squirtle.

**(GAMERS SKY Sports area)**

Yuneri the Snivy: Welcome to GAMERS SKY Sports news. I am Yuneri the Snivy, and my partner is Jackie the Pichu.

Jackie the Pichu: Hello there Yuneri. Im glad to be back home.

Yuneri: Me too. We are live to broadcast the battle between Francis and Waterfront Gym Leader Alex.

Jackie: This match is the last one for Gym leader Alex. He plans to join Francis after this battle, even if it is a win or a loss.

Yuneri: Here we go!

**(Battle mode- Possession is for Gym Leader Alex)**

Squirtle: 500 LP

Cheh: 500 LP

Alex's Squirtle uses Water Gun

Squirtle opens its mouth and aims a stream of water toward Cheh. Cheh dodges the move.

Squirtle (Hits: 0 for 1)

Cheh uses Leaf Blade

Cheh runs forward and jumps up with his blade, then he uses his blade to attack. Squirtle tries to dodge, but Cheh hits Squirtle for the first hit of the game.

Cheh: 500 LP (Hits: 1 of 1)

Squirtle: 440 LP (Hits: 0 for 1)

Alex's Squirtle uses tackle

Squirtle moves forward at full force. Cheh dodges and moves out of the way.

Squirtle (Hits: 0 for 2)

Cheh uses Razor Leaf

Cheh spawns leaves of the green color. He sends them straight to Squirtle who gets hit and takes critical damage.

Cheh: 500 LP (Hits: 2 for 2, Run: 120 to 0)

Squirtle: 380 LP (Hits: 0 for 2)

Alex's Squirtle uses Water Gun

Squirtle moves in and opens its mouth to spawn water streams. It almost hits Cheh, but Cheh uses Leaf Blade to counter, and deals 80 LP damage

Cheh: 500 LP (Hits: 3 for 3, Counters: 1, Run: 200 to 0, Damage off misses: 80, Damage from misses: 0)

Squirtle: 300 LP (Hits: 0 for 2, Misses: 1, Damage off misses: 0, Damage from misses: 80)

**(A couple of possessions later- Current score board)**

Cheh: 480 LP (Hits: 5 of 6, Run: 380 to 20, Damage off misses: 120, Damage from misses: 20)

Squirtle: 100 LP (Hits: 1 for 5, Damage from misses: 120, Damage off misses: 20)

**(Possession- Cheh)**

Cheh uses Leaf Blade

Cheh ends the match with leaf blade

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Squirtle is unconscious, and is unable to battle. The play is fair, and the winner of this match is Los Angeles native, Francis the trainer" The referee said

The crowd was giving both competitors a standing ovation. Francis just won team Angeles's first badge. Alex and Francis meet at the center, as well as Luna, and the rest of the team.

"You and I had a great battle. Cheh the Snivy is great and you showed me why you are a great competitor. The crowd is just waiting for me to give you one thing, and it is the badge of the Waterfront Gym, and here it is, presented to you by Adam, who will take over my job when I go with you guys" Alex said as the crowd went on a cheering rampage.

"Thank you Mr. Alex. As you all can see, Francis showed us a great battle with Mr. Alex, and he did not back down. He also did say that he was going to travel with Francis and the team, which I do not mind. Team Angeles, come on over" Mr. Adam said as Luna, Opal, and the team came down from the podium stand.

"As you can see, team Angeles is not just any old team from Los Angeles. They are made of people who have courage, heart, kindness, and all things good. Francis showed us all that he has the heart, and courage to save Luna from a attack that put him in a coma. To Francis, it might have felt like that he just missed out on a medal opportunity. Francis, today, on behalf of Alex, the now former Waterfront Gym Leader, myself, Mr. Adam, the new leader of the Waterfront Gym, and the rest of the Waterfront gym family, we present you the Waterfront Gym badge" Mr. Adam said as he handed a badge with a waterfall, and a gym on it.

"Thank you very much" Francis said

"It was our pleasure, but your team gets something too" Mr. Adam said as he got the storage room to grab medals.

"Team Angeles, you have saved a friend from harm. You also saved the area from a pokemon known to cause hardship in the community. Francis even saved Luna from a potential coma, and that takes a lot of courage to do. He saved someone by taking the attack. You all deserve these courage medals for all your bravery, especially for what Francis did to save Luna, and saving Francis" Mr. Adams said as he handed the team the medals.

Each member of team Angeles bows their heads as they received their medals. They also shake Mr. Adams hand as a sign of congratulations.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for team Angeles" The announcer said as the crowd gives another standing ovation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to now the former gym Leader, Mr. Alex" The announcer said as Mr. Alex spoke his words. Several audience members stood up, as Mr. Alex spoke. These were the members of the audience that challenged the gym, but lost. They always liked Mr. Alex, even though they lost.

"For the past 12 years, I have been honored to be a part of the Waterfront gym family. Whenever a challenger wanted to challenge me, I would always accept their challenge. Every time that a challenger lost, I would always give them advice on how to get better. They happen to be here tonight. I want to allow them to join me on stage" Mr. Alex said as the former challengers came on stage congratulating Francis.

"These former challengers always loved my advice on how to get better and stronger, and the tradition lives on with Mr. Adams. You see, my record on gym battles before Francis defeated me was 49 to 0. Today was my only loss, but this loss, is turned into a win, because I learned about how Francis saved Luna, and how team Angeles saved Francis. Francis had the courage to save Luna, and team Angeles had the courage to save Francis. That is what true love, and friendship is all about. Team Angeles never gave up on saving Francis, and I never gave up on helping these former challengers who are standing with me here. While I might not be a gym leader, I will travel with the one who proved to me that he had the courage to save someone" Mr. Alex said as the crowd gave another ovation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank all of you for your support for all these years. I will still be around, but I will be traveling with team Angeles on their journey to 8 badges. Thank you, all of you. I will never forget the battles that I had, especially with Francis, and these challengers with me" Mr. Alex concluded as he hugged the former challengers, and Francis.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one more time for Mr. Alex, the former challengers, team Angeles, and the winner of the battle, Francis the trainer" the announcer said as the crowd gave all a standing ovation.

**(Kissing scene and cliffhanger with Luna X Francis is ahead!)**

Team Angeles hugged each other, and the former challengers congratulated Francis for getting the badge. As everyone was hugging each other, Luna and Francis talk to each other.

"Luna" Francis called

"Yes?" Luna asked

"It's been a while since I have been unconscious, and the fact that I saved you. I think you might change your feelings about me" Francis said

"You're correct. It has been a while since you were unconscious, and yes, I have changed my feelings about you. In fact, I love you Francis" Luna said

"Luna, I love you too. From the bottom of my heart" Francis said

"Leo saved you, you saved me, and the team saved you. I think it's the time to do it" Luna said in a romantic way

"Yes Luna, it is time" Francis said

The audience saw that Luna and Francis are about to kiss each other for the first time since Francis was unconscious for a long time.

"Luna?" Francis asked

"Francis?" Luna asked

"Let's do it" Both of them said

As Luna and Francis were about to kiss each other, a rope from behind grabs Francis, and constricts his breath. Luna tries to save Francis, but the rope grabs Francis's left leg, and his throat, and constricts more air. Luna tries to untie Francis. The crowd tries to help Luna, but the rope has constricted enough of Francis's airflow to knock Francis unconscious. The crowd then sees who the attacker is, the attacker is a green snake (Serperior).

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Luna yelled

Announcement: Tomorrow's forum is at 4PM. We also have a game review on a game known as Maplestory for the computer during tomorrow's chapter. Is this game worth a download? Find out tomorrow, and find out my record in "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Sky". Have a pleasant gooood evening (If you watched a LA Dodgers game, you might hear this closing statement. This only applies to a certain commentator that I don't even know).


	36. Kindness VS Evil Movement Rocks LA!

Welcome to chapter 36 of this story. In today's chapter, Serperior is the newest opponent against team Angeles, and he has some firepower. We also have a game review for Maplestory for the computer. Is Maplestory worth a free download? Find out in my review. For those of you who want to know my record in "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Sky, my record for number of faints is set to 150 plus. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**There will be no kissing scene with Francis X Luna today.**

**(Last lines before the bell)**

**(Possession- Cheh)**

Cheh uses Leaf Blade

Cheh ends the match with leaf blade

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Squirtle is unconscious, and is unable to battle. The play is fair, and the winner of this match is Los Angeles native, Francis the trainer" The referee said

The crowd was giving both competitors a standing ovation. Francis just won team Angeles's first badge. Alex and Francis meet at the center, as well as Luna, and the rest of the team.

"You and I had a great battle. Cheh the Snivy is great and you showed me why you are a great competitor. The crowd is just waiting for me to give you one thing, and it is the badge of the Waterfront Gym, and here it is, presented to you by Adam, who will take over my job when I go with you guys" Alex said as the crowd went on a cheering rampage.

"Thank you Mr. Alex. As you all can see, Francis showed us a great battle with Mr. Alex, and he did not back down. He also did say that he was going to travel with Francis and the team, which I do not mind. Team Angeles, come on over" Mr. Adam said as Luna, Opal, and the team came down from the podium stand.

"As you can see, team Angeles is not just any old team from Los Angeles. They are made of people who have courage, heart, kindness, and all things good. Francis showed us all that he has the heart, and courage to save Luna from a attack that put him in a coma. To Francis, it might have felt like that he just missed out on a medal opportunity. Francis, today, on behalf of Alex, the now former Waterfront Gym Leader, myself, Mr. Adam, the new leader of the Waterfront Gym, and the rest of the Waterfront gym family, we present you the Waterfront Gym badge" Mr. Adam said as he handed a badge with a waterfall, and a gym on it.

"Thank you very much" Francis said

"It was our pleasure, but your team gets something too" Mr. Adam said as he got the storage room to grab medals.

"Team Angeles, you have saved a friend from harm. You also saved the area from a pokemon known to cause hardship in the community. Francis even saved Luna from a potential coma, and that takes a lot of courage to do. He saved someone by taking the attack. You all deserve these courage medals for all your bravery, especially for what Francis did to save Luna, and saving Francis" Mr. Adams said as he handed the team the medals.

Each member of team Angeles bows their heads as they received their medals. They also shake Mr. Adams hand as a sign of congratulations.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for team Angeles" The announcer said as the crowd gives another standing ovation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to now the former gym Leader, Mr. Alex" The announcer said as Mr. Alex spoke his words. Several audience members stood up, as Mr. Alex spoke. These were the members of the audience that challenged the gym, but lost. They always liked Mr. Alex, even though they lost.

"For the past 12 years, I have been honored to be a part of the Waterfront gym family. Whenever a challenger wanted to challenge me, I would always accept their challenge. Every time that a challenger lost, I would always give them advice on how to get better. They happen to be here tonight. I want to allow them to join me on stage" Mr. Alex said as the former challengers came on stage congratulating Francis.

"These former challengers always loved my advice on how to get better and stronger, and the tradition lives on with Mr. Adams. You see, my record on gym battles before Francis defeated me was 49 to 0. Today was my only loss, but this loss, is turned into a win, because I learned about how Francis saved Luna, and how team Angeles saved Francis. Francis had the courage to save Luna, and team Angeles had the courage to save Francis. That is what true love, and friendship is all about. Team Angeles never gave up on saving Francis, and I never gave up on helping these former challengers who are standing with me here. While I might not be a gym leader, I will travel with the one who proved to me that he had the courage to save someone" Mr. Alex said as the crowd gave another ovation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank all of you for your support for all these years. I will still be around, but I will be traveling with team Angeles on their journey to 8 badges. Thank you, all of you. I will never forget the battles that I had, especially with Francis, and these challengers with me" Mr. Alex concluded as he hugged the former challengers, and Francis.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one more time for Mr. Alex, the former challengers, team Angeles, and the winner of the battle, Francis the trainer" the announcer said as the crowd gave all a standing ovation.

**(Kissing scene and cliffhanger with Luna X Francis is ahead!)**

Team Angeles hugged each other, and the former challengers congratulated Francis for getting the badge. As everyone was hugging each other, Luna and Francis talk to each other.

"Luna" Francis called

"Yes?" Luna asked

"It's been a while since I have been unconscious, and the fact that I saved you. I think you might change your feelings about me" Francis said

"You're correct. It has been a while since you were unconscious, and yes, I have changed my feelings about you. In fact, I love you Francis" Luna said

"Luna, I love you too. From the bottom of my heart" Francis said

"Leo saved you, you saved me, and the team saved you. I think it's the time to do it" Luna said in a romantic way

"Yes Luna, it is time" Francis said

The audience saw that Luna and Francis are about to kiss each other for the first time since Francis was unconscious for a long time.

"Luna?" Francis asked

"Francis?" Luna asked

"Let's do it" Both of them said

As Luna and Francis were about to kiss each other, a rope from behind grabs Francis, and constricts his breath. Luna tries to save Francis, but the rope grabs Francis's left leg, and his throat, and constricts more air. Luna tries to untie Francis. The crowd tries to help Luna, but the rope has constricted enough of Francis's airflow to knock Francis unconscious. The crowd then sees who the attacker is, the attacker is a green snake (Serperior).

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Luna yelled

**(Current situation and Location- Waterfront Gym in Long Beach, CA, and 12.89 seconds after Francis fainted)**

Luna has just witnessed an attack on her love, Francis the trainer. Luna knows that this pokemon is going to cause harm to the team. She sees the pokemon dragging Francis outside using the rope. Luna sees Alex carrying a pair of scissors. Luna asks Alex if she can use the scissors.

"May I use those to cut the rope?" Luna asks Alex

"Yes, but the rope from I what I see, is too strong for these" Alex said

"I see" Luna said

"The only way to help Francis out is to untie that rope" Alex said

"Let's do this thing" Luna said

Luna and the team heads outside to find a house that had a Serperior picture on it.

"This could be Serperior's hideout. I wonder what is going on in there." Luna asked as she sees Serperior dragging Francis inside.

"I just saw Serperior dragging Francis inside that house" Luna said

"We must see what is going on" Leo said as the team headed to the house

As they were heading toward the house, they saw a television set outside. They also saw a campsite area with a fire burning. The team approaches the campsite, but the campsite disappears. Luna can sense that the campsite is a illusion of what Serperior is capable of. She happens to be correct as she turns on the television screen. What Luna sees on the television, makes her want to save Francis again.

"Welcome to an introduction of the "Kindness VS Evil" movement. I am the leader of this movement. I am a Serperior. You see, for those of you who do not know, we are doing a "Kindness VS Evil" movement. The goal is to tell you all that evil rules for us pokemon in this scene. Here is an example of what this movement does" The Serperior says as a different scene appears on the screen. Luna is beginning to get scared of what could happen to Francis.

"In this scene, a young human girl is trying to tell her human friends that they all need to spread kindness to the world of pokemon. The girl has just won a gym badge at the Waterfront Gym, and almost kissed a human boy, when I grabbed a rope and took the boy away( If you are paying attention, this is exactly what happened to Francis, except that Francis did not tell about spreading kindness at that time). Once we take the boy away, we trap the boy in our Kindness VS Evil house, which is located to the right of your viewing area. Once in there, we make sure the boy is knocked unconscious before we start our plan" The Serperior said as Luna gets scared again

"Our plan is simple, and that is to eliminate kindness, and to maintain evil. Maintaining evil is on the minds of the following members; Gengar, myself, Zubat, Ninetales, and Gastly. From what I know, Gengar has been eliminated by a team known as team Angeles" the Serperior said as Luna now knows that the pokemon mentioned are following the team

"How do we eliminate kindness you ask? Simple, for those who interferes with our plans, there is a thing called the trap for you. If you ever attempt to save the one inside the house, you will not see your friend again. How you will not see your friend you ask? Well the answer is to trap the ones who try to save the person, and for me to get rid of the person and their traces. All we do to get rid of the person is to burn their traces in our campsite and to eat the person" The Serperior said as Luna got furious.

"We can also erase the memories of those who try to save the person" The Serperior on the television said

Luna gets angry. She wants to save Francis as soon as possible. Luna does not wants Francis to be eaten by Serperior..

Breaking News (Olympics Watch): Its USA VS USA in women's beach volleyball for the gold medal. Watch it tonight on NBC in primetime.

**Maplestory Review: If you are looking for a game to play on the computer, Maplestory is the game to download. This game can be downloaded for free. This game is an RP type game where the players fight monsters, level up, find items, help people, and so many more. The game has a class system with skill sets .You could be a Warrior, Mage, Thief, Wizard, Magician, Dawn Warrior, and so many more. This game is best played with friends, so that you get party quests, and special events for parties (parties are teams of friends of 2 or more). The game also has more character types coming in (if a character type is added, then you must apply the patch before continuing your adventure). If you want to help your self with the controller, you may select the keys you want to use for items, weapons, skills, items, and everything else. There are also mini games within the game. For those of you who like dungeons, this game has dungeons for you to explore, and level up in. As of today, there are more than 10 million players playing Maplestory (I am a player as well) The only downside to the game is if you have a bad internet connection. If you have a bad connection, then your game will slow down but, if you want to find a game that is worth your free downloads, this is it. Maplestory gets a 9.59 out of 10.**

That's all for this chapter. Tomorrow, it is time to save Francis!


	37. Pop Up Poll! Francisca the Pipulp Enters

Welcome to Chapter 37 of the story. Today, I have a surprise poll for you all. To vote for this poll, just PM me your choice, and the reason why. Here is the question: Should Francis the trainer have his memories erased by Serperior? Here are your choices for round 1:

A. Yes

B. No

C. Maybe

D. It won't even develop

**Round 1- Pre-lims (This is the qualifying round for the final 2 choices. The top 2 choices will go on to Saturday's finals)**

**Round 2- Finals (This is where we find out if Francis will in fact, have his memories erased by Serperior. This is the voters last chance to vote. **

**Sunday's chapter- Results of poll number 1 only**

**Next Friday's chapter- The plot goes into effect**

**(Last lines before the bell)**

"I just saw Serperior dragging Francis inside that house" Luna said

"We must see what is going on" Leo said as the team headed to the house

As they were heading toward the house, they saw a television set outside. They also saw a campsite area with a fire burning. The team approaches the campsite, but the campsite disappears. Luna can sense that the campsite is a illusion of what Serperior is capable of. She happens to be correct as she turns on the television screen. What Luna sees on the television, makes her want to save Francis again.

"Welcome to an introduction of the "Kindness VS Evil" movement. I am the leader of this movement. I am a Serperior. You see, for those of you who do not know, we are doing a "Kindness VS Evil" movement. The goal is to tell you all that evil rules for us pokemon in this scene. Here is an example of what this movement does" The Serperior says as a different scene appears on the screen. Luna is beginning to get scared of what could happen to Francis.

"In this scene, a young human girl is trying to tell her human friends that they all need to spread kindness to the world of pokemon. The girl has just won a gym badge at the Waterfront Gym, and almost kissed a human boy, when I grabbed a rope and took the boy away( If you are paying attention, this is exactly what happened to Francis, except that Francis did not tell about spreading kindness at that time). Once we take the boy away, we trap the boy in our Kindness VS Evil house, which is located to the right of your viewing area. Once in there, we make sure the boy is knocked unconscious before we start our plan" The Serperior said as Luna gets scared again

"Our plan is simple, and that is to eliminate kindness, and to maintain evil. Maintaining evil is on the minds of the following members; Gengar, myself, Zubat, Ninetales, and Gastly. From what I know, Gengar has been eliminated by a team known as team Angeles" the Serperior said as Luna now knows that the pokemon mentioned are following the team

"How do we eliminate kindness you ask? Simple, for those who interferes with our plans, there is a thing called the trap for you. If you ever attempt to save the one inside the house, you will not see your friend again. How you will not see your friend you ask? Well the answer is to trap the ones who try to save the person, and for me to get rid of the person and their traces. All we do to get rid of the person is to burn their traces in our campsite and to eat the person" The Serperior said as Luna got furious.

"We can also erase the memories of those who try to save the person" The Serperior on the television said

Luna gets angry. She wants to save Francis as soon as possible. Luna does not want Francis to be eaten by Serperior.

**(Current situation and Location- Near Serperior's house, and 10 seconds after Luna heard about Serperior's plan)**

Luna and the team has just listened to Serperior's plan on a television set. Luna knows that Serperior, and the rest of his team want an evil world. Luna wants to stop Serperior before something bad happens to Francis.

"We must stop Serperior now" Luna said

"I know, but how?" Leo asked

"We must figure out what Serperior did to the other victims of his attack" Luna said

"That's an idea" Leo said

The team decides to look for evidence of what happened to Serperior's victims. They found nothing, but Leo noticed something on top of a tree.

"Looks like Serperior left something behind from his victim" Leo said as the team came over.

"Good find Leo" Luna said

The team climbs the tree to find not just one item, but also a video tape. The team takes down the items and decides to look at them. The first item is a camera with a note written on it. Luna reads the note.

"To those who find this camera,

Serperior is not to be taken lightly. He will try to injure those who try to save the one in his house. Serperior already took my trainer away from me by eating him, and burning his traces. I managed to video what Serperior does to his victims. There should be a video tape. I am in Serperior's house, but in the safe area of it. There is only one safe area, and it is in the basement. I heard about Francis of team Angeles being captured by this Serperior. If Serperior gets a chance, then Serperior will erase all of Francis's memories. The only way to save Francis, or those captured by Serperior, see me in the basement.

Signed by Francisca the Pipulp

Luna has read the note by Francisca the Pipulp. She has a clue that Francisca is the female version of Francis's name. The team tries to find the basement, and they do. They see a Pipulp who can speak English without pokemon speech.

"Hi, are you team Angeles?" Francisca asked

"Yes we are" Luna said

"Thank you for coming. Im Francisca the Pipulp" Francisca said

"Hello there. I am Luna, to my right is my brother Leo, to Leo's right is the former Waterfront Gym leader, Alex, to his right is Serenity Bell, to her right is Opal, to her right is Jason, and to his right is Francis's cousin Kristen, and finally to Kristen's right, is our pokemon" Luna said as each person said hi to Francisca the Pipulp

"Hello to you all" Francisca said

**(Triple Spoiler Alert Ahead)**

"Are you related to Francis the trainer?" Luna asked

"I am related to someone, but it is not Francis the trainer. I am related to Francis the Snivy" Francisca said

"Who is Francis the Snivy?" Luna asked

"Francis the Snivy is my brother" Francisca said

"Where is your brother?" Leo asks

"He happens to be captured by Serperior" Francisca said

"Wait up, Are you saying that Francis is going to turn into a pokemon?" Leo asks

"That is correct, but he saves someone by the name of Luna from turning into a pokemon" Francisca said

"Luna, as in myself?" Luna asked

"Yes" Francisca said

"How does Francis turn into a pokemon?" Luna asks

"Well, there is a legend of the Ninetales. The curse said that if someone touches one of the nine tales, that person will be cursed, and turned into a pokemon for 1,000 years (In this series, its next year). There is only one way to take away the curse, but from what I know, no one found the way yet. Ninetales are very vengeful pokemon, who take their revenge, but Francis is so nice. Francis is so nice that Ninetales does not want to curse nice people, but he must follow the rules" Francisca said

"I see" Luna said

"Sometime in this adventure, Francis saves you from turning into a pokemon, and having your memories erased as well" Francisca said

"Wait up, so you are saying that Francis will have his memories erased?" Leo asks

"That part of the legend is the saddest part, especially for a nice boy like Francis. I wish it doesn't happen, but its part of the legend" Francisca said

"Francis should be my hero" Luna said

"Yes Luna, Francis is your hero. I know it's hard to see that Francis won't remember anything about being human, but you should always remember that he saved you from harm" Francisca said

"Is there any way to prevent this from happening?" Jason asks

"Just make sure that Ninetales does not attack Francis with the tails" Francisca said

"How are we going to save Francis from Serperior?" Luna asks

"Im going to explain that" Francisca said

"When?" Luna asked

"You shall hear it…TOMORROW on "Francis and Snivy's Adventure" Francisca said

"Aww.." Leo said as he puts his head down


	38. The Plan to Save Francis

Welcome to chapter 38 of the story. In this chapter, Francisca the Pipulp will reveal the plan on how to save Francis from Serperior. We also have the preliminary results for poll one. Keep in mind that today is the last day to vote in the preliminary round.

Poll Question: Should Serperior erase Francis's memories clean?

Choices are as follows:

A. No

B. Yes

C. Yes, but only of his friends

D. Francis does not deserve this pain

**Ways to vote:**

**1) Vote by PM- You are allowed to vote by private message. All you have to do is select a choice, and explain why you selected that choice.**

**2) Vote by profile poll- I have made a poll with the question**

**3) Vote by forum- join us for a forum based on this poll, and our topic. We will be playing our role play forum at 3:45 PM Pacific/ 4:45 Mountain/ 5:45 Central/ 6:45 Eastern time.**

**Warning: This is the last day for the preliminary round. The top two choices will move on to tomorrow's finals. If the top two choices are "No" choices, then I will put in a "yes" choice as a wild card for the finals tomorrow.**

**(Last lines before the bell)**

"Are you related to Francis the trainer?" Luna asked

"I am related to someone, but it is not Francis the trainer. I am related to Francis the Snivy" Francisca said

"Who is Francis the Snivy?" Luna asked

"Francis the Snivy is my brother" Francisca said

"Where is your brother?" Leo asks

"He happens to be captured by Serperior" Francisca said

"Wait up, Are you saying that Francis is going to turn into a pokemon?" Leo asks

"That is correct, but he saves someone by the name of Luna from turning into a pokemon" Francisca said

"Luna, as in myself?" Luna asked

"Yes" Francisca said

"How does Francis turn into a pokemon?" Luna asks

"Well, there is a legend of the Ninetales. The curse said that if someone touches one of the nine tales, that person will be cursed, and turned into a pokemon for 1,000 years (In this series, its next year). There is only one way to take away the curse, but from what I know, no one found the way yet. Ninetales are very vengeful pokemon, who take their revenge, but Francis is so nice. Francis is so nice that Ninetales does not want to curse nice people, but he must follow the rules" Francisca said

"I see" Luna said

"Sometime in this adventure, Francis saves you from turning into a pokemon, and having your memories erased as well" Francisca said

"Wait up, so you are saying that Francis will have his memories erased?" Leo asks

"That part of the legend is the saddest part, especially for a nice boy like Francis. I wish it doesn't happen, but its part of the legend" Francisca said

"Francis should be my hero" Luna said

"Yes Luna, Francis is your hero. I know it's hard to see that Francis won't remember anything about being human, but you should always remember that he saved you from harm" Francisca said

"Is there any way to prevent this from happening?" Jason asks

"Just make sure that Ninetales does not attack Francis with the tails" Francisca said

"How are we going to save Francis from Serperior?" Luna asks

"Im going to explain that" Francisca said

**(Current situation, and location- Serperior's hideout, and 60 seconds after the team meet Francisca the Pipulp)**

The team is talking with Francisca the Pipulp about saving Francis the trainer. Francisca revels the plan to the team.

"Ok team Angeles, here is the plan to save Francis the trainer" Francisca began.

"We have to make sure that Serperior is not near Francis. If Serperior is near him, then we have to distract him" Francisca said

"Why do we have to distract him?" Luna asked

"Good question. The reason why that is if Serperior is near his victim, then his plan continues. What he does is he plants explosives underground, and makes sure that the victims friends can't save the one they love" Francisca said

"I see" Luna said

"Serperior is an explosive expert" Leo said

"What happens next?" Serenity asked

"We have to get Francis out of the house as fast as possible, because if we don't , he is in trouble" Francisca said

"What happens if we can't get Francis out?" Luna asked

" If we can't get Francis out, Serperior is going to revive Francis, only to have Serperior erase all of Francis's memories" Francisca said

"No way" Luna said

"It has happened in the past to the other victims" Francisca said

"Let's save Francis right away then" Luna said

"Wait up, there is something else about Serperior I must tell you all about" Francisca said

"What is it?" Luna said

"Serperior has a dangerous pokemon move known as Chamber of Darkness. This move is dangerous because if this move hits you, a dark hole appears under you. This dark hole will pull you into the nightmare world. The nightmare world is not a good place because Serperior will take control of you, and your body. There is no way to escape the hole. Once the hole captures one of you, you will be gone, until Serperior is defeated, and Francis is safe" Francisca said

"Wow" Luna said

"There is also another factor. You cannot be saved from the attack. The hole only disappears when the attacked victim disappears into the hole" Francisca said.

"No way" Leo said

"I recommend teams for this heroic action" Francisca said

"Me and my brother can be a team" Luna said

"Me and my friend are also a team" Serenity Bell and Jason said

"I will go with Leo and Luna" Kristen said

"I will go with Serenity and Jason" Alex said

"Ok. The teams are settled, and I shall go with Luna, Leo, and Kristen" Francisca said

The teams assemble themselves to get ready to distract Serperior. Francisca warns everyone about Serperior spying on them.

"If Serperior see's you, find cover right away, because he will use his vines to trap you, and will use that advantage to use Chamber of Darkness on you" Francisca said

The teams accept the warning and start to get ready to distract Serperior in any way possible.

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1: Here are the day 1 results of the preliminary day 1 for the poll:

Question: Should Serperior erase Francis's memories clean?

Results for preliminary day 1

Gold Medals: No, and Francis doesn't deserve it (1 vote each)

Silver Medals: "Yes- Serperior erases Francis's memories clean", and "Yes- Only of Francis's friends" (0 votes)

**Today is the last day of the preliminary round. Start voting**

**Announcements: **

**1) Next chapter: The teams are about to distract Serperior. Will they do it, or will someone fall to the Chamber of Darkness? Find out next Friday **

**2) Next chapter: with me returning to the school year, each chapter will be on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday (Every week, unless there is a holiday)**

**3) My birthday is coming up: My birthday is on October 25****th****. We will have a special chapter on the weekend of that day.**

**4) Forum: We will start early today**


	39. Preliminary Results for Pop Up Poll Only

This is not a chapter ladies and gentlemen, but Im here to bring you the preliminary results for our first pop up poll.

I do not own anything!

Question: Should Serperior erase all of Francis's memories?

A. Yes – Erase all of Francis's memories

B. No

C. Yes- Only erase memories of Francis's friends

D. Francis does not deserve any of this pain

**English: Here are the preliminary results**

**Filipino: Narito ang mga paunang mga resulta**

**French:** **Voici les résultats preliminaries**

**(Results/Resulta/resultants)**

**Gold Medal: Francis does not deserve this pain (3 votes)**

**Silver Medal: Yes- Only erase memories of Francis's friends (1 vote)**

**These two choices have made it to the finals. Will Francis have his memories of his friends erased? The future of Francis the trainer rests on your votes. Finals start tomorrow, and end on Sunday. The next real chapter is on Monday, and next Friday will determine Francis the trainer's fate.**


	40. Finals for Pop Up Poll Begins

This is again not a chapter. This is the finals of the poll. Once again, here is the question.

Question: Should Serperior erase Francis's memories clean?

Final 2 choices:

A. Yes- Only memories of his friends

B. No- Francis does not deserve this pain

**Voting ways:**

**1) Review this chapter to vote. Vote by picking a choice and why you choice it**

**2) PM me with the subject:**

"**Francis should have his memories by Serperior"- only if you chose A, then state why**

"**Francis is so innocent"- only if you choose B, and state why**

**3) Join the "Francis and Snivy's Adventure" role play forum. There is a posting area for voting only.**

**Announcements:**

**1) Voting ends tomorrow**

**2) The chapter for this poll is on Friday**


	41. Poke Monster Challenge Issued! OH NO!

Welcome to chapter 41 of the story. In this chapter, Team Angeles will distract Serperior, and we will also have the final results of the pop up poll, or the PUP. Will Serperior erase Francis the trainer's memories? I will tell you that the winner was a runaway (The winner won by more than 2 votes). Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

(**Last Lines before the bell)**

"It has happened in the past to the other victims" Francisca said

"Let's save Francis right away then" Luna said

"Wait up, there is something else about Serperior I must tell you all about" Francisca said

"What is it?" Luna said

"Serperior has a dangerous pokemon move known as Chamber of Darkness.This move is dangerous because if this move hits you, a dark hole appears under you. This dark hole will pull you into the nightmare world. The nightmare world is not a good place because Serperior will take control of you, and your body. There is no way to escape the hole. Once the hole captures one of you, you will be gone, until Serperior is defeated, and Francis is safe" Francisca said

"Wow" Luna said

"There is also another factor. You cannot be saved from the attack. The hole only disappears when the attacked victim disappears into the hole" Francisca said.

"No way" Leo said

"I recommend teams for this heroic action" Francisca said

"Me and my brother can be a team" Luna said

"Me and my friend are also a team" Serenity Bell and Jason said

"I will go with Leo and Luna" Kristen said

"I will go with Serenity and Jason" Alex said

"Ok. The teams are settled, and I shall go with Luna, Leo, and Kristen" Francisca said

The teams assemble themselves to get ready to distract Serperior. Francisca warns everyone about Serperior spying on them.

"If Serperior see's you, find cover right away, because he will use his vines to trap you, and will use that advantage to use Chamber of Darkness on you" Francisca said

The teams accept the warning and start to get ready to distract Serperior in any way possible.

**(Current Situation- 30 seconds after starting to distract Serperior)**

Francisca the Piplup wants to make sure that the team distracts Serperior. Francisca does not want Serperior to control Luna and her friends. Francisca throws a rock at the door leading to Serperior's door.

"What is that" Serperior said as he got to the door.

Francisca and the team went outside and hid near a tree. They do not want to be detected by Serperior.

"Maybe just the wind" Serperior said as he went away from his house.

The team returns to the house to see that Serperior has disappeared from his house. They also see that Francis is tied to the table, head up. The team must now do the hardest part, untie the rope from Francis.

"We must now do the hard part, and that is to untie the rope from Francis's neck, then his left leg" Francisca said

"Why is this part hard?" Luna asked

"The reason why is because Serperior's house is filled with hidden cameras, and the cameras will alert Serperior on his phone to return. The only way to escape is to run back to the basement, and making sure you close the door. If someone is left behind, then Serperior will trap the person with his vines, and he will use Chamber of Darkness on the victim. The victim disappears, until Francis is saved" Francisca said

"I see" Serenity said

"Is there a way to black out the cameras?" Jason asked

"Yes there is. The way to do it is to make sure that the cameras are not blinking red. If they are, hide right away! Once they stop blinking, use the blue paint to black out the camera. Serperior does not like the color blue. Then, that's t" Francisca said

"Wow" Luna said

The team starts to untie the rope from Francis's neck. The team is halfway done, when all of a sudden, they hear a knock. The team is scared that it is Serperior, but when they looked through the hole in the door, it happens to be Yuneri from GAMERS SKY Sports. The team answered the door to let Yuneri in. The team tells Yuneri to make sure that she keeps it quiet to avoid detection. Yuneri helps the team out.

The team is continuing to untie the rope from Francis's neck. The team has now successfully untied Francis's neck, but Francis's left leg is triple tied. The team now knows that Serperior triple ties the victims leg, to make sure that his/her friends can't save him/her. The team knows that if they cant untie Francis's left leg in time, they will disappear, and Francis will be eaten (Read chapter 38 for more). The team also knows that Serperior could erase Francis's memories (Serperior will NOT like the pop up poll results).

The team works to untie Francis's left leg from the ropes. The team is now through tie number one. The team is getting closer to saving Francis. As they are doing it, they get a message on their poke pads.

"HAHAHA! YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR THE TRAP OF THE "KINDNESS VS EVIL" MOVEMENT. PREPARE FOR YOUR FRIEND TO DISSAPPERAR FROM EXISTANCE" The message read

As they are reading the message, the table where Francis is lying unconscious on, somehow moves underground. The table moves underground, and the door leading underground closes. The team has no idea that Serperior is going to challenge Francis to a poke monster duel.

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1: Here are the final results of the pop up poll (PUP).

Question: Will Serperior erase Francis's memories?

Votes on Facebook:

Yes: No Votes

No: 2 votes

Votes on Poll here on fanfiction:

Yes: 1 vote

No: 3 votes

Final total:

NO: 5

Yes: 1

Result: Francis will NOT have his memories erased!


	42. Francis Barley Stays In The Game! OH NO!

Welcome to chapter 42 of this story. In today chapter, Francis is forced to poke moster duel with Serperior. This comes on the heels of the last chapter. There will also be a kissing scene with Francis X Luna. Will there be a cliffhanger? Find out and see. Here we go and without further delay…

GAMERS SKY Sports team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**(Alerts in chapter 42)**

**Kissing chances: 100 percent (Francis and Luna kiss each other)**

**Blood chances: 50 percent (Francis)**

**Fainting chances: 50 percent (Francis)**

**Filipino words will be translated for you**

**Song of the day: Ooh California by Wes Quave (Appears during this battle)**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

"I see" Serenity said

"Is there a way to black out the cameras?" Jason asked

"Yes there is. The way to do it is to make sure that the cameras are not blinking red. If they are, hide right away! Once they stop blinking, use the blue paint to black out the camera. Serperior does not like the color blue. Then, that's t" Francisca said

"Wow" Luna said

The team starts to untie the rope from Francis's neck. The team is halfway done, when all of a sudden, they hear a knock. The team is scared that it is Serperior, but when they looked through the hole in the door, it happens to be Yuneri from GAMERS SKY Sports. The team answered the door to let Yuneri in. The team tells Yuneri to make sure that she keeps it quiet to avoid detection. Yuneri helps the team out.

The team is continuing to untie the rope from Francis's neck. The team has now successfully untied Francis's neck, but Francis's left leg is triple tied. The team now knows that Serperior triple ties the victims leg, to make sure that his/her friends can't save him/her. The team knows that if they can't untie Francis's left leg in time, they will disappear, and Francis will be eaten (Read chapter 38 for more). The team also knows that Serperior could erase Francis's memories (Serperior will NOT like the pop up poll results).

The team works to untie Francis's left leg from the ropes. The team is now through tie number one. The team is getting closer to saving Francis. As they are doing it, they get a message on their poke pads.

"HAHAHA! YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR THE TRAP OF THE "KINDNESS VS EVIL" MOVEMENT. PREPARE FOR YOUR FRIEND TO DISSAPPERAR FROM EXISTANCE" The message read

As they are reading the message, the table where Francis is lying unconscious on, somehow moves underground. The table moves underground, and the door leading underground closes. The team has no idea that Serperior is going to challenge Francis to a poke monster duel.

**(Current Situation)**

The team upstairs is now worried about what could happen to Francis. They want to make it to the basement area. Francisca the Pipulp leads the team to the elevator that leads them to the basement area. The elevator opens and takes them to the "B1" level. (There are 7 basement levels).

The team enters the basement to find where Serperior is keeping Francis captive. They know that Francis is still unconscious, but at least that Francis is free from the rope. The team does not want Francis to be harmed, eaten, nor have his memories erased. The team finds Francis and Serperior in a big stadium. Serperior is violently shaking Francis. Serperior wants Francis to revive, so that Serperior can duel Francis.

"WAKE UP ANAK (CHILD)!" Serperior yelled as he violently shakes Francis to wake up.

The team sees that Serperior is reviving Francis in a violent way. The team stops Serperior in the act.

"STOP THAT!" Luna yelled

"Who dares to say that?" Serperior asked as he turned around to see Luna, and Francis's friends

"We are team Angeles!" Luna yelled

"I see, and what are you going to do?" Serperior asked in a evil fashion.

"We want to make sure that you are off from the streets of Long Beach and Los Angeles! We have heard about you! You capture victims, and you eat them, have their memories erased, and capture his/her friends!" Luna yelled

"I see, and is this one your friend here huh?" Serperior asked as he moved out of the way to have Luna see Francis bleeding.

"What did you do to my boyfriend!?" Luna asked

"I see. He is your boyfriend. Guess what, I shall eat him now" Serperior said

"You cant!" Luna yelled

"Oh yes I can, that is if he loses in a duel with me!" Serperior yelled

The team is now going to decide whether to go on with this challenge. If they want to save Francis, Luna must agree that Francis has to duel Serperior.

"We accept you challenge" Team Angeles said

"Excellent!" Serperior yelled

The team is now following Serperior inside the room. As this was going on, Francis revives. Francis has no idea that he has to duel to save his own life.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You are in your worst nightmare!" Serperior answered

"Who are ya?" Francis asked

"I am Serperior, member of the Kindness VS Evil movement" Serperior answered

"I see" Francis said

"Don't let Serperior touch you" Luna said

"Hey! I tell him what to say and do" Serperior said

Francis is getting scared of what Serperior is about to do with him.

"You see, your team wants to save you, but you have to duel for them. If you lose this battle, I will make sure you are gone by eating you" Serperior said

Francis knows that he must win to save himself, and his team. Francis accepts the challenge.

"I accept this challenge of yours" Francis said

"Excellent" Serperior said as he headed to his spot, and Francisca went to the referee spot.

As Francisca heads to her referee spot, Serperior attempts to attack her from behind, but Luna steps in to take the attack. This attack is known as "Chamber of Darkness". Francis sees that Luna is disappearing into a black hole that formed under the floor. Francis grabs Luna's arm, and attempts to save his girlfriend. Francis has no idea that Luna cannot be saved by this attack. Luna tells him about the attack, and effect.

"Francis. I know you want to save me, but from this attack, you can't" Luna said

"I will not give up on saving you" Francis said

"I know, but this hole that I am being sucked into will not disappear, until I disappear inside" Luna said

"Serperior will pay for what he has done!" Francis yelled

"Only you can save me and the team now" Luna said

"I wont let you down!" Francis yelled

"From the bottom of my heart, I will always love you" Luna said

"I will always love you" Francis said as he kisses Luna before she disappears

As the two were kissing, Serperior was laughing his head off.

"HAHAHA! I have capture Francis's girlfriend. Now I shall control her mind and body to make sure I win" Serperior laughed

Francis tries to grab Luna's arm, but Luna already disappears by this time. Francis turns to Serperior to yell at him.

"Serperior, you shall pay for what you have done! I will save Luna, and my team!" Francis yelled.

**(Skip to battle mode)**

**Match Day 9: Francis/ Cheh VS Serperior**

Match Type

**Rivalry**

Match Stipulation(s)

**If Francis loses this battle: Francis dies on the spot (Gets eaten by Serperior)**

Rules

**Offside: ON**

**Time: 2 chapters (If the schedule holds up)**

**Aggregate Scoring/ Carry over: ON**

**Fouls: ON**

**Cards: ON**

**Opponent X2 Life points: ON**

**Mercy Rule: OFF (If a player wins by more than 3,000 life points, then the player wins right away)**

**Possession 1: Francis and Cheh**

Life Point distribution

**Serperior: 8,000 LP**

**Francis: 4,000 LP**

(Cheh and Francis's turn)

Cheh uses tackle

Cheh attacks Serperior with full force. Serperior takes 500 Life point damage.

Serperior: 7,500 LP

Francis: 4,000 LP

Cheh: 500 LP

Serperior uses Solar Beam

Serperior uses his tail to absorb sunlight. Cheh knows that this attack is dangerous.

Cheh tries to counter with tackle.

Cheh runs at full force, but Serperior attacks Cheh with Solar Beam. Cheh tries to jump to avoid the attack, but Cheh gets hit, and Serperior deals 2,500 LP damage to Francis, and 250 LP damage to Cheh respectively.

"AHHHH!" Francis and Cheh yelled in their respective languages as they got hit.

Serperior: 7,500 LP (2,750 to 0 point run)

Francis: 1,500 LP (Aims for a comeback)

Cheh: 250 LP (Major damage taken)

**World Record for Life Points Lost: 2,600**

**. Francis lost 2,500 Life points this possession (-100 from WR)**

**World Record for damage delt: 2,500**

**. Serperior ties the record in this battle (0 points from WR)**

Possession 2: Cheh and Francis

Cheh uses Leaf Blade

Cheh uses his blade to try to attack Serperior, but Serperior presses a button.

(Battle mode is now modified)

Leo and the rest of team Angeles see's a blue energy stream coming out from Francis. They know that Serperior is trying something. Francis starts yelling in pain as life is being sucked out of him.

"AHHHH!" Francis yelled as his is being sucked out of him

Leo then see's a new item called a **challenge block**. Leo throws it to the field. Francisca sees the block, and accepts to call a challenge on Serperior's last play. Team Angeles wants an offside on Serperior.

"Attention all players, team Angeles have issued a challenge against Serperior for this possession. The challenge is that Serperior attacked Francis in a offside way. If the challenge is true, then an offside will be handed to Serperior" Francisca announced

**Challenge Block- This item is found in certain sports. A team can call a challenge by throwing this block on the field. The referees will call for a official review as a way to see the challenge. If the challenge is true, then the team that issued the challenge will be rewarded with the call that they wanted. If the challenge is false, then the team that did not call the challenge, will not be harmed or fouled.**

Francisca goes to the television screen to watch the play. She witnessed that Serperior did in fact, take out a red button to suck life points out of Francis. Francisca has seen enough and steps back to the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen, during the official review, Serperior did take out a button to suck the life out of Francis, therefore, Serperior will get the offside, however, because the move sucked the life out of Francis, the damage will not be halved. Serperior, take this as warning number 1" Francisca announced

**Updated Scoreboard:**

**Serperior: 8,499LP (1 offside)**

**Cheh: 0250 LP**

**Francis: 0001 LP (Team won challenge)**

Francis weakly falls to the floor. He is barley conscious. Leo grabs him before Francis fell down.

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Leo yelled


	43. Gift of Life Turns Tide Cliffhanger In!

Welcome to chapter 43 of this story. In today's chapter, the battle continues with Match day 9(Francis and Cheh VS Serperior). Francis is down to 1 LP (Life point(s)) remaining, but there is a huge turning point ahead. Here we go, and without further delay…

GAMERS SKY Sports team: FrancisTheUnconciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

Serperior uses Solar Beam

Serperior uses his tail to absorb sunlight. Cheh knows that this attack is dangerous.

Cheh tries to counter with tackle.

Cheh runs at full force, but Serperior attacks Cheh with Solar Beam. Cheh tries to jump to avoid the attack, but Cheh gets hit, and Serperior deals 2,500 LP damage to Francis, and 250 LP damage to Cheh respectively.

"AHHHH!" Francis and Cheh yelled in their respective languages as they got hit.

Serperior: 7,500 LP (2,750 to 0 point run)

Francis: 1,500 LP (Aims for a comeback)

Cheh: 250 LP (Major damage taken)

**World Record for Life Points Lost: 2,600**

**. Francis lost 2,500 Life points this possession (-100 from WR)**

**World Record for damage delt: 2,500**

**. Serperior ties the record in this battle (0 points from WR)**

Possession 2: Cheh and Francis

Cheh uses Leaf Blade

Cheh uses his blade to try to attack Serperior, but Serperior presses a button.

(Battle mode is now modified)

Leo and the rest of team Angeles see's a blue energy stream coming out from Francis. They know that Serperior is trying something. Francis starts yelling in pain as life is being sucked out of him.

"AHHHH!" Francis yelled as his is being sucked out of him

Leo then see's a new item called a challenge block. Leo throws it to the field. Francisca sees the block, and accepts to call a challenge on Serperior's last play. Team Angeles wants an offside on Serperior.

"Attention all players, team Angeles have issued a challenge against Serperior for this possession. The challenge is that Serperior attacked Francis in a offside way. If the challenge is true, then an offside will be handed to Serperior" Francisca announced

Francisca goes to the television screen to watch the play. She witnessed that Serperior did in fact, take out a red button to suck life points out of Francis. Francisca has seen enough and steps back to the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen, during the official review, Serperior did take out a button to suck the life out of Francis, therefore, Serperior will get the offside, however, because the move sucked the life out of Francis, the damage will not be halved. Serperior, take this as warning number 1" Francisca announced

Updated Scoreboard:

Serperior: 8,499LP (1 offside, and warning)

Cheh: 250 LP

Francis: 1 LP (Team won challenge)

Francis weakly falls to the floor. He is barley conscious. Leo grabs him before Francis fell down.

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Leo yelled

**(Current Situation- GAMERS SKY Sports commentary area)**

The GAMERS SKY Sports news team are now back to commentate on the rest of this wild battle. They know that Francis already got hit hard.

Yuneri: Welcome back to match day 9 (Francis and Cheh VS Serperior). Im glad all of you can join us. Im Yuneri the Snivy, and my partner is Jackie the Pichu.

Jackie: Hey! That's my line, but this is no time for jokes at this stage in the game. That's because Francis's life points are down to 1.

Yuneri: That is correct. Serperior sucked the life out of Francis, but at least Serperior got an offside.

Jackie: That is one of the key points in this battle. The other one is concerning Francis, and that is if he losses this battle.

Yuneri: Francis will be eaten by Serperior.

Jackie: A thing that might not happen.

**(Battle Mode restarted)**

**Current scoreboard on GAMERS SKY Sports 2 HD**

Serperior: 8,499LP (1 offside, and warning)

Cheh: 250 LP

Francis: 1 LP

Possession: Francis and Cheh

Leo helps Francis get to an standing position after almost falling unconscious last possession.

"You… will..pay for what you… have done… to me, and to Luna!" Francis yelled through his weakening voice

"We shall see" Serperior said

"My turn, and I go to the cards" Francis said as he drew a card from his deck

"I place a attack upgrade card on Cheh!" Francis yelled as he placed the card on his duel disk.

Cheh the Snivy felt stronger as his attack power went from 500 to 700.

"I want you to feel the power of my Snivy. Cheh, attack with Tackle!" Francis yelled

Cheh runs at full force, and tackles Serperior to deal 700 life point damage.

Serperior: 7,799 LP

Cheh: 250 LP (700 to 0 point run)

Francis: 1 LP (700 to 0 point run)

"I shall end this turn by throwing 2 cards face down" Francis said as two cards are shown face down on the field.

Leo and the team knows that Francis is protecting himself with two face down cards. Serenity hopes that Francis wins this battle.

**(Unknown area)**

Luna wakes up in a dark and unknown area. She was teleported there after she got hit by Serperior's Chamber of Darkness attack. She see's a television showing the battle taking place. She see's that Francis is in major trouble. She wants to help, but needs to find out how. All of a sudden, she sees light in the distance. As she goes to the light, she finds a small door. Inside the door was a green wire connected to Serperior's name, and a red one on Francis's name. She also sees a replay tape of the battle from earlier. She can not believe what she saw. Luna wants to control the direction of the life point drainage. She finds a lever that activates the energy stream directional pad. She also see's a button to add a new competitor. Luna adds herself to the battle as "Girl number 1" to make sure that Serperior has no idea that Luna is helping Francis. Luna changes the red and green cords to arrange it that Luna will lose life points, and that Francis will gain life points. She then sees the "save" button. She presses the button and now Serperior will no longer suck life points out of Francis.

**(Battle Arena)**

Current Score board

Serperior: 4,799 LP

Cheh: 250 LP (3,700 to 0 point run)

Francis: 1 LP (3,700 to 0 point run)

**Possession: Serperior**

Francis is now on a 3,700 to 0 point run. He has no idea that a new competitor has joined to help him out.

"Attention ladies and Gentlemen, a new competitor has joined the completion. The name is "Girl number 1" Francisca said

Updated Score board

Serperior: 4,799 LP

"Girl number 1" (Luna): 4,000 LP

Cheh: 250 LP

Francis: 1 LP

Serperior is stunned that a new competitor has joined. He turns to see that the name of the competitor is "Girl number 1". Serperior has no idea that "Girl number 1" is Francis's girlfriend, Luna. Serperior attacks Cheh with Solar Beam.

Serperior absorbs sunlight, and aims at Cheh. Cheh knows that an attack is coming. Francis braces himself for major life point damage since his face down cards is non- blocking cards. Francis tells Cheh to dodge the attack, and Cheh dodges the attack, and Francis gets out of the way. Serperior secretly takes out his magic button to try to suck the life out of Francis again. Little does Serperior know, this time has different results.

"Time for me to end you!" Serperior yelled as he presses the button

Francis braces himself to faint from this attack, but it never comes. The team sees a green energy stream going to him. They also notice that the scoreboard has Francis up in first place, and "Girl number 1" in last place

Updated Scoreboard

Francis: 4000 LP (Comes back from 1 life point remaining)

Serperior: 1,799 LP (Lost lead)

Cheh: 250 LP

"Girl number 1": 1 LP

Serperior has no idea that "Girl number 1" is Luna, and is helping Francis to win. Francisca announces the new leader in this battle.

" Attention players, and viewers, we have a new battle leader. The new leader is Francis the trainer" Francisca said

Serperior wants to attack Francisca for making the new leader call. Serperior attacks with Hyper Beam. Francisca gets hit and faints, but thanks to updated technology, the scoreboard speaks to the competitors.

"Attention all players, Serperior has attacked a referee, and is now ejected from this battle. With that said, the winner and new world record holder for a comeback with 1 LP remaining is Francis the trainer, and "Girl number 1" The scoreboard said as Serperior gets angry.

Serperior is now attempting to injure Francis. Serperior prepares a Hyper-Solar Beam combo. Serperior aims the attacks toward Francis. Serperior launches the attacks. Francis is defenseless as he tries to run. The attack was about to hit Francis, and send him into a coma, when a green portal appears, and the girl inside takes the attack. The girl inside the portal falls unconscious outside the portal. Serperior is shocked to see Luna back. Serperior runs away, but the police outside arrest him. Francis sees Luna unconscious on the floor. Francis yells the two words that he hates to say.

"LUNA NOOOO!..." Francis yelled

(This is what I call the reverse cliffhanger. Its reversed because you always see "FRANCIS NOOO!..." instead of "LUNA NOOO!..." That is the change).


	44. MD 11: Francis Injured and in Trouble!

Welcome to chapter 44 of the story. In today's chapter, we have another match day. This one features Leo VS Serperior (Riolu is with Leo). We also have Francis reviving Luna with his life points, and a kiss, however, Serperior injures Francis's leg (SPOILER ALERT: After Serperior injures Francis's leg, the chapter ends with a cliffhanger). There is also a kissing scene with Luna X Francis. Here we go, and without further delay…

GAMERS SKY Sports team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**WARNINGS IN CHAPTER 44:**

**Blood (Francis): 100 percent**

**Fainting (Leo and Opal): 0 percent**

**Leg injury (Francis): 100 percent**

**Kissing Scene (Luna X Francis): 100 percent**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

"Time for me to end you!" Serperior yelled as he presses the button

Francis braces himself to faint from this attack, but it never comes. The team sees a green energy stream going to him. They also notice that the scoreboard has Francis up in first place, and "Girl number 1" in last place

Updated Scoreboard

Francis: 4000 LP (Comes back from 1 life point remaining)

Serperior: 1,799 LP (Lost lead)

Cheh: 250 LP

"Girl number 1": 1 LP

Serperior has no idea that "Girl number 1" is Luna, and is helping Francis to win. Francisca announces the new leader in this battle.

" Attention players, and viewers, we have a new battle leader. The new leader is Francis the trainer" Francisca said

Serperior wants to attack Francisca for making the new leader call. Serperior attacks with Hyper Beam. Francisca gets hit and faints, but thanks to updated technology, the scoreboard speaks to the competitors.

"Attention all players, Serperior has attacked a referee, and is now ejected from this battle. With that said, the winner and new world record holder for a comeback with 1 LP remaining is Francis the trainer, and "Girl number 1" The scoreboard said as Serperior gets angry.

Serperior is now attempting to injure Francis. Serperior prepares a Hyper-Solar Beam combo. Serperior aims the attacks toward Francis. Serperior launches the attacks. Francis is defenseless as he tries to run. The attack was about to hit Francis, and send him into a coma, when a green portal appears, and the girl inside takes the attack. The girl inside the portal falls unconscious outside the portal. Serperior is shocked to see Luna back. Serperior runs away, but the police outside arrest him. Francis sees Luna unconscious on the floor. Francis yells the two words that he hates to say.

"LUNA NOOOO!..." Francis yelled

**(Current scene)**

Francis has just yelled the two words that he hated to say. Francis tires to revive Luna through the CPR routine, but he fails at that. He see's Serperior is laughing while being taken into custody for his actions.

"HAHAHA, I told ya that Luna will suffer too" Serperior said while laughing

"Enough with you! You have hurt us too far now!" Francis yelled

"Wait till I come back to do something with you, in fact…" Serperior said as he broke free from the police hold.

Serperior is now heading for Leo. Leo summons out Riolu to defend himself. Leo's Riolu protects Leo by using Aura Sphere. Serperior gets angry.

"I will get you back for that, and when Im done with you, I will make sure that Luna and Francis are both killed or in my terms, eliminated from this world" Serperior said while laughing.

The police tries to contain Serperior, but Serperior snaps his tail to signal that the pitfall trap outside is activated. The police officers fall in, and the trap door closes. Francis can't believe what he just saw.

"Serperior, release the officers!" Francis yelled

"Never!" Serperior yelled

"Do it, or else!" Francis yelled

"What are ya going to do huh?" Serperior asked while laughing

"I shall battle you until you release those police officers" Francis said

"I want to help" Leo said

"Ok Leo" Francis said

"I shall accept your challenge, but I have a couple of conditions for this battle" Serperior said

The team knows that when Serperior said "Conditions", the team knows that it is not good news.

"What are these conditions of yours?" Francis asked

"Well, the conditions are that if I suck life points out of you, Ms. Francisca will not call the offside rule. Ladies and Gentlemen, this applies to Francis only!" Serperior said

The team knows that Serperior is trying to cheat again by sucking life out of Francis, and the fact that Serperior does not want an offside call to go against him. Leo is the only exception to this rule. Francis really has to think about this. He then takes a step back, and makes a "T" with his hands to signal a time out.

"I need to think about this" Francis said

"You have 30 seconds" Serperior said

Francis talks with Opal and the remaining conscious members of the team. He then makes a plan to revive Luna, with the condition of sacrificing 2,000 of his life points.

"Ok Opal, I need some help" Francis said

"I understand" Opal said

"If Serperior sucks the life out of me, then it would be considered as a fair play, not an offside play. This is not fair" Francis said

"I know" Leo said

"Im planning to sacrifice half of my life points to revive Luna" Francis said

"I know" Opal said

"Lets do this "Francis said as he took out what looks like a button for life transfers. Serperior is eyeing the machine. Francis puts the red line on himself, and the green line on Luna. Serperior tries to push the green line toward himself, but Francis has pressed the button, meaning that Serperior is too late to gain a bigger advantage.

"AHHHH!" Francis yelled as his life points dropped to 2,000 to give Luna a revival opportunity. Luna revives, while Francis feels weak.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"You are with me" Francis said

"My hero" Luna said

"Yes Luna, your hero" Francis said as he kissed Luna

As Luna and Francis were kissing, Serperior presses a button. A blue energy stream forms and is coming out of Francis, and everyone knows what happens next.

"AHHHH!" Francis yelled as his life points are being sucked out of him.

Everyone looks at the GAMERS SKY Sports scoreboard, and cant believe that this battle has officially started with a cheating type of score line, and those who play the "Gamers Win at home game" are not happy with what happened to Francis (They did appreciate that Francis helped Luna, but they did not like Serperior's actions)

**(Score board- brought to you by GAMERS SKY Sports media, media for sports, no matter what time)**

**MATCH DAY 11 (Leo and Francis VS Serperior- Modified battle)**

**Fixture: Serperior's base**

**Match Stipulations:**

**If Serperior sucks life points out of Francis, there is NO offside**

**If Serperior sucks life points out of Leo, then the WILL BE offside**

Serperior: 5,900 LP

Leo: 4,000 LP

Cheh the Snivy and Riolu: 500 LP each

**Francis: 100 LP (Sacrificed 2,000 to save Luna, and lost 1,900 to Serperior)**

Francis sends out Cheh the Snivy, while Leo sends out Riolu

Leo looks at Francis's weakened state. Leo knows that if Francis just gets damage once, Francis will fall unconscious leaving Leo alone to battle Serperior. Leo does not want Francis to fall unconscious, and just like what Francis did to save Luna, Leo wants to save Francis too.

Possession: Leo and Riolu

"I shall start this match day by drawing a card" Leo said as he drew a attack card.

"I shall equip my attack card to my Riolu" Leo said as he puts the attack card in the upgrade area with Riolu.

Riolu felt stronger as his attack points rose from 500 to 700.

"I have more to show you, I shall play my defense card, but this defense card is going on Cheh the Snivy" Leo said as he put the card in the share area of his duel disk. Cheh's defense went up for 500 to 700. Francis thanks Leo for the help.

"Thank you Leo" Francis said

"No problem my friend" Leo said

"I shall now command Riolu to attack you Serperior. Riolu, attack with Force Palm" Leo said as Riolu forces his paw-palm on Serperior's face. Riolu does 700 LP damage.

Serperior: 5,200 LP

Leo: 4,000 LP (700 to 0 point run)

Cheh the Snivy and Riolu: 500 LP each

**Francis: 100 LP (Sacrificed 2,000 to save Luna, and lost 1,900 to Serperior)**

**Possession: Francis and Cheh**

Francis is ready to face the one who sucked the life out of him, Serperior.

"My turn, and I draw" Francis said as he drew a attack card

"I shall return my friends favor by powering up his Riolu" Francis said as he placed his attack card on the share pile.

Leo's Riolu felt stronger as his attack power went up from 700 to 1,000.

"Thank you Francis" Leo said

"No problem Leo" Francis said

"I shall also place 2 cards face down and end my possession" Francis said

**Possession: Serperior**

"HAHAHA! I see you want to help friends. Too bad for you, but Francis is about to fall unconscious. HYPER BEAM!" Serperior yelled as he launched a Hyper beam attack toward Francis.

"FRANCIS, DO SOMETHING!" Opal yelled

"Access denied! I play my block card! As soon as I discard this card, my life points stay at 100!" Francis yelled as a force field formed around him.

**(Current Score board)**

Serperior: 5,200 LP

Leo: 4,000 LP (700 to 0 point run)

Cheh the Snivy and Riolu: 500 LP each

**Francis: 100 LP (Sacrificed 2,000 to save Luna, and lost 1,900 to Serperior, 1 block in this battle)**

**Possession (Turn 2): Leo and Riolu**

Leo is ready to take his second turn.

"My turn and I draw!" Leo yelled

Leo draws a potential lifesaver card

"I play a recovery card on Francis. This card allows any player to recover life points on a possession, and today's recovery card goes to Francis" Leo said as he played the card on the "use on ally" slot of his duel disk.

Francis thanks Leo as he gains 500 life points.

"Thank you Leo" Francis said

"No problem"

**(Current Score board)**

Serperior: 5,200 LP

Leo: 4,000 LP (700 to 0 point run, 1 share of a recovery card- +500 LP for Francis)

Cheh the Snivy and Riolu: 500 LP each

**Francis: 600 LP (Sacrificed 2,000 to save Luna, and lost 1,900 to Serperior, 1 block in this battle, 1 shared recovery card- +500 Life points)**

"I will also have Riolu attack Serperior with Aura sphere" Leo said as Riolu formed a sphere that is blue. Riolu attacks Serperior and deals 1,000 life point damage.

**(Current Score board)**

Serperior: 4,200 LP

*Leo: 4,000 LP (1,700 to 0 point run, 1 share of a recovery card- +500 LP for Francis)

* If Leo scores on next possession without being attacked, he and Francis take the lead

Cheh the Snivy and Riolu: 500 LP each

***Francis: 600 LP (Sacrificed 2,000 to save Luna, and lost 1,900 to Serperior, 1 block in this battle, 1 shared recovery card- +500 Life points)**

* If Leo scores on next possession without being attacked, he and Francis take the lead

**Possession: Francis and Cheh**

Francis is ready to take his second turn.

"I draw!" Francis yelled as he drew a card

Francis draws a pokemon recovery card

"I start this turn by using my attack card on Cheh the Snivy" Francis said as he placed an attack card on Cheh.

Cheh felt stronger as his attack power went from 500 to 700.

"I also will play my face down card known as double- double, which allows me to double one of my allies attack points for half of my life points" Francis said as he does the time out sign. Francisca spots it and grants the time out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a time out by Francis and Leo is in effect. That is their first, and this is for 30 seconds" Francisca said

Francis and Leo are talking to each other in a corner.

"Im planning to raise your Riolu's attack points by double" Francis said

"I understand, but you are risking half your life points to do that" Leo said

"I understand the risk, but at least Riolu will do more damage" Francis said

"Let's do this then. I always trust you, no matter if you fall unconscious, I will always believe that you risked yourself to save others. I will also be your friend and ally" Leo said

"Thanks Leo" Francis said

(**Time out ends)**

"The time out is now over. Please report back to the battle field" Francisca announced

**Possession: It is still Francis and Cheh's turn**

"Like I said before, double-double is a magic card that allows me to double an ally's attack points, while sacrificing 50 percent of my life points. I will raise Leo's Riolu's attack points from 1,000 to 2,000" Francis said as a red light surrounds him to drop his life points to 300.

Francis falls weakly to the ground. Leo grabs him before Francis falls.

"FRANCIS! YOU OK MAN?!" Leo yelled

"Yeah…Im ok" Francis responded weakly

While Francis is feeling weak, Leo's Riolu is feeling stronger as his attack power goes up to 2,000.

"I…end…this possession" Francis responded weakly

**(Current Score board)**

Serperior: 4,200 LP

*Leo: 4,000 LP (1,700 to 0 point run, 1 share of a recovery card- +500 LP for Francis)

* If Leo scores on next possession without being attacked, he and Francis take the lead

Cheh the Snivy and Riolu: 500 LP each

***Francis: 300 LP (Sacrificed 2,000 to save Luna, and lost 1,900 to Serperior, 1 block in this battle, 1 shared recovery card- +500 Life points, 1 sacrifice life point move)**

* If Leo scores on next possession without being attacked, he and Francis take the lead

**Possession: Serperior**

"HAHAHAAHA! I can now do this button to suck the last of Francis's life points" Serperior said as he took out the button.

**(Battle mode is now officially over- Winner: To be determined)**

Serperior brings out his controller to suck the last of Francis's life points. Serperior is about to press the button, when Cheh uses Leaf Blade to block the attack. Serperior gets angry, and decides to grab Francis. Serperior wraps his body around Francis to constrict Francis's airflow. Luna tries to help, but Serperior swats Luna away with his tail. Cheh is helping Francis out, but Serperior also swats Cheh away. Leo's Riolu tries helping, but Leo advices not to let Riolu help, knowing that Francis might also be attacked. Francis is struggling to get air, and to get free. Francis manages to get his arm free, but Serperior bites Francis's left leg hard, and blood comes out from Francis's left leg. Francis screams in pain, but his voice is weakening as Serperior grabs him again. Francis is barley conscious, and the team can't help because Serperior will swat them away. Francis gets his left arm free, but Serperior bites Francis's right leg hard. More blood comes out from his legs, as Francis struggles to get free. Serperior then presses the button to suck the life out of Francis. Francis faints as soon as Serperior presses the button. Serperior finally lets go of Francis, but Francis is injured beyond belief. Luna hates to say the following words:

**Contest Alert: First to yell "FRANCIS NOOO!.." Gets 500 poke dollars**

"FRANCIS NOOOO!..." Luna said first

1st: Luna

2nd: Leo (+1.43 seconds)

3rd: Opal (+3.50 seconds


	45. Luna Falls Unconscious!

Welcome to chapter 45 of this story. In this chapter, Luna gets injured on her left leg, Francis gets transported to the Long Beach medical center and as a special surprise, I will give you my update schedule for the month of September (Separate chapter). Here we go, and without further delay….

GAMERS SKY Sports News team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**Warnings in chapter 45**

**Leg Injury (Luna): 100 percent**

**Blood (Luna): 100 percent**

**Romance Alert: 0 percent**

**Fainting : (Luna and Francis): 9. 10 percent**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

**(Current Score board)**

Serperior: 4,200 LP

*Leo: 4,000 LP (1,700 to 0 point run, 1 share of a recovery card- +500 LP for Francis)

* If Leo scores on next possession without being attacked, he and Francis take the lead

Cheh the Snivy and Riolu: 500 LP each

***Francis: 300 LP (Sacrificed 2,000 to save Luna, and lost 1,900 to Serperior, 1 block in this battle, 1 shared recovery card- +500 Life points, 1 sacrifice life point move)**

* If Leo scores on next possession without being attacked, he and Francis take the lead

**Possession: Serperior**

"HAHAHAAHA! I can now do this button to suck the last of Francis's life points" Serperior said as he took out the button.

**(Battle mode is now officially over- Winner: To be determined)**

Serperior brings out his controller to suck the last of Francis's life points. Serperior is about to press the button, when Cheh uses Leaf Blade to block the attack. Serperior gets angry, and decides to grab Francis. Serperior wraps his body around Francis to constrict Francis's airflow. Luna tries to help, but Serperior swats Luna away with his tail. Cheh is helping Francis out, but Serperior also swats Cheh away. Leo's Riolu tries helping, but Leo advices not to let Riolu help, knowing that Francis might also be attacked. Francis is struggling to get air, and to get free. Francis manages to get his arm free, but Serperior bites Francis's left leg hard, and blood comes out from Francis's left leg. Francis screams in pain, but his voice is weakening as Serperior grabs him again. Francis is barley conscious, and the team can't help because Serperior will swat them away. Francis gets his left arm free, but Serperior bites Francis's right leg hard. More blood comes out from his legs, as Francis struggles to get free. Serperior then presses the button to suck the life out of Francis. Francis faints as soon as Serperior presses the button. Serperior finally lets go of Francis, but Francis is injured beyond belief. Luna hates to say the following words:

"FRANCIS NOOOO!..." Luna yelled

**(Current scene)**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Serperior attacking and injuring Francis. Francis is bleeding from his injured legs. Not only that Francis is bleeding from his legs, but he is also unconscious. The team must now get Francis to the hospital before the worst fears of the team comes true.

"We must teleport Francis to the hospital now!" Luna yelled

"We need to call the ambulance right now!" Leo yelled

The team uses their poke pads to call for the ambulances to take Francis to the Long Beach Medical center. The team sees a rope, and they pull it down. The trap door opens, and the police officers step out of the trap door. The officers thank the team, and run toward Francis to check his injuries. The police can believe what Serperior has done.

"Oh my goodness" one officer said as he tries to carry Francis. The officers see the ambulances coming. The team went with the officers to the ambulances that were waiting. The officers put the unconscious Francis on a medical bed, then the paramedics put Francis at the back of the ambulance to take him to the medical center. The team decides to accompany Francis in the back of the ambulance.

**(Long Beach Medical center)**

Everyone is now at the Long Beach medical center. The medical team brings Francis out using the medical bed on wheels. Luna helps the medical team by pushing Francis's medical bed to the new empty room that is now open. The medical team puts all the medical tools on Francis to monitor his condition. The doctors are very thankful that team Angeles called in the ambulances on time.

"Thank you for calling us as soon as you could. If you didn't call us, Francis could have died, and here is our proof" Nurse Jenifer said as she handed the team a blood loss medical chart.

**(Medical chart)**

**The number on the left is blood lost In terms of percentage. The right number is chance of dying from the blood loss. If you see "(Francis)", then that is his current blood loss, and chance of dying. Note that each number is a percentage, and this is just my version of a medical chart.**

10/0

20/0

30/5

40/10

50/20

60/50

70/60

80/70

90/ 90 (Francis)

100/ 100

The team has just found out that Francis has a **90 percent** chance of dying. The team hopes that a miracle is coming toward Francis.

The nurses talk with the team on what could happen.

"Ok. Here is what could happen. We must hope that Francis's blood loss drops, and we must hope that for the next 5 days, that no one hurts him" The nurse said

"I see" Luna said

"What about Francis's second Gym badge?" Leo asked

"Dude, Francis is injured and is possibly going to die! This is not the correct time to talk about gym badges!" Luna yelled

"Ok" Leo said

"Ah.. Gym badge number two I see" Nurse Jenifer said

"Yes" Luna said

"If Francis survives this attack, then we shall arrange a special gym match" Nurse Jenifer said

"How?" Luna asked

"I have the phone number of Jenny, who is the Gym leader of Santa Barbara City, which is 40 miles from here. I tell her to come on over to arrange a special battle with Francis" Nurse Jenifer said

"Ok" Luna said

The team now knows that a second badge is on the way for team Angeles. The team is hoping that Francis survives his injures. The team then heads to the waiting room area.

**(Waiting room area)**

The team heads to the waiting room hoping that Francis will survive his injures. Luna is hoping to kiss Francis again. Luna is feeling down. Leo tries to comfort Luna, but with the possibility of Francis dying, Luna is still feeling down, and angered by Serperior. Luna wants to get revenge on Serperior for what he put Francis through. Leo knows that Luna is angry for what Serperior did to Francis. The team is waiting for the 15 minute medical advisory on Francis. They hear an announcement.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. For those of you who are worried about medical patient number 008 (Francis), we have the first medical advisory out. It is good news. Francis's blood loss is down to 80 percent, however, he must be under monitor for a while" The announcer said.

The team is now a little bit happier that Francis's blood loss has dropped, but they know that anything could happen at this stage in the game. The team is now talking with each other when a siren sounded.

"WE HAVE A INTRUDER ALERT (SAID TWICE)! A POKEMON IS IN THE PREMITIRER OF THE MEDICAL CENTER. PLEASE BLOCK ALL ENTRANCES AND EXITS IN THE MEDICAL CENTER, AND REPORT BACK TO ALL YOUR PATIENTS STATIONS!" The announcer said as all the nurses and visitors got back to their patients room.

**(Francis's medical room)**

The team is now in Francis's medical room to stay away from the intruder perimeter. The team then hears windows breaking behind them. The medical team then takes out the medical tools from Francis to make sure that everyone can get out of harms way. The team got out of the medical room. The team has no idea that Serperior's next victim is right in front of him. It was Luna. Luna felt something on her leg. She does not turn around, but once she did, Serperior wraps his body around Luna's legs, and Serperior covers her mouth, preventing Luna from calling for help. Luna struggles to get free, but Leo gets a vibrate from his pocket warning him that Luna is in danger. Leo goes to the spot and tells the others to help. Serperior uses his tail to swat everyone away. Serperior wraps part of his body around Luna's neck to constrict Luna's airflow. Luna tries to break the hold. Serperior then see's Luna's arm exposed. Serperior tries to bite Luna's arm, but Luna uses her foot to swat Serperior's mouth away from her arm. Luna gets her right arm free, but Serperior bites Luna's leg to stop her, and cause her pain in the right leg. Luna can barley scream in pain as her airflow is being constricted. Serperior then bites Luna's left leg, and this causes more pain to Luna, but because Luna is wearing a long sock on her left leg, the pain is lessened, but Luna still screams in pain. The nurses try to help Luna, but Serperior swats them away from the area. Serperior tries to make Luna fall unconscious, but Luna continues to fight back, and eventually she escapes Serperior's hold, and Serperior runs away. Luna can barely walk after her injury on both legs. She tries to walk to Leo, but all the pain adds up, and she falls unconscious on the floor.

"LUNA NOOO!" Leo yelled


	46. Schedule of Updates for September!

Hello everyone. This is FrancisTheUnocnsiocusSnivy10 1, telling all about the schedule of updates for the month of September. Keep in mind that this could all change at any point. Here is what we have as of August 25th, 2012:

1. Chapter 46 is tomorrow (Normal update)

2. Chapters 47 to 52 are from August 31 to September 3 (Special Labor Day weekend Updates)

3. Chapters 53 to 56 are from September 7 to 9 (Normal Update Weekend)

4. Chapters 57 to 60 are from September 14 to 16 (Normal Weekend Update)

5. No updates from September 21 to 23 (I have special visitors coming to the Los Angeles area from the Philippines)

6. Chapters 61 to 63 are from September 28 to 30 (Normal weekend update)

**Remember that all dates and chapters are subject to change. This will also be posted on my fan fiction profile. Please read the "September Updates for Francis and Snivy's Adventure" section for more information. I will update my profile more constantly. Also, October 28, 2012 there is a chance that I won't update, but that's a few months from now.**


	47. Possible Story Sequels!

Hello readers, this is FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 with a special surprise. There is a sequel to this story. In this special edition, I will give you the title to 8 of the potential sequels, (and this number could grow depending on the ideas I come up with, and the pop up poll voting), a brief summary, and the conditions for the sequel to be approved (The conditions all deal with "Francis and Snivy's Adventure"). Here we go, and let the GAMERS SKY Sports News team say:

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**Sequel 1**

Title: "Francis the Snivy's Adventure"

Summary: After Francis the trainer turns into a pokemon (Snivy), team Angeles has to cope with Francis's transformation. Luna is still in love with Francis, even though he has turned into a Snivy. There will be sport references.

Rating: T

**Conditions: Francis must be cursed by Tory the ninetales, with Francis's memories still in him**

**Sequel 2**

Title: "Francis the Snivy's Adventure: No Memories"

Summary: Similar to the summary for "Francis the Snivy's Adventure", but Francis has his memories erased by his rival, Ninetales. This story has romance with Francis X Luna, but the plot is slightly different as Francis must recover his memories.

Rating: K+ to T

**Conditions: Francis must be cursed by Ninetales. And the ninetales must erase Francis's memories clean.**

**Sequel 3**

Title: "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Angeles"

Summary: After Francis the trainer was transformed into a Snivy, and was teleported to London, England, Francis the Snivy must recover his memories of Luna, and the rest of his friends. Luna, and the rest of the team must also find a "Memory Gem" to recover Francis's memories.

Rating: K+ to T

**Conditions: Francis must have his memories wiped clean by Uxie, and must be teleported to London, England**

**Sequel 4**

Title: "Luna's savior, and Francis's sacrifice"

Summary: After Francis sacrificed himself to save Luna from dying from a Zubat and Serperior Poison attack, Luna recalls all the memories, and love with Francis, and Luna wants revenge on Zubat and Serperior.

Rating: T

**Conditions: Francis must sacrifice himself to save Luna, and the ending should be a sad ending with no plot twist allowed.**

**Sequel 5**

Title: "Luna's Sacrifice, and Francis's heartbreak"

Summary: Luna sacrifices herself to save Francis from a deadly attack. Francis defeats all his rivals, and recalls the memories of Luna, and the love they shared together. Francis will never forget Luna, as he continues his journey with the rest of his friends.

Rating: K+

**Conditions: Luna must sacrifice herself to save Francis. No plot twist allowed**

**Sequel 6**

Title: "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Kindness"

Summary: Francis the Snivy likes to spread kindness around with his friends in the pokemon world. Gengar, Serperior, Zubat, and Koffing deny kindness, and want Francis and his friends killed for it.

Rating: M++

**Conditions: All human players turn into pokemon, and the team name will change from Team Angeles to Team Kindness.**

**Sequel 7**

Title: "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: No More Evil"

Summary: Francis the Snivy believes that evil should be eliminated form human and pokemon kind. Gengar, Serperior, Zubat, and Koffing say otherwise, and want Francis the Snivy, and his friends killed.

Rating: M++

**Conditions: Same as Sequel 6 with the exception that the team name will stay the same.**

**Sequel 8**

Title: " Francis and Snivy's Adventure: The USA"

Summary: Team Angeles continue their journey for 16 badges, but this time, they travel across the United States to get the badges. Serperior, Zubat, Koffing, and ninetales are back to mess up the journey.

Rating: T

**Conditions: Francis must stay as a human pokemon trainer.**


	48. Serperior's Location: Pomona, California

Welcome to chapter 46 of the story. In this chapter, we have a location for Serperior. Serperior also tries to scare the residents in the new location. We also have an update on Luna and Francis's condition in the hospital. Here we go, and without further delay…

GAMERS SKY Sports News team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**There are no warnings in this chapter**

**(Last Lines before the bell time)**

**(Waiting room area)**

The team heads to the waiting room hoping that Francis will survive his injures. Luna is hoping to kiss Francis again. Luna is feeling down. Leo tries to comfort Luna, but with the possibility of Francis dying, Luna is still feeling down, and angered by Serperior. Luna wants to get revenge on Serperior for what he put Francis through. Leo knows that Luna is angry for what Serperior did to Francis. The team is waiting for the 15 minute medical advisory on Francis. They hear an announcement.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. For those of you who are worried about medical patient number 008 (Francis), we have the first medical advisory out. It is good news. Francis's blood loss is down to 80 percent, however, he must be under monitor for a while" The announcer said.

The team is now a little bit happier that Francis's blood loss has dropped, but they know that anything could happen at this stage in the game. The team is now talking with each other when a siren sounded.

"WE HAVE A INTRUDER ALERT (SAID TWICE)! A POKEMON IS IN THE PREMITIRER OF THE MEDICAL CENTER. PLEASE BLOCK ALL ENTRANCES AND EXITS IN THE MEDICAL CENTER, AND REPORT BACK TO ALL YOUR PATIENTS STATIONS!" The announcer said as all the nurses and visitors got back to their patients room.

**(Francis's medical room)**

The team is now in Francis's medical room to stay away from the intruder perimeter. The team then hears windows breaking behind them. The medical team then takes out the medical tools from Francis to make sure that everyone can get out of harms way. The team got out of the medical room. The team has no idea that Serperior's next victim is right in front of him. It was Luna. Luna felt something on her leg. She does not turn around, but once she did, Serperior wraps his body around Luna's legs, and Serperior covers her mouth, preventing Luna from calling for help. Luna struggles to get free, but Leo gets a vibrate from his pocket warning him that Luna is in danger. Leo goes to the spot and tells the others to help. Serperior uses his tail to swat everyone away. Serperior wraps part of his body around Luna's neck to constrict Luna's airflow. Luna tries to break the hold. Serperior then see's Luna's arm exposed. Serperior tries to bite Luna's arm, but Luna uses her foot to swat Serperior's mouth away from her arm. Luna gets her right arm free, but Serperior bites Luna's leg to stop her, and cause her pain in the right leg. Luna can barley scream in pain as her airflow is being constricted. Serperior then bites Luna's left leg, and this causes more pain to Luna, but because Luna is wearing a long sock on her left leg, the pain is lessened, but Luna still screams in pain. The nurses try to help Luna, but Serperior swats them away from the area. Serperior tries to make Luna fall unconscious, but Luna continues to fight back, and eventually she escapes Serperior's hold, and Serperior runs away. Luna can barely walk after her injury on both legs. She tries to walk to Leo, but all the pain adds up, and she falls unconscious on the floor.

"LUNA NOOO!" Leo yelled

**(Current scene)**

Leo has just witnessed Luna fainting, and Serperior running away from what he did to Luna. Leo goes to Luna's side.

"Luna! Wake up!" Leo yelled while shaking Luna

Leo calls nurse Jennifer over to get Luna to a medical bed. Nurse Jennifer carries Luna to the medical bed. Leo hopes that his sister will survive the horrible attack by Serperior. Leo wants to battle Serperior with Opal to avenge both his sister, and his friend (Luna and Francis). Leo talks to Opal and Jason about plans to find Serperior and to finally defeat him.

"Opal, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Leo asked

"Sure man" Opal said

"I also want to join this conservation" Jason said

"I was planning to battle with Opal against Serperior" Leo said

"That's a good idea, but you just need to be careful when facing Serperior" Jason said

"I understand. It just makes me cry when two of my best friends are in the hospital all because of Serperior, and what Serperior did to injure them" Leo said

"Me too" Jason said

"I can't imagine the pain that Luna and Francis are going through right now. All I know is that they are both unconscious at this time, and they both have injures on both legs" Opal said

"The only way to stop the pain is to give Serperior a taste of what he did to two of the nicest trainers in Los Angeles" Jason said

"I wonder where we can find Serperior" Leo said

"Leo, the television has a clue right now" Jason said as Leo looked on the television to see GAMERS 9 News at 10 PM (GAMERS 9 News is the fictional version of KCAL 9 News in the Southern California viewing area).

**GAMERS 9 NEWS Studio)**

**Breaking News sound bite happens before Karla the Chickorita and Terra the Snivy go on the air. **

Karla the Chickorita: Welcome to GAMERS 9 News at 10 PM. I am Karla the Chickorita.

Terra the Snivy: I am Terra the Snivy

Karla: We have breaking news coming out of the Long Beach area. GAMERS 9 News has just learned that Serperior has attacked two Duel Pokemon trainers in the Long Beach area. We also learned that the trainers are Francis, and Luna. As of this time, here is what we have learned.

Terra: We found out that Serperior attacked Francis in a brutal fashion which included injuring Francis's legs. Serperior also constricted Francis's airflow. That's where this attack began, right after Leo and Francis battled Serperior. The attack continued the next day, this time however, Luna is the newest victim. Serperior attacked her in the same way that he did with Francis.

Karla: All we know as of this time is that both Francis and Luna are unconscious, and that Serperior's location is now revealed.

Terra: The last location that Serperior has been spotted was in Pomona, which is 35 minutes or so from the Long Beach area. To get there, use the I-405 to the CA-60 East, or take the I-405 to the I-5 South, then take the I-10 east to San Bernardino then exit on Azusa Avenue.

Karla: Luna and Francis belong to a team known as Team Angeles. The captain is Francis the trainer, who is unconscious with Luna. If anyone has any other information on Serperior, please call us on our line.

Terra: Kim, we had a couple of….

**Leo turns of the television in Francis's medical room after he hears "Kim, we had a couple of.." since he knows that Kim is the one who does the weather reporting.**

Leo turns off the television to tell the location to Jason and Opal.

"Serperior is in Pomona, which is at least 35 minutes from here" Leo said

"OK, we must head over there" Jason said

Leo asks Nurse Jennifer for her number so that Leo and the team can get updates on Luna and Francis's condition. The team uses their team bus to head to Pomona, CA.

**(Team bus on I-405 North to I-5 South)**

The team is now traveling on the 405 freeway northward to get to the 5 freeway southbound. The team is listening to the radio, when the music stopped for a breaking news broadcast.

**(GAMERS 9 Breaking News radio broadcast transmission)**

Announcer: From the GAMERS 9 Newsroom in Los Angeles, this is a breaking news alert broadcast.

Karla: This is just in to the GAMERS 9 Newsroom at 10:30 PM. We have just learned that Serperior is arming himself with a weapon of some type in the Pomona area. The weapon was just spotted on Serperior just after 10:25 this evening. Those who are in the Pomona area, it is now advised to evacuate or seek shelter inside their homes. For those who plan to travel to the Pomona area, please do not go there. There are now police officers near the CA 60 freeway to turn you back around by exiting the east bound side, and have you re enter the west bound side. This concludes our breaking news broadcast. If you are watching us on television, coming up next is "Sports Net" (Fictional version of KCAL 9's "Sports Central"). For those in the car, you will still receive breaking news updates.

**(Team bus on I-405 North to I-5 South)**

The team has just listened to the GAMERS 9 Broadcast of Breaking news. They now fear the worst as Serperior has a weapon and can hurt a lot of innocent people with it. Leo knows that if Serperior finds the medical center in Long Beach, Serperior can easily kill both Francis and Luna, given the fact that Luna and Francis both have blood loss over 50 percent. The team wants to get to Pomona as fast as possible.

**FrancisTheUnoconsciousSnivy1 01: Next week, After finding out that Serperior escaped to Pomona, can Leo, and Opal stop Serperior, or will Serperior take away Leo's two closest friends (Will Serperior kill Francis and Luna?). Find out on a special 3 day edition of "Match Day 12" (Leo and Opal VS Serperior) starting Friday August 31****st****.**

**Something special for the readers: Its two chapters on August 31****st****, so that means it's the first 2 parts of "Match Day 12". Also, on Monday September 3****rd****, we have a special Labor Day edition chapter. Luna and Francis will be revived temporarily, until the end of the chapter, then it's back to normal mode (Francis and Luna faint again on September 7 to return to the story).**

**Warning: This is one of a few chapters that there will be no battles that are rivalries. Here are the scheduled friendly battles:**

***September 3****rd****: Francis and Luna VS Jason and Serenity Bell (FIFA 12 video game)**

** * Please note: You may pick one of the teams here by PM:**

**Los Angeles Galaxy**

**Chelsea (Mine)**

**F.C Barcelona**

**Real Madrid**

**Arsenal**

**Seattle Sounders**

**New York Red Bulls**

**Votes must be in by this Friday.**

***October 28****th****: Francis's Birthday: Francis and Luna VS Jason and Opal (FIFA Day with FIFA 13)**

** * Please note: This chapter will be to surprise Francis on his birthday. A pop up poll to show how to surprise Francis will be held sometime in October (This pop up poll will NOT affect the sequel in any way)**


	49. MD12: Francis Sacrifices Himself! Noble!

Welcome to chapter 47 of this story. In this chapter, all of team Angeles will battle Serperior. Luna and Francis survive their injuries, and we have a new pokemon trainer in town. His name is Shafiq (pronounced Jafike). Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**Warnings in chapter 47:**

**Fainting warning (Francis): 100 percent (Plays the double-double card)**

**(Lat lines before the bell time)**

**(Team bus on I-405 North to I-5 South)**

The team is now traveling on the 405 freeway northward to get to the 5 freeway southbound. The team is listening to the radio, when the music stopped for a breaking news broadcast.

**(GAMERS 9 Breaking News radio broadcast transmission)**

Announcer: From the GAMERS 9 Newsroom in Los Angeles, this is a breaking news alert broadcast.

Karla: This is just in to the GAMERS 9 Newsroom at 10:30 PM. We have just learned that Serperior is arming himself with a weapon of some type in the Pomona area. The weapon was just spotted on Serperior just after 10:25 this evening. Those who are in the Pomona area, it is now advised to evacuate or seek shelter inside their homes. For those who plan to travel to the Pomona area, please do not go there. There are now police officers near the CA 60 freeway to turn you back around by exiting the east bound side, and have you re enter the west bound side. This concludes our breaking news broadcast. If you are watching us on television, coming up next is "Sports Net" (Fictional version of KCAL 9's "Sports Central"). For those in the car, you will still receive breaking news updates.

**(Team bus on I-405 North to I-5 South)**

The team has just listened to the GAMERS 9 Broadcast of Breaking news. They now fear the worst as Serperior has a weapon and can hurt a lot of innocent people with it. Leo knows that if Serperior finds the medical center in Long Beach, Serperior can easily kill both Francis and Luna, given the fact that Luna and Francis both have blood loss over 50 percent. The team wants to get to Pomona as fast as possible.

**(Current scene)**

The team in the team bus is now entering the Pomona area. The team is prepared to defeat Serperior for what he did to Francis and Luna. The police officers are on the CA-60 freeway to turn drivers around after Serperior was seen carrying a weapon. The police see the team bus, and they allow the team to be in the Pomona area because they know that it is team Angeles in the bus.

**(Pomona Area)**

The team is now in the Pomona area to battle Serperior. What the team doesn't know is that Francis and Luna are about to join this battle.

"Lets do this" Leo said

"This is to defeat Serperior" Jason said

The team then sees a helicopter carrying two of their friends, Francis, and Luna. They also see that they both use the slide to slide down to the ground. While Luna and Francis have injured legs, they still want to make sure that Serperior is defeated. There is also another boy wearing an Charizard shirt, and orange shorts. The boy's name is Shafiq (Pronounced Jafike).

"Hi everyone" Serenity said

"Im happy to see that you two survived" Jason said

"Our legs may hurt, but we want to have Serperior defeated" Francis and Luna said together

"HAHAHA! I see that the duo of kindness is revived huh?" A laughing Serperior said

"Ok Serperior! This is the end of the line for you and your life sucking/drainage attacks!" Francis yelled

"Your legs are injured" Serperior said while laughing

"Just because my legs are injured does not mean that I can not battle!" Francis yelled

"You go Francis!" Luna yelled

Francisca is ready to take her referee spot when Serperior takes out a button that is familiar to Francis.

"Are you ready for my attack?" Serperior asked while laughing

Serperior pressed a button. Francis braces himself as he knows that he might faint, but once he looks at Francisca's state, the team knows that Serperior means business.

"FRANCISCA NOOO!" Francis yelled

"With Francisca gone, there will be no offside, unless I attack someone other than Francis" Serperior said while laughing. Let's start the match day 12" Serperior said as the GAMERS SKY Sports scoreboard lights up.

**GAMERS SKY Sports Scoreboard- sponsored by GAMERS 200**

Referee: None (Francisca the Pipulp faints by Serperior)  
Team Angeles players on Aggregate: 32,000 (4,000 for each player)  
Serperior: 68,000 (Sucked 4,000 life points from Francisca)

Rules:  
Offside: OFF (Serperior sucking life out of Francis ONLY for the ON setting)  
Cards: ON  
Fouls: ON  
Mercy: OFF (Default setting)

**First Possession: Luna and Chickorita**

**Due Up: **

**2****nd****: Leo and Riolu**

**3****rd****: Francis and Cheh**

**4****th****: Shafiq and Charmander**

Luna summons out Chickorita and begins her first possession.

"I will begin this battle by drawing a card" Luna said as she drew her card.

The attack is a attack card

"I start this possession by playing my attack card on Chickorita" Luna said as she put her attack card in Chickorita's upgrade area.

Luna's Chickorita feels stronger as her attack points go from 500 to 700.

"I end this possession by putting 2 face down cards" Luna said as 2 cards that are face down are shown.

**Possession: Leo and Riolu**

**Due up:**

**3****rd****: Francis and Cheh**

**4****th****: Shafiq and Charmander**

**5****th****: Jason and Blaze the Charmander**

Leo summons his Riolu to begin his possession

"I start this possession by drawing a card" Leo said as he drew a card.

The card is a double-double positive card.

"I play a defense card on my Riolu" Leo said as his Riolu felt power of protection.

Leo's Riolu Defense points rise by 200. The points go from 500 to 700.

"I end this possession. Luna, I believe that your boyfriend is next" Leo said as Francis steps forward to take possession number 1.

**Possession: Francis and Cheh the Snivy**

**Due up:**

**4****th****: Shafiq and Charmander**

**5****th****: Jason and Blaze the Charmander**

**6****th****: Opal and Zoggy**

Francis steps up to take his possession.

Francis draws a Double upgrade card.

"I start by playing a attack card on Cheh" Francis said

Cheh feels stronger as his attack power goes from 500 to 700.

"I end my possession by putting 3 face down cards" Francis said

**Possession shake up occurs: Serperior steals Shafiq's turn**

"My turn, and I shall attack" Serperior said as he pressed the button.

A blue energy stream forms around Francis, and Francis and the team knows what this means.

"AHHHH!" Francis yelled as his life points are being sucked out of him. (If Francisca was conscious, this should have been offside)

**1****st**** scoreboard check up- brought to you by GAMERS 9 HD. Watch the all new season of "FIFA Stuff: The Knowledge of the Beautiful Game". Learn about soccer and about this game starting at 5PM.(Of course, I am making up these advertisements)- All scores are on Aggregate at this point, except for certain situations.**

**Scores (Aggregate)**

**Serperior: 71,999**

**Team Angeles: 49,001**

**Scores (Individuals)**

**Serperior: 71,999 LP**

**Francis: 1 LP**

Francis weakly falls to the floor barley conscious. Leo holds on to him to keep Francis from falling down. Luna is worried.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yells as Serperior steals Jason's Possession

**Serperior has stolen 2 possessions**

**Possession: Serperior (stolen 2 possessions)**

"My turn again" Serperior said as he started laughing

"Hey! It's Jason's possession!" Luna yelled

"Yea, you already attacked Francis, and almost made him faint!" Leo yelled while holding Francis up

"Well guess what, I shall take another possession. I shall attack" Serperior said as he launched a powerful Hyper Beam toward Francis and Cheh

"FRANCIS!" Luna yelled

"Access denied! I activate my 1st face down card known as a block card. This means me and Cheh take no damage for this possession! It looks like there will be no Ace for you!" Francis yelled as a force field surrounds him and Cheh preventing damage.

Francis gets credit for stopping an ACE

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

**Due Up: **

**7****th****: Serenity Bell**

**8****th****: Serperior (Real turn)**

**New Order to be announced**

Opal glares at Serperior for what he just did to Francis. Opal sends out Zoggy, and she also draws a card.

The card is a "Special Friendly Sacrifice" card.

"I would like to call a time out please" Opal said

"Time out granted" The scoreboard said

Opal and Francis talk to each other about what is going to happen.

"Francis, I want to play this card" Opal said

"What card is this?" Francis asked weakly

"This is a "Special Friendly Sacrifice" card. It lets me choose one of us teammates to help us. It doubles all pokemon attack points, but the person I choose faints as a sacrifice" Opal said

" I see" Francis said

"Don't forget about your double-double card too" Opal said

"I can sacrifice myself to double one of the teams pokemon attack points as well" Francis said

"Yes, so therefore, I choose you" Opal said

"Deal" Francis said

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

"I play my Special Friendly Sacrifice card. This card doubles all players pokemon attack points, but the player I choose must sacrifice himself for this to happen. I use this card on Francis" Opal said as a blue light surrounds Francis to signal a possible sacrifice.

"Due to the fact that I played a sacrifice card, Francis gets next possession" Opal said

**Possession: Francis and Cheh (Due to Friendly Sacrifice effect)**

"Thanks to Opal, I get a turn" Francis said as he drew a card.

The card Is the double-double card

"I play my Double-Double card. This card allows me to double 1 of my teammates pokemon attack points, but since I have 1 life point left, I must sacrifice myself to play this card. I pick Opal's pokemon to have the attack points double" Francis said

A green light appears around Zoggy. His attack points are now at 1,000.

"My possession is not over yet. I play a shareable face down card. I shall give this one to Shafiq face down" Francis said as he slides in the card to the shareable card machine of his duel disk.

" I now end my possession with 4 shareable face down cards going toward my teammates" Francis said as he puts the last 4 cards of his hand to the sharable card machine. 2 cards are shown facedown on Opal's field, one on Shafiq and Luna's field.

As soon as the face down cards appear on Francis's teammates respective field, Francis falls unconscious on the spot. Luna holds on to him to bring him down slowly to avoid further injuries. Luna glares at Serperior. She wants Serperior to pay.

**The following carries over to tomorrow's chapter**

**Updated scoreboard- Attack points**

Chickorita: 1,400

Riolu: 1,400

Tepig: 1,000

Zoggy: 1,000

Blaze: 1,000

Charmander: 1,000

Aggregate total: 6,800

**Updated Scoreboard- Aggregate**

Serperior: 71,399

Team Angeles: 28,000

**Updated Score- Individuals**

Serperior: 71,399

Francis: 0 LP (Sacrifices himself for the team)

**FINAL QUOTES**

"FRANCIS NOOO!" LUNA YELLED


	50. MD12D2: Luna Saves Francis Again!

Welcome to chapter 48 of this story. In this chapter, team Angeles goes on a scoring run after Francis sacrificed himself. Alex wants to play as well with his Squirtle. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

"I play my Special Friendly Sacrifice card. This card doubles all players pokemon attack points, but the player I choose must sacrifice himself for this to happen. I use this card on Francis" Opal said as a blue light surrounds Francis to signal a possible sacrifice.

"Due to the fact that I played a sacrifice card, Francis gets next possession" Opal said

**Possession: Francis and Cheh (Due to Friendly Sacrifice effect)**

"Thanks to Opal, I get a turn" Francis said as he drew a card.

The card Is the double-double card

"I play my Double-Double card. This card allows me to double 1 of my teammates pokemon attack points, but since I have 1 life point left, I must sacrifice myself to play this card. I pick Opal's pokemon to have the attack points double" Francis said

A green light appears around Zoggy. His attack points are now at 1,000.

"My possession is not over yet. I play a shareable face down card. I shall give this one to Shafiq face down" Francis said as he slides in the card to the shareable card machine of his duel disk.

" I now end my possession with 4 shareable face down cards going toward my teammates" Francis said as he puts the last 4 cards of his hand to the sharable card machine. 2 cards are shown facedown on Opal's field, one on Shafiq and Luna's field.

As soon as the face down cards appear on Francis's teammates respective field, Francis falls unconscious on the spot. Luna holds on to him to bring him down slowly to avoid further injuries. Luna glares at Serperior. She wants Serperior to pay.

**The following carries over to tomorrow's chapter**

**Updated scoreboard- Attack points**

Chickorita: 1,400

Riolu: 1,400

Tepig: 1,000

Zoggy: 1,000

Blaze: 1,000

Charmander: 1,000

Aggregate total: 6,800

**Updated Scoreboard- Aggregate**

Serperior: 71,399

Team Angeles: 28,000

**Updated Score- Individuals**

Serperior: 71,399

Francis: 0 LP (Sacrifices himself for the team)

"FRANCIS NOOO!" LUNA YELLED

**(Current game- Day 2 of "Match Day 12")**

Luna has just witnessed Francis falling unconscious, after he sacrificed himself. Luna knows that Francis wants to help the team.

**New Possession order**

**Player to go first will be determined by economic terms. The first letter on the word applies to the name of the player to go first (Closest to the player), however, since Francis is unconscious, if the economic term like "Fixed income" is drawn, the possession will go to Leo.**

**Possession: Leo and Riolu (The economic term "Free Enterprise" was drawn)**

**Due up: **

**2****nd****: Luna and Chickorita**

**3****rd****: Serenity Bell**

**4****th****: Serperior**

**Updated scoreboard- Attack points**

Chickorita: 1,400

Riolu: 1,400

Tepig: 1,000

Zoggy: 1,000

Blaze: 1,000

Charmander: 1,000

"You have made Francis faint! You shall pay!" Leo yelled as he drew a attack card.

Leo looks in Luna's direction to signal that Leo is planning to upgrade Luna's Chickorita.

"I think I shall play my attack card on Luna's Chickorita" Leo said as he placed a card toward Luna's shared field.

Luna's Chickorita attack points go from 1,400 to 2,100

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere on Serperior!" Leo yelled as his Riolu starts attacking.

Leo's Riolu attacks Serperior with a Aura Sphere of blue light. Serperior takes 1,400 life point damage. Team Angeles is on the board for the first time.

**Score board- Individuals**

Serperior: 70,000 (+ 1 life point for math purposes)

Leo: 4,000 LP (Gives first strike for team Angeles)

"I end my possession" Leo said

**Possession: Luna and Chickorita**

**Due up: **

**3****rd****: Jason and Blaze**

**4th: Serperior**

**5th: Alex (New player) and Squirtle**

Luna steps up to take her possession

"Francis fainted because of you Serperior! You will pay!"

Luna draws a force field card.

"I start this possession by using a attack card on Leo's Riolu" Luna said as she puts her attack card on Leo's Riolu.

Leo's Riolu feels stronger as his attack points go to 2,100.

" I also put a attack card on my Chickorita" Luna said as she put a attack card on her field.

Luna's Chickorita felt stronger as her attack points go from 2,100 to 2,800.

"Chickorita, show Serperior that he made Francis faint by attacking him with Magical Leaf!" Luna yelled

Chickorita goes on a leaf attacking rampage. Chickorita deals a critical hit and deals 3,200 life point damage.

**Score board- Individuals**

Serperior: 66,800

Luna: 4,000 LP (Team Angeles on a 4,600 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession" Luna said

**Possession: Jason and Blaze**

**Note: who ever sent Serenity Bell, please send in a pokemon OC.**

**Due Up:**

**Next: Serperior**

**Then: Alex (Next chapter)**

**Later: Opal and Zoggy (Next chapter)**

**Next chapter is at 5PM Eastern**

Jason summons out his Charmander named Blaze.

"Francis fainted equals you will faint Serperior!" Jason yelled

Jason draws a attack card.

"I shall start by using my attack card on Blaze" Jason said as he puts a attack card on his field.

Blaze feels stronger as his attack points go from 500 to 700.

" I will also play an attack card on Luna's Chickorita" Jason said as he puts a attack card on Luna's upgrade area.

Luna's Chickorita feels stronger as her attack points go from 2,800 to 3,500.

" Blaze, show that Serperior should pay what he did to Francis by attacking with Flamethrower!" Jason yelled

Blaze spawns a flame toward Serperior. Serperior gets hit and Blaze deals a critical hit damage total of 1,400 life point damage.

**Score board- Individuals**

Serperior: 65,400

Jason: 4,000 LP (Team Angeles on a 6,000 to 0 point run)

"I end my turn with 2 face downs" Jason said

**Possession: Serperior**

"HAHAHA! It is my turn, and I shall attack" Serperior said as he aimed a Hyper Beam toward Francis's direction.

Luna runs toward Francis's location to prevent Francis from getting injured. She decides to draw the charging call by taking the attack.

"AHHHH!" Luna yelled as she takes the attack. Thanks to updated technology, the scoreboard talks.

"Attention all players, Serperior has collected a charging foul call. That is his first foul. Luna gets a save, and takes 3,900 life point damage" the score board said

**Score board- Individuals**

Serperior: 61, 500 (Charging foul equals take the exact same damage as the target)

Luna: 100 LP (1 save- saved Francis from further injuries)

Luna weakly falls to the ground. She is barely conscious. Leo holds on to Luna to prevent her from falling.

Serperior then see's Francisca reviving. Serperior uses Hyper Beam to attack Serperior. Luna saves Serperior by sacrificing herself (Im changing some plans for the 5PM eastern update). Luna faints on impact.

"LUNAAAA NOOOOO!" Opal yelled


	51. MD12D3: Oshawatt's Change of Heart!

Welcome to chapter 49 of this story. In this chapter, Francisca revives to find out that Luna has just saved her life by sacrificing herself. Francisca also see's that Francis is unconscious. Francisca decides to battle Serperior to avenge Francis and Luna (Tomorrows chapter). There is also a new ally, and it is the one that Gengar controlled for a long is mostly a talking battle Here we go, and without further delay….

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1 does not own anything!

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

Jason draws a attack card.

"I shall start by using my attack card on Blaze" Jason said as he puts a attack card on his field.

Blaze feels stronger as his attack points go from 500 to 700.

" I will also play an attack card on Luna's Chickorita" Jason said as he puts a attack card on Luna's upgrade area.

Luna's Chickorita feels stronger as her attack points go from 2,800 to 3,500.

" Blaze, show that Serperior should pay what he did to Francis by attacking with Flamethrower!" Jason yelled

Blaze spawns a flame toward Serperior. Serperior gets hit and Blaze deals a critical hit damage total of 1,400 life point damage.

**Score board- Individuals**

Serperior: 65,400

Jason: 4,000 LP (Team Angeles on a 6,000 to 0 point run)

"I end my turn with 2 face downs" Jason said

**Possession: Serperior**

"HAHAHA! It is my turn, and I shall attack" Serperior said as he aimed a Hyper Beam toward Francis's direction.

Luna runs toward Francis's location to prevent Francis from getting injured. She decides to draw the charging call by taking the attack.

"AHHHH!" Luna yelled as she takes the attack. Thanks to updated technology, the scoreboard talks.

"Attention all players, Serperior has collected a charging foul call. That is his first foul. Luna gets a save, and takes 3,900 life point damage" the score board said

**Score board- Individuals**

Serperior: 61, 500 (Charging foul equals take the exact same damage as the target)

Luna: 100 LP (1 save- saved Francis from further injuries)

Luna weakly falls to the ground. She is barely conscious. Leo holds on to Luna to prevent her from falling.

Serperior then see's Francisca reviving. Serperior uses Hyper Beam to attack Serperior. Luna saves Serperior by sacrificing herself (Im changing some plans for the 5PM eastern update). Luna faints on impact.

"LUNAAAA NOOOOO!" Opal yelled

**Attack points update**

Chickorita: 3,500

Riolu: 2,100

Tepig: 1,000

Zoggy: 1,000

Blaze: 1,700

Charmander: 1,000

Aggregate total: 10,600 (Might be error)

**(Current scene)**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Luna sacrificing herself to save Francisca. Francisca revives to see the one who saved her. She noticed that Luna is unconscious, but she also sees that Francis is also unconscious. Francisca fires a water gun at Serperior. Serperior takes 6,000 life point damage (Francisca the Pipulp is level 17 and she means business!)

**Scores:**

Serperior: 55,500

Francisca: 4,000 (New teammate)

"So you can beat me huh? Guess what…say goodbye!"Serperior yelled as he fired an unknown attack toward Francis.

Francisca sees what looks like an tail coming out from the ground. Francisca sees that the tail is inching toward Francis. Francisca runs as fast to save Francis. The tail wraps around Francisca's right arm. The tail then twists around to force Francisca to have her right arm twist around. Francisca tries to break the hold, but then the team hears a snap. Francisca screams in pain as her right arm is now twisted, injured, and Francisca takes 3,999 life point damage.

"AHHHH!" Francisca screams in pain. The tail releases the hold.

Francisca is starting to sway back and forth signaling that Francisca is near fainting. Francisca wants Serperior to know that he did a terrible deed.

**Score at this time:**

Serperior: 55,500

Francisca: 1LP

"Serperior…you will…pay! What you..did to me…and to two…of my best….friends…is not….good! Francis…and Luna….are innocent!" Francisca yelled with her weakening voice

"Nonsense!" Serperior yelled

"What is so nonsense?" Leo asked

"Francis did not choose Oshawatt, and Luna kissed Francis! That is wrong!" Serperior yelled

"Love is a good thing!" Jason yelled

"Yeah, and Luna and Francis love each other!" Leo yelled

"Francis and Luna font deserve this!" Serenity yelled

Francisca took so much damage, so much that she fainted.

"FRANCISCA!" Leo yelled as he tries to shake Francisca awake.

"HAHAHA! Looks like Francis's female version is done for!" Serperior yelled while laughing

"That is nothing to laugh at! You just made an innocent Francisca faint! Not only that, bit you also made Francis and my sister faint too! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Leo yelled

The shouting was so hard that everyone wanted Serperior to have his memories erased and never to be seen again by anyone.

"So what I made Francis, Francisca, and Luna faint. They will revive too" Serperior said trying to pretend to be nice

"No Serperior! You are trying to say that so that we can trust you! Francis and Luna have injured legs, and Francisca has an injured right arm! Francis and Luna could be in a coma at this time, all because of you!" Leo and Jason yelled together

A Oshawatt is walking behind Serperior. The Oshawatt fired a Water Gun attack at Serperior. Serperior takes 500 life point damage.

Serperior: 55,000

Serperior turns around to see Oshawatt. The Oshawatt runs toward the unconscious Francis, and what Oshawatt yells changes the hearts of all of team Angeles.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" The Oshawatt yelled

The team now knows that this Oshawatt is the same one that used to be a rival of the team. Oshawatt glares at Serperior in a mad fashion.

"You have caused harm to Francis and his team! You should never be on the streets of Los Angeles again! You should have your memories erased and never get it back! I may have been a rival of this team, but not anymore! After Francis and team defeated Gengar, I was released from his control for good! Once were done with you, you will never see us again!" The Oshawatt yelled

Team Angeles is excited to have Oshawatt on their team.

"I think we have a change of heart about you Oshawatt" Leo said

"Thank you. You must be one of Francis's friends" Oshawatt said

"Yes. This entire team are his friends. We will introduce each other once we get back to our base in Los Angeles" Leo said

"Ok. Francis shall be avenged!" Oshawatt yelled

"Yes!" All of team Angeles yelled

"Enough!" Serperior yelled as he used Hyper Beam toward Francis.

"Use the card" Leo said

"Access denied! I play Francis's block card that he dropped before fainting!" Oshawatt yelled as a force field formed around Oshawatt and Francis.

"Haha. It looks like that Francis has some good cards" Oshawatt said

"Yes he does" Leo said

"Francis shall be avenged" a voice said

**Who is this voice supporting Francis and team Angeles. Here are some hints: **

**This is now a triple cross over. Pokemon plus YUGIOH 5D's and Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**This character is my favorite**

**This character is a girl.**

**The name of this character will be revealed in tomorrows chapter!**


	52. MD12D4: Rouge Enters, New Twist!

Welcome to chapter 51of this story. In this chapter, we have a brand new character, and a brand new crossover. This means that this story is now a triple cross over (Pokemon + YUGIOH 5D's and Sonic the Hedgehog). The question is who is this character? Find out here, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Warnings in chapter 51:**

**NEW CHARACTER!**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" The Oshawatt yelled

The team now knows that this Oshawatt is the same one that used to be a rival of the team. Oshawatt glares at Serperior in a mad level 5 fashion.

"You have caused harm to Francis and his team! You should never be on the streets of Los Angeles again! You should have your memories erased and never get it back! I may have been a rival of this team, but not anymore! After Francis and team defeated Gengar, I was released from his control for good! Once were done with you, you will never see us again!" The Oshawatt yelled

Team Angeles is excited to have Oshawatt on their team.

"I think we have a change of heart about you Oshawatt" Leo said

"Thank you. You must be one of Francis's friends" Oshawatt said

"Yes. This entire team are his friends. We will introduce each other once we get back to our base in Los Angeles" Leo said

"Ok. Francis shall be avenged!" Oshawatt yelled

"Yes!" All of team Angeles yelled

"Enough!" Serperior yelled as he used Hyper Beam toward Francis.

"Use the card" Leo said

"Access denied! I play Francis's block card that he dropped before fainting!" Oshawatt yelled as a force field formed around Oshawatt and Francis.

"Haha. It looks like that Francis has some good cards" Oshawatt said

"Yes he does" Leo said

"Francis shall be avenged" a voice said

**(Current scene)**

The team has just heard a voice from the distance. They also see a flying bat that has white boots with a heart design. The bat girl also had purple pants, and a heart shirt. She also had a blue headband with the word "Chelsea F.C" to tell us all that she wants on Francis's side. The bat girl flies down toward the unconscious Francis.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" The bat girl yelled while shaking Francis.

"HAHAHA! It looks like another victim to my growing list" Serperior said while laughing

"Hey Mr. Snake boy! You just made two innocent pokemon trainers fall unconscious, or as we say, you made them faint! You should not do that! You are so going down! Luna and Francis are the cutest couple I have ever seen!" The bat girl yelled

Leo and the rest of the team did not know that Francis and Luna look cute together, all they know is that they love each other for protecting each other.

"Hey batgirl! You just crossed my "fainting line", which means that…well" Serperior said while pressing a button.

A cage forms above Opal, and drops. Opal was about to get hit, when the bat girl said the two words that is familiar.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" The bat girl yelled

A light formed around the bat girl, and the bat girl disappears, only to reappear above Opal to take the damage. The bat girl fainted when the cage hits her on the head.

"NOOOO!" Leo yelled as he grabbed the bat girl.

Leo finds a name tag on her right leg. Leo finds out that the name of the bat is Rouge the Bat from Sonic the Hedgehog. Opal is thankful for this heroine.

Rouge revives almost 30 seconds after she fainted. She sees new faces.

"Where am I?" Rouge asked

"You are in Pomona, California. You just saved Opal from getting attacked. I heard you say "FRANCIS NO!". Does that mean something?" Leo asked

"Yes it does. If Francis is in trouble, I yell the words, then a light surrounds me, and I teleport to the one who is in trouble. I take the attack to save the person" Rouge said

"I see" Leo said

"Serperior is going down!" Rouge yelled

"OH YEAH!" Team Angeles yelled in unison

Team Angeles is ready to continue battling, but Serperior threw another surprise into the mix.

"HAHAHA! I bet we are ready to continue battling, but I got another twist for you" Serperior said while laughing

"What now?" Leo asked

"If you lose, then Francis will die tonight!" Serperior yelled

"Screw you!" Rouge yelled

"Ok bat girl! You want me to add one more stipulation huh. Ok then. If you all faint, I will eliminate Francis, and all his traces shall be gone from the world! What I am saying is that I will erase all your memories of Francis from you, and burn his traces, and eat him!" Serperior yelled

"You are so going down!" Rouge yelled

"We want a fair fight, and that means that offsides are on!" Leo yelled

"NO! Offside will stay off!" Serperior yelled

"Whatever, you are still going down!" Rouge yelled

"Francis's life is on the line, and we must win" Leo said

"If we win, we have a chance to go for gym badge number 2" Jason said

"If we lose this battle…" Leo said as he cries on Jason's shoulders knowing that if the team lose, they lose a good friend of theirs.

"We must win this for Francis. He is unconscious, but only if we win, that unconsciousness will change into a conscious Francis who is alive and well" Rouge said

Luna is starting to stir meaning that Luna is reviving.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"Luna! You are fine!" Leo yelled hugging Luna

"Who is this bat girl?, and she is cute too" Luna asked

"Hi there, I am Rouge the bat from Sonic the hedgehog. I am worried about Francis" Rouge said

"Me too Rouge" Luna said as she got back up

"Serperior is planning to eat Francis again, and that means that we need to win this" Leo said to Luna

"We are in this together!" Luna yelled

"Yes we are" Team Angeles said in unison

"We cannot have Francis die! If we do, we lose a great friend" Luna said

"We must battle, and we must battle for the one who we all love" Leo said

"Let's battle" Luna said

"Ok" Opal said

"Wait up! There is something I must tell you" Rouge said

"What is it Rouge?" Leo asked

"We will battle….and we will battle for Francis…" Rouge said

"We will, but what else are you going to say?" Leo asked

"We shall battle…TOMORROW ON "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE" Rouge said

"Aww…" Leo said


	53. MD12D5: FRANCIS NOO!, New Player?

Welcome to chapter 52. In this chapter, Team Angeles battles Serperior to finally defeat him. Francis and the rest who were unconscious during the last 2 chapters, will revive to battle today so that it makes the math easier. This second part of the battle will take at least 3 chapters (Monday is a friendly day, so part three of the battle will take place on Friday). Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**ALERTS IN CHAPTER 52**

**1) To make the math easier, Francis will revive to battle, as well as those who fell unconscious.**

**2) The scoring will be on aggregate, and individual. Aggregate applies to team Angeles only**

**3) Serperior can steal possessions**

**4) Serenity Bell has a Chimchar (As decided by me- If you want me to change this, please PM me)**

**Stipulations for this battle/ Match Day 12**

**If the team losses, Francis dies on the spot, PM me if you want me to change this**

**If the team wins, well, PM me to decide the rewards.**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

"Screw you!" Rouge yelled

"Ok bat girl! You want me to add one more stipulation huh. Ok then. If you all faint, I will eliminate Francis, and all his traces shall be gone from the world! What I am saying is that I will erase all your memories of Francis from you, and burn his traces, and eat him!" Serperior yelled

"You are so going down!" Rouge yelled

"We want a fair fight, and that means that offsides are on!" Leo yelled

"NO! Offside will stay off!" Serperior yelled

"Whatever, you are still going down!" Rouge yelled

"Francis's life is on the line, and we must win" Leo said

"If we win, we have a chance to go for gym badge number 2" Jason said

"If we lose this battle…" Leo said as he cries on Jason's shoulders knowing that if the team lose, they lose a good friend of theirs.

"We must win this for Francis. He is unconscious, but only if we win, that unconsciousness will change into a conscious Francis who is alive and well" Rouge said

Luna is starting to stir meaning that Luna is reviving.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"Luna! You are fine!" Leo yelled hugging Luna

"Who is this bat girl?, and she is cute too" Luna asked

"Hi there, I am Rouge the bat from Sonic the hedgehog. I am worried about Francis" Rouge said

"Me too Rouge" Luna said as she got back up

"Serperior is planning to eat Francis again, and that means that we need to win this" Leo said to Luna

"We are in this together!" Luna yelled

"Yes we are" Team Angeles said in unison

"We cannot have Francis die! If we do, we lose a great friend" Luna said

"We must battle, and we must battle for the one who we all love" Leo said

"Let's battle" Luna said

"Ok" Opal said

**For math purposes, Francis has revived and will battle, however, he only begins with 1 life point, the rest of the team goes with 4,000. Serperior begins with the life points he ended with yesterday. Also, Oshawatt, Francisca, and Rouge will join to battle, while Francis the Lucario will be referee.**

**(Current Scene- When Francis revives, and the battle begins)**

The team is about to go into the battle, when they hear a voice they wanted to hear for a long time.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"FRANCIS IS AWAKE!" Rouge yelled

"YES!" Luna yelled

"SERPERIOR, You made me faint! You shall pay!" Francis yelled

"Once Im done with you, I will make sure you will be gone from this world!" Serperior yelled

"EXCUSE ME! I think you have gone way too far!" Francis yelled

"That's right!" Luna yelled

"Let's battle!"Serperior yelled

**Score Board is brought to you all by GAMERS 4**

**Score (Aggregate)**

Serperior: 55,000

Team Angeles: 39,999 (Francis has 1 life point left)

**Near Fainting players:**

Francis (1 LP)

**Referee: Francis the Lucario**

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

**Due Up:**

**2****nd****: Francis and Cheh**

**3****rd****: Jason and Blaze**

**4****th****: Luna and Chickorita**

**Attack points update**

Chickorita: 3,500

Riolu: 2,100

Tepig: 1,000

Zoggy: 1,000

Blaze: 1,700

Charmander: 1,000

Cheh: 500

Oshawatt: 500

Rouge: 500

Opal takes a step forward to continue the battle.

"You made Francis faint badly! I shall make you do the same!" Opal yelled as she drew a card.

Opal draws a block card.

"I start this possession by playing a attack card on my Zoggy!" Opal yelled as she placed a attack card on her upgrade area.

Zoggy felt determined to make Serperior pay as his attack points went from 1,000 to 1,400.

"I also play a SP. Attack card" Opal said as she placed it on Zoggy

Zoggy felt even stronger as his attack points jumped from 1,400 to 2,100, and his SP. Attack went from 500 to 1,000.

"Zoggy, make sure you avenge Francis by attacking with Shadow Ball!" Opal yelled as Zoggy attacks with Shadow Ball

Zoggy deals 3,000 life point damage to Serperior.

**Score- Aggregate**

Serperior: 52,000

Team Angeles: 39,999 (Team Angeles run is 3,000 to 0)

"I end my possession" Opal said

**Possession: Francis and Cheh**

**Due Up:**

**3****rd****: Jason and Blaze**

**4****th**** Luna and Chickorita **

**5****th****: Leo and Riolu**

Francis steps up to take his possession. He is still almost unconscious, but he wants Serperior to pay for what he did to him.

"Serperior, this ends now!" Francis yelled as he drew a card

Francis draws a Buizel card

"I start this possession by using an attack card" Francis said as he put his attack card on Cheh's upgrade field

Cheh feels stronger as his attack points go from 500 to 1,000.

"I will end my possession with a face down card" Francis said as a face down card is shown on his field.

**Possession: Jason and Blaze**

**Due Up:**

**4****th****: Luna and Chickorita**

**5****th****: Leo and Riolu**

**6****th****: Shafiq and Charmander**

Jason steps forward to take his possession.

"I start off by using a card from Francis" Jason said as Francis goes near Jason

"Which card do you want to use?" Francis asked

"May I use your Triple Block card?" Jason asked

"Yes you may" Francis said as he handed over the triple block card

"I play a attack card on Blaze" Jason said as he puts the card on Blaze's upgrade area

Blaze the Charmander felt strong as his attack points go from 1,700 to 2,100.

"Blaze, show the pain that Serperior did to Francis by using Flamethrower on Serperior!" Jason yelled

Blaze spawns a huge flame as he attacks. Blaze deals a critical hit total of 3,000 life point damage.

**Score- Aggregate**

Serperior: 49,000

Team Angeles: 44,001 (Team Angeles run of 6,000 to 0)

"I end my possession"

**Serperior steals Luna's possession**

**Possession: Serperior (Stole Luna's turn)**

**Due Up: **

**Next: Leo and Riolu**

**Then: Shafiq and Charmander**

**Later: Serenity Bell and Chimchar**

"HAHAHA! My turn!" Serperior yelled

"Its not your turn!" Luna yelled

"Whatever little girl! I shall attack Francis directly!" Serperior yelled as he launched a Hyper Beam toward Francis.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Kristen yelled

"Access Denied!" A voice yelled

"Who is that?" Rouge asked

"Well. I am glad you asked Rouge. I activate my defender, Francis the Buizel. He takes 100 life point damage to save me. Serperior, it looks like you are not observant of my field" Francis said as his Buizel jumps up to take the hit.

**Score- Individual pokemon- Francis's field**

Cheh: 500 LP

Francis the Buizel: 400 LP (1 save)

"Thank you Buizel" Francis said

"You are welcome my same name counterpart" Francis the Buizel said

Serperior takes out a button, and presses the button. A blue energy stream forms around Francis the Buizel, and his energy is being sucked out from him. As his life is being sucked out of him, he holds a flag straight ahead (Finally! Offside on Serperior!). This means that the attack is offside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, an offside is called on Serperior" Francis the Lucario said

Francis the Buizel sways back and forth. He tries to stay conscious, but he falls unconscious.

"Buizel No!" Francis yelled

**Because Francis the Buizel was a defender, Francis takes no life point damage.**

"You think my possession is over? WRONG! Say goodbye to your girl friend!" Serperior yelled as he launched a Hyper Beam toward Luna.

"LUNA!" Leo yelled

"Access Denied! I play Spiritual Sacrifice, this card allows me to sacrifice myself to save a ally. Also, the ally that was just saved, his or her pokemon's attack triples" Francis said as he ran in front of Luna to take the attack.

**Economic Terms Ahead**

**Opportunity Cost: Francis faints (Life points: 0, Aggregate: 44,000 even)**

**Trade-offs:**

**Luna's Chickorita gains triple attack points (3,500 to a World Record of 10,500)**

**Luna yells Cliffhanger**

**(Attack Points score board)**

**World Record Holder (Chickorita): 10,500**

Zoggy: 2,100

Blaze: 2,100

Riolu: 2,100

Tepig: 1,000

Charmander: 1,000

Riolu:

Oshawatt: 500

Rouge: 500

Francisca: 500

**(Scores- Aggregate)**

Serperior: 49,000

Team Angeles: 40,000

**FINAL QUOTES:**

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" LUNA YELLED

"FRANCIS NOO!" An unknown voice yelled

**Who is this unknown player saying the cliffhanger.**

**Here are some hints: **

**If calm, the voice is a bueaty**

**If a friend is in danger, it screams "(Name of Person, NOOO!)**

**Luna is her friend**

**Luna has her card**

**Who is this? Find out tomorrow**


	54. MD12D6: Francis Noo!

Welcome to chapter 53 of this story. In today's chapter, Team Angeles goes on a record run after Francis sacrificed himself. The run begins with Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon, and then Opal brings out her rage. I also have an announcement for tomorrow, and starting Friday, we have "Match Day 13". Here we go, and without further delay…

GAMERS SKY Sports team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Warnings in Chapter 53:**

**1) Francis faints- 100 percent **

**2) Francis revives- 100 percent**

**3) NEW CARD TEAMMATE! **

**4) A run forms- 15,000 to 0 **

**5) Blood Warning (Francis): 100 percent (Serperior twists Francis's right leg, and injures it)**

**6) Friendly battle is approaching!**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

"Who is that?" Rouge asked

"Well. I am glad you asked Rouge. I activate my defender, Francis the Buizel. He takes 100 life point damage to save me. Serperior, it looks like you are not observant of my field" Francis said as his Buizel jumps up to take the hit.

**Score- Individual pokemon- Francis's field**

Cheh: 500 LP

Francis the Buizel: 400 LP (1 save)

"Thank you Buizel" Francis said

"You are welcome my same name counterpart" Francis the Buizel said

Serperior takes out a button, and presses the button. A blue energy stream forms around Francis the Buizel, and his energy is being sucked out from him. As his life is being sucked out of him, he holds a flag straight ahead (Finally! Offside on Serperior!). This means that the attack is offside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, an offside is called on Serperior" Francis the Lucario said

Francis the Buizel sways back and forth. He tries to stay conscious, but he falls unconscious.

"Buizel No!" Francis yelled

**Because Francis the Buizel was a defender, Francis takes no life point damage.**

"You think my possession is over? WRONG! Say goodbye to your girl friend!" Serperior yelled as he launched a Hyper Beam toward Luna.

"LUNA!" Leo yelled

"Access Denied! I play Spiritual Sacrifice, this card allows me to sacrifice myself to save a ally. Also, the ally that was just saved, his or her pokemon's attack triples!" Francis yelled as

**FINAL QUOTES:**

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" LUNA YELLED

"FRANCIS NOO!" An unknown voice yelled

**(Current scene- Before battle continues)**

Team Angeles has just heard a growling yell from someone. Whoever this someone is, they know that this person is worried about Francis, who fell unconscious lat time out. Luna's next top card glows yellow. The battle continues…

**(Battle Mode continues. Today's coverage is brought to you by GAMERS 999.)**

he ran in front of Luna to take the attack.

**(Attack Points score board)**

**World Record Holder (Chickorita): 10,500 (Francis used "Spiritual Sacrifice" to sacrifice himself to save Luna, and to raise Chickorita's attack points by triple from 3,500)**

Zoggy: 2,100

Blaze: 2,100

Riolu: 2,100

Tepig: 1,000

Charmander: 1,000

Cheh: 1,000

Oshawatt: 500

Rouge: 500

Francisca: 500

**(Scores- Aggregate)**

Serperior: 49,000

Team Angeles: 44,000

**Fainted Players:**

Francis (Spiritual Sacrifice card used)

**Possession: Luna and ?**

**Due Up:**

**2****nd****: Leo and Riolu**

**3****rd****: Opal and Zoggy**

**4****th****: Rouge the bat**

Luna steps forward to take her next possession. Her next draw card glows.

"Serperior! You shall pay for what you just did!" Luna yelled as she drew a card.

Luna cannot believe her luck when she drew a card from her world. She has just drawn her Ancient Fairy Dragon card. She gets really happy, but she does not get too overconfident.

"I start this possession by playing my Portal World card" Luna said as she plays the card as a field spell.

A portal appears behind the team. The team now can bring in cards from the YUGIOH series.

"This portal brings out what I call monster cards from my world. Now, you made Francis faint! How would you feel if this monster card of mine took you out? Well, guess what, Im about to avenge Francis with my and only ANCIENT! FARIY! DRAGON!" Luna yelled as she puts the card on the field.

A dragon appears on the field. The dragon has very pretty wings, and if you wanted to pet it, you could. The dragon has very pretty colors on the body, and the dragon can talk with Luna.

Luna then talks with her very pretty Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, I have brought you here today to battle a pokemon by the name of Serperior" Luna said

"Yes Luna. I understand you have invited me here to do that. I also understand that one of our allies has fallen unconscious, but he did it to save you from harm. This reminds me of what Leo does with you too. He would always want to save you because you are his sister. Francis totally does not deserve this pain, but he is such a noble person. Lets finish this Serperior off" Ancient Fairy Dragon said

"Lets do it!" Luna yelled

"I do have a special surprise for you" Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she approached the unconscious Francis.

"What is it?" Luna asked

"As I said, Francis is such a noble person, and he does not deserve this pain. I am also noble, and therefore, I shall share life points to revive the noble one" Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she chanted a spell.

A green light emits from Francis as he slowly revives. Rouge holds on to Francis to get him to a standing position.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"Welcome back to this battle noble one" Ancient Fairy Dragon said

"Thank you Ancient Fairy Dragon, and thank you Luna" Francis said

"No problem" Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon said

**Scoreboard- Aggregate**

Serperior: 49,000

Team Angeles: 44,250

**Individual**

Francis: 250 LP

"My possession continues" Luna said as she calls Ancient Fairy Dragon over to her.

"Serperior, you are now done with!" Luna yelled as she turned to Francis.

"Are you thinking what Im thinking?" Luna asked Francis

"Oh yeah" Francis said

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna yelled

"Cheh the Snivy!" Francis yelled

"Ancient Leaf Blast!" Both Francis and Luna yelled

Cheh uses Razor Leaf while Ancient Fairy Dragon uses Ancient Blast. Both attacks combined to produce a big blast. Serperior gets hit, and 7,500 life point damage is delt, but Ancient Fairy Dragon does an extra slash attack to raise the damage to 8,000.

**Score Board- Aggregate**

Team Angeles: 44,250 (Team Angeles takes the lead, and are on a 8,000 to 0 point run)

Serperior: 41,000

"I end my possession" Luna said

**Possession: Leo and Riolu**

**Due Up:**

**3****rd****: Opal and Zoggy**

**4****th**** : Rouge the Bat**

**5****th****: Oshawatt**

Leo and Riolu step up to take the next possession

Leo draws a Leaf card

"I start my possession by playing the Leaf card. This allows me to have a grass type pokemon raise attack points, and I play this on Francis's Cheh the Snivy" Leo said as he placed the card on Francis's shared field zone.

Cheh's attack points go from 1,000 to 1,400.

"Thank you Leo" Francis said

"No problem" Leo said

"There is an added bonus for you Francis. Your life points go up to the next easy number. The next easy number for you is 500" Leo said as a green light surrounds Francis.

**Scoreboard- Aggregate**

Team Angeles: 44,500

Serperior: 41,000

**Individual score**

Francis: 500 LP

"Now Riolu, send this Serperior into memory loss land!" Leo yelled as his Riolu attacked with Aura Sphere

Leo's Riolu aims for Serperior's head, but Serperior uses his tail to swat it back. Francis sees the action.

"I use my block card to send this attack back" Francis said as a force field shields the team

"FRANCIS! YOU ARE DONE FOR NOW!" Serperior yelled as he disappears.

The team has no idea that Serperior is going to injure Francis's right leg again. Opal senses that she must attack behind Francis.

"Francis, I need to save you by attacking you from behind" Opal said

"Ok" Francis said

"I don't want you to get mad at me" Opal said

"I wont" Francis said

Opal tells Zoggy to attack Francis from behind with Shadow Ball.

Francis braces for fainting impact, be it never came. Opal has just saved Francis, because Serperior teleports behind Francis. Zoggy deals 1,000 damage to Serperior, but Serperior wraps his body around Francis.

Serperior is now wrapping his body around Francis's right leg, and his neck. Luna tries to save Francis, but Serperior uses Hyper Beam to attack Luna. Luna stays conscious, and gets mad. Serperior tightens his grip on Francis's neck to restrict airflow, but Serperior also attempts to twist Francis's right leg. Francis tries to break free, but Serperior makes sure that Francis cant escape by biting Francis's neck. Blood can be seen running down by Francis's neck. Team Angeles can only watch as Serperior is now attempting to make Francis fall unconscious. Serperior bites Francis's neck again. Francis tries to scream, but the pain was so unbearable that Francis fainted. Serperior does not let go of the now unconscious Francis, as he now bites Francis's right leg. More blood comes out from Francis's right leg . Serperior was about to bite Francis's left leg, when police sirens are heard. Opal speaks up.

"SERPERIOR, you are So in trouble! Say good bye to your freedom!" Opal yelled

"Never!" Serperior yelled as he opens his mouth to attempt to eat Francis.

Luna runs toward Francis's location to grab him out of the way. Luna grabs Francis, but Luna's arm is bitten by Serperior. Luna does not worry about her arm. She is worried about her boy friend Francis, who is bleeding, and is unconscious. Opal goes on a screaming, and a caps lock rampage.

"SERPERIOR! YOU ARE A SICK POKEMON! YOU HAVE HARMED FRANCIS AND LUNA FOR FAR TOO LONG! YOU MADE FRANCIS BLEED BEYOND BELIEF! IF FRANCIS DIES, WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE FOR WHAT YOU DID! FRANCIS AND LUNA ARE SO INNOCENT! NOW, GO TO THE POLICE TO LEARN YOUR LESSON!" Opal yelled as the police officers took Serperior away to cousody allowing team Angeles to win.

Team Angeles won this battle, but this win comes with Francis being injured, bleeding, and unconscious. Luna yells the two words that she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yelled

**Friendly Battle announcement: Tomorrow, we have a slight detour for the story. We have our first friendly game. All characters from this past couple of chapters will be temporally revived for tomorrow's friendly (but once Friday rolls around again, all characters that fainted during this chapter, will return to their unconscious state). Tomorrow's friendly is a soccer video game tag team action. We have "FIFA 12: Francis and Luna VS Jason and Serenity Bell". It's the pokemon edition of FIFA, so all players are pokemon. Francis and Luna have chosen "Chelsea" and Jason and Serenity chose "PSG (Paris Saints Germaine)". So here are the next updates:**

**Tomorrow: Friendly: FIFA 12**

**Friday: "Francis's Injuries Bring Worry"**

**Saturday: As of now, this is for Gym badge 2, but don't expect anything yet.**

**From all of us here on GAMERS SKY Sports, GAMERS SKY News, and our partners, have a nice weekend, and Labor Day. See you tomorrow for our FIFA 12 friendly.**


	55. Labor Day Special! Free FIFA Day!

Welcome to a special Labor Day edition of "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". This is one of the few friendly chapters in terms of battles. This also means that characters that fainted in last nights chapter, will get a limited time revival. Once this chapter is over, all characters will return to their story state. There will also be no lines before the bell, since this is a special edition. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Reminder: Here are the characters that are technically unconscious, injured, and or bleeding:**

Francis the trainer

**(Chapter time)**

**Roy and Jack = Video game**

**Quotations are from the ones who are playing on XBOX 360 controlers**

The day begins on a nice and warm 90 degree day in Los Angeles. It is the Labor day weekend, and team Angeles are getting ready for a special FIFA day. Francis wakes up and dresses in his usual costume. He then tells everyone to wakeup for this special day.

"Wake up. We have a FIFA day to attend to!" Francis yelled as everyone dressed up in their costumes for this FIFA day.

"ITS FIFA MADNESS DAY!" Luna yelled as she dress in her costume.

Everyone went to the living room to get started with "FIFA 12: Pokemon Edition". Francis brings out the chips and the game disc, while everyone gets ready to play football (soccer). Francis then tells everyone that every player will be on one team.

"Ok guys, to make this day special, we will have everyone on one team. We will play as team Angeles, and the computer will be Team Mean Ones. We will play against our virtual rivals" Francis said

"OH YEAH!" Luna yelled

"Up first, me, Luna, Serenity, and Jason will battle Team mean Ones. Then, in the second half, we have Kristen, Rouge, Opal, and Leo" Francis said

The four players get ready to play. The commentators are Roy the Riolu and Jack the Snivy.

**(Game 1: Team Angeles VS Team Mean Ones)**

**Teams**

**Team Angeles: All players**

**Team Mean Ones: Computer player**

Roy the Riolu: Welcome to Gamer Stadium in Los Angeles. Today is Labor Day, and we wish you a happy one. Today, we bring you Team Angeles versus team Mean Ones.

Jack the Snivy: These two are rivals in both the virtual, and the real life standpoint. These two teams will not go easy against each other. As we all know, rivalries bring the money to the stadium.

Roy: That's correct.

**(First 45 minutes)**

"Get ready to begin" Francis said as everyone got their XBOX 360 controllers, and the rest got their cheering towels on.

"KICKOFF TIME!" Luna yelled as she pressed the "A" button to pass the ball on the screen

Roy: We are now underway here at Gamers Stadium as Francis the Snivy has the ball. Francis passes to Suyapa. Suyapa see's Rouge open. Suyapa to Rouge. Rouge kicks it, and the ball is blocked by Gengar.

"Try a header next time Luna" Francis said

"OK" Luna said

Jack: Gengar passes the ball to Gligar. Gligar sees Ninetales open. Gligar passes to Ninetales, but Suyapa intercepts the ball.

"Good interception Jason" Luna said

"Thanks" Jason said

Roy: Suyapa has the ball at mid field. Suyapa spots Rouge and Francis open. Suyapa passes to Rouge. Rouge gets it. Rouge moves around to the right corner. She crosses the ball in the box. Francis gets it. Francis goes for goal, and he is hit from behind. The referee calls penalty on Gengar.

"Good penalty draw" Luna said

"Thanks girl friend" Francis said

Jack: Francis just lost 15 HP on that play, but now he takes a penalty. Francis kicks it right, and Gengar misses the ball, and Team Angeles have their first goal! Goal!

"GOALLL!" Jason yelled as he high fives Francis

"That is 1 to nothing" Francis said

Roy: It is now the 13th minute and the goal by Francis the Snivy makes it 1 to 0 in favor of team Angeles.

Jack: Gengar has the ball now. Gengar passes the ball to Zubat. Zubat see's a gap in the defense. Zubat uses Shadow Ball to go for goal, but Francis the Snivy takes the hit to save a goal from going in. That took 30 HP out of Francis.

"Good time save" Luna said

"Thank you" Francis said

Jack: Francis is starting to feel weak after making that save. He passes the ball to Zoggy, Zoggy passes to Francis the Lucario. He passes to Francis the Snivy. Francis see's an opening. Francis goes inside the box and goes for goal, but Gengar attacks him from behind again. Francis faints, but the referee calls a penalty on Gengar.

"Penalty equals goals" Jason said

"That's correct" Francis said

Roy: Francis the Snivy fainted, therefore, please select a substitute as your penalty taker, and new player.

The team management screen shows up with details on each payer. Francis the Snivy's name has the "FNT" next to it meaning that Francis the Snivy fainted. Francis uses his controller to highlight Francisca the Pipulp, then he presses the A button, and then selects Francis the Snivy to sub in..

Jack: Francisca carries the unconscious Francis the Snivy to the team bench, and steps back to the penalty area to take the penalty kick.

Roy: Francisca kicks to her left, while Gengar goes to the wrong direction, and team Angeles scores again. GOAL! TEAM ANGELES!

"Good choice" Luna said

"Thank you very much" Francis said

Jack: Francisca's goal gives 2 to 0 in the 43rd minute. We have two minutes to go until the halftime.

Roy: Gengar has the ball. Gengar passes to Koffing. Koffing sees a gap, and takes a kick. Francisca blocks the ball with her foot, and passes to Suyapa with 50 seconds to go.

Jack: Suyapa passes to Rouge the bat. Rouge goes for goal, and gets it in! GOAL! TEAM ANGELES!

"Nice Luna" Francis said

"Thank you" Luna said

Roy: Rouge's goal makes team Angeles have a 3 goal lead, and the halftime whistle goes to signal the end of half number 1.

**(End of first half)**

Francis tells the next 4 players to get ready to play. The team gets a snack before playing the second half of the game.

"I made hot dogs for you guys" Francis said as he went of the house to get the hot dogs on a plate

"That was serious goal scoring" Luna said

"Oh yes" Jason said

"I guees im next in the next half" Leo said

"Yes you are" Luna said as she handed the controller to Leo

"Im back" Let the second half begin" Francis said as the new players got their controllers.

**(Second Half final 5 minutes)**

**Score: 6 to 0 Team Angeles winning**

**Possession: Team Angeles**

Roy: We are down to the last two minutes. Francisca has the ball. She passes to Suyapa. Suyapa shoots the ball and makes it! GOAL! TEAM ANGELES!

Score: 7 to 0 Team Angeles

Time left: 4 minutes

Skip to end of game.

Jack: That's all that this program wrote. Thank you for joining us.

**(Francis's house)**

"That was a good game" Francis said

"Yes it was" Luna said

"Thank you a great Labor Day" Luna said

**That's it for the Labor Day edition. I hope your happy that Francis revived, because this Friday, we are back to normal. **

**Friday: With Francis injured, bleeding, and unconscious, how will the team move forward? Team Angeles has no idea that there is a new enemy coming, and Luna gets kidnapped. Will Francis revive in time to save her? The saga begins this Friday. **


	56. Luna Disappears! OH NO!

Welcome to the start of the "Francis VS Zubat" saga. In today's chapter, there are 60 Zubats in all and 40 of them take Luna away from the unconscious, bleeding, and injured Francis. The 40 Zubats plan to kill Luna. Francis revives the next day, only to hear of Luna's disappearance (Next chapter). Here we go, and without further delay…

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**(Last lines from chapter 54)**

Serperior is now wrapping his body around Francis's right leg, and his neck. Luna tries to save Francis, but Serperior uses Hyper Beam to attack Luna. Luna stays conscious, and gets mad. Serperior tightens his grip on Francis's neck to restrict airflow, but Serperior also attempts to twist Francis's right leg. Francis tries to break free, but Serperior makes sure that Francis cant escape by biting Francis's neck. Blood can be seen running down by Francis's neck. Team Angeles can only watch as Serperior is now attempting to make Francis fall unconscious. Serperior bites Francis's neck again. Francis tries to scream, but the pain was so unbearable that Francis fainted. Serperior does not let go of the now unconscious Francis, as he now bites Francis's right leg. More blood comes out from Francis's right leg . Serperior was about to bite Francis's left leg, when police sirens are heard. Opal speaks up.

"SERPERIOR, you are So in trouble! Say good bye to your freedom!" Opal yelled

"Never!" Serperior yelled as he opens his mouth to attempt to eat Francis.

Luna runs toward Francis's location to grab him out of the way. Luna grabs Francis, but Luna's arm is bitten by Serperior. Luna does not worry about her arm. She is worried about her boy friend Francis, who is bleeding, and is unconscious. Opal goes on a screaming, and a caps lock rampage.

"SERPERIOR! YOU ARE A SICK POKEMON! YOU HAVE HARMED FRANCIS AND LUNA FOR FAR TOO LONG! YOU MADE FRANCIS BLEED BEYOND BELIEF! IF FRANCIS DIES, WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE FOR WHAT YOU DID! FRANCIS AND LUNA ARE SO INNOCENT! NOW, GO TO THE POLICE TO LEARN YOUR LESSON!" Opal yelled as the police officers took Serperior away to cousody allowing team Angeles to win.

Team Angeles won this battle, but this win comes with Francis being injured, bleeding, and unconscious. Luna yells the two words that she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yelled

**(Current Scene)**

Team Angeles has just won the battle against Serperior, but now they are worried about Francis, who is injured, bleeding, and unconscious. The team knows that they have to bring Francis to the West Covina medical center. The team calls an ambulance to the scene to take Francis to the hospital. The ambulance comes within 10 minutes. The paramedics talk with the team to described what happened.

"Oh my goodness. How did this trainer get to this shape? "Paramedic Jeff asked

"Serperior injured Francis on the neck and his right leg" Luna said

"I see. This trainer goes by the name of Francis" Paramedic Jeff said

"Yes sir. He is described as the noble one" Luna said

"Wow" Paramedic Jeff said

The team heads inside the ambulance to head to the West Covina medical center. They hope that Francis is ok and will wake up soon, but what is about to happen later, may change the story.

**West Covina Medical Center**

The team has arrived at the medical center to treat Francis for his injuries. The team knows that Francis has a 70 to 90 percent chance of dying. The team rushes Francis to a medical room to give him treatment right away.

Inside the medical center was all the needs for treating the patients. The nurses inside rush out of the way to make way for the newest paitent. The nurses rush inside to treat Francis's injuries. Team Angeles waits outside in the waiting room. They hope that Francis revive and survive his injuries. All they can do is to wait and see.

**Francis's medical room**

The nurses are now monitoring Francis's injuries, blood loss, and consciousness. All the nurses know that Francis is unconscious. The ran Francis through the X-ray, and they discover what Serperior did to him.

"Look at this" Nurse Frank said as he handed Nurse Karla an X-ray copy of Francis

"Oh my Arceus" Nurse Karla said

"His neck, and right leg are severely injured, and he has lost a lot of blood" Nurse Frank said

"I know. Im glad Serperior is out of the streets" Nurse Karla said

The nurses monitor Francis's condition as the day wears on.

**Sky Voice of Allison( Arecus's daughter)**

A voice can be heard in the sky. The voice is directed to Francis's mind.

"Francis, this is not the way I want to see you. You are a noble one, and you don't deserve to die like this. You still have a long time to live" Allison said

**Outside the medical center**

Luna heads outside to get some air. Luna prays for Francis's survival. As she was praying however, 60 Zubats approach her. One of the Zubats bite her neck while using the move Poison Fang. Luna falls unconscious on the spot, and 39 other Zubats help carry her away from sight, and Team Angeles has no idea that Luna has just disappeared….

**Tomorrow: With Luna missing, and Francis reviving, can Francis and team Angeles find a way to save her? A match day is tomorrow with a "FIFA 13" twist. What is this twist you ask? Find out tomorrow on "Francis and Snivy's Adventure"**


	57. FRANCIS NOOO! Francis poisoned!

Welcome to chapter 57 of this story. In today's chapter, Francis revives while injured, only to find Luna gone from sight. He finds a note near his left leg, and it has fear and hurt written all over it. Today is also "Match Day 13" , and there is a special twist, only for Francis and team Angeles. What is this twist you ask? Find out here. Here we go, and without further delay….

GAMERS SKY Sports News team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**SPECIAL TWIST AHEAD**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

**West Covina Medical Center**

The team has arrived at the medical center to treat Francis for his injuries. The team knows that Francis has a 70 to 90 percent chance of dying. The team rushes Francis to a medical room to give him treatment right away.

Inside the medical center was all the needs for treating the patients. The nurses inside rush out of the way to make way for the newest paitent. The nurses rush inside to treat Francis's injuries. Team Angeles waits outside in the waiting room. They hope that Francis revive and survive his injuries. All they can do is to wait and see.

**Francis's medical room**

The nurses are now monitoring Francis's injuries, blood loss, and consciousness. All the nurses know that Francis is unconscious. The ran Francis through the X-ray, and they discover what Serperior did to him.

"Look at this" Nurse Frank said as he handed Nurse Karla an X-ray copy of Francis

"Oh my Arceus" Nurse Karla said

"His neck, and right leg are severely injured, and he has lost a lot of blood" Nurse Frank said

"I know. Im glad Serperior is out of the streets" Nurse Karla said

The nurses monitor Francis's condition as the day wears on.

**Sky Voice of Allison(Arecus's daughter)**

A voice can be heard in the sky. The voice is directed to Francis's mind.

"Francis, this is not the way I want to see you. You are a noble one, and you don't deserve to die like this. You still have a long time to live" Allison said

**Outside the medical center**

Luna heads outside to get some air. Luna prays for Francis's survival. As she was praying however, 60 Zubats approach her. One of the Zubats bite her neck while using the move Poison Fang. Luna falls unconscious on the spot, and 39 other Zubats help carry her away from sight, and Team Angeles has no idea that Luna has just disappeared….

**(Current Scene)**

Team Angeles (Minus Luna) is now in the waiting area waiting for information on their captain, Francis, who is still unconscious, bleeding, and injured. Leo then tries to find Luna. Leo looks outside for Luna, but instead finds a note on the floor, and reads it. He finds out that this note has fear written all over it, and it is on caps lock.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS NOW IN MY HOLD. IF YOU DARE TO COME TO FIND ME, SHE WILL DIE!" The note read

Leo knows this note is directed to Francis, and Leo knows that Luna is in trouble somewhere. Leo goes inside the medical center to slip the note under Francis's left leg. He then writes a note, and slips his note under Francis's right leg.

**Inside the Medical center**

Team Angeles is now a few seconds away from finding out if Francis is going to survive or not. The nurse makes an announcement.

"Attention all visitors, Francis is still bleeding, and injured, however, the good news is that Francis is conscious, and will survive his injures" Nurse Frank announced

After hearing the announcement, the team goes inside Francis's medical room to see him

**Francis's medical room**

The team heads into the medical room to see Francis again. The team is happy to see Francis alive and well. Francis is happy to be alive.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"FRANCIS IS ALIVE!" Leo yelled

"Im glad to be alive too" Francis said

"There is bad news, please look under your injured right leg" Leo said

Francis puts his hand under his right leg. He feels a piece of paper, and slips it out, and reads it. Francis cant believe what he just read.

"Luna is missing!" Leo's note read.

Francis wants to save Luna, but with his injures, its hard, but he is determined

"Look under your left leg please" Leo said

Francis did as he was told, and he found a note with more fear.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS NOW IN MY HOLD. IF YOU DARE TO COME TO FIND ME, SHE WILL DIE!" The note read

Francis knows that Luna is not safe. He wants to know who wrote this note. He's about to find out who right now.

A pokemon is heard from the outside window. The pokemon breaks the window, and attempts to use Poison Fang on Francis's neck, but Leo's Riolu blocks the move using Force Palm. The pokemon attempts to use Poison Fang on Francis's neck again, this time, Francis raises his right arm to block the attack from getting into his neck. The pokemon's fangs sinks into Francis's right arm, and the pain is unbearable. Blood can be seen running down Francis's right arm, but he manages to stay conscious. He screams in pain as he holds his right arm with his left hand close to his chest. Leo knows that Francis could be poisoned from the attack.

The nurses grab on ice pack to put pressure on Francis's right arm. The nurses guess that the pokemon is a Zubat because of the move Poison Fang. Their worst fears are correct when Francis suddenly falls unconscious again, and the fact that when the nurse took Francis's temperature, the reading was 107 on the money (107.0).

Serenity Bell yells the words that she hates to say while covering Leo's mouth, making sure that she can experience a cliffhanger moment.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Serenity yelled (If Serenity yelled like this in real life, this would be a 9.6 on the yelling scale)


	58. A FIFA 13 Demo Card Saves Francis!

Welcome to chapter 58 of this story. In this chapter, Francis is poisoned, and he has to revive soon in order to save Luna. Today is "Match Day 13": Francis VS Zubat, and there is a "FIFA 13" twist. I also have an announcement:

**Today is the last day to submit an OC for the story. Once Francis faints in todays chapter, no more OC's will be accepted (unless otherwise stated). Enjoy the rest of the story, as we bring you…**

**GAMERS SKY Sports Team: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!**

**(Last lines before the bell)**

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS NOW IN MY HOLD. IF YOU DARE TO COME TO FIND ME, SHE WILL DIE!" The note read

Francis knows that Luna is not safe. He wants to know who wrote this note. He's about to find out who right now.

A pokemon is heard from the outside window. The pokemon breaks the window, and attempts to use Poison Fang on Francis's neck, but Leo's Riolu blocks the move using Force Palm. The pokemon attempts to use Poison Fang on Francis's neck again, this time, Francis raises his right arm to block the attack from getting into his neck. The pokemon's fangs sinks into Francis's right arm, and the pain is unbearable. Blood can be seen running down Francis's right arm, but he manages to stay conscious. He screams in pain as he holds his right arm with his left hand close to his chest. Leo knows that Francis could be poisoned from the attack.

The nurses grab on ice pack to put pressure on Francis's right arm. The nurses guess that the pokemon is a Zubat because of the move Poison Fang. Their worst fears are correct when Francis suddenly falls unconscious again, and the fact that when the nurse took Francis's temperature, the reading was 107 on the money (107.0).

Serenity Bell yells the words that she hates to say while covering Leo's mouth, making sure that she can experience a cliffhanger moment.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Serenity yelled

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis fainting again after he was bitten by Zubat on his arm. The nurses confirm that Francis is poisoned by the attack. Leo hopes that Francis will recover soon.

"I hope he will revive soon" Leo said

"Me too" Jason said

"I hope the poison is not bad" Serenity said

The nurses are now monitoring Francis's condition making sure that the poison is not bad to kill him. The nurses take Francis's body temperature, and they find out that Francis has a 119 degree reading meaning that Francis has a high fever as well. The nurses know that once Francis revives, Francis has a 80 percent chance of fainting every single day that his body temperature hits above 100. The team heads to the waiting room to hope for the best.

**West Covina Medical Center- Waiting room**

The team is now in the waiting room to wait for news on Francis. They also hope that Luna is ok. The team hopes for good news. The team looks at the television screen, and they are watching the GAMERS SKY News at 8PM

**GAMERS SKY News Studio with Rick and Suyapa**

**Breaking News sound bite plays**

"This is GAMERS SKY News in high definition, with live breaking news" The announcer said

Rick the Pikachu: Welcome to the GAMERS SKY News Special report. I am Rick the Pikachu.

Suyapa the Sunflowera: I am Suyapa the Sunflowera

Rick: We interrupt the "LA GAMERS VS LA. Rulers" basketball game, to bring you a breaking news report. You can still watch the score on the bottom of the screen, and as soon as we are done, we will bring you back to the game.

Suyapa: GAMERS SKY News has just learned that Luna from team Angeles, has vanished from the West Covina medical center. We also learned that Francis, the leader of team Angeles, is unconscious in the medical center. What we just learned is that 40 Zubats carried Luna away while she was unconscious. Luna fell unconscious after she was attacked by one of the Zubats. What's worse is that she is poisoned, just like Francis.

Rick: All we know is that Luna is trapped inside a forest, which is called the Angeles National Forest. The Zubats are planning to kill her, and the Zubat's must be stopped….

**Medical Center in West Covina**

Leo and the team has just heard what the Zubats wanted to do with his sister, and Francis's girlfriend. Leo does not want Luna to die. He just hopes that Francis will revive soon to team a Zubat a lesson.

**The Next Day**

The team is now waiting for the news on Francis. They cant believe their luck when the nurse walks up to them with good news.

"I have good news for you all" Nurse Frank said

The team rises up to hear the news.

"Francis is conscious, and is waiting for you all" Nurse Frank said

The team runs toward Francis's room to see him again. Leo gets happy.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"FRANCIS! YOU ARE AWAKE!" Leo yelled while hugging Francis

"Thank you all for staying at my side" Francis said

"Luna is missing" Leo said

"I know, but where?" Francis asked

"In the Angeles National Forest" Leo said

"Oh no" Francis cried

"Why?" Serenity asked

"That's where the Zubats live, and I just got poisoned by one" Francis said

"I know Francis, but you must be brave now. Luna's life is in danger. We just heard that 40 Zubats are planning to kill her. We have to leave this battle to you. We will still support you" Leo said

"I wont stop until Luna is out of danger!" Francis yelled making the nurses cheer.

"GO FRANCIS GO!" one nurse cheered

"TEAM LA Rules!" Another nurse cheered

"FRANCIS IS INNOCENT!" A third nurse yelled

"IF LUNA DIES, BLAME ZUBAT!" A nurse yelled

IF FRANCIS DIES, BLAME SERPERIOR!" A fifth nurse yelled

"LUNA AND FRANCIS DESERVE EACH OTHER!" A sixth nurse yelled

Team Angeles is happy with all the support they are getting from the nurses. Francis is about to go to save Luna while his legs, and right arm are injured. He is also still poisoned.

**Outside the medical center**

Francis and the team head outside to find the Angeles National Forest. The team looks at the map, and they find out that they must drive 40 miles to the forest base, and walk 80 miles to Zubat's base. This makes for a grand total of 120 miles. Francis wants to fight the Zubat that poisoned him, and he gets his wish, as a Zubat aims for Francis's neck. Francis sees it coming, and uses his left arm to block the attack. The Zubat bites Francis's left arm, and the Zubat sucks the blood out of Francis. Francis screams in pain, and he falls on the ground holding his left arm with his right hand. The Zubat also talks with Francis.

"Well hello noble one" The Zubat said in a evil tone

"What did you do …to my…girlfriend!" Francis yelled with his weakening voice

"I see you are the boy type. Your girl friend is safe ok" Zubat said trying to grab Francis's attention away from the problem.

"Liar! I know…you took her…away..while….I was ….unconscious!" Francis yelled with his voice weakening

"Sure I did" Zubat said

"You better know….who you….are….putting..your…fangs….on!" Francis yelled with his voice even weaker

"She is just a girl we want to eat" Zubat said in a evil way

"HOW DARE YOU!" Francis yelled

"She has a shirt on, with shorts. We love to eat girls with that costume on" Zubat said

"SO WHAT! That is what…a sick…..pokemon …like you…would do.!" Francis yelled

"We grab girls with their arms and legs exposed, and with eat them, and leave no trace of the girl behind" Zubat said in a evil way

"YOU ARE SICK! LUNA IS A INNOCENT GIRL!" Francis yelled

"We shall burn the clothes of your Luna, so you will never remember that she used to be alive" Zubat said in a evil fashion.

"OH YEAH? I REMEMBER HER AS A GIRLFRIEND! YOU PUT YOUR FANGS ON HER, AND YOU SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!" Francis yelled

"Actually, I got a little surprise for you" Zubat said as he takes out a button and keeps it behind his back.

Zubat presses the button. A blue and red energy stream is forming around Francis. Zubat is using the button to suck the life and blood out of Francis. Team Angeles cant watch what Francis is going through.

"AHHH!" Francis yelled as his life and blood is being sucked out of him

"Ok. Lets go to part 2. Match Day 13 is now underway" Zubat said in a evil way

"CHEATER!" Rouge yelled as she went near Francis's side

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zubat yelled

"No! You cheated by sucking the life out of Francis! In fact, Francis and I choose to team up!" Rouge yelled

"Yes Rouge" Francis said

"I also have magic to share with you. Francis starts only 2,000 life points, and cant gain anymore life points above 2,000. Also, I suck 1,000 life points out of him every 2 minutes" Zubat said in a evil way

"YOU ARE A CHEATER! Rouge yelled

**Match Day 13**

Francis and Rouge the Bat VS Zubat

Referee: Francisca the Pipulp

**Fixture**

Outside the West Covina Medical Center

**Match Stipulations**

Francis's life point cap is 2,000

Zubat sucks 1,000 life points out of Francis

**Life Point Distribution**

Zubat: 4,000

Rouge and Francis( Aggregate): 6,000

Rouge: 4,000

Francis: 2,000

**First Possession: Francis and Alvin the Snivy (New Character from Alvin Rules)**

**Due Up:**

**2****nd****: Rouge**

**3****rd****: Zubat**

Francis weakly steps up to take his first possession.

"I start off by summoning Alvin the Snivy" Francis said as he puts Alvin's card on his field

A Snivy appears on the field with beautiful colors.

"I will also upgrade Alvin by putting an attack card" Francis said as he put an attack card on Alvin's upgrade area.

Alvin felt stronger as his attack points goes from 500 to 700.

"For my next move, I put a face down card" Francis said as he puts a card face down.

A card shows up face down on Francis's side of the field.

"I end my possession" Francis said

**Possession: Rouge the Bat**

**Next: Zubat**

**Then: Francis**

**Later: Rouge**

Rouge steps up with her duel disk to take her possession.

"I think ill start off with a attack card for me" Rouge said as she puts a attack card on her own upgrade area

Rouge felt stronger as her attack points go from 500 to 700.

"My next move is to put one card face down" Rouge said

One card is shown face down on her field

"I end my possession" Rouge said

**Possession: Zubat**

**Next: Francis and Alvin**

**Then: Rouge**

**Later: Zubat**

"So I see Francis has survived this round" Zubat said as he pressed a button

"Haha! I knew your about to suck the life out of me, so guess what, Access partially denied! I activate my save card known as Life Point Dividend, which allows me to take only half of the damage. Next time, be observant of my field" Francis said as he braced for his life points to be sucked out of him, but Rouge has another surprise.

"Access double denied! I also activate my save card known as Double Life Point Dividend. This allows a teammate to take only one forth of the damage. Looks like Francis will only take 250 life point damage this turn. Looks like your 1,000 life point bid is rejected this turn" Rouge said

Zubat press the button to suck 250 life points out of Francis. Zubat is not happy.

"AHHH!" Francis yelled as his life points are being sucked out of him

**Score board- Brought to you all by "FIFA 13". New to the game is the "Attacking Intelligence" system, a system to help you decide who to pass the ball to. "FIFA 13" hits the store shelves on September 25, and the demo comes out this Tuesday on Xbox 360, and the Play Station 3 system. Rated "E" for everyone (Spoiler: This is a real announcement)**

**Warning: I do not own anything!**

**Question of the day: Who is the cover boy for this year's "FIFA 13"?**

**A. Frank Lampard (Chelsea)**

**B. David Beckham (Los Angeles Galaxy)**

**C. Fernando Torres (Chelsea)**

**D. Lionel Messi (F.C Barcelona) **

**Prizes:**

**Your pokemon character gets a 5 moves move set (If you have an OC)**

**If you don't have an OC: You win a OC roster spot, and you will be the last one entered into this story**

**To Play:**

**PM Me with the Subject "Question of the Day on Chapter 58", then type your answer as a message.**

**Review the chapter with your comments of this chapter, plus your answer to the question**

**Rules:**

**If there are multiple entries with the correct answer, then a raffle will happen at my house (please do not come to my house. I will pick the winner)**

**Please refrain from using goggle. Just take a guess.**

**Good luck !**

**(Back to the Story)**

Scores (Aggregate)

Francis and Rouge: 5,750

Zubat: 4,250

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 4,000

Francis: 1,750

"I end my possession" Zubat said

**Possession: Francis**

**Next: Rouge**

**Then: Zubat**

**Later: Francis**

Francis steps up to take his second possession.

"I draw" Francis said as he drew a card

Francis draws a attack card

"I play my attack card on Rouge" Francis said as he puts his attack card on Rouge's shareable field

Rouge felt stronger as her attack points rise from 700 to 1,400

"Thank you Francis" Rouge said

"No problem Rouge" Francis said

"I also play a card face down card" Francis said as he put a card face down on his field

A card is shown face down on Francis's field, but this one has a grass texture to it (something to come)

" I end my possession" Francis said

**Possession: Rouge **

**Next: Zubat**

**Then: Francis**

**Later: Rouge**

Rouge steps up to take her possession

Team Angeles is watching as the battle goes on. They like the fact that Francis only took 250 life point damage.

"I start this possession by giving Alvin an attack card" Rouge said as she puts a attack card on Francis's shareable field

Alvin felt stronger as his attack points go from 700 to 1,400

"Thank you Rouge" Francis said

"No problem" Rouge said

"I also play a card face down" Rouge said as a card is placed on her field

A face down card is shown on her field

**Possession: Zubat**

**Next: Francis**

**Then: Rouge**

**Later: Zubat**

"You may have been saved last time, but no more" Zubat said as he aims a Poison Fang toward Francis.

Zubat goes straight toward Francis ready to attack. Zubat is aiming for Francis's neck to knock Francis unconscious right away, however, Rouge has other plans.

"Access denied! I play my block card to protect Francis" Rouge said as a force field surrounds Francis for protection

"Sure you can protect Francis from my Poison Fang attack, but guess what, I got better plans. Get ready to feel the pain!" Zubat yelled as he went for Francis's neck.

Zubat is using Poison Fang on Francis. Rouge tries to block, but Zubat is too fast. Francis raises both of his arms to block the attack. Zubat bites Francis's left arm. Francis yells in pain as he takes a total of 1,200 life point damage. Francisca sees the action and calls offside.

"Attention, we have an offside on Zubat. That is his first, and Francis takes 600 life point damage instead of 1,200.

"AHHHH!" Francis yells in pain as his left arm gets bitten by Zubat.

Zubat does not let go of Francis's left arm. Rouge tries to help, but Zubat uses Francis as a weapon. Rouge dodges the attack. Zubat sinks his fangs deeper into Francis's left arm. Zubat now sucks blood out of Francis. Francis stays conscious, and yells in pain again.

"AHHH!" Francis yells as Zubat sinks his fangs deeper into Francis's left arm.

Francisca gets in the middle to finally break the attack up. Francisca gives Zubat a yellow card. Zubat is very lucky to stay in the game with a yellow card.

"Zubat has a yellow card now" Francisca said as she holds up a yellow card to Zubat.

Francis holds on to his bleeding left arm with his right hand. He took so much damage, and can barley stay conscious.

**Score Board**

Scores (Aggregate)

Francis and Rouge: 5,150

Zubat: 4,850 (1 offside)

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 4,000

Francis: 150 (Bleeding and Injured equals minus 1,000 extra)

Francis tells Rouge to take her possession even though it is his turn.

"Rouge, take your turn" Francis said

"Ok" Rouge said

**Possession: Rouge (Francis skips possession)**

**Next: Zubat **

**Then: Francis (If needed)**

**Later: Rouge (If needed)**

"HOW DARE YOU INJURE FRANCIS!" Rouge yelled

"Well, what do you think?" Zubat asked in a evil way

"I THINK YOU HURT FRANCIS AND LUNA ENOUGH!" Rouge yelled

"Nonsense!" Zubat yelled

"My turn!" Rouge yelled

Rouge draws a attack card

"I use heart kick on ya!" Rouge yelled as she ran in and kicked Zubat.

Rouge kicks Zubat and did 1,400 life point damage. She gives 700 life points to Francis

**Score Board**

Scores (Aggregate)

Francis and Rouge: 6,550

Zubat: 3,450 (1 offside)

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 4,700

Francis: 750 (From life sharer move)

Francis feels a little better.

"Thank you Rouge" Francis said

"No problem" Rouge said

"I end my possession" Rouge said

**Possession: Zubat**

**Next: Francis (If needed)**

**Then: Rouge (If needed)**

**Later: Zubat (Next Chapter)**

"So, are you ready for what is next?" Zubat asked in a evil way

"NO!" Francis yelled

"Ok then, here is what you get. HYPER BEAM!" Zubat yelled as he launched a Hyper Beam attack toward Rouge.

Rouge braces herself for a fainting impact, but it never comes. Rouge then sees why when the smoke clears out. Rouge sees Francis unconscious on the floor. Rouge can not believe that Francis saved her. Francisca makes the call, but this call is a little bit different from a regular one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, Francis is unconscious and is unable to play….." Francisca said before booing occours.

"BOOO!" Leo yelled

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Serenity yelled

"Wait up people!" Francisca said as she approached the unconscious Francis

Zubat has no idea that the face down card that Francis placed down earlier is a today only card.

"Rouge, please play Francis's face down card" Francisca said

"Ok" Rouge said as she flips open Francis's face down card

The card is a "FIFA 13 Demo Save" card. Today is the only day to play this card

Team Angeles has no idea that Francis saved himself with this card.

"Francis may be unconscious now, but in just a few seconds, that all changes. You see, the FIFA 13 Demo Save card is a very special card for today, and today is the only day to play it. This card is to honor the release of the demo for the FIFA 13 video game. Thanks to this card. Francis revives with 13 life points. We would like to thank EA Sports and the rest of the crew who made FIFA 13 possible. Looks like Francis is CONSCIOUS and is ABLE to battle" Francisca said as a green light surrounds Francis

Francis revives and gains 13 life points back.

"Thank you Francisca" Francis said

"Looks like the new game saved you" Francisca said

"Yes it did" Francis said

**DAY 1 Scoreboard (Official)**

Scores (Aggregate)

Francis and Rouge: 5,813

Zubat: 3,450 (1 offside)

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 4,700

Francis: 13 (From FIFA 13 Demo Card)

**With the "FIFA 13 Demo" card saving Francis from unconsciousness, can team Angeles win this battle? Find out on Friday!**


	59. Francis Saves Luna From Death!

Welcome to chapter 60 of the story. In today's chapter, it's the final day of "Match Day 13: Francis and Rouge VS Zubat". We also see Luna in danger as she revives in a unknown area. There will be a hero in this chapter when Luna's right leg is about to be cut off by a Zubat. Who is it? Find out later. Here we go, and without further delay…

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**1) For math purposes, I will have to lower Francis's life points from 13 to 10 (Francis will not yell in pain for this)**

**2) Fainting Alert (Francis is at 100 percent)**

**3) Blood Alert! (Francis is at 99 percent)**

**4) To make it fair, all attack points reset to 500**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

So, are you ready for what is next?" Zubat asked in a evil way

"NO!" Francis yelled

"Ok then, here is what you get. HYPER BEAM!" Zubat yelled as he launched a Hyper Beam attack toward Rouge.

Rouge braces herself for a fainting impact, but it never comes. Rouge then sees why when the smoke clears out. Rouge sees Francis unconscious on the floor. Rouge can not believe that Francis saved her. Francisca makes the call, but this call is a little bit different from a regular one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, Francis is unconscious and is unable to play….." Francisca said before booing occours.

"BOOO!" Leo yelled

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Serenity yelled

"Wait up people!" Francisca said as she approached the unconscious Francis

Zubat has no idea that the face down card that Francis placed down earlier is a today only card.

"Rouge, please play Francis's face down card" Francisca said

"Ok" Rouge said as she flips open Francis's face down card

The card is a "FIFA 13 Demo Save" card. Today is the only day to play this card

Team Angeles has no idea that Francis saved himself with this card.

"Francis may be unconscious now, but in just a few seconds, that all changes. You see, the FIFA 13 Demo Save card is a very special card for today, and today is the only day to play it. This card is to honor the release of the demo for the FIFA 13 video game. Thanks to this card. Francis revives with 13 life points. We would like to thank EA Sports and the rest of the crew who made FIFA 13 possible. Looks like Francis is CONSCIOUS and is ABLE to battle" Francisca said as a green light surrounds Francis

Francis revives and gains 13 life points back.

"Thank you Francisca" Francis said

"Looks like the new game saved you" Francisca said

"Yes it did" Francis said

**DAY 1 Scoreboard (Official)**

Scores (Aggregate)

Francis and Rouge: 5,813

Zubat: 3,450 (1 offside)

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 4,700

Francis: 13 (From FIFA 13 Demo Card)

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed a saving grace. Francis has just revived, thanks to a special card. Rouge mocks Serperior.

"Looks like Francis is ABLE to battle!" Rouge yelled

"Guess what, its my turn again" Zubat said with a laugh.

"HEY!" Francis yelled

"Its Francis's turn" Francisca said

"NO!"Zubat yelled as he launched a Hyper Beam towards Francisca

Francisca sees a Hyper Beam coming her way. She raises her fins to defend herself. Rouge runs toward the beams direction and takes the damage. Rouge takes 1,000 life point damage, but also gets a save.

**Day 2- Starting official**

Scores (Aggregate)

Francis and Rouge: 3,710

Zubat: 3,450 (1 offside)

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 3,700 (Saves Francisca from fainting)

Francis: 10 (Math purposes)

**Possession: Zubat**

**Due Up:**

**Next: Francis and Alvin**

**Then: Rouge the Bat**

**Later: Zubat**

Zubat is now allowed to attack.

"I shall end you!" Zubat yelled as he readied a Poison Fang toward Francis

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Serenity yelled from the sideline number 5 area

"HA HA!" Francis yelled as he played a block card

"DENIED! I play a block card from my hand! It looks like your ACE is canceled for today!" Francis yelled

"Thank Arceus for block cards" Serenity said from the side lines

Zubat is still angry about Francis's block, and now he attacks Francis in his neck. Francis blocks the attack with his left arm, and swats Zubat away, and Zubat takes 500 life point damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 2- Possession 1**

Francis and Rouge: 3,710

Zubat: 2,950 (1 offside)

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 3,700 (Saves Francisca from fainting)

Francis: 10 (1 block/ 1 save)

Zubat ends his possession

**Possession: Francis and Alvin**

**Due Up:**

**Next: Rouge**

**Then: Zubat**

**Later: Francis and Alvin**

Francis takes a possession

"I decide to use my attack card on Rouge" Francis said as he puts a card on Rouges field

Rouge feels stronger as her attack points go from 500 to 700

"Thank you" Rouge said

"No problem" Francis said

"I also play a attack card on Alvin" Francis said as he puts a card on Alvin's upgrade area

Alvin felt stronger as his attack points went from 500 to 700

"I even play 1 card facedown behind Alvin" Francis said as he puts a facedown card on his duel disk.

A card is shown facedown behind Alvin.

"I end my possession" Francis said

**Possession: Rouge the Bat**

**Next: Zubat**

**Then: Francis**

**Later: Rouge the Bat**

"My draw" Rouge said as she drew a card

The card is a attack double card.

"I shall start by playing my attack card on myself" Rouge said as she put the card on her side of the field.

Rouge felt stronger as her own attack points jumped from 700 to 1,400.

"I also play a recovery card on Francis. This card allows Francis to recover to 100 life points" Rouge said as she plays the card on Francis's field

**Scoreboard- Day 2- Possession 3**

Francis and Rouge: 3,800

Zubat: 2,950 (1 offside)

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 3,700 (Saves Francisca from fainting + Recover card used on teammate)

Francis: 100 (1 block + Recovery card received)

"Thanks Rouge" Francis said

"No problem" Rouge said

"I shall attack with Heart Kick" Rouge said as she ran toward Zubat

Francis runs toward Zubat to hold on to him. Zubat sees Francis coming and goes for Francis's neck. Zubat bites Francis's neck, but Zubat has no idea that Rouge is behind him. Rouge kicks Zubat and drains 1,400 life points out of Francis. Zubat tries to suck out 100 life points out of Francis, and he does. Francis faints, but not before drawing Zubat close to him so that Rouge can attack.

"Francis is unconscious and is unable to play, and this time, it is a fair play.  
Please reset the game clock to 2:12" Francisca stated

**Scoreboard-Day 2- Possession 4**

AGGREGATE SCORING IS NOW OFF

Zubat: 3,050 (Lucky play)

Scores (Team Angeles)

Rouge: 3,700 (Good play to set up 1-on-1, 1,300 point to 100 run, Drew foul/penalty, good team play draw up)

Francis: FAINTED (Drew contact, and drew foul/penalty on Rouge's possession)

"You think that Zubat got off the hook? Oh no he didn't. A flag was thrown by Leo, and the flag is a penalty. Rouge can now deliver a free attack as this penalty is for rough contact on a competitor" Francisca stated as team Angeles cheered

"Good penalty dray" Serenity said

"Francis is still unconscious" Opal said

"Oh dear" Leo said

"Still, even if Francis fainted, it is still a great play" Jason said

"Yes guys" Shafiq said

Rouge uses her double attack card to double her attack points from 1,400 to 2,800.

**Caps lock moment: Rouge the Bat**

"YOU MADE FRANCIS FAINT! YOU ARE SO SICK! LUNA COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! GUESS WHAT, NO MORE! FRANCIS SHALL SAVE LUNA NOW!" Rouge yelled while using heart kick.

Rouge runs toward Zubat in a mad fashion. Rouge kicked Zubat hard and made him faint in one hit.

"That's all she wrote folks. Zubat is unconscious, and is unable to play. That means the winners are Francis the trainer and Rouge the Bat" Francisca stated as she went toward the unconscious Francis

Francisca is trying to shake Francis to wake up, and she does! Francis revives!

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"Francis! You are alive!" Leo yelled

"Thank you" Francis said

"Your welcome" Rouge said

**Angeles National Forest- Luna is unconscious**

Luna is still unconscious in the Angeles National Forest, and she is in total danger. 40 Zubats are surrounding her area making sure that no one can steal the Zubat's "meal". One of the Zubats suck out Luna's blood to make sure no traces of her are seen. Luna has no shot of revival in the next 10 minutes. 20 of the Zubats bring an oven, and a freezer. The Zubats want to eat Luna, and burn her clothes to make sure that no trace of Luna is ever found (too bad that Zubat wont have a shot at Luna). The Zubats then find a knife, and a tree shreader. The Zubats plans are as follows:

Knife- To cut off Luna's exposed legs (Luna wears shots and long socks)

Oven- To cook Luna

Freezer- To preserve Luna

Tree shreader- To shread her clothes to pieces

Fire- To burn Luna's clothing

The 40 Zubats produce a knife and get ready to cut off Luna's right leg in the middle at the knee. The blade was about to cut of Luna's right leg, until someones arm got in the way. The person who was attacked yells out in harsh pain and holds his injured arm close to his chest.

"AHHHHHH!" The person yells in pain as blood is running down his arm (FRANCIS THE TRAINER)

Francis used his already injured arm (he barley revived 4 minutes ago). Francis tries to stay conscious, and for the first time, HE DOES! The team is very happy to see Francis conscious after taking a powerful attack. Francis has saved Luna from death for the first time. The team then looks at the stuff that Zubat was trying to do.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Francis yelled making sure that all the Zubats got the message.

Unfortunately for the team, Francis is starting to sway back and forth, signaling that he is about to fall unconscious. Francisca tries to press up against Francis's chest, but Francis falls unconscious. Opal yells the two little words that the team hates a lot.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Opal yelled out loud (YOL)

**Tomorrow: No one has seen this before, a 3 on 3 match. We have Francis revive tomorrow for "Match Day 14: Francis, Opal, and Luna VS Three Zubats". Zubat might want to Ahemm… "Post this" on his "Pokemon wall" (HA HA!)**


	60. MD14D1: Francis Faints and Draws Foul!

Welcome to chapter 60 of this story. In todays chapter, we have "Match Day 14: Francis, Luna, and Opal VS 3 of the 40 Zubats". We also have a kissing scene with Francis and Luna. Francis has a very high shot of fainting today (99.8 percent). Here we go, and without further delay….

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything ladies and gentlemen!

**TODAY'S HIGHLIGHTS AND HAPPENINGS:**

It's a 3 on 3 battle match day featuring Luna, Francis and Opal VS 3 Zubats for today's chapter

Possible sequel 3 is now eliminated

Due to the arm injury, Francis will start with 100 life points

Zubat has a magic button to suck life out of Francis only

Weapons are introduced on day 2 tomorrow

Warning: the next 2 chapters including today have blood on Francis only!

Fainting alert (Francis): 99.8 percent

Match stipulations:

Loss: Francis and Luna die on spot

Win: TBD (to be determined)-Announced tomorrow

Level (Tie): none

**(Last lines before the bell)**

The 40 Zubats produce a knife and get ready to cut off Luna's right leg in the middle at the knee. The blade was about to cut of Luna's right leg, until someones arm got in the way. The person who was attacked yells out in harsh pain and holds his injured arm close to his chest.

"AHHHHHH!" Francis yells in pain as blood is running down his arm

Francis used his already injured arm (he barley revived 4 minutes ago). Francis tries to stay conscious, and for the first time, HE DOES! The team is very happy to see Francis conscious after taking a powerful attack. Francis has saved Luna from death for the first time. The team then looks at the stuff that Zubat was trying to do.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Francis yelled making sure that all the Zubats got the message.

Unfortunately for the team, Francis is starting to sway back and forth, signaling that he is about to fall unconscious. Francisca tries to press up against Francis's chest, but Francis falls unconscious. Opal yells the two little words that the team hates a lot.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Opal yelled

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis fainting, after he saved Luna from death for the very first time. Leo shakes Francis to try to revive him. Francis revives only 10 seconds later.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

" You are in the Angeles National Forest area. You fainted after Zubat attacked you with a knife. You saved Luna from death for the first time ever. Thank you for risking your life to save my sister and your girlfriend" Leo said as he helped Francis up.

"No problem Leo" Francis said as he starts to stand up.

"What do you think you are doing here with our meal?" All the Zubats asked team Angeles

"LUNA IS NOT A MEAL. SHE IS A INNOCENT GIRL!" Francis yelled

"Sure she is" one of the Zubats said

"YES SHE IS! YOU DARED TO KILL HER! NOW, YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Francis yelled

"Which is what?" Zubat asked while laughing

"YOU DESERVE PAIN!" Francis yelled getting to his battle spot.

"Actually, you deserve pain" Zubat said as he pressed a magic button

Team Angeles then sees a blue energy stream being sucked out of Francis, and the team already knows what this means. Leo runs and holds Francis still while Francis yells out in pain.

"AHHH!" Francis yelled out as his life is being sucked out of him

"ENOUGH!" Leo yelled

"No! You enough boy!" Zubat yelled

"HEY! You sucked the life out of Francis! So enough!" Leo yelled

"That's….right!" Francis yelled with his weakening voice

Luna then revives, and sees Francis swaying back and forth. Luna runs to Francis's side.

"Francis! You ok?" Luna asked

"Yes Luna, but Zubat already cheated" Francis said

"How?" Luna asked

"He sucked the life out of me, and I have an injured arm" Francis said

"HOW DARE YOU!" Luna yelled at the Zubat standing in front of the team

Luna wants Zubat to pay for what he did to her, and Francis. Luna also thanks Francis for saving her from death

"Thank you Francis for saving me from dying. You are one true hero" Luna said as she goes close to Francis

"No problem…my love" Francis said as he got closer to Luna

Francis and Luna are now kissing each other for the first time since Francis was knocked unconscious by Serperior. Luna and Francis say the two words that they wanted to say.

"I love you Francis" Luna said

"I love you Luna" Francis said

Zubat then presses a magic button to suck life from Francis again. Luna holds Francis down to make sure he does not fall down.

"AHHHH!" Francis yelled as his life is being sucked out of him.

After Francis yelled out in pain, Zubat said the words that the team wants to hear, only if Francis started with 4,000 life points.

"With that said, lets start Match Day…." Zubat said as Opal interrupted the call

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT! IM on Francis's side!" Opal yelled as she went toward Francis and his side of the field

"How about a 3 on 3?" Francis asked Opal

"Oh yeah!" Opal yelled

Three Zubats are now on the battle field.

**Match Day 14: Francis, Luna, and Opal VS 3 Zubats**

**Fixture:**

Angeles National Forest

**Rules:**

Offsides: ON

Fouls: ON

Carry over: ON

Cards: ON

Attack point reset: OFF

Aggregate Scoring: ON

Flags/Penalties: ON

**Match Stipulations**

If team Angeles Lose, Francis and Luna dies on the spot

**Scoreboard- DAY 1- Starting **

Zubat Field: 12,000 (1 Zubat faints every 4,000 life points)

Team Angeles: 11,100 (Francis's arm is injured, Zubat sucked out 3,900 life points- Francis has 100 life ponts)

**First Possession: Luna and Pikachu**

**Next: Francis and Francis the Buizel**

**Then: Opal and Zoggy**

**Later: Zubat team**

Luna steps up to take the first possession of the game.

"I start off by summoning Chickorita to the field" Luna said as she puts her Chickorita card on her duel disk

Luna's Chickorita appears on the field determined to avenge Francis .

"I also put a card face down on my field" Luna said as she puts a card face down on her duel disk

A card is then shown face down on the field

"I end this possession" Luna said

Rouge the Bat, Jason, and the rest of the team cheered for the team.

"Go team Go!" Jason yelled

"Don't faint Francis without finishing off your enemy!" Serenity yelled

"That bat over there is not a bat like me!" Rouge yelled

**Possession: Francis and Francis the Buizel**

**Next: Opal and Zoggy**

**Then: Zubat field**

**Later: Luna**

Francis weakly steps up to take his possession

"I start my turn off with summoning my Buizel " Francis said as he puts his Buizel card on his duel disk

Francis the Buizel appears on the field. He knows that his same name counterpart is in deep trouble.

"I shall defend you" Francis the Buizel said

"Yes, and I thank you" Francis the trainer said

Francis then draws a card

"I start off by using my attack card on my Buizel" Francis said as he puts a attack card on Francis the Buizel's upgrade area

Francis the Buizel felt stronger as his attack went from 500 to 700 points.

"Buizel, attack Zubat with Aqua Jet!" Francis yelled

Francis the Buizel is surrounded by water as he attacks Zubat. Francis the Buizel deals 700 life point damage, and the first attack landed of this battle.

**Scoreboard- DAY 1- Possession 2**

Zubat Field: 11,300 (First Zubat faints at 8000 life points remaining)

Team Angeles: 11,100 (700 point to 0 run)

(Individual)

Francis (Team Angeles): 100 LP (Francis's arm is injured and Zubat sucked 3,900 life points out of Francis, 700 to 0 run)

"I end my possession with a face down card" Francis said as he puts a card face down

A card is shown face down on the field

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

**Next: Zubat field**

**Then: Luna**

**Later: Francis**

Opal steps up and takes her possession.

"I start off by summoning Zoggy!" Opal yelled as she placed Zoggy's card on her field

Zoggy appears ready to take Zubat down.

"I also play a attack card on Zoggy" Opal said as she placed an attack card on Zoggy's upgrade area

Zoggy felt stronger as his attack points went from 500 to 700.

"Zoggy, attack Zubat with Shadow Ball!" Opal yelled

Zoggy forms a purple sphere with shadow power, and aims for the Zubat field. The Zubats block the attack, and the attack is headed for Francis, but Francis has other plans.

"I play my block card to prevent an attack, and send it back to Zubat" Francis said as a force field surrounds him and sends the attack back. The attack does 700 life point damage, and Opal gets an assist.

**Scoreboard- DAY 1- Possession 3**

Zubat Field: 10,600 (First Zubat faints at 8000 life points remaining)

Team Angeles: 11,100 (1,400 point to 0 run)

(Individual)

Francis (Team Angeles): 100 LP (Francis's arm is injured and Zubat sucked 3,900 life points out of Francis, 700 to 0 run)

Opal (Team Angeles): 1 Assist from Francis (Francis has 100 Life points remaining)

"I play one card face down, and end my possession" Opal said

**Possession: Zubat field (Last one for day one)**

"FRANCIS IS DONE FOR NOW!" One of the Zubats yelled as the whole trio used Poison fang.

The trio of Zubats aim for Francis's neck. No team members can protect Francis since their face down cards are self block cards.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yelled

Francis raises both of his arms to defend his neck from the attack. Luna throws the yellow flag to signal a challenge for a foul. Zubat bites Francis's left arm. Zubat may have made Francis faint, but not before Francis draws a penalty play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Francis is unconscious, and is unable to play, however, rough contact penalty on number 1 on the offence, Zubat, that is his first foul. Francis draws the penalty, and Luna will take 2 turns" Francisca said

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Opal yelled

"PENALTY TIME!" Serenity yelled

Opal looks at Francis's left arm, and finds out that Francis is bleeding again.

"FRANCIS IS BLEEDING!" Opal yelled grabbing Francisca's attention

Francisca takes a look, and she does give Zubat a yellow card.

"Zubat has a yellow card" Francisca said

Luna gets ready to take a two turn possession, but Francisca holds out a fin toward Luna to signal her to wait.

"Yes Francisca?" Luna asked

"You may take your double possession…" Francisca said

"Ok" Luna said

"TOMORROW ON "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE!" Francisca yelled while pointing a fin toward the camera

"Awww man" Luna said

**Tomorrow: With Francis drawing the foul before fainting, can team Angeles play without the hero? Find out tomorrow.**

**Scoreboard- DAY 1- FINAL**

**1 player fainted this possession**

Zubat Field: 10,600 (First Zubat faints at 8000 life points remaining)

Team Angeles: 11,000 (1,400 point to 100 run)

(Individual)

Francis : **FAINTED !**(**Draws last second foul** to give **Luna double possession**, finishes battle with 700 life point damage given)

Opal (Team Angeles): 1 Assist from Francis


	61. Team Angeles Wins 14 in a Row!

Welcome to chapter 61 of the story. In today's chapter, its day 2 of Team Angeles VS Zubat in Match Day 14. As of now, Francis is the only player unconscious at this point. Here we go, and without further delay…..

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Warnings in this chapter**

**1) Blood warning (Francis): 100 percent**

**2) Kissing?: 20 percent**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

"FRANCIS IS DONE FOR NOW!" One of the Zubats yelled as the whole trio used Poison fang.

The trio of Zubats aim for Francis's neck. No team members can protect Francis since their face down cards are self block cards.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yelled

Francis raises both of his arms to defend his neck from the attack. Luna throws the yellow flag to signal a challenge for a foul. Zubat bites Francis's left arm. Zubat may have made Francis faint, but not before Francis draws a penalty play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Francis is unconscious, and is unable to play, however, rough contact penalty on number 1 on the offence, Zubat, that is his first foul. Francis draws the penalty, and Luna will take 2 turns" Francisca said

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Opal yelled

"PENALTY TIME!" Serenity yelled

Opal looks at Francis's left arm, and finds out that Francis is bleeding again.

"FRANCIS IS BLEEDING!" Opal yelled grabbing Francisca's attention

Francisca takes a look, and she does give Zubat a yellow card.

"Zubat has a yellow card" Francisca said

Luna gets ready to take a two turn possession, but Francisca holds out a fin toward Luna to signal her to wait.

"Yes Francisca?" Luna asked

"You may take your double possession" Francisca said

"Ok" Luna said

**Current Scene**

Luna is ready to take 2 possessions after Francis fell unconscious, and drew the foul on Zubat number 1. Luna steps up to take her penalty possession.

**Scoreboard- DAY 2- Starting**

Zubat Field: 10,600 (First Zubat faints at 8000 life points remaining)

Team Angeles: 11,000 (1,400 point to 100 run)

(Players Fainted)

Francis : **FAINTED !**(**Draws last second foul** to give **Luna double possession**, finishes battle with 700 life point damage given)

(Note able)

Score difference: +400 for team Angeles

Opal: 1 Assist from Francis (DAY 1)

Francis: Draws last second foul before fainting to give Luna double possession

**Possession: Luna and Chickorita (Penalty possession due to a foul drawn by Francis)**

**Next: Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon (Regular Possession)**

**Then: Opal and Zoggy**

**Later: Zubat field**

Luna steps up to take her penalty possession. Luna draws her first card.

The card is a portal card.

"I shall raise Chickorita's attack points with the attack card" Luna said as she placed the card on her field.

Luna's Chickorita feels stronger as her attack points go from 700 to 1,400.

"Chickorita, its time to make Zubat pay for what he has done to Francis. Attack with Razor Leaf!" Luna yelled

Luna's Chickorita spawns leaves to attack Zubat. Chickorita deals 1,400 life point damage. Team Angeles opens up a four digit lead.

**Scoreboard-DAY 2- Possession 1**

Zubat Field: 9,200 (First Zubat faints at 8000 life points remaining)

Team Angeles: 11,000 (2,800 point to 0 run)

"I place one card face down, and end my penalty possession" Luna said

A card is shown face down on Luna's field

"Luna, due to the fact that Francis fainted, and drew the foul, it is still your turn. Do you want to sub your pokemon?" Francisca asked

"Yes I do" Luna said as she draws a card

"Please select your next partner" Francisca said

"I play my portal card. This allows me to summon monster cards from my world, and I summon my buddy and friend, ANCIENT! FAIRY! DRAGON!" Luna yells as she puts Ancient Fairy Dragon's card on her sub area of her duel disk.

Ancient Fairy Dragon appears as Chickorita moves behind Luna.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, we meet again" Luna said as she and Ancient Fairy Dragon talked

"Yes Luna, we meet again. I see that Francis has fallen unconscious again. I hate when Francis falls unconscious like this. Im going to gain a special ability to help all of you today. Watch this as I go to the unconscious Francis" Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she approached the unconscious Francis

Ancient Fairy Dragon chanted a spell. As she chanted the spell, all the blood on Francis's arm disappears. She also produces the blood percentage count in Francis's body. Francis now has only 2 percent blood loss.

" Luna, Francis now only has two percent blood loss, however, due to the fact that Francis got attacked hard, Francis will NOT revive for a while, but we shall avenge him" Ancient Fairy Dragon said

"Yes we shall" Luna said

Luna calls Ancient Fairy Dragon over to continue her possession.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack with Ancient Fairy Blast!" Luna yelled

Zubat presses a button. A blue energy stream forms around Luna and her life is being sucked out of her. Opal sees a red flag and throws it on the field as Luna yells out in pain.

"AHHHH!" Luna yelled out in pain as her life is being sucked out of her

"CHALLENGE DETECTED!" Francisca yelled

Francisca goes to Luna to get her call on the play

"What's the challenge for?" Francisca asked Luna

"Rough…contact" Luna replied with a weakening voice

"What is this challenge for?" Francisca asked Zubat number 3

"Fair play" Zubat number 3 said

"The ruling on the field is a fair play by Zubat" Francisca said as she goes to the television screen

Francisca watched as Zubat number 3 pressed the button to suck 3,900 life points out of Luna. Francisca has enough evidence to overturn the play, and it will be in Luna's favor. Francisca talks about the play.

"After further review, Zubat is seen pressing a button to suck life points out of Luna, therefore, the ruling on the field is reversed, however, since Zubat has done this to Francis and Luna, the Zubats are now defeated by red card rule. The winners of this battle by red card rule are Francis, Luna, and Opal" Francisca stated

**Winners: Francis, Luna, Opal (Red card rule)**

**Team Angeles has won 14 match days in a row. **

Team Angeles now joins the winners, and carries Francis toward the exit of the Angeles National Forest to bring him to the hospital to revive him. Luna carries Francis and kisses him even though Francis is unconscious.

**Tomorrow: We have a special chapter edition. Francis revives in the hospital to find Luna on his bed. Francis kisses Luna, and there is a gym battle for Francis to play in. Find out what else happens tomorrow**

**Announcements:**

**Friday to Sunday: I wont be able to update at all. That means that after tomorrow's chapter, we take a break until the September 30 timeline.**

**Special Francis the trainer birthday chapter set for October 28****th****. **


	62. Luna Being Hopeful for Francis

Welcome to chapter 62 of this story. In today's chapter, we have love in the air with Luna and Francis. Francis revives beside Luna on his medical bed. The second gym battle for Francis will be delayed until the September 30th time period. Here we go, and without further delay….

Serenity Bell: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**(Last lines before the bell time- This is the first time that I will only use the last paragraph)**

Team Angeles now joins the winners, and carries Francis toward the exit of the Angeles National Forest to bring him to the hospital to revive him. Luna carries Francis and kisses him even though Francis is unconscious.

**Current Scene**

Luna is now carrying the unconscious Francis toward the exit of the Angeles National Forest. As team Angeles were walking, they spot the Gamers Sky Sports helicopter going to their east. The team knows that the LA. Gamers basketball team just won game 5 of the PNBA Finals. The team then sees a medical helicopter heading their way. Luna puts Francis down, and waves her hands up in the air to signal the helicopter to come down. The helicopter comes down.

**4 minutes earlier**

**Helicopter Transmission **

A pokemon pilot is talking to Nurse Frank on how to treat the unconscious Francis.

Ken the Pikachu: This is the West Covina medical center helicopter, how may I help you

Frank: Ken, this is Nurse Frank from the medical center. There is an unconscious person near the Angeles National Forest. Please head there now

Ken: Copy that Frank. Do you have a name on this patient?

Frank: His name is Francis the trainer. He is the leader of team Angeles. He fell unconscious after taking an attack on his arm.

Ken: I bet that drew a foul play. I am heading there now!

Frank: Ok.

**On the ground**

Team Angeles sees the helicopter come down. Ken the Pikachu steps out and sees that Francis is still unconscious. Ken tells the team to go fly with him to the West Covina Medical center. The team boards the extension part of the plane to go to the West Covina Medical Center.

**On the plane**

Ken and the team are talking with each other.

"I bet you guys are team Angeles" Ken the Pikachu said

"Yes we are" Luna said

"Francis is a amazing boy I hear" Ken said

"Yes he is" Serenity said

"I heard that Francis is the savior of this team" Ken said

"Of course he is. He saved me from death once" Luna said

"Amazing" Ken said

"He loves me" Luna said

"I have no doubt about that" Ken said

"Luna kissed Francis while Francis was still unconscious" Leo said

"Amazing. Francis saves Luna from death and that is noble of him" Ken said

"He is one true hero "Leo said

"Yes he is" Ken said

"Are we there yet?" Shafiq asked

"Yes we are" Ken said as he lowered the helicopter.

**West Covina Medical Center**

The team has arrived at the medical center to treat Francis for his unconsciousness. Nurse Frank comes outside with a medical bed to take the unconscious Francis inside the medical center. Nurse Frank rushes Francis inside to evaluate his injuries.

The nurses inside the medical center run out of the way to make way for the new patient, and they open up a medical room. The nurses know that Francis is injured. Nurse Frank puts the medical tools on Francis's body to evaluate his condition. Nurse Frank notices a knife mark on Francis's arm. He knows that Francis took a heavy blow to his arm. The blood loss monitor beeps and Nurse Frank gets his first update on Francis.

**Francis's current condition- DAY 1 in the hospital**

Condition: Critical/ Very unstable (Francis is still unconscious, thank you)

Blood loss (Doctor's Version): 92 percent

Blood loss (Ancient Fairy Dragon spell): 2 percent

Chance of revival in the next 2 hours: 0 percent

Chance of revival in the next 2 weeks: 100 percent

Chance of dying: 0 percent

Based on this report, Nurse Frank knows that Francis will still be unconscious for a while. Nurse Frank calls Luna inside on the PA system.

**Waiting Room**

Team Angeles is waiting for news on Francis, when Luna was called to Francis's medical room.

"Attention visitors, Luna of team Angeles, please report to Nurse Frank in room 008 please" The PA announcer said

Luna heads toward Francis's medical room to see what is going on.

**Francis's medical room**

Luna enters Francis's medical room and sees him unconscious. Nurse Frank talks with Luna about Francis' s condition, and how he got to where he is now.

"Hi Nurse Frank " Luna said

"Hi Luna, I see you want to know how Francis is doing" Nurse Frank said

"Yes I do" Luna said

"How did his arm get injured?" Nurse Frank asked

"You see, when his arm got injured, I was unconscious as well. All I know is that from the team, they told me that Francis stuck his arm out last second to save me from dying by a knife. He also got injured when Zubat used Poison Fang to try to aim for his neck. To defend his neck, he raised both arms and got attacked on his left arm. He fell unconscious after the attack" Luna said

"Wow, he is a hero. He is a noble person to save you from dying" Nurse Frank said

"How is my boyfriend doing?" Luna asked

"Wow, boy friend and girlfriend" Nurse Frank said

"Yes sir" Luna said

"I have good news and bad news for you" Nurse Frank said

"What is the bad news?" Luna asked

"The bad news is that Francis will not revive for two weeks. The stab attack on Francis's arm is very deep, so deep that according to the blood loss monitor, his blood loss is at 92 percent, and amazingly, I don't see blood on his arm" Nurse Frank said

"Ancient Fairy Dragon chanted on spell for the blood to disappear from Francis's arm" Luna said

"I see, but the 92 percent blood loss from Francis, stands" Nurse Frank said

"What is the good news?" Luna asked

"The good news is that Francis will not die from this attack" Nurse Frank said

"Thank goodness" Luna said

"You and Francis deserve each other" Nurse Frank said

"Yes we do" Luna said

"Im going to let you two have a moment, just don't take off the medical tools from Francis's body please" Nurse Frank said

"Ok, thank you" Luna said as Nurse Frank left the room to take his lunch break

Luna approaches the unconscious Francis telling him words of encouragement to revive. Allison the daughter of Arceus watches in the skies.

"Francis, you saved me from dying for the first time. You saved me from being attacked a lot. You are one hero that I love. I love you" Luna said and kissed Francis while he is unconscious.

While Luna kissed the unconscious Francis, Alison communicated with Luna through her mind.

"Luna, Francis is one true hero no mater what. He saved you from death, and he sacrifices himself to save you, or save the team from losing a battle. Francis shall never be forgotten" Alison said in Luna's mind

Luna wants Francis to revive soon…..

**Next week: **

**Francis revives and answers Luna's wish. Francis and Luna kiss each other, and Francis goes for pokemon badge 2 while injured. Can Francis win? Find out next week!**

**This week:**

**If you have any story questions, thoughts, or comments, please do not hesitate to PM me this week. Just because I wont be able to update this weekend, does not mean that I wont answer your questions. **

**Why am I not updating this weekend?:**

**I am not updating the story this weekend for the following reasons:**

Friday: After I get dropped off home, I will be sleeping at my grandmothers house

Saturday and Sunday: I have special visitors coming to the Los Angeles area.


	63. GB2D1: Filipino VS Filipina

Welcome to a special weekday edition of "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". In this chapter (Chapter 63), we have Francis reviving, and going for his second gym badge. Francis will also get a Celebi, and will be one of the trainers to use a pokemon move, known as Healing Wish. This gym battle event will take two days(Today and Friday). Koffing will be the next rival, but that will start on Friday. Here we go, and without further delay…

Francisca the "adorable" Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Warnings in this chapter:**

**For the first time in this story, no one faints (don't dwell on it for long).**

**Francis revives!**

**Filipino words from Jenny and Francis ahead**

**Francis will learn a pokemon move known as Healing Wish (Starting Saturday)**

**(Lat lines before the bell time)**

"Francis, you saved me from dying for the first time. You saved me from being attacked a lot. You are one hero that I love. I love you" Luna said and kissed Francis while he is unconscious.

While Luna kissed the unconscious Francis, Alison communicated with Luna through her mind.

"Luna, Francis is one true hero no mater what. He saved you from death, and he sacrifices himself to save you, or save the team from losing a battle. Francis shall never be forgotten" Alison said in Luna's mind

Luna wants Francis to revive soon…..

**(Current Scene)**

Luna is still in Francis's medical room praying for Francis to revive soon. Francis is still unconscious for the last 10 hours and a half (10:30). Luna then sees Francis's left hand moving toward her hand. Luna's wish for Francis to revive has been answered and come true.

**It's Script time- I shall use this if the conversation is just between two people. **

Francis: (groans) Where am I?

Luna: (Overjoyed): FRANCIS, your alive!

Francis: Luna, thank you for bringing me here

Luna: No problem noble one (Hugs Francis)

Francis: I love you Luna (Hugs Luna)

Luna: I love you too Francis. Ever since the day you saved me from dying, I loved you (Kisses Francis)

Francis: I will always find a way to save the team, but I will always find a way to save you from harm, even if it means me being hurt (Kisses Luna)

Luna: You know what they say?

**Francis: If we die today…**

**Luna: We die together**

Francis: (Kisses Luna)

Luna: (Kisses Francis)

**Script time ends**

As Luna and Francis are kissing, Nurse Frank comes in to comment on the touching moment.

"Hi you two. Awww" Nurse Frank said as he came in

"Hi nurse Frank. Thank you for helping me out" Francis said

"No problem, Noble one" Nurse Frank said

"Hello Luna" Rouge said as she enters the room

"Hi Rouge" Luna said

"Francis is finally awake!" Rouge yelled as the rest of the team goes to the room, including Jenny, the second Gym leader from Santa Barbara City.

"Hello my friend" Leo said to Francis

"My buddy is alive" Alex said

"Dude, you are ok" Jason said

"My friend is back" Shafiq said

"Francis is the noble hero" Opal said

"Indeed he is" Serenity said

"My cousin is alive" Kristen said

"There is someone else here to say hi" Luna said as she summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon in a non battle way

Ancient Fairy Dragon appears to hug Francis and Luna together. Ancient Fairy Dragon talks with Francis.

"Francis, you are truly a noble person. You saved Luna more than one time, but you even saved her from death. You are not just a pokemon trainer, but you are like a guardian angel to the team. You made sure that Luna and the team is safe from harm. You risked your life to save the one you love. It is not an easy job, but you mange to do it. I also heard you and Luna say If we die today, we die together. That is a true statement" Ancient Fairy Dragon said

"Thank you Ancient Fairy Dragon" Francis said

"No Francis, thank you for saving Luna" Ancient Fairy Dragon said

"There is also a special guest who would like to say hi" Nurse Frank said as a woman with blue boots, a green skirt, and a green shirt walked in. She is Gym Leader Jenny from Santa Barbara City.

"Hello Francis" The woman said

"Hello, how do you know me mam?" Francis asked

"I was watching a battle from the Pomona Area, and I saw a person protecting a girl. I knew it was you because the girl said "FRANCIS NOOO!"" The woman said

"That girl happens to be me mam" Luna said as she stands up

"Hello Luna" The woman said

"Hello mam. What is your name?" Luna asked

"My name is Jenny. Ako ang Gym leader sa Santa Barbara City (I am the gym leader of Santa Barbara city)" Jenny said

Luna tries to understand what Jenny said, until Francis said a translation.

"Luna, Jenny said that she is the Gym leader of Santa Barbara city" Francis said

"Wow, how many languages can you speak Francis?" Luna asked

"At least 2. The one you just heard from Jenny is Tagalog for the Filipinos and Filipinas (Filipinos for male, Filipinas for girls)" Francis said

"Ano oras na? (What time is it?)" Jenny asked

"2: 50 PM" Francis answered

"Case, Ako ang gym leader at Ako cua ang revival herb sa Angeles National Forest (Because, I am a gym leader and I got a revival herb in the Angeles National Forest)" Jenny said

"I see" Francis said

"Ano ang injury mo (What is your injury?)" Jenny asked

"Sa arms at sa legs co (My arms and legs)" Francis answered

**Filipino Vocabulary Watch**

1) "Ko" VS "Mo"- In Filipino, Co is the word for my, and mo is the word for your

2) "oo" VS "Opo"- In Filipino, there are two ways to say the word yes. They are "oo" and "Opo", however, there are differences. The word "oo" is to be used while talking with friends , or anyone you know who are younger. "Opo" on the other hand, is to be used with teachers, and those who have higher authority.

Example 1: "oo"

"Si Luna ang abigan mo? (Is Luna your Friend?)" Leo asked

"oo (yes)" Francis said

Example 2: "Opo"

"Si Luna ang abigan mo? (Is Luna your Friend?)" Gym Leader Alex asked

"Opo (yes)" Francis said

3) Today's subject game: Here are the subject pronouns:

Ko- I

Mo- you

Niya -(he/she)

Ka- you guys

Namin- we

Sila- they

**Story time**

"Ano skill level mo?" (What is your skill level?)" Gym leader Jenny asked

"Ako cua ang isa gym badge na" (I have one gym badge now)" Francis answered

"Nice" Jenny said

"Ako ang pokemon trainer. Gusto ko ang gym battle please (I am a pokemon trainer. I want a gym battle please)" Francis said

"Opo. Ako accept mo challenge na (Yes. I accept your challenge now)" Gym leader Jenny said

"Ano ang fixture? (Where is the fixture?)" Francis asked

"Dito sa West Covina (Here in West Covina)" Gym leader Jenny said

"Ok. Battle na" Francis said

**(Outside the medical center)**

Team Angeles went outside to see part 1 of 3 of the battle.

**Battle mode time**

**(Match Day 15: Francis VS Gym leader Jenny)**

**Type: Gym battle, friendly**

**Rules: ALL ON**

**1****st**** possession goes to Francis**

Pokemon chosen

Francis:

Francis the Buizel (Today)

Cheh the Snivy (Friday)

Jenny:

Charmander (Today)

Slugma (Friday)

(Turn one)

Francis brings out Francis the Buizel, while Jenny brings out Charmander.

( Life point distribution- DAY 1)

Francis the Buizel: 500 LP

Slugma: 500 LP

(Francis goes first)

"Good luck na" Francis said

"You too" Jenny

"Buizel use Water Gun" Francis said

Francis the Buizel spawns a water jet from his mouth to attack Charmander. Charmander could not dodge and Charmander takes 80 life point damage

Score Board-DAY 1

Francis the Buizel: 500 LP (80 to 0 point run)

Charmander: 420 LP

(Gym Leader Jenny)

"Charmander use Flamethrower" Jenny said

Charmander spawns a huge flame. Francis the Buizel uses Water Gun to block the attack.

SCORE BOARD- DAY 1

Francis the Buizel: 500 LP (1 block)

Charmander: 420 (Hits: 0 for 1)

(Francis the Trainer)

"Buizel use Water Gun on the ground and float backwards" Francis said

Francis the Buizel uses water gun on the floor and floats in the air backwards toward Charmander.

"Use Water Gun" Francis said

Francis the Buizel uses Water Gun and hits Charmander from behind (This is no offside, since this is not an attempt to injure). The attack deals 100 life point damage.

SCORE BOARD-DAY 1

Francis the Buizel: 500 LP (180 to 0 point run, Hits: 2 for 2)

Charmander: 320 LP (Hits: 0 for 2- 0 percent)

(Gym Leader Jenny)

"Charmander, use Ember" Jenny said

Charmander spawns embers from his mouth and fires toward Francis the Buizel. Francis the Buizel could not dodge in time and took the hit. Francis the Buizel takes 20 Life point damage.

SCORE BOARD- DAY 1- FINAL

Francis the Buizel: 480 LP (180 to 20 point run, Hits: 2 of 2)

Charmander: 320 LP (Hits: 1 for 3- 33 percent)

**Its talking time**

Francis and Gym Leader Jenny are having a great battle at this point. All of a sudden the sky turns dark and purple gas is being emitted from the clouds. Luna and Francis see each other and kiss each other.

"FRANCIS Awww…" Gym Leader Jenny said

A pokemon then slips into Francis's pocket (This is Celebi).

**What does the purple gas do to this battle? Where did it come from? Find out this weekend!**


	64. GB2D2: FRANCIS NOOO! Jenny Challenges!

Welcome to chapter 64 of the story. In today's chapter, part 2 of "Match Day 14: Francis VS Gym leader Jenny". This part of the battle has Francis falling unconscious (you have been warned), but there is a twist in this. What twist, and who is the next enemy? Find out here. Here we go and without further delay…

Francis the Buizel: Bui Buizel Bui (FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!)

**Warnings in this chapter:**

Francis falls unconscious! (100 percent)

French words- beginning only!

Filipino words from Francis and Jenny (translated)

Cliffhanger!

**(Dernières lignes avant l'heure de cloche- Last lines before the bell time)**

SCORE BOARD- DAY 1- FINAL

Francis the Buizel: 480 LP (180 to 20 point run, Hits: 2 of 2)

Charmander: 320 LP (Hits: 1 for 3- 33 percent)

**Field play**

Francis and Gym Leader Jenny are having a great battle at this point. All of a sudden the sky turns dark and purple gas is being emitted from the clouds. Luna and Francis see each other and kiss each other.

"FRANCIS Awww…" Gym Leader Jenny said

A pokemon then slips into Francis's pocket (This is Celebi).

**(Current scene)**

The team is now looking toward the sky as purple gas fills the air. The battle continues between Francis, and Gym leader Jenny.

SCORE BOARD- DAY 2- Starting point

Francis the Buizel: 480 LP (180 to 20 point run, Hits: 2 of 2)

Charmander: 320 LP (Hits: 1 for 3- 33 percent)

Possession: Gym Leader Jenny

"Good luck na (Good luck now)" gym leader Jenny said

"Opo Jenny (yes Jenny)" Francis said

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Jenny yelled

Charmander spawns a flame from his mouth, and aims for Francis the Buizel. Francis the Buizel moves out of the way, and the hit is no good.

SCORE BOARD- DAY 2

Francis the Buizel: 480 LP (180 to 20 point run, Hits: 2 of 2)

Charmander: 320 LP (Hits: 1 for 4- 25 percent)

(Francis the trainer)

"Buizel use Water Gun" Francis said

Francis the Buizel spawns a water jet from his mouth and aims for Charmander. Francis the Buizel hits Charmander for a new high of 120 life point damage.

SCORE BOARD- DAY 2

Francis the Buizel: 480 LP (300 to 0 point run, Hits: 3 of 3- 100 percent, Hit record: 120 LP damage)

Charmander: 200 LP (Hits: 1 for 4- 25 percent)

"Galing Ikaw (You are good)" Jenny said

"Salamat, Jenny (Thank you Jenny)" Francis said

"Nayon ang badge day (Today is badge day)" Jenny said

"Yes" Francis said

(Fast forward)

SCORE BOARD- DAY 2

Francis the Buizel: 480 LP (480 to 0 point run, Hits: 7 of 7- 100 percent, Hit record: 120 LP damage)

Charmander:0 LP (Hits: 1 for 9-18 percent)

"Charmander is unconscious, and is unable to play. Francis and Buizel win game 1" The announcer said

"Salamat, Charmander (Thank you Charmander)" Jenny said

"Thank you my same name counterpart. You may take a break" Francis said to Francis the Buizel

**Unknown Area **

**UP- Unknown Pokemon**

**It's Script time!**

Koffing and another pokemon are watching the battle from a computer via the GAMERS SKY Sports 1 HD live stream. Koffing plans to kill Francis.

Koffing: HAHA, so we have a Filipino boy to kill heh?

Unknown pokemon: Yes we do.

Koffing: How should we kill Francis the trainer?

UP: Poison him! Then eat him!

Koffing: Sure!

UP: Lets go

**Back to the battle, currently in progress **

SCORE BOARD-DAY 2- GAME 2

Cheh the Snivy: 100 LP (Lost 400 LP due to Flamethrower)

Slugma: 500 LP (Huge lead)

Francis recalls Cheh the Snivy, and subs in Francis the Buizel

" Cheh, come back please" Francis said as he called Cheh back to his side

"Buizel, go back in" Francis said as Francis the Buizel comes in

"Lets do this, my same name counter part" Francis the Buizel said

SCORE BOARD-DAY 2- GAME 2

Francis the Buizel: 480 LP (Subbed in)

Slugma: 500 LP (Huge lead)

(Francis the Buizel and Francis the trainer)

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet" Francis said

Francis the Buizel surrounds himself in a well of water, but something appears behind Francis the trainer and attacks him. Francis falls unconscious, but it is what the announcer says that gets Jenny to challenge the call. Team Angeles has no idea that Koffing has attacked Francis.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Francis the trainer is unconscious, and is unable to battle. Therefore, the winner is Jenny" The announcer said as Jenny throws the red challenge flag to challenge the announcer's call.

"I challenge the call!" Jenny yelled as she threw the flag

Everyone watching the battle agree with Jenny's challenge.

"A challenge has been detected. The ruling on the field is Francis fainted and loses" The announcer said as he went to the video area to play the tape.

The referees are now watching the tape. They find that Francis was attacked by Koffing, and this evidence convinces the referee to reverse the call. The referee goes to the middle of the field.

"After further review, Francis the trainer was attacked by a pokemon that did not belong to either trainer. The call is now reversed, however, Jenny being the winner still stands" The announcer said as Jenny threw another challenge flag

"Challenge detected" A referee said

"State your call" Another referee said to Jenny

"Francis wins by hard effort, and never giving up" Jenny said

**Ruling on the field: Jenny wins battle**

"The challenge is accepted" The announcer said as the referee views the whole battle on tape

The referees now agree that Francis did put a lot of effort in winning the battle. The referees want Jenny to know that she did the right thing.

"You did a good deed today" A referee said

"What is it?" Jenny asked

"Wait for the call" The referee said

"After further review, Francis did put a lot of effort into trying to win this battle while injured. Jenny was inspired by his performance, and she likes Francis's attitude. Weather its saving Luna, or saving others from getting hurt. The ruling on the field is reversed, and the winner by effort and performance is Francis the trainer" The announcer said as Jenny got happy.

Team Angeles rushed to Francis's side, and Rouge yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Rouge yelled


	65. Shopping Day in Westfield

Welcome to chapter 65 of this story. In todays chapter, team Angeles treats Francis, after Francis fell unconscious in the last chapter. Gym Leader Jenny will also give Francis the Saving Grace Gym badge for a full effort battle from Francis. Here we go, and without further delay…

Yuneri the Snivy: Snivy Sni (FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Last lines before the bell**

"After further review, Francis did put a lot of effort into trying to win this battle while injured. Jenny was inspired by his performance, and she likes Francis's attitude. Weather its saving Luna, or saving others from getting hurt. The ruling on the field is reversed, and the winner by effort and performance is Francis the trainer" The announcer said as Jenny got happy.

Team Angeles rushed to Francis's side, and Rouge yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Rouge yelled

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis falling unconscious, after Francis was attacked by a unknown pokemon. The team also found out that Gym leader Jenny will give the badge to Francis, after his hard fought battle. Luna calls for a helicopter to take Francis to the medical center. Jenny follows the team to make sure Francis is safe.

**5 minutes from medical center**

The team is now five minutes away from the medical center in the Westfield Medical Center. The team hopes that Francis will survive the attack he took. The team is now on the I-10 Westbound exiting near the Westfield mall (This mall will be our shopping center during the "Koffing VS Francis and Luna" saga). The team drives into the medical center to bring Francis in to be evaluated by Nurse Ken. Nurse Ken takes Francis inside to a medical room.

**Westfield Medical Center**

The team is now inside the medical center to see if Francis will survive the attack he took. Nurse Ken puts the medical tools on Francis to evaluate him. Nurse Ken finds out that the poison attack was not as bad as he taught.

**(Nurse Ken's evaluation on Francis the trainer)**

Condition: Unstable/ Critical (Francis is unconscious and poisoned)

Poison percentage in Francis's body: 19.2 percent

Chance of death: 0 percent

Revival chance within the next 10 hours: 10 percent

Nurse Ken tells team Angeles that Francis will survive, and will revive the next day. Nurse Ken also tells the team to take a tour of the Westfield Shopping center. The team agrees.

**Westfield Shopping Center**

**(I will make up the stores, but Westfield is a real place in California)**

Team Angeles is now at the shopping center without Francis. The team looks at the different shopping malls and their offerings. They spot another person waiting for them. It happens to be Amanda, who happens to be Francis's friend in economics class (Yes, I really have economics). Amanda wears a blue shirt, and red shorts. She also has blue shoes, and green socks. She takes the team on the tour.

"Hi. You must be team Angeles. I have an I pad team tracking app to see you guys" Amanda said

"Yes we are, but Francis is unconscious" Luna said

"I see" Amanda said

"Are you related to Francis?" Leo asked

"I am his friend in economics class" Amanda said

"Wow. Its all about the money" Opal said

"Yes it is" Amanda said

"Can we go on a tour?" Luna asked

"Yes we shall" Amanda said as the team walked to the first store

**Westfield Medical center**

The doctors are still evaluating Francis's condition. Nurse Ken saw the first update period, and saw that Francis's blood loss is 10 percent. Nurse Ken will tell the tea later.

**Shopping Center- I will do the first 2 stores this chapter, then the rest in tomorrow's chapter**

Team Angeles has entered their first store called "Healing Nation".

"This store is known as healing nation, and here, you can buy potions, recovery items, and even revival items" Amanda said

"That's nice. We might need some of these items later" Luna said

"This is a great shopping mall" Shafiq said

"Oh yes" Amanda said as the team went to the next store.

The team walks to the next store known as " Pokemon Station".

"This store is for the pokemon, known as Pokemon Station. This store offers health items that are only for pokemon" Amanda said

The team looks at the store and are amazed at the size. The team steps out to see the other see more of the stores and offerings.

The team steps outside to see the sky turning dark, with dark clouds. The team heads toward the medical center to seek shelter.

**Tomorrow: A storm in the Westfield area is coming, but this is not a normal rainstorm. This rain storm has poisonous rain areas. Will the team be able to stay inside the medical center? Find out starting tomorrow.**


	66. Francis Stabbed by a Knife!

Welcome to chapter 66 of this story. In this chapter, a storm is here, and it is a poisonous storm as well. Francis is still unconscious in the Westfield medical center. Luna also gets her Buizel pokemon. Here we go, and with out further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Warnings in the chapter:**

**Koffing uses Knives to attack the unconscious Francis**

**Blood is in this chapter**

**(Last lines before the bell)**

"This store is for the pokemon, known as Pokemon Station. This store offers health items that are only for pokemon" Amanda said

The team looks at the store and are amazed at the size. The team steps out to see the other see more of the stores and offerings.

The team steps outside to see the sky turning dark, with dark clouds. The team heads toward the medical center to seek shelter.

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles is now inside the Westfield medical center, after dark clouds rolled into the Los Angeles county line. The team knows that the storm is coming. The rain starts falling down, but the rain is purple. Luna knows that purple equals poison.

"I see poisonous rain" Luna said

"Lets watch the weather forecast" Leo said

The team watches the GAMERS SKY News broadcast to listen to the weather report. The report looks bad.

**GAMERS SKY News studio**

Today's News anchors (Today only)

Jeff the Squirtle

Jen the Chickorita

Jackie the Snivy- Weather Forecaster

"We see clouds in the distance, and we may see rain" Jeff said

" Lets turn to Jackie for more on this weather" Jen said as the camera turns toward Jackie to start the weather forecasting

"Ok ladies and gentlemen. The weather is about to go from rain to poisonous rain. The reason is the low pressure system is now headed this way to bring the rain, but a pokemon is also the cause of the poisonous rain. The Pokemon National Weather service has issued a Poison rain watch until 9 PM Thursday. This effects all of Los Angeles County. Everyone is urged to stay home, and not to venture outside. Once you get hit by this rain, you will end up in the medical center. The poison content is strong. That's all for now" Jackie said

**Westfield Medical center**

Team Angeles has just watched the weather report and they have learned that they will not be able to go out for a while. The team decides to monitor Francis. Jenny decides to stay with team Angeles for the time being.

**4:10 PM**

The team is now monitoring Francis's condition. The team finds out that Francis will survive, but Francis is poisoned. The team hopes nothing will weaken Francis's current condition. The team goes to the dining area to grab something to eat.

**4:50PM**

The team is now back in Francis's medical room. Nurse Ken comes in to make another condition update.

UPDATE ON FRANCIS (Second update)

Condition: Serious/ Stable (Francis is still unconscious, but medicine is responding)

Poison in Francis's body: 10.9 percent

Chance of reviving: 0

The team sees the report on the paper that nurse Ken gives them, and find out that Francis is getting better.

**5:30PM**

The team now waits for news updates on the rain, but what they got is news on their new enemy.

(GAMERS SKY NEWS Studio)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have breaking news for this afternoon. Koffing, who attacked Francis the trainer and made him faint, has just been spotted near the Westfield medical center. If you are near the area, lock all doors and windows now!" Jen yelled

(WESTFIELD MEDICAL CENTER)

**Blood Warning ahead**

The team is now helping the nurses lock the doors and windows, but Koffing is in the medical center undetected, and is about to strike Francis while Francis is unconscious. Koffing takes out a knife and stabs Francis on his left leg. Koffing then spreads poison gas, and a lot of the gas enters Francis's body (expect at least a 60 percent jump in Friday's chapter). Koffing then stabs Francis on the right leg. A lot of blood is coming out of Francis's legs. The saving grace in this play is that the medical room alarm sounded. Koffing runs out of the medical center. Luna hears the alarm and goes to the room. When Luna arrives, she yells the two words that the team hates.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled

**Tonight: I shall reveal my update schedule for the month of my birthday, October. **

**Friday: With Francis badly injured, can Francis still revive the next day? Find out on Friday.**


	67. October Update Schedule

Welcome to the update schedule. These are the dates I will update in October (keep in mind that this will change).

1) Oct. 5 to 7: Chapters 67 to 70

2) Oct. 12 to 14: Chapters 71 to 73

3) Oct. 19 to 21: Chapters 74 to 76

4) Oct. 25: Special chapter (Birthday chapter- part 1)

5) Oct. 26: Special chapter (Birthday chapter part 2)

6) Oct 27 and 28: Chapters 77 and 78 (Early morning chapters)


	68. Francis Recovers, New Threat!

Welcome to chapter 67 of the story. In this chapter, Francis revives and gets to receive his second gym badge. Koffing also issues a challenge, and there are new characters in town. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

There will be Luna X Francis X Opal

**Last lines before the bell time**

The team is now helping the nurses lock the doors and windows, but Koffing is in the medical center undetected, and is about to strike Francis while Francis is unconscious. Koffing takes out a knife and stabs Francis on his left leg. Koffing then spreads poison gas, and a lot of the gas enters Francis's body (expect at least a 60 percent jump in Friday's chapter). Koffing then stabs Francis on the right leg. A lot of blood is coming out of Francis's legs. The saving grace in this play is that the medical room alarm sounded. Koffing runs out of the medical center. Luna hears the alarm and goes to the room. When Luna arrives, she yells the two words that the team hates.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled

**Current Scene**

Fixture: Westfield Medical Center

Time: 9AM

Luna has just witnessed Francis bleeding from various areas of his body. Luna tries to play doctor to save Francis, but she has no idea that Francis's bleeding has gone from bad to severe. Nurse Ken walks in to try to help Francis out.

"This looks bad" Nurse Ken said

"Is there a way to save Francis?" Luna asked

"Yes, but it will take a while" Nurse Ken said

"I hope that Francis will not die from this "Leo said

" I hope not too. We must help him now, so I shall ask all of you to wait in the waiting room" nurse Ken said

(WAITING ROOM IN MEDICAL CENTER)

The team is now in the waiting room, hoping for good news on Francis, but they have waited for 2 hours, and no news has surfaced. The team then watches the SKY News report to see the news for the day.

(GAMERS SKY NEWS STUDIO)

(Breaking news sound bite plays)

Announcer: This is SKY News at 5PM in high definition, with live breaking news.

Rick the Xatu: Welcome to Sky News at 5. I am Rick the Xatu.

Suyapa the Sunflowera: I am Suyapa the Sunflowera

Rick: We start with breaking news out of the Westfield area where Francis the trainer was attacked harshly with a knife, and the suspect is very well known. Koffing has been known to attack defenseless trainers who are already unconscious, and by attacking, Koffing takes advantage of the situation.

Suyapa: As of today, Francis is in critical condition, and his blood loss is over 70 percent. All we know is that the nurses are now working and hoping to have Francis recover.

Rick: We just got word that Koffing is headed to the Los Angeles area, and is attempting to rob Francis of all his stuff. If you see Koffing, please give the pokemon police a call right away.

(WESTFIELD MEDICAL CENTER)

Team Angeles has just learned what Koffing can do against defenseless trainers. They also found out that Koffing has killed 10 defenseless trainers without getting noticed. Team Angeles wants Koffing away from the streets.

(Francis's medical room)

Nurse Ken is now working to help Francis recover from the blood loss. The nurses then see Francis's pocket wiggle. A Celebi comes out and sees Francis unconscious, and bleeding. Celebi wants to help the doctors by using Healing Wish. Celebi uses the move and the heart monitor has Francis's blood pressure going back to normal, and the blood loss is now less than 20 percent, plus, the poison content in Francis's body is now 0 percent. Celebi also faints (Healing Wish second effect). The nurses clear the way to see if Francis will revive. Francis revives just seconds later.

"Where am I?" Francis asked as he started reviving

"Get the team!" Nurse Ken said

"Right" Nurse number 2 said

Team Angeles heads into the room to see that Francis is conscious again. The team also included another person, who has a Riolu. His name is Kyio (Biolu's OC). Kyio comes in to see that Francis is alive and well. Luna talks to Francis.

Its Script time

Luna: You are ok

Francis: Yes I am.

Luna: I taught you were going to die!

Francis: No Luna, remember the saying. If we die today…

Luna: We die together as one.

Francis: You are the one I love (Kisses Luna)

Luna: (Kisses Francis)

Script time ends

"Its good to see you alive again" Jason said

"My abigan (My friend)" Jenny said

"Oh, Ikaw ang gym leader sa Santa Barbara City (You are the gym leader of Santa Barbara City)" Francis said

"Yes" Jenny said

"Team Angeles, you have a package delivered" A member of Team Sun said

"Thanks Angelica" Luna said

"I hope Koffing gets off the streets" Angelica said

"Me too" Luna said

Luna opens the package, and finds out it was from Koffing.

"Francis is a total loser. He does not deserve you. If you dare to come to your home field of "Los Angeles Field", Francis will die!" The note read

**Los Angeles Field- The baseball stadium I made up for the city of Los Angeles**

The team wants Koffing out of the streets before he actually kills Francis for sure.

**Tomorrow: A note with a fear inside. Can Team Angeles go back to the Los Angeles area and hope that Koffing does NOT kill Francis for sure? Find out tomorrow.**

**Team Sun- These are 1 of our friendly teams. They also want Koffing away from the streets. They will team up with team Angeles later. Angelica is the only human on team Sun.**


	69. Luna Saves Kristen From Fainting Spell!

Welcome to chapter 68 of the story. In today's chapter, Team Angeles accepts the challenge from Koffing to return to Los Angeles to play baseball. Koffing also attempts to kill Francis, but has no idea that Francis has acquired a legendary pokemon. Here we go, and without further delay…

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Last lines before the bell time**

"I hope Koffing gets off the streets" Angelica said

"Me too" Luna said

Luna opens the package, and finds out it was from Koffing.

"Francis is a total loser. He does not deserve you. If you dare to come to your home field of "Los Angeles Field", Francis will die!" The note read

**Current Scene**

Fixture: Westfield Area

Time: 10 AM

Luna has just read a threatening note to the team, and she wants Koffing out of the streets of Los Angeles. She also tells the team that Francis will have to be transferred to the Los Angeles Medical Center to be with the team.

"We need to go back to LA to defeat Koffing. We also need Francis to be transferred to the LA Medical Center" Luna said to Nurse Ken.

"We will transfer him to the LA Medical Center as soon as you guys move" Nurse Ken said

"We are moving in two minutes" Jason said

"Let's do this" Leo said

**Los Angeles Medical Center- Transfer Call Line**

Nurse Jenny is on her lunch break, when her cell phone rings.

"Hello, this is nurse Jenny of LA" Nurse Jenny said

"Hi. This is Nurse Ken of Westfield. I am calling because a patient by the name of Francis needs to be transferred there to be with the team" Nurse Ken said

"Ok. We will bring in a helicopter right now" Nurse Jenny said

"Ok." Nurse Ken said

**I-10 Westbound to Los Angeles**

Team Angeles is now on the freeway to Los Angeles. The team hopes that Francis will be ok, and will be transferred. The team is now 3.9 miles from the US 101 and the I- 5 North freeways, when along the way, they spot pokemon injured on the I-605 on ramp. The team exits the freeway to get to High street (I made this up). Team Angeles sees the pokemon walk to them.

**High Street (West Covina, CA)**

The pokemon on the on-ramp are approaching the team. Luna see's a Buizel, while Leo see's a Chimchar. They talk to each other.

"Are you guys ok?" Luna asked the Buizel

"Koffing…attacked us, and…he injured us….including Francis" The Buizel said

"How do you know Francis?" Leo asked

"I know him because…..I found…out that…he loved a girl…by the name of Luna" The Buizel said

"That would be me" Luna said

"No way" The Buizel said

"Yes I am" Luna said

"Koffing injured me….by…using a knife. He….cut…..my arm off" The Buizel said

"No way. Koffing will go down" Luna said

"I…want to…..be with you….and Francis" The Buizel said

"Ok. Come aboard" Luna said

"Thank you Luna… you..are so kind" The Buizel said

"I want to name you Jem the Buizel" Luna said

"That is fine with me" The Buizel said

Luna now has Jem the Buizel as a partner.

Leo also made a friend. Leo's new friend is Chimchar.

The team now continues to go to Los Angeles

**Los Angeles Field- 50 minutes after Francis was transferred, and the team met their new partners.**

Team Angeles has now arrived at Los Angeles Field to accept Koffing's challenge. Koffing shows up with a glove and a baseball bat.

"Hello team Angeles" Koffing said in a evil manner

"What do you want to do with Francis?" Luna asked in a demanding way

"I want to kill him for his kindness" Koffing said in a evil manner

"I will not tell you where he is" Luna said

"I see you have accepted my challenge. If you all lose, Francis will die!" Koffing yelled while laughing

"Whatever" Luna said

**For this chapter, we have the first inning**

**Innings- This is a term in baseball. An inning is to see which team is going. There are 9 innings, and there is a top, and bottom of a inning. Visitors bat at the top of a inning, while the home team bats at the bottom of the inning. 3 outs will end the inning.**

**Extra innings- If the score is tied at the end of the 9****th**** inning, the first team to score a run will win in extra innings.**

**Fair Ball- If the ball is it inside the park, near the foul line, then it is a fair ball.**

**AB- Short for "At Bat"**

**S- Strikes**

**B- Balls**

**O- Outs**

**Match Day 15**

Type: Baseball

Teams: Team Angeles VS Koff it Up

Pokemon can bat as well.

**(GAMERS SKY SPORTS TEAM AREA)**

"Welcome to all of you baseball fans. I am Jack the Riolu, and my partner for today is Frank the Chimchar"

Frank: This game is between Team Angeles and Team Koff It Up

Jack: This baseball battle is a challenge from Koffing, who says that if Team Angeles losses, then Francis the trainer dies!

Frank: I hope team Angeles wins.

Jack: Here we go with the first pitch

**AB: Koffing**

**S- 0**

**B-0**

**O-0**

Jack: Luna throws a fastball, and Koffing can't hit the ball. That is registered as strike 1.

**Strikes (1)**

Frank: Luna goes for the curve ball. Koffing hits the ball to the right field area, but Jason is there to make the catch. Koffing is out of this inning.

**Outs: 1 of 3**

**AB: Purrloin**

Frank: Luna throws a change -up. Purrloin misses for strike one.

**Strikes: 1**

Jack: Luna goes for the fastball. Purrloin hits it to center, but Shafiq is there to make the catch, and makes out number two.

**Outs: 2 of 3**

AB: Gastly

Jack: Luna throws a fastball. Gastly hits it to the pitchers box, and Luna throws to first base holder, Opal to get out of the inning. That will do it, and we are midway in the first, and the score is 0-0.

(The crowd of 14,000 people cheer loudly)

**AB: Luna for team Angeles**

**Pitching: Koffing**

Jack: Koffing coughs up a fastball. Luna hits it, and a deep fly ball to right field, Purrloin tries to get it, but this ball is gone! Luna gets a home run to begin the scoring. Team Angeles leads 1 to 0.

(The crowd cheers)

**AB: Leo**

Frank: Koffing coughs up a curveball. Leo hits the ball, and this ball is hit deep to center, and this ball is also gone! Another home run for team Angeles, and the score is now 2 to 0.

(The crowd happily cheers)

**AB: Serenity Bell**

Frank: Serenity is ready to bat. Koffing coughs up a fast ball. Serenity Bell hits it, and it flies to the near wall center area. That will go as a long single, since Purrloin is there to pass the ball to Koffing.

**On base: Serenity (2****nd****)**

**AB: Jason**

Jack: Jason is ready to bat now. Koffing coughs up a slow curve ball. Jason sees it coming, and hits it. This ball is on its way to the triple area. Purrloin gets to it late, as the ball drops. This will go as a triple, and Jason will get an RBI (Run Batted In) double. The score is now 3 to 0, in favor of team Angeles.

**On Base: Jason (2****nd****)**

**AB: Opal**

Frank: Opal is at bat now. Koffing coughs up a fastball. Opal hits it, and the ball is hit into the single territory. Opal remains at first, while Jason advances to third.

**On Base: Jason (3****rd**** Base), Serenity (1****st****)**

**AB: Francis the Lucario**

Jack: This pokemon ladies and gentlemen, is batting for Francis the trainer. Francis the trainer is unconscious in the LA medical center. We hope that Francis the trainer is ok, and will revive soon. Koffing aims toward Francis the Lucario. Francis the Lucario is attacked by the ball. He lost 450 life points, but will take first base due to the hit, and now Koffing is in trouble, as the bases are loaded.

**On Base: Bases loaded**

**AB: Jem the Buizel**

Frank: Jem the Buizel is owned by Luna. Jem is ready to bat. Koffing throws a curve ball. Jem is hit on her tail, and now advances to first base, meaning that Jason will move to home base to make the score 4 to 0.

**On Base: Bases loaded**

**AB: Kristen**

Jack: This girl is Francis's cousin. Kristen is now ready to bat. Koffing coughs up a inside slider. Kristen hits the ball, and guess where this ball is going. The ball is going to the center wall, and if its out, it's a grand slam. The ball is GONE! That is a GRAND SLAM! Kristen hits 4 runs in to make the score 8 to 0. Koffing's team did not even register an out yet.

Frank: Look at what Koffing is powering up. Its poison gas.

Jack: I hope team Angeles knows whats coming their way.

(ON THE FIELD)

Team Angeles is now in danger as poison gas from Koffing is traveling their way. The team is not fast enough to avoid the gas as Kristen is in the middle. In a effort to save Kristen from fainting. Luna pushes Kristen out of the gas to take the attack. Luna faints on contact…..

**Tomorrow: Luna has just saved Kristen from a terrible fainting spell. Coming up tomorrow on the show, can Luna revive in time, also, Francis goes to the ball park to play, and the crowd loves it, but once he finds out that Luna fell unconscious, how will he react? Find out tomorrow.**

**One shot: I am planning to make a one shot. This one shot is just Francis and his dad. What happens if Francis's dad took out all of his frustration of losing the gamers cup on Francis? Probably something bad. Find out soon. This one shot is set for next week.**


	70. The Winning Slam

Welcome to chapter 69 of the story. In this chapter, Francis revives and goes to play baseball with the team, but he has no idea that Luna is unconscious, and is unable to play. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything.

**Last lines before the bell**

Team Angeles is now in danger as poison gas from Koffing is traveling their way. The team is not fast enough to avoid the gas as Kristen is in the middle. In a effort to save Kristen from fainting. Luna pushes Kristen out of the gas to take the attack. Luna faints on contact….

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Luna fainting, after she saved Kristen. Kristen carries Luna off the field to make sure that she wont be further harmed. Kristen does not like what Koffing did. She yells at Koffing.

"How dare you attack an innocent girl!" Kristen yelled

"Whatever! We will kill Francis and that is final!" Koffing yelled

"You wouldn't dare!" Kristen yelled

"Watch me! Once he revives, I will make sure he dies!" Koffing yelled

The crowd was booing Koffing

"BOOOO!" A member of the audience yelled

"Koffing is not a good guy" Another member said

The audience then hears static on the big TV screen. He audience has no idea that Francis has revived and will be in the ball park. The audience cheers.

"Francis rules!" A member said

"Francis is a tough cookie" Another member said

"Even if Francis faints, he stays strong in his heart, and mind" Another member said

The audience notices that Francis is in the parking lot area. The audience cheers on as Francis is near the entrance to the ball park. The audience listens to the announcer make it official.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the one captain of team Angeles. He is a true hero. He is Francis the trainer!" The announcer yelled as the entire ball park was on a cheering frenzy. The audience gives Francis an standing ovation to make sure that Gengar knows that a true hero has arrived.

Francis gives the crowd kisses. He is also with Nurse Jenny, and Nurse Ken. The nurses make sure that Francis is ok, and will make it safely to the dugout to bat. The batting order stated that Yuneri the Snivy is to bat next, but the crowd wanted Francis to bat. Francis also sees that Luna is unconscious. Francis yells at the one who made him and Luna fall unconscious.

"How dare you!" Francis yelled

"Whatever boy! I want you at bat so I can kill ya!" Koffing yelled in a evil voice

"At bat, yes. Kill me, not in a million years!" Francis yelled

"We shall see about that" Francis said

**(Advance to 9****th**** inning (Bottom))**

**Score: Level at 8**

**AB: Francis**

**On base: Loaded**

**Next: Leo**

**Outs: 2 of 3**

**If Francis gets a hit, team Angeles wins this game.**

**(GAMERS SKY SPORTS TEAM)**

Jack: We are now at the bottom of the inning, and Francis is back!

Frank: That is right. Francis is a strong person. He will help team Angeles win this game.

Jack: Koffing coughs up curve ball. Francis hits the ball, but the ball is hit backward, and is out of play (Foul ball- 1 strike).

Frank: It looks like Koffing is mocking Francis down there by talking in his face.

Jack: Koffing has to be careful here.

Frank: Koffing coughs up a Fast Ball. Francis hits the ball to the right field area, but the ball is outside of the white line, and is therefore a foul ball, and that is two strikes.

The crowd stands up to give Francis a supporting hand. Team Angeles even stands up to give Francis a hand. Francis has no idea that he is about to fall unconscious again as Koffing is attempting to use on the ball.

Jack: It looks like Koffing is using Poison Gas on the ball to try to knock Francis unconscious again. Koffing coughs up a fastball. Francis hits it, and the gas spreads throughout Francis's area. Francis can be seen coughing, but everyone is cheering, and that is because Francis hits the ball toward center, and if it goes over the wall, team Angeles wins the game. The ball is going, and going, and this ball is GONE! A Grand Slam for Francis, and that wins the game. The final score is 12 to 8, but I hope Francis is ok.

Frank: The poison gas has cleared to reveal that Francis is barely conscious, and is coughing a lot. He deserves a rest though because of the homerun. Leo is now carrying Francis to the locker room to be examined by coach Rena.

(Team Locker room)

Team Angeles is now in the locker room to see if Francis will be ok. Coach Rena congratulated the team, but when she saw Francis barley conscious, she knew that something happened.

"Francis is barely conscious" Coach Rena said

"yes. He was attacked by Koffing" Leo said

"Luna is also unconscious" Coach Rena said

"Koffing attacked her too" Leo said

"I was saved by her" Kristen said

"Who helped win the game?" Coach Rena asked

"Francis did" Leo said

"Nice" Coach Rena said

The team has no idea that Koffing is on his way to Francis's house in Los Angeles to rob him of his stuff.

**Friday: **

**1) Koffing is attempting to rob Francis. Coming up on the show, can Team Angeles fins a way to stop Koffing, and save Francis's stuff? Find out on Friday.**

**2) We also have a one shot: What if Francis's dad named Rio, took out his frustration in losing in the Gamers Cup on Francis? Will Francis be injured? Find out. This will also start my collection of one shots.**


	71. Francis Attacked Again! Charlie Enters!

Welcome to chapter 70 of this story. In this chapter , Francis and Luna fall unconscious, and Francis gets robbed by Koffing in the tram base in Los Angeles. I also will **delay **the one shot collection until tomorrow. Here we go, and without further delay….

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Warnings in this chapter:**

**Fainting Chances: **

Francis and Luna (100 percent- Luna and Francis slipped unconscious after the baseball game)

**Blood Chances: Francis the trainer**

Koffing stabs Francis's right leg!

**Happy news: New characters enter**

**(Last lines before the bell time)**

Team Angeles is now in the locker room to see if Francis will be ok. Coach Rena congratulated the team, but when she saw Francis barley conscious, she knew that something happened.

"Francis is barely conscious" Coach Rena said

"yes. He was attacked by Koffing" Leo said

"Luna is also unconscious" Coach Rena said

"Koffing attacked her too" Leo said

"I was saved by her" Kristen said

"Who helped win the game?" Coach Rena asked

"Francis did" Leo said

"Nice" Coach Rena said

The team has no idea that Koffing is on his way to Francis's house in Los Angeles to rob him of his stuff.

**Current scene**

Team Angeles has just finished talking with Coach Rena. They find out that Francis has slipped unconscious while they were talking. The team checks Francis out to make sure he will be ok. Team Angeles will try to transport Francis to the team base area to get monitored by Nurse Jenny. Little did the team know, Koffing is on his way to attack Francis's room, and Koffing will stab Francis on his right leg.

**I-5 Northbound to Team Angeles Base**

The team is now on the way to the team base. They are all watching the heart beat sensor on Francis, making sure he is on, and not going to die. Team Angeles is now at the team base passport entrance. The team is now about to witness a robbery as soon as they get into Francis's room.

**Team Base- Passport Entrance**

The team has just checked back in to the base. Everyone in the base is greeting the team. Team Angeles takes the unconscious Francis, but what they see when they get to Francis's room is not what they want. They spot Francis's games on the floor, a French 2 book missing, and there was a boy with a Mewtwo who was fighting someone inside the closet. The boy then attacks the unknown someone by kicking. It turns out that Koffing was in the closet. Koffing comes out with a knife. Koffing then tries to attack the boy, but his Mewtwo protected him by using Psychic. Mewtwo controlled Koffing's body, and forced Koffing to move out to face the team that he hurt.

"Koffing! You are done for now!" Leo yelled

"Whatever!" Koffing yelled

"What did you just say?" The boy with the Mewtwo asked

"How dare you!" Koffing yelled

Koffing uses Poison Gas in the room. The gas spreads throughout the room. The gas enters Leo's body. Leo starts coughing, and his breathing becomes hard. Leo somehow stays conscious and fights back against Koffing.

"How dare you poison us!" Leo yelled

"No, How dare Francis and Luna kiss each other!" Koffing yelled

"Excuse me! Luna and Francis are innocent, they never deserve to faint like this!" Leo yelled

"No, they are not!" Koffing yelled

They love each other!" Leo yelled

"No, they hate each other!" Koffing yelled

Leo started to get angry when Koffing yelled those words. Leo attacks Koffing by punching him. Koffing uses his magic button to suck the life out of Leo, but what Koffing didn't know is that Francis's room has a life steam deflector to make sure that no pokemon can gain a life point advantage during battle. Koffing's plan has backfired. Koffing gets mad, and attacks the unconscious Francis, and Koffing attacks Francis very hard.

**Blood level: 3**

Koffing gets through Leo by pushing him aside, and locking him in a cage that will suck the life out of the victim. Koffing takes out his knife. The rest of team Angeles try to protect Francis, but Koffing attacks them and locks them in the cages. Luna revives on her bed to find out that Francis is about to be attacked. Luna sees the knife coming down on Francis's right arm. Luna sticks out her arm to protect Francis from pain (for the moment). The boy with the Mewtwo attacks Koffing, and has stopped the attack. The boy happens to be wearing blue pants, and a blue shirt. His name is Charlie. Charlie decides to save Luna from harm. Charlie tries to save Francis, but he was too late as Koffing used the sharp end of the knife to stab Francis's right leg. Blood is now seen running down Francis's leg. Koffing then attacks Francis's arms. More blood can be seen running down from Francis's arm. The giving grace for Francis and the team is the alarm in Francis's room. Koffing then grabs all of Francis's stuff, puts them in a bag, and runs away. All the nurses see what happen. Charlie then releases the team from the cages. Luna says the words that no one, especially in Los Angeles, wants to say.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yelled

**Tomorrow:**

**The one shot collection begins**

**Luna gets Kidnapped**

**Healing Water move introduced**


	72. Luna Goes Missing by Unknown Pokemon!

Welcome to chapter 71 of the story. In this chapter, Luna gets kidnapped, and a new pokemon move is introduced to you all. We also will start the one shot collection tonight (if my plan is on track). Here we go, and without further delay….

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Last lines before the bell time**

Koffing gets through Leo by pushing him aside, and locking him in a cage that will suck the life out of the victim. Koffing takes out his knife. The rest of team Angeles try to protect Francis, but Koffing attacks them and locks them in the cages. Luna revives on her bed to find out that Francis is about to be attacked. Luna sees the knife coming down on Francis's right arm. Luna sticks out her arm to protect Francis from pain (for the moment). The boy with the Mewtwo attacks Koffing, and has stopped the attack. The boy happens to be wearing blue pants, and a blue shirt. His name is Charlie. Charlie decides to save Luna from harm. Charlie tries to save Francis, but he was too late as Koffing used the sharp end of the knife to stab Francis's right leg. Blood is now seen running down Francis's leg. Koffing then attacks Francis's arms. More blood can be seen running down from Francis's arm. The giving grace for Francis and the team is the alarm in Francis's room. Koffing then grabs all of Francis's stuff, puts them in a bag, and runs away. All the nurses see what happen. Charlie then releases the team from the cages. Luna says the words that no one, especially in Los Angeles, wants to say.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yelled

**Current Scene**

Luna has just witnessed Francis bleeding because of Koffing's attack with a knife. Luna is getting worried. The nurses rush to Francis's location. Rouge even tries to play doctor.

"We need to get to Francis's room. Please clear the way!" All the nurses yelled as they ran into Francis's room.

"He is bleeding!" Rouge yelled

"I hope he does not die" Luna said

"Me to" Leo said

The nurses are now in Francis's room examining his condition. The doctors notice that Francis has lost at least 60 percent of blood. The doctors state to the team that Francis will be unconscious for at least 3 days to 4 days.

"Guys, we have determined that Francis's blood loss will result in at least 4 days of unconsciousness" Nurse Jenny said

"I guess that this attack is a major one" Luna said

"Yes it is" nurse Jack said

"What are his chances of dying?" Leo asked

"None" Nurse Jack said

"That's good" Shafiq said

Celebi appears behind Francis's area. Celebi can not believe that his trainer is unconscious at this point. Celebi also picks up Francis the Buizel's pokeball, and releases him. Francis the Buizel comes out to talk with Celebi.

**Script time**

Francis the Buizel: Hello Celibi

Celebi: Hello Francis the Buizel

Francis the Buizel: I hope Francis, my same name counter part, will be ok

Celebi: Me too

Francis the Buizel: Did you need to talk to me?

Celebi: Yes

Francis the Buizel: What is it about?

Celebi: I want to make a new combo

Francis the Buizel: What kind of combo?

Celebi: A healing move combo for the team

Francis the Buizel: What moves are required?

Celebi: My Healing Wish, and your Water Gun.

Francis the Buizel: Is that going to make Healing Water?

Celebi: Yes. The effect of this move is that once this move is used, all teammates gain 1,000 life points each, however, Francis the trainer faints after the healing spell is casted.

Francis the Buizel: I see.

Celebi: Ok, do you want it?

Francis the Buizel: Yes I do.

**End of script time**

Francis the Buizel is now excited to learn the new move, but he knows that his trainer must sacrifice himself to do this. Celebi makes sure that Francis the Buizel does not get too excited.

**5:58 PM**

The team is now in the family room of the base. They are hoping that Francis will be ok. Luna is concerned about her boyfriend.

"I just hope Francis is ok. After all those times he saved me, I just hope he will revive soon" Luna said while crying

"I am sure he will be ok" Leo said while trying to calm his sister down

"Me too" Serenity said

"He is my friend too" Charlie said

"Me too" Shafiq said

The team now hope that a round of "FIFA 13" can calm them down a little bit.

**6:15- After the game**

The team has just finished the "FIFA 13" game. Luna is now ready to grab a meal to eat with the team. The team follows her to eat something. Minutes into dinner tough, someone entered through the passport entrance without detection. The team hopes that they are safe, but what is about to happen is going to make Francis's condition worse.

**6:40- After the unknown pokemon entered through the passport entrance**

The unknown subject is now moments away from trying to make Francis's unconsciousness longer. Luna can sense the danger, and tries to fight off the subject. Luna can only get as far as punching the subject. The subject attacks Luna, and puts its paw over Luna's mouth to prevent her from calling for help. The subject drags Luna into a sound proof room.

**7:01PM- Luna in danger**

The subject locks the sound proof room to make sure that no one can help Luna. The pokemon then grabs Luna's arm, and attacks her with Shadow Ball. Luna screams in pain, but no one can hear her. Luna then felt her arm bones crack, as her arm is now injured. Luna punches the subject with her good hand, but the pokemon blocks the attack, and counters with another Shadow Ball. The attack hits Luna's right leg. Luna felt her leg bones crack, and now her right leg is injured. Luna holds on to her leg in pain. The pokemon then uses Wrap on Luna's neck to make Luna fall unconscious. Luna tries to fight through the attack. Luna summons out her Chickorita. The pokemon then tightens the grip on Luna's neck to make Luna fall unconscious faster. Luna's Chickorita tries helping her trainer, but the Wrap attack has damage Luna enough to make Luna fall to the floor, unconscious, but the nightmare, has just begun, as the pokemon uses a bag to take Luna away from the base.

**10PM- Team Angeles has no idea that Luna is missing**

The team is wondering what is happening to Luna. They hope that she comes back soon, but what is about to happen, will make this adventure longer….

**Tonight (Before 10 PM):**

**One Shot collection begins**

**Tomorrow: Luna is missing! Can team Angeles find her? Will Francis revive early? Find out**


	73. Journey to Fresno, California!

Welcome to chapter 72 of this story. In today's chapter, the quest to save Luna begins, and the Lake trio makes an appearance to be with the team. Mesprit wants to be with Luna, but with Luna missing, who will Mesprit go with for the mean time? Find out here. Here we go, and without further delay….

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Last lines before the bell time**

The subject locks the sound proof room to make sure that no one can help Luna. The pokemon then grabs Luna's arm, and attacks her with Shadow Ball. Luna screams in pain, but no one can hear her. Luna then felt her arm bones crack, as her arm is now injured. Luna punches the subject with her good hand, but the pokemon blocks the attack, and counters with another Shadow Ball. The attack hits Luna's right leg. Luna felt her leg bones crack, and now her right leg is injured. Luna holds on to her leg in pain. The pokemon then uses Wrap on Luna's neck to make Luna fall unconscious. Luna tries to fight through the attack. Luna summons out her Chickorita. The pokemon then tightens the grip on Luna's neck to make Luna fall unconscious faster. Luna's Chickorita tries helping her trainer, but the Wrap attack has damage Luna enough to make Luna fall to the floor, unconscious, but the nightmare, has just begun, as the pokemon uses a bag to take Luna away from the base.

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles is now looking around the base for Luna. They have no idea that Luna is unconscious, and is missing from the base. Leo checks the sound proof game media room to see clues. What he finds will take this team to a northern California city.

"Guys, come here" Leo said

The team goes to Leo's location to spot a map, and a cell phone. The team investigates the items.

"There is a map here" Leo said

"I see" Charlie said

"The map has an arrow pointing to a location north of here" Shafiq said

The arrow points toward Fresno, California, which is at least a 4 hour drive. The team also spots on note, and when they read it, it made them want to save Luna as fast as possible.

"If you dare to save your girlfriend, you will die!" The note read

Leo notices that this note is directed toward Francis, since the words "your girlfriend" are in the note.

"Luna and Francis are in danger!" Leo yelled

"We need to save Luna" Jason said

All of a sudden, three fairy pokemon appear. One of them is familiar since Gengar's memories were erased by this one. The other two are new to them. Uxie talks to the team.

"Hello, we meet again, team Angeles" Uxie said

"Hello Uxie" Leo said

"I see you have a dangerous task at hand" Uxie said

"Yes we do" Opal said

"Where is my friend, you know, the one that always saves Luna?" Uxie asked

"Francis is unconscious" Leo said

"NO WAY! WE WILL AVANGE HIM!" Uxie yelled

"You want to join our team?" Leo asked

"Not just me. Next to me on the right, is my brother, Azelf, the being of willpower. The one to my left is Mesprit, the being of emotion" Uxie said

"Hello to you all" Team Angeles said

"Hello to you" The Lake trio said

"How are we going to do this?" Opal asked

"First off, Fresno is a city 4 hours north of this location. We are still in the Los Angeles area. It will take 2 days (3 chapters) to get there. On day 1, we can move north to a city known as Bakersfield. We take the 5 freeway northward, and route 99. We stop in Bakersfield to rest, and get some planning. The next morning, we will travel north again to Fresno. There is also a gym leader in Fresno, California. After that, we will decide how to save Luna" Uxie explained

"Ok, sounds like a plan" Azelf said

"We agree" Team Angeles said

"We will transfer Francis to the car and monitor his condition" Mesprit said

"That's ok" Leo said

**3PM- 10 minutes before heading on the road**

The team is now taking Francis's medical bed to the extension car of the team bus. The extension car holds up to 10 passengers. Nurse Jenny decides to drive the bus to Fresno. She will be on vacation until Luna and Francis are safe. Nurse Jenny finds Francis's pokemon, and summons them out. Francis the Buizel knows that his trainer is still unconscious. All of Francis's pokemon keep an eye on Francis's condition.

**3:15PM- 15 minutes on the road**

The team is now on the 5 freeway north freeway to head to Bakersfield, CA. The team is now 1 hour and 45 minutes away from Bakersfield. The team is now listening to the radio, while Francis's unconsciousness is being monitored. The team is nervous about what could happen in Fresno. The team waits to see if anything will happen.

**3:45 PM- 45 minutes on the road**

Team Angeles is now 1 hour and 15 minutes away from Bakersfield. The team is now listening to the radio for news, but the news was on the Los Angeles Gamers winning the championship, a story that counters the current teams feeling. The team is now waiting for further updates. The team then hears the breaking news alert.

**Gamers Sky News Breaking Alert**

"This is Gamers Sky News Radio, with live breaking news" The announcer said

Rick the Pikachu: Good Afternoon, this is Rick the Pikachu.

Suyapa the Sunflowera: I am Suyapa the Sunflowera

Rick: Breaking News out of Los Angeles, where Luna, a member of team Angeles, was kidnapped by a pokemon. She is also injured, and unconscious. As of now, the information that we have is that Luna is located in Fresno, California, and the suspect is Persian! This pokemon is dangerous, and will knock a person unconscious when it gets a shot. Team Angeles is on their way to save Luna and stop this pokemon. Good luck and Francis is a strong hero.

**4: 30- 30 minutes from Bakersfield, CA**

The team is now 30 minutes away from Bakersfield. They know that the pokemon they will face is dangerous. They have to keep their guard up. Leo is worried about Francis, and his sister. All of a sudden, Francis revives, and he revives 2 days early.

"Where are we?" Francis asked as he wakes up

"Guys, Francis is awake" Francisca the Pipulp announces

The team goes to Francis's location to see him awake. Francis is happy to see everyone, but as he looks around, he finds Luna missing.

"Where is my Luna?" Francis asked

"After you fell unconscious, Luna disappeared and got injured" Uxie said

"Wow Uxie, you are here too" Francis said

"I want to be your pokemon" Uxie said

"sure you can" Francis said

**5PM- Bakersfield, CA**

The team is now at the Bakersfield checkpoint to get in to the city. The team passes the checkpoint and heads to the hotel.

**5:40PM- Bakersfield Hotel**

The team has arrived at the Bakersfield hotel. The team checks in to a big room with a medical room to keep Francis monitored. Francis wants to walk to the room, but with his injured right leg, the nurses say no to him.

"Francis, I know you want to walk up there, but your right leg is still injured, and I don't want you to get further injures" Nurse Jenny said

"Ok" Francis said

**6PM- Team Angeles room**

The team is now in their room. They find big space to plan out their trip to Fresno. Team Angeles has no idea that team Sun has a member of theirs in danger as well….

**Friday: Team Angeles is about to discover that their allies, team Sun, has one of their members in danger. The rest of team Sun is to help Team Angeles to save Luna, and their member. They also battle Persian, the suspect in the attack. Will these two teams win? Find out Friday**


	74. Arriving At Fresno, CA, Interesting News

Welcome to chapter 73 of the story. In this chapter, several new characters appear, and Team Angeles along with team Sun work together to defeat Koffing's army, but they do not know that this battle is longer than expected. Here we go, and without further delay…

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Last lines before the bell**

"After you fell unconscious, Luna disappeared and got injured" Uxie said

"Wow Uxie, you are here too" Francis said

"I want to be your pokemon" Uxie said

"sure you can" Francis said

**5PM- Bakersfield, CA**

The team is now at the Bakersfield checkpoint to get in to the city. The team passes the checkpoint and heads to the hotel.

**5:40PM- Bakersfield Hotel**

The team has arrived at the Bakersfield hotel. The team checks in to a big room with a medical room to keep Francis monitored. Francis wants to walk to the room, but with his injured right leg, the nurses say no to him.

"Francis, I know you want to walk up there, but your right leg is still injured, and I don't want you to get further injures" Nurse Jenny said

"Ok" Francis said

**6PM- Team Angeles room**

The team is now in their room. They find big space to plan out their trip to Fresno. Team Angeles has no idea that team Sun has a member of theirs in danger as well….

**Current Scene**

The team is now at their hotel in the Bakersfield area. They are planning their ideas on saving Luna, Francis's girlfriend, but they hear a knock on the door.

(Knocking sounds are heard)

"Coming" Leo said while going to the door

Leo opens the door to find an Lucario at the door. Leo has no idea that this Lucario belongs to Angelica of team Sun. Leo lets the Lucario in.

"Hello team Angeles" The Lucario said

"Hello Lucario" Serenity said

As soon as Lucario spotted Francis conscious, Lucario talks to Francis and the rest of the team.

"Hello Francis, how are you feeling?" Lucario asked

"I am going better, what is the trouble today?" Francis asked

"Angelica is missing!" Lucario yelled

"No way!" Francis yelled

"She was taken away while unconscious by a Duskull!" Lucario yelled

"You cant be serious. We shall save her" Francis said

"I have to warn you, Koffing has sent Duskull out to take you away while unconscious too" Lucario said

"We will make sure that that does not happen" Leo said

"Do you want to see the rest of the team?" Lucario asked

"Yes please" Opal said

Lucario heads to the room that is registered to team Sun. All the pokemon there head to the team Angeles room. Lucario brings a total of 3 other pokemon.

"Hello again" Lucario said

"Wow that was fast" Leo said

"This team has a Sunflowera, a Prinpulp, and a Quilava. Angelica has more of the team" Lucario said

"Wow" Opal said

"Do you know where Angelica is?" Francis asked

"She is unconscious with another girl. Apparently, according to the news, the name of the girl is Luna" Lucario said

"Then that means….Luna and Angelica are both unconscious in the Fresno area" Team Angeles said

"Wow. How do you know Luna?" Lucario asked

"She is my girlfriend. I save her from fainting most of the time" Francis said

"I can tell" Lucario said

"Shall we check out from here to go to Fresno, CA?" Leo asked

"Yes" Francis said

Leo and the rest of the team pushed Francis's medical bed to bring him to the team bus. The medical team follows them to make sure that Francis will not fall unconscious before seeing Luna. The team plans to use Route 99 (N) to get to Fresno,CA. The team is now at the parking lot for the busses, and load on the team bus to get on the road.

**9 PM- 10 minutes on the road, 1 hour and 50 minutes away from Fresno, CA**

The team is now on the I-5 north ramp that leads to the transition ramp to US 99 to get to Fresno, CA.

**9: 05 PM- 15 minutes on the road, 1 hour and 45 minutes to Fresno, CA**

The team has just transitioned to the route 99 area to get to Fresno, CA. The team is monitoring Francis's condition every minute making sure that Francis wont fall unconscious during the trip. Francis hopes that Luna and Angelica wont be further harmed while they are unconscious. The team then listens to the GAMERS SKY NEWS Broadcast to hear some interesting news about this Duskull, and more news on Koffing.

**GAMERS SKY NEWS BROADCAST**

"This is GAMERS SKY News on the radio, with live breaking news" The announcer said

Suyapa the Sunflowera: Good Evening. I am Suyapa the Sunflowera.

Rick the Pikachu: I am Rick the Pikachu.

Suyapa: We have breaking news out of Fresno, where there are two unconscious trainers in a forest. These two trainers are from Team Angeles, and Team Sun respectively. Luna, is Francis's girlfriend, who is from team Angeles, and Angelica is part of, and is the leader of team Sun. These two unconscious trainers were taken away from their teams by two different pokemon. One of them is a Duskull, but this Duskull is not part of Koffing's army. Koffing is making Duskull capture Angelica to make sure that Francis, the leader of team Angeles, is lured in. Koffing's plan is simple, kill and get rid of Francis the trainer. Koffing also has a partner by the name of Persian. This pokemon took Luna away from team Angeles in the Los Angeles base area. Back to Duskull for a bit. This Duskull is friends with Francis for a long time (back story with in these next two weeks). They became friends on the first day. If we get more information, we will give it to you.

**9:45 PM- 55 minutes on the road, 1 hour and 5 minutes to Fresno, CA**

The team has just heard the story of what they are about to face for the next two weeks (Except for Oct. 25). The team then uses the carpool lane to make the trip faster.

**10:50 PM- Final Destination: Fresno, CA**

The team has arrived at their destination, Fresno, CA. Their mission is about to get started. They decide to spend the night in the hotel to rest for their two week mission.

**Tomorrow: The two week mission begins. With Koffing, and Duskull on the lose, can team Angeles, and team Sun defeat Koffing without attacking Duskull, or will Duskull take Francis to the unfortunate chamber? Find out when we start the "Team Angeles and Sun VS Koffing, Persian, and army saga" tomorrow.**

**Tonight: I am going to wait until tomorrow to put up the next story of the One-Shot collection**

**Next Thursday: Next Thursday, we have a very special chapter for you all. It is someone's birthday. Who's birthday is it? Find out next Thursday.**


	75. Match Day Issued, New Character!

Welcome to chapter 74 of the story. In this chapter, the two week saga begins. Today, team Angeles, and team Sun explore the Fresno, CA. They come across the Duskull that might take Francis away. Will team Angeles, and team Sun tell this Duskull that he is not the enemy? To find out, we shall start now. With out further delay….

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Last lines before the bell**

Suyapa: We have breaking news out of Fresno, where there are two unconscious trainers in a forest. These two trainers are from Team Angeles, and Team Sun respectively. Luna, is Francis's girlfriend, who is from team Angeles, and Angelica is part of, and is the leader of team Sun. These two unconscious trainers were taken away from their teams by two different pokemon. One of them is a Duskull, but this Duskull is not part of Koffing's army. Koffing is making Duskull capture Angelica to make sure that Francis, the leader of team Angeles, is lured in. Koffing's plan is simple, kill and get rid of Francis the trainer. Koffing also has a partner by the name of Persian. This pokemon took Luna away from team Angeles in the Los Angeles base area. Back to Duskull for a bit. This Duskull is friends with Francis for a long time (back story with in these next two weeks). They became friends on the first day. If we get more information, we will give it to you.

**9:45 PM- 55 minutes on the road, 1 hour and 5 minutes to Fresno, CA**

The team has just heard the story of what they are about to face for the next two weeks (Except for Oct. 25). The team then uses the carpool lane to make the trip faster.

**10:50 PM- Final Destination: Fresno, CA**

The team has arrived at their destination, Fresno, CA. Their mission is about to get started. They decide to spend the night in the hotel to rest for their two week mission.

**Current scene**

Team Angeles and team sun are at the Fresno hotel to plan out their way to save Luna and Angelica. They know that the Duskull is a friendly to them, but they need to be on alert for Koffing, as Koffing controls Duskull's actions.

" You guys ready to plan this trip to saving Luna and Angelica out?" Leo asked

"Oh yes" Francis said

"Lets have a map please" Lucario said

The team uses the map from the travel guide in the room. They spot the nearby forest to explore. The team decides to explore the forest to see if they can find Luna and Angelica.

**Fresno forest area**

The teams are now at the Fresno forest area to explore if they can see if Luna and Angelica are there. The teams hope that Luna and Angelica are only unconscious, and not anything else. They head deep into the forest to find two pokemon, a Duskull, and a Persian. They also spot a green Pikachu by the name of Jennaisis. Jennasis goes toward Francis's side. Jennasis talks to Francis.

**Script time**

Jennasis: Francis, I see that you are recovering

Francis: Yes I am.

Jennasis: Luna and Angelica are unconscious. We must help them.

Francis: Yes, we must

Jennasis: Are you cleared to battle?

Francis: No I am not.

Jennasis: Ok.

**End of script time**

The team is trying to see if Luna will revive right away. Leo tries to revive Luna by shaking her.

"LUNA! WAKE UP!" Leo yelled while shaking Luna

Luna suddenly wakes up to Leo's yell.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"We are in the Fresno area" Francis said

"Wow Francis, you are here to save me" Luna said

"Yes Luna, we are here to save you" Opal and Francis said

"Who dares to save two girls who are my meal?" An unknown voice asked in a evil way

The team is looking to where the voice came from. It came from Koffing, and Persian. Persian uses Scratch on a injured Francis. The team sets up a three player wall of pokemon to protect Francis. Lucario of Team Sun takes the hit.

"Lucario, you ok?" Francis asked

"Thanks man, I am good. I saved ya" Lucario said

"Thank you" Francis said

" No prob dude" Lucario said

Persian tries to attack Francis again using Shadow Ball, but Francis the Buizel pops out from his poke ball, and intercepts the ball without taking damage. He throws the ball back, and hits Persian. Persian uses a move that he normally cant learn, Absorb. Persian uses a needle, and aims it toward Francis the Buizel, but Francis the Buizel grabs the needle and throws it out of bounds. Francis the Buizel fires a water gun, and hits Persian directly. Persian issues a match day (in effect for tomorrow).

"You think you have the fight when your trainer is not cleared to battle?" Persian asked

"Bring it on!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Ill battle your team, and if I win, Luna, and Francis dies right now!" Persian yelled

"I will win!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Oh really, watch this" Persian said as he snapped his claws together.

A needle appears near Francis the Buizel. Francis the Buizel cannot see it, and he gets hit on the arm. The needle is sucking the life out of Francis the Buizel. Persian tries to take advantage by using Shadow Ball on Francis. Francis braces himself for the impact, but Francis the Buizel uses his last ounce of energy to save his same name counter part. Francis the Buizel faints while saving his trainer from further injury. Francis gets to yell a cliffhanger for the first time.

" (Francis the) Buizel Nooooo!" Francis yelled

**Tomorrow: A match day is about to begin. Will Team Angeles and Sun start off right? Find out**

**One Shot collection Announcement: I will do the second story in two weeks. Im postponing the second story to prepare for my birthday party on Saturday of next week.**

**Thursday: A special chapter to celebrate my birthday**

**Friday: Normal update**


	76. On Eagles Wings, Special Week Announced!

Welcome to chapter number 75 of this amazing story. In this chapter, the real battles begin. The roster for this two week period against Koffing's army has been announced. Also, we have the introduction of "Dragon Quest skills". These skills come from the Dragon Quest 9 video game. Here we go, and without further delay

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own these things!

**Projected lineup for the two week period**

**1) Francis**

**2) Opal**

**3) Leo**

**4) Jason**

**Subs**

**5) Alex**

**6) Jenny**

**7) Maggie (Debuts in two weeks due to special chapters coming up)**

**8) Serenity Bell**

**9) Kristen**

**Reserves:**

**10) Yuneri the Snivy**

**11) Charmander (Blaze)**

**12) Squirtle**

**13) Uxie**

**14) Mesprit**

**15) Azelf**

**16) Kat the Snivy**

**Referee: Francisca the Pipulp**

**Last lines before the bell**

"You think you have the fight when your trainer is not cleared to battle?" Persian asked

"Bring it on!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Ill battle your team, and if I win, Luna, and Francis dies right now!" Persian yelled

"I will win!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Oh really, watch this" Persian said as he snapped his claws together.

A needle appears near Francis the Buizel. Francis the Buizel cannot see it, and he gets hit on the arm. The needle is sucking the life out of Francis the Buizel. Persian tries to take advantage by using Shadow Ball on Francis. Francis braces himself for the impact, but Francis the Buizel uses his last ounce of energy to save his same name counter part. Francis the Buizel faints while saving his trainer from further injury. Francis gets to yell a cliffhanger for the first time.

"(Francis the) Buizel,Nooooo!" Francis yelled

**Current scene**

Francis the trainer has just witnessed his same name counterpart, Francis the Buizel, saving him. Francis is angry, and wants Persian to pay for what he did to Luna and Angelcia.

"You will pay!" Francis yelled as he goes down from his medical bed

"Are you cleared to battle yet?" Leo asked

"Yes he is cleared" Nurse Jenny said

"Thank you for clearing me" Francis said

"I want to make sure you get your girlfriend back" Nurse Jenny said

"Thanks" Francis said

Persian is watching to see what Francis is trying to do.

"You better be ready, because I will kill your precious girlfriend and you if you lose!" Persian yelled

"That will never happen!" Francis yelled

"Correct" Leo said

"Lets do this" Opal said

"Bring it on" Jason said

(**Battle mode Match Day 16- Team Angeles VS Persian- Day 1 of 3)**

**Match Stipulations:**

If team Angeles losses, Francis and Luna die on the spot

New: Dragon Quest skills to team Angeles only

New: The Psalm "On Eagles Wings" (Refrain) will be featured during Francis's Heal move

New: Subs allowed for team Angeles at any time (Up to 3 per match)

**Life point distribution**

Francis, Leo, Opal, and Jason (Aggregate: 16,000)

Persian: 32,000

**Possession 1: Opal and Zoggy**

**On deck- Next up:**

**2****nd****: Francis and Francis the Lucario**

**3****rd****: Jason and Blaze**

**4****th****: Leo and Riolu**

Opal summons Zoggy to the field.

"Its time to begin this battle" Opal said

"Whatever!" Persian yelled

"I use an attack card!" Opal yelled as she placed the attack card on Zoggy

Zoggy felt determined to attack Persian as his attack goes to 700.

"Zoggy, attack with Shadow Ball" Opal said as Zoggy attacks.

Zoggy aims his shadow ball and hits Persian for 700 life point damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 1**

Persian: 31,300

Team Angeles: 16,000

"I end my possession" Opal said

**Possession: Francis and Lucario**

**On Deck: Jason and Blaze**

Francis summons Francis the Lucario to the field.

"How dare you harm my girlfriend!" Francis yelled

"Whatever boy! I will kill both of you!" Persian yelled

"I play my attack card" Francis said as he placed his attack card on his same name Lucario counterpart.

Francis the Lucario's attack points goes to 700.

"Francis the Lucario, Aura Sphere please" Francis said as his Lucario attacks.

Francis the Lucario attacks Persian with Aura Sphere. Persian takes 700 life point damage.

**Score Board- Day 1**

Persian: 30, 600

Team Angeles: 16,000

"I end my possession" Francis said as Persian pressed a button.

Leo see's the red button being pressed, and Leo throws the penalty flag on the field to signal a penalty. A blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis. Francisca knows what this is, and calls the penalty.

"Personal foul for illegal attack on the defense, number 2, that attack is counted, however, it is a 100 yard penalty. This is now a 400 yard battlefield. Francis gets another possession" Francisca the Pipulp said

Team Angeles moves up 100 yards to make the battlefield 400 yards. Team Angeles is now getting close to Persian after the penalty. Persian sucks out 1,000 life points from Francis, but due to the penalty, Persian is NOT on a 1,000 to 0 run.

**Scoreboard- Last play**

Persian: 31, 600

Francis: 3,000 (2nd chance possession)

**Possession: Francis and Lucario (Penalty)**

**On Deck: Jason and Blaze**

"I play an attack card" Francis said as he used his attack card on his Lucario.

Francis the Lucario's attack points goes to 1,400.

" Lucario, uses Aura Sphere" Francis said

Francis the Lucario attacks using Aura Sphere. Persian uses his eyes to stop the attack, and direct it back at team Angeles. The sphere misses Leo, Opal, and Jason, but the attack hits Francis and took 2,900 life point damage. Francisca calls another penalty.

"Before Francis was attacked, Defensive illegal attack on Persian, that is a 200 yard penalty. This attack counts as a attack landed" Francisca said

Francis is barley conscious. He is lying on the floor. Leo carries him 200 yards. Leo then hears Francis singing a song, and a green life stream flows into him.

Song: On Eagles Wings

I do not own

"And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand" Francis sang

Francis stands up and recovers 3,900 life points. Francis is now fully conscious.

"I did not know that you sing" Opal said

"I was using my Mid heal skill" Francis said

**Mid- heal- This is a skill from Dragon Quest 9. In the game, your party member will recover at least 40 HP**

"That's neat" Opal said

"You have a skill too" Francis said

"What is it?" Opal asked

"You will find out soon enough"

**Thursday: This week is a very special week. It's Francis's birthday. Join team Angeles as they celebrate with Francis. We start with a special chapter on Thursday.**

**Friday: The birthday special continues with the party preparation. The party is on Saturday.**

**Saturday: Francis's birthday party chapter is here. Time to Celebrate!**

**Sunday: A look at what is ahead for the "Team Angeles, and Team Sun VS Koffing Army" saga**


	77. Happy Birthday Francis!

Welcome to a special chapter for "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". In today's chapter, an uninvited guest enters Francis's birthday party, and poisons Francis. Francis faints, but Luna is forced to battle Dusknoir (Dusknoir will be part of the main story). Will Francis revive in time to save Luna? Find out here. Without further delay…

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

ALL CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN EXCEPT FOR DUSKNOIR AND KOFFING

**No Last lines before the bell**

It is a beautiful day in Los Angeles on October 25th. Team Angeles are decorating for a very special day that is happening. It happens to be Francis's birthday. The team is now decorating outside. Luna decorates the house outside…..

**At Francis's school**

Francis's friends are celebrating his birthday with him. Jackie and Marlene (These two will appear next week as official characters) go with him to the nutrition area.

**Nutrition Area**

Francis and his friends, Jackie, and Marlene, are in the nutrition period of the school day. They are eating the pumpkin cakes they made during cooking class (period 2). They all loved the cakes they made. Suyapa also wished Francis a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Francis" Suyapa said

"Thank you" Francis said

Francis, Jackie, and Marlene finish their cakes and head to their respective period 3 classes.

**Back at home**

Luna and the team are now decorating inside. Some of Francis's friends arrive. Luna and Opal stand at the door.

"Hi Jason" Luna said

"Hi Luna, and Opal" Jason said

Jason heads inside to wait for the birthday boy.

**Francis's school- Period 3 Economics class**

Francis and Marlene are in period 3 at school. Marlene and Mr. Klein, Francis's and Marlene's teacher, are about to surprise Francis and the rest of the class.

"So class. Today is a special day. I am going to give you all a free day" Mr. Klien said

Class: Yeah! Free day!

"There is a reason for that. It is someone's birthday" Mr. Klien said

"It's Francis's birthday" Marlene said

The class cheers at this point. They all knew who Francis is. A boy who loves friends, and family. The whole class sings happy birthday to Francis, and the class got a free day.

**Back at home**

Jason, and the rest of the team are still decorating the base for Francis's party. Jason is playing FIFA 13, while Leo is inviting the rest of Francis's friends to party.

**Francis's school- Period 5- French Class**

Francis is now in his 5th period French class. Francis arrived early to copy the homework assignment for the day. Ms. Carjan, Francis's French teacher, is sharing the doughnuts that Francis brought in the classroom. The class sings happy birthday, and thanks Francis for the doughnuts.

**Back at home**

The team is inviting team Sun over to the party. Team Sun arrives moments later. They are now waiting for the birthday boy to return home.

**Francis's school- Period 6- Musical Theater class**

Francis is now in his final class period. No one knew it was his birthday.

**Back at home- Francis arrives**

Team Angeles is now just moments away from greeting the birthday boy. Francis has just arrived home. Francis enters the front door to a BIG surprise.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANCIS!" Everyone inside yelled

Francis hugs everyone and thanks them for coming. The team eats, plays, and have fun….

**Later tonight: This was the nice side of Francis's birthday, but tonight, Francis faints…. (I aint spoiling anything!)**


	78. Birthday Nightmare, Francis Faints Pt 1

Welcome to the second chapter of Francis's birthday. You all taught that Francis was safe right, wrong! Francis faints. How? Find out here. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

WARNING: KOFFING, and DUSKNOIR are part of the main story

**Continuing from the last chapter**

Team Angeles, and team Sun are now celebrating Francis's birthday. They play and have fun until 9PM. After 9PM, the teams are playing a birthday FIFA 13 game day. Everyone had fun.

**10 PM**

Francis is now opening his presents that he got from his friends. Francis liked all the presents, but there was a surprise present, cookies, but what no one knew is that these cookies are poisoned by Koffing to make Francis fall unconscious on his birthday. The cookies were from "Special Guest". Francis was concerned with the gift.

"Who is this?" Francis asked

"You better eat that, or else…." A voice said

Francis heard the noises from somewhere. Francis resists to eat the cookies.

"I will not take this cookie as a gift" Francis said

"If that is the way you want it, TAKE THIS!" A voice yelled

A blue energy forms around Francis. The team knows what this means. Francis's life is being sucked out of him. Francis faints 2.5 seconds later. Luna knows who is behind the attack.

"KOFFING! Show your face!" Luna yelled

"It's that Luna girl, so, whats up sugar?" Koffing asked trying to change the subject

"HEY! YOU JUST MADE THE BIRTHDAY BOY FAINT! YOU BETTER BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Luna yelled making sure that Koffing got the point.

"Lets battle little girl!" Koffing yelled

"Don't call me little" Luna said as team Angeles and team Sun got behind Luna.

**Match Day 17- Luna VS Koffing**

**Luna uses Jem the Buizel**

Life point distribution

Koffing (Away player): 4,000

Luna (Home player): 4,000

**Referee: Francisca the Pipulp**

**Possession: Koffing**

"My turn!" Koffing yelled

Koffing attempts to cheat by using his red button to suck the life out of Luna, but Francisca goes in front of Luna to take the charge, and give the offside to Koffing.

"Off…side…on…Koffing…" Francisca said before fainting

"FRANCISCA NOOO!" Luna yelled

New Scoreboard

Koffing: 8,000

Luna: 4,000 (Attack triples)

"You will pay!" Luna yelled as she summoned Jem the Buizel.

Jem the Buizel appears to be angry at Koffing

**Because Francisca and Francis fainted, Jem's attack goes from 700 to 2,100.**

"I will play an attack card" Luna said

Jem got stronger to the point of 2,800 attack points.

"Jem , attack Koffing with Water Gun!" Luna yelled as Jen attacks

Jem squirts out water and attacks Koffing. This attack is a critical hit to the tune of 4,000 attack points.

New Score Board

Koffing: 4,000

Luna: 4,000 (4,000 to 0 point run)

**Possession: Koffing**

Koffing presses the red button to suck the life out of Luna. Jem has other plans. Jem steps in front of the attack to block Luna from losing life points.

New Scoreboard

Koffing: 4,000

Jem Blocks Luna from life points being sucked out of her (Jem takes 0 damage)

Luna: 4,000

**Possession: Luna**

"Thank you Jem" Luna said

"I want Francis to be avenged" Jem said to Luna

"I want you to attack with Water Gun" Luna said

Jem attacks Koffing with Water Gun, and scores a hit. Jem deals 2,800 life point damage

New Scoreboard

Luna: 4,000 LP (6, 800 to 0 point turn around run)

Koffing: 1,200 LP

**Possession: Koffing**

Koffing holds a red button on his back. He presses the button, while using Psychic to control Luna's body. Koffing uses Poison Gas to try to poison Luna, but the scoreboard shows something different

Scoreboard

Luna: 4,000 LP (Takes 0 damage)

Koffing: 1,200 LP

Luna braces to be poisoned, but when she opened her eyes again, a boy with a birthday hat is unconscious on the floor. Luna knows that this boy is Francis. Francis has saved Luna AGAIN. Luna carries Francis off the play area, and does not say the words. Luna is thankful that Francis saved her, somehow. Luna then knows that Francis revived during the battle. With Francis unconscious on the side line area, Luna knows that she can't let Francis down.

**Tomorrow: With Francis unconscious on the side lines, can Luna defeat Koffing, or will Dusknoir change the whole thing? Find out on a special 11 AM morning edition.**


	79. Birthday Nightmare, Francis Faints Pt 2

Welcome to the third special chapter. Tonight, I will do 2 special chapters. This first one will deal with Luna VS Koffing, after Francis saves Luna from getting poisoned, and the late night chapter will deal with Luna, and a new character VS Koffing and Dusknoir. Keep in mind that Jackie and Marlene will appear in the main story starting tomorrow. Here we go, and without further delay…

Yuneri the Snivy: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

**Continuing from the last chapter**

Luna is now battling Koffing with 4,000 life points. She just witnessed Francis saving her from being attacked. Luna knows that she cant let Francis down.

**Battle continues**

**Scoreboard- DAY 2- Starting**

Luna: 4,000 LP

Koffing: 1,200 LP

**First Possession: Luna and Jem the Buizel**

"Francis shall be avenged" Jem the Buizel said

"Oh yes" Luna said

Luna draws a attack card.

"I play my attack card on Jem the Buizel" Luna said as she puts her attack card on Jem.

Jem felt stronger as her attack points go from 2,800 to 3,500 attack points.

"Finish Koffing off with Water Gun" Luna said

Jem is ready to attack Koffing. Jem Launches a water gun, but Koffing presses the red button that no one likes. Jem sees the blue energy stream being sucked out of Luna. Jem runs to the offside flag, and points it straight ahead. Koffing can't get away with this offside call.

"We have an offside on Koffing. This attack will NOT count. Please reset Luna's life points to 4,000" Jem the Buizel said as the operators left Luna's life points alone.

**Scoreboard- Day 2**

Luna: 4,000 (Stays due to offside)

Koffing: 1,200 LP (2 off sides)

"That's what you get for sucking life out of my trainer! No points for you!" Jem yelled at Koffing

**Possession: Koffing**

Koffing is annoyed that his last attack did not count. Koffing uses Shadow Ball.

Koffing's shadow ball misses Jem, and Luna and Jem take 0 life point damage.

**Luna's possession**

Luna draws a Defense card.

"I place 2 cards face down, and end possession" Luna said

"I wonder what you are thinking" Jem the Buizel said

"Wait for Koffing to attack me" Luna whispered to Jem

**Koffing's Possession**

" Luna! FRANCIS IS MINE!" Koffing yelled as he used Shadow Ball

Koffing's Shadow Ball is being aimed for the unconscious Francis, but Luna uses 1 of her 2 facedown cards to save Francis.

"Access Denied! I play my Top Block Card. This card shields an attack coming from above my head. It looks like Francis is just unconscious, but not unconscious and injured" Luna said

"Great play" Jem said

"Time for me to get involved!" an unknown voice yelled

Koffing takes advantage of the yell by attacking Luna directly, using his magic red button. What Koffing doesn't know is that an unknown player is about to take the attack and save Luna.

"AAAAHHHHH!" An unknown player yelled while her life points are being sucked out of her.

**Scoreboard- END OF DAY 2**

Team Angeles

Luna: 4,000 LP

Jennifer (New Character- Francis's friend): 100 LP

Opponents:

Koffing: 1,200

Dusknoir: 7, 900 LP (Sucked 3,900 LP out of Jennifer)

Francis revives and finds his friend nearly unconscious on the floor.

"Jenifer, NOOOOO!" Francis yelled

**Later tonight: With Jennifer entering, and Francis reviving, can Francis, Jennifer, and Luna save Francis's birthday party from Dusknoir and Koffing? Find out tonight!**


	80. The Battle Ends! Jennifer is the Heroine

Welcome to the final special chapter of this birthday series. In this chapter, its Luna, Francis, and Jennifer VS Koffing and Dusknoir. This is where everything comes together. Here we go, and without further delay…

Jennifer: My friend FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Continuing from the last chapter**

Francis has just revived to see his best friend, Jennifer nearly unconscious on the floor. Francis helps Jennifer up.

INFO:

Jennifer is wearing black pants, blue shoes, and a black shirt. She also has glasses on.

**Battle continues**

**Scoreboard- DAY 3**

**Team Angeles**

Luna: 4,000 LP

Francis: 2,000 LP

Jennifer: 100 LP

**Opponents**

Dusknoir: 7,900 (Sucked 3,900 life points from Jennifer)

Koffing: 1,200 LP

**Possession: Jennifer and Pikachu **

Jennifer steps forward to take her first possession as a member of team Angeles. She summons a Pikachu.

Jennifer draws a Heal Plus 200 card.

"I will use a attack card on my Pikachu" Jennifer said as she puts a attack card on her Pikachu.

Pikachu's attack points goes from 700 to 1,400.

"Pikachu, attack Koffing, and finish him for what he did to Francis" Jennifer said

Pikachu uses his thunderbolt attack to strike Koffing. Pikachu hits the attack, and Koffing is done. Francis the Lucario pops out from his poke-ball and makes the call.

"Koffing is unable to battle. The score is 3 to 1. Jennifer gets the credit for the knockout" Francis the Lucario said.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Luna: 4,000 LP

Francis: 2,000 LP

Jennifer: 100 LP (Scores 1 knockout)

**Opponent remaining:**

Dusknoir: 7,900

"I also play my Heal plus 200 card. I gain 200 Life points" Jennifer said as she is encircled by a green light.

(Jennifer: 300 LP)

"I end my possession" Jennifer said

Luna and Francis high five Jennifer for her knockout. Jennifer came in the right time.

**Possession: Dusknoir**

Dusknoir attacks Jennifer with Shadow Ball. Jennifer braces herself to faint, but when she opened her eyes, the Shadow Ball was intercepted by Francis the Buizel, and he saved Jennifer from fainting. Francis the Buizel takes 250 LP damage, and Francis takes 500 LP damage. Francis is given credit for a teammate save.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Luna: 4,000 LP

Francis: 1,500 LP (Teammate save)

*Francis the Buizel: 250 LP (Saved Jennifer from fainting)

Jennifer: 300 LP (Saved by Francis the Buizel)

**Opponent:**

Dusknoir: 7,900 LP (Hits: 0 for 1- Intercepted by Francis the Buizel)

**Possession: Luna and Jem**

Luna is ready for her next possession.

Luna draws a Attack Card.

"I start with an attack card" Luna said as she puts her attack card on Jem the Buizel

Jem the Buizel's attack points go from 3,500 to 4,200.

"Jem, attack Dusknoir with Water Gun" Luna said

Jem the Buizel attacks with water gun, and hits it! Jem the Buizel is the high pokemon of the day.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

**Team Angeles (4, 200 to 0 point run)**

Luna: 4,000 LP

*Jem the Buizel: 500 LP (Hits: 4 of 4- 4,200 life point damage)

Francis: 1, 500 LP

Jennifer: 300 LP

**Opponent**

Dusknoir: 3, 700 LP (Takes 4,200 life point damage)

**Possession: Dusknoir**

Dusknoir attacks Jennifer with Shadow Ball.

Dusknoir's shadow ball is heading toward Jennifer. Jennifer braces herself to faint, but someone comes flying in to take the attack. Dusknoir thinks he attacked Jennifer, but when the smoke clears, he has no idea that Francis is unconscious, and Francis the Lucario has the flag up, and signals offside for doing a taunting gesture toward team Angeles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Francis is unconscious, and is unable to play, however, offside on Dusknoir, and there is a possibility of a technical foul for taunting. This play is under official review" Francis the Lucario stated as he, Yuneri the Snivy, and Leo watch the tape.

**Previous play by Dusknoir is under official review**

Ruling on the field:

Francis is unconscious plus offside on Dusknoir (technical foul included for taunting)

Which play stands (regardless of reversal or the play standing):

Francis falls unconscious

**In the review huddle**

Leo, Francis the Lucario, and Yuneri the Snivy see that Dusknoir is celebrating by taunting Francis the trainer. They also see that Francis fainted. The officials go back to their posts, and Francis the Lucario makes the call

"After further review, Dusknoir was taunting Francis as he fainted. The call stands, and Dusknoir gets a technical foul. The technical foul cancels the offside" Francis the Lucario stated

**Scoreboard-Day 3**

**Team Angeles**

Luna: 4,000

Jennifer: 300 LP

Francis fainted (Draws technical foul- Possession awarded to Luna)

Run: 4,200 to 0 point run (Technical foul on Dusknoir cancels a 1,500 to 0 run by Dusknoir)

**Opponent**

Dusknoir: 3, 700 (Technical foul X1- One more, and its to the showers)

**Possession: Luna (Due to drawn technical foul by Francis)**

**Penalty taker: Jem the Buizel**

Everyone is watching on their computers, televisions and mobile phones to see if this play is the winner.

Commentator: This is it folks. If this goes in, you can all thank Luna. Here we go. Jem the Buizel uses Water Gun. The water is on its way, and…..SHE HITS IT! Jem the Buizel has done it with Luna. Your heroine (female hero) is Luna, and not to mention who made this play possible, your male hero is Francis the trainer for drawing a technical foul. That does it for the birthday special. Tomorrow, we are back to the battle against Persian and Duskull. Gamers Sky Sports will be there all the way. And now, your ending theme. It's "Through My Own Eyes" by Arron Carter, and Kayla Hinkle. Until tomorrow, we say "Salamat et Avior", or as we say in English, thank you and goodbye for tonight.

"**Through My Own Eyes" by Arron Carter and Kayla Hinkle**

_[Kayla:]_ Give me a world that's equal on all sides  
_[Aaron:]_ Let freedom flow as constant as the tides  
_[Kayla:]_ I pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise  
_[Aaron:]_ (Don't forget to rise)  
_[Kayla:]_ I live without regret  
_[Both:]_ For ordinary lives

_[Both:]_ I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
Searchin' for a hero to idolize  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
Looking at life through my own eyes  
I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
I listen to my heart and I obey  
How can I see it any other way?  
I'm looking at life (looking at life)  
Through my own eyes

_[Aaron:]_ I see a land with liberty for all  
_[Kayla:]_ Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall  
_[Aaron:]_ (Oooh yeah-yeh)  
That's just the way it goes  
_[Both:]_ A word now to the wise  
The world was made to change  
Each day is a surprise

_[Both:]_ Lookin' at life through my own eyes  
Searchin' for a hero to idolize  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
Looking at life through my own eyes  
I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
I listen to my heart and I obey  
How can I see it any other way?  
Looking at life (looking at life)  
Through my own eyes

_[Both:]_ And I know when you're looking for the truth  
(Mmmhmm)  
If you go and read between the lines  
You'll discover how and why

_[Aaron (rap):]_ I take my heart into battle  
Give that freedom bell a rattle  
Get my independence signed  
Declare it on the dotted line  
In Philidelphia freedom ring  
And patriotic voices sing  
Red White & Blue never give up  
We represent America

_[Both:]_ I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
Searchin' for a hero to idolize  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
Looking at life through my own eyes  
I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
I listen to my heart and I obey  
How can I see it any other way?  
I'm looking at life (looking at life)  
Through my own eyes


	81. Return to Team Angeles VS Persian Part 1

Welcome to Chapter 76. In this chapter, we return to the battle with Persian and Duskull. I will also put Jackie and Marlene as teammates on Reserve. Here we go, and without further delay…

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Last lines from Chapter 72**

**Scoreboard- Last play**

Persian: 31, 600

Francis: 3,000 (2nd chance possession)

**Possession: Francis and Lucario (Penalty)**

**On Deck: Jason and Blaze**

"I play an attack card" Francis said as he used his attack card on his Lucario.

Francis the Lucario's attack points goes to 1,400.

" Lucario, uses Aura Sphere" Francis said

Francis the Lucario attacks using Aura Sphere. Persian uses his eyes to stop the attack, and direct it back at team Angeles. The sphere misses Leo, Opal, and Jason, but the attack hits Francis and took 2,900 life point damage. Francisca calls another penalty.

"Before Francis was attacked, Defensive illegal attack on Persian, that is a 200 yard penalty. This attack counts as a attack landed" Francisca said

Francis is barley conscious. He is lying on the floor. Leo carries him 200 yards. Leo then hears Francis singing a song, and a green life stream flows into him.

Song: On Eagles Wings

I do not own

"And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand" Francis sang

Francis stands up and recovers 3,900 life points. Francis is now fully conscious.

"I did not know that you sing" Opal said

"I was using my Mid heal skill" Francis said

"That's neat" Opal said

"You have a skill too" Francis said

"What is it?" Opal asked

"You will find out soon enough"

**Here are the lineups:**

**1) Francis**

**2) Opal**

**3) Leo**

**4) Jason**

**Subs**

**5) Alex**

**6) Jenny**

**7) Maggie (Debuts in two weeks due to special chapters coming up)**

**8) Serenity Bell**

**9) Kristen**

**Reserves:**

**10) Yuneri the Snivy**

**11) Charmander (Blaze)**

**12) Squirtle**

**13) Marlene**

**14) Mesprit**

**15) Jackie**

**16) Charlie**

**Referee: Francisca the Pipulp**

**ScoreBoard- Day 2- Start**

**All pokemon attack points reset to 500**

Persian: 31, 600 LP

Francis: 4,000 LP

Team Angeles: 12,000 LP

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

Opal and Zoggy get ready to take their possession.

"I play my attack card on Zoggy" Opal said

Zoggy's attack points go from 500 to 700.

"Zoggy, attack Persian with Shadow Ball" Opal said

Zoggy hits the attack and does 700 life point damage to Persian

**Scoreboard: **

Persian: 30,900 LP

Team Angeles: 12,000 LP

"I play 1 card face down, and end my possession"

**Possession: Francis and Francis the Lucario**

Francis is ready to take his next possession.

"You will pay for what you have done to me, and to Luna!" Francis yelled

"You will die with her!" Persian yelled

"I will save her!" Francis yelled

Francis draws a attack card

"I play a attack card" Francis said as he puts his attack card on Francis the Lucario

Francis the Lucario's attack points go from 500 to 700.

"Lucario, attack Persia with Aura Sphere" Francis said

Francis the Lucario attacks Persian with Aura Sphere. The attack lands, and Persian takes 700 life point damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 2**

Persian: 30,200

Team Angeles: 12,000 (1,400 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession with 1 face down card" Francis said

**Possession: Jason and Blaze**

Jason and Blaze gets ready to take their possession.

"I will make sure that you will pay for making Francis fall unconscious" Jason said

Jason draws a attack card

"I play an attack card on Blaze" Jason said

Blaze feels stronger as his attack points go from 500 to 700.

"I play my heal plus card on Francis to give him 500 life points" Jason said

"Thanks Jay" Francis said

"No, thank you" Jason said

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Persian: 30,200

Team Angeles: 12,500(Francis: 4,500 LP)

"Blaze, attack Persian with Flamethrower!" Jason yelled

Blaze attacks Persian, and the attack hits for 700 life point damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Persian: 29, 500

Team Angeles: 12,500 (2,100 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession" Jason said

**Possession: Persian**

Persian is ready to attack Francis with Shadow Ball. Persian attacks, but the attack is deflected by Francis the Lucario. Francis takes 100 life point damage by the save.

**Scoreboard- DAY 3**

Persian: 29,500

Team Angeles: 12,400 (Francis: 4,400 LP)

Francis the Lucario: 400 LP (Saves Francis from direct hit)

*Had the direct hit landed, Francis should have taken 4,000 life point damage.

**Possession: Leo and Riolu**

Leo and Riolu are ready to take their possession.

Leo draws a Defence card

"I play my attack card" Leo said as he puts his attack card on his Riolu.

Riolu's attack points go from 500 to 700.

"I also play my Safety Card on Francis. Try attacking Francis and see what happens" Leo said

**Possession: Persian**

Persian attacks Francis with Shadow Ball. Francis braces for a fainting impact, but it doesn't come. The ball hits a force field, and is deflected back at Persian. The attack tripled to 15,000 life point damage on Persian. The assist goes to Leo. With this block, team Angeles can take the lead as soon as the next possession.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Persian: 14,500 LP

Team Angeles: 12,000 LP (17,200 to 0 point run)

That does it for today. We will end each chapter with the song "Through My Own Eyes" by Arron Carter and Kayla Hinkle. This will be done by the characters playing in the battle.

(All characters singing their lines)

Opal: Looking at life through my own eyes

Francis the trainer: Searching for a hero to idolize

Jason: Felling the pain as innocence dies

Leo: Looking at life through my own eyes

Francis: Hoping and praying for a brighter day

Opal: I listen to my heart and I obey

Jason: How can I see it any other way?

Opal: Looking at life through my own eyes.

(Singing ends)

**Tomorrow: This battle is down to the final day, but the danger is not over. Will Duskull appear out of nowhere to take Francis away? Find out tomorrow**


	82. End of Persian Series! Next: Dusknoir!

This chapter is one of the longer ones, but I will do two parts. Tonight, it's the end of the Persian battle, and on Sunday, we have day 1 of the Dusknoir battle. Sorry about the no all in one.

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything.

**Last lines before the bell:**

**Possession: Leo and Riolu**

Leo and Riolu are ready to take their possession.

Leo draws a Defence card

"I play my attack card" Leo said as he puts his attack card on his Riolu.

Riolu's attack points go from 500 to 700.

"I also play my Safety Card on Francis. Try attacking Francis and see what happens" Leo said

**Possession: Persian**

Persian attacks Francis with Shadow Ball. Francis braces for a fainting impact, but it doesn't come. The ball hits a force field, and is deflected back at Persian. The attack tripled to 15,000 life point damage on Persian. The assist goes to Leo. With this block, team Angeles can take the lead as soon as the next possession.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Persian: 14,500 LP

Team Angeles: 12,000 LP (17,200 to 0 point run)

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles is ready to continue the battle against Persian.

**Today's Starting lineup**

Rouge the Bat- First battle that is with stipulations

Francis

Jason

Luna (Revived after the last attack landed)

**Today's subs**

Jennifer

Opal

**Scoreboard- Day 4-Starting point**

**All attack points reset to 500**

Persian: 14,500 LP

Team Angeles: 16,000 LP

**First Possession: Luna**

Luna gets up from her revival, and gets ready to take her first possession for the first time since falling unconscious, and being taken away.

"I am back in this game, and I will make you pay for what you did to me" Luna said to Persian

"Bring it little girl!" Persian yelled

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Luna yelled as she drew a attack card

"I play my attack card on Jem the Buizel" Luna said as she puts the attack card on Jem

Jem felt stronger as her attack points go from 500 to 700.

"Jem, show Persian you are serious by using Water Gun" Luna said

Jem shoots out a jet of water. She hits the attack and deals 700 life point damage to Persian.

**Scoreboard- Day 4**

Team Angeles: 16,000 LP (700 to 0 point run)

Persian: 13,800 LP

"I end my possession" Luna said

**Possession: Rouge the Bat**

Rouge the Bat enters the battle, but a twist is about to go down.

"You think you will win, watch this!" Persian yelled as he pressed the red button.

Blue energy streams are being sucked out of Luna and Francis. Both yell in pain, and Francis says something really interesting with his weakening voice that changes this whole battle.

"You may…have made…me and Luna…faint,…but **Opal** has…a lesson..for you!" Francis yelled before falling unconscious.

"**Jennifer**…will teach you…a lesson!" Luna yelled before falling unconscious

"Both Luna, and Francis are unconscious and unable to battle, however, the subs are allowed on, therefore, Jennifer and Opal can take the places of Luna and Francis. Life points for team Angeles stay the same"

**Its Sub time**

**In:**

Jennifer (4,000 LP)

Opal (4,000 LP)

**Out:**

Luna (Unconscious)

Francis (Unconscious)

Rouge the Bat (4, 000 LP)

Jezarelle (non battle issue- Friends birthday party-will return in the second half of this battle)

**New Lineup**

Leo

Opal

Jennifer

Jason

**Scoreboard- Day 4**

Team Angeles: 16,000 LP

Persian: 21,800 LP

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

Opal is beginning to feel angry, so angry that Zoggy got in a red outline (Zoggy is glowing red). Opal's "Avenge the Noble 2" skill activates.

Zoggy's attack points go from 700 to 2,800.

"I play an attack card" Opal said

Zoggy felt stronger as his attack went to 3, 500.

"I also play an attack card on Jennifer's Squirtle" Opal said as she placed the attack card on Jennifer's share field

Squirtle's attack points go to 700.

"I play one more attack card on Squirtle" Opal said as she did the same thing

Squirte's attack points go to 1,400

"Zoggy, attack Persian with Shadow Ball" Opal said

Zoggy attacks, and hits. The attack does 2,000 life point damage to Persian

**Scoreboard- Day 4**

Persian: 19,800 LP

Team Angeles: 16,000 LP

"I end my possession" Opal said

**Possession: Jennifer and Squirtle**

"YOU MADE MY FRIEND FROM PERIOD 6 FAINT! HE NEVER DESERVED THIS! YOU ARE TO LOSE TONIGHT! IF YOU MAKE ME FAINT, YOU WATCH WHAT HAPPENS!"

**Period 6- This is my musical theater class. Jennifer and Jezarelle are my friends there. **

Jennifer draws a attack card

"I play my attack card" Jennifer said

Squirtle's attack goes to 2,400, but another surprise is in store…

Squirtle begins to feel angry as he glows red. His attack points jumped to 12,000. Jennifer's skill "Avenge my friends from the period" has activated. This allows all of Jennifer's pokemon to have attack points 5 times than normal.

"I play another attack card" Jennifer said

Squirtle's attack points go to 13,000

"I play my Avenging a Noble card. This allows Squirtle to gain 2,000 attack points per player who fell unconscious. Francis and Luna fell unconscious, and therefore Squirtle gains 4,000 attack points.

Squirtle's attack is now at 17,000 points.

"I also play my Avenging the Noble One card. This card allows my pokemon to gain 5,000 attack points if Francis fainted. You made Francis faint, and now 5,000 attack points go to Squirtle" Jennifer said to Persian

Squirtle's attack goes to 22,000 points

"Squirtle, attack Francis's attacker!" Jennifer said

Squirtle attacks Persian with Water Gun, and hits it!

"Persian is unable to battle. Team Angeles wins" Francisca the Pipulp stated

Jennifer was hailed as the heroine of the day, but it was how Francis and Luna fainted that she hated.

"I will never forgive Persian for what he did to my best friend from period 6, and to his girlfriend. Francis already fainted over 10 times in this adventure. I hope his enemies learned their lesson. Francis does not earn this beat down. Luna and Francis are innocent, and it doesn't make sense to attack Francis and Luna because they bring kindness. Kindness is one of the greatest virtues that God gives all of us. Team Angeles has all the members with the virtue of kindness. You cannot buy kindness, and you must value it " Jennifer said

"Well said Jennifer" Leo said

"I like you Jennifer" Luna said

"Thanks" Jennifer said

**Sunday: Dusknoir is the next opponent, and he is controlling Uxie, and Duskull. Dusknoir tries to use Uxie to erase Francis's memories under Koffing's command, but Koffing makes a big mistake….**


	83. VS Dusknoir 1: Saving Jenni and Opal!

Welcome to chapter 83 of the story. In today's chapter, we begin the "VS. Dusknoir" series. While Francis may be unconscious, the girls are going to avenge Francis from falling unconscious. Keep in mind that this is a two part series, and then next week is doubles week. This means that it is 2 chapters per day (starting Monday). Here we go, and without further delay….

The girls of team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

Opal: Francis will be….

Jennifer and Jezarelle: AVENGED!

Luna: Get that!

**Last lines before the bell:**

"I also play my Avenging the Noble One card. This card allows my pokemon to gain 5,000 attack points if Francis fainted. You made Francis faint, and now 5,000 attack points go to Squirtle" Jennifer said to Persian

Squirtle's attack goes to 22,000 points

"Squirtle, attack Francis's attacker!" Jennifer said

Squirtle attacks Persian with Water Gun, and hits it!

"Persian is unable to battle. Team Angeles wins" Francisca the Pipulp stated

Jennifer was hailed as the heroine of the day, but it was how Francis and Luna fainted that she hated.

"I will never forgive Persian for what he did to my best friend from period 6, and to his girlfriend. Francis already fainted over 10 times in this adventure. I hope his enemies learned their lesson. Francis does not earn this beat down. Luna and Francis are innocent, and it doesn't make sense to attack Francis and Luna because they bring kindness. Kindness is one of the greatest virtues that God gives all of us. Team Angeles has all the members with the virtue of kindness. You cannot buy kindness, and you must value it " Jennifer said

"Well said Jennifer" Leo said

"I like you Jennifer" Luna said

"Thanks" Jennifer said

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just defeated Persian, but the team cant stop thinking about Francis, who fell unconscious during the battle.

"Francis didn't deserve this pain!" Luna and Jennifer yelled

"I copy that" Jezarelle said

"FRANCIS IS INNOCENT!" Opal yelled

The team carries the unconscious Francis to the team bus to take him to the Los Angeles Medical Center.

**Los Angeles area**

The team has returned to the Los Angeles area to take the unconscious Francis to the medical center. Luna then sees a green pokemon figure (After the "VS. Dusknoir series). Luna then sees the green pokemon figure going inside a bounce house, and using Leaf Blade to choke the life out of someone. The victim fainted, and the pokemon runs from the scene with no traces of him left behind. Luna worries that a similar situation will happen to her boyfriend.

**Los Angeles Medical Center**

Team Angeles is now inside the medical center to monitor Francis's condition. The nurses take Francis in to the medical room. Nurse Karla tells the team that Francis will stay unconscious for an "X" amount of time.

"Guys, we have concluded that your team leader, Francis, will be unconscious for sometime. This means that Francis could be unconscious for 1 to at least 5 days" Nurse Karla said

"Thank you for the news" Luna said

**The Next day**

Luna and Jennifer are awake early to monitor Francis's condition. Kyio, who has a Riolu, enters the room. Jezarelle also enters the room to see if Francis is ok.

"Francis is unconscious…Francis doesn't deserve this!" Kyio yelled

"You said it Kyio!" Luna yelled

All of a sudden, the intruder alarm went off.

"INTURDER ALERT! AN UNKNOWN POKEMON IS SEEN OUTSIDE THE MEDICAL CENTER. PLEASE LOCK ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS!" The PA system announced

Team Angeles locks the door to Francis's medical room, but the pokemon mysteriously pressed a red button, and Luna, Jezarelle, and Jennifer yell out in pain. The pokemon is sucking the life out of the three girls. The girls are breathing hard as 3,900 life points are sucked out of each of them. The "VS. Dusknoir Series" has begun on the wrong step for team Angeles.

**VS Dusknoir Series- DAY 1 of 2**

**Scoreboard:**

Team Angeles (Aggregate: 4,300 LP)

Opal: 4,000 LP

Luna, Jezarelle, and Jennifer: 100 LP each

**Opponent**

Dusknoir: 15,700( Sucked out 11,700 LP total from Luna, Jennifer, and Jezarelle- 3,900 from each player)

**Possession: Luna **

Luna summons out Kat the Snivy.

"Whoever you are…..you…shall pay!" Luna yelled with her weakening voice

"You shall be mine!" Dusknoir yelled

"Come out and show your face!" Luna yelled

"Never, unless you allow me to kill a certain boy!" Dusknoir yelled

"NEVER! HE IS TOO INNOCENT TO DESERVE PAIN LIKE THIS!" Luna yelled

"He deserves the pain!" Dusknoir yelled

"Lets battle!" Luna yelled as she drew a attack card

" I play my attack card" Luna said

Kat's attack points go from 500 to 700.

"I shall attack ya" Luna said

Kat's Razor Leaf attack breaks through the window and hits Dusknoir. Dusknoir takes 700 LP damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 1**

Dusknoir: 15,000 LP

Team Angeles: 4,300 LP (700 to 0 point run)

"I place 1 card face down, and end my possession" Luna said

**Possession: Opal and Buck the Buizel**

Opal is ready to take her possession

"I play my attack card" Opal said as she puts her attack card on Buck the Buizel

Buck's attack points go from 500 to 700.

"I also play my Water Hazard card. This allows all water pokemon on the field to gain 2,000 attack points if Francis, or Luna fainted. Francis is already unconscious, and 2,000 attack points go to Buck the Buizel.

Buck's attack points go from 700 to 2, 700

"I also play my Even the Number card. This allows me to have Buck the Buizel gain attack points to the closest easy number. In this case, Buck gains 300 attack points.

Buck's attack points are up to 3,000

"Attack Dusknoir with Water Gun!" Opal yelled

Buck launches a water gun at Dusknoir, and hits the attack. Dusknoir takes 3,000 life point damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 1**

Dusknoir: 12,000 LP

Team Angeles: 4, 300 LP (3, 700 to 0 point run)

"As a bonus, I play my Avenge Francis card. This allows me to attack twice, and double Buck's attack points" Opal said

Buck's attack points go to 6,000 and he uses water gun.

The attack hits Dusknoir, and he takes 6,000 life point damage

**Scoreboard- Day 1**

Dusknoir: 6,000 LP

Team Angeles: 4,300 LP (9,700 to 0 point run, can take the lead if no damage taken, and damage to Dusknoir is above 2,000)

Dusknoir calls a time out.

Francisca the Pipulp: Time out for Dusknoir, and this is a 20 second time out

Team Angeles gets together for more ways to score.

**Script time (Team Angeles)**

Luna: I want to stay in. If I faint, it is not without a fight.

Leo: You said it sister.

Rouge: Can I go in for Jennifer?

Jennifer: I haven't taken my turn yet

Jason: Remember, Dusknoir can still suck the life out of one of you to try to stop the run of this team.

**Script time is over (Back to the battle)**

**Possession: Jennifer**

Jennifer gets ready to take her possession, but Dusknoir almost ends Jennifer and Opal on the spot.

"You dare to finish me! I finish you!" Dusknoir yelled as two life draining energy streams try to reach Jennifer and Opal

Jennifer and Opal brace themselves for fainting, but it never came. When they opened their eyes, they find out that they have been saved by the one who fell unconscious days ago, Francis.

"Save made somehow by Francis. He will be credited with the save from the outside. He is also unconscious. The line up will not change, and the life point score stays" Francisca announces.

Opal yells the words that this team hates.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Opal yelled

**Tomorrow: With Francis saving Opal and Jennifer, the score stays the same. Can team Angeles finish Dusknoir off? Find out tomorrow.**


	84. VS Dusknoir 2: Francis Faints Again!

Welcome to chapter 84 of this story. Today is day 2 of the "VS Dusknoir" series. Today's battle will still be with the girls of team Angeles. This battle is almost over. There is a cliffhanger with Francis again, and without further delay…

Jezarelle: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

Opal: Francis

Jezarelle: Shall

Luna: Be

Jennifer: AVENGED!

**Last lines before the bell**

Jennifer gets ready to take her possession, but Dusknoir almost ends Jennifer and Opal on the spot.

"You dare to finish me! I finish you!" Dusknoir yelled as two life draining energy streams try to reach Jennifer and Opal

Jennifer and Opal brace themselves for fainting, but it never came. When they opened their eyes, they find out that they have been saved by the one who fell unconscious days ago, Francis.

"Save made somehow by Francis. He will be credited with the save from the outside. He is also unconscious. The line up will not change, and the life point score stays" Francisca announces.

Opal yells the words that this team hates.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Opal yelled

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles is currently in day 2 of the battle against Dusknoir. They just witnessed Francis fainting, but they also witnessed Francis saving Jennifer and Opal from having life sucked out of them. The battle continues….

**Scoreboard- Day 2- Starting point**

Dusknoir: 6,000 LP

Team Angeles: 4,300 LP (Can take the lead if no damage taken, and damage to Dusknoir is above 1,700)

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy (Penalty- Francis drew charge before fainting)**

"YOU MADE FRANCIS FAINT! HOW DARE YA!" Opal yelled

"You…shall pay" Luna said with her weak voice

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR BOY FRIEND AGAIN!" Dusknoir yelled

"HE IS INNOCENT!" Luna yelled

Opal summons Zoggy to the field.

"Zoggy has a special ability. Zoggy's attack points go to 1,000 if Francis fainted. Francis fainted by saving me and Jennifer, and therefore Zoggy gains 500 attack points"

Zoggy goes to 1,000 attack points

"Zoggy, attack with Shadow Ball" Opal said

Zoggy's shadow ball attack hits Dusknoir for 1,000 LP damage.

**Scoreboard-Day 2**

Dusknoir: 5,000 LP

Team Angeles: 4,300 (1,000 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession. Jennifer, it is your turn" Opal said

**Possession: Jennifer and Squirtle**

Jennifer steps up to take her possession

"I start by using Squirtle's special ability. This allows me to borrow a water type pokemon from a fainted ally, and double the attack points of that pokemon, and use that pokemon for a day. Since you made Francis faint, I get to use Francis the Buizel. Francis the Buizel, come on out and attack your trainers attacker" Jennifer said

Francis the Buizel is summoned out, and uses water gun, and deals 1,400  
life point damage to Dusknoir. Francis the Buizel then gets angry, and glows red, and his attack points go to 2,000.

**Scoreboard- Day 2**

Team Angeles: 4,300 LP (Takes the first lead, 2,400 point to 0 run)

Dusknoir: 3,600 LP (Loses the lead)

"I end my possession, and Francis the Buizel can return to his pokeball" Jennifer said

Francis the Buizel goes back to his poke ball. He is hoping that Francis will revive soon.

**Possession: Jezarelle and Pikachu**

Jezarelle summons Pikachu.

"I start by playing Pikachu's special ability. This allows me to double, and add to Pikachu's attack points. Pikachu's attack points go to 2,000 attack points" Jezarelle said

Pikachu's attack goes to 2,000.

"I also play the Kiss and double attack card. This allows Zoggy to double his attack points if Leo kisses Opal" Jezarelle said

Opal goes to Leo, and kiss each other. Luna does not mind this, since she is Francis's girlfriend.

**Pairling update:**

**Luna X Francis: Very good relationship (Francis is still unconscious)**

**Leo X Opal: Just started today**

**Jezarelle X Francis X Luna? (Francis is unconscious, questionable)**

Zoggy's attack goes to 2,000

"Pikachu! Attack!" Jezarelle yelled

Pikachu attacks with thunderbolt, and deals 2,000 attack damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 2**

Team Angeles: 4,300 LP (4,400 to 0 point run)

Dusknoir: 1,600 LP

"I play my Zoggy Advantage card. Opal, it is now your turn" Jezarelle said

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

Opal is smiling, knowing that her next attack ends the battle.

"Zoggy, attack for the win!" Opal yelled

Zoggy hits his Shadow Ball attack to win the battle for team Angeles.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, and team Angeles wins this!" Francisca the Pipulp announces

Luna is now going near the unconscious Francis to see if she can revive her boy friend. She does and Francis wakes up.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"We are back in L.A (Los Angeles). You fainted a few days ago" Luna said

"Can we party now that you guys defeated Dusknoir?" Francis asked

"Yes" Luna said as she kissed Francis.

As soon a Luna kissed Francis, Dusknoir revives to attack Francis with Shadow Ball to the neck. Francis faints on impact, and Luna yelled the words that no one in LA wishes to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled

**Tomorrow: Party or no party? With Francis unconscious again, can team Angeles still hold a party for the defeat of Dusknoir? Find out soon**


	85. Kindness Party Ruined! Francis No!

Welcome to chapter 85 of the story. In todays chapter, Francis revives, and team Angeles has a party, but Grovile enters, and sucks the life out of Luna's boyfriend. Here we go, and without further delay….

Jennifer: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

Jezarelle: Party time

**Due to no internet connection on my PC, there will not be the "last lines before the bell".**

**Current Scene:**

Team Angeles has just defeated Dusknoir in Los Angeles, but the top story is on Francis, who is still unconscious.

"FRANCIS, WAKE UP!" Luna yelled while shaking Francis.

"DUSKNOIR WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!" Opal yelled

"We need a nurse!" Luna yelled while pressing the "!" button near Francis's medical bed

"Nurse needed in room 8!" A nurse in the reception desk yelled

"Coming!" Nurse Karla yelled

Nurse Karla heads to Francis's medical room. She is about to see Francis unconscious.

"Francis is unconscious!" Nurse Carla yelled on her radio

All the nurses hear the "Francis is unconscious!" announcement, and ran to Francis's medical room. Luna opens the door, and the nurses run in to help Francis revive.

**10 minutes later**

"Guys, Francis is still unconscious, but he is in stable condition, so that means Francis will revive soon" Nurse Carla, and Nurse Karla said together

"That's cool" Luna said

"We have a party to plan" Leo said

"Yeah, but Angelica is still unconscious, and the team is still coming over" Luna said

"Angelica is the only human in team Sun" Jason said

"Angelica is conscious now" Nurse Karla said

"Can we see her?" Luna asked

"Yes. Ill keep an eye on your boyfriend" Nurse Karla said

"Sweet" Luna said as the team follows her to Angelica's room

**4 minutes later**

Team Angeles arrives to Angelica's room. Angelica is awake, and is happy to see team Angeles, but she noticed that Francis is missing.

"Hey Angelica" Luna said

"Hello to you all" Angelica said

"How do you feel?" Leo asked

"Better, but where is Francis, my other friend?" Angelica asked

"He is unconscious in room 8" Kyio said

"How did he fall unconscious?" Angelica asked

"He took an attack to save Jennifer and Opal, then Dusknoir attacked him" Luna said

"Wow, he really cares about this team" Angelica said

"Yes, and I am his girlfriend" Luna said

"Cool" Angelica said

"We are planning to have a party to celebrate kindness in the world. Francis represents kindness, and I am hoping that you can come over" Leo said

"I am going" Angelica said

"Bring your pokemon too. We will have a bounce house" Luna said

"Cool" Angelica said

"The party will happen a few days after Francis regains consciousness" Luna said

"Ok. I just hope Francis is ok" Angelica said

**10 minutes later**

Nurse Karla announces that Francis has revived.

"Francis is awake!" Nurse Karla announces on her radio

"Team Angeles, please see your hero" Nurse Carla said

"Cool" Luna said as she and the team heads to Francis's room

**Francis's medical room**

"FRANCIS IS AWAKE!" Luna yelled

"All right!" Leo yelled

Team Angeles is now celebrating the revival of Francis. The nurse decided that Francis can head home to stay with the team.

"Team Angeles, Francis is conscious now, and I have granted permission for you to take him home with you" Nurse Karla said

"Thank you" Luna said

Team Angeles heads to the team bus with the now conscious Francis to head to the team base in L.A

**2 days after Francis revived from Dusknoir's attack**

The team plans for the kindness in the world party. They order a bounce house, a lot of food, and of course entertainment.

**Party Day**

Team Angeles, and team Sun, and other party goers are now at the team base to celebrate kindness. Team Angeles like how Francis represents kindness in the world. All the party goers jump inside the bounce house to have fun. Francis and Luna jump up and down together. The rest of the visitors enter the bounce house, but one of them was familiar to Luna. It was the pokemon figure that she remembered seeing before Francis fell unconscious because of Dusknoir. Luna tries to ignore the pokemon figure, but the pokemon figure enters the bounce house, and holds out his leaf. The visitors jump in front to protect Francis and Luna, but the pokemon figure goes around the "screen", and uses Leaf Blade on Francis. The Leaf Blade wraps around Francis's neck. Luna tries to save Francis, but the wrap on Francis was so strong. Luna then see's a blue energy stream being sucked out of Francis, but Luna knows that this time, it's different since Leaf Blade is not a life draining move. Francis tries to get free, and gets the blade off, but the pokemon figure attacks again, and aims for Francis's right leg. The Leaf Blade attack wraps tightly around Francis's right leg, and another blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis. The pokemon figure also uses Leaf Blade on Francis's neck. The blade wraps around Francis's neck. Another blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis. Francis can barley fight back. Luna kicks the pokemon figure, but the pokemon figure doesnt even budge. All of a sudden three energy streams are being sucked out of Francis to make Francis fall takes all her anger out on the pokemon figure, but can make the pokemon figure budge. Angelica yells the words that no one wants to hear,

"FARNCIS NOOOOO!" Angelica yelled

**Tomorrow:**

**Welcome to doubles week. That's right. Tomorrow, it's "VS Grovile 1 and 2". That's all for tomorrow**


	86. VS Grovile 1: Francis and Luna Injured!

Welcome to chapter 86 of this story. Today is a single chapter day. This first chapter is going to feature Luna and Opal VS Grovile for the beginning of the "VS Grovile" series. This chapter also features Grovile doing more damage to Francis, who is already unconscious. Here we go, and without further delay….

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Last lines before the bell:**

Team Angeles, and team Sun, and other party goers are now at the team base to celebrate kindness. Team Angeles like how Francis represents kindness in the world. All the party goers jump inside the bounce house to have fun. Francis and Luna jump up and down together. The rest of the visitors enter the bounce house, but one of them was familiar to Luna. It was the pokemon figure that she remembered seeing before Francis fell unconscious because of Dusknoir. Luna tries to ignore the pokemon figure, but the pokemon figure enters the bounce house, and holds out his leaf. The visitors jump in front to protect Francis and Luna, but the pokemon figure goes around the "screen", and uses Leaf Blade on Francis. The Leaf Blade wraps around Francis's neck. Luna tries to save Francis, but the wrap on Francis was so strong. Luna then see's a blue energy stream being sucked out of Francis, but Luna knows that this time, it's different since Leaf Blade is not a life draining move. Francis tries to get free, and gets the blade off, but the pokemon figure attacks again, and aims for Francis's right leg. The Leaf Blade attack wraps tightly around Francis's right leg, and another blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis. The pokemon figure also uses Leaf Blade on Francis's neck. The blade wraps around Francis's neck. Another blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis. Francis can barley fight back. Luna kicks the pokemon figure, but the pokemon figure doesnt even budge. All of a sudden three energy streams are being sucked out of Francis to make Francis fall takes all her anger out on the pokemon figure, but can make the pokemon figure budge. Angelica yells the words that no one wants to hear,

"FARNCIS NOOOOO!" Luna yelled

**GAMERS Report (GAMERS SKY News 2 HD):**

Suyapa: Good morning everyone, and welcome to the GAMERS REPORT. I am Suyapa the Sunflowera. Yesterday was a complete mess in Los Angeles. Team Angeles was hosting a "Kindness in the World" party when Grovile shows up and sucks the life out of Francis. Today, we look forward to a battle! It is avenging time! This battle is a basketball match. Lets go to the field of action. We will be back in the studio after the days events.

**Current Scene**

Luna and the rest of the partys visitors have witnessed Francis fainting. Grovile tries to take the unconscious Francis away by carrying him outside, but Luna steps in front of Grovile to block him from taking Francis away. Grovile issues a battle.

"This boy doesn't deserve to exist!" Grovile yelled

"Yes he does! He is a innocent boy, and we will make sure that he exists" Opal said

"FRANCIS DOESENT DESERVE THIS!" Rouge yelled as she snatches Francis from Grovile.

"YOU PLAY LIKE THAT! I play like this!" Grovile yelled as he throws a basketball toward Rouge's leg.

Luna see's the ball, and intercepts the ball to save Rouge from damage.

"BASKETBALL BATTLE THEN!" Rouge yelled

"Yes! If I win, I will kill this boy of yours on the spot!" Grovile yelled

"First of all, he is innocent, and second, HIS NAME IS FRANCIS! GET IT OR DROP IT!" Opal yelled

"Fine! If I win, I will kill Francis on the spot! If you win, then still I will kill Francis on the spot!" Grovile yelled while laughing

"HEY! THAT MAKES NO SCENSE!" Opal yelled

"HEY IT DOES!" Grovile yelled

"Not good" Jason said

"Ne tries bien pas (Not very good)" Luna said

"French I see" Opal said

"Lets just say that Francis taught me that" Luna said

"Im going to cry if Francis dies" Everyone said

"SCREW GROVILE!" Rouge yelled

"Basketball rules apply" Francis the Lucario said

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Grovile yelled at Francis the Lucario

"DON'T YOU DARE PRESS A SWITCH!" Francis the Lucario yelled

"LETS PLAY!" Grovile yelled

A crowd gathers outside the bounce house to watch the match. They are all on team Angeles side, but they want Francis to revive soon. Luna carries the unconscious Francis to the out of bounce area to make sure he won't get hurt. GAMERS SKY Sports 1 HD arrives to cover the game.

**Today's game: Team Angeles VS Grovile 1**

**Commentators:**

Alex the Snivy

Martin the Pikachu

**Starting lineups**

**Team Angeles:**

Luna

Opal

**Subs**

Jennifer

Jezarelle

Rouge the Bat

**Opponent**

Grovile (Level 30)

**Referees**

Francis the Lucario

Francis the Buizel

Leo

**Gamers Sky Sports area**

Martin: Welcome to Gamers Sky Sports 1 HD. We come to you live from team Angeles base in Los Angeles.

Alex: Team Angeles is battling Grovile after Grovile made Francis faint a few hours ago, and the stipulation here is win or lose, Francis dies. Does that make sense to you Martin?

Martin: NO!

Alex: Lets get to the game. The game is brought to you by "The love shirt". Wear the shirt to express your love with someone. Francis and Luna are wearing the love shirt to express their love with each other. Francis not playing today because he is unconscious near the out of bounce area. Here we go, and the ball is going up.

**Quarter: 1****st**** (12:00 to go)**

**Possession: team Angeles (Luna)**

Martin: Luna starts the game with possession for team Angeles, and Luna's team will have the ball in the fourth and final quarter. Luna passes to Opal near the 3 point red zone. Opal sees Grovile going toward her. Opal side steps, and passes the ball to Luna. Luna goes for the shot, and hits it. 2 to 0.

**Score: 2 to 0 (Team Angeles)**

**Possession: Grovile**

Alex: Grovile has the ball now. He see's Luna coming, and side steps, but Luna sees the ball behind her, and taps it away from Grovile. Grovile can't save it, but the ball is out of bounce, and Grovile will get the ball back.

Martin: Nice defensive play from Luna. She wants to make sure the team wins.

Alex: Grovile has the ball again. He moves away from Luna's defense, but Opal steps in front of Grovile as he was shooting a lay up. The shot goes in, but it wont count. Grovile is called for charging. Great Defense by Opal.

"Offensive foul on Grovile. That is his first foul of the game" Francis the Lucario announced

**Score: 2 to 0 (Team Angeles)**

**Possession: Opal (Drew charge)**

Martin: Opal has the ball now, and she passes to Luna who goes for three, and hits the shot! Luna and Opal are avenging Francis with that three!

**Score: 5 to 0 (Team Angeles)**

***Luna: 5 points**

*** Opal: Drew charge**

**Possession: Grovile**

**Time left (10: 13- First quarter)**

Alex: Grovile has the ball now. Grovile tries for three, but Luna jumps up and steals the ball away, and Luna goes for three, and HITS IT!

**Score: 8 to 0 (Team Angeles on a 8 to 0 run)**

***Luna: 8 points, 1 steal**

***Opal: Drew a foul, 1 assist**

**Possession: Grovile**

Martin: Grovile has the ball now. Grovile heads to the basket to try a layup, but Luna holds onto Grovile to post him up. Opal goes to help. Grovile goes for 2, but Luna blocks the ball away, and Opal grabs the ball and dunks it at the other end.

**Score: 10 to 0 (Team Angeles on a 10 to 0 run)**

***Luna: 8 points, 1 steal, 1 block**

***Opal: 2 points, drew 1 foul**

**Possession: Grovile**

Alex: Grovile has the ball. He uses Leaf Blade to suck the life out of Luna. Luna gets hit, and Grovile tries to attack her, but Opal steps in again to try to draw the charge. Grovile shoots a layup, and scores it, but Francis the Lucario says otherwise. Francis the Buizel points the other direction, and the basket wont count, charging!

"No basket. Offensive foul on Grovile. That is his second. Since Luna's life is being sucked out of her, she shoots 3 free throws, and possession of the ball" Francis the Buizel said

Martin: That foul was very costly for Grovile. Not only that Grovile lost a shot for two points, but now Luna gets three free throws, and possession of the ball. The only thing Grovile got out of it was that he sucked out 3,900 life points from Luna. Luna may be nearing unconsciousness, but not near losing a 13 point lead, and a possible 16 point lead if a three pointer goes in on the bonus possession. Luna makes all three free throws, and has possession.

**Score: 13 to 0 (Team Angeles: 13 to 0 run)**

***Luna: 11 points, 1 steal and bock, 100 LP remaining**

*** Opal: 2 points, Draws 2 fouls**

Alex: Luna is breathing hard as she brings up the ball. Luna passes to Opal. Opal looks at the floor. Grovile chases after Opal. Opal passes to Luna. Grovile tries to get to Luna on time, but Luna shoots the ball, and Grovile attacks Luna. Luna faints, but Francis the Buizel calls a shooting foul. Team Angeles is routing Grovile, and it is only the first quarter. Rouge the Bat is at the scores table to check in for Luna.

"We have a shooting foul on Grovile. That is his third foul. Going to the line for team Angeles is going to be Rouge the Bat. Also, Luna is unconscious, and is unable to play." Francis the Buizel announces

Martin: Luna may be unconscious, but Grovile pays a big price of a free throw. Four points plus 3 equals a 7 point play for team Angeles.

Alex: Correct

**Score: 17 to 0 (Team Angeles)**

***Luna: Fell unconscious with a total of 14 points, 1 steal, 1 block, 1 drawn foul**

*** Opal: 2 points, and 2 drawn fouls**

**Subs:**

***Rouge the Bat: 1 point (free throw to avenge Luna)**

**Possession: Grovile**

Martin: Grovile is getting frustrated with how many fouls he is getting. He uses Leaf Blade to try to grab Rouge out of the air. Rouge is caught in the blade as her life is being sucked out of her. Rouge then tries heart kick, and she gets free, and steals the ball away from Grovile, and dunks the ball at the other end.

**Score: 19 to 0 (FINAL- DAY 1)**

**Rouge: 3 points, 50 LP remaining**

**Opal: 2 points, 2 fouls drawn**

**Unconscious players:**

**Luna: 14 points (DAY 1)**

**Francis: Not playing (Unconscious before the game started)**

**Subs**

Jezarelle (To go in on day 2 for Opal)

Jennifer (To go in for Rouge on day 2)

Rouge: 3 points (Stays in for 2 more possessions)

**Team Angeles total:**

**Current Lineup: 5 points (Opal and Rouge the Bat)**

**Unconscious players: 14 points (Luna)**

**Total: 19 points**

**(2 minutes later)**

Martin: Grovile cant take it anymore. He looks for the unconscious Francis, and looks to injure him. Grovile aims a Leaf Blade toward Luna, but Rouge takes the attack, and faints. Luna carries Francis away from Grovile's reach, but Grovile uses Leaf Blade to reach Francis, and snatches him away from Luna. Grovile uses Leaf Blade on Francis's right leg, and tightens the grip. Grovile then twists Francis's right leg and injures Francis. Luna attempts to kick Grovile, and she does, but Grovile uses another Leaf Blade to injure Luna's right leg. Grovile then twists Luna's right leg to injure her. Luna tries to scream, but Grovile uses Leaf Blade on Luna's neck to make her faint. Opal tries to help, but gets scared that she might end up with an injured leg. Opal yelled the two words that she hates to say, but also adds another name to that list.

"LUNA, FRANCIS, NOOOOO! WE NEED HELP!" Opal yelled

Opal's wish for help comes true with the flashlight of a LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department) helicopter.

"GROVILE! COME OUT!" A LAPD officer yelled from the helicopter

"NEVER!" Grovile yelled as he uses a portal to escape

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" A person wearing a Lakers Jersey with number 12 and the name **Howard **on the back (Ill reveal who this is tomorrow, but for now, enjoy a little information on Dwight Howard)

**Howard- This is Dwight Howard. He wears number 12 for the Los Angeles Lakers. He used to be a member of the Orlando Magic before he came to the Lakers. Dwight Howard as a member of the Lakers is helping the team in scoring. When he used to be a member of the Magic, he was very impressive, and as a member of the Lakers, he is just as impressive when he was in the Magic. Its going to be great to see Lakers VS Magic, or Lakers AT Magic. **

**Tomorrow night: Who is the new character that yelled the cliffhanger? Will Francis and Luna recover? Find out tomorrow night**


	87. VS Grovile 2: FRANCIS NO! Blood and Pain

Welcome to chapter 87 of this story. Tonight's chapter is "VS Grovile 2". This is where Jennifer, Jezarelle, Opal, and Rouge the Bat continue to battle Grovile. This is day 2, and even though Francis is unconscious, he is NOT out of danger. Grovile makes Francis bleed, and injures his arms. Here we go, and with out further delay….

Opal and Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

Opal: Francis is unconscious

Rouge the Bat: Luna is unconscious

Opal: They never deserved this pain!

**Last lines before the bell**

Martin: Grovile cant take it anymore. He looks for the unconscious Francis, and looks to injure him. Grovile aims a Leaf Blade toward Luna, but Rouge takes the attack, and faints. Luna carries Francis away from Grovile's reach, but Grovile uses Leaf Blade to reach Francis, and snatches him away from Luna. Grovile uses Leaf Blade on Francis's right leg, and tightens the grip. Grovile then twists Francis's right leg and injures Francis. Luna attempts to kick Grovile, and she does, but Grovile uses another Leaf Blade to injure Luna's right leg. Grovile then twists Luna's right leg to injure her. Luna tries to scream, but Grovile uses Leaf Blade on Luna's neck to make her faint. Opal tries to help, but gets scared that she might end up with an injured leg. Opal yelled the two words that she hates to say, but also adds another name to that list.

"LUNA, FRANCIS, NOOOOO! WE NEED HELP!" Opal yelled

Opal's wish for help comes true with the flashlight of a LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department) helicopter.

"GROVILE! COME OUT!" A LAPD officer yelled from the helicopter

"NEVER!" Grovile yelled as he uses a portal to escape

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" A person wearing a Lakers Jersey with number 12 and the name Howard on the back (Ill reveal who this is tomorrow, but for now, enjoy a little information on Dwight Howard)

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis and Luna getting injured, and falling unconscious (Francis was unconscious before Luna). Both right legs of Luna, and Francis are injured by Grovile. Opal, and another new character gives Grovile "the you made Francis and Luna faint, we will make you faint stare". The new character wears a "LA Lakers Number 12" jersey with the name "Howard" on the back. His name is Nicko, who happens to be Francis's friend.

"Francis does not deserve this" Nicko said

"We all agree with you" Opal said

"I see this is team Angeles" Nicko said]

"yes, and Francis is the proud leader of this team, as we all said, he does not deserve this pain" Jezarelle and Leo said

"I say I am with you all. Lets finish Grovile off" Nicko said as he heads to the bench.

Nicko adjusts his long socks to keep himself warm.

"We shall continue with Opal and Rouge the Bat on the floor. The score is 19 to 0 in favor of team Angeles. Luna, who fell unconscious earlier, leads all scores with 14 points. Lets go back to the game with the GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 commentators, Martin and Allen" Francis the Lucario announces

**Scoreboard- Day 2**

Team Angeles: 19 points (19 to 0 point run)

Grovile: 0 points (3 fouls)

**Line up (Team Angeles)**

Opal

Rouge the Bat

**Subs**

Jennifer

Jezarelle

Nicko

Kristen

**Possession: Opal for team Angeles**

Martin: Welcome back to the battle. This is day 2 of this battle. I am Martin the Snivy, and my partner is Allen the Pikachu. Day 1 was a day of a team Angeles run, and a day of 2 players injured.

Allen: Correct. Luna and Francis have injured right legs all because of Grovile. They are both unconscious, and cant play. Francis has been unconscious before the battle started. Grovile is a very dangerous pokemon, and team Angeles must win to put this guy away.

Martin: The twist here is that even if team Angeles wins, Grovile will kill Francis in the most horrible way.

Allen: This battle must be a trap to make sure that Francis is going to die by Grovile.

Martin: Opal has the ball as we start the second quarter. Opal passes to Rouge, who dribbles around the three point area. Rouge sees Grovile guarding Opal. Rouge passes to Opal to have Opal post up against Grovile. Opal backs up into Grovile, turns around, and goes for the layup, and scores!

**Score: 21 to 0 (Team Angeles on a 21 to 0 point run)**

***Rouge has 5 points, and 50 life points remaining**

**Possession: Grovile**

Allen: Grovile has the ball now. Grovile attempts to post up against Opal, but Opal uses the post up move as bait to have Rouge fly in to steal the ball. Rouge goes to the other end and scores!

**Score: 23 to 0 (Team Angeles – 23 to 0 run)**

***Rouge has 7 points, and 50 LP remaining**

**Possession: Grovile**

Martin: Grovile has the ball now. Grovile sees Opal running toward him, and he uses Leaf Blade on her. Opal gets caught, and her life is being sucked out of her, but not before reaching up high enough to say" get that shot out of here" by blocking the ball. Rouge gets the ball and dunks it at the other end. Time out, GROVILE!

**Score: 25 to 0**

***Rouge has 9 points, and 50 LP remaining**

***Opal has 100 LP remaining, 1 block, and drew 2 fouls**

**(Time out area- Team Angeles)**

Team Angeles is now talking about who should go in, and go out. Rouge and Opal are breathing hard as their life points are down to their last points.

"I think I should go in" Nicko said

"Me too" Leo said.

"How about Jennifer and Jezarelle?" Jason asked

"Sounds great to me" Nicko said

"Then it is settled" Leo said

Jennifer and Jezarelle are now standing at the scores table ready to check in.

"Attention players, Jennifer and Jezarelle come in for Opal and Rouge the Bat. Opal finishes with 2 points, and drawing 2 fouls, and Rouge finishes with 9 points" Francis the Buizel announces

As Jennifer and Jezarelle enter the bounce house, Grovile does something to Francis that no one wants to see.

**(Blood Warning- Level 3 in effect)**

Grovile looks at the unconscious Francis, and eyes him. Grovile then uses Leaf Blade on Francis arms. Jennifer tries to save Francis, but the attack was so fast. Opal kicks Grovile, but Grovile laughs in a evil way while twisting both of Francis's arms. Opal hopes that the team wont hear a snapping sound, but their worst fears come when Leo hears a snap near Francis's left arm. Leo knows that Francis's left arm is now injured. Leo sees a Leaf Blade coming for Francis's injured left arm. Leo tries to save Francis, but the attack was fast, and Grovile strikes Francis on his already injured left arm. Blood can now be seen running down Francis's left arm (and a lot of it). Leo does not get in shock fearing that he might faint. Grovile then attacks Francis's right arm (the same way with the left one). More blood running down Francis's arms. Grovile tries to go for Francis neck to kill him, but thanks to a now revived Luna, Luna jumps in, and gets hit on her right leg. She yelled in pain, but she runs to Francis's side to protect him. Grovile is angry as Luna is now conscious, protecting the one she loves, the one she admires, and the one who adores kindness. Luna yelled the words that she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

**Tomorrow: Its "VS Grovile 3 and 4". Will Francis recover soon, and will Grovile get away? Find out tomorrow!**


	88. VS Grovile 3: Trapping Grovile 1

Welcome to chapter 88 of the story. In today's chapter, its "VS Grovile 3". This is where Jennifer and Jezarelle battle Grovile. This is also where Grovile tries to get away from what he has done to Francis. Here we go, and without further delay…

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Last lines before the bell**

**Possession: Grovile**

Martin: Grovile has the ball now. Grovile sees Opal running toward him, and he uses Leaf Blade on her. Opal gets caught, and her life is being sucked out of her, but not before reaching up high enough to say" get that shot out of here" by blocking the ball. Rouge gets the ball and dunks it at the other end. Time out, GROVILE!

**Score: 25 to 0**

***Rouge has 9 points, and 50 LP remaining**

***Opal has 100 LP remaining, 1 block, and drew 2 fouls**

**(Time out area- Team Angeles)**

Team Angeles is now talking about who should go in, and go out. Rouge and Opal are breathing hard as their life points are down to their last points.

"I think I should go in" Nicko said

"Me too" Leo said.

"How about Jennifer and Jezarelle?" Jason asked

"Sounds great to me" Nicko said

"Then it is settled" Leo said

Jennifer and Jezarelle are now standing at the scores table ready to check in.

"Attention players, Jennifer and Jezarelle come in for Opal and Rouge the Bat. Opal finishes with 2 points, and drawing 2 fouls, and Rouge finishes with 9 points" Francis the Buizel announces

As Jennifer and Jezarelle enter the bounce house, Grovile does something to Francis that no one wants to see.

**(Blood Warning- Level 3 in effect)**

Grovile looks at the unconscious Francis, and eyes him. Grovile then uses Leaf Blade on Francis arms. Jennifer tries to save Francis, but the attack was so fast. Opal kicks Grovile, but Grovile laughs in a evil way while twisting both of Francis's arms. Opal hopes that the team wont hear a snapping sound, but their worst fears come when Leo hears a snap near Francis's left arm. Leo knows that Francis's left arm is now injured. Leo sees a Leaf Blade coming for Francis's injured left arm. Leo tries to save Francis, but the attack was fast, and Grovile strikes Francis on his already injured left arm. Blood can now be seen running down Francis's left arm (and a lot of it). Leo does not get in shock fearing that he might faint. Grovile then attacks Francis's right arm (the same way with the left one). More blood running down Francis's arms. Grovile tries to go for Francis neck to kill him, but thanks to a now revived Luna, Luna jumps in, and gets hit on her right leg. She yelled in pain, but she runs to Francis's side to protect him. Grovile is angry as Luna is now conscious, protecting the one she loves, the one she admires, and the one who adores kindness. Luna yelled the words that she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Grovile attacking the unconscious Francis in a violent fashion. Luna just saves Francis in time. If that attack landed, Francis could have dies. Luna gives Grovile the "Don't you dare kill Francis!" stare. Jennifer and Jezarelle checks into the ball game to battle Grovile for the third quarter. Here are Martin and Allen with the call….

Martin: Welcome to the third quarter of this very wild ball game. Jennifer and Jezarelle checks in for Opal and Rouge. The top issue, Francis is unconscious, and bleeding.

Allen: Correct Martin, Francis's arms were injured in the second quarter, and injured badly. He will NOT be able to return to the game. He is also bleeding.

Martin: Lets go to the action as we start the third quarter.

**Score: 25 to 0**

**Possession: Grovile**

Allen: Grovile has the ball for himself. Grovile fakes the shot from three to get to post. He posts Jezarelle. Jezarelle sees the ball, and taps it away, and out of bounds. Grovile has 9 seconds on the shot clock to make a basket.

(The crowd cheers outside)

Martin: All our prayers go to Luna and Francis. I just hope that Francis will be able to recover soon. Grovile has the ball again. He goes to the post, and he tries for a layup, and it's a airball, but he gets it back, and has 4 seconds on the shot clock. Grovile tries another layup, but Jennifer gets in his face and forces Grovile into a air ball, and shot clock violation.

"Shot clock violation. Team Angeles ball" The announcer outside said

(The crowd cheers outside)

Allen: Jennifer has the ball for team Angeles. Jennifer sees Jezarelle open for a three. Jennifer passes to Jezarelle, who goes for three, and misses, but Jennifer grabs the offensive rebound, and lays it up and in.

**Score: 27 to 0**

**Jennifer: 2 points, 1 rebound**

**Possession: Grovile**

Martin: Grovile has the ball now, he looks to make a lob shot. Jennifer gets in Grovile's face as Grovile lobs the ball. The lob goes to Jezarelle, who catches the ball, and passes to Jennifer who dunks the ball in.

**Score: 29 to 0**

**Jennifer: 4 points, 1 rebound**

**Jezarelle: 1 steal, and a assist**

**Possession: Grovile**

Allen: Grovile has the ball now. He tries to suck the life out of Jennifer, but Jezarelle takes the hit, and somehow taps the ball away from Grovile, and Jennifer calls timeout to save Jezarelle.

"Time out, team Angeles. Please release all holding moves" Francis the Lucario announces

Grovile does not let go of his Leaf Blade hold on Jezarelle. Grovile sucks the life out of Jezarelle, but Jennifer holds onto Grovile to force the stop. Grovile gives Jennifer the "I will kill you and Francis!" stare. Jennifer doesent reply back to it.

**60 seconds later**

**Possession: Jennifer**

Martin: Jennifer has the ball for team Angeles. Jennifer sees a open Jezarelle. Jennifer passes the ball to Jezarelle. Jezarelle fakes the three to allow Grovile to come near her. Jezarelle then goes for three, and Grovile touches her arm, and Jezarelle's three goes in, and the foul on Grovile. Four point play for Jezarelle.

"We have a foul on Grovile. That is his fourth. Going to the line, Jezarelle" Francis the Buizel announces

Jezarelle hits the free throw

**Score: 33 to 0**

**Jezarelle: 4 points, draws 1 foul**

**Jennifer: 4 points, 1 steal and a assist**

**Possession: Grovile**

Allen: Grovile has the ball now. Grovile tries the lob shot, but Jennifer intercepts the ball. Jennifer tries to pass the ball to Jezarelle, but Grovile uses Leaf Blade to suck the life out of Jennifer. Grovile still has the ball, but Jezarelle bumps him, and steals the ball, and goes for three, and HITS IT! Time out, Grovile!

Martin: Grovile releases the life draining hold on Jezarelle, and heads to the referee spot. Jezarelle is ok, and conscious. Grovile is not happy as he thinks he got fouled by Jezarelle.

**(Referee spot- Francis the Lucario)**

Grovile looks at Francis the Lucario for a foul, but never gets it, Grovile uses Leaf Blade to suck the life out of Francis the Lucario. Francis the Buizel, and Leo were looking at Jezarelle's last shot to see if Jezarelle was on the line (2 pointer or 3 pointer?). Francis the Lucario faints, and that gets Leo's attention. Leo sees what happens, and does the "T" formation with his fingers to symbol a technical foul on Grovile. The crowd gets loud as they approve the call.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, Grovile has a technical foul, and 5 personal fouls. Also Jezarelle's last shot is a three pointer confirmed" The PA announcer said

Martin: Grovile has injured enough players this game. Francis the Lucario, unconscious, Francis the trainer…unconscious, and has an injured leg. Luna…conscious, but cant play for the rest of the gamed due to her injured leg. Grovile has to stop this!

Allen: He is trying to escape though the back door, and whats this? Uxie comes out from Francis's pocket. Grovile stops…..

**Later today: Uxie is in the house. What does this mean for team Angeles, and who's idea was it? Find out between 1 to 5 PM.**


	89. VS Grovile 4: Grovile Escapes Again!

Welcome to chapter 89 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles WILL use Uxie to erase Grovile's memories. By erasing Grovile's memories, Grovile releases Duskull, and his army from his control, but it wont be easy, and will take a while to do. Here we go, and without further delay….

Rouge the Bat: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Last lines before the bell**

Martin: Jennifer has the ball for team Angeles. Jennifer sees a open Jezarelle. Jennifer passes the ball to Jezarelle. Jezarelle fakes the three to allow Grovile to come near her. Jezarelle then goes for three, and Grovile touches her arm, and Jezarelle's three goes in, and the foul on Grovile. Four point play for Jezarelle.

"We have a foul on Grovile. That is his fourth. Going to the line, Jezarelle" Francis the Buizel announces

Jezarelle hits the free throw

**Score: 33 to 0**

**Jezarelle: 4 points, draws 1 foul**

**Jennifer: 4 points, 1 steal and a assist**

**Possession: Grovile**

Allen: Grovile has the ball now. Grovile tries the lob shot, but Jennifer intercepts the ball. Jennifer tries to pass the ball to Jezarelle, but Grovile uses Leaf Blade to suck the life out of Jennifer. Grovile still has the ball, but Jezarelle bumps him, and steals the ball, and goes for three, and HITS IT! Time out, Grovile!

Martin: Grovile releases the life draining hold on Jezarelle, and heads to the referee spot. Jezarelle is ok, and conscious. Grovile is not happy as he thinks he got fouled by Jezarelle.

**(Referee spot- Francis the Lucario)**

Grovile looks at Francis the Lucario for a foul, but never gets it, Grovile uses Leaf Blade to suck the life out of Francis the Lucario. Francis the Buizel, and Leo were looking at Jezarelle's last shot to see if Jezarelle was on the line (2 pointer or 3 pointer?). Francis the Lucario faints, and that gets Leo's attention. Leo sees what happens, and does the "T" formation with his fingers to symbol a technical foul on Grovile. The crowd gets loud as they approve the call.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, Grovile has a technical foul, and 5 personal fouls. Also Jezarelle's last shot is a three pointer confirmed" The PA announcer said

Martin: Grovile has injured enough players this game. Francis the Lucario, unconscious, Francis the trainer…unconscious, and has an injured leg. Luna…conscious, but cant play for the rest of the gamed due to her injured leg. Grovile has to stop this!

Allen: He is trying to escape though the back door, and whats this? Uxie comes out from Francis's pocket. Grovile stops…..

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Uxie coming out from Francis's pocket. Team Angeles knows that Uxie wants to erase Grovile's memories for what he has done to Francis. Uxie talks to Luna for what is about to happen.

"Luna. I can tell that Francis is unconscious, and bleeding. I also know that Grovile caused all this madness" Uxie said as he was interrupted by Grovile

"They caused all this! Francis, Luna, Jennifer, and Jezarelle deserve to die in a fire!" Grovile yelled

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Uxie yelled back

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Grovile yelled

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU MADE FRANCIS FAINT, AND INJURED HIS ARMS AND LEGS! YOU MADE LUNA FALL UNCONSCIOUS! YOU EVEM MADE A REFEREE FAINT! SHUT! YOUR! MOUTH!" Uxie yelled

"That's right!" Luna yelled while feeling her injured right leg

"Eating Luna means a girl removed from this team" Grovile

"YOU WANT BE EATING NO HUMAN GIRL! SHE IS INNOCENT!" Uxie yelled at Grovile

"Watch me!" Grovile yelled

**3 minutes later **

"Uxie is unconscious and is unable to battle" Francis the Lucario announced

Grovile is now eyeing the chance to eat Luna, and get rid of her for good. Grovile uses Leaf Blade. Luna gets wrapped inside the Leaf Blades. Luna's life is being sucked out of her. Grovile has no idea that Uxie is conscious now. Uxie saves Luna from being eaten using Psychic. Uxie controls the blades to open. Luna is barley conscious, but she steps outside of the blades. Luna tries to stay conscious, but with her vision dimming, she falls unconscious, but thanks to Uxie, she wont die.

"LUNA NOOOOO!" Leo yelled grabbing his sister, and carrying her out of Grovile's reach. Leo then defends his sister.

" YOU NEARLY ATE MY SISTER AS FOOD! HOW DARE YOU! YOUR MEMORIES SHOULD BE ERASED!" Leo yelled

"NO, Francis's memories should be erased!" Grovile yelled

"HOW DARE YOU! YOUR MEMORIES SHOULD BE ERASED!" Leo yelled

"LUNA'S MEMORIES SHOULD BE ERASED!" Grovile yelled

"SHE IS INNOCENT. FRANCIS IS INNOCENT! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

Uxie hears the argument and tries to force Grovile to look at him to erase his memories on the first try, but Grovile has his own tricks.

"TURN ARROUND!" Uxie yelled getting Grovile's attention

"YOU AINT ERASING MY MEMORIES!" Grovile yelled

Grovile tries to escape, but Leo holds Grovile back. Grovile then elbows Leo to make Leo faint, and Grovile makes a portal to escape. Uxie closes his eyes to avoid erasing Jennifer's memories.

"THAT GROVILE WHO NEARLY KILLED LUNA AND FRANCIS WILL HAVE HIS MEMORIES ERASED! I WILL DO IT! LUNA, LEO, AND OPAL WANTS THIS TO HAPPEN! FRANCIS ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF GROVILE! LUNA ALMOST GOT EATEN BECAUSE OF GROVILE! LUNA AND FRANCIS DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Uxie yelled

"That's right!" Leo yelled

"I know I must erase Francis's memories of Grovile, but please, its just Grovile" Uxie said

"That's ok" Leo said

"If I erase Grovile's memories, then Duskull will be back on Francis's team, and all of Grovile's army will join your team" Uxie said

**Friday: Can Uxie erase Grovile's memories on his second try? Will Francis be ok, and of course Luna will revive on Friday.**

**What are you thankful for? That is this weeks question. Answer this as a review for your chance to win a character for this story, and a preview of the sequel.**


	90. VS Grovile 5: The Monster Attacks

Welcome to chapter 90of the story. In today's chapter, finding Grovile will not be as easy as it is. Also, Leo kisses Opal and they have their own safety net that combines with Luna X Francis. Here we go, and without further delay…

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

Opal: I shall kiss Leo

Leo: I play the savoir.

**Last lines before the bell**

"YOU AINT ERASING MY MEMORIES!" Grovile yelled

Grovile tries to escape, but Leo holds Grovile back. Grovile then elbows Leo to make Leo faint, and Grovile makes a portal to escape. Uxie closes his eyes to avoid erasing Jennifer's memories.

"THAT GROVILE WHO NEARLY KILLED LUNA AND FRANCIS WILL HAVE HIS MEMORIES ERASED! I WILL DO IT! LUNA, LEO, AND OPAL WANTS THIS TO HAPPEN! FRANCIS ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF GROVILE! LUNA ALMOST GOT EATEN BECAUSE OF GROVILE! LUNA AND FRANCIS DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Uxie yelled

"That's right!" Leo yelled

"I know I must erase Francis's memories of Grovile, but please, its just Grovile" Uxie said

"That's ok" Leo said

"If I erase Grovile's memories, then Duskull will be back on Francis's team, and all of Grovile's army will join your team" Uxie said

**Current scene**

Team Angeles is now planning to track down Grovile, and erase ALL of his memories. Luna has just regained consciousness, and is worried about Francis, who is unconscious, injured, and bleeding. Luna wants Grovile to pay.

"He shall pay for what he has done to me, and Francis" Luna said

"Francis is so innocent" Leo said

"I agree" Nicko and Opal said

The team is now plotting a plan to capture Grovile, but Grovile is about to release a monster of some type to try to kill Francis, and eat Luna, or vice-versa.

**Grovile's Area- Somewhere in Carson, CA**

Grovile is now trying to escape from having his memories erased by going to Carson, CA (home of the Los Angeles Galaxy, and Chivas USA soccer teams). Grovile is in the soccer stadium making a plan to make a monster that will kill Francis, and will eat Luna, at the same time.

"This time, I will make a monster to kill Francis, and eat Luna! HAHAHAHA!" Grovile laughed

Grovile looks for blades, poison spikes, fangs, and other monster needs in the stadium

**Team Angeles Area- Team Base**

Team Angeles is looking at the GAMERS SKY NEWS gamers board for news on Grovile. They get a hit when the newest update that shows that Grovile is in the Carson area, and is planning to kill Francis, and eat Luna with a monster is going to make. Team Angeles plans to call the LAPD to jump Grovile, but when they tried calling….

"We are sorry to say that all of our units are on a national emergency in Las Vegas, NV. Please call the LAPD 2 hotline" the voice said

Team Angeles first attempt to jump Grovile has failed, and now Francis and Luna could die all because of a monster made by Grovile. Team Angeles decides to be heroes by going to Carson to defeat Grovile's monster. They are about to witness destruction and innocent pokemon trainers getting killed, and eaten.

**Warning: For the rest of the "VS Grovile" series, a blood warning level 5 is in effect. There is also a level 5 death warning for the rest of this series. The good news is that Francis and Luna have a death chance of 0.09 percent combined (Francis: 0.09, Luna: 0 percent).**

**(Team Base Parking Lot)**

The team is now in the parking lot of the team base ready to head to Carson, CA to defeat Grovile's monster. The medical staff clears Francis, and Luna to defeat Grovile's monster. The medical staff knows that Francis will do anything to save Luna, and Luna would do anything to save Francis even if they are injured.

**(Freeway 5 to Carson, CA)**

Team Angeles are now on their way to the site of Carson, CA, home of Francis's favorite Los Angeles soccer team, the L.A Galaxy. Francis holds on to his injured right arm in pain, but he must go through the pain to defeat Grovile's ally. Luna holds on to Francis's left arm, and Francis kisses Luna. Leo joins in the act by kissing Opal. The team then sees what is a monster that looks like a human, but 500 pounds heavier than Luna and Francis combined. Luna then sees someone trapped in a cage found in the middle of the monster's body. Luna then sees what could happen to her as she sees the cage with the victim being digested in the monsters stomach. Francis then sees a human girl being dragged away, and the monster grabbing her and eating her. The team must defeat the monster before more innocent boys, and girls are killed and eaten.

**(Carson area)**

Team Angeles has arrived in the Carson area. The team is about to battle the monster that kills, and eats innocent boys, and girls. Luna and Francis are ready to face their attackers. Leo, Opal, and Jennifer assemble in the backcourt, and the rest of the team are on the bench.

**Tomorrow: It's day 1 of the battle against Grovile, and his monster ally. Can team Angeles leave day 1 on a early run, or will Grovile's monster make this battle harder? Find out tomorrow.**

**Twitter announcement: I am making a twitter for the story. You have an opportunity to vote on a user name for the hashtag (#Pokemon Story). There will be a poll tonight. Top 2 tags will move to the finals.**


	91. Francis Falls Unconscious Again!

Welcome to chapter 91 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles has to battle Grovile's monster ally. This monster can eat, and kill innocent boys, and girls. The monster has a blood sucking ability that can change the battle. For today, its Opal and Leo who will battle on day 1. Here we go, and without further delay…

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Blood Warning level 5 still in effect!**

Opal: Francis

Luna: will

Leo: not

Jennifer: DIE!

**Last lines before the bell**

**(Freeway 5 to Carson, CA)**

Team Angeles are now on their way to the site of Carson, CA, home of Francis's favorite Los Angeles soccer team, the L.A Galaxy. Francis holds on to his injured right arm in pain, but he must go through the pain to defeat Grovile's ally. Luna holds on to Francis's left arm, and Francis kisses Luna. Leo joins in the act by kissing Opal. The team then sees what is a monster that looks like a human, but 500 pounds heavier than Luna and Francis combined. Luna then sees someone trapped in a cage found in the middle of the monster's body. Luna then sees what could happen to her as she sees the cage with the victim being digested in the monsters stomach. Francis then sees a human girl being dragged away, and the monster grabbing her and eating her. The team must defeat the monster before more innocent boys, and girls are killed and eaten.

**(Carson area)**

Team Angeles has arrived in the Carson area. The team is about to battle the monster that kills, and eats innocent boys, and girls. Luna and Francis are ready to face their attackers. Leo, Opal, and Jennifer assemble in the backcourt, and the rest of the team are on the bench.

**Current scene**

Team Angeles has just entered the Home Deport Center in Carson, CA. They see the monster that has eaten and killed 140 combined boys and girls. The team knows that this monster will not be easy. The team lines up. 190,000 team Angeles fans file into the stadium to watch team Angeles take on this blood sucking monster. The battle has begun.

"**VS Blood sucking monster"**

**Scores- Day 1**

Blood Sucking Monster A: 20,000 LP

Team Angeles: 8,000 (Opal and Leo have 4,000 each)

**Possession: Opal**

Opal sends out Zoggy

"I play my attack card" Opal said as she placed her attack card on Zoggy.

Zoggy attack points go to 700.

"Zoggy, attack this blood sucking thing" Opal said

Zoggy uses Shadow Ball to hit the monster, but the monster uses its hand to grab Zoggy, and throw her at Francis. Francis catches Zoggy, and gives her back to Opal. Opal takes 0 life point damage.

**Possession: Leo**

Leo sends out Riolu.

"I play my attack card on my Riolu" Leo said

Riolu's attack points go to 700

"I also play my bench safety card. This allows me to protect a player who will come in later as a sub" Leo said as he puts the card on Francis's bench zone. Francis sees the card, and praises Leo.

"Nice move Leo, and of course thank you" Francis said

"No problem, and now, Riolu attack this blood sucking thing" Leo said

Riolu uses Aura Sphere, and hits the monster for 700 life point damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 1**

Blood Sucking Monster A: 19,300 LP

Team Angeles: 8,000 (700 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession" Leo said

**Possession: Blood Sucking Monster A**

The monster uses it hand to grab Leo, but Opal pulls him away from the monsters reach. The monster then tries to extend its hand to grab Francis from the bench, but Leo runs over near Francis's side, and takes the hit, and draws a charging violation.

"There is a charging call on the opposition. That is its first foul, and Leo takes 1,000 life point damage" Francis the Lucario announced

"AHHHH!" Leo yelled in pain, as he hangs on to Francis's right hand

"Need me in Leo?" Francis asked

"Go in,and bring Luna with you" Leo said

"Luna, we are in" Francis said

"Lets do this" Luna said

**Scoreboard- Day 1**

Blood Sucking Monster A: 19,300 LP (1,000 to 0 point run)

Team Angeles: 15,000 (Luna, Francis, Opal: 4,000 each Leo: 3,000)

**Possession: Luna**

Luna summons Jem the Buizel

"I play my tag team card. This allows me to protect an ally that's a boy. In this case, I choose Francis" Luna said

"Guess what guys, all of us can play that game. I activate my own tag team card" Francis said

"I activate mine" Leo said

"Me too" Opal said

**Safety network**

**Luna protects Francis **

**Opal protects Leo**

"I also play my double attack card. This allows me to double one allys pokemons attack points. Francis, please bring out your pokemon" Luna said as Francis summons Quilava.

Francis's Quilava goes to 1,000 attack points.

"Thanks Luna" Francis said

"No problem, and now I play my double attack switch possession card. This allows me to double a teammates pokemon attack points, and allows that person to attack right away. I choose Francis. Quilava goes to 2,000" Luna said

"Quilava, attack with Flamethrower!" Francis yelled

Quilava attacks the blood sucking monster, and the attack lands. Team Angeles are now on a 2,000 to 0 point run.

"Thanks Luna" Francis said

"No problem" Luna said

**Scoreboard- Day 1**

Blood Sucking Monster A: 17,300 LP

Team Angeles: 15,000 LP (2,000 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession" Luna said

**Possession: Francis and Quilava**

"I use a double attack card on Jem the Buizel" Francis said

Jem's attack points jump to 1,400 attack points.

"I play a card face down to end my possession" Francis said

**Possession: Blood Sucking monster**

The monster attacks Francis using a extended hand. The monster grabs Francis, but Francis uses his face down card to half the damage that he takes.

"I play my Damage Dividend card. This card allows me to take half the damage for this attack" Francis said

The monster grabs Francis and throws him backward inside its own goal net. Francis could have taken 7,000 life point damage, but thanks to his card, he barley stays in the game with 500 life points remaining.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled

"We have an own goal by the offense. That automatically means 3,500 life points are now applied as damage to the opponent. Team Angeles has 1 goal to 0" Francis the Lucario announced

(Crowd cheering for own goal, and cheering Francis on)

**Scoreboard**

Blood Sucking Monster A: 13,800 LP

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP (2,000 to 0 point run)

***Francis: 500 LP remaining, draws own goal**

**Goals in game:**

**Team Angeles: 1 (Damage given): 3,500**

**Blood sucking monster: 0 **

**Possession: Francis**

Francis stays behind the monster.

"Quilava, attack with Flamethrower!" Francis yelled as he walks near the net

Quilava knows that Francis is about to faint. Quilava attacks the monster, while the monster grabs Francis. Quilava sees that Francis has been grabbed inside the goal net. Quilava attacks and hits the attack. This attack deals 4,500 damage for a critical hit, and there is a bonus. The monster throws the now unconscious Francis in its own goal net. Francis draws another own goal.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Opal yelled

"We have an own goal by the opponent. That is 2 goals to none for team Angeles. Quilava's delt damage total goes to 5,000. Francis is also unconscious, and is unable to play. After damage calculations, Team Angeles has the lead!" Francis the Lucario announces

**Scoreboard- Day 1- FINAL**

Team Angeles: 11,000 LP (7,000 to 0 point run, 2 forced own goals, Francis fainted)

Blood sucking monster A: 8,800

Luna runs all the way to the other side to see if she can carry the unconscious Francis off the field. The monster tries to grab Luna, but Quilava distracts the monster. Luna sees Francis unconscious, and his right arm bleeding.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yelled

**Tomorrow: Team Angeles is on a run, but Francis is unconscious. Can team Angeles continue this run without their Hero. Find out tomorrow.**


	92. Francis Faints Again! 5,000 Points Away!

Welcome to chapter 92 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles continues the battle against the blood sucking monster. Francis will revive in this chapter, but the blood sucking monster makes a move that no one can see coming. Here we go, and without further delay…

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy…

Opal: Does not deserve to faint!

Leo: True, but your line is "does not own anything".

Jennifer: He never deserved this

**Last lines before the end.**

Francis stays behind the monster.

"Quilava, attack with Flamethrower!" Francis yelled as he walks near the net

Quilava knows that Francis is about to faint. Quilava attacks the monster, while the monster grabs Francis. Quilava sees that Francis has been grabbed inside the goal net. Quilava attacks and hits the attack. This attack deals 4,500 damage for a critical hit, and there is a bonus. The monster throws the now unconscious Francis in its own goal net. Francis draws another own goal.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Opal yelled

"We have an own goal by the opponent. That is 2 goals to none for team Angeles. Quilava's delt damage total goes to 5,000. Francis is also unconscious, and is unable to play. After damage calculations, Team Angeles has the lead!" Francis the Lucario announces

**Scoreboard- Day 1- FINAL**

Team Angeles: 11,000 LP (7,000 to 0 point run, 2 forced own goals, Francis fainted)

Blood sucking monster A: 8,800

Luna runs all the way to the other side to see if she can carry the unconscious Francis off the field. The monster tries to grab Luna, but Quilava distracts the monster. Luna sees Francis unconscious, and his right arm bleeding.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Luna yelled

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis falling unconscious, and bleeding. Francis is bleeding on his injured right arm. The team is checking to see if they want to take Francis out of the game, but Luna plays a save card.

"Francis may be unconscious now, but I play my Revival Herb card. This allows me to revive one fainted ally, and that player gets all life points back. I use this on Francis" Luna said as she plays the card on her teammate share field

Francis regains consciousness.

"Thanks Luna" Francis said

"No problem boyfriend" Luna said

**Scoreboard- Day 2- Starting point**

**All attack points reset to 500**

Team Angeles: 15,000 LP (Luna revives Francis)

Blood Sucking Monster A: 8,800 LP

**Goals**

Team Angeles: 2

Blood Sucking Monster A: NIL(0)

**Lineup:**

Opal

Leo

Francis

Luna

**Possession: Luna and Jem**

"I play my Super Saver Attacking card. If I revived someone, I get to double the players pokemon attack points. I revived Francis, and Quilava's attack points double.

Quilava's attack points go to 1,000

"I am not done yet. I play my Noble One Life point card. This allows me to double the life points of Francis" Luna said

Francis's life points jump to 8,000

**Scoreboard-Day 2**

Team Angeles: 19,000 LP (Francis has 8,000 LP)

Blood Sucking Monster A: 8,800 LP

"I aint done yet. I play my savior card. I wont tell you what this does unless you attack a certain player" Luna said

"I also end my possession" Luna said

**Possession: Leo and Riolu**

"I start with an attack card" Leo said

Riolu's attack points go to 700.

"Riolu, attack with aura sphere" Leo said

Riolu hits the Aura Sphere attack, and deals 700 life point damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 2**

Team Angeles: 19,000 LP (700 to 0 point run)

Blood Sucking Monster A: 8,100 LP

"I end my possession with a face down" Leo said as puts two face down cards

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

"I play a double card. This allows me to double Zoggy's attack power" Opal said

Zoggy's attack power goes to 1,000

"Attack this thing" Opal said

Zoggy uses Shadow Ball to attack, but the monster grabs Francis and takes out a needle. Francis tries to fight back, but gets weaker as the monster shoots him with the needle on Francis's right arm. The needle is sucking the blood out of Francis. Francis sees the needle, and takes it out, and tries to throw it at the monster, but the monster uses another needle to suck more blood out of Francis. Luna sees her opportunity to play the Savior card.

"I play my savior card. This allows me to choose an ally who is in danger to take only half the damage. Zoggy, complete your attack please" Luna said

The monster then throws Francis into its own goal net. Francis falls unconscious.

(Monster attack power: 16,000, divided by 2- Savior card effect= 8,000 LP damage, Francis has 8,000 LP- 8,000 LP= Francis falls unconscious + Own goal= Monster takes 2,000 LP damage + Shadow Ball = 3,000 LP damage)

"During this play, we have an own goal by the opposition, Francis fell unconscious, and is unable to play, and team Angeles is 5,000 points away from victory"

**Scoreboard- Day 2- FINAL**

Team Angeles: 11,000 LP (Francis falls unconscious, 3 goals, 3,000 to 0 point run)

Blood Sucking Monster A: 5,000 LP

**Goals**

Team Angeles: 3

Blood sucking Monster A: 0

**Possession: End of Day 2**

Luna runs to Francis's side. Luna sees blood coming out of Francis's arm. Luna looks at her cards, and she as a Spiritual Sacrifice card. She has to sacrifice 2,000 life points to revive Francis. Luna yells the words that team Angeles is very familiar with.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Luna yelled

**Friday: 5,000 points away from victory. Will Luna use the card to revive Francis, or will the team finish the battle without the noble one? Find out on Friday**

**Saturday: Its finally here., the MLS championship game with the L.A Galaxy, and the Huston Dynamo. This is a rematch of last year, and in that game, the LA Galaxy won 1 to 0. This game will impact Sunday's chapter.**

**If L.A Galaxy wins: Francis will NOT fall unconscious during Sunday's chapter**

**If Huston Dynamo wins: Francis WILL faint on Sunday's chapter**

**Sunday: Grovile battles along side "Blood Sucking Monster B.**

**Twitter Alert: I am making an account for this story on Twitter. The final two hashtags are now battling it out for your votes. The voting period ends on Friday **


	93. Francis's Sacrifice Wins the Battle!

Welcome to chapter 93 of the story. In tonight's chapter, there is a birthday girl. This girl happens to be one of Francis's real life friends, and speaking of Francis, he is STILL unconscious until the end of this chapter when the whole team whishes the birthday girl, a happy birthday. Who is this birthday girl? Here we go, and without further delay….

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy…

Luna: Fainted again!

Jennifer: CUT!

Leo: But he fainted right?

Jennifer: Correct, but the line is "does not own anything"

**Last lines before the bell**

**Possession: Opal and Zoggy**

"I play a double card. This allows me to double Zoggy's attack power" Opal said

Zoggy's attack power goes to 1,000

"Attack this thing" Opal said

Zoggy uses Shadow Ball to attack, but the monster grabs Francis and takes out a needle. Francis tries to fight back, but gets weaker as the monster shoots him with the needle on Francis's right arm. The needle is sucking the blood out of Francis. Francis sees the needle, and takes it out, and tries to throw it at the monster, but the monster uses another needle to suck more blood out of Francis. Luna sees her opportunity to play the Savior card.

"I play my savior card. This allows me to choose an ally who is in danger to take only half the damage. Zoggy, complete your attack please" Luna said

The monster then throws Francis into its own goal net. Francis falls unconscious.

(Monster attack power: 16,000, divided by 2- Savior card effect= 8,000 LP damage, Francis has 8,000 LP- 8,000 LP= Francis falls unconscious + Own goal= Monster takes 2,000 LP damage + Shadow Ball = 3,000 LP damage)

"During this play, we have an own goal by the opposition, Francis fell unconscious, and is unable to play, and team Angeles is 5,000 points away from victory"

**Scoreboard- Day 2- FINAL**

Team Angeles: 11,000 LP (Francis falls unconscious, 3 goals, 3,000 to 0 point run)

Blood Sucking Monster A: 5,000 LP

**Goals**

Team Angeles: 3

Blood sucking Monster A: 0

**Possession: End of Day 2**

Luna runs to Francis's side. Luna sees blood coming out of Francis's arm. Luna looks at her cards, and she as a Spiritual Sacrifice card. She has to sacrifice 2,000 life points to revive Francis. Luna yells the words that team Angeles is very familiar with.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Luna yelled

**Current Scene**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis fainting during the battle. The team looks for a sub to replace the unconscious, and injured Francis. The "birthday girl" comes in to replace Francis. As a birthday special, the "birthday girl" receives double life points.

**Scoreboard- Day 3- Starting Pt**

Team Angeles: 15,000 ("Birthday Girl" gets double life points)

Blood Sucking Monster A: 5,000 LP

**Team Angeles Line up**

Opal

Leo

Luna

"Birthday Girl" ( Replaces the unconscious and injured Francis)

**Goals**

Team Angeles: 3

Blood Sucking Monster A: 0

**First Possession of Day 3: Leo and Riolu**

**All attack points reset to 500**

"You made Francis faint! How dare you!" Leo yelled out loud

(The monster makes noises)

(The crowd boos)

"FRANCIS NEVER DESERVED THIS PAIN, NOT ON HIS BEST FRIENDS BIRTHDAY!" Luna yelled

(The monster attempts to grab the unconscious Francis on the bench, but Luna goes in front of Francis to save him. Luna takes 2,000 life point damage)

"AHHHH!" Luna yells out in pain. Francis the Lucario calls offside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, an offside call on the offense is in effect. This means all the damage that Luna took, will go back to the opponent" Francis the Lucario announces.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Team Angeles: 13,000 LP (Luna takes the charge)

Blood Sucking monster A: 3,000 LP (Offside)

**Possession: Luna **

Luna calms herself down, and looks at her Spiritual Sacrifice card. She has to decide if she wants to sacrifice herself to revive Francis, or leave Francis unconscious for the rest of this battle since the team is 3,000 damage points away from winning, but she must consider how the birthday girl would feel if Francis is unconscious. Luna remembers Francis saving her from dying, and how he would sacrifice himself to save her. Luna calls a time out.

"time out please" Luna said

"Time out granted madame Luna" Francis the Lucario said with a French accent

Luna and the team talk to each other about Luna's plan.

(**Time out huddle- Script mode)**

Luna: I want to revive Francis.

Leo: I know you do, but you must sacrifice yourself to revive Francis.

Luna: Remember when Francis put his arm out to save me from dying by a knife? That is what Francis did to save me. He would do anything.

Jennifer: I know he would save me too.

Birthday Girl: Francis is my best friend, and I know you must sacrifice yourself, but him saving you from dying, something special.

Luna: I will do it.

Team Angeles: Saving the one that saved you is a virtue

(**Time out ends)**

"I decide to play my Spiritual Sacrifice card. This allows me to bring an ally back to this battle, as long as I can sacrifice myself, but before I do, Kat the Snivy, attack this thing" Luna said

Kat attacks the monster for 500 life point damage.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Team Angeles: 13,000 LP

Blood Sucking Monster A: 2,500 LP

"I end my possession" Luna said

(The crowd applauds Luna for her effort even though she is about to sacrifice herself to revive Francis. The crowd cheers for Francis to revive)

Luna faints as a red light circle surrounds her, and Francis revives as a green light circle appears around him.

**Scoreboard- Day 3**

Team Angeles: 15,000 LP (Francis revives with all 4,000 life points)

Blood Sucking Monster A: 2,500 LP

**Possession: Francis and Francis the Buizel**

**Combo time: Francis and the Birthday Girl**

Francis sends out Francis the Buizel

Francis looks at Luna, and carries her out of the battle area. He also writes "thank you" on Luna's right arm.

"You dare to suck the life out of me! You suck!" Francis yelled

(Monster makes a grab for Francis, and he does. The monster takes out the blood sucking needle, but Francis has a surprise)

"FRANCIS NOOO!" The birthday girl yelled

"Not so fast! I play my Negative Energy card! As soon as the monster sucks blood out of me, all that blood is damage toward the monster times 1,000" Francis said

(The monster sucks out 5 pints of blood from Francis)

Damage calculation

**Team Angeles:**

Francis: 4,000 -5,000= -1,000 (Francis falls unconscious- Game winning move, team Angeles is undefeated)

**Opponent:**

Blood Sucking Monster A: 2,500 – 5,000= -3,500 (Monster is defeated)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, the opponent is unable to battle." Francis the Lucario said

(The crowd cheers)

"Francis is also unconscious" Francis the Lucario said

(The crowd moans)

"Francis may be unconscious, but that last move is the winning move, and therefore, team Angeles is the winner, and remains undefeated" Francis the Lucario said

(The crowd goes wild)

The birthday girl uses her revival herb to revive her best friend from period 6. Looks like no cliffhanger today.

**Tomorrow: **

**Due to the fact that my small cousin is coming tomorrow. No chapter, however, the LA Galaxy VS Huston Dynamo soccer game is on at 1PM on ESPN. **

**Stipulations for Sunday's chapter:**

If L.A Galaxy win: Francis will NOT faint (no cliffhanger)

If Huston Dynamo wins: Francis WILL faint (cliffhanger yelled by Luna or Opal)

**Twitter contest is over!: **

The following hashtag is the one I will be using based on this story:

#ILoveTAngeles** ( 1 vote)**

**Whos the Birthday girl: **

The one who had her birthday today is Jezarelle. She turned 17 today, and she is one of my best friends. Hopefully she is having a wonderful birthday.


	94. Francis Fights Back! LUNA NOOOOO!

Welcome to chapter 94 of the story. In todays chapter, will Francis faint? If you watched the LA Galaxy VS Huston Dynamo game yesterday, and read the stipulations, you know. We also have Luna falling unconscious because Grovile poisons her. Here we go, and without further delay…

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

**Last lines before the bell**

**Possession: Francis and Francis the Buizel**

**Combo time: Francis and the Birthday Girl**

Francis sends out Francis the Buizel

Francis looks at Luna, and carries her out of the battle area. He also writes "thank you" on Luna's right arm.

"You dare to suck the life out of me! You suck!" Francis yelled

(Monster makes a grab for Francis, and he does. The monster takes out the blood sucking needle, but Francis has a surprise)

"FRANCIS NOOO!" The birthday girl yelled

"Not so fast! I play my Negative Energy card! As soon as the monster sucks blood out of me, all that blood is damage toward the monster times 1,000" Francis said

(The monster sucks out 5 pints of blood from Francis)

Damage calculation

**Team Angeles:**

Francis: 4,000 -5,000= -1,000 (Francis falls unconscious- Game winning move, team Angeles is undefeated)

**Opponent:**

Blood Sucking Monster A: 2,500 – 5,000= -3,500 (Monster is defeated)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, the opponent is unable to battle." Francis the Lucario said

(The crowd cheers)

"Francis is also unconscious" Francis the Lucario said

(The crowd moans)

"Francis may be unconscious, but that last move is the winning move, and therefore, team Angeles is the winner, and remains undefeated" Francis the Lucario said

(The crowd goes wild)

The birthday girl uses her revival herb to revive her best friend from period 6. Looks like no cliffhanger today.

**Current Scene**

The team is now celebrating their victory over Grovile's monster. The team also wished Jezarelle a happy birthday. The team now heads toward Los Angeles using the team bus, and the 5 freeway.

**5 freeway south (toward Los Angeles)**

The team is now back home. Angelica is waiting for them back at the team base. The team then hears the news that Grovile is on his way to Los Angeles, and his goal is not new to team Angeles; kill Luna and Francis.

GAMERS SKY RADIO: This is Gamers Sky News on the road with live breaking news

Suyapa the Sunflowera: Good morning everyone, I am Suyapa the Sunflowera.

Rick the Xatu: I am Rick the Xatu

Suyapa: Breaking News out of the Los Angeles area. Grovile is on his way back to Los Angeles after his monster ally was defeated by the heroic team of team Angeles. Grovile is a dangerous pokemon to deal with. Grovile has left a note behind pointing toward what looks like a murder plot. His mission in simple words; kill Francis and Luna, two noble members of team Angeles. Team Angeles is also on their way back to Los Angeles to go back to their base. We will have a live reporter in a few minutes.

**3 minutes later**

Rick the Xatu: We are back to the breaking news story of Grovile planning to kill Luna and Francis. Jenny the Buizel is now at the team Angeles base with a live report, Jenny take it away

Jenny the Buizel: That's absolutely correct. Grovile is one of the dangerous pokemon that Los Angeles has seen. Believe it or not Grovile has killed 30 innocent pokemon trainers, and they were all poisoned. Grovile has not been caught for all those 30 pokemon trainers that were killed. He hopes to add Francis and Luna on that list. We hope that this wont happen especially that Francis and Luna are the noble two of team Angeles. The last location he was spotted was in the Dodger Stadium area. If you find him, do not attract his attention, and call police. For now, live at the team Angeles base in Los Angeles, Jenny the Buizel, GAMERS SKY News radio.

Suyapa: Team Angeles, if you are listening to us, please stop Grovile. Francis and Luna, you two are innocent and don't deserve the pain. Leo, and Opal, do your best to protect Francis and Luna, and the rest of the team, defeat Grovile. Moving on now to the weather…..

**2 freeway North (Toward Glendale)**

The team has just listened to the news report. They must stop Grovile before he kills Luna, Francis, and other innocent pokemon trainers. The team is 5 minutes away from the base and Jenny the Buizel.

**Team Angeles Base**

Team Angeles is now at their team Base in Los Angeles. The team sees Jenny the Buizel reporting live from the scene for GAMERS SKY News. The team heads inside the base to see an horrific sight. Angelica is unconscious on the floor, and she is bleeding from her right arm. Nurse Karla sees team Angeles.

"Team Angeles, someone came by here and injured Angelica badly. Her pokemon were not able to protect her as all of her pokemon fainted as well. All of team Sun is unconscious!" Nurse Karla yelled

"Do you know who did it?" Francis asked

"A pokemon in green" Nurse Karla said

"Grovile injured Angelica!" Luna yelled

As soon as Luna yelled, a pokemon in a baker costume enters the base with a dozen cookies. The pokemon approaches Luna and Francis offering them a cookie.

"Would you like a cookie?" The pokemon said

"No thanks" Both Luna and Francis said

"Well then, take this!" The pokemon yelled using a Leaf Blade move on Francis.

The leaf blade is headed for Francis's neck. Francis protects his neck by putting his right hand in front of him. Francis gets wrapped by the Leaf Blade. The pokemon is sucking the life out of Francis, but Francis fights back by running toward the pokemon and jumping up using his free hand to hit the pokemon. The pokemon moves 2 yards back, but does not let go of the Leaf Blade that is still sucking the life out of Francis. Luna tries to help, but Leo tells Luna that he does not want her to risk herself in this situation. Francis then sees a opportunity to get away. He uses the blade that is sucking the life out of him as a counter weapon. Francis grabs the blade, and spins Grovile around without turning around. Francis sees that the blade is loosening on his hand, and he throws the pokemon to the wall. Francis is breathing hard as he is being weakened down. The clothes of the pokemon come off, and it turns out to be Grovile.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Luna yelled

"You…tell him Luna" Francis said with his weakening voice

Grovile then takes out a cookie and aims it toward Luna. Francis sees the cookie and intercepts the cookie and aims it toward Grovile's mouth. Grovile intercepts the cookie , and aims it toward Francis's mouth. Luna sees it and she does an act that Francis did for her; she intercepts the cookie and eats it. Luna ate the cookie, then all of a sudden she slowly falls to the floor unconscious. Francis tries to reach her, but Grovile swats him away. Grovile tries to grab the unconscious Luna, but Francis rushes back on defense and goes in front of the unconscious Luna to take the attack. Francis takes the hit and the attack sends him flying to a nearby wall. Francis falls to the floor, but does not faint. He then sees Luna is open for a attack by Grovile. Grovile launches a Energy Ball toward the unconscious Luna. Luna was about to be attack until Francis throws himself in the way of the attack to save Luna. Francis is sent flying toward the wall again, but he still stays conscious, but his arm is now injured. Grovile then uses leaf Blade to suck the life out of Francis. The blade hits Francis's arm, and wraps around his arm. As his life is being sucked out of him, he runs toward Grovile, jumps up, and uses his free hand to attack Grovile. Grovile see's Francis's free arm, and uses Energy Ball to attack. Francis gets hit, and falls to the floor hitting his left arm hard. Grovile then twists the blades around Francis's right arm. Francis yells in pain. Francis is about to faint when a fire type pokemon and a girl who runs toward Francis. The pokemon uses Ember, and the blades burn away freeing Francis who now has both arms injured. He thanks his friend from period 6.

"Thank….you" Francis said with his weak voice

"No problem my period 6 buddy" The girl said

Francis crawls to Luna's location, and he yells the words that are familiar to team Angeles, if it was his name.

"LUNA NOOOOOO!" Francis yelled

**Friday: Luna is still unconscious, but is she also poisoned? Find out, and who is the girl and pokemon that saved Francis, and what role does she have for the team? Find out Friday**

**Saturday: Im planning to write a story for "TheDivines" It is a story about romance between two pokemon**

**Twitter announcement: Follow me ILoveTAngeles to follow the updates to this story**


	95. Period 6 Vs Grovile! FRANCIS NOOOO!

Welcome to chapter 95 of the story. In this chapter, it's the beginning of the "period 6" battle as one of Francis's friends enters as a new character. Luna who saved Francis from falling unconscious the last chapter, is poisoned, and will be unconscious for some time. Here we go, and without further delay…

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy

Jennifer: Does

Jezarelle: Not

Opal: Deserve this pain!

Leo: CUT! Its "does not own anything"

LAST ACTION BEFORE THE BELL

"HOW DARE YOU!" Luna yelled

"You…tell him Luna" Francis said with his weakening voice

Grovile then takes out a cookie and aims it toward Luna. Francis sees the cookie and intercepts the cookie and aims it toward Grovile's mouth. Grovile intercepts the cookie , and aims it toward Francis's mouth. Luna sees it and she does an act that Francis did for her; she intercepts the cookie and eats it. Luna ate the cookie, then all of a sudden she slowly falls to the floor unconscious. Francis tries to reach her, but Grovile swats him away. Grovile tries to grab the unconscious Luna, but Francis rushes back on defense and goes in front of the unconscious Luna to take the attack. Francis takes the hit and the attack sends him flying to a nearby wall. Francis falls to the floor, but does not faint. He then sees Luna is open for a attack by Grovile. Grovile launches a Energy Ball toward the unconscious Luna. Luna was about to be attack until Francis throws himself in the way of the attack to save Luna. Francis is sent flying toward the wall again, but he still stays conscious, but his arm is now injured. Grovile then uses leaf Blade to suck the life out of Francis. The blade hits Francis's arm, and wraps around his arm. As his life is being sucked out of him, he runs toward Grovile, jumps up, and uses his free hand to attack Grovile. Grovile see's Francis's free arm, and uses Energy Ball to attack. Francis gets hit, and falls to the floor hitting his left arm hard. Grovile then twists the blades around Francis's right arm. Francis yells in pain. Francis is about to faint when a fire type pokemon and a girl who runs toward Francis. The pokemon uses Ember, and the blades burn away freeing Francis who now has both arms injured. He thanks his friend from period 6.

"Thank….you" Francis said with his weak voice

"No problem my period 6 buddy" The girl said

Francis crawls to Luna's location, and he yells the words that are familiar to team Angeles, if it was his name.

"LUNA NOOOOOO!" Francis yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Francis has just been saved by his period 6 friend, Evelyn, and her pokemon Charzard. Francis also checked on Luna's condition. Francis holds onto Luna's forehead, and Francis looks concerned.

"Guys, feel Luna's forehead" Francis said

Leo comes by Francis's side and feels Luna's forehead, and it is not good news.

"Luna is unconscious, and is poisoned" Leo said while crying on Francis's shoulder. Francis weakly hugs Leo and turns to the one who poisoned Luna.

"YOU DARE TO POISON MY GIRLFRIEND! I WILL FINISH YOU WITH FRIENDS OF MINE!" Francis yelled

The team base building exploded in cheers and applause. The crowd inside the building head downstairs using the elevators, and other modes of transportation. Grovile tries to escape the building, but the crowd of people blocks the doors. Grovile talks to Francis in a evil fashion.

"HAHAHAAHA! LOOKS LIKE A BATTLE I SEE! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU AND LUNA ARE KILLED, EATEN, AND NEVER SEEN AGAIN! I WILL NEVER LOSE!" Grovile yelled at Francis

"YOU ALREADY LOST, BUT YOU HIDE BEHIND BLOOD SUCKING MONSTERS, AND OTHER WAYS TO THROW US OFF! YOU ARE A LOSSER! YOU DO NOT WANT TO ADMIT IT! WE ARE INNOCENT, YOU ARE NOT! YOU KILLED INNOCENT POKEMON TRAINERS LIKE ME! YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE!" Francis yelled back

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled while using Leaf Blade on Francis

"TIME TO SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF YA!" Grovile yelled

Charzard sees this action, and uses Ember to free Francis from Grovile's powers. The blades burn away, and Francis looses 0 LP

"HOW DARE YOU SAVE THIS BOY!" Grovile yelled at Evelyn

"HE IS INNOCENT!" Evelyn yelled

"LETS BATTLE!" Grovile yelled

BATTLE TIME- PERIOD 6 ALLIES VS GROVILE

SCOREBOARD- DAY 1

Francis: 4,000 LP

Jennifer: 4,000 LP

Jezarelle: 4,000 LP

Evelyn: 4,000 LP

Grovile: 32,000 LP

FIRST POSSESSION: Jezarelle

Jezarelle summons Pikachu out to the field.

"I start with a attack card" Jezarelle said as she puts the attack card on her field

Pikachu's attack goes from 500 to 700

"Pikachu, attack this loser with Tackle" Jezarelle said

Pikachu charges full speed at Grovile. Grovile sidesteps, but Francis uses his Buizel to counter with Water Gun. Buizel does 500 life point damage to Grovile.

SCORE (AGGREGATE)

Grovile: 31,500 LP

Team Angeles: 16,000 LP (500 to 0 point run)

Jezarelle: 1 Assist from Francis

NEXT POSSESSION: Francis and Francis the Buizel

"I start my possession by using an attack card" Francis said

Francis the Buizel's attack points go to 700.

"Buizel, attack Luna's attacker!" Francis yelled

Francis the Buizel uses Water Gun to attack. He hits the attack, and deals 700 life point damage to Grovile.

SCORE-DAY 1 (AGGREGATE)

Grovile: 30,800 LP

Team Angeles: 16,000 LP (1,200 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession with 2 cards face down" Francis said as he puts 2 cards face down on his field

NEXT POSSESSION: Jennifer

Jennifer summons Squirtle to the battle.

"I use my attack card on Francis the Buizel" Jennifer said

Jennifer puts her attack card on Francis's share field.

Francis the Buizel's attack points go to 1,400.

"Thanks Jennifer" Francis said

"No prob" Jennifer said

"I also use my Double Life card. This lets me double someone's life points, and I choose the one who loves Luna, Francis" Jennifer said

A green light surrounds Francis as his life points double to 8,000.

"Thanks again" Francis said

"No problem" Jennifer said

SCORE-DAY 1 (AGGREGATE)

Grovile: 30,800 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP (Francis has 8,000 Life points)

"I end my possession" Jennifer said

NEXT POSSESSION: Evelyn

"Charzard, attack Grovile using Flamethrower!" Evelyn yelled

Charzard spawns a flame from his mouth, and aimed it toward Grovile. Its supper Effective and deals 2,000 life point damage to Grovile.

SCORE- DAY 1 (Aggregate)

Grovile: 28,800 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP (3,200 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession" Evelyn said

LAST PLAY OF THE DAY: Grovile

Grovile launches a double Leaf Blade attack toward Jennifer and Jezarelle hoping to suck the life out of them. Jennifer and Jezarelle brace themselves for a fainting impact, but what they got is a saving grace, a saving grace in the form of Francis who jumps in the way to take the attack. Francis's injured arms are wrapped in the blades, and a blue energy stream is being sucked out of him, but before energy stream got to Grovile, Francis uses 1 of his face down cards.

"I activate my card known as Saving Grace Sacrifice. This card allows me to take an attack for my allies, but if it is a life draining move like yours, that energy stream is now going from you to me to two of my teammates. I choose Jennifer and Jezarelle. Looks like the lead of yours wont grow" Francis said as he yells in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled

A green energy stream goes from Francis to both Jezarelle and Jennifer. Francis faints moments later after sacrificing himself. Jennifer and Jezarelle have to be thankful that Francis saved them. If Francis did not save them, they could have been unconscious. Francis has just drawn a save.

SCORE- DAY 1-FINAL (AGGREGATE)

Grovile: 28,800 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP (Francis fainted, Jennifer and Jezarelle have 8,000 LP each by use of Saving Grace Sacrifice card)

Grovile tries to kill Francis early, but another pokemon and person appears, and attacks Grovile. Opal yells the words that she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Opal yelled

**Tomorrow:**

**Chapter 96**

**Who is this new pokemon, and player, and are there more players out there to join? Will Luna and Francis be revived soon, and will Francis's fate be revealed? Find out tomorrow as part of a 2 chapter edition.**

**Special: **

**For those video gamers out there, I will give you the winners of the Video Game Awards on Spike TV. I will also show you my picks, and the official winners. Game on Gamers!**


	96. Announcements 1: Whats Next?

FRANCISTHEUNCONSCIOUSSNIVY:

Welcome to "announcement day 1". This is where I will tell you what will happen in the future of the story "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". I might even answer your questions. Here are some of the announcements for the story. I do not own anything.

CHARACTERS: There will be 4 more characters added (2 pokemon trainers, and 2 pokemon. They will appear in no particular order, but they will be in the story within the next 5 chapters.

LUNA UNCONSCIOUS AND POISONED! HOW LONG WILL SHE BE UNCONSCIOUS?:

As of December 8th, today, it appears that Luna will be unconscious for 3 chapters, unless otherwise stated. The cookie that Luna ate a few chapters ago was 90 percent poisonous.

FRANCIS IS UNCONSCIOUS FOR HOW LONG?:

Yesterday's chapter featured Francis fainting to save Jezarelle and Jennifer from fainting. As of now, Francis will stay unconscious until after the battle.

TRANSFER WINDOW RETURNING?:

When I first started writing in fanfiction in 2010, I introduced a "transfer window" system to get new players. The transfer window idea came from watching European soccer, where they buy and sell players. For this story, I might bring the system back. The system plays on Facebook, but I tell you if I will do it. Read my story "The Adventure of a Lifetime" for the introduction of the "transfer window" system.

WILL FRANCIS THE TRAINER DIE?:

One word: NO!

WHAT IS FRANCIS'S "FATE?":

Last chapter for the chapter preview, I mentioned "Francis's fate". Now, here is what can happen:

A: Francis remains human

B: Francis remains human, but has his memories erased

C: Francis turns into a pokemon, but retains his memories from his human life

D: Francis turns into a pokemon, and has ALL of his memories erased

E: Francis will be sealed away and forgotten

Any of these can happen from now until the end of the story. Now whatever happens, will affect the sequel coming early next year.

WILL FRANCIS EVER TAKE A BREAK FROM BEING UNCONSCIOUS, AND BEING INJURED?:

The bad news is that Francis will continue to fall unconscious, and get injured, even in the sequel. As long as Francis saves his friends from fainting, he is ok.

WILL UXIE ERASE GROVILE'S MEMORIES?:

YES!

WILL UXIE ERASE FRANCIS'S MEMORIES?:

Yes, but ONLY of his enemies, and not his friends.

WILL THERE BE FOOTBALL IN THIS STORY?:

Yes, and that is against Litwick's team, but they are nice friends of team Angeles who want to end every enemies reign

That's all for now, and here are the next update schedules:

**Tuesday: Chapter 96**

**Friday: Chapter 97**

If you are a boxing fan, we have a night for you. Tonight on HBP, pay per view, we have Manny Pacman Paquiao VS Manuel Marquez. This is their fourth fight in the ring. Watch it tonight starting with the undercards at 5PM.

HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND AND STAY SAFE!

IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION, PLEASE SEND ME A PM AT ANY TIME! ILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! YOU CAN ALSO POST ON MY TWITTER WALL ILoveTAngeles


	97. Jezarelle Faints! More Drama!

Welcome to Chapter 96 of the story. In this chapter, Jennifer, Jezarelle, and Evelyn are continuing the battle against Grovile. They were just saved by Francis, who took the attack to save Jennifer and Jezarelle from fainting. Also in this chapter, a new pokemon trainer and pokemon enter as cheerleaders. Here we go, and with out further delay…..

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy

Opal: Never deserved this pain!- DOESENT OWN ANYTHING

LAST SCENE FROM THE BATTLE:

LAST PLAY OF THE DAY: Grovile

Grovile launches a double Leaf Blade attack toward Jennifer and Jezarelle hoping to suck the life out of them. Jennifer and Jezarelle brace themselves for a fainting impact, but what they got is a saving grace, a saving grace in the form of Francis who jumps in the way to take the attack. Francis's injured arms are wrapped in the blades, and a blue energy stream is being sucked out of him, but before energy stream got to Grovile, Francis uses 1 of his face down cards.

"I activate my card known as Saving Grace Sacrifice. This card allows me to take an attack for my allies, but if it is a life draining move like yours, that energy stream is now going from you to me to two of my teammates. I choose Jennifer and Jezarelle. Looks like the lead of yours wont grow" Francis said as he yells in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled

A green energy stream goes from Francis to both Jezarelle and Jennifer. Francis faints moments later after sacrificing himself. Jennifer and Jezarelle have to be thankful that Francis saved them. If Francis did not save them, they could have been unconscious. Francis has just drawn a save.

SCORE- DAY 1-FINAL (AGGREGATE)

Grovile: 28,800 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP (Francis fainted, Jennifer and Jezarelle have 8,000 LP each by use of Saving Grace Sacrifice card)

Grovile tries to kill Francis early, but another pokemon and person appears, and attacks Grovile. Opal yells the words that she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Opal yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis falling unconscious while saving Jennifer and Jezarelle. The battle is about to go to day 2.

ALL ATTACK POINTS RESET TO 500

FIRST POSSESSION: Jennifer and Squirtle

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FRANCIS FAINT! YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! " Jennifer yelled as she places a attack card on her Squirtle

Squirtle goes to 700 attack points.

"I place one card face down" Jennifer said

POSSESSION: Jezarelle and Pikachu

"FRANCIS IS SO INNOCENENT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM FAINT! YOU PAY!" Jezarelle yelled at Grovile

"HE IS JUST TRASH!" Grovile yelled

"DID YOU JUST CALL FRANCIS TRASH!? SCREW YOU!" Rouge the bat yelled from the side lines

The crowd began to yell "SCREW YOU!" at Grovile

"I put an attack card on Squirtle" Jezarelle said

Jennifer's Squirtle feels determined to avenge Francis when his attack points go to 1,400.

"I use my Reverse Card. Jennifer, it is your turn" Jezarelle said as she ended her possession

POSSESSION: Jennifer and Squirtle

"I use my double attack card. This doubles Squirtle's attack points.

Squirtle's attack points jumps to 2,800.

"I also use my Avenging a Noble magic card. If Francis fainted less than 4 turns ago, my pokemon gains attack points equal to the amount of life points that he lost. Last check here, and I found out that Francis lost 8,000 life points, and now 8,000 attack points head to Squirtle. Looks like your 8,000 plus lead is about to go bye –bye" Jennifer said while laughing

Squirtle's attack points jump to 10,800

"I am not done yet. If you remember, Francis placed a second face down card before fainting. I get to use that card, and it is the Easy Number card. This allows Squirlte to gain attack points to the closest easy number. Squirtle gains 200 attack points" Jennifer said

Squirtle's attack points rise to 11,000

"Squirtle, attack this pokemon that called Francis trash!" Jennifer yelled

Squirtle launches a Hydro Pump attack. Grovile tries to dodge, but the attack was too fast, and he gets hit. Jennifer has landed the biggest hit of the battle.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 2

Team Angeles: 20,000

* 11,000 to 0 point run

*Gains the lead

Grovile: 17,800

*Allows a 11,000 to 0 point run

POSSESSION: Grovile

Grovile launches Leaf Blade attacks towards the unconscious Francis, but Evelyn sees the action, and Charzard uses Ember to cut off the attack. Grovile then uses Energy Ball to try to make Francis's injuries worse, but Jennifer sees it happen, and runs toward the unconscious Francis, and use her hand to block the attack. Jennifer takes 500 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 2

Team Angeles: 19,500

*Jennifer has 7,500 LP remaining

* Jennifer draws a block

*11,000 to 500 point run

Grovile: 17,800

POSEESSION: Evelyn and Charzard

"I play my double attack point card on Squirtle" Evelyn said

Squirtle's attack points jump to 22,000.

"Thanks girl" Jennifer said

"No prob" Evelyn said

"Charzard, attack using Flamethrower!" Evelyn yelled

Charzard attacks Grovile using Flamethrower, and deals heavy damage, but Grovile has a surprise.

"Fool! I TOLD YOU THAT FRANCIS IS TRASH! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME! NOW THIS SHOULD TEACH YOU THREE A LESSON!" Grovile yelled as he presses a red button

The team on the sidelines try to get Francis the Lucario's attention, and they do. Francis the Lucario hides behind a wall to make sure that Grovile doesn't know that he is doing an offside move. A blue energy stream is being sucked out of Jezarelle, and Grovile thinks that Jezarelle just fainted, and that's all. Grovile celebrates his "victory of sucking the life out of Jezarelle". He does his fist pumps in the air, but he has no idea that Francis the Lucario has called offsides, and the attack will go both ways. Francis the Lucario makes the call while Grovile is celebrating.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Francis the Lucario has called offside on Grovile for illegal attack. Furthermore, all life points lost by Jezarelle, is now converted into direct damage to Grovile. Jennifer will also take the penalty possession as a result of a offside play" The announcer said

SCOREBOARD- DAY 2- FINAL

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP

*Jezarelle falls unconscious, but draws offsides and penalty possession for Jennifer

Grovile: 9,800 LP

*Offside attack

The crowd cheers as Jennifer walks forward to take her penalty possession, but Francis the Lucario holds up a paw.

"Yes, Lucario?" Jennifer asked

"JEZARELLE NOOOOOO!" Francis the Lucario yelled

Francis the Lucario carries the unconscious Jezarelle off the play area. She is now lying unconscious besides Francis, and Luna. Before Jennifer called an attack, Francis the Lucario holds puts his paw up in the air.

"You may take your penalty possession…." Francis the Lucario said

"OK…." Jennifer said

"TUESDAY ON "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE" Francis the Lucario said

"Aww man" Jennifer said


	98. Jennifer Saved! Grovile Cheats!

Welcome to chapter 97 of the story. In this chapter, Jennifer and Evelyn continue the period 6 battle against Grovile. Grovile cheats in this battle, and this battle is about to get even crazier. Grovile tries to kill Jennifer, but a surprise awaits. Here we go...

Jennifer: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFROE THE END

The team on the sidelines try to get Francis the Lucario's attention, and they do. Francis the Lucario hides behind a wall to make sure that Grovile doesn't know that he is doing an offside move. A blue energy stream is being sucked out of Jezarelle, and Grovile thinks that Jezarelle just fainted, and that's all. Grovile celebrates his "victory of sucking the life out of Jezarelle". He does his fist pumps in the air, but he has no idea that Francis the Lucario has called offsides, and the attack will go both ways. Francis the Lucario makes the call while Grovile is celebrating.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Francis the Lucario has called offside on Grovile for illegal attack. Furthermore, all life points lost by Jezarelle, is now converted into direct damage to Grovile. Jennifer will also take the penalty possession as a result of a offside play" The announcer said

SCOREBOARD- DAY 2- FINAL

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP

*Jezarelle falls unconscious, but draws offsides and penalty possession for Jennifer

Grovile: 9,800 LP

*Offside attack

The crowd cheers as Jennifer walks forward to take her penalty possession, but Francis the Lucario holds up a paw.

"Yes, Lucario?" Jennifer asked

"JEZARELLE NOOOOOO!" Francis the Lucario yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Jezarelle fainting after drawing the off-side call. Grovile is laughing while yelling.

"HAHAHA! I already got rid of Francis and Luna, now you Jennifer is next!" Grovile yelled while laughing

"NO!" Jennifer yelled

"Never!" Evelyn yelled

"Watch me! Jennifer will go bye-bye!" Grovile yelled

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Leo yelled from the side lines

SCOREBOARD-DAY 3-START

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP

Grovile: 9,800 LP

ALL ATTACK POINTS RESET TO 500

FIRST POSSESSION: Evelyn and Charizard

"I use my attack card on Squirtle" Jennifer said

Squirtle's attack points go to 700

"I also use my Avenge the Fallen card. This allows me to add attack points to my partners pokemon equal to the amount of life points lost by both Jezarelle, and Francis. The total adds to 16,000. Now you Grovile will go bye-bye" Evelyn said

Squirtle's attack points go to 16,700

"I use my Switch Possession card. Jennifer, win this for Francis, Luna, and Jezarelle" Evelyn said

POSSESSION: Jennifer and Squirtle

"Squirtle, ATTACK GROVILE!" Jennifer yelled

Squirtle goes for the win by using Hydro Pump, but as he was going to attack, Grovile presses the red button. A cage appears in front of Jennifer and tries to suck her in, but a boy in a yellow shirt, purple socks, yellow shorts, a purple head band, and a number on the back of his yellow shirt pushed Jennifer aside and got sucked in. This boy fainted a few chapters ago, and the Jennifer was just saved by this boy. Grovile can not believe it, but he sucks out 40 percent of the boys blood, and converted his blood to 4,000 life points. Grovile then uses a cage to trap Francis the Lucario, and the same thing happened. Grovile is sucking the life out of Francis the Lucario. Grovile has stolen 8,000 life points, and has retaken the lead, without getting an off-side call. Team Angeles then notices a heart with the name "Luna", and this gave them a "layup" on who saved Jennifer. Leo yells the words that team Angeles hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Leo yelled

**Question of the day: In the paragraph above, why do you think Francis is wearing this new costume?**

**A: He likes the colors Purple, and Yellow**

**B: Purple represents fruits, and yellow represents sunshine**

**C: Purple and Yellow represent the Los Angeles Lakers basketball team**

**D: Francis has a double personality**

**To play: Answer in a PM message, or a review**

**Prize this week: Your character gains double life points next battle- after this one.**

**Good Luck, and have a nice day/evening**


	99. Suyapa Enters! Team Angeles Leads Again!

Welcome to chapter 98 of the story. In today's chapter with Francis and his Lucario trapped and unconscious in a cage, can Jennifer and Evelyn rescue them. Also, Suyapa enters. The answer to the question of the day last night is choice C. Here we go, and without further delay….

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy doesent own anything

LAST SCENE BEFORE THE BELL

POSSESSION: Jennifer and Squirtle

"Squirtle, ATTACK GROVILE!" Jennifer yelled

Squirtle goes for the win by using Hydro Pump, but as he was going to attack, Grovile presses the red button. A cage appears in front of Jennifer and tries to suck her in, but a boy in a yellow shirt, purple socks, yellow shorts, a purple head band, and a number on the back of his yellow shirt pushed Jennifer aside and got sucked in. This boy fainted a few chapters ago, and the Jennifer was just saved by this boy. Grovile can not believe it, but he sucks out 40 percent of the boys blood, and converted his blood to 4,000 life points. Grovile then uses a cage to trap Francis the Lucario, and the same thing happened. Grovile is sucking the life out of Francis the Lucario. Grovile has stolen 8,000 life points, and has retaken the lead, without getting an off-side call. Team Angeles then notices a heart with the name "Luna", and this gave them a "layup" on who saved Jennifer. Leo yells the words that team Angeles hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Leo yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis the trainer saving Jennifer for the second time in the "Period 6 VS Grovile" battle. Team Angeles is now trailing Grovile by 5,700 life points on the aggregate score line.

SCOREBOARD-DAY 4- STARTING

Grovile: 17,800 LP

*Steals a total of 8,000 life points from Francis and Francis the Lucario

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP

*Francis has 2 saves

ALL ATTACK POINTS RESET TO 500

POSSESSION: Jennifer and Squirtle

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FRANCIS FAINT!" Jennifer yelled

"NO! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SAY THAT THE BOY INNOCENT!" Grovile yelled

"I use my attack card" Jennifer said

Squirtle's attack goes to 700.

As Jennifer makes her next move, Luna revives, and mutters a name that the team is familiar with.

"Francis….." Luna mutter out

"Luna just revived" Leo said

The team bench, except for Jezarelle, went to Luna's location to see her. Luna has no idea that she is poisoned, Francis and Jezarelle are unconscious, and that Francis and his Lucario are trapped in Grovile's cage. As this was happening, Jennifer sees Francis's Lucario reviving. Francis the Lucario looks to his left, and finds out that his trainer is unconscious. He also notices a basketball uniform with the number 24 that also has the name "Bryant" below the number that Francis is wearing. Francis the Lucario calls out the "Screen and Roll " play. Grovile has no idea that he about to be doubled team. Jennifer tells Squirtle to go in front of Charzard, and Evelyn tells Charzard to stay put.

"I play my attack card on Charzard" Jennifer said

Charzard's attack points jump to 700

"Evelyn, ready?" Jennifer asked

"Jennifer, ready?" Evelyn asked

"SCREEN AND ROLL PLAY ACTIVATE!" Jennifer and Evelyn yelled

Squirtle runs forward and to the right of Grovile, while Charzard goes on the left side. Grovile tries to attack Squirtle, but Squirtle side steps Grovile's paw, and uses Water Gun to deal 700 life point damage to Grovile, but Charzard uses Flamethrower to give Grovile the pain he deserves for making Francis and some of his friends faint. Total damage delt; 7,000.

SCOREBOARD-DAY 4

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP

*7,000 to 0 point run to take the lead

Grovile: 10,800

"We end our possessions" Jennifer and Evelyn said

POSSESSSION: Grovile

Grovile now tries to suck the life out of Francis the trainer, who is still unconscious inside his cage. Grovile presses a red button, but this red button had the name "Suyapa" written on it. Grovile has no idea that Suyapa is Francis's blind friend. All of a sudden, Suyapa jumps down, and jumps on Grovile's head, and grabbing and snapping the string that held the cage that trapped Francis and his Lucario. Suyapa brings out her walking cane, and she reaches into her pocket to bring out her Pikachu. Suyapa wears a blue shirt, blue socks, blue shorts, and pink boots, and has a Pikachu bag with a quote saying "Francis called me an angel". Suyapa calls Francis's name.

"Francis" Suyapa said

"Francis is unconscious at this time, sorry dear" Francis the Lucario said

"WHAT! WHO DID THIS!" Suyapa yelled

"Grovile" Francis the Lucario said

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Suyapa yelled as her Pikachu suddenly attacks Grovile

Suyapa's Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. Pikachu was so angry that he deals 1,000 life point damage, extending the run of team Angeles to 8,000.

SCOREBOARD-DAY 4-FINAL

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP

*8,000 to 0 point run

*Suyapa scores her first points as a member of Team Angeles

*Suyapa is the only blind pokemon trainer on the team- back story at the end

Grovile: 9,800 LP

"Wow, nice move" Jennifer said to Suyapa

"Thank you, but where are you?" Suyapa asked

"Come forward all the way" Jennifer said

"Thank you" Suyapa said

"Why are you blind, and what is your name?" Jennifer asked

"My name is Suyapa, I am Francis's angel, and here is my story" Suyapa said as she began

FAN TIME: SUYAPA IS BLIND IN REAL LIFE, AND I KNOW THIS BECAUSE I KNOW HER STORY. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS FOR HER, PM ME, AND I WILL ASK HER THIS WEEK. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO LEARN ABOUT MY REAL LIFE FRIEND, SUYAPA.

"I was born blind, and as a immature baby, and believe it or not, I had a chance of dying. While it was a slight chance, my family was worried that I was not going to make it. Somehow I pulled through. As far as my name goes, it comes from the "Virgin of Suyapa" in Honduras. Fast forward to today, Francis became my friend, and he recently called me an angel" Suyapa said

"Wow, that is a touching story" Jennifer said

"I know but Francis fainted" Opal said

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Suyapa yelled while throwing her cane toward Grovile's face

"Grovile deserves the cane to his face" Leo said

"Francis does not deserve this!" A voice yelled

"Where did that come from?" Jennifer asked

"That was my Braille Note machine. This lets me type in braille" Suyapa said

"Wow" Jennifer said

"Im about to type 'FRANCIS NOOOO!' in braillle" Suyapa said

Suyapa starts pressing a lot of buttons on her Braille machine, and once she was done, the machine said what Suyapa typed.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Suyapa's Braille Note yelled


	100. Francis Trapped Again!

Welcome to the 100th chapter of the story. In this chapter, Francis and Jezarelle revive, and Grovile gets angry. Here we go, and without further delay…

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

LAST SCENE BEFORE THE END

"I was born blind, and as a immature baby, and believe it or not, I had a chance of dying. While it was a slight chance, my family was worried that I was not going to make it. Somehow I pulled through. As far as my name goes, it comes from the "Virgin of Suyapa" in Honduras. Fast forward to today, Francis became my friend, and he recently called me an angel" Suyapa said

"Wow, that is a touching story" Jennifer said

"I know but Francis fainted" Opal said

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Suyapa yelled while throwing her cane toward Grovile's face

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Suyapa throwing her walking cane at Grovile's face. Grovile gets angry, and tells Francis the Lucario to call a technical foul, but Francis the Lucario does not say a thing as the battle continues.

SCOREBOARD-DAY 5-STARTING

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP

Grovile: 9,800 LP

ALL ATTACK POINTS RESET TO 500

FIRST POSSESSION: Evelyn and Charzard

"YOU TOTALLY DESERVED THAT CANE TO THE FACE!" Evelyn yelled as she plays a attack card on Charzard

Charzard's attack points jump to 700.

"Charzard, attack Grovile with Flamethrower" Evelyn said

Charzard moves forward and spawns a Flamethrower attack from his mouth. He aims the attack at Grovile, and hits the attack, and critical damage is applied. Charzard deals 1,500 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD-DAY 5

Team Angeles: 11,500 LP

*1,500 to 0 point run

Grovile: 8,300 LP

"I end my possession" Evelyn said

As Jennifer stepped up to take her possession, Francis starts reviving inside Grovile's cage. Francis the Lucario helps his trainer get to a upright angle. Jennifer sees Francis reviving and tries to get Francis out of the cage.

"Charzard, use Flamethrower on the cage" Evelyn said

Charzard aims for the cage that Francis is trapped in. Grovile presses his red button to try to suck the life out of Francis while using Leaf Blade. Grovile uses Leaf Blade on the still injured Francis, but out of nowhere, Jezarelle revives and grabs the Leaf Blade attack and swings the attack back to Grovile, who takes a total of 3,000 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD-DAY 5

Team Angeles: 15,500 LP

*Jezarelle revives and saves Francis

*4,500 to 0 point run

Grovile: 5,300 LP

POSSESSION: Jezarelle and Pikachu

COMBO TIME: Jennifer and Squirtle

Jezarelle and Jennifer perform a dance of some type and all of a sudden, Pikachu and Squirtle attack Grovile with Thunder Bolt, and Water Gun respectively. The attack combines for a total of 3,000 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD-DAY 5-FINAL

Team Angeles: 15,500

*7,500 to 0 point run

*Largest lead since Francis, and Jezarelle fell unconscious

*First long run with 2 or more players on the team falling unconscious

*Francis to check into battle on tomorrow's chapter

Grovile: 2,300 LP

Grovile gets angry that he presses his red button to try to suck the life out of Francis. Grovile uses Leaf Blade, but as the blades got closer to Francis, he decided to try to block the attack. The blades approach Francis, but Francis uses his injured right arm to block the attack, and he side steps the wrap, and sees an opening in the cage. He escapes from the cage with his Lucario. Francis tries to run toward Jezarelle, but he got there, a trap door opened and trapped Francis in a cage, and the cage is from a monster that is familiar to those who played the classic PS2 game "Final Fantasy 9".

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Jezarelle yelled


	101. End of the Battle! New Ally!

Welcome to chapter 101 of the story. In this chapter, Francis is trapped in a cage, but what Grovile does not know is that Duskull is the "monster" that now can suck the life out of Francis, and Duskull is an ally of Francis, and will attack Grovile. I also have a surprise for later, but for now…

Opal: FrancisTheUncosnciousSnivy does not own anything

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis the trainer being trapped in a cage. The cage rises from the ground revealing Francis inside a cage, followed by a pokemon, but the pokemon is looking at Grovile with "daggers". The team has no idea that this pokemon is an ally of Francis.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to kill Francis and Luna long time ago!" Grovile yelled

"Well, things have happened and now I get to show you whos side I am on now!" Duskull yelled

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Leo yelled

"Don't worry, Francis will be combined with me to produce triple attack" Duskull said

"Wow" Leo said

"That doesn't mean that Francis will not faint tough. One of my attacks is Absorb, but this move works a little bit differently with Francis trapped inside a cage like you all see above me. If I lose life points, then the only way Im getting life points back is by sucking the life out of the person inside the cage. In this case, Francis must sacrifice himself in order for me to stay in the game, but the advantage here is that if I suck out more than 2,000 Life points from Francis, my attack points jump to the sum of Francis's remaining life points times 3. For example, if I sucked out 2,000 life points from Francis, then my attack points go from 700 to 6,700" Duskull said

"I see" Jezarelle said

"Yes. I want Grovile out now!" Duskull yelled

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled

"NO! YOU MADE FRANCIS FAINT! FRANCIS NEVER DESERVED THIS! YOUR MONSTER ALLY KILLED 30 INNOCENT POKEMON TRAINERS FOR NO GOOD REASON OTHER THAN FOR YOUR PLEASURE! YOUR MONSTER ALLY EVEN ATE INNOCENT POKEMON TRAINERS! I MIGHT HAVE TO MAKE FRANCIS FAINT, BUT ITS NOT FOR PLEASURE, IT IS TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THE PAIN YOU CAUSED TO INNOCENT POKEMON TRAINERS LIKE HIM! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU JUST GOT REJECTED!" Duskull yelled

"YOU WILL TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!" Grovile yelled

"Team Angeles, I know that seeing Francis faint hurts, but will you allow me to help you finish this battle?" Duskull asked

"Please end this, and I want Grovile away" Leo said

"Francis, are you ready for what is about to happen?" Duskull asked

"As long as we win, Im ready" Francis said

ABSORB MOVE ACTIVATION!" Duskull yelled

A green energy stream forms and is being sucked out of Francis, but is being absorbed into Duskull. Francis falls unconscious inside the cage, but now Duskull gains a red outline and is ready to deliver the final blow to Grovile. A blow worth at least 12,000 life point damage. This battle is about to end right here, and right now.

Duskull uses Shadow Ball and aims the attack at Grovile and the attack lands. This battle is over!


	102. Verbal Battle-edited

Welcome to chapter 102 of this story. In this chapter, Grovile attacks and traps Francis in a prison cage of his own. Also, Luna revives, and she tries to rescue Francis. Here we go, and without further delay…

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just won their battle against Grovile.

"Grovile is unable to battle, and the winning team is team Angeles" Francis the Lucario said while reviving his trainer.

While Francis is being revived by his Lucario, Luna revives and she sees Francis conscious again.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"You and Francis are finally revived" Leo said

"That's good" Jezarelle and Jason said

"Luna!" Leo yelled

"Leo! You are ok!" Luna yelled in joy

Luna and Leo hug each other after finding out that they are ok. Francis goes to Luna.

"Luna….I love you" Francis said

"I love you too" Luna said

As Luna and Francis were kissing, Grovile revives, and spawns a cage from out of no where and threw the cage at Francis. The cage grabs Francis, and locks him inside. Grovile then lifts the cage above his head with Francis trapped inside.

"HAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE I HAVE A REAL PRISON CAGE!" Grovile yelled

"PUT HIM DOWN, OR ELSE SCREW YOU!" Rouge the bat yelled

"YEAH! SCREW YOU!" Leo yelled

"Ill PUT HIM DOWN, BUT NOT WITHOUT PAIN!" Grovile yelled while using absorb on the trapped Francis

"AAHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain as life is being sucked out of him

"STOP THAT ACTION!" Luna yelled

"NO!" Grovile yelled

"SCREW YOU!" Rouge the bat yelled

"I WILL MAKE FRANCIS FAINT TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Grovile yelled

"FRANCIS NEVER DESERVED THIS!" Luna yelled

"I CAN ERASE ALL OF HIS MEMORIES IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Grovile yelled

Rouge snapped her fingers, and Suyapa threw her walking cane at Grovile's face. Grovile gets hit, and the cage that trapped Francis falls off of Grovile's head. Grovile gets mad and uses absorb on Francis. The absorb needle hits Francis's injured right arm, and sucked life out of him. Grovile laughs at his victims yelling.

"AHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain

HAHAHAHA! Grovile laughed at Francis's suffering

Francis holds on to his injured right arm, and is getting weaker. Francis the Buizel comes out from his poke-ball, and tries to help his injured trainer. Grovile uses another needle to try to make Francis faint, but Francis the Buizel blocks the needle from entering the cage. Grovile grabs the cage that Francis and his Buizel is trapped in, and he uses Absorb on both trapped victims. Francis can barley stay conscious after having more life being sucked out of him. Francis the Buizel stays conscious, and tries to help his trainer. Francis could not hold on and falls unconscious inside the cage, and Grovile uses Shadow Ball on the unconscious Francis. The cage explodes while sending the unconscious Francis, and his conscious Buizel toward the roof. Francis's right arm hits the roof hard, while his Buizel drops to the floor, but stays conscious, and gets ready to catch his trainer. Francis falls from the roof, and his Buizel catches him with no further injuries. Francis the Buizel carries his unconscious trainer, and is starring "daggers" at Grovile. Francis the Buizel sees a red substance coming from Francis's right injured arm. He yells the words that team Angeles hate to say.

"FRANCIS (the trainer) NOOOOO!" Francis the Buizel yelled

A red substance- I will not reveal the red substance due to the school shooting that happened in Connecticut this afternoon. It is upsetting that something like that happens in our nation, and especially if the victims are innocent school children. I hope that no more actions like that happen in the future, but we cannot control what happens in the world. All we can do is prayer, and hoping that they can come together to stop actions that happened today. As a sign of respect, all flags fly at half staff until next Tuesday.


	103. Grovile Kidnaps Francis!

Welcome to chapter 103 of this story. In this chapter, Grovile kidnaps the unconscious Francis the trainer, and takes him all the way to Las Vegas, NV. There is also a basketball game. It will be Duskull, who is part of team LA Stars in basketball, and team Angeles for battles, against team Meanstars, composed of Medicham, and other mean pokemon, and later on, they will be team Angeles rivals. Here we go, and without further delay..

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST SCENE BEFORE THE BELL

Francis holds on to his injured right arm, and is getting weaker. Francis the Buizel comes out from his poke-ball, and tries to help his injured trainer. Grovile uses another needle to try to make Francis faint, but Francis the Buizel blocks the needle from entering the cage. Grovile grabs the cage that Francis and his Buizel is trapped in, and he uses Absorb on both trapped victims. Francis can barley stay conscious after having more life being sucked out of him. Francis the Buizel stays conscious, and tries to help his trainer. Francis could not hold on and falls unconscious inside the cage, and Grovile uses Shadow Ball on the unconscious Francis. The cage explodes while sending the unconscious Francis, and his conscious Buizel toward the roof. Francis's right arm hits the roof hard, while his Buizel drops to the floor, but stays conscious, and gets ready to catch his trainer. Francis falls from the roof, and his Buizel catches him with no further injuries. Francis the Buizel carries his unconscious trainer, and is starring "daggers" at Grovile. Francis the Buizel sees a red substance coming from Francis's right injured arm. He yells the words that team Angeles hate to say.

"FRANCIS (the trainer) NOOOOO!" Francis the Buizel yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis the trainer falling unconscious due to Grovile's attack. Grovile is now eying a chance to kidnap Francis and take him a Las Vegas hotel. Grovile uses Shadow Ball as a "screen" to kidnap Francis, who is still unconscious on the floor. Grovile picks Francis up, and runs out the back door of the base. Luna runs toward the parking area to try to prevent Grovile from doing the "back door lob" move. Luna sets the "screen" by staying still , and hoping to take contact. Grovile has no idea that Luna is set to take contact. Grovile approaches the exit, but Luna jumps up, and grabs Francis, and tries to run back to the base while carrying her boyfriend. Luna has just stopped Grovile from taking Francis away from the base, but that is just for the moment.

INSIDE THE BASE

"Its Game Time! Bring out the popcorn, and sodas because its about to go down!" Nicko yelled while watching the starting lineups for the basketball game featuring the LA Stars, and team Mean Stars.

"Duskull needs those paint points" Jason said while watching the game

"Up top, and down hard!" Leo yelled

"If Duskull can score 20 points, and have at least 2 rebounds, he is in our team for good, and he can back Francis up" Shafiq said

"GUYS! GROVILE ALMOST TOOK FRANCIS AWAY!" Luna yelled

"Take Francis to the upper room" Leo said

"ok" Luna said

Luna carries the unconscious Francis to the 12th floor of the base, and into his LA LAKERS filled room. Luna got to see Francis's room for the first time. The room is filled with all types of Los Angeles Lakers merchandise including 3 Dwight Howard Jerseys, 4 Kobe Bryant Jerseys that are hanging on the wall, two basketball courts that are filled with Lakers colors, and his bed covers all say "LA LAKERS FAN". If you wanted a room like this in real life, it would at least be 1,000 dollars or more. Luna places her unconscious boyfriend on his bed and watches over him.

"Francis, please be ok…" Luna said

LOBBY AREA

The rest of team Angeles is watching the LA Stars VS Mean Stars basketball game. Leo is hoping that Francis will regain consciousness soon. The basketball game is now in the 3rd quarter with Team LA Stars in the lead by 2, 78 to 76. There are 2 minutes and 1 second remaining in the quarter, and team Mean Stars have the ball at this point.

GAME COMMENTARY AND TEAM ANGELES REACTION- LA STARS VS TEAM MEAN STARS

Luigi the Treeko: Welcome to the final 2 minutes of the quarter. Medicham has the ball now for team Mean Stars. She passes to Litwick on the top of the key. Litwick goes for the three, but **Mario the Mudkip** blocks the shot, and tosses the ball ahead to Duskull who dunks the ball in. The crowd is loving this.

SCORE

Los Angeles Stars: 80

Team Mean Stars: 76

3RD quarter with 1 minute and 50 seconds remaining

Kim the Servine: Litwick has the ball for team Mean Stars. She passes the ball to Ekans who goes for three in Duskull's face, and it is no good. The rebound goes to **Alex the Lucario. **Alex has the ball on the weak side. He passes to Duskull who goes for a wide open three, and nails it.

SCORE

LA Stars: 83

Team Mean Stars: 76

3rd Quarter with 1 minute and 30 seconds to go

TEAM ANGELES REACTION

"That's right!" Leo yelled

"Put those points up in the paint, and not in the faint" Jason said

COMMENTARY

Luigi: Duskull has 19 points, and 4 rebounds at this point. Team Angeles has to be happy.

Kim: Yeah, but Francis the trainer is unconscious

TEAM ANGELES REACTION

"How do they know about Francis?" Rouge asked

"They know him because Francis supports the "Games for the Homeless" program. There are a lot of unfortunate kids in the real world, and not everyone can afford games, toys, or even know what the future holds. People started donating toys, food, money, and even games for those in need. The LA Stars, along with Francis stated this program, and even if Francis is unconscious, people still donate money to the program as a way to show support for Francis's recovery. Once Francis revives, he goes to the drive to donate the recovery money. There was one time that when Francis fell unconscious, a person donated 9,000 dollars to the program, and Francis helped donate the money when he regained consciousness that day" Francis the Lucario said

"Wow" Leo said

"Francis falls unconscious equal donations" Jason said

"Well, even if Francis is not unconscious, people still donate. Francis even donated one Dwight Howard Jersey. That is why he has 3 now" Francis the Lucario said

"A Lakers fan might wear that" Leo said

12TH FOOR OF BASE

Luna has just gone outside Francis's room to get a water bottle. As she went outside, Grovile sneaks in from the window outside the room. Grovile grabs Francis, and throws him into a bag. Grovile heads northeast to Las Vegas.

LOBBY AREA

Luna is downstairs running after she finds Francis missing.

"FRANCIS IS MISSING!" Luna yelled

**Wednesday:**

**Grovile has kidnapped Francis, and has taken him to Las Vegas. Team Angeles now has to rescue Luna's boyfriend, but Grovile's plan to kill Francis gets even deeper than Luna taught. The road to Las Vegas, with a resting stop at Barstow starts this Wednesday at around 3PM Eastern, right here on "Francis and Snivy's Adventure"**


	104. Grovile's Killing Francis Plot Revealed!

Welcome to chapter 104 of this story. In this chapter, team Angeles must rescue Francis the trainer from Grovile. What the team finds out about Grovile's killing of 30 innocent pokemon trainers, makes the team want to end Grovile for good,. There are also a 2 new characters in the next 4 chapters. One of them is a hero from Final Fantasy 9, and the other is a OC character. Here we go, and without further delay….

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES

12TH FOOR OF BASE

Luna has just gone outside Francis's room to get a water bottle. As she went outside, Grovile sneaks in from the window outside the room. Grovile grabs Francis, and throws him into a bag. Grovile heads northeast to Las Vegas.

LOBBY AREA

Luna is downstairs running after she finds Francis missing.

"FRANCIS IS MISSING!" Luna yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just found out that Francis the trainer is missing from the base. The team also knows that Francis is still unconscious, and now could be in danger. The team watches the news for the day for more information.

GAMERS SKY NEWS STUDIO

Rick the Xatu: We have breaking news out of Los Angeles, and you can call this one ' the Grinch steals presents, and Pokemon trainers'. Grovile has just taken Francis the trainer away while Francis was unconscious, and the location that Grovile took Francis to is one of Francis's favorites, Las Vegas, NV. All we know now is that FRANCIS MUST BE RESCUED! HE IS IN DANGER! Grovile has a base in Las Vegas, and he has killed 39 innocent pokemon trainers there. His base has a lot of capsules that he uses to trap his 'pests', and then he uses Uxie's powers to erase his victims memories, and then uses Azelf's powers to destroy the victims will to live, and then Grovile locks his victims in the capsules, and the capsules slowly descend into a quicksand pit below, and we believe you know what happens next. THIS IS WHY FRANCIS MUST BE SAVED! LETS GO TEAM ANGELES! SAVE FRANCIS AND DEFEAT EVIL!

LOBBY AREA OF TEAM ANGELES BASE

The team has just heard of what could happen to Francis if he isn't recued soon. The team is now plotting a map plan to get to Las Vegas to recue Francis.

MAPPING AREA- 3rd Floor of BASE

The team is now in the third floor in the base to look at the map of California and Nevada.

"From here to Vegas is 5 hours" Leo said

"I hope Francis doesn't die on us in 5 hours" Luna said

"Copy that" Leo said

"I say we make a stop here" Luna said pointing to 'Barstow'

"Good plan" Leo said

"Do you think Francis will die if we stop?" Jason asked

"No because in this adventure, it takes us 2 days to get to Vegas" Luna said

FAN TIME: In real life, it only takes 5 hours to get to Vegas. Barstow is halfway between Los Angeles, CA, and Las Vegas, NV.

"I see" Leo said

"WE MUST NOT LET FRANCIS DIE! LETS MOVE!" Opal yelled

PARKING LOT AREA

The team is now in the parking lot of the team base ready to head to Las Vegas to recue Francis the trainer. All of Francis's pokemon joined the team. The team decides to go into mini teams to rescue Francis.

Here are the teams that team Angeles will travel to Las Vegas

Team 1: Period 6 allies

Jennifer

Jezarelle

Evelyn

TEAM 2: Real Life Friends

Shafiq

Nicko

Yuneri as a human girl/ as a Snivy

Suyapa the human girl

Kristen

TEAM 3: Lovers Delight

Luna

Leo

Opal

Team 4: Sonic and Allies

Sonic the Hedgehog- Official Debut in next chapter

Rouge the Bat

Team 5: OC GAME

?- New Character added, revealed soon

All pokemon OCs'

?- Revealed soon

FAN TIME: The second '?' is a character from Final Fantasy 9. If he sees Francis unconscious, enemies better watch out.

OPINION TIME:

Team Angeles agrees with the teams that are set up, but are you satisfied with the members of each team? PM me with the following information;

Subject: Francis's rescue team selection

Message:

1) State if you are satisfied with the teams selections – YES, NO, or Maybe

2) If no, then state why, and give me ideas

3) If yes, then state what you like about the set up

4) If maybe, state the positives and negatives

5) Answer this question:

Do you think Francis will die by sacrificing himself to save Luna, or his friends?

The best answer, even if the answer is a 'yes' answer, will get their character added in for the battles that are to come.

**Tomorrow: With team Angeles ready to rescue Francis, can team Angeles rescue Francis in time, or will Francis die too soon? Find out when the real stuff begins tomorrow.**

**Tonight: Im starting a story with Raikou, and Suicune. It will be a romantic story. It will feature 2 characters from "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". This story is for a user by the name of "TheDivines". See it tonight at around 7PM pacific.**


	105. New Character Saves Francis from Death!

Welcome to chapter 105 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles is heading to Barstow, CA hoping to find clues on where Francis the trainer is being held captive by Grovile. Here we go, and without further delay….

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy

Jennifer: Does

Leo: Not

Luna: Deserve

Leo: To

Jezarelle: DIE! HE ALSO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Director: Perfect. Now let's see our last lines before the bell.

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL!

"I hope Francis doesn't die on us in 5 hours" Luna said

"Copy that" Leo said

"I say we make a stop here" Luna said pointing to 'Barstow'

"Good plan" Leo said

"Do you think Francis will die if we stop?" Jason asked

"No because in this adventure, it takes us 2 days to get to Vegas" Luna said

FAN TIME: In real life, it only takes 5 hours to get to Vegas. Barstow is halfway between Los Angeles, CA, and Las Vegas, NV.

"I see" Leo said

"WE MUST NOT LET FRANCIS DIE! LETS MOVE!" Opal yelled

PARKING LOT AREA

The team is now in the parking lot of the team base ready to head to Las Vegas to recue Francis the trainer. All of Francis's pokemon joined the team. The team decides to go into mini teams to rescue Francis.

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles are now using their team bus to get to Barstow, CA, and then on the next day to get to Las Vegas, NV. The team knows that if they aren't fast, Francis will die.

CA 2 NORTH FREEWAY

Team Angeles are now on the 2 freeway heading for Las Vegas. Luna is worried that her boyfriend is in terrible danger.

"I hope that Francis is ok" Luna said while crying

"Me too sister" Leo said while hugging Luna

CA 134 EAST FREEWAY

The team is now on the 134 freeway heading for the I-210 freeway. Luna knows that each second that passes, she knows that Francis is in more danger.

LAS VEGAS AREA- LOOK IN

Grovile is now in the Las Vegas strip area. He is now heading toward a hotel with the unconscious Francis inside the cage that Grovile brought with him. Grovile checks in at the hotel as one person. The room number is 13287, which is on floor 13, tower 2, room 87. Grovile heads to the room number to do his 'fun' on the unconscious Francis.

HOTEL ROOM 13287- LOOK IN

Grovile is now in the hotel room where he is about to injure Francis. He locks the door from the inside, and installs his sound reflector in the room to prevent Francis's pain from escaping the room. While Grovile was installing the soundproof devices, Francis revives, the only hope for team Angeles. Francis finds himself in a cage.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"Your worst nightmare!" Grovile yelled

"How could you trap me here?" Francis said

"Cause I want to" Grovile said as he launches a Solar Beam attack toward Francis and the cage

The attack hits the cage and Francis. Francis is sent flying toward the window. The window cracks, and Francis falls unconscious on impact. Grovile now has a shot to kill Francis by throwing him off the window. Grovile grabs the unconscious Francis, and throws him toward the window. The window breaks as Francis is thrown out. People start rushing toward Francis's location, and try to grab him. The people missed him, but a boy in blue pants, boots, a short sleeved shirt, and a tail uses a force field to save Francis from dying. The boy known as Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy 9 says the two words that team Angeles hate to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Zidane Tribal yelled

**Saturday: With Zidane Tribal entering the picture, this story now includes "Final Fantasy 9". This Saturday, Zidane tells team Angeles that Francis fell unconscious again via GAMERS SKY NEWS RADIO. Also, team Angeles arrives at Barstow. **


	106. Francis is Unconscious! Special Message!

Welcome to chapter 106 of this chapter. In this chapter, Zidane Tribal takes the injured and unconscious Francis the trainer to the hospital in Las Vegas. Along the way, he goes into a interview with GAMERS SKY NEWS RADIO. Team Angeles hears the interview and are relieved that Francis is alive, but Grovile attempts to kill Francis with a knife, too bad that Grovile does not know that Zidane has a similar weapon. Here we go, and without further delay….

Zidane: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy is so innocent and does not deserve to faint. He also does not own anything.

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

The attack hits the cage and Francis. Francis is sent flying toward the window. The window cracks, and Francis falls unconscious on impact. Grovile now has a shot to kill Francis by throwing him off the window. Grovile grabs the unconscious Francis, and throws him toward the window. The window breaks as Francis is thrown out. People start rushing toward Francis's location, and try to grab him. The people missed him, but a boy in blue pants, boots, a short sleeved shirt, and a tail uses a force field to save Francis from dying. The boy known as Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy 9 says the two words that team Angeles hate to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Zidane Tribal yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Zidane has just saved Francis from death by grabbing him after Francis was thrown out from a window by Grovile. Zidane carries the unconscious Francis to the nearest hospital in Las Vegas. While Zidane was taking Francis to the medical center, GAMERS SKY NEWS RADIO REPORTERS approach Zidane for a interview. Luna and the rest of team Angeles are now listening to the report from their team bus.

FREEWAY 15 NORTH- TO LAS VEGAS

Team Angeles are now listening to the GAMERS SKY NEWS RADIO reporting from Las Vegas.

Suyapa the Sunflowera: We go live with Frank the Chimchar with Zidane Tribal who is taking Francis the trainer to the hospital. Francis the trainer is just unconscious, but not dead.

Frank the Chimchar: We are live outside the Gamers Hotel in Las Vegas, where I am joined by a hero from the 'Final Fantasy' era. He saved Francis from death by catching him falling down from the 13th floor. Zidane, how did you manage to do this act of heroism?

Zidane Tribal: Well you see, I was heading to Los Angeles to join team Angeles, when I heard a report from your news team that Francis is in danger in Las Vegas. I heard a window breaking, and I knew something was not right. All of a sudden, the window breaks and Francis falls 13 floors. I managed to be there on time to catch him.

Frank: Did you know that you are about to take the leader of team Angeles to the hospital to get him treated for his unconsciousness?

Zidane: No. I had no idea that Francis was the leader. I taught it was Luna.

Frank: Luna is Francis's girlfriend

Zidane: Wow, I had no idea

Frank: They are coming to assist you to save Francis as well.

Zidane: I cannot wait to meet the rest of the team.

Frank: There are more pokemon too.

Zidane: Cannot wait

Frank: You may now head to the medical center

Zidane: Thanks for the time

Frank: No, thank you

Zidane heads to his car to head to the nearest medical center.

Frank: That's all for now. We will have an update on Francis's condition later on the news at 8PM. For now reporting live from Gamers Hotel in Las Vegas, Frank the Chimchar, GAMERS SKY NEWS RADIO, and GAMERS SKY NEWS.

TEAM ANGELES REACTION

Team Angeles has just heard the report.

"Wow, we have a new teammate, and he came from a different era" Leo said

"That's cool. I wonder what he can do" Luna said

"Francis is saved because of Zidane" Leo said

"Oh yes" Opal said

GAMERS HOTEL-13th FLOOR- LOOK IN

Grovile celebrates his 'victory' in killing Francis, but he has no idea that Francis has been saved.

"I FINALLY KILLED FRANCIS!" Grovile yelled

"UM, NO YOU DID NOT!" Zidane yelled while heading for his car

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled as he jumps from the window to get to Zidane.

Zidane has no idea that Grovile is on his way to use a knife to kill Francis. Grovile takes out his knife and aims for Francis's right leg, but Zidane knew where Grovile was aiming for, and he took out his dagger to counter. Zidane goes to a taxi and heads to the medical center.

**Monday and Tuesday: No updates scheduled**

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy: From Luna, Leo, Zidane, all of your favorite characters in "Francis and Snivy's Adventure, and myself included"**

"**We wish you all a merry Christmas and happy new year. Join us Wednesday for the next chapter" **


	107. Luna Reflects and Zidane's True Power!

Welcome to chapter 107 of this story. In this chapter, Francis revives, and thanks his new teammate for saving him. Grovile sneaks into the medical center, and injures Francis's right leg. Zidane gets really angry and unleashes his full power, a power that readers will understand if they played Final Fantasy 9. Zidane will do a cliffhanger in this chapter. Here we go, and without further delay…..

Zidane Tribal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not deserve to faint, and also does not own anything.

LAST SCENE FROM LAST TIME

Frank: That's all for now. We will have an update on Francis's condition later on the news at 8PM. For now reporting live from Gamers Hotel in Las Vegas, Frank the Chimchar, GAMERS SKY NEWS RADIO, and GAMERS SKY NEWS.

TEAM ANGELES REACTION

Team Angeles has just heard the report.

"Wow, we have a new teammate, and he came from a different era" Leo said

"That's cool. I wonder what he can do" Luna said

"Francis is saved because of Zidane" Leo said

"Oh yes" Opal said

GAMERS HOTEL-13th FLOOR- LOOK IN

Grovile celebrates his 'victory' in killing Francis, but he has no idea that Francis has been saved.

"I FINALLY KILLED FRANCIS!" Grovile yelled

"UM, NO YOU DID NOT!" Zidane yelled while heading for his car

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled as he jumps from the window to get to Zidane.

Zidane has no idea that Grovile is on his way to use a knife to kill Francis. Grovile takes out his knife and aims for Francis's right leg, but Zidane knew where Grovile was aiming for, and he took out his dagger to counter. Zidane goes to a taxi and heads to the medical center.

CURRENT SCENE

Zidane is now heading to the medical center in Las Vegas to help Francis revive. Zidane thinks about why Grovile wants to kill Francis.

"I wonder why Grovile wants to kill Francis. Maybe because it is the fact that Francis is a Laker fan, or maybe it is because Francis represents kindness, and Grovile wants a evil pokemon world" Zidane said to himself

"Excuse me sir, where are you headed to?" The taxi driver asked Zidane

"Im headed to the nearest medical center" Zidane answered

"Ok. I see that someone is unconscious there. I will take you there for free" The taxi driver said

"Are you sure that you wont be fired from your job?" Zidane asked

"Me and Francis, the unconscious one there, are great friends, and I give everyone here in Vegas a free ride because of his kindness. The boss knows Francis, so I wont get fired from my job" The taxi driver answered

BARSTOW, CA- LOOK IN

The rest of team Angeles has just left Barstow, CA and now are on their way to Las Vegas. Luna reflects on her relationship with Francis.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Leo asked his sister

"Im just thinking about my relationship with Francis. He is not just a friend, he is also a hero, a hero that likes all of us as friends. He sacrifices himself during battles to save us, but he does it to save me as well. Ever since the beginning against our **normal rival**, he would run in to take the attack to save me. I know that he will faint, but he faints to save me and the rest of us. He dosen't pretend to faint just to love me, but his heroism tells me that he cares about us. Love is supposed to be a gift from god, and Francis and the rest of this team has that, but Francis shows that gift in a special way. Even if his dies, which I hope he doesen't, I will never forget him no matter what. He is that special." Luna said

"I agree" The whole team said

FAN TIME:

Normal Rival- Earlier in the story, the team had memories of Gengar erased from the,. This is why I changed Gengar into "normal rival".

MEDICAL CENTER IN LAS VEGAS- LOOK IN

Zidane has arrived at the medical center in Las Vegas. He carries the unconscious Francis in his hands like he did with **Princess Garnet **in his game of Final Fantasy 9.

"Hello there, I see you want to revive this boy" The nurse said

"Yes I do. His name is Francis, and apparently he is the leader of team Angeles from Los Angeles" Zidane said

"Right away sir" the nurse said as she got a medical bed

Zidane puts the unconscious Francis in the medical bed.

"Please recover" Zidane said as the nurses took the unconscious Francis to the medical room.

FAN TIME:

Princess Garnet- Princess Garnet is a princess in the game 'Final Fantasy IX'. She is one of the playable party members in the game. She is a summoner, which is a player who can summon special battle partners. During the game, her mother, the queen, puts her to sleep, and Zorn and Thorn takes her to a secret area. Her powers of summoning are sucked out of her by two twins named Zhorn and Thorn. The hero, Zidane finds her, and carries her while she is unconscious upstairs.

WHAT PART OF THIS GAME IS THIS EVEN FOUND:

This part of the game is found on Disc 2. There are four discs to this game.

CAN I GET THE GAME?:

The game is now on the Playstation store and costs about 3 dollars. You must buy a Playstation card first from your local retailer.

RECOMMENDED?:

Oh yes. Im in love with the game. You can also name your characters.

LAS VEGAS STRIP- LOOK IN

Team Angeles has just arrived on the Las Vegas Strip. The team now heads to the medical center to see Francis.

MEDICAL CENTER IN LAS VEGAS- LOOK IN

The nurses are now treating to Francis's unconsciousness. Zidane hopes that Francis will recover, but his mind was interrupted when glass broke.

"WE NEED HELP! A POKEMON JUST INJURED A PATENT ON HIS LEG. PLEASE COME!" An nurse yelled

Zidane comes to see what is going on, and he cannot believe that Grovile has injured Francis's right leg. Zidane feels anger coming out.

"HAHHAHAHAAHA! I HAVE DONE IT! I FINALLY KILLED FRANCIS!" Grovile yelled

"HOW DARE YOU! FRANCIS IS NOW DEAD! YOU ONLY KILLED YOURSELF! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" Zidane yelled

As Zidane yelled, all the nurse got on his side. Zidane then goes under a transformation. A glow is emitted from Zidane's body. When the glow was off, Zidane had a purple glowing body, and his tail glowed purple. This made Grovile laugh.

"HA! So YOU TURNED PURPLE! THAT WONT STOP ME FROM KILLING FRANCIS!" Grovile yelled

"OH YEAH! GUESS WHAT GREEN ONE! YOU WILL PAY! FRANCIS IS INNOCENT! NOW THIS IS WHAT WE CALL **TRANCE! **YOU WILL NOT KILL FRANCIS!" Zidane yelled

"Grovile is a loser" The nurses said

"**FREE ENERGY!" **Zidane yelled

Zidane spawns a number of energy blades, and aim them all for Grovile. Grovile takes the attack and faints.

"THAT IS FOR MAKING FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Zidane yelled as he changed back into his normal form.

Zidane's trance ends

FAN TIME

1) Trance- This is a special ability that all party members have in Final Fantasy 9. This happens when the orange meter fills up. Zidane's first trance in the game comes in when Princess Garnet is trapped inside a monster by the name of Prison Cage. In trance, all characters attack power jumps up, and they gain special abilities. Trance lasts for at least 3 turns. Each character has their own special trance abilities.

2) Free Energy- Free energy is a trance move learned by Zidane in Final Fantasy 9.

Zidane yells the two words that he hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

**Friday and Saturday: I have visitors coming to my area, and I will not be able to update this story and "Suicune VS Raikou: Finding Love with Francis and Friends".**

**Sunday: Update to be determined **


	108. Team Angeles Thinking About Trance Mode

Welcome to chapter 108 of the story. In this chapter, Zidane talks about trance mode with team Angeles. We also have an update on Francis the trainer, and I will give you a chance to be in the story, and come up with a trance ability. Here we go, and without further delay…

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Zidane spawns a number of energy blades, and aim them all for Grovile. Grovile takes the attack and faints.

"THAT IS FOR MAKING FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Zidane yelled as he changed back into his normal form.

Zidane's trance ends. Zidane transforms back to his original form.

(FINAL FANTASY 9 'VICTORY FANFARE' MUSIC PLAYS)

Zidane yells the two words that he hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Zidane has just defeated Grovile using his trance form and trance ability. He goes out of Francis's medical room to get a nurse. Francis is still unconscious and is bleeding on his right leg.

"Can I get a nurse please?" Zidane asked

"Im coming" a nurse answered

The nurse comes into Francis's medical room to see that Francis is bleeding and is unconscious. The nurse tells Zidane to leave the room.

"May I have you leave the room please?" The nurse asked Zidane

"Sure" Zidane said as he left the room

The nurse is now evaluating Francis's vital signs. The nurse finds out that Francis has lost at least 40 percent of blood from his body. The nurse now gets Francis treated. The nurse known as Klein concluded that Francis will revive in 2 hours.

MEDICAL CENTER LOBBY IN LAS VEGAS

Zidane is now waiting in the lobby area for news on Francis the trainer. As he was waiting, Team Angeles shows up.

"Hello there" Luna said

"Hi, you must be part of team Angeles" Zidane said

"Yes, I happen to be Francis's girlfriend. My name is Luna, and this is the rest of the team" Luna said as she introduced the rest of the team members.

"Nice to meet you all" Zidane said

"Where is Francis?" Luna asked

"He is unconscious in the medical room. The nurses are looking at his vital signs now" Zidane answered

"Thank you for saving Francis. I was so worried" Luna said

"No problem" Zidane said

"You said you wanted to join team Angeles. Why did you decide to join?" Leo asked

"I wanted to join because I do not want innocent people dying. I heard that a pokemon by the name of Grovile killed 30 innocent pokemon trainers" Zidane said

"You are right" Opal said

"I think I defeated a Green pokemon with leaf blades" Zidane said

'"Wow, you defeated Grovile. How did you do that?" Opal asked

"You see, I am not a pokemon trainer. I am what we call Geonomes in our game of Final Fantasy 9. I look like a human like you, but the only difference is that I have a tail like a monkey would have. The way I defeated Grovile is by using an ability called trance. Trance activates when I feel a surge of emotion. Lets say that Francis faints right now, and my emotion is anger. That is what gets me into trance mode. I transformed by gaining purple fur, and glowing pink. My hair gets longer too. I have a ability called Free Energy that lets me summon energy blades at my opponent. I can deal a lot of damage with those blades. That's how I defeated Grovile" Zidane said

"Wow that is so cool" Luna said

"If you want me to teach you trance mode. Ill be happy to teach you, but you have to name an even that makes you angry" Zidane said

"Yes I do" Luna said

"What makes you angry?" Zidane asked

"Seeing Francis fall unconscious" Luna said

"You and I have the same feeling" Zidane said

"Leo, what about you? Do you want to do trance?" Luna asked

"Yes I do. I want trance when I see Luna faint. Luna is my sister" Leo said

"Hey, good idea" Luna said

"What about the rest of you?" Zidane asked

"I want trance when either Francis or Jennifer faints" Jezarelle said

"I want trance when either Francis or Jezarelle faints" Jennifer said

"Im not sure yet" Jason said

"Me too" Opal said

"We wait and see" The rest of the team said

"Ok with me" Zidane said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Francis is now conscious in room D12. Team Angeles is clear to see him now, and yes that includes Zidane Tribal, the newest member of team Angeles" The announcer said

"FRANCIS IS AWAKE!" Luna yelled

"LETS GO SEE HIM!" Zidane yelled

The team heads into Francis's medical room.

FRANCIS' S MEDICAL ROOM- ROOM D12

The team is now in Francis's medical room ready to see their hero conscious again. Francis stirs, and open his eyes ending his unconscious days for the moment.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You are in the Las Vegas area. You were attacked by a pokemon by the name of Grovile" Zidane said

"Zidane, Is that really you?" Francis asked

"Yes, it is me. The one with the monkey like tail" Zidane said

"I played your game, and you look cool there and in real life" Francis said

"How far did you go?" Zidane asked

"Disc 3. Im trying to find **Kuja's** base" Francis said

"You and I together will defeat him. Don't forget about **Vivi**, and the rest of the characters" Zidane said

FAN TIME

1) Kuja- Kuja is a character in Final Fantasy 9. He is one of the main rivals of Zidane's team. During the game, he takes away Princess Garnet's voice by using a powerful magic type attack that sent electricity through Garnet and **Eiko**'s bodies. Princess Garnet is saved by Zidane, but Zidane falls unconscious for 3 days due to injuries. This is why Zidane and the rest of the team is angry. This portion of the game is found on the end of Disc 2 and beginning of Disc 3.

2) Vivi- He is a black mage on Zidane's team. He is also a friend of Zidane. His specialty is black magic. He can cast moves like Fire, Fira, and others. Fria is the stronger version of the fire move. He can also cast combinations with another character by the name of Steiner, who Zidane gives him the nickname 'Rusty' because of his armor. His personality is calming, but he is always in deep thinking.

3) Eiko- Eiko, just like Princess Garnet, is a summoner. The only difference with Eiko is that she does have the summoners horn, unlike Princess Garnet who does not. Eiko can be playable from the middle of Disc 2 and onward. As far as personality goes, she does not like to be alone, and decides to join Zidane's team.

END OF FAN TIME- BACK TO MEDICAL ROOM

The team is now ready to find out when Francis will go into trance.

"Francis, my question to you is if you want to have a trance mode?" Zidane asked

"Yes I do" Francis said

"When do you want trance mode?" Zidane asked

"When Luna, Opal, Jennifer, or Jezarelle faints" Francis answered

"Ok" Zidane said

**Tomorrow: From all the characters from all my stories. We wish you a happy new year.**

**Tuesday: Zidane's official battle with team Angeles begins as Grovile tries to kill Francis again. Can team Angeles pull together to end Grovile? Find out on the first day of the new year, January 1****st****, 2013.**

TRANCE GAME:

Do you want your OC character to learn trance? All you have to do is PM me with the following information

Subject: Trance for (OC character's name)

Message:

1) Which OC character do you want for trance? (You can do multiples, this includes pokemon)

2) When do you want your character(s) to do trance?

3) Make up a move name and effect. This move is for the characters that you applied trance mode to only.

ALL MESSAGES DUE BY JANUARY 2ND FOR TRANCE

LATE MESSAGES BY JANUARY 7TH FOR TRANCE


	109. Happy New Year From Us In The Story

Welcome to a special New years edition chapter for this story. This chapter will not affect the plot of this story, and you still have time for the trance game that I announced in yesterdays chapter. Look at this chapter as a look back in this story. Here we go, and without further delay….

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

NO LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

LOCATION: LOS ANGELES, CA

It's a lovely day in Los Angeles, CA. The day is sunny with a warm breeze. Francis and Luna are inside the team base reflecting on the past year.

"Luna, this year has been filled with a lot of amazing things" Francis said

"Yes my love, this year has been amazing. What did you enjoy?" Luna asked

"Saving your life" Francis answered

"Thanks Francis. You saved me from dying from Zubats knife. You took the injury to save me. You fainted to save me. You did everything to save my life, and I love you" Luna said

Luna and Francis kiss each other. As they are kissing, Leo and Opal, the newest pairling enters the base to talk with Francis and Luna.

"Hi love birds" Leo said

"Hello to you too" Francis and Luna said

The two pairlings sit in near the table in the living room to reflect back on their year.

"Luna, what made this year special for you?" Leo asked

"Well, me being saved by Francis is my thing" Luna said

"What about you Francis?" Opal asked

"I would say saving Luna, and my friends from harm" Francis said

As they were talking, Zidane, and a new character shows up.

FAN TIME

This new character will be named in tomorrow's chapter. Here is the clue, she is Zidane's partner. Read the conversation with Zidane's friend, Zidane, Luna, and Francis the trainer for more clues. After you read the conversation, make a guess.

"Hey couples" Zidane said

"Hello Francis" Zidane's friend said

"Hi" Francis said

"What made this year special for you?" Zidane's friend said

"Saving Luna is my best highlight" Francis said

"Zidane saved me once as well" Zidane's friend said

"I saved you from death at **Alexandria Castle"** Zidane said

"I know you did, and I thank you" Zidane's friend said

"At that part of the game, you lost your voice, and I was injured" Zidane said

"All I heard was that you were unconscious for 3 days, and the fact that we have to find Kuja's desert base" Zidane's friend said

"Kuja will pay" Francis said

"Just like Grovile" Luna said

"You see, Grovile is our opponent at this time. He always makes me faint, and tries to get away with it. We will beat Grovile just like you have to defeat Kuja Zidane, only that Grovile will have to take memory loss" Francis said

"I hope Kuja wont appear here, but if he does, you know what we will do" Zidane said

"Oh yes" Francis said

FAN TIME

1) Alexandria Castle- This is one of the locations in Final Fantasy 9

Question: Which female party character do you think is being introduced in the next official chapter, coming tomorrow?

A. Eiko

B. Princess Garnet

To play, PM me by the end of the day with this:

Subject: Question of the Day- 12.31.12

Message: My answer is A or B

Prize: Trance mode for your character, or a OC character plus trance mode for that character

BACK TO THE STORY- 7PM

The rest of team Angeles is now at the base ready for a great time.

8PM

The team is now playing some Bingo games. Everyone is having fun as Luna won the most poke dollars. Luna won 4,000 poke dollars in one game.

11:30 PM

The team is still playing bingo. The team is now in the blackout round, where the only way to win is to have all your bingo numbers called.

11: 45 PM

After 15 minutes of the blackout round, Luna won 50,000 poke dollars. The team is now cleaning up in preparation of the ball drop from New York City, NY. The team turns on the television to channel 7.

11: 55 PM

The television is now on to channel 7 for the GAMERS SKY NEWS coverage of the ball drop in New York City. Rick the Xatu and Suyapa the Sunflowera are there live.

GAMERS SKY NEWS LIVE FROM NEW YORK CITY TIMES SQUARE, NY

Rick the Xatu: We are just 5 minutes away from 2013 ladies and gentlemen.

Suyapa the Sunflowera: This year has been filled with heroes like Francis the trainer who saves Luna from harm to things of the unexpected.

Rick: There is a after party folks, so after the ball drops, expect rock bands to rock the stage.

Suyapa: We are now 3 minutes away. We will take a short break, but when we come back, the countdown to 2013 is on.

11: 59: 00 PM

Suyapa: We are now 1 minute away from 2013. The countdown clock is now at 56 seconds.

Rick: What a year this has been. 50 seconds away now

Suyapa: Joy for a new year that God gives us. 43 seconds now.

Rick: We have a lot to be thankful for. 37 seconds now.

Suyapa: The other continents are already in the new year. It is only a matter of time that it is our turn. That comes in 20 seconds now.

11: 59: 50 PM

ONE BY ONE- Script Mode

Suyapa: 10

Zidane: 9

Suyapa the trainer: 8

Francis the Snivy: 7

Luna: 6

Francis the Trainer: 5

Jason: 4

Rick: 3

OC characters: 2

Leo: 1

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy: HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL FROM THE CHARACTERS OF "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE"

**Tomorrow: Back to normal with chapter 109.**


	110. Opal's First Trance! Francis Faints!

Welcome to a New Year, and chapter 109 of this story. In this chapter, several characters will go into their trance modes as the team battles Grovile. Zidane will experience his first battle as a member of team Angeles. For those of you who want to know how Zidane will battle without pokemon, he battles with his Energy Blade, a weapon I made up. The answer to the question of the day from last chapter is Princess Garnet. She debuts in this story in the next chapter. Grovile will not bleed with the energy blade. Here we go, and without further delay….

LAST LINES FROM CHAPTER 108

The team is now ready to find out when Francis will go into trance.

"Francis, my question to you is if you want to have a trance mode?" Zidane asked

"Yes I do" Francis said

"When do you want trance mode?" Zidane asked

"When Luna, Opal, Jennifer, or Jezarelle faints" Francis answered

"Ok" Zidane said

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just finished talking about trance mode with Zidane. Zidane wants to try to battle with team Angeles to defeat Grovile and target his base.

"I want to join you to defeat Grovile. I feel that if Grovile is not caught soon, someone innocent might die" Zidane said

"I agree on that, but his target is none other than Francis" Luna said

"Why him? He is so innocent" Zidane said

"He wants to eliminate kindness in the pokemon world. Team Angeles represents kindness, but Francis shows kindness in special ways, and that is why Grovile wants Francis to die" Luna said

"We must find him" Zidane said

"He should be here in the Vegas area" Luna said

"I AM HERE TO KILL FRANCIS NOW!" Grovile yelled from the window

"YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Zidane yelled

"LETS BATTLE YOU!" Francis yelled

The team heads outside to meet Grovile. A crowd of spectators gather outside to watch the battle. A lot of people hold up their signs cheering for team Angeles.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL ME WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Francis yelled

"SCREW YOU GROVILE!" Rouge the bat yelled

Francis, and the rest of the team got into their fighting stance as the battle begins.

FINAL FANTSASY 9 'BOSS BATTLE' MUSIC PLAYS

LINE UP- TEAM ANGELES

Francis

Luna

Zidane

Opal

SUBS

Leo and Rouge the bat

LIFE POINT DISTRIBUTION

Team Angeles: 16,000

Grovile: 32,000

FIRST POSSESSION: Opal and Zoggy

"I shall start this battle with a attack card on Zidane" Opal said

An orange light field surrounds Zidane as his attack power went to 700.

"Thanks Opal" Zidane said

"No problem Zidane" Opal said as she puts 1 card face down

NEXT POSSESSION: Luna and Chickorita

"FRANCIS SHALL NOT DIE!" Luna yelled as she plays a attack card on Chickorita

Chickorita gained 200 attack points bringing her to 700 attack points.

"You think that it is just that our pokemon are the only ones to attack you, think again, we humans have attacks of our own. I dare you Grovile to make Francis faint, and you will see what we can do!" Luna yelled as Chickorita launches a Leaf Blade attack

Chickorita launches the attack and hits it. Chickorita deals the first blow of the battle with 700 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 1 of 4

Grovile: 31,300 LP

Team Angeles: 16,000 LP (700 to 0 point run)

*Leading scorer: Chickorita and Luna: 700 points

"I end this possession" Luna said

NEXT POSSESSION: Francis and Francis the Lucario

"I WILL END YOU!" Francis yelled

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Grovile yelled

After the Grovile outburst,Francis places 3 cards face down and ends his possession.

NEXT POSSESSION: Zidane

"I will play my attack card on myself" Zidane said

Zidane's attack points go to 1,400.

"I shall use Energy Blade!" Zidane yelled

Zidane summons Energy Blades from his weapon and the blades strike Grovile. Zidane scores 1,400 points and leads all scores.

SCOREBOARD DAY 1 OF 4

Grovile: 29,900 LP

Team Angeles: 16,000 LP (2,100 point run)

*Leading Scorer: Zidane with 1,400 damage points dealt

* 2nd place: Luna and Chickorita with 700 damage points dealt.

POSSESSION: Grovile

"I shall end you now!" Grovile yelled as he launches a Hyper Beam attack toward Francis

The attack is headed for Francis the trainer. The attack hits Francis, but he activates and chains his 3 cards face down.

"I activate my magic card known as Trance Stance. This card allows me to pick one ally to go into his or her Trance state. I pick Luna" Francis said

"SHAME ON YOU!" Grovile yelled

"I also activate my second magic card known as Noble Sacrifice which normally be activated to save one of my allies. In this case, since the attack is being directed at me, I pick an ally from the bench and give him my life points" Francis said

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled

"I am not done yet. My 3rd magic card activates. This card is known as Double Trance Stance. Since I picked Luna on the first round for the single Trance Stance, Opal and Zidane goes to their Trance State on their next possession" Francis said

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Grovile yelled

"Oh yes it is!" Francis yelled

Luna calls a time out

"Time out for team Angeles granted" Francisca the Pipulp announced

"Francis, who are you picking to replace you?" Luna said

"Who else? Your brother Leo" Francis said

"Wow, me and my sister are in" Leo said

"You are only in because Francis will faint as soon as this time out is over. That's a great call tough" Luna said

"Francis, thank you very much. We shall avenge you" Leo said

"No problem, but my play is not done" Francis said

"You still have a quick magic card to play" Luna said

"Yes I do" Francis said

"Time out is over. Francis, play your last cards now" Francisca the Pipulp said

"I play my last card known as Double the Ally. This card lets me double an allies life points, and I choose Luna" Francis said

A green light surrounds Luna as her life points go to 8,000

"I end my possession and my play" Francis said as he falls unconscious on the grass below

Leo carries Francis off the field.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 1 of 4

Grovile: 29,900 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP (2,100 point run)

*Leading Scorer: Zidane with 1,400 damage points dealt

* 2nd place: Luna and Chickorita with 700 damage points dealt

* Luna now has 8,000 life points

*Francis falls unconscious- Leo is subbed in

*Luna, Opal, and Zidane enter Trance Mode

POSSESSION: Opal and Zoggy

Trance turns remaining: 3

"We shall avenge Francis" Opal said as transformed into her trance form

Opal's body glows yellow as she gains a electric surge. Zoggy also gains a electric surge. Zoggy and Opal can now use electric moves to attack. Opal also gained a magic wand.

"That's trance" Zidane said

"We shall avenge Francis" Luna said

"Zoggy, use Thunder!" Opal yelled

Zoggy unleashes a Thunder attack from the sky. The attack deals 600 damage points.

"I shall follow up with my own version of Thunder!" Opal yelled as she points her magic wand toward the sky.

A thunder bolt strikes Grovile and deals 3,000 damage points. Opal leads in points.

SCOREBOARD DAY 1 of 4- FINAL

Grovile: 26,600 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP (3,600 to 0 point run)

*Francis falls unconscious

* On deck to go for team Angles on Day 2:

1st: Leo

2nd: Zidane

3rd: Grovile

4th: Luna

* ALL STATS RESET WITH THE EXCEPTION OF LIFE POINTS EARNED OR GAINED

**Thursday: It's day 2 of this battle. Zidane and Luna use their trance moves to have team Angeles take the lead. Grovile cheats and grabs the unconscious Francis and traps him in a prison cage. **


	111. Princess Garnet Enters! Francis Faints!

Welcome to chapter 110 of this story. In this chapter, it's day 2 of 5 of this battle. Luna, and Zidane head into their trance modes, and Grovile cheats by trapping the unconscious Francis in a prison cage. What Grovile does not know is that a brand new character for team Angeles will debut, and yes she is a princess, but it is not Princess Peach from Mario. Here we go, and without further delay…

Zidane: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything.

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"I end my possession and my play" Francis said as he falls unconscious on the grass below

Leo carries Francis off the field.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 1 of 4

Grovile: 29,900 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP (2,100 point run)

*Leading Scorer: Zidane with 1,400 damage points dealt

* 2nd place: Luna and Chickorita with 700 damage points dealt

* Luna now has 8,000 life points

*Francis falls unconscious- Leo is subbed in

*Luna, Opal, and Zidane enter Trance Mode

POSSESSION: Opal and Zoggy

Trance turns remaining: 3

"We shall avenge Francis" Opal said as transformed into her trance form

Opal's body glows yellow as she gains a electric surge. Zoggy also gains a electric surge. Zoggy and Opal can now use electric moves to attack. Opal also gained a magic wand.

"That's trance" Zidane said

"We shall avenge Francis" Luna said

"Zoggy, use Thunder!" Opal yelled

Zoggy unleashes a Thunder attack from the sky. The attack deals 600 damage points.

"I shall follow up with my own version of Thunder!" Opal yelled as she points her magic wand toward the sky.

A thunder bolt strikes Grovile and deals 3,000 damage points. Opal leads in points.

CURRENT SCENE

SCOREBOARD DAY 2 of 5- START

Grovile: 26,600 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP

*Francis slipped unconscious last time out- Leo is subbed in

*Luna has 8,000 life points

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis sacrificing himself to have his teammates enter their first trance modes. The rest of the team also witnessed Opal's first trance move. The battle continues.

POSSESSION: Leo and Riolu

Leo summons out his Riolu

"Francis shall be avenged" Leo said as he played a attack card on Zidane.

Zidane's attack points go to 700.

"Thanks Leo" Zidane said

"No problem" Leo said

Leo then places 1 card face down and ends his possession

POSSESSION: Zidane

Before Zidane took his possession, he transforms into his trance form.

"YOU SHALL LOSE GROVILE! FRANCIS MAY HAVE FAINTED, BUT WE SHALL AVENGE HIM!" Zidane yelled

Zidane's trance turns remaining: 3

"YOU SHALL ALL DIE!" Grovile yelled

"NO IN A LONG TIME!" Zidane yelled as he launched his Energy Blade attack.

Energy blades are summoned by his weapon and are headed for Grovile, but Grovile sidesteps the attack and launches a Energy Ball attack toward the unconscious Francis. The attack heads to the bench. Jennifer see's the attack coming and steps in from of the unconscious Francis to take the attack. Jennifer faints on impact, but the score remains the same since Jennifer is not part of this battle. Jennifer still draws the save.

SCOREBOARD DAY 2 of 5

Grovile: 26,600 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP

* Jennifer sacrifices herself from the bench to save the unconscious Francis from further injuries

*Luna has 8,000 life points

"JENNIFER NOOO!" Zidane yelled

Zidane then charges up a Free Energy attack. Francisca the Pipulp does not call Zidane for Double Turn Violation, and Zidane launches the attack dealing 5,000 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD DAY 2 of 5

Grovile: 21,600 LP

Team Angeles: 20,000 LP (5,000 to 0 point run)

"THAT WAS A FOUL! WHERE IS THAT FOUL!?" Grovile asked in a mean way

"Sorry, no foul there" Francisca said

"EXCUSE ME! CALL THAT A FOUL!" Grovile yelled

"Sure" Francisca the Pipulp said as she does a "t" letter formation and points her right fin at Grovile signaling a technical foul.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, a technical foul has been called on Grovile. To take the technical attack, Zidane" The announcer said

"THIS TECHNICAL FOUL IS TO DO THIS!" Grovile yelled as he presses a red button

The grass where Francis the trainer fell unconscious, opened up, and Francis dropped down, and a cage grabs him. The cage slowly rises with Francis trapped inside. Zidane knows this monster, it's the **Prison Cage.** Zidane knows that if Francis regains consciousness inside the cage, he knows that Francis will fall unconscious again in just 1 minute.

FAN TIME

1) Prison Cage- This is one of the first boss battles in Final Fantasy 9. This monster is found in Evil Forest. The thing with this monster is that there is someone trapped in the 'cage' which is above the monster. During the game in disc 1, you must defeat the prison cage before the victims Hp hits 0 ,otherwise the victim faints, or in the game terms, dies, and the game is considered a 'game over'. The prison cage uses absorb to harm the victim to weaken the person down. The only way to avoid a game over is by healing the victim. The name of the victim when a player attacks is located on the left side. The left side is considered for enemies, but for this battle, you heal the victim. You have to do this twice, one with Princess Garnet inside, then one with Vivi inside.

BACK TO THE CHAPTER

The prison cage heads to Grovile's side to battle against team Angeles. Luna must be careful not to attack the cage as she will hurt Francis further.

Zidane uses Free Energy and deals 3,000 damage points toward Grovile, and team Angeles has the lead.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 2 of 5

Team Angeles: 24,000 LP (8,000 to 0 point run)

Grovile and Prison Cage: 18,000 LP

Francis: 4,000 LP- Trapped in Prison cage upon regaining consciousness

POSSESSION: Luna and Chickorita

Trance turns remaining: 3

Luna transforms into her trance form

Luna's clothes change from her regular clothing to purple and yellow clothing with a blue headband with the word 'Chelsea' written on it. She also has blue hair in trance mode form.

"THIS IS FOR MAKING FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Luna yelled

"Where am I?" Francis asked inside the prison cage

"HOW DARE YOU REVIVE! PRISON CAGE, SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF HIM!" Grovile yelled

The prison cage uses Absorb on Francis to suck out 3,000 life points from him.

"AHHHHHH!"Francis yelled in pain as he slowly transforms into his trance form

"TRANCE PARTY!" Francisca the Pipulp announced as Leo also goes into his trance form as well

FRANCIS'S TRANCE FORM

Francis shirt glows as the name "Howard" and the number 12 changed into number 24 and the name "Bryant" appeared on his Lakers jersey. His hair turns yellow.

LEO'S TRANCE FORM

His clothes glow as he gains a headband, and his clothes changed color from his normal clothes to blue shorts, and a blue shirt. His hair also turns blue.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 2 of 5- FINAL

Team Angeles: 22,000 LP (Francis has 2,000 life points remaining)

Grovile: 18,000

Prison Cage: 9,000 (Sucked 2,000 life points from Francis)

As the monster was sucking the life out of Francis, a princess in her formal 'Final Fantasy 9' dress uses magic to stop the prison cage from sucking the life out of Francis. The wand that the Princess Carries goes in front of the energy stream and absorbs it. Francis is spared by 1,000 life points. Princess Garnet, who happens to be the Princess that Zidane talked about, yells the two words that Team Angeles hates.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO! KUJA SHALL BE DEFEATED!" Princess Garnet yelled

"That's not Kuja, that's Grovile" Zidane said

**Tomorrow: With Princess Garnet entering the story, can team Angeles win against the prison cage and Grovile? The lineup changes as Princess Garnet gets subbed in for Leo, and Opal is subbed out for Francis. It's the two couples in this battle VS The two monsters. The scores will still be the same.**


	112. Eiko Saves Francis from Further Injuries

Welcome to chapter 112 of the story. In this chapter, Princess Garnet helps team Angeles battle Grovile and the prison cage. As soon as the prison cage is defeated, Francis gets free, only to be attacked by Grovile. Here we go, and without further delay…

Princess Garnet: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

WARNNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M-.

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

LEO'S TRANCE FORM

His clothes glow as he gains a headband, and his clothes changed color from his normal clothes to blue shorts, and a blue shirt. His hair also turns blue.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 2 of 5- FINAL

Team Angeles: 22,000 LP (Francis has 2,000 life points remaining)

Grovile: 18,000

Prison Cage: 9,000 (Sucked 2,000 life points from Francis)

As the monster was sucking the life out of Francis, a princess in her formal 'Final Fantasy 9' dress uses magic to stop the prison cage from sucking the life out of Francis. The wand that the Princess Carries goes in front of the energy stream and absorbs it. Francis is spared by 1,000 life points. Princess Garnet, who happens to be the Princess that Zidane talked about, yells the two words that Team Angeles hates.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO! KUJA SHALL BE DEFEATED!" Princess Garnet yelled

"That's not Kuja, that's Grovile" Zidane said

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed the Prison Cage sucking the life out of Francis the trainer. They also witnessed Princess Garnet saving Francis with her magic wand. The battle continues with subs coming in.

"Sub is in effect. Princess Garnet goes in for Opal, and Francis goes in for Leo" Francisca the Pipulp announced

NEW LINEUP FOR DAY 3 of 5

Luna

Francis the trainer (Trapped in Prison Cage)

Zidane

Princess Garnet

SCOREBOARD- DAY 3 of 5- START

Team Angeles: 22,000 LP

*Francis has 2,000 life points remaining

*Princess Garnet and Francis the trainer subbed in

Grovile: 18,000

Prison Cage: 10,000

*Sucked 2,000 life points from Francis

POSSESSION: Princess Garnet

"HOW DARE YOU INJURE FRANCIS !?" Princess Garnet yelled

"SHAME ON YOU!" Rouge the bat yelled from the bench

"Magic Wand, Activate Cura on Francis!" Princess Garnet yelled

Princess Garnet's magic wand summons a green light around Francis. Francis gains 2,000 life points back.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 3 of 5

Team Angeles: 24,000 LP

Grovile: 18,000 LP

Prison Cage: 10,000 LP

*Francis the trainer of Team Angeles: 4,000 LP remaining

"I also place 2 cards face down and end possession" Princess Garnet said

"Thank you your majesty" Francis said

"Its no problem" Princess Garnet said

POSSESSION: Luna and Chickorita

Trance Turns remaining: 2

"I shall use my Triple Attack magic card. This lets me triple Chickorita's attack power" Luna said

Chickorita's attack points go to 1,500

"I shall use my trance ability Rebound. If a opponent attacks me, this ability sends the attack back to that opponent" Luna said as a reflect wall appears around her

"I shall use another trance ability known as Kobe Assist. If Francis fainted at least 24 turns ago, this lets me raise Chickorita's attack points times the number of turns he fainted earlier. He fainted 2 turns ago, and now Chickorita goes to 3,000 attack points" Luna said

Chickorita goes to 3,000 attack points

"I also use my Triple attack card on Chickorita" Luna said

Chickorita goes to 9,000 attack points

"I am not done yet. My final trance ability activates. It is called Double Turn. This lets me and a teammate attack twice. I choose Francis" Luna said

"Im ready for this" Francis said

"Chickorita, attack the Prison Cage!" Luna yelled

Chickorita fires a Leaf Blade attack at the monster. The monster takes a critical 12,000 attack damage. The monster disappears, and Francis is set free.

"Thanks Luna, I owe you one" Francis said

"No need to owe me one. I love you so much" Luna said

SCOREBOARD- DAY 3 of 5- FINAL

Team Angeles: 24,000 LP

*Francis is back on team Angeles side

Grovile: 18,000

Luna and Francis kiss each other, but Grovile 'faints' on the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Grovile is unconscious and is unable to play. The winners are…" Francisca announced as she was interrupted by Francis the trainer

"Francisca, I think Grovile is trying something dangerous. I want to investigate" Francis said

"Ok then" Francisca said

Francisca returns to her post to announce the change.

"Francis the trainer has decided to investigate Grovile's actions" Francisca announced

Francis the trainer heads toward Grovile's location. Francis the Lucario follows along. Luna tries to follow Francis, but as soon as Luna caught up to Francis, a invincible wall forms between Francis and Luna. Francis tries going back, but the wall blocks him. Luna is about to witness her worst nightmare come to life, Francis being injured badly.

BEHIND THE WALL

Francis the trainer is now trapped behind the invincible wall. Francis knows that something bad is about to happen, and Luna is watching the whole thing.

"Please Francis. Be ok" Luna said while sobbing

Francis tries to touch Grovile, but Grovile uses a Red Leaf Blade attack on Francis's right leg. The blade cuts Francis's leg,. Francis tries to scream for help, but Grovile uses another leaf blade to cover Francis's mouth. Luna prays that Francis will survive the attack while looking away knowing that she might be traumatized if she sees blood. Francis tries to summon out his Lucario, but Grovile uses another leaf blade to wrap Francis's right arm.

WARNING: THE NEXT PORTION OF GROVILE'S ATTACK TRIGGERS THE LEVEL 4 BLOOD ALERT.

Francis struggles to break free, but the blade on Francis's right arm cuts him, Blood is now flowing out from Francis's arm. Grovile then pulls out a weapon that Zidane is very familiar with, a dagger.

TEAM ANGELES CHATTER

"FRANCIS IS IN DANGER!" Zidane yelled

"There is a invincible wall. I wanted to go with Francis to attack Grovile, but the wall blocked me, and now I think Francis is in more danger" Luna said

"Luna, you do realize that Francis saved you from what he going through" Princess Garnet said

"Yes I do realize that" Luna said

"That dagger reminds me of my alias name in 'Final Fantasy 9'. My alias name was Dagger to try to get away from Alexandria Castle" Princess Garnet said

"Oh yes. Those times, but this time, Grovile is using the dagger as a weapon on an innocent boy." Zidane said

BACK BEHIND THE WALL

Grovile shows Francis the dagger and threatens to use it on him.

"YOU SEE THIS BOY! TIME FOR GENGAR'S REVENGE!" Grovile yelled as he stabbed Francis's right arm. Francis throws off the leaf blade that is covering his mouth to scream in pain.

"AHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain

As Francis yells in pain, the team Angeles supporters try to interfere with Grovile by going the other side, but another wall blocks them, leaving Francis the trainer defenseless.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE NOW ALONE AND CAN NO LONER ESCAPE!" Grovile laughed evilly

Grovile then takes out the dagger from Francis's right arm, and stabs Francis's left arm. Francis yells in more pain. Francis struggles to stay conscious while he is going through his pain. Francis somehow tries to summon out his Buizel, but he cant do it because Grovile puts a magic wand and spawns a leaf blade on Francis's arm. Grovile uses the blade to swing Francis toward the invincible wall to injure him. Francis's right leg hits the wall hard, and Francis lands with his right leg hitting the ground hard. Francis is now out of his trance form. Grovile now uses the dagger to stab Francis's right leg, and more blood comes out from Francis's right leg. Francis tries to stand up, but the pain drops him back down to the ground. Grovile is happy at his new victim.

"I SHALL NOW TAKE YOU TO MY CHAMBER IN THIS CITY!" Grovile yelled as he grabs Francis

Grovile tries to grab the defenseless Francis , but a invincible wall blocks Grovile and saves Francis. All of sudden, a girl with purple hair, yellow pants, and a blue shirt flies through the air waving her magic wand. Team Angeles is very lucky that this girl came to rescue Francis. Zidane and Francis know the girl.

"Thanks Eiko" Zidane and Francis said

"No problem. I am a summoner as well" Eiko said

"I know" Princess Garnet said

Eiko uses her wand to carry Francis over the invincible wall back to safety with the team. She also says the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled as he aimed a Leaf Blade attack toward Eiko

Eiko braced herself for a fainting impact, but Francis the trainer uses his last ounce of energy to save Eiko. Eiko opened her eyes and cant believe that Francis saved her. Eiko yells the words again as Francis falls unconscious.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

Eiko tries to use her special flute to use the spell 'Life', a spell that revives a teammate, but Groviles 'no magic rule' canceled the effect of Eiko's magic.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM A INNCNENT BOY!" Eiko yelled

Grovile runs away from the scene.

Zidane is now wondering if Francis's secret trance move is similar to his 'Protect Girls' skill.

**Tomorrow: The battle with Grovile is over, but Francis's injures are severe. With Eiko joining the party, can they finally end Grovile? Find out soon**

LEVEL 4 BLOOD WARNING ENDS


	113. Grovile Gets Arrested! Francis Faints!

Welcome to chapter 113. This chapter includes a one on one battle with Francis and Grovile. Grovile's plan to make Francis suffer injuries goes to new heights. Luna hopes that Francis will survive this onslaught of attacks. Here we go, and without further delay….

Eiko: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

"I SHALL NOW TAKE YOU TO MY CHAMBER IN THIS CITY!" Grovile yelled as he grabs Francis

Grovile tries to grab the defenseless Francis , but a invincible wall blocks Grovile and saves Francis. All of sudden, a girl with purple hair, yellow pants, and a blue shirt flies through the air waving her magic wand. Team Angeles is very lucky that this girl came to rescue Francis. Zidane and Francis know the girl.

"Thanks Eiko" Zidane and Francis said

"No problem. I am a summoner as well" Eiko said

"I know" Princess Garnet said

Eiko uses her wand to carry Francis over the invincible wall back to safety with the team. She also says the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grovile yelled as he aimed a Leaf Blade attack toward Eiko

Eiko braced herself for a fainting impact, but Francis the trainer uses his last ounce of energy to save Eiko. Eiko opened her eyes and cant believe that Francis saved her. Eiko yells the words again as Francis falls unconscious.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

Eiko tries to use her special flute to use the spell 'Life', a spell that revives a teammate, but Groviles 'no magic rule' canceled the effect of Eiko's magic.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM A INNCNENT BOY!" Eiko yelled

Grovile runs away from the scene.

Zidane is now wondering if Francis's secret trance move is similar to his 'Protect Girls' skill.

CURRENT SCENE

The team has just witnessed Francis the trainer saving Eiko, the newest member of the team, and a character from 'Final Fantasy IX'. They also witnessed Francis being injured by Grovile.

"THAT GROVILE SHALL PAY!" Zidane yelled

"FRANCIS FALLING UNCONSCIOUS THREE STRIGHT DAYS IS A NEGATIVE **HAT TRICK**! GROVILE WILL PAY!" Princess Garnet yelled

"At least he does it to save his friends, and not on purpose. That's why I love him" Luna said

"That's one noble person right there" Eiko said

"He saved you from possible fainting" Princess Garnet said

"Agreed" The rest of the team said

"I hope that Kuja doesn't show up" Zidane said

FAN TIME:

1) Hat Trick- This is a term in soccer/football where if a player scores 3 goals in one game. It is also used in hockey for the same reason. Football is the name of soccer in other countries. Soccer is the name in the United States.

LAS VEGAS STRIP- AFTER FRANCIS REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS

The team now heads to the gamers hotel after Francis revived from injuries and blood loss. The team now confirms that Francis is still able to battle his opponents. The team heads to their hotel room to relax for a bit before heading to Francis's favorite spots, the arcade.

GAMERS HOTEL TEAM ROOM- 12 MINUTES AFTER FRANCIS REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS

The team is now in the team hotel room eating dinner. They talk about what are the next objectives.

"We must find Grovile and make him pay for what he did to me!" Francis yelled

"I hope so too" A voice said from the other room

"Grovile shall lose" Another voice from the other room said

The hotel guests from the other room went to the team room. It happens to be Rick the Xatu and Suyapa the Sunflowera from GAMERS SKY NEWS.

"Hi GAMERS SKY NEWS" The team said

"Hello team Angeles" Rick and Suyapa said

"Frank, come on over" Rick said

Frank the Chimchar, the field reporter heads to the team room.

"Hi guys" Frank said

"Hello" Luna said

"Did you guys get something to eat?" Zidane asked

"We are ok. You must be Zidane?" Rick the Xatu asked

"Yes, I am Zidane, and next to me are my 'Final Fantasy IX' friends. They are Eiko" Zidane said introducing the heroine from yesterday

"Hello to both of you" Eiko said

"Next to her is the wonderful princess of Alexandria, a location in my world, please welcome, Princess Garnet" Zidane announced as Princess Garnet appeared

"Hello your majesty" Frank, Rick, and Suyapa said

"Hello to you three, but no need to be formal here" Princess Garnet said

"You are a princess after all" Frank said

"Yes I am, but the formal rule applies to those who do not know me" Princess Garnet said

"Are you planning to join us for reporting and battling?" Francis asked

"Yes we are planning to do that. Katie the Servine is feeling a lot better now. Do you all want to see her? She is now a Serperior" Frank offered

"Sure" Francis said

"Katie, make yourself known to the improved team Angeles "Frank said

Katie slitters into the room, and introduces herself, and joins the growing team. The GAMERS SKY NEWS TEAM decides to be in Team Angeles room and changes room numbers.

"We decided to be a team Angeles family, and we want to stay with you guys" The GAMERS SKY NEWS team said

"That's awesome" Team Angeles said

THE NEXT DAY- 9 AM

The team wakes up to find Francis the trainer missing. Luna alerts the team.

"GUYS! FRANCIS IS MISSING AGAIN!" Luna yelled

The whole team wakes up in alarm as they look around and cant find Francis the trainer. Luna turns on the television, and cant believe what she is seeing.

GAMERS SKY NEWS STUDIO

"This is GAMERS SKY NEWS in high definition with live breaking news" The announcer said

Mario the Mudkip: Welcome to Gamers Sky News at 9 AM. I am Mario the Mudkip, and I am one of your new broadcast members.

Kim the Snivy: I am Kim the Snivy, the other new member, Frank, Rick, Sunflowera, and Katie are now part of team Angeles. We wish them well.

Mario: Breaking news about team Angeles from Las Vegas, where Francis the trainer, the noble leader of the team is now missing. The Las Vegas community is looking for this noble pokemon trainer, as well as team Angeles. Francis is a well known pokemon trainer that loves to save friends from harm, and spreads kindness everywhere. According to sources in the Las Vegas area, the last known location where Francis the trainer was lost spotted, was in the Gamers Hotel on the strip. Also a factor in this search is a pokemon by the name of Grovile. Grovile has been known to kill innocent pokemon trainers in the southwest region. It all started in team Angeles's hometown of Los Angeles, CA. He has now killed 150 innocent pokemon trainers. Grovile plans to kill Francis to end kindness, because Francis represents kindness. All of Grovile's victims were killed using capsules, Uxie, Azelf, fire, and quicksand. Grovile must be captured right now before Francis is killed. Team Angeles combined with Final Fantasy, and the other GAMERS SKY NEWS team members are the only ones that can do this. As soon as we get more information, we will pass it along to you here.

TEAM ANGELES REACTION

"WE MUST FIND FRANCIS AND MAKE GROVILE PAY!" Eiko yelled

"If Francis can risk his life to save me, and Eiko, we can do the same to save him" Luna said

"THAT'S RIGHT!" The rest of the team yelled

"LETS DO THIS!" Team Angeles yelled

OUTSIDE GAMERS HOTEL- LOOK IN ON FRANCIS AND GROVILE

BLOOD WARNING LEVEL 3 IN EFFECT

Francis the trainer is now being taken to a hidden base that is made by Grovile. Francis tries to fight against Grovile, but Grovile grabs Francis's throat to squeezes hard on it. Francis struggles to break free, but Grovile's grip on Francis's throat gets harder. Francis kicks Grovile on his right arm to get free, but Grovile uses leaf blade on Francis's leg to trap him again. Grovile stabs Francis's leg, and then stabs Francis's throat. Francis tries to yell in pain, but his voice is weakening down. Francis grabs the dagger, and takes it out from the throat, and then throws it toward a trashcan without Grovile looking. Blood is coming out of Francis's throat. Francis tries to stay conscious, but Grovile grips Francis's throat to force Francis to fall unconscious. Francis struggles to stay conscious, but he kicks Grovile on his left arm to get free again. Francis runs to the nearest police officer, but with his throat dropping more blood, Francis is slipping in and out of consciousness. Francis gets to the nearest police officer to try to arrest Grovile, but by the time the police officer got to the part where he tells Francis to state the name of the suspect, Francis falls unconscious, but not before saying the name that the police are looking for.

"Gro….vile" Francis said before fall unconscious

The police officers now gather around the unconscious Francis to protect him, while 100 police officers surround Grovile and his base.

"GROVILE, YOU ARE SURROUNDED! COME OUT AND PUT YOUR PAWS UP!" The police officers yelled

Grovile tries to escape by jumping to the sky, but invincible wall surrounds the top of the area. The police officers move in without being blocked by the invincible wall. Eiko was outside watching the whole thing unfold using her magic wand to summon an invincible wall that blocks Grovile from escaping, but allows the police to enter. Eiko looked at the other set of police officers who were guarding someone. Eiko went over to the officers for more information.

"Excuse me officers" Eiko said

"Yes mam? How may I help you?" The officer said

"I am looking for Francis. He is a pokemon trainer, and is the leader of team Angeles, a team that I am part of" Eiko said

"We have some good news and bad news. The good news is that he is ok, and being guarded by us. The bad news is that he is unconscious and we need to take him to a medical center right now" A police officer said

"I hope he will be ok, because he is a noble leader" Eiko said

"We will make sure he will be ok, but for now to avoid further injuries please move away from the crime scene because if Grovile spots you, you might get injured, just like Francis is here" The officer said

"Thank you for your time" Eiko said

"No problem. Our duty is protecting people from harm and other bad things. If you need more help, look for us in the police stations, or on guard at hotels" The officer said

The group of police officers handcuff Grovile, stated his rights , and took him to the police center for court. Eiko watched the whole thing from the hotel window.

"How did the police know that was Grovile? There was no way, unless Francis used the last of his energy to say the name Grovile before falling unconscious" Eiko said to herself

Eiko used her cell phone to call the team from upstairs.

"Hello this is room 12232" Luna answered the phone

"Luna. This is Eiko" Eiko said

"Eiko, where are you?" Luna asked

"Downstairs in the entrance" Eiko said

"Whats going on down there? I heard a lot of police cars" Luna said

"Grovile got arrested" Eiko said

"How did you know it was Grovile?" Luna asked

"I watched the whole thing" Eiko said

"Where is Francis?" Luna asked

"He is unconscious, and is guarded by police officers downstairs" Eiko said

"Wow. Even if Francis is unconscious, you made me a little bit happier, but I still wonder how the police knew" Luna said

"I have a feeling that before Francis fell unconscious, he said the name Grovile to the police officers: Eiko said

"Thank goodness we have a hero. We owe Francis a big party for this" Luna said

"This is our party by the way" Eiko said

"Oh yes it is" Luna said

"Im coming up" Eiko said

"We will actually come down to meet you" Luna said

"Ok. See you" Eiko said as she hanged up

TEAM ROOM

"Grovile has just been arrested" Luna announced

"Yay!" The team yelled

"It was thanks to the one who fell unconscious while trying to go to a police officer for help" Luna said

"Is it Francis?" Leo asked

"Bingo!" Luna yelled as the team headed downstairs

LOBBY AREA

The team is now in the Lobby area getting cheers from the hotel guests as they head outside to meet Eiko. Eiko is happy to see the team. The police officers decide to make the "Team Angeles VS Grovile" case happen.

"You all must be team Angeles" The officers said

"Yes we are" Luna said

"That includes Francis" Leo said

"I see. We decided to try to put Grovile to prison, but we need witnesses and questioners. I have a felling that this team can do it" The officers said

"Yes we can, but do we have to be handcuffed too?" Leo asked

"No, that is only for the suspects, not witnesses. You will still go with us to the police station to help us develop the case" The police officer said as the crowd cheered

The crowd wanted Grovile to go to jail and wanted to see Team Angeles win the case.

"As for the national public, a raffle will be held to see the case live. If you do not win, you can still watch the case live on GAMERS SKY COURT, which is on channel 34" The officers announced as people wrote their names on papers and put them in the box.

"We will draw the winners in a couple of days" The officers said

"Time to send Grovile away!" Luna yelled

"We shall start this…" Zidane said

"TOMORROW ON "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE"" Princess Garnet announced

The crowd cheers.

**Tomorrow: Its finally here. Time to put Grovile's killing innocent trainers streak to an end. Can team Angeles do the case and win it? Will Kuja make a unannounced visit? Find out starting tomorrow**


	114. Charges Against Grovile!

Welcome to chapter 114 of this story. In this chapter, Team Angeles will send Grovile to jail, and it will be the fastest case in terms of court cases. We also have Leo kissing Opal. For those of you who want to know if Francis will fall unconscious again, the answer is no. Will Francis revive in this chapter? The answer is no. Here we go, and without further delay….

Eiko: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

The team is now in the Lobby area getting cheers from the hotel guests as they head outside to meet Eiko. Eiko is happy to see the team. The police officers decide to make the "Team Angeles VS Grovile" case happen.

"You all must be team Angeles" The officers said

"Yes we are" Luna said

"That includes Francis" Leo said

"I see. We decided to try to put Grovile to prison, but we need witnesses and questioners. I have a felling that this team can do it" The officers said

"Yes we can, but do we have to be handcuffed too?" Leo asked

"No, that is only for the suspects, not witnesses. You will still go with us to the police station to help us develop the case" The police officer said as the crowd cheered

The crowd wanted Grovile to go to jail and wanted to see Team Angeles win the case.

"As for the national public, a raffle will be held to see the case live. If you do not win, you can still watch the case live on GAMERS SKY COURT, which is on channel 34" The officers announced as people wrote their names on papers and put them in the box.

"We will draw the winners in a couple of days" The officers said

"Time to send Grovile away!" Luna yelled

"We shall start this…" Zidane said

"TOMORROW ON "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE"" Princess Garnet announced

The crowd cheers.

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles is now ready to make sure that Grovile will not get out of jail for what he has done to 151 innocent pokemon trainers. The police officers that were guarding the unconscious Francis now take him to the medical center, while the rest of the team head to the police station to start a case against Grovile. The crowd cheers team Angeles on.

POLICE STATION IN LAS VEGAS

The rest of team Angeles are now being witnesses to what Grovile did to 151 innocent pokemon trainers. Luna wants to draw up a plan to make the case go in team Angeles favor.

"The police officers should conduct interviews with us" Luna said

"Yes they should" Leo said

Leo and Opal kiss each other as they hope to put Grovile away for the rest of his life. Luna also hopes that her boyfriend will also recover from his pain.

"I hope Francis is ok" Luna said

"Me too" Katie said

"Francis is a true hero" Luna said

"I couldn't agree more. I love him as much as you do" Leo said

Leo and Luna hug each other.

"All right team Angeles, lets make a case" The police officer said

"All we have to say is what we know about Grovile?" Luna asked

"Correct" The police officer said

"Ill go first" Eiko said

"Go ahead" The police officer said

"I saw Grovile attacking Francis with a dagger of some sort. He stabbed Francis on his throat, and his right leg. Grovile then choked Francis and tried to force him to fall unconscious due to lack of air. Then I saw Francis trying to get away, and he did, but by the time he got away, he fell unconscious, but not before saying Grovile's name to a police officer" Eiko said

"That is what we have now, but what about the other 150 innocent pokemon trainers killed?" The police officer asked

"Well, GAMERS SKY NEWS first broke that story" Eiko said

"Are there any GAMERS SKY NEWS members on this team?" The officer asked

"Yes sir. I am Suyapa the Sunflowera, and my partners are Rick the Xatu, Katie the Servine, and our field reporter, Frank the Chimchar. We decided to join team Angeles to catch Grovile and join them on this adventure" Suyapa said

"What do you know about the killings of the 150 innocent pokemon trainers?" The officers asked

"You see, from our sources, and reports, Grovile killed those trainers for his pleasure by going to a hidden base and trapping his victims in a capsule. Then he would use Uxie to erase the memories of the trapped person, then he would use Azelf to drain the will of the person. Grovile then locks the capsule, and the capsule slowly descends into quicksand below and the quicksand swallows the innocent victim. The fire pit that he makes is to burn all of the victims clothing to make sure that no traces were left behind" Katie the Servine said

"This makes Grovile a killer for sure. The charges to Grovile that come to mind are 150 counts of murder, and 1 count of attempted murder" The officer said

"I taught it was supposed to be 151 murder charges" Leo said

"You see, Francis did not die in this attack. He just fell unconscious, but because he was attacked and sent into unconsciousness, Grovile gets the 1 attempted murder charge" The police officer said

"Lets do this case" Luna said

"How long will he be in jail for?" Leo asked

"For the rest of his life, and there is no need to calculate it at all. 30 murder charges equal life in prison" The officer said

"Let's do this" Luna said

The team high fives in the air, but they have not forgotten the person who is still in the medical center.

"What about Francis? Can he make it to the case?" Luna asked

"We shall make ways. He deserves to see Grovile go to jail. He is still unconscious, but that shall change as soon as tomorrow" The police officer said

"Thanks a lot" Leo said

"No problem" The officer said

**Friday: The case begins. Will Grovile plead 'Guilty or Not Guilty'? Will Team Angeles win the case, or will Grovile make an upset surprise and throw Kujas name out there? Find out on a one day case on Friday**


	115. Francis Faints Plot Twist? Kuja Appears!

Welcome to chapter 115 of this story. In this chapter, Grovile goes to the shortest trail. Also, Francis the trainer testifies against his attacker upon his revival. Here we go, and without further delay…

Luna and Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"This makes Grovile a killer for sure. The charges to Grovile that come to mind are 150 counts of murder, and 1 count of attempted murder" The officer said

"I taught it was supposed to be 151 murder charges" Leo said

"You see, Francis did not die in this attack. He just fell unconscious, but because he was attacked and sent into unconsciousness, Grovile gets the 1 attempted murder charge" The police officer said

"Lets do this case" Luna said

"How long will he be in jail for?" Leo asked

"For the rest of his life, and there is no need to calculate it at all. 30 murder charges equal life in prison" The officer said

"Let's do this" Luna said

The team high fives in the air, but they have not forgotten the person who is still in the medical center.

"What about Francis? Can he make it to the case?" Luna asked

"We shall make ways. He deserves to see Grovile go to jail. He is still unconscious, but that shall change as soon as tomorrow" The police officer said

"Thanks a lot" Leo said

"No problem" The officer said

CURENT SCENE

Team Angeles, with the exception of Francis the trainer, are now ready to bring Grovile to trail and to send him to prison. The team has set the court date for the next day.

MEDICAL CENTER IN LAS VEGAS

The team of medical nurses are now treating Francis the trainer for his injuries. The nurses have just watched the news, and they found out that Francis the trainer will testify against Grovile in the court hearing. The nurses hope that Francis revives soon so that the nurses can watch Francis kick Grovile into prison.

LAS VEGAS STRIP- MCDONALDS RESTURANT

The team is now at the McDonald's restaurant on the Las Vegas strip area to donate 200,000 poke dollars for charities for helping children with cancer, and other types of illnesses that happen to children. Most of the children are getting ready to hear team Angeles talk to them in a question and answer type session.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please welcome one of the teams that have heroes, and heroines. A Heroine is a hero that is a girl. Please welcome, from Los Angeles, California, Team Angeles" An announcer said

AUDIENCE CLAPS

"Hello boys and girls. My name is Luna, and here are our teammates" Luna said while introducing the rest of the team

The boys and girls say hello, but they do notice that one person is missing from the scene.

"Excuse me Luna, I have a question. My question is; where is Francis the trainer?" A girl asked

"Well, lets just say that he fainted, and will be in the hospital for a while" Luna said being careful not to use the word 'unconscious' due to the fact that the kids asking the questions are from 5 to 9 years old, and might not understand the word.

"I hope he gets better" A boy said

"On to good news now, we have decided to donate 200,000 poke dollars to the cure for cancer charity to help kids with cancer" Leo said

KIDS AND AUDIENCE CLAPS

After the team donated the check to the restaurant, the GAMERS SKY NEWS report came on. The team, and the audience are very happy. It turns out that Francis the trainer is conscious, and can be released from the medical center the same night.

AUDIENCE CLAPS AND CHEERS. TEAM ANGELES HUG EACH OTHER

The audience then sees an ambulance car coming toward the restaurant. The paramedics took Francis out from the ambulance in order for him to reunite with the team that he has loved, and protected. The paramedics help Francis walk since Francis is still with a cast on his leg. The audience inside the restaurant starts clapping to welcome back the noble hero of the team. The paramedics open the door to the restaurant, and the 'welcome back' chants are heard.

"WELCOME BACK!" The audience chanted

"Thanks everyone for the support" Francis said as the paramedics sit him down

GAMERS HOTEL- 9PM- 6 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS

The team is now at the hotel ready for the court case.

9AM THE NEXT DAY

The team now dresses up for the trail to send Grovile to jail. The team then heads to the Las Vegas courthouse to start the trail.

LAS VEGAS COURTHOUSE

The team is now in the courthouse where they will testify against Grovile. Grovile is now behind the door looking at Francis with more evil intentions. This could be a sign of things to come. Grovile enters his plea of 'Not Guilty'. The judge starts the case with the normal 'stating the case' procedure. Luna starts the testifying against Grovile.

"Why is Grovile guilty of the 150 murders, and 1 attempted murder?" The questioner asked

"He is guilty because he killed innocent pokemon trainers with their lives ahead of them. Those innocent kids don't deserve to die like that" Luna said

"Thank you Luna" The questioner said as Luna heads back to her seat

The case went on for about 30 minutes, and then it was Francis's turn. The paramedics helped Francis to the testify chair. The judge is impressed by Francis's heroism.

"You are truly a hero" The judge said

"Thank you your honor" Francis said

"Why do you say that Grovile deserves to go to jail?" The questioner asked

"He deserves to go to jail because he has killed a lot of innocent pokemon trainers, and almost killed me. That should be an automatic ticket to jail" Francis said

The court agrees to what Francis said and the jury went to the jury room to deliberate.

2 MINUTES LATER

It was not even 5 minutes when the jury came out to deliver Grovile's fate.

"On the case of Team Angeles VS Grovile, the jury finds Grovile…..

MURDER CHARGES

Counts 1 to 50: Guilty on all

Counts 51 to 100: Guilty on 48 of the counts

Counts 101 to 150: Guilty on all

*Grovile is guilty of 148 of 150 murder counts

ATTEMPTED MURDER CHARGES: 1

*Grovile found guilty for attempting to murder Francis the trainer

GUILTY" The jury said

The police takes Grovile into his prison cell, but not before looking at Francis with a red glow in his eyes.

OUTSIDE THE COURTHOUSE

The team now heads outside to enjoy their victory, but as soon as the team gets to the car, a person in a white cape attempts to attack Zidane. Francis see's the attack coming and uses his right arm to take the attack and save Zidane. Francis faints by saving Zidane from taking the attack known as 'Ultima', which is one of the strongest moves in Final Fantasy IX. Zidane knows that Francis's attacker is Kuja. Kuja escapes, but has no idea that Francis has just saved Zidane. Zidane yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

**Tomorrow: Francis has just been hit with Ultima. Can Francis make a fast revival? And Will Kuja face Zidane? Find out tomorrow, or actually, we have some extra time. I call this segment 'Stoppage Time' in honor of what happens after each half of soccer.**

STOPPAGE TIME- WE HAVE 10 MINUTES

**2 MINUTES** AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

Zidane was terrified that Kuja has appeared. He is thankful that Francis saved him.

"I can not believe that Francis saved me from that attack" Zidane said to himself

**5 MINUTES** AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

The team heads to Eiko who has the 'Life' spell. Eiko plays her flute to summon a green light around Francis to revive him.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You just saved me from 'Ultima', an attack that Kuja has" Zidane said

**Stoppage Time ends**

**Tomorrow's plans: Is a battle possible between Kuja, Zidane, and Francis. Zidane will be at Francis's side, but who will be Kuja's partner? Find out tomorrow**

FAN TIME:

Looks like there is no cliffhanger today, thanks to stoppage time


	116. Francis's Fate Revealed?

Welcome to chapter 116 of the story. In this chapter, will Zidane challenge Kuja to a battle after Kuja attacked Francis with Ultima? There will be a kissing scene with Luna and Francis as well. Here we go, and without further delay…

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

THERE WILL BE NO STOPPAGE TIME THIS CHAPTER

WARNNING: FRANCIS HAS A 70 PERCENT CHAMCE OF FAINTING IN THIS CHAPTER. THEREFORE, A FAINT WARNING HAS BEEN ISSUED. LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ON WARNNINGS AND ADVISORIES.

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

2 MINUTES AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

Zidane was terrified that Kuja has appeared. He is thankful that Francis saved him.

"I can not believe that Francis saved me from that attack" Zidane said to himself

5 MINUTES AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

The team heads to Eiko who has the 'Life' spell. Eiko plays her flute to summon a green light around Francis to revive him.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You just saved me from 'Ultima', an attack that Kuja has" Zidane said

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis being revived by Eiko's 'Life' spell. Francis thanks Eiko for the spell, and gets back up to his feet. The team then heads back to the hotel to get ready to go back home in Los Angeles.

GAMERS HOTEL

The team is now back in their hotel room packing up for their trip back home to Los Angeles. Zidane is thinking about Kuja's appearance.

"Why did Kuja have to appear now?" Zidane asked himself

The team is now packed up for their trip home. The team heads to the parking lot with sounds of applause from the crowd outside. The team boards the team bus to head home.

I-15 FREEWAY SOUTH TO LOS ANGELES

The team is now on the freeway heading home after seeing Grovile going to jail for what he has done. The team looks at the horizon outside the window. Luna and Francis are sitting with each other and they kiss each other. Leo and Opal also kiss at this point. Zidane still wonders about Kuja, but he receives a text message.

"Guys, I have a text message" Zidane announced

"What is it?" Luna asked

Zidane looks at the text message, and it has fear written all over it, and it states Francis's name.

"FRANCIS WILL BE MINE!" Zidane read from his phone

"Who was the sender?" Luna asked

"No sender" Zidane said

The team now wonders who sent the text message. They also know that Francis is not safe, and they must protect him. Zidane then gets another text message.

"I have another message, and it reads

YOU SHALL BE CURSED" Zidane read

"This is bad" Leo said

"Ok, Im thinking that Francis will be cursed by something" Luna said

"Im heading toward that way" Zidane said

5 minutes later, Zidane gets another message.

"I have another message, and it reads

"YOUR MEMORIES SHALL BE ERASED, OR NOT WHEN I CURSE YOU" Zidane read

Luna is now trying to solve this puzzle.

"It looks like the curse is that Francis's memories will be, or will not be erased by this curse, but how will he be cursed?" Luna asked

The team is now thinking of some possible answers.

"I think it will be Ninetales" Leo said

"I think it will be Uxie" Luna said

"I think it will be Mewtwo" Jason said

"It looks like we must protect Francis" Zidane said

5 HOURS LATER- LOS ANGELES AREA

The team is now getting closer to their base. The team is still thinking about the text messages, and the threat against Francis. Zidane hopes to challenge Kuja soon.

**Tomorrow: Has Francis's fate been revealed? Will Francis's memories be erased? Will Francis stay human? Will Kuja battle Zidane? When will the sequel to this story start? Find out soon.**


	117. Eiko and Francis go Missing by Kuja!

Welcome to chapter 117. In today's chapter, Zidane will challenge Kuja to a battle with Francis on Zidane's side. The team is still thinking about who were curse Francis the trainer. Here we go, and without further delay….

Eiko: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SEQUEL! KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE SPOILERS ARE NOT OFFICIAL SINCE THERE IS STILL MORE TO THIS STORY!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

5 minutes later, Zidane gets another message.

"I have another message, and it reads

"YOUR MEMORIES SHALL BE ERASED, OR NOT WHEN I CURSE YOU" Zidane read

Luna is now trying to solve this puzzle.

"It looks like the curse is that Francis's memories will be, or will not be erased by this curse, but how will he be cursed?" Luna asked

The team is now thinking of some possible answers.

"I think it will be Ninetales" Leo said

"I think it will be Uxie" Luna said

"I think it will be Mewtwo" Jason said

"It looks like we must protect Francis" Zidane said

5 HOURS LATER- LOS ANGELES AREA

The team is now getting closer to their base. The team is still thinking about the text messages, and the threat against Francis. Zidane hopes to challenge Kuja soon.

CURRENT SCENE

The team is now indie their team base in Los Angeles thinking about the threat of Francis's memories being erased by some curse. The team knows that Francis is in danger at this point.

5 MINUTES AFTER HEADING INSIDE THE BASE

The team is now in the meeting room talking about how to protect Francis from having his memories erased, and other curse possibilities.

"I hope that my boyfriend wont lose his memories" Luna said

"Me too" Eiko said

"I will challenge Kuja" Zidane said

"Hey dude, im on your side" Francis said

"Thanks Francis. Even if you have an injured leg, you can still battle and save this team from harm. I like that about you" Zidane said

"Thanks Zidane" Francis said

"What are the other possibilities of Francis's curse?" Luna asked

"Im thinking that Francis might turn into a pokemon" Leo said

"Im thinking that Francis might lose his memories" Princess Garnet said

"I am thinking both" Eiko said

"The pokemon thing looks cool, but Francis losing memories of being human, not cool" Luna said

As the team was talking, a blackout happened. The team is now hugging each other to try to protect each other, but then, Eiko's arms slip off from Francis's right leg signaling that something is wrong. All of a sudden, 5 minutes later, the lights come back on with Eiko missing.

"GUYS! EIKO IS MISSING!" Francis yelled

The team is looking for the energetic girl, but they did not find her. Zidane then gets a text message.

"I have a message, and it reads

"FRANCIS AND EIKO SHALL DIE" Zidane read

"NOOOO!" Luna yelled

"Whoever this message sender is, he or she is up to no good" Leo said

"I can tell it is Kuja. Francis faints, and now Eiko goes missing. There is no doubt that Kuja will try to kill those two because of their respective personalities" Zidane said

"How is Eiko different?" Luna asked

"Eiko is so full of energy, and she will bring energy to us if we are on our sad days" Zidane said

"Francis is a person who brings kindness to our table" Luna said

"Eiko plus Francis equals kind energy" Zidane said

"Makes sense" Leo said

"Grovile and Kuja wants to eliminate kindness and energy" Luna said

"IF FRANCIS DIES, NO FORGIVENESS ON GROVILE AND KUJA!" Luna yelled

"IF EIKO DIES, SAME THING GOES!" Zidane yelled

Zidane is about to make the challenge official.

"I WANT TO CHALLENGE KUJA, AND IF KUJA KILLS EIKO…..PREPARE FOR…..SUPER TRANCE AND YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Zidane yelled

Another blackout happens, and all of a sudden, Francis slips off from Luna's arm. The lights turn on to see that Francis is now missing.

"FRANCIS IS MISSING!" Luna yelled

"KUJA WILL BE PUNISHED!" Zidane yelled

**Friday: Francis and Eiko are missing. What will happen next? Will Francis and Eiko be killed by Kuja's hand. Find out all next week.**


	118. Francis Saves Eiko from Fainting Again!

Welcome to chapter 118 of the story. In this chapter, Eiko argues with Kuja, and Luna's worse nightmare comes to life again. Here we go, and without further delay….

Luna and Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

Jennifer and Jezarelle: For taking Francis away….

Zidane: Kuja shall be

Opal: PUNISHED!

LAST SCENES BEFORE THE BELL

"How is Eiko different?" Luna asked

"Eiko is so full of energy, and she will bring energy to us if we are on our sad days" Zidane said

"Francis is a person who brings kindness to our table" Luna said

"Eiko plus Francis equals kind energy" Zidane said

"Makes sense" Leo said

"Grovile and Kuja wants to eliminate kindness and energy" Luna said

"IF FRANCIS DIES, NO FORGIVENESS ON GROVILE AND KUJA!" Luna yelled

"IF EIKO DIES, SAME THING GOES!" Zidane yelled

Zidane is about to make the challenge official.

"I WANT TO CHALLENGE KUJA, AND IF KUJA KILLS EIKO…..PREPARE FOR…..SUPER TRANCE AND YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Zidane yelled

Another blackout happens, and all of a sudden, Francis slips off from Luna's arm. The lights turn on to see that Francis is now missing.

"FRANCIS IS MISSING!" Luna yelled

"KUJA WILL BE PUNISHED!" Zidane yelled

CURRENT SCENE

The team is now in the team base trying to find Francis and Eiko, after they went missing, thanks to Kuja. Zidane gets worried because Kuja can do horrible things to two innocent teenagers. Zidane wants the team to make sure that Kuja wont hit them with Ultima.

"I have a feeling that he will use Ultima, the same move that Francis took to save me. The move will automatically make you faint if the move hits you" Zidane said

"Francis is not only saving me, but he even saves his other friends" Luna said

"Francis is a sweetheart" Jennifer said

"I agree" Jezarelle said while hugging Jennifer

While hugging Jennifer, Jezarelle accidentally touched Jennifer's right leg. Jezarelle apologizes and goes on to plan a way to save Francis and Eiko.

OUTSIDE THE TEAM BASE

The team is now outside the team base ready to find Kuja and make him pay for what he did with Eiko and Francis. Luna knows that once Francis is in evil hands, she knows that the words 'FRANCIS NOOO', or 'Francis is unconscious' will be a mantra in her head.

"I want to make sure that Francis and Eiko wont get hurt by Kuja's hands" Luna said

As soon as Luna said her line, Kuja appears without Eiko and Francis. Zidane argues with Kuja.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH FRANCIS?!" Zidane yelled

"Oh, looks like someone is feisty today" Kuja mocked Zidane

"GIVE FRANCIS AND EIKO BACK NOW!" Zidane yelled

"You want him back eh? Fine, here" Kuja said as a pokemon that looks familiar pushed two cages. One was carrying the now unconscious Francis, and another carrying an angered Eiko. Eiko lets her anger out.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO! HOW DARE YA KUJA!" Eiko yelled

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH LITTLE GIRL!" Kuja yelled

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! FRANCIS IS INNOCIENT! HE DOSENT DESERVE TO FALL UNCONSCIOUS WITH YOUR NEDDLE!" Eiko yelled

"TALK TO THE HAND!" Kuja mocked Eiko

Kuja then uses the cage that Francis is unconscious in as a weapon against the helpless boy. Kuja grabs the cage and throws it up in the air. The cage opens and the unconscious Francis is now "free", and is headed straight for the ground. Luna tries to grab Francis, but an invincible wall blocks her, and now she is about to watch her worse nightmare come to life again. Francis was about to crash head first onto the floor, but he somehow regains consciousness, and flips his body around, and lands on both feet. Francis tries to get Eiko free, but as soon as Francis got to the lock, Kuja injects the needle into Francis's arm. Francis falls unconscious again, but not before Francis's hand touches the button that opens Eiko's cage. Eiko gets out, but not before yelling the two words.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Eiko yelled

Eiko tries to protect Francis from further injuries, but Kuja swats Eiko away toward the team base wall. Eiko almost falls unconscious, but she plays her flute and uses a cura spell on herself. Kuja then takes out a dagger. Zidane covers Princess Garnet's eyes, while Luna hopes for the best. Eiko tries to help Francis again, but Kuja throws a dagger at Eiko's left arm. Eiko yells in pain, but Kuja keeps on hitting Eiko, until she is bleeding and is almost unconscious. Kuja prepares to make the 13 year old Eiko fall unconscious. Kuja runs over to Eiko to use the needle on her, but Kuja has no idea that Francis has revived is on his way to stop Kuja. Kuja then raises the needle ready to strike at Eiko. Eiko braces herself by closing her eyes and raising her arms. Kuja stabs the needle into someone's arm, but Kuja has no idea that Francis has saved Eiko from fainting for the second time. Kuja runs away not knowing that Eiko is still conscious. Eiko waits for Kuja to run at least 2 miles away before yelling the two words. Francis saving Eiko also saved Luna from her other nightmare of Francis bleeding.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

Eiko then removes the daggers from her arms and throws them down toward the ground. Eiko breaks the invincible wall to allow the rest of the team to take care of the unconscious hero. Luna yells the two words.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

**Tomorrow: Francis has saved Eiko twice in a row. Is a 'saving Eiko' hat trick coming. We also have team Angeles finding Kuja and the start of the battle. **


	119. Francis 'Saving Eiko' Hat Trick

Welcome to chapter 119 of the story. In this chapter, Team Angeles will find Kuja, but Kuja escapes, and we will also find out if Francis the trainer can make a 'saving Eiko' hat trick. Here we go, and without further delay…

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Eiko tries to protect Francis from further injuries, but Kuja swats Eiko away toward the team base wall. Eiko almost falls unconscious, but she plays her flute and uses a cura spell on herself. Kuja then takes out a dagger. Zidane covers Princess Garnet's eyes, while Luna hopes for the best. Eiko tries to help Francis again, but Kuja throws a dagger at Eiko's left arm. Eiko yells in pain, but Kuja keeps on hitting Eiko, until she is bleeding and is almost unconscious. Kuja prepares to make the 13 year old Eiko fall unconscious. Kuja runs over to Eiko to use the needle on her, but Kuja has no idea that Francis has revived is on his way to stop Kuja. Kuja then raises the needle ready to strike at Eiko. Eiko braces herself by closing her eyes and raising her arms. Kuja stabs the needle into someone's arm, but Kuja has no idea that Francis has saved Eiko from fainting for the second time. Kuja runs away not knowing that Eiko is still conscious. Eiko waits for Kuja to run at least 2 miles away before yelling the two words. Francis saving Eiko also saved Luna from her other nightmare of Francis bleeding.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

Eiko then removes the daggers from her arms and throws them down toward the ground. Eiko breaks the invincible wall to allow the rest of the team to take care of the unconscious hero. Luna yells the two words.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

CURRENT SCENE

The team just witnessed Francis saving Eiko for the second time in 5 days. Eiko is bleeding, but she is thankful that Francis saved her. Eiko plays her 'life' spell to revive Francis. Francis revives and thanks Eiko, but Eiko does the same with Francis.

"Thanks Eiko" Francis said

"No Francis, thank you for saving me" Eiko said

Eiko hugs Francis while Luna kisses Francis for saving Eiko. Eiko was in love with Francis's heroic actions, so in love that Eiko wanted to kiss Francis. Francis goes to Luna, and Luna allowed Eiko to kiss Francis.

"Francis, love is infinite. We all love you" Luna said

"Thanks everyone" Francis said

Eiko kisses Francis and hugs him.

"Francis, I know I am 13 years old, but your heroic actions toward this team motivated me to kiss you" Eiko said

"I understand Eiko" Francis said

Eiko kisses Francis again. As they were kissing each other, Kuja suddenly appears from behind Eiko. Kuja tries to grab Eiko, but Francis senses Eiko is in danger, and turns around and takes the attack from Kuja. Eiko has just been saved by Francis for the third time.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

The team now follows Kuja, who happens to beflying in the air. The team sees Kuja heading for a base somewhere over the desert. Kuja injects a needle into Francis's arm to make Francis fall unconscious. The team now knows that if they want to battle Kuja, they have to run as fast aspossible to where ever Kuja is heading to.

TEAM BASE- 4 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

The team is now inside the team base, 4 hours after Francis saved Eiko from being taken away. The team has no idea that Francis is also unconscious. The team brings out a map of the U.S. They found that 2 states might help, Arizona, and Nevada. The team already went to Las Vegas, and they have took Nevada out of the equation. The only other option is Arizona. The team gets ready to head east of California. The team hopesthat Francis is ok and will not get hurt.

ITS TIME FOR STOPPAGE TIME- 10 MINUTES

LOOK IN ON KUJA IN ARIZONA

Kuja is now in the Arizona area ready to injure the unconscious Francis…

**Tomorrow: Francis is unconscious and WILL be injured. Can Team Angeles save him in time to start this battle that Kuja is always running away from? Will Francis save Eiko for a fourth time? Find out starting tomorrow**


	120. Luna's Worst Nightmare

Welcome to chapter 120 of this story. In this chapter, Team Angeles heads to Arizona to find and try to defeat Kuja. Kuja also injures Francis in this chapter, so do not be surprised when there is a 'Blood Warning' in this chapter. Here we go, and without further delay….

Eiko: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

TEAM BASE- 4 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

The team is now inside the team base, 4 hours after Francis saved Eiko from being taken away. The team has no idea that Francis is also unconscious. The team brings out a map of the U.S. They found that 2 states might help, Arizona, and Nevada. The team already went to Las Vegas, and they have took Nevada out of the equation. The only other option is Arizona. The team gets ready to head east of California. The team hopesthat Francis is ok and will not get hurt.

LOOK IN ON KUJA IN ARIZONA

Kuja is now in the Arizona area ready to injure the unconscious Francis.

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles is now boarding the team bus heading for Arizona to find Kuja and rescue Francis. Eiko is not a happy girl at this point despite Francis saving her from injuries and fainting.

"I WANT KUJA ELIMINATED!" Eiko yelled

"Me too Eiko" Zidane said

The team is now on the 2 North freeway to head to the 134 freeway.

ARIZONA LOOK IN

Kuja is already in the Arizona area getting ready to injure the unconscious Francis. Kuja heads to a hotel in the area.

FREEWAY 134 TEAM ANGELES LOOK IN

Team Angeles is now on the 134 freeway heading toward the 15 Freeway. The team has no idea that Luna's nightmare is coming through, Francis being injured by Kuja.

"THAT KUJA WILL GET HIS PUNISHMENT! IF HE LAYS ONE FINGER ON FRANCIS, GET READY!" Eiko yelled

"He saved my life more than once. He deserves no pain" Luna said

ARIZONA LOOK IN

BLOOD WARNING LEVEL 1 IN EFFECT

Kuja now unlocks Francis's cage to prepare to injure the unconscious Francis. Kuja grabs the unconscious Francis and throws him to a wall. Francis's right arm hits the wall hard. No one heard the noise in the hotel since Kuja's room is a soundproof room. Kuja then grabs the unconscious Francis, and slams him on the wall. Francis's right leg hits the wall hard….

15 FREEWAY LOOK IN

Team Angeles is now on the 15 freeway. They have no idea that Francis is already taking heavy damage while unconscious. Luna hoes that the team is not too late to save Francis from Kuja.

"THAT KUJA SHALL GET IT!" Opal yelled

"IF HE SUCKS THE BLOOD OUT OF FRANCS, TRANCE TIME MY WAY!" Eiko yelled

FRANCIS GETS INJURED WARNING LEVEL 2

ARIZONA HOTEL AREA LOOK IN

Kuja has already injured Francis's right arm, and now will try to injure Francis's leg. Kuja grabs Francis's left leg, and slams it into the wood area of the bed. Kuja hears Francis's left leg bone snap, and now Kuja is laughing. Kuja now grabs Francis's left arm and slams it into the same area. The same result as Francis's left arm gets injured.

40 FREEWAY EAST TO NEDDLES, CA AND ARIZONA AREA

Team Angeles is now getting closer to their destination, but now they have no idea that Francis's arms, and his left leg are now injured. Luna's positive outlook on saving Francis now turns to worry.

"I hope Francis is ok" Luna said

"I hope so to" Leo said

"He never deserved this" Jennifer said

ARIZONA HOTEL LOOK IN

FRANCIS GETTINING INJURERD WARNING- LEVEL 3

Kuja now grabs Francis's right leg and slams it into a wall in the room. Kuja hears Francis's right leg bone snap. Kuja laughs at what he has done. Kuja then grabs the unconscious and injured Francis and takes him into a secret room. Kuja seals off the entrance, but not before Francis's 'LA LAKERS' headband slips off from his head. The head band lands on the floor, and Kuja never noticed it. Francis's headband might be the key to team Angeles saving him. Blood is also in the room making certain that Francis was inside the room before disappearing .

ARIZONA AREA

Team Angeles has just arrived in the Arizona area. The team is moments away from Luna's worst nightmare. The team goes inside a hotel that Kuja has entered.

HOTEL LOBBY

The team is preparing to check in to the hotel. Luna checks the team in, and finds out some information.

"Hello sir" Luna said

"Hello mam, would you like to check in to the hotel?" The person said

"Yes sir, we are team Angeles" Luna said

"Are you the leader?" The man asked

"I am not the leader. The leader is Francis, but he went missing" Luna said

"I just saw him with a guy who has a white cape" The man said

Luna turns to the team and her worst nightmare is about to happen

"Can I find Francis in that room?" Luna asked

"Normally you cant check into a room that is occupied, but since you are in search for a team leader, yes you may, and if you find him and defeat Kuja, you get that room" The man said

"Wow, you know why we are here?" Luna asked

"Francis revived momentarily and told me about you guys, but when Francis got to the part where Kuja planned to kill him, Kuja just injected a needle into Francis and knocked him unconscious while I was not looking. I checked both of them into room 12120. Here is the key, and if there is anything, please don't hesitate to give us a call. We are after all, team Angeles fans" The man said

"Thank you for your support" Luna said

The team heads to the room

HOTEL ROOM- 30 MINUTES AFTER FRANCIS GOT INJURED

The team puts the card key in the slot and opens the door, and what they find is not good. Luna's nightmare has just come to life. She spots blood on the walls and the bed.

"I think this is Francis's blood" Leo said

"I hope that Francis is still alive" Luna said

The team then finds a head band, but this headband is very familiar to Luna.

"I found Francis's headband here" Luna said

"Good find" Leo said

"For now, I will wear it until we find Francis" Luna said

"Ok" Leo said

The team then finds a crack on the wall where Luna found the headband.

"There is a secret room in here" Luna said

"Lets go"

**Tomorrow: The first day of "Kuja VS Luna, Jennifer, Jezzarelle, and Opal" plus this battle has more stipulations when Francis revives.**

**WARNINGS IN NEXT CHAPTER**

**Bad words are possible from Zidane only. I will now base Zidane on the game.**

**Blood warnings will return**


	121. VS Kuja: Francis Gets Weaker on Day 1

Welcome to chapter 121 of this story. In this chapter, we start the battle of "Kuja and Grovile VS Team Angeles". Kuja does cheat in this chapter. Also, Francis will revive and help team Angeles later on. Here we go, and without further delay…

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"Normally you cant check into a room that is occupied, but since you are in search for a team leader, yes you may, and if you find him and defeat Kuja, you get that room" The man said

"Wow, you know why we are here?" Luna asked

"Francis revived momentarily and told me about you guys, but when Francis got to the part where Kuja planned to kill him, Kuja just injected a needle into Francis and knocked him unconscious while I was not looking. I checked both of them into room 12120. Here is the key, and if there is anything, please don't hesitate to give us a call. We are after all, team Angeles fans" The man said

"Thank you for your support" Luna said

The team heads to the room

HOTEL ROOM- 30 MINUTES AFTER FRANCIS GOT INJURED

The team puts the card key in the slot and opens the door, and what they find is not good. Luna's nightmare has just come to life. She spots blood on the walls and the bed.

"I think this is Francis's blood" Leo said

"I hope that Francis is still alive" Luna said

The team then finds a head band, but this headband is very familiar to Luna.

"I found Francis's headband here" Luna said

"Good find" Leo said

"For now, I will wear it until we find Francis" Luna said

"Ok" Leo said

The team then finds a crack on the wall where Luna found the headband.

"There is a secret room in here" Luna said

"Lets go"

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles is now on their way to save Francis the trainer after they spotted a secret room, and Francis's LA LAKERS headband. Luna knows that Francis is in trouble.

SECRET ROOK LOOK IN

Kuja is now ready to poison the unconscious and injured Francis. Kuja throws Francis inside a capsule. Kuja locks the capsule, and orders a ninetales to poison Francis, but when the ninetales sees the unconscious Francis, the ninetales shows his anger on Kuja.

"CURSE THIS BOY NOW!" Kuja yelled at the ninetales

"YOU DARE ME TO CURSE AN INNOCENT FRANCIS, AWWWWW HECK NO!" The Ninetales yelled

"Fine then, try this!" Kuja yelled as he grabbed Francis's hand and placed it on a tail to grab it.

"CURSE HIM NOW!" Kuja yelled

"IN YOUR DREAMS! FRANCIS IS SOOOOOO INNOCENT SO , HECK NOOOOOO!" The ninetales yelled

"DO IT NOW OR FRANCIS DIES!" Kuja yelled

P.O.V SWITCH TIME BROUGHT TO YOU ALL BY "GAMERS SKY SPORTS" NEW SHOW " SWITCH THE DEFENSE". LEARN ALL THE BASICS OF HOW TO CHANGE AND MIX AND MATCH DEFENSIVE SCHEMES IN THE SPORT OF SOCCER, AND TURN DEFENSE INTO OFFENSE. MONDAYS AT 9PM ONLY ON "GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 HD", ALSO AVALIBLE ON "GAMERS SKY RADIO", AND "GAMERS 3D CHANNNEL"- FCA (This is from the Fake Commercial Association, an association that I made up for this story, and the sequel).

NINETALES POINT OF VIEW

"DO IT NOW OR FRANCIS DIES!" Kuja yelled

Those words were said by Kuja. These words hurt me because Francis is not just any human boy, he is a hero who saved a human girl by the name of Luna, and he doesn't deserve this pain from me or Kuja. He is innocent, and does not deserve to die, or be cursed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY NO!" Kuja yelled in my face

"YOU ARE SO EVIL!" I yelled

"NO, YOU ARE!" Kuja yelled at me

"AM NOT! YOU INJURED FRANCIS THE TRAINER AND HIS FRIENDS! YOU DESERVE TO BE CURSED!" Ninetales yelled

"That's right!" Luna said

The girl that came into the area yelled to agree with my line. After identifying her, it told me that this girl's name is Luna, the one that Francis always protects from harm. Luna also yelled two words that according to a team called team Angeles hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled

Those two words rang a bell. This girl cares about Francis. More girls and boys came into the room. I made a challenge to Kuja.

"KUJA, WE SAHALL CHALLENGE YOU!" I yelled

"Excuse me, are you a ninetales?" Another boy by the name of Leo asked

"Yes sir I am" I said

Leo tells me about the rest of team Angeles, and how Francis is important to this team. Francis is such a gifted human boy. I have never met anyone like him before. All I met is boys and girls who grab my tails for fun, and I curse them because of the 'Ninetales Curse Law'. Kuja placed Francis's hand on my tail, but since he is noble, Francis will not be cursed. Luna also makes the challenge against Kuja.

"KUJA, THIS ENDS NOW! YOU HAVE HARMED MY BOYFRIEND FOR FAR TOO LONG! FRANCIS IS INNOCNET!" Luna yelled

I had no idea that Francis and Luna are boyfriend and girlfriend. I do agree that they deserve each other.

"FINE, BUT IF YOU ALL LOSE, FRANCIS SHALL DIE BY MY HAND, OR IF THAT FOX WILL CURSE FRANCIS TO HAVE HIS MEMORIES ERASED AND TURN HIM INTO A POKEMON!" Kuja yelled

Those words did not fit with me well. Me and Team Angeles will defend Francis. He will not be cursed, but that can all change. The battle has started. I line up with the girls by the names of Jennifer, Jezarelle, Opal, and Luna. There was also one boy by the name of Zidane, who has a monkey like tail.

NORMAL BATTLE P.O.V

FINAL FANTASY IX BATTLE THEME PLAYS

Team Angeles

Luna

Jennifer

Jezarelle

Opal

Zidane

Francis

Special Helper: Ninetales

VS : Kuja – DAY 1 OF 10

LIFE POINT DISTRIBUTION

Kuja: 80,000

Team Angeles: 28,000

FIRST POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja activates a device that attaches to the capsule that Francis is trapped in.

"You see this little device? This allows me to suck the life out of Francis and give those life points to me! So, good luck!" Kuja laughed

NEXT POSSESSION: Opal and Zoggy

Team Angeles got heated as Kuja said his line.

"NOT FAIR!" Luna yelled

Francis revives at this point

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Kuja yelled back

"KUJA, YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!" Francis yelled

Team Angeles sees a 24 second timer appear on the capsule.

"You all see this shot clock timer? Every 24 seconds I will suck the life out of Francis. The clock only stops for fouls and timeouts" Kuja said while laughing

"NOT FAIR!" Zidane yelled

Opal summons out Zoggy

24 SECONDS TO GO

"Zoggy use Shadow Ball!" Opal yelled

Zoggy attacks Kuja, but Kuja grabs the ball try to attack back, but Francisca calls handball.

"Handball violation on Kuja, that will result in a penalty and a stoppage of the shot clock" Francisca announced

"Great move" Luna said

"Thank you"

19 SECONDS ON THE CLOCK

Zoggy uses Shadow Ball and scores the first hit of 700 life point damage

SCOREBOARD- DAY 1 of 10

Kuja: 79,300

Team Angeles: 28,000

18 SECONDS ON THE CLOCK

POSSESSION: Luna and Chickorita

"Before you take your possession, I have a surprise for ya" Kuja said as the shot clock dropped to 4.0 seconds

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Luna yelled

Luna summons Chickorita

"Chickorita, distract Kuja for 3 seconds" Luna said

Chickorita spawns a basketball and a basket hoop. Chickorita throws the ball to Kuja to force Kuja to score on Chickorita. Chickorita defends Kuja. Kuja tries to move around, but Kuja was camped in the area for 3 seconds, and Chickorita has drawn the 3 second call, saving Francis from life point damage for the moment.

"We have a 3 second violation on Kuja. That will result in a penalty. The shot clock will reset to 0.9 seconds" Francisca announced

Chickorita attacks with Leaf Blade and scores 700 points

Kuja: 78,600

Team Angeles: 28,000

Team Angles will be forced to see Francis take life point damage since the clock is down to 0.9 seconds. Chickorita tries a quick razor leaf, and SHE SCORES IT.

Kuja: 77,900

Team Angeles: 28,000

0.2 SECONDS ON THE CLOCK

Chickorita tries again, but the leaf of the razor leaf come out late.

"Time to suck the life out of Francis" Kuja said as he tries to press the red button.

Ninetales uses Extremespeed to get to the button and try to deny Kuja, but Ninetales was not fast enough as Kuja presses the button, but Francisca has both of her fins up signaling a save for ninetales, but she has to watch the replay.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…." Francisca said as Kuja attacked her

"AAHHHH!" Francis yelled out in pain

Francis felt weaker inside the capsule.

DAY 1 OF 10(Possibly 12) SCORE- FINAL

Kuja: 79,900 – Sucked 2,000 life points out of Francis

Team Angeles: 26,000- Francis lost 2,000 life points

**Friday: It is day 2 of the battle. Can team Angeles go on a run? Find out Friday**


	122. Eiko Joins the Battle! FRANCIS NOOOO!

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, it is day 2 of the "VS Kuja" series. Kuja cheats again by making a certain player fall unconscious, and by making Francisca the Pipulp faint before she makes the call. One team member also has a Keldeo. Here we go, and without further delay…..

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

0.2 SECONDS ON THE CLOCK

Chickorita tries again, but the leaf of the razor leaf come out late.

"Time to suck the life out of Francis" Kuja said as he tries to press the red button.

Ninetales uses Extremespeed to get to the button and try to deny Kuja, but Ninetales was not fast enough as Kuja presses the button, but Francisca has both of her fins up signaling a save for ninetales, but she has to watch the replay.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…." Francisca said as Kuja attacked her

"AAHHHH!" Francis yelled out in pain

Francis felt weaker inside the capsule.

DAY 1 OF 15 SCORE- FINAL

Kuja: 79,900 – Sucked 2,000 life points out of Francis

Team Angeles: 26,000- Francis lost 2,000 life points

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis yelling in pain as 2,000 life points were sucked out of him. At this point, It is now Jennifer's turn, and she summons out Squirtle.

SCOREBOARD DAY 2 OF 15- START

Kuja: 79,900

Team Angeles: 26,000- Francis has 2,000 life points left in this game

POSSESSION: Jennifer and Squirtle

24 SECONDS LEFT ON SHOT CLOCK

"Kuja shall pay for what he did to Francis. Sucking half the life out of him is no good" Jennifer said

"You tell him Jennifer" Jezarelle said

"Squirtle, use Water Gun" Jennifer said

Squirtle spawns a water gun, and hits the attack. Squirtle deals 700 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD- 1st PLAY

Kuja: 79,200

Team Angeles: 26,000

"I end my possession" Jennifer said

POSSESSION: Jezarelle and Pikachu

14 SECONDS BEFORE KUJA SUCKS LIFE OUT OF FRANCIS

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Jezarelle yelled

Pikachu spawns thunderstorm clouds to attack Kuja. Kuja takes 7,000 life point damage, to expand the team Angeles run.

Kuja: 72,000

Team Angeles: 26,000- 7,700 to 0 point run

POSSESSION: Leo and Riolu

7 SECONDS BEFORE KUJA SUCKS LIFE OUT OF FRANCIS

"Riolu, attack with a fast Aura Sphere!" Leo yelled

Riolu spawns a aura ball, and hits the attack, and deals 700 life point damage, extending the team Angeles run

SCOREBOARD- PLAY NUMBER 2

Kuja: 65,000

Team Angeles: 26,000- 8,400 to 0 point run

3.2 SECONDS BEFORE KUJA SUCKS LIFE OUT OF FRANCIS

POSSESSION: Ninetales

Ninetales distracts Kuja for 3 seconds to attempt to draw the 3 in the key violation. Ninetales holds onto Kuja, and Kuja could not move for 3 seconds, and has violated the 3 second rule. That's when Kuja lost his cool, and went into anger mode.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kuja has violated the 3 second call. That is a penalty" Francisca announced as she faced an angered Kuja.

"THAT'S NO PENALTY!" Kuja yelled

"That's 3 seconds" Francisca said

"You see Francis inside huh? Watch this" Kuja said as he pressed his red button that sucks the life out of Francis

"AHHHHH!" Francis yelled out in pain as his life is being sucked out of him

Francis tries to stay conscious, but Kuja keeps pressing the button to make sure that Francis will fall unconscious. Francisca has seen enough and decided to call a technical foul on Kuja. Francis falls unconscious at this point, but with a double penalty coming, the team Angeles run continues.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"Double penalty will be in effect for team Angeles. Team Angeles will attack twice with one person. Next possession will go to our new player, Eiko. Eiko, welcome to your first battle for team Angeles. Make that magical flute help us please" Francisca announced

"Of course. KUJA SHALL PAY!" Eiko yelled

CURRENT SCOREBOARD- BEFORE PENALTY

Kuja: 67,000

Team Angeles: 24,000- Francis fainted before the double penalty

POSSESSION: Eiko- Penalty possession 1 of 2

Eiko plays her flue to summon a cat to attack Kuja. The cat bites Kuja's arm and deals 3,000 life point damage, canceling the 2,000 life points that he sucked out of Francis.

SCOREBOARD- BEFORE SECOND PENALTY POSSESSION

Kuja: 64,000

Team Angeles: 24,000

POSSESSION: Eiko

Kuja starts arguing with Francisca about the play. Kuja has to be careful as he already has one technical foul, and one more is game over.

"THAT'S A FOUL!" Kuja yelled

"No sir" Francisca said

"CALL IT A FOUL,OR YOU WILL RECEIVE MY PAIN!" Kuja yelled

Francisca braces herself for a fainting impact as Kuja raises his arm to attack, but she never felt it because princess Garnet ran in and took the attack. Kuja has just got a charging violation.

**Tomorrow: It's Eiko's second possession, and will Ninetales curse Kuja. Find out tomorrow.**


	123. Certain Pokemon Returns on Kuja's Side

Welcome to chapter 123 of this story. In this chapter, team Angeles continues to make sure that Kuja will pay for what he has done to Francis. Kuja cheats again by making a certain girl fall unconscious by another pokemon sucking the life out of her. Here we go, and without further delay….

Eiko: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

Leo: He does not deserve this pain

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

POSSESSION: Ninetales

Ninetales distracts Kuja for 3 seconds to attempt to draw the 3 in the key violation. Ninetales holds onto Kuja, and Kuja could not move for 3 seconds, and has violated the 3 second rule. That's when Kuja lost his cool, and went into anger mode.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kuja has violated the 3 second call. That is a penalty" Francisca announced as she faced an angered Kuja.

"THAT'S NO PENALTY!" Kuja yelled

"That's 3 seconds" Francisca said

"You see Francis inside huh? Watch this" Kuja said as he pressed his red button that sucks the life out of Francis

"AHHHHH!" Francis yelled out in pain as his life is being sucked out of him

Francis tries to stay conscious, but Kuja keeps pressing the button to make sure that Francis will fall unconscious. Francisca has seen enough and decided to call a technical foul on Kuja. Francis falls unconscious at this point, but with a double penalty coming, the team Angeles run continues.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"Double penalty will be in effect for team Angeles. Team Angeles will attack twice with one person. Next possession will go to our new player, Eiko. Eiko, welcome to your first battle for team Angeles. Make that magical flute help us please" Francisca announced

"Of course. KUJA SHALL PAY!" Eiko yelled

CURRENT SCOREBOARD- BEFORE PENALTY

Kuja: 67,000

Team Angeles: 24,000- Francis fainted before the double penalty

POSSESSION: Eiko- Penalty possession 1 of 2

Eiko plays her flue to summon a cat to attack Kuja. The cat bites Kuja's arm and deals 3,000 life point damage, canceling the 2,000 life points that he sucked out of Francis.

SCOREBOARD- BEFORE SECOND PENALTY POSSESSION

Kuja: 64,000

Team Angeles: 24,000

POSSESSION: Eiko

Kuja starts arguing with Francisca about the play. Kuja has to be careful as he already has one technical foul, and one more is game over.

"THAT'S A FOUL!" Kuja yelled

"No sir" Francisca said

"CALL IT A FOUL,OR YOU WILL RECEIVE MY PAIN!" Kuja yelled

Francisca braces herself for a fainting impact as Kuja raises his arm to attack, but she never felt it because princess Garnet ran in and took the attack. Kuja has just got a charging violation.

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Princess Garnet saving Francisca from a attack that could have made her fall unconscious in one hit. Princess Garnet is still conscious, and has some words for Kuja.

"YOU DARE TO ATTACK A INNOCENT BOY, NOW YOU DARE TO ATTACK A PRINCESS!" Princess Garnet yelled

"I CAN ATTACK WHOEVER I WANT! I WANT FRANCIS TO DIE!" Kuja yelled

"HOW DARE YOU CALL FOR A EVIL REQUEST! AS A PRINCESS AND FRANCIS'S FRIEND, I SHALL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" Princess Garnet yelled

"YOU DARE TO STOP ME, AND THIS IS WHAT THAT BOY GETS!" Kuja yelled as he pressed another button

The team is about to witness what a certain pokemon did to other victims. A video board comes down to show what team Angeles is about to fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is what will happen to your Francis if I win" Kuja said as he played the tape.

The team is watching a certain pokemon grab an innocent girl, and knocking her unconscious. This pokemon takes the girl to a secret area, the base that team Angeles saw when this certain pokemon was arrested. Then they saw the pokemon placing the girl in a chamber. The pokemon locks the unconscious innocent girl inside, and the chamber lowers into quicksand . The quicksand swallows the innocent victim, and killed her. The team knows that this pokemon has a connection to Kuja, and their worst fears are about to come to life.

"THAT SHALL NOT HAPPEN!" Princess Garnet yelled

"OH YES IT SHALL! FRANCIS SHALL DIE!" An unknown voice yelled

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE MY HELPER HAS ARRIVED!" Kuja laughed

"Who is this helper of yours huh?" Princess Garnet asked

"JE PRESENTE GROVILE- I PRESENT GROVILE" Kuja said in his French language

"HAHAHAHA!" Grovile laughed as he uses a Leaf Blade on Princess Garnet.

Princess Garnet braces for impact, but it never comes because Luna jumps in to save the princess. Luna takes the attack, and life is being sucked out of her. Luna faints, but Eiko uses her life spell to cancel the run of the other team. Grovile has no idea that Team Angeles has grown more powerful and stronger.

ONLY POSSESSION: Eiko

Eiko summons a dog, and the dog bites Kuja, and deals 2,000 life point damage

SCOREBOARD- DAY 3 of 15- FINAL

Kuja: 62,000

Grovile: 50,000

Team Angeles: 24,000

**Tomorrow: Day 4 of the battle, and a little song to go with it**


	124. More Verbal Fights! Francis, EIKO, NOO!

Welcome to chapter 124 of the story. This will be one of the shorter chapters of the 15 chapter series against Kuja. In this chapter, its all about the verbal war. Francis revives in this chapter, and faints again, and Eiko faints because of a fever. Here we go, and without further delay…

Eiko Carol: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything.

FUN FACT: According to Final Fantasy IX, Eiko is only 6 years old. In this story, I put her as a 13 year old girl.

BAD WORD WARNING FROM ZIDANE ONLY

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

The team is watching a certain pokemon grab an innocent girl, and knocking her unconscious. This pokemon takes the girl to a secret area, the base that team Angeles saw when this certain pokemon was arrested. Then they saw the pokemon placing the girl in a chamber. The pokemon locks the unconscious innocent girl inside, and the chamber lowers into quicksand . The quicksand swallows the innocent victim, and killed her. The team knows that this pokemon has a connection to Kuja, and their worst fears are about to come to life.

"THAT SHALL NOT HAPPEN!" Princess Garnet yelled

"OH YES IT SHALL! FRANCIS SHALL DIE!" An unknown voice yelled

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE MY HELPER HAS ARRIVED!" Kuja laughed

"Who is this helper of yours huh?" Princess Garnet asked

"JE PRESENTE GROVILE- I PRESENT GROVILE" Kuja said in his French language

"HAHAHAHA!" Grovile laughed as he uses a Leaf Blade on Princess Garnet.

Princess Garnet braces for impact, but it never comes because Luna jumps in to save the princess. Luna takes the attack, and life is being sucked out of her. Luna faints, but Eiko uses her life spell to cancel the run of the other team. Grovile has no idea that Team Angeles has grown more powerful and stronger.

ONLY POSSESSION: Eiko

Eiko summons a dog, and the dog bites Kuja, and deals 2,000 life point damage

SCOREBOARD- DAY 3 and 4 of 15- FINAL/START

Kuja: 62,000

Grovile: 50,000

Team Angeles: 24,000

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Grovile returning, after team Angeles sent him to prison. The team also knows that Francis is still unconscious inside the capsule. Currently it is day 4, and it is now Luna's possession.

POSSESSION: Luna

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FRANCIS!" Luna yelled

Chickorita shows her anger.

"SURE I WILL" Kuja mocked Luna

"Chickorita, use Solar Beam!" Luna yelled

Chickorita spawns a solar beam and deals damage. Chickorita deals 500 life point damage to Kuja.

SCOREBOARD- PLAY 1

Kuja: 61,300

Grovile: 50,000

Team Angeles: 24,000

"I end my possession" Luna said

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" Kuja yelled

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Eiko yelled

"HOW DARE LUNA AND FRANCIS KISSS! THEY SHOULD DIE IN A TERIIBLE WAY!" Grovile yelled

"HE DOESENT DESERVE THE PAIN!" Luna yelled

"YES HE DOES!" Grovile yelled

"FRANCIS DESERVES TO DIE!" Kuja yelled

"NO HE DOES NOT!" Eiko yelled

Luna then sees Eiko holding her head. Luna knows that something might be wrong with Eiko.

"Eiko, you ok?" Luna asked

"I think….Im…." Eiko said weakly before falling unconscious on the floor

"EIKO NOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"I think she has a fever" Leo said

"I hope she will be ok" Luna said

"Me too" Zidane said

While the team was talking about Eiko falling unconscious, Francis revives in the capsule.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Grovile yelled

"GROVILE! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Francis asked

"This guy" Grovile said while pointing to Kuja

"KUJA! YOU SHALL PAY YOU BAS****!" Zidane yelled

"Never heard you curse before" Luna said

"I only do that against Kuja" Zidane said

"NOW, FRANCIS SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he pressed a button.

A blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis. Francis falls unconscious, and Kuja has pulled off another cheat.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!"Zidane yelled glaring 'daggers' at Kuja

Kuja is really angry, and wants to teach Kuja and Grovile a lesson, but he has to calm down, because he will start trance mode….FRIDAY ON "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE"

**Quick Notes: **

**Zidane says bad words in Final Fantasy 9 a lot, but in this story, he will only say bad words if Kuja hurts Francis or any member of the team**

**For our NBA fans today: Thunder AT L.A Lakers at 12:30 PM on ABC**

**Follow me on twitter: My at name is FrancisSnivy**


	125. New Character Plus Power Play!

Welcome to chapter 125 of this story. In this chapter, it is day 5 of the battle against Kuja, and Grovile. Can Team Angeles go on a run? Find out this evening, and also, as a NHL fan myself, I will share with you my NHL 13 moments every Friday. This week, I bring you the moment of my biggest win in HUT (Hockey Ultimate Team). Without further delay….

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"EIKO NOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"I think she has a fever" Leo said

"I hope she will be ok" Luna said

"Me too" Zidane said

While the team was talking about Eiko falling unconscious, Francis revives in the capsule.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Grovile yelled

"GROVILE! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Francis asked

"This guy" Grovile said while pointing to Kuja

"KUJA! YOU SHALL PAY YOU BAS****!" Zidane yelled

"Never heard you curse before" Luna said

"I only do that against Kuja" Zidane said

"NOW, FRANCIS SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he pressed a button.

A blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis. Francis falls unconscious, and Kuja has pulled off another cheat.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!"Zidane yelled glaring 'daggers' at Kuja

Zidane is really angry, and wants to teach Kuja and Grovile a lesson, but he has to calm down, because he will start trance mode….FRIDAY ON "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE"

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just seen Zidane's angry side. Francis the trainer just fell unconscious, and now, Zidane is entering trance mode, as we begin day 5 of this battle.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 5 OF 15- START

SCOREBOARD- PLAY 1

Kuja: 65,300

Grovile: 50,000

Team Angeles: 20,000- Francis fell unconscious

POSSESSION: Leo and Riolu

"HOW DARE YOU INJURE FRANCIS!" Zidane yelled as he entered Trance mode

"Trance is in effect for Zidane of Team Angeles" Francisca announced

"I play an attack card on Riolu" Leo said as he placed an attack card on his side of the field

Riolu's attack points go to 700

"Riolu, show Kuja some pain!" Leo yelled as Riolu used Aura Sphere

Riolu's Aura Sphere hits the target, and team Angeles is on a 700 to 0 run.

SCOREBOARD- POSSESSION 1

Kuja: 64.600

Grovile: 50,000

Team Angeles: 20,000

*700 to 0 point run

"I end my possession" Leo said

POSSESSION 2- Jennifer and Squirtle

"FRANCIS IS SO INNOCIENT!" Jennifer yelled

"WHATEVER LITTLE GIRL!" Grovile mocked Jennifer

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Jennifer yelled

Jennifer plays a double attack card, and Squirtle's attack power went to 1,000

"Squirtle, attack Kuja with Hydro Pump!" Jennifer yelled

Squirtle launches a Hydro Pump attack. As he went for the attack, Grovile uses Leaf Blade on Jennifer's arm to suck the life out of her, but Francisca is not having any of that as she blows a penalty whistle. Team Angeles is about to go on a 5 on 1 **power play**.

"Holding on number 12 on the defense, and that is 2 minutes" Francisca announced

FAN TIME

**Power Play (Battles)- **In this story, including the sequel, a power play is when one team has more teammates than the other, due to a penalty. There are two types of penalties, major and minor. Major penalties result in 5 minutes in the penalty box, while minor penalties result in 2 minutes. In this battle, since there are two players in the opposite team, Team Angeles can only go on 5 on 1 power plays. Power play is officially in the sport of hockey.

BACK TO THE STORY

"AHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain

SCOREBOARD- PLAY 3

Kuja: 64.600 (Penalty for holding- 2 minutes)

Grovile: 50,000

Team Angeles: 20,000 ( Power play- 5 on 1, Jennifer will NOT take damage since penalties negate damage, UNLESS she falls unconscious)

Squirtle's attack is deflected to Grovile who takes 2,000 life point damage

Kuja: 64.600 (Penalty for holding- 2 minutes)

Grovile: 48,000

Team Angeles: 20,000 (3,700 to 0 point run)

POSSESSION: Opal and Zoggy

Power Play (PP) time remaining: 1: 54

"I play a attack card" Opal said as she placed the card on Zoggy

Zoggy's attack points go to 700

"Zoggy, attack Grovile with Shadow Ball!" Opal yelled

Zoggy spawns a Shadow Ball and hits the attack.

SCOREBOARD- PLAY 5

Kuja: 64.600 (Penalty for holding- 2 minutes)

Grovile: 47,300

Team Angeles: 20,000 (4,400 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession" Opal said

POSSESSION: UNKNOWN CHARACTER

Jezarelle was ready to take a possession, but a black mage with a blue jacket, and a red wand appears, and casts** Friga** on Grovile. Grovile's life points were cut by 47,000. Zidane thanks this black mage.

"Thanks Vivi" Zidane said

"No problem. I want to save Francis too" The black mage known as Vivi said

SCOREBOARD- DAY 5 of 15- FINAL

Kuja: 64.600 (Penalty for holding- 2 minutes)

Team Angeles: 20,000 (87,400 to 0 point run)

*PP: 1: 32 remaining

Grovile: 300

**Tomorrow: Thanks to Vivi, team Angeles is on a record breaking run, but what happens when Francis revives and faints again? Will Vivi follow Zidane and go into Trance? Find out tomorrow, but as promised, my best NHL13 moment of the week**

EXTRA TIME: NHL 13 MOMENT

This weeks NHL 13 moment takes us to my best HUT (Hockey Ultimate Team) game this week. Hockey Ultimate Team is where you make a team name, and create your dream team by opening packs in the game. I will get to more on the packs, and other goodies in Ultimate Team in the next few chapters, but now to the best moment. My Ultimate Team is named "Final Fanta 9" in honor of "Final Fantasy 9", and I was playing a game in HUT. I was losing in the first period by 1 goal (0 to 1), but in the second period, I scored 3 goals (3 to 1), and then the best part, at the end of the game, I got 9 goals total (9 to 2- final score).

FOR MORE:

If you want more moments like these, or want to make your own moments, just pick up a copy of NHL 13, and play a game mode. Share your moment with me using PM, or play with me on PS3. I put my PSN tag on my profile. Don't worry, I don't bite. 


	126. Grovile Defeated, and Francis Faints!

Welcome to chapter 126 of this story. In this chapter, Francis revives in this chapter, but faints again because of Kuja, but too bad for Kuja, he has another thing coming. Here we go, and without further delay….

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

LAST SCENE BEFORE THE BELL

"AHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain

SCOREBOARD- PLAY 3

Kuja: 64.600 (Penalty for holding- 2 minutes)

Grovile: 50,000

Team Angeles: 20,000 ( Power play- 5 on 1, Jennifer will NOT take damage since penalties negate damage, UNLESS she falls unconscious)

Squirtle's attack is deflected to Grovile who takes 2,000 life point damage

Kuja: 64.600 (Penalty for holding- 2 minutes)

Grovile: 48,000

Team Angeles: 20,000 (3,700 to 0 point run)

POSSESSION: Opal and Zoggy

Power Play (PP) time remaining: 1: 54

"I play a attack card" Opal said as she placed the card on Zoggy

Zoggy's attack points go to 700

"Zoggy, attack Grovile with Shadow Ball!" Opal yelled

Zoggy spawns a Shadow Ball and hits the attack.

SCOREBOARD- PLAY 5

Kuja: 64.600 (Penalty for holding- 2 minutes)

Grovile: 47,300

Team Angeles: 20,000 (4,400 to 0 point run)

"I end my possession" Opal said

POSSESSION: UNKNOWN CHARACTER

Jezarelle was ready to take a possession, but a black mage with a blue jacket, and a red wand appears, and casts**Friga** on Grovile. Grovile's life points were cut by 47,000. Zidane thanks this black mage.

"Thanks Vivi" Zidane said

"No problem. I want to save Francis too" The black mage known as Vivi said

SCOREBOARD- DAY 5 of 15- FINAL

Kuja: 64.600 (Penalty for holding- 2 minutes)

Team Angeles: 20,000 (87,400 to 0 point run)

*PP: 1: 32 remaining

Grovile: 300

CURRENT SCENE

The team has just witnessed Vivi using Friga, which is a upgraded version of Fire in Final Fantasy 9. Vivi has just made this a real fight to the finish, as we start day 6 of this battle.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 6 OF 15- START

Kuja: 64.600

Team Angeles: 20,000

*PP: 1: 32 remaining (Kuja is in the box)

Grovile: 300

POSESSION: Luna and Chickorita

"Thanks for your help Vivi" Luna said

"No problem. KUJA SHALL FEEL THE PAIN THAT HE GAVE FRANCIS!" Vivi yelled

Luna puts down an attack card, and Chickorita's attack points go to 700.

"Chickorita, attack Grovile for a knockout!" Luna yelled

Chickorita fires a Razor Leaf attack, but as Chickorita made her attack, Grovile uses Leaf Blade to suck the life out of Jennifer, but Francisca sees it, and extends the team Angeles power play.

"That will be holding, and it will be 2 minutes added to Kuja's penalty. There will also be a penalty due to the attack. Jennifer will only lose 500 life points from this attack" Francisca announced

"AHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain

SCOREBOARD- DAY 6- POSSESSION 1

Kuja: 64,600

Team Angeles: 19,500

*PP: 3:32 remaining (Kuja is in the box)

Grovile: 800

POSSESSION: Jennifer (Penalty)

"This guy goes down right now!" Jennifer yelled

Squirtle uses Water Gun to deal a critical 900 life point damage to score the knockout. Jennifer scores a goal.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 6- POSSESSION 2

Kuja: 64,600

Team Angeles: 19,500

* Grovile defeated by Jennifer- Jennifer has 1 Goal

* Power Play ends

POSSESSION: Vivi

Vivi is prepared to attack Kuja, but as soon as he attacks, Francis revives on the spot.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he pressed two buttons.

Two blue energy streams can be seen being sucked out of Francis and Francisca. Both of them fall unconscious, and Kuja thinks that he has just gotten away with a penalty, but Rouge the Bat grabs Francisca's whistle and blows it.

"That is un sportsman like contact on a referee. The last attack will be delt back as Kuja's damage, as double. That is 16,000 life point damage on Kuja" Rouge the Bat announced

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled

"FRANCISCA NOOOOO!" Leo yelled

SCOREBOARD- DAY 6 OF 15- FINAL

Kuja: 48,600

Team Angeles: 15,500- Francis falls unconscious, and Jennifer has 3,500 life points remaining

**Tomorrow: Its day lucky number 7. Can Team Angeles win without someone else falling unconscious? Find out soon**


	127. Kuja Gets Banned From Using Magic!

Welcome to chapter 127 of this story. Due to the fact that it is "Super bowl" day, I will extend the "Kuja VS Team Angeles" series to 16 chapters. In this chapter, Jennifer and Jezarelle faints, but when they fainted, this activates someone to do some spells of fire. Here we go, and without further delay….

Jezarelle: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING IN EFFECT

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

POSSESSION: Vivi

Vivi is prepared to attack Kuja, but as soon as he attacks, Francis revives on the spot.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he pressed two buttons.

Two blue energy streams can be seen being sucked out of Francis and Francisca. Both of them fall unconscious, and Kuja thinks that he has just gotten away with a penalty, but Rouge the Bat grabs Francisca's whistle and blows it.

"That is un sportsman like contact on a referee. The last attack will be delt back as Kuja's damage, as double. That is 16,000 life point damage on Kuja" Rouge the Bat announced

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled

"FRANCISCA NOOOOO!" Leo yelled

SCOREBOARD- DAY 6 OF 15- FINAL

Kuja: 48,600

Team Angeles: 15,500- Francis falls unconscious, and Jennifer has 3,500 life points remaining

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis and Francisca falling unconscious because of Kuja's attack using his buttons. Opal gets angry, and starts to glare at Kuja, as Day 6 of 16 of the battle starts.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Opal yelled

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! HE DESERVED IT!" Kuja yelled

"NO HE DID NOT! HE IS INNOCENT!" Opal yelled

"Ladies and Gentlemen, since Francis fell unconscious on last possession, and no bench players have stood up, Team Angeles will be on a 4 on 1 power play" Rouge the Bat announced

SCOREBOARD- DAY 7 of 16- START

Kuja: 48,600

Team Angeles: 15,500- Francis fell unconscious, and Jennifer has 3,500 life points remaining

POSSESSION: Ninetales of Team Angeles

"YOU ARE AN EVIL HUNMAN BEING!" Ninetales barked at Kuja

"FRANCIS TOUCHED YOUR TAIL! HE SHOULD BE CURSED!" Kuja yelled

"I GIVE YOU THAT, BUT YOU FORCED FRANCIS'S HAND TO TOUCH MY TAIL WHILE HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS! HE IS NOT A EVIL PERSON, UNLIKE YOU! THE CURSE, WELL ILL BE FORCED TO CURSE HIM, BUT IT WILL BE NEGATED BECAUSE OF HIS NOBLENESS!" Ninetales barked

"HE SHOULD BE CURSED TO DIE OR TURN INTO A POKEMON WITHOUT HIS MEMORIES OF BEING HUMAN!" Kuja yelled

"HE DOESENT DESERVE IT YOU BAS****!" Ninetales yelled

"You tell him Ninetales!" Jennifer yelled

"Now, I shall teach that girl a lesson!" Kuja yelled

Kuja wraps toward Jennifer at high speed, and grabs her throat. Jennifer gasps for air. Jezarelle tries to help her period 6 friend, but Kuja grabs her throat too. Out of nowhere, Francis revives and attacks Kuja, but Kuja makes Francis faint again by hitting Francis with a crowbar to his arm, and making him bleed. Jennifer and Jezarelle break free for the moment.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer and Jezarelle yelled

"FRANCIS SHALL DIE RIGHT NOW!" Kuja yelled

Jennifer and Jezarelle see the attack coming toward Francis, and just like what Francis would do to protect Luna, Jennifer and Jezarelle protect their period 6 ally from further harm. Kuja uses Ultima on his target, but Jennifer and Jezarelle hold their arms out to block, and take the attack. Both Jennifer and Jezarelle fall unconscious on impact, and Kuja has lost his ability to use Ultima for the rest of the battle. Team Angeles power play is 2 on 1.

"JENNIFER NOOOO!" Luna yelled

"**JEZA** NOOOOO!" Leo yelled

FUN FACTS TIME:

Jeza- This is short for Jezarelle. Some of my friends call her this name as well. I really like her official name. Some of my friends also call Jennifer, Jenni, or Jeni.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will be giving Kuja an automatic prohibition( ban) on magic attacks, also, team Angeles is on a 3 on one power play with Luna, Leo, and Opal" Rouge announced

"THAT TAKES OFF YOUR DOMINACE OVER US NOW!" Ninetales barked

"Jennifer and Jezarelle may be out cold (unconscious) now, but they made sure that their period 6 friend wont be harmed further" Luna said

REAL LIFE EVENTS ALERT

"I never knew that Francis, Jennifer, Jezarelle, and Evelyn were period 6 buddies" Leo said

"They dance together in a play. Francis plays Mr. Frank, the teacher" Luna said

"The play is called 'Buskers NYC'" Vivi said

"Buskers are those who perform for money in the New York Subway in New York City" Ninetales said

"Wow" Luna said

"The good news is that Francis does not fall unconscious in the play. He will sing 'Kids in America', and dance a hip hop dance by Lady Gaga, and maybe ' Dancing Through Life" Ninetales said

**Friday: Day 8 of the battle will go off to a hot start as Opal gains a magical staff, and the weeks NHL 13 moment. This week, it's a 14 goal night. For now, enjoy the Super Bowl with the Baltimore Ravens against the San Francisco 49ers. Im going for the 49ers, because 7 times 7 equals 49.**


	128. Opal's Fire Spell AND New Character

Welcome to another short chapter for this story. In this chapter, we have some new characters appearing soon. We also have the NHL 13 moment of the week. This week, it is my 14 goal game in a Ultimate Team Game. Here we go, and without further delay...

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

BAD WORD WARNING

and attacks Kuja, but Kuja makes Francis faint again by hitting Francis with a crowbar to his arm, and making him bleed. Jennifer and Jezarelle break free for the moment.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer and Jezarelle yelled

"FRANCIS SHALL DIE RIGHT NOW!" Kuja yelled

Jennifer and Jezarelle see the attack coming toward Francis, and just like what Francis would do to protect Luna, Jennifer and Jezarelle protect their period 6 ally from further harm. Kuja uses Ultima on his target, but Jennifer and Jezarelle hold their arms out to block, and take the attack. Both Jennifer and Jezarelle fall unconscious on impact, and Kuja has lost his ability to use Ultima for the rest of the battle. Team Angeles power play is 2 on 1.

"JENNIFER NOOOO!" Luna yelled

"**JEZA** NOOOOO!" Leo yelled

FUN FACTS TIME:

Jeza- This is short for Jezarelle. Some of my friends call her this name as well. I really like her official name. Some of my friends also call Jennifer, Jenni, or Jeni.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will be giving Kuja an automatic prohibition( ban) on magic attacks, also, team Angeles is on a 3 on one power play with Luna, Leo, and Opal" Rouge announced

"THAT TAKES OFF YOUR DOMINACE OVER US NOW!" Ninetales barked

"Jennifer and Jezarelle may be out cold (unconscious) now, but they made sure that their period 6 friend wont be harmed further" Luna said

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just seen Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle falling unconscious while saving each other. Opal looks at Kuja with a mad look.

"YOU MADE FRANCIS AND HIS PERIOD 6 ALLIES FALL UNCONSCIOUS! HOW DARE YOU! YOU DESERVE PAIN!" Opal yelled

Opal goes into her trance mode, and a magical staff appears in her hand.

"Opal has a black mage staff" Zidane said

"Cool" Leo said

"FRIGA!" Opal yelled suumoning a fire spell

Flames come out from the staff and are aimed at Kuja. Kuja gets hit with a 30,000 life point damage total.

SCOREBOARD DAY 8

Kuja: 18,600

Team Angeles: 3,000

*Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle (unconscious)

*Team Run: 30,000 to nothing

*Players remaining: 2

*Largest deficit: 100,000 life points

POSSESSION: Opal (Friendly)

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FRANCIS AND HIS FRIENDS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Opal yelled

"TAKE THAT YOU BAS****!" Zidane yelled

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Luna yelled

"TAKE THAT!" An unknown character yelled

The voice was heard near Francis's unconscious form, and a shadow takes the form of Francis's unconscious body, and the shadow slithers through bringing Francis outside the capsule. The shadow then uses Francis's unconscious body as a weapon on Kuja. The shadow's attack deals 1,500 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD DAY 8- FINAL

Kuja: 17,100

Team Angeles: 3,000

The shadow reveals itself after dropping the unconscious Francis. It happens to be Vivian from "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door".

**Tomorrow: Vivian makes his debut as Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle revive, but Kuja summons another opponent as soon as Francis heads into trance mode. For now, it is time for the NHL 13 moment of the week.**

EXTRA TIME: NHL 13 MOMENT- 14 GOAL GAME

Last weekend, I used my ultimate team, Final Fanta to score 14 goals in 1 game. I scored at least 3 per period. There was even one goal where I scored with 0.1 left on the clock, and one moment where I scored several shorthanded goals (The other team on a power play).

NEXT WEEK: MY CURRENT NHL 13 HOCKEY ULTIMATE TEAM RECORD (INCLUDES THIS WEEKEND)


	129. Francis Revives!

Welcome to a short chapter 129 of the story. In this chapter, Vivian makes his debut as a team member of team Angeles. Tomorrow is the day that Francis goes into trance after reviving in this chapter. There is also a new enemy on the horizon. Here we go, and without further delay...

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FRANCIS AND HIS FRIENDS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Opal yelled

"TAKE THAT YOU BAS****!" Zidane yelled

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Luna yelled

"TAKE THAT!" An unknown character yelled

The voice was heard near Francis's unconscious form, and a shadow takes the form of Francis's unconscious body, and the shadow slithers through bringing Francis outside the capsule. The shadow then uses Francis's unconscious body as a weapon on Kuja. The shadow's attack deals 1,500 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD DAY 8- FINAL

Kuja: 17,100

Team Angeles: 3,000

The shadow reveals itself after dropping the unconscious Francis. It happens to be Vivian from "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door".

CURRENT SCENE

BAD WORD WARNNING IN EFFECT

Team Angeles has just witnessed Vivian using Francis's unconscious form as an attack. The team gets exited as Vivian will join the team, and will take his first official possession as a member of Team Angeles

SCOREBOARD DAY 9- START

Kuja: 17,100

Team Angeles: 3,000

*Power play is at 3 on 1

*Francis, Jennifer, Jezarelle still unconscious

*Comeback from 50,000+ life points down

*New Run record: 31,000 to nothing

POSSESSION: Vivian

"THIS GUY SHALL GO DOWN!" Vivian yelled

Vivian disappears into the shadows to attack with Firey Fist. He summons fire from his fist and deals 2,000 life point damage to Kuja.

SCOREBOARD DAY 9

Kuja: 15,100

Team Angeles: 3,000

*Power play is at 6 on 1

*Francis, Jennifer, Jezarelle still unconscious

"I end my possession" Vivian said

POSSESSION: Luna

"YOU WILL SUFFER WHAT FRANCIS SUFFERED!" Luna yelled at Kuja

"NOT FOR A LONG TIME!" Kuja yelled

"FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS BECAUSE OF YOU! JENNIFER AND JEZARELLE FELL UNCONSCUOUS BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Luna yelled as she placed 4 cards face down.

"THOSE CARDS ARE USELESS ONCE I PLAY MY NEW MOVE!" Kuja yelled

POSSESSION: Ninetales

"YOU MADE AN INNIOCENT GROUP OF HUMANS FALL UNCONSCIOUS FOR PLEASURE OF YOUR EVIL PLAN! FRANCIS AND HIS PERIOD 6 FRIENDS NEVER DESERVED THIS! YOU DO!" Ninetales yelled as he placed 4 cards face down on his field

POSSESSION: Vivi

"FIRA!" Vivi yelled

Vivi spans flames near Kuja to deal 4,000 life point damage

SCOREBOARD DAY 9

Kuja: 11,100

Team Angeles: 3,000

*Power play is at 6 on 1

*Francis, Jennifer, Jezarelle still unconscious

POSSESSION: Opal and Zoggy

"Zoggy, attack with Shadow Ball!" Opal yelled

Zoggy spawns a shadow ball attack, and hits the attack. This dealt 5,000 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD DAY 9

Kuja: 6,100

Team Angeles: 3,000

*Can take the lead in next possession for the first time in this battle

POSSESSION: Leo and Riolu

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" Leo yelled

Riolu summons his Aura Sphere attack to strike Kuja. His attack deals 4,000 life point damage, and for the first time, team Angeles has the lead without Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle being conscious.

SCOREBOARD DAY 9

Team Angeles: 3,000

*First lead with Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle falling unconscious

*First comeback from 50,000 life points or more down in the score board

*Vivi: Highest possibility of being the player with highest damage dealt

*Opal: Highest chance at player of the battle

*Francis: High chance of making the save of the battle

Kuja: 2,100

POSSESSION: Kuja

"NOW ITS TIME TO KLL FRANCIS!" Kuja yelled as he pressed a button

A trap door appears around Francis's unconscious form, but Luna grabs Francis before the door opened. All of a sudden, Francis revives in hid girlfriends arms.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"Francis, welcome back" Luna said

"Luna, thank you" Francis said

"No Francis, thank you. You saved us from harm, and dont forget about Jennifer and Jezarelle. You should revive them as a thank you" Luna said

Francis uses a Revival Split card. He gives up 2,000 life points to an ally. He selects Jennifer. Jennifer revives and gains 2,000 life points, and she revives Jezarelle and gives her 2,000 life points. Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle now have 2,000 life points each, and extend the lead.

SCOREBOARD DAY 9- FINAL

Team Angeles: 9,000 (Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle have 2,000 life points each)

Kuja: 2,100

Francis's body suddenly glows as he is about to go into trance mode.

"KUJA, THIS ENDS NOW!" Francis yelled

**Tomorrow: Francis goes into trance mode, but a mysterious force sucks the life out of him. Who is this mysterious force? Find out tomorrow**

**ONE SHOT ALERT: TONIGHT AT 10PM, I will do a one shot with Francis and Luna. This one shot will be about how Francis is attacked after being called student of the week, and how Luna saves him. It will be M rated, but no bad words.**


	130. Kuja Defeated! Francis Falls Unconscious

Welcome to a short chapter 130 of this story. In this chapter, Francis goes into trance mode, and combines with his friends power to defeat Kuja, but Francis falls unconscious due to a unknown force. Here we go, and without further delay...

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

BAD WORD WARNING

Kuja: 2,100

POSSESSION: Kuja

"NOW ITS TIME TO KLL FRANCIS!" Kuja yelled as he pressed a button

A trap door appears around Francis's unconscious form, but Luna grabs Francis before the door opened. All of a sudden, Francis revives in hid girlfriends arms.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"Francis, welcome back" Luna said

"Luna, thank you" Francis said

"No Francis, thank you. You saved us from harm, and dont forget about Jennifer and Jezarelle. You should revive them as a thank you" Luna said

Francis uses a Revival Split card. He gives up 2,000 life points to an ally. He selects Jennifer. Jennifer revives and gains 2,000 life points, and she revives Jezarelle and gives her 2,000 life points. Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle now have 2,000 life points each, and extend the lead.

SCOREBOARD DAY 9- FINAL

Team Angeles: 9,000 (Francis, Jennifer, and Jezarelle have 2,000 life points each)

Kuja: 2,100

Francis's body suddenly glows as he is about to go into trance mode.

"KUJA, THIS ENDS NOW!" Francis yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis reviving and going into trance mode. Jennifer and Jezarelle also revived.

SCOREBOARD- FINAL DAY- START

Team Angeles: 9,000

Kuja: 2,100

"KUJA, YOU HAVE HARMED US LONG ENOUGH! YOU ARE DONE NOW!" Francis yelled

"YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Kuja yelled

"NOT WITHOUIT A FIGHT!" Francis yelled

POSSESSION: Francis and Lucario

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME AND MY FRIENDS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Francis yelled as he held hands with Luna, Opal, and his period 6 allies.

"FIRESTORM EXTREEME!" Francis yelled

The whole team gains a burning outline as Fire surrounded them. The fire spins around each teammate, and they all run toward Kuja. As they were running, a blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis, and Francis gets weaker, but Francis continues the attack. The team surround Kuja, and Vivi uses Fire to keep Kuja still, and the surrounding Team Angeles players attack Kuja with the rotating flames. This attack dealt 90,000 life point damage, and team Angeles has won it after 10 days. The flames disappear and Francis falls unconscious because of the energy that was sucked out of him, but the team will celebrate their win as soon as Francis revives.

"DONT MESS WITH US! THATS THE LESSON HERE!" Luna yelled

"THAT BAS**** DESERVED IT!" Ninetales yelled

"Who sucked the life out of Francis?" Luna asked

"I have no clue" Leo said

"Well, whoever did that will pay FRIDAY ON FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE!" Luna yelled


	131. Francis's Fate

Welcome to a short chapter 131 of this story. We will have Francis's fate revealed, and I will save the "NHL 13" moment of the week for tomorrow. Today, we also have "NHL 13 Lessons", where you get to learn about the hockey game, and learn about ultimate team. Here we go, and without further delay...

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"KUJA, YOU HAVE HARMED US LONG ENOUGH! YOU ARE DONE NOW!" Francis yelled

"YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Kuja yelled

"NOT WITHOUIT A FIGHT!" Francis yelled

POSSESSION: Francis and Lucario

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME AND MY FRIENDS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Francis yelled as he held hands with Luna, Opal, and his period 6 allies.

"FIRESTORM EXTREEME!" Francis yelled

The whole team gains a burning outline as Fire surrounded them. The fire spins around each teammate, and they all run toward Kuja. As they were running, a blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis, and Francis gets weaker, but Francis continues the attack. The team surround Kuja, and Vivi uses Fire to keep Kuja still, and the surrounding Team Angeles players attack Kuja with the rotating flames. This attack dealt 90,000 life point damage, and team Angeles has won it after 10 days. The flames disappear and Francis falls unconscious because of the energy that was sucked out of him, but the team will celebrate their win as soon as Francis revives.

"DONT MESS WITH US! THATS THE LESSON HERE!" Luna yelled

"THAT BAS**** DESERVED IT!" Ninetales yelled

"Who sucked the life out of Francis?" Luna asked

"I have no clue" Leo said

CURRENT SCENE- 2 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

Team Angeles has just finished a battle against Kuja and Grovile 2 hours ago. Luna hopes that Francis will revive soon. Team Angeles is planning to celebrate their victory soon with a big party. They have no idea that Francis will turn into a Snivy by the end of the party.

TEAM ANGELES BASE- 4 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

Luna is still looking after her unconscious boyfriend while looking at party magazines. Luna knows that someone sucked the life out of Francis during the move, but she has no idea who. Leo comes to Francis's room to see if Francis is still unconscious. Leo goes back downstairs to tell the rest of the team that Francis is still unconscious. Luna now tunes the television to a L.A Gamers game, but finds the game so one-sided, that she decides to watch GAMERS SKY NEWS at 8PM. She made the right choice because she finds out more information about who sucked the life out of Francis.

GAMERS SKY NEWS BRADCAST

Kimberly the Chickorita: Welcome to GAMERS SKY NEWS at 8PM. I am Kimberly the Chickorita, with my partner Kim the Snivy.

Kim the Snivy: Hello Kimberly.

Kimberly: Hello

Kim: Kuja was defeated last night along with Grovile by Team Angeles. Team Angeles is a heroic team with love and romance all around. Now last night, before Francis hit the attack, life was sucked out of him by **Count Bleck**, an enemy from the "Super Paper Mario" verse. Count Bleck was last scene in Downtown Los Angeles in the shopping area. Francis the trainer is still unconscious, 4 hours after the battle. We are also receiving word that Kuja, and Grovile have revived and are planning to turn Francis into a Snivy, like myself, but the difference is that Kuja is also planning to erase ALL of Francis's memories as a human. Kuja, DONT MESSS WITH US! That's alll for now

FRANCIS'S ROOM- 5 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELLL UCNONSCIOUS

Luna has just listened to the news report, and hopes that Kuja will have his memories erased soon. Luna knows that Francis loves Snivy, but Luna does not want Francis to lose his memories as a human. Luna also knows that she will still love Francis regardless if Francis is a human, or a pokemon.

TIME OUT: NHL 13 LESSON OF THE DAY- PACKS, PACKS, PACKS!-

In NHL 13 Hockey Ultimate Team, there are items you can buy with hockey pucks called card packs. There are several types of packs;

Bronze packs (600 pucks to buy)- Contains 6 items- players, items, contracts

Silver Packs (2,500 to 3,000 pucks to buy)- Contains more items, and more valuable players

Gold Packs (4,000 to 5,000 pucks to buy)- Contains cool players, upgraded items, and more

Gold Jumbo (6,000 to 20,000 pucks to buy)- Contains 24 items , cool players, more contracts, and rare items as well

Promo Packs( 30,000 to 50,000 pucks to buy)- Contains alot of items, special players, more items- Visit the EA SPORTS NHL WEBSITE FOR MORE.

EA SPORTS SEASON TICKET PACKS- These packs are obtained if you subscribe to EA SPORTS SEASON TICKET for $25. You will get 1 per week or more.

FAN TIME: IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT HUT, DONT HESITATE TO MESSAGE ME.

**Tomorrow: Will Francis lose his memories as a human as he turns into a Snivy? Can team Angeles stop Kuja from turning Francis into a pokemon? Find out tomorrow, and for tomorrows NHL 13 lessons, its all about auctions. **


	132. Plan to Eliminate Kuja!

Welcome to chapter 132 of the story. In today's chapter, the plan to eliminate Kuja is revealed. For today's NHL 13 Lessons" segment, we have the auction house introduction. There is also a surprise for those who want to be in "Francis the Snivy's Adventure", the sequel to this story. Here we go, and without further delay...

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

BAD WORD WARNING!

GAMERS SKY NEWS BRADCAST

Kimberly the Chickorita: Welcome to GAMERS SKY NEWS at 8PM. I am Kimberly the Chickorita, with my partner Kim the Snivy.

Kim the Snivy: Hello Kimberly.

Kimberly: Hello

Kim: Kuja was defeated last night along with Grovile by Team Angeles. Team Angeles is a heroic team with love and romance all around. Now last night, before Francis hit the attack, life was sucked out of him by Count Bleck, an enemy from the "Super Paper Mario" verse. Count Bleck was last scene in Downtown Los Angeles in the shopping area. Francis the trainer is still unconscious, 4 hours after the battle. We are also receiving word that Kuja, and Grovile have revived and are planning to turn Francis into a Snivy, like myself, but the difference is that Kuja is also planning to erase ALL of Francis's memories as a human. Kuja, DONT MESSS WITH US! That's all for now

FRANCIS'S ROOM- 5 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELLL UCNONSCIOUS

Luna has just listened to the news report, and hopes that Kuja will have his memories erased soon. Luna knows that Francis loves Snivy, but Luna does not want Francis to lose his memories as a human. Luna also knows that she will still love Francis regardless if Francis is a human, or a pokemon.

CURRENT SCENE- 7 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

Team Angeles is still inside Francis's room, 7 hours after Francis fell unconscious. The team knows that Francis is not safe at this point, until Kuja is sealed away. Luna figures out a plan to eliminate Kuja.

"We have to eliminate Kuja to make sure he cant erase Francis's memories" Luna said

"What about turning him into a pokemon?" Leo asked

"From what I am reading here, Francis's is destined to become a Snivy, regardless if he loses his memories or not" Luna said

"I see" Leo said

"I will still kiss Francis as a human, or a pokemon" Luna said

"Your bond with him is like unbreakable" Leo said

"Yes. Ever since he saved me from dying, our bond grew" Luna said

"I will always admire his kindness, human Francis, or as Francis the Snivy" Leo said

"Me too" Luna said

The team carries Francis to the living room on the first floor to meet up with Jennifer, and Jezarelle.

1ST FLOOR- 9 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

The team is now on the first floor of the team base. Jennifer and Jezarelle hope that their period 6 hero is going to be ok soon.

"I hope that Francis will be ok" Jennifer said

"I wont like it if Francis losses all of his memories" Jezarelle said

"As long as he turns into a pokemon, or stay human, without losing his memories, Im fine" Evelyn said

MEETING ROOM ON FLOOR 3- NEXT DAY- 1 DAY AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

Team Angeles is now in the meeting room talking about a plan to eliminate Kuja. They left Francis in his room to rest on the bed.

"Ok guys. Francis does not deserve to have his memories of being a human erased" Luna said

"He is so kind" opal said

" THAT BAS**** WILL PAY!" Zidane yelled

"That boy has my princess heart. He is so noble to this team, and the city of Los Angeles" Princess Garnet said

"I may only be 6 years old, but I know that Francis never deserved to be unconscious, hurt, injured, or any bad thing you can name" Eiko said

"He deserves to be a hero, a fighter, and any other positive thing there is" Jezarelle said

"Eliminating Kuja, and Count Bleck is top priority" Luna said

"Count Bleck we can deal with as soon as Kuja is sealed away, loses his memories, and is never seen again" Leo said

"Speaking of 'losing his memories', you gave us an idea Leo. Our plan is to trap Kuja between Francis, myself, Azelf, and Uxie. Me and Francis will distract Kuja, and will force him to look into Uxie's eyes to have his memories be erased, and then Azelf will drain the willpower from Kuja to make him immobile for the rest of his life, finally, we will trap him in a cave, and seal the cave , making sure that Kuja is never seen again" Luna said

"Great move" Jennifer said

Little did the team know, Kuja was watching the action on a hidden camera video.

"HAHAHAHAHA! FRANCIS SHALL LOSE ALL OF HIS MEMORIES OF BEING HUMAN, AND WILL TURN INTO A SINVY!" Kuja yelled to himself.

**Friday: The final battles of the story begin. Will Francis become a Snivy with his memories of being a human erased, or will he retain them? Will Kuja be eliminated? Will Kuja be erased from existence? Find out starting Friday**

OVERTIME: NHL 13 LESSON: THE AUTION HOUSE

"This phone is going for 400 dollars. I see a 900 there, and a 1,300 there. I also see a 1,700 there. 1,700 dollars, going once, twice, SOLD!"

These words are familiar to those who go to auctions. Now that comes to NHL 13 Hockey Ultimate Team. In the action house, you get to use hockey pucks to bid for players in different hockey leagues. Remember, the winner of the player is the highest bidder. You can also put players of your own for auction as well. Set the starting price, and the buy now price. The buy now price is where you buy the player. This is a good plan IF you think you are going to lose the auction. If you bid on a player, you are in for a good time. If however your bid comes short (another player bids higher), all your pucks will be refunded. You can also use the "NHL 13 Companion APP" to auction for players on the go. You must have a ORIGON ACCOUNT with EA SPORTS to use the APP. Have fun.

NEXT LESSON: GM CONNECTED- Friday's chapter

NEXT NHL 13 MOMENT: Hockey Ultimate Team Record- Chapter 1 of "Francis the Snivy's Adventure"


	133. Francis Turns Into a Snivy! Kuja Erased!

Welcome to the final chapter for "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". This is where Francis turns into a Snivy, and therefore, the sequel starting next week is titled "Francis the Snivy's Adventure". Uxie will erase Kuja's memories, and team Angeles will seal Kuja away, but there is a surprise for the sequel.. For today's "NHL 13 Moments", we have my favorite lines from the in game commentators. Here we go, and without further delay...

Eiko: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

BAD WORD WARNING

" THAT BAS**** WILL PAY!" Zidane yelled

"That boy has my princess heart. He is so noble to this team, and the city of Los Angeles" Princess Garnet said

"I may only be 6 years old, but I know that Francis never deserved to be unconscious, hurt, injured, or any bad thing you can name" Eiko said

"He deserves to be a hero, a fighter, and any other positive thing there is" Jezarelle said

"Eliminating Kuja, and Count Bleck is top priority" Luna said

"Count Bleck we can deal with as soon as Kuja is sealed away, loses his memories, and is never seen again" Leo said

"Speaking of 'losing his memories', you gave us an idea Leo. Our plan is to trap Kuja between Francis, myself, Azelf, and Uxie. Me and Francis will distract Kuja, and will force him to look into Uxie's eyes to have his memories be erased, and then Azelf will drain the willpower from Kuja to make him immobile for the rest of his life, finally, we will trap him in a cave, and seal the cave , making sure that Kuja is never seen again" Luna said

"Great move" Jennifer said

Little did the team know, Kuja was watching the action on a hidden camera video.

"HAHAHAHAHA! FRANCIS SHALL LOSE ALL OF HIS MEMORIES OF BEING HUMAN, AND WILL TURN INTO A SINVY!" Kuja yelled to himself.

CURRENT SCENE- 16 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

The team has just finished the team meeting, and are now headed to Francis's room, 16 hours after Francis fell unconscious after the team defeated Kuja. The team has no idea that Francis will turn into a Snivy in just 5 hours. The team heads to the team bus to find Kuja and seal him away.

FREEWAY 10 EAST- 4.5 HOURS BEFORE FRANCIS TURNS INTO A SNIVY

The team is now headed to Arizona. They also brought the unconscious Francis with them to make sure he will be ok. Luna knows that she will no longer kiss Francis as a human, she will kiss him as a Snivy. She will love him with all her heart.

"I will always love Francis, no matter what, even if he is a Snivy, or as a human, he is always kind" Luna said

"Me too" Leo said

"Francis never deserved the pain from Kuja! Francis is innocent, as a pokemon or a human!" Eiko yelled

"THAT BAS**** is going down!" Zidane yelled

"He is so loyal to this team, and so noble. He never deserved to be in pain" Princess Garnet said

"IF HE KILLS FRANCIS, I CURSE THAT BAS**** TO TURN INTO A POKEMON WITH NO MEMORIES OF HIS HUMAN PAST!" Ninetales yelled

THE FOLLOWING IS THE TEAM ANGELES MOTTO. IF TEAM ROCKET HAS ONE, THE HEROES HAVE ONE TOO.

"Let's do this" Luna started the motto

"With Francis in our hearts" Eiko recited

"With Francis in our minds" Zidane recited

"Human or pokemon" Eiko said

"Francis shall be our noble hero" Ninetales said

"No matter the costs" Luna said

"No matter the pressure" Eiko said

"Team Angeles will stand united" Princess Garnet said

(All team members, except for the unconscious Francis, repeat their names)

"We are all Team Angeles of Los Angeles" Team Angeles said

"Let's do this" Opal said

KUJA HIDEOUT- 10 MINUTES BEFORE FRANCIS'S TRANSFORMATION INTO A SNIVY

The team has arrived at Kuja's hideout in the desert of the L.A community. Team Angeles is about to put their plan into action. Little did they know, Francis is just 2 hours away from turning into a pokemon.

"WELL WELL WELL! IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ANGELES HAS ARRIVED! TOO BAD, FRANCIS WILL LOSE ALL OF HIS MEMORIES OF BEING HUMAN, AND WILL TURN INTO A POKEMON!" Kuja yelled while laughing

"NOT A SHOT YOU BAS*****!" Zidane yelled

Kuja now has a needle ready to inject into the unconscious Francis. Luna sees the needle and swats it away from Kuja. Kuja then spawns another needle with the label 'to erase memories'. Luna sees this one, and swats it away as well. Leo picks up the one that will not erase memories, and sees a secret spot to put the needle in. He puts the needle in the 'to inject' spot. Kuja has no idea that his plan to wipe Francis's memories as a human, is about to become a turnover.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I SEE MY ERASE MEMORIES NEEDLE INSIDE! NOW SAY GOODBYE TO FRANCIS AS A HUMAN! FRANCIS WILL NEVER RETURN TO HIS HUMAN LIFE EVER AGAIN! HE WILL NEVER REMEMBER HIS LIFE AS A FORMER HUMAN!" Kuja yelled

Kuja presses his 'inject' button, little does he know, Francis will only turn into a Snivy.

BEFORE FRANCIS TURNS INTO A SNIVY, WE HAVE TODAY'S "NHL 13 MOMENTS"

TIME OUT: NHL 13 MOMENTS- FAVORITE COMMENTATORS LINES

These are my favorite lines from the commentators in NHL Sports video games. Defense and Offense.

"He was under a bunch of pressure. Pressure with a capital P"

"Take that one home. That puck goes off the goaltender. Good save"- The puck goes over the glass

"That player has alot of hits, and there is one thing on his mind...BLAST!"

"That stick is loaded tonight. He scores again!"- Score 4 or more goals with the same player

"That puck has a new home as it goes off the goaltender"

"That puck goes off the goaltender over that glass. Souvenir"

"Dont be surprised if that hit makes it to the top 10 on the NHL NETWORK"

"HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES!"

And finally...

"That hit will be on the NHL WEBSITE for sure"

TIME IN: FRANCIS TURNS INTO A SNIVY WITH LUNA KISS SCENE

(This is my first transformation sequence. Wish me luck)

Kuja injects the needle into Francis's right arm, and now little by little, Francis starts transforming into a Snivy.

(Transformation sequence)

Francis's arms start to shrink and green fur starts to replace his skin from his arms. His legs also start to shrink as well to a very tiny size, and yellow fur starts to grow around his legs. His feet also shrink and yellow fur also grows there as well. All of a sudden, his body shapes into a snake like figure, and in the back, a tail with green fur starts to grow. The transformation went on until he was no longer human, and his human traces disappeared. The only traces remaining, his L.A Lakers fan clothes were still on him, and they fit his new body. The transformation is now complete.

(Memory test)

Kuja is now happy that Francis is no longer human, and has no memories of his human life, but he has no idea that his plan has a little detour.

"FRANCIS WILL NEVER BECOME HUMAN AGAIN! HE WILL NEVER REMEMBER HIMSELF AS A HUMAN!" Kuja laughed

The test is here as Francis revives.

"Luna. Thanks for caring for me"

"Francis, you still remember me. I love you" Luna said

Luna now kisses Francis as a Snivy for the first time. Kuja gets frustrated.

"HOW DARE YOU! FRANCIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO REMMEBER ANYTHING! NOW I SHALL KILL HIM, AND GET RID OF HIS TRACES!" Kuja yelled as he summons flames of fire

Francis the now Snivy braces for the hit, but it never comes because Uxie comes out from his pokeball and opens his eyes in front of Kuja. Kuja's flames go out, and Kuja's human memories are being wiped away. Kuja will have no memories of who he is. Kuja falls unconscious, and Ninetales uses Psychic to carry the unconscious Kuja toward a cave where Azelf is waiting. Azelf touches Kuja's unconscious form and slowly drains his will power. Ninetales now drops the unconscious Kuja in the cave, and uses boulders outside to seal up the cave, and Kuja is left unconscious, with no memories, and his willpower drained. He is now in the darkness.

(2 minutes later)

Team Angeles go back to the base via teleport from Uxie. Francis the Snivy looks into the mirror, and finds out that he is no longer human, but he is now his favorite pokemon.

(A little in the future)

Francis the Snivy and Luna still love each other, and are ready for another adventure. They kissed each other. Eventually, Francis forgot he used to be human, but he still remembers his friends, family, and other memorable things as a human. His new adventure as a Snivy begins next Friday on "Francis the Snivy's Adventure"


End file.
